


Quero que você saiba

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football Club, Art Club, Basketball Club, Blow Jobs, Butters cute but not innocent, Consensual Underage Sex, Debate Club, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Getting Together, Horny Teenagers, Insecure Stan, Jealousy Craig, Kenny super horny, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Mutual Masturbation, Practice Kissing, Scenes Pretty Explict, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Switch Kenny McCormick, Switch Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Top Kyle Broflovski, Top Tweek Tweak, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fake confession, for creek anyway, that's all
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 194,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: "Kyle ergueu o queixo orgulhosamente e seus olhos exibiram um brilho que fez o estômago de Stan afundar como em uma queda livre, sentimento esse que vinha acontecendo muito nos últimos meses.— Desculpe dizer isso de repente... — Kyle praticamente gritou. — Eu... sempre amei você!"Kyle faz uma confissão que pode mudar as coisas entre ele e seu Super Melhor Amigo... Stan tenta fazer o seu melhor, mas as coisas podem ficar muito complicadas para os dois agora que Kyle trouxe esta novidade.No meio tempo Kenny e Tweek resolvem que serão os protagonistas de suas vidas, Butters e Craig parecem alheios ao mundo. Mas eles só parecem mesmo.* Fanfic também postada originalmente no site Spirit, entre 10/2016 a 10/2020 *** Também postada no site Nyah! a partir de 10/2020 ***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Por que justo agora?

**Author's Note:**

> **Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas, estão escritos por Clot’s Queen... então todas as situações são péssimas imitações, esta história contém linguagem grosseira, pornô gay gratuito, angústia iminente, enredo clichê e não deve ser lida por ninguém.**

## Capítulo 1 - Por que justo agora?

  


Os cachos ruivos brilharam sob o sol fraco do fim de tarde de um dia de inverno quando Kyle tirou sua ushanka, ele respirou fundo tomando coragem, seu coração batia descompassado, suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas. Ele esticou o braço tocando no relógio dos Broncos do seu Super Melhor Amigo, que o próprio ruivo lhe dera no seu aniversário de 13 anos, Stan estava às vésperas de completar 17.

Kyle puxou o moreno pelo pulso fazendo-o parar sua caminhada. Stan parou e olhou para trás, seus olhos azuis não encontraram os verdes de Kyle, pois o ruivo encarava seus pés.

— O que foi, cara? Esqueceu algo? — Stan questionou um pouco preocupado.

Kyle ergueu o queixo orgulhosamente e seus olhos exibiram um brilho que fez o estômago de Stan afundar como em uma queda livre, sentimento esse que vinha acontecendo muito nos últimos meses.

— Desculpe dizer isso de repente... — Kyle praticamente gritou. — Eu... sempre amei você!

Por algum tempo Stan apenas encarou Kyle, seus olhos azuis cada vez maiores com a surpresa da declaração, o moreno não conseguiu elaborar um pensamento pois seu coração parecia querer pular escapando pela sua boca que estava aberta, e Kyle o observava parecendo esperar uma reação, o ruivo tinha o rosto vermelho, seus olhos brilhavam, os cachos ruivos voaram com uma rajada de vento e neve, ele mordeu os lábios rosados e desviou os olhos de Stan, rindo alto e dando as costas.

— Isso assustou você? Desculpa, cara, eu estava treinando! — Kyle disse colocando a ushanka novamente na cabeça e andando na frente de Stan.

O moreno ficou parado, fixo à calçada como se tivesse criado raiz ali por conta do choque. Kyle já ia na frente, ajeitando os cachos estrategicamente dentro do chapéu que era sua marca registrada desde que Stan o conhecera no Jardim de Infância, o amigo empurrava as mechas para ter certeza que nenhum fio ruivo ficaria de fora, ele olhou para trás e acenou, o que fez com que o moreno acordasse do seu transe temporário.

— Espera, Kyle! Que merda foi essa?? — Stan correu alcançando Kyle. — Que porra é essa de treino, cara?

Kyle sorriu brilhantemente.

— Foi um treino, entendeu? O que achou? Eu fui sedutor? Você ficou nervoso? — Kyle falou, ele piscou e ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Desculpe, isso pareceu gay, não é?

Stan sentiu seu coração parar enquanto observava sem fôlego Kyle dar as costas a ele mais uma vez. O moreno deu dois passos e apanhou a mão de Kyle, virando o ruivo para si, seus peitos estavam quase tocando.

— Eu vou te dizer o que achei. — Stan falou aproximando o rosto, daquela mínima distância podia sentir a respiração de Kyle acelerar levemente, o moreno baixou os olhos encontrando os lábios de seu Super Melhor Amigo e sua voz saiu sussurrada. — Cara...

Kyle sentiu todo seu corpo estremecer, o calor de Stan o atingiu, as respirações dos dois estavam misturadas no ar gelado, eles estavam tão próximos que Stan poderia beijá-lo ali mesmo, era só colar seus lábios, Kyle sabia que não fugiria.

— Você vai ter que se esforçar e ser mais convincente. — Stan concluiu, ele girou caminhando deixando Kyle para trás, o ruivo o alcançou num pequeno trote.

— Como assim?? Cara, me ajude! Eu preciso fazer essa declaração o quanto antes! — Kyle implorou acelerando o passo, Stan agora andava na frente e com pressa.

— Para quem você pretende fazer a declaração verdadeira? — Stan perguntou sem diminuir sua velocidade, Kyle já estava quase correndo atrás dele.

— Não quero dizer ainda. — Kyle emparelhou ficando ao lado de Stan. — Mas você vai me ajudar, não é?

O moreno encarou seu amigo, em seguida desviou o olhar sentindo uma irritação anormal.

— Certo. Depois vemos isso. — Stan disse enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. — Estou com pressa, se quiser me acompanhar vai ter que andar mais rápido, Kyle. — Ele cuspiu as palavras, um frio se espalhou por seu corpo apesar do casaco pesado e das outras duas camadas de roupas, ele não queria pensar em nada, só queria chegar em casa e tomar um banho demorado.

— Cara, não consigo andar mais rápido que isso! Estou exausto dos treinos! — Kyle reclamou.

Stan deu de ombros e continuou andando, Kyle tinha as pernas longas e obviamente conseguiria acompanhar seu ritmo, ambos estavam cansados, Stan sabia, mas pela lógica Kyle deveria estar mais esgotado, ele saiu de uma atividade do Clube de Debates, da qual era presidente, e emendou no treino do time de Basquete da escola. Tudo o que Stan fizera foi treinar Futebol com seus colegas de equipe por pouco mais de uma hora logo depois da aula, o restante do tempo ele ficou à toa na escola, esperando Kyle enquanto bagunçava com Kenny nas arquibancadas do ginásio, assistindo o treinador dar broncas em Butters.

Eles andaram em silêncio, esporadicamente Kyle fazia algum comentário ao qual Stan respondia com monossílabos ou apenas grunhidos, ele não se sentia no clima de bate-papo, estava sentindo uma dor de cabeça que brotava timidamente, seu estômago estava embrulhado e ele estava desesperado para chegar em casa, tudo o que conseguia pensar era que precisava ficar longe de Kyle, o mais rápido possível.

E pensar.

Precisava organizar seus pensamentos.

_Por que de repente ele resolveu que tem alguém para se declarar? Desde quando ele gosta de alguém? Eu deveria saber essa porra, ele deveria me dizer, nós somos amigos, puta que pariu, como isso aconteceu bem debaixo do meu nariz... Sou um idiota tapado e burro...?_

— STAAAN!! — Kyle gritou, o moreno deu um pulo aturdido encarando o amigo, temendo que Kyle tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos.

— Que porra, Kyle! Não grita! — Ele falou e só então percebeu que estavam na frente da casa dos Broflovski.

— Cara, acorda! Eu estava perguntando se você vai me encontrar na escola amanhã! Preciso abrir o Clube de Debates uma hora mais cedo!

— Que saco, cara! Pra que continuar com isso? Esse clube toma muito do nosso tempo! — Stan respondeu desgostoso.

— Stan, você nem está no clube! — Kyle apontou rindo levemente.

— Não, mas fico pra lá e pra cá com você o tempo todo, é como se eu estivesse na porra do clube de merda, sabia?

Kyle arregalou os olhos, era como se tivesse levado um soco no meio do rosto, ele desviou o olhar e encarou o chão achando muito interessante uma folha de pinheiro que parecia uma agulha verde, espetada na neve.

— Tudo bem, cara, você não tem que ir. — Ele falou baixo, sua voz sumindo. — Também estou muito cansado, me mande uma mensagem mais tarde se quiser! Tchau, Stan.

Kyle abriu a porta e sumiu dentro de casa, Stan sentiu-se mal instantaneamente, ele ficou ali parado, o vento jogando neve e realidade na cara dele.

O moreno afundou as mãos no bolso e atravessou a rua, perdido em pensamentos.

Kyle estava apaixonado por alguém.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Butters chegou em casa em pouquíssimos minutos, veio correndo pois se seus pais soubessem que ele foi penalizado tendo que reunir todo o material da quadra antes de sair, ele teria um novo castigo, e ainda nem tinha saído do último.

O loiro subiu as escadas silenciosamente, mas pelo que podia ver seus pais ainda não haviam chegado do trabalho, ele deixou o celular carregando em cima da escrivaninha e colocou sua mochila estrategicamente dentro do armário, apanhou uma toalha e roupas para tomar banho.

Quando voltou ao quarto, seu celular acenava uma mensagem, ele apanhou o aparelho com uma mão enquanto a outra ainda secava os cabelos curtos, a mensagem era de Kenny, algo raro.

_“Hey Leo, você tem a resposta da questão 18 da lição de Matemática? Não consigo falar com o Kyle! Acho que o idiota deve ter dormido e deixado o celular desligado!”_

Butters afundou as sobrancelhas e digitou rapidamente.

_Espere um minuto, vou pegar._

Butters nunca conseguia falar com Kenny sem que tivesse mais gente em volta, na verdade ninguém ficava à sós com Kenny, ele estava sempre cercado de pessoas, se dava bem com todo mundo, não que Butters também não se desse bem com mais da metade de seus colegas, só ele não vivia nos holofotes.

_“Por você espero o tempo que for preciso, cara! ;)”_

Ele largou o celular como se tivesse levado um choque, era normal Kenny agir assim com todos e qualquer um, então Butters tentou firmemente empurrar para longe a agitação que sentiu, ele cavou em sua mochila o caderno onde resolvera as questões, abriu e procurou com o dedo a resposta que Kenny pedira.

_O resultado é 24_

A resposta de Kenny veio em poucos segundos:

_“Obrigado, cara, você salvou meu traseiro :*”_

Butters fingiu ignorar o emoticon de beijo que finalizava a frase.

_Tudo bem, nos vemos amanhã._

Ele ficou observando o celular por algum tempo, não houve resposta de Kenny e ele desligou o aparelho para evitar atitudes intransigentes, como enviar alguma outra mensagem inútil.

Algumas ruas longe dali Kenny sorria como bobo encarando o celular, até que não tinha sido tão difícil pedir algo a Butters, o flerte inocente também não poderia prejudicar em nada, Kenny estava muito ciente de que o amigo tinha terminado com sua namorada do Canadá, e aquilo serviu como gatilho para liberar os sentimentos que o loiro deixara para trás por anos, enterrados profundamente dentro de seu peito.

Ele tentara se aproximar de várias formas, inclusive para apoiar o amigo depois do término com Charlotte, porém Butters sempre se esquivava, ele parecia sempre desconfiado e nunca ficava à sós com Kenny, por mais que o loiro tentasse.

Kenny suspirou alto pensando na tarde que passara na quadra de Basquete, assistindo Butters jogar, ele adorava ver como o loiro se movia na quadra, era um dos mais baixos do time e passava esbarrando nos adversários aos trancos, mas ele era um armador habilidoso, responsável pelo segundo melhor número de jogadas que levavam até os pontos da equipe.

O problema é que Butters também cometia muitas trapalhadas, deixando o treinador irritado o tempo inteiro, Kenny lembrou zangado que hoje Butters ficou até mais tarde juntamente com a responsável do time, Lexus, Kenny não gostava da garota, ela sempre enrolava Butters para que ele lhe pagasse lanches (Kenny era o único que deveria ter este privilégio), naquele dia David e Kyle também ficaram para ajudar Butters, e Kenny lembrava bem que Stan não gostou nada de ter que esperar Kyle.

Kenny teve sua recompensa depois de passar a tarde assistindo ao treino de Basquete, ele conseguiu caminhar para casa com Butters, o único problema foi que também houve a companhia de David e Lexus que não parava de jogar charme para cada um e todos eles... David ficou monopolizando Butters, enquanto Lexus se concentrou em Kenny por motivos que só Deus saberia.

Mas de qualquer maneira, Kenny estava contente por ter conseguido falar com Butters mais do que duas palavras, ele apanhou o celular e desligou, pois já estava querendo arranjar alguma pergunta idiota para fazer, de modo que pudesse continuar a falar com o outro.

Kenny lembrou que Stan falara mais cedo que David nunca se esforçava e as pessoas naturalmente gostavam dele, mas o moreno da touca azul da bola vermelha estava feliz em dizer que ele mesmo não via nada demais no cara.

Kenny também não era o maior fã de David e seu lindo sorriso hispânico.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na manhã seguinte Tweek encarava seu reflexo no espelho, mais cedo ele viu através das cortinas de seu quarto quando Stan Marsh saiu mais cedo às pressas, provavelmente atrasado para encontrar Kyle, o loiro tomou um grande gole de café e amassou o copo colocando-o no lixo ao lado, Craig nunca vinha até sua casa para irem juntos à escola desde que tinham 10 anos, naquele tempo que viveram um namoro empurrado pela cidade inteira.

Foi uma experiência agradável, pra resumir bem, tudo consistia em andar pela cidade de mãos dadas para que todos continuassem acreditando no amor ou algo assim, continuassem vivendo suas vidas e os deixassem em paz, aquilo calou a todos por um tempo, rendeu algum dinheiro, e em seguida, o assunto caiu no esquecimento, como tudo em South Park.

No entanto para Tweek não era exatamente dessa forma, ele se afastou de Craig primeiro, dando espaço ao moreno, sempre achou que de alguma forma era melhor para eles, teriam mais tempo para os outros amigos e seus próprios interesses, desde então Tweek começou a ficar mais tempo na academia treinando boxe, ou ajudando seu pai na cafeteria.

Craig nunca se opôs, aceitou o distanciamento como aceitava todas as coisas em sua vida, no início ele agia normalmente, com a pequena diferença que Tweek não pegava sua mão estendida, ele torcia a boca em silêncio e batia os ombros, as tardes e noites jogando videogame estavam preservadas, assim como as rodadas de estudo ou as maratonas de alguma série de ficção científica que o moreno tanto gostava. O moreno da touca azul da bola amarela nem mesmo notou quando Tweek não lhe comprara um presente especial no aniversário de 11 anos, o loiro se limitara a dar um cartão-presente de uma loja aleatória, tentando dar a impressão de que não se importava.

O bom e velho Craig nunca ligava para nada, desde que sua rotina estivesse preservada.

Tweek se jogou na cama frustrado, há alguns meses o moreno resolvera começar a acompanhar o loiro até a escola e isso acabou trazendo alguns pensamentos à vida, atualmente Tweek não sabia o que faria a respeito do que sentia quando estava sozinho com Craig, os anos passaram e aquele sentimento adormecido só cresceu. No entanto, à luz dos fatos eles só tinham uma amizade próxima, ainda andavam juntos como um duo inegável, eram uma dupla inseparável, mas parecia que Craig simplesmente seguia com sua amada rotina, e Tweek era apenas parte dela.

Craig parou em frente à casa dos Tweaks, ele observou a janela do quarto de Tweek, apanhou uma pedrinha e jogou, um som baixo se deu quando ele acertou no vidro, um par de olhos aveludados surgiram ali e Craig levantou a mão em um cumprimento silencioso.

Poucos instantes depois Tweek apareceu na porta, eles não sorriram um para o outro, Craig deu as costas e Tweek o seguiu pela calçada congelada, o moreno parecia irritado, mas Tweek não perguntaria o que aconteceu.

Eles caminharam algumas quadras e já estavam próximos da escola quando Tweek parou olhando para o outro lado da rua, Craig percebeu tardiamente que Tweek estava esperando alguém.

— E aí, Tweek! Eu trouxe seu trabalho de História!

Kenny empurrou o capuz laranja expondo o rosto corado do frio, havia algumas sardas espalhadas em seu rosto, mas Craig não ligava para isso, ele estava atento vendo Kenny colocar um braço no ombro de Tweek.

— Garanto que o do Kyle estava mais completo! — Tweek falou sorrindo e Craig desviou o rosto sem querer ver aquilo, porém a conversa continuou. — O Butters terminou a lição de Matemática?

— Ah, acho que sim, ele me deu a resposta de uma questão, aliás... — Kenny abriu a mochila. — Faltou a resposta da última, não consegui resolver! Quanto deu a de vocês?

Craig estancou no chão, eles já estavam em frente à escola.

— Não vamos te dar bosta nenhuma McCormick. Por que não pediu pras suas vadias? — Craig falou baixo olhando para Kenny por cima dos ombros.

— Quais delas? — A risada de Kenny ecoou.

— Marsh e Broflovski. Talvez o Stotch. — Craig falou virando de frente para Kenny, ele era alguns centímetros mais alto e usou isso a seu favor. — Não me importo _quem dá pra você_ , ou _o que dão_ , mas eu e o Tweek não somos seus babacas.

Kenny fez uma careta, mas Tweek já tinha um caderno em mãos, quando ele pegou, Craig não sabia.

— A resposta é 97. — A voz de Tweek soou grave, então ele voltou o rosto para enfrentar Craig. — Confere pra mim, Craig, se a sua deu esse resultado também.

Desarmado, Craig cavou sua própria mochila para conferir as respostas, ele e Tweek compararam, e tinham as respostas todas iguais. Kenny aproveitou pra anotar os resultados diferentes enquanto eles marchavam atravessando o corredor.

— Tem certeza que eles não estão namorando? — Kyle falou fechando a porta do seu armário com Stan às suas costas.

O moreno olhou por trás do ombro e viu a cena de Craig empurrando Tweek gentilmente pelas costas o encaminhando para a sala de aula, ele fazia uma perfeita muralha separando Tweek de Kenny.

— Por tudo que eu sei, eles não estão. — Stan falou voltando a encarar Kyle. — Por quê? Você quer se declarar pra um deles?

Stan se arrependeu assim que as palavras saíram, ele estivera remoendo a falsa declaração de Kyle por horas a fio na noite anterior e não conseguira dormir o bastante.

Kyle passou por ele o empurrando grosseiramente.

— Não seja idiota, cara. — O ruivo respondeu e andou rapidamente, pisando duro pelo corredor. — Pensei que podia contar com você.

— Kyle! Peraí, cara, eu tava brincando! — Stan tentou remediar correndo atrás do amigo, ele não queria causar a tensão que acabou se criando em torno deles. — Eu vou te ajudar, cara!

— Vamos falar sobre isso depois. — Kyle desviou o olhar, olhando para trás de Stan. — Hey, David! Rebecca!

Automaticamente uma morena de cabelos ondulados surgiu na frente de Stan empurrando-o para o lado e abraçando Kyle.

— Kyle!!

A garota que estudara em casa praticamente todo o ensino fundamental Rebecca Cotswolds, agora estava feliz em se relacionar com outros da sua idade, e claro, Kyle gentilmente a ajudou a se adaptar, esquecendo totalmente que a garota uma vez raspou a cabeça dele.

— _Hola_ , Kyle! — David cumprimentou. — Hey, Stan! Estava no Clube de Debates?

O moreno observou sem um pingo de animação os dois recém-chegados cercando seu melhor amigo.

— Pois é... não que eu quisesse, mas o Kyle...

David o cortou.

— Sim, Kyle é capaz de convencer até um ditador de ceder o poder ao povo! — David falou rindo.

— Por isso ele é o Presidente do Clube de Debates! — Rebecca apontou, brincando com seu cabelo. — Enquanto a Testaburguer e o Eric Cartman têm uma capacidade manipuladora monstruosa, Kyle tem um poder de persuasão impagável! — Ela jorrou, tinha pouco mais de um metro e meio, mas sua graciosidade não passava despercebida.

Kyle sorriu para os amigos, uma covinha apareceu no canto da bochecha direita dele e Stan olhou para o chão encarando os tênis.

Era ridículo sentir seu rosto quente por causa de um sorriso idiota.

— É a vantagem de morar numa pequena cidade, você sempre sabe os botões certos para apertar. — O ruivo falou radiante.

Stan detestava quando Kyle sorria assim para outras pessoas, ele tentou ignorar o máximo que pôde, mas desde ontem não conseguia parar de pensar que não estava preparado para Kyle estar apaixonado por alguém.

— Stan! — Uma voz soou por trás do garoto da touca azul com bola vermelha. — Você não retornou meu e-mail ontem!

Wendy olhava para ele chateada, eles não eram mais namorados há dois anos, mas ainda tinham uma relação igual a antes: Stan geralmente se esquecia dela.

A morena cumprimentou rapidamente os outros, todos já haviam se visto mais cedo no Clube de Debates, ela voltou seus olhos violáceos para Stan esperando uma resposta.

— Esqueci, era urgente? — Ele perguntou coçando a nuca.

— Não, era sobre uma manifestação a respeito dos direitos dos animais, mas tudo bem, dê uma olhada depois.

Então Wendy quase foi derrubada quando uma massa corporal colidiu contra ela.

— Parem de fazer roda de percussão no meio do corredor, ho seus hippies filhos da puta. — Eric Cartman falou arrogantemente.

Stan ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele, mas sua atenção voltou para Wendy.

— Eu vou. — Ele então se aproximou de Kyle. — Cara, estamos atrasados.

O ruivo olhou o relógio que ficava pendurado no corredor, mas Stan já estava puxando-o em direção a sala de aula.

— Sim, vamos lá!

Rebecca no entanto, segurou a mão de Kyle.

— Nos falamos depois? — Ela questionou agitada.

Kyle demorou mais do que o normal para responder, Stan viu os olhos verdes encarando os castanhos de Rebecca.

— Ah... sim, okay! — O ruivo disse sorrindo para ela.

Stan assistiu contrariado a menina corar enquanto acenava, eles andaram rápido em direção à sala, mas Stan puxou Kyle para o armário dos produtos de limpeza.

— Que merda foi aquela? — Ele exigiu. — É pra ela que você vai se declarar? Você não disse que precisava de mim para treinar?

Kyle deixou seu olhar percorrer o rosto do amigo, Stan estava ofegante e irritado.

— Eu não falei que era ela, cara! Mas você vai me ajudar mesmo assim? Eu preciso de muita ajuda!

Stan colocou as mãos nos bolsos e desviou o olhar, chateado e não querendo enfrentar Kyle.

— Eu disse que ia, não disse?

Assim, Kyle deu um passo à frente eliminando a curta distância que os separava, ele encurralou Stan contra a parede, em seguida se permitiu agir.

— Eu amo você. — Declarou com a voz grave.

Kyle colou seus lábios aos de Stan, o moreno sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e o coração explodir, a língua de Kyle deslizou contornando sua fenda, em seguida tocou de leve o interior da sua boca, Stan fechou os olhos sentindo o gosto de Kyle quando a língua do ruivo tocou a dele, era algo novo e intoxicante.

Stan agarrou o cachecol de Kyle o puxando para si, o impacto fez cair algo de uma prateleira à suas costas, o estrondo fez com que eles se separassem ofegantes.

— Fui mais convincente agora? — Kyle perguntou, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas ao máximo deixando apenas um fino círculo verde representando a íris.

Stan ainda estava preso no gosto e no cheiro do ruivo, ele respirou fundo tentando não ter um ataque de asma repentino, uma pergunta rodando em sua mente como um replay infinito:

_Por que Kyle tinha que se apaixonar justo agora?_


	2. Vai mesmo me ajudar?

## Capítulo 2 - Vai mesmo me ajudar?

Stan chegou em casa e a primeira coisa que viu foi a bota de Kyle e sua jaqueta pendurada ao lado da porta, havia um silêncio encantador, tudo o que o moreno não queria agora era encontrar Kyle, não ainda...

Ele enviara uma mensagem para seu amigo, dizendo que Kyle não o esperasse na saída, ele teria treino de futebol por duas horas naquela tarde, e ele rezou que Kyle estivesse muito cansado e fosse para sua própria casa.

O moreno tirou suas botas e jogou sua própria jaqueta por cima da de Kyle, ele subiu as escadas e quando chegou ao quarto abriu a porta devagar, um casaco de lã verde estava jogado no chão, e em sua cama ele viu Kyle dormindo um sono solto, a ushanka verde perdida ao lado da cama e o ruivo enrolado no edredom de Stan.

O moreno se aproximou para ver bem de perto, o ruivo estava agarrado no travesseiro, seu peito subia e descia e ele não parecia pronto para voltar do país dos sonhos, ou onde quer que ele estivesse.

O moreno sentou na beira da cama, tirando sua touca e jogando-a numa cadeira ali ao lado.

— Kyle! — Stan chamou, mas o ruivo nem se moveu. — Vamos lá, cara... o que você precisava tanto que não poderia dormir na sua própria cama!

O ruivo continuou dormindo placidamente, Stan tocou um cacho com cuidado, ele chegou bem perto do rosto do amigo.

— Ky... KYLE!!

O ruivo sentou de imediato com o grito.

— Droga, Stan, não faça isso! Você poderia ter me matado, sabia?!

Olhar para Kyle sabendo que o ruivo estava prestes a se declarar para alguém agora, doía um pouco em Stan, o amigo provavelmente não passaria mais tanto tempo com ele como estavam acostumados.

— Não tá tarde? O que você precisava tanto que não podia esperar na sua casa e mandar uma mensagem?

Stan se afastou dando as costas para Kyle, não queria vê-lo esfregando os olhos sonolentos, não queria ver as bochechas coradas do calor da cama de Stan.

— Você disse que ia me ajudar, lembra?

De repente Stan sentiu um frio na barriga, ele tinha mesmo prometido que ajudaria, mas o que ele poderia fazer, depois que Kyle o beijou daquele jeito...

— Ficaria mais fácil se eu soubesse quem é o seu alvo, Kyle.

— Já disse: Por enquanto não posso contar! — Kyle rodopiou os olhos.

— É uma menina ou um cara? — Ele perguntou tentando parecer indiferente.

Até hoje ele não tinha certeza da orientação sexual de Kyle, o ruivo tinha saído com algumas meninas e sempre foi popular com os caras também, _especialmente os latinos_ , Stan pensou amargamente.

— Faz diferença? — Kyle perguntou jogando o edredom para o lado e sentando na cama, com os pés no chão.

— Claro que faz, cara! Uma menina teria um tipo de abordagem mais suave, acho que dependendo do cara você teria de ser mais agressivo. — Stan bufou. Kyle era tão disperso.

— Pois eu discordo! — Kyle objetou em seu tom de Presidente do Clube de Debates. — Tudo depende da personalidade da pessoa, e não do seu gênero, tratar de forma diferente seria sexismo.

Stan jogou os braços para cima.

— Puta merda, que seja então! Vamos fazer isso logo! — Ele disse tirando as luvas e o casaco, Kyle sorriu satisfeito.

— Certo!

O ruivo ficou de pé, ele era praticamente da mesma altura de Stan e parou na frente do amigo, havia uma distância de pouco mais de um braço entre eles. Kyle olhou para a janela, lá fora já estava escuro e nevava, era outubro e a neve estava ficando cada vez mais densa e frequente.

— Eu estou apaixonado por você! — Ele falou de supetão, as bochechas dele coraram e Stan se chutou mentalmente por permitir que seu próprio coração acelerasse. — Penso em você todos os dias!

Stan virou o rosto chateado, longos segundos se passaram.

— Desculpa cara, isso tá uma merda.

— Porra, Stan! O que tá errado?

— Por que esse papo de “Penso em você todos os dias”? Não acha muito meloso? Meio paga-pau?

Kyle pareceu pensar a respeito.

— Um pouco, sim, é... mas é _verdade_. Acha que não devo dizer a verdade?

Stan estava ocupado demais se perguntando desde quando Kyle era um cara que passava _o dia_ pensando em alguma paixonite, e nem viu o ruivo se aproximar.

— De repente eu só beijo e fica tudo bem, o que acha?

Antes que Stan respondesse, Kyle puxou seu rosto segurando ambos os lados, e desceu os lábios apertando-os contra os do moreno.

Agora Stan não sabia o que estava acontecendo, sua cabeça girou e ele não sentiu seus pés enquanto Kyle o abraçou pela cintura o apertando-o contra si, a língua macia escorregando lentamente para dentro da boca de Stan, o gosto de Kyle era uma novidade surpreendente e Stan se entregava ao beijo sem notar.

Porém, quando Kyle abriu a boca pronto para aprofundar o beijo, o ruivo deixou escapar um gemido grave, foi apenas um som baixo, murmurante, e uma onda de emoção correu do pescoço até a virilha de Stan, ele sentiu seu pau endurecer entre as pernas.

O moreno empurrou Kyle, o ruivo caiu sentado na cama.

— Mas que porra, cara! Pega leve!

Stan não queria mas soou irritado, ele deu as costas para Kyle e sentou na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha, tentou a todo custo esconder a ereção que, graças a Deus, não fora despertada por inteiro.

— Desculpa, acho que to meio destreinado! — Kyle falou sorrindo e brincando com um cacho de cabelo que caía em seu rosto.

Ele não queria demonstrar para o moreno o quanto estava nervoso.

— Não é isso, cara, você só... tá... sei lá, tá indo muito rápido! Parece desesperado, porra!

— Ah... — Kyle começou a afofar o travesseiro de Stan, queria que sua própria ereção não tivesse aparecido ainda, mas ele tinha certeza que Stan não percebera isso. — Por isso pedi ajuda, cara! Por Abraão, estou muito fudido!

— Vamos devagar, okay? Eu vou te ajudar, Ky... Você vai conquistar essa pessoa... — Stan falou respirando fundo, _“seja lá quem for, não é você, Stanley, se acalme, seu amigo conta com você”_ ele pensou.

O quarto ficou em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos, Kyle suspirou jogando-se de costas na cama do amigo. Ele aos poucos se acalmou, sentia-se tão bem, envolvido pelo cheiro do moreno.

Aquele cheiro era a coisa mais calmante para Kyle, mas de uns tempos pra cá só causava agitação e necessidade.

— Stan. — Kyle chamou interrompendo o fluxo de pensamentos que se desenvolviam dentro da sua cabeça. — O que você vai fazer quando eu começar a namorar?

Kyle percebeu que o moreno perdeu a fala, ele desviou os olhos e brincou com um lápis perdido em cima da escrivaninha encarando o objeto como se a resposta estivesse bem ali.

— Eu... vou torcer por você, Kyle. Você sempre torceu por mim e a Wendy, não é? — Stan respondeu suavemente. — Mesmo que não tenha dado certo, eu sei que você torceu.

— Sim... é sim. — Kyle levantou da cama apanhando a ushanka e colocando-a na cabeça, ele juntou o casaco verde e vestiu-o também. — Obrigado, Stan, te vejo na escola amanhã. Você é meu Super Melhor Amigo.

E assim ruivo saiu pela porta, fechando-a calmamente, o moreno ficou parado, grudado a cadeira, quando ouviu o som da porta batendo no andar de baixo ele se ergueu e caminhou até a cama, alisou o lugar onde Kyle estivera deitado antes, o calor do corpo do seu amigo ainda prevalecia, não só na superfície do lençol, mas também no coração de Stan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A tela da televisão ficou totalmente escura novamente, uma nova vitória do player 2 dançou na tela, a segunda em menos de 5 minutos, um par de olhos castanhos piscaram frustrados por isso, e um bufo entediado foi ouvido no lugar de uma comemoração.

— O que você tem afinal? Que bosta!

A voz de Clyde chamou a atenção de Craig, o moreno do chullo azul com bola amarela voltou seus olhos azuis frios para o amigo.

— De onde você tirou que eu tenho algo?

Clyde não se deixava enganar, Craig estava estranho fazia alguns dias, talvez semanas.

— Vamos lá, parceiro, você pode conversar com o Clyde aqui! — Clyde declarou jogando o controle de videogame para o lado. — Eu perguntaria se é alguma gatinha que tá miando na sua cabeça, mas sei que tá mais pra algum porquinho da índia, ou... — Clyde balançou as sobrancelhas e Craig mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio.

O silêncio seguiu, Clyde resolveu mudar a estratégia, há dias tentava descobrir o que estava acontecendo com seu amigo, que estava extremamente mais distraído que nunca.

— Tem algum trabalho de Literatura pra entregar? — Clyde falou indo até a televisão e desligando-a.

— Não. — Craig falou pensativo. — Não, que eu saiba, não.

Clyde pegou sua mochila e atirou por cima do ombro, ele ainda queria jogar, sua adrenalina estava a toda por causa do treino de mais cedo, mas estava começando a escurecer e Craig não estava nenhum pouco nesta frequência.

— Estranho isso, porque vi o Tweek e o Kenny na biblioteca juntos mais cedo. — Clyde falou olhando suas unhas. — Fui lá pegar a Bebe antes de vir pra cá e vi os dois com as cabeças unidas, focados nos livros. Bebe me falou que eles estavam terminando um trabalho de Literatura sobre a Odisseia.

Craig aprofundou as sobrancelhas, ele sentiu algo frio deslizando dentro dele, _“por que diabos Kenny McCormick estaria com Tweek?”_ o moreno se perguntou.

— Quando saí ficaram só os dois lá, e como o Kenny tinha a chave da Biblioteca, por algum motivo acredito que ainda estão no mesmo lugar.

— Impossível! A escola deve fechar em meia hora! — Craig falou pela primeira vez mudando seu tom de voz, Clyde sorriu.

— Para uma questão de esclarecimento, hoje é dia do primeiro encontro do Clube de Artes, e não sei se você já percebeu, mas o Tweek está neste grupo, a Bebe comentou que ele foi convidado pessoalmente pelo professor responsável, para ser o Presidente do Clube, isso fez uma horda de meninas e alguns caras se inscreverem pro Clube também.

Craig agora parecia realmente chocado, seus olhos estavam enormes, ele deu um passo para trás como se uma lufada de vento o atingisse.

— Que porra que você tá falando, Clyde? Acho que as pancadas nos jogos de futebol atrofiaram seus neurônios, seu cuzão.

Clyde não aguentou e riu sonoramente.

— Onde caralhos VOCÊ estava, _Craig Fucker_ , que perdeu o quanto seu ex-falso-namorado se tornou tão popular e interessante?

Clyde jogou um olhar sapiente para Craig e saiu, deixando para trás alguém totalmente incapaz de raciocinar devido a surpresa da revelação.

Craig jogou-se na cama, ele apanhou o celular e rapidamente correu seus contatos, procurou pelo nome de Tweek, abriu uma mensagem e escreveu:

_Comprei um jogo novo, quer vir testar?_

Ele enviou e ficou aguardando, eram 18:30, ele esperou por 20 minutos olhando pacientemente para a tela do celular, mas nada aconteceu.

O moreno jogou o celular para o lado, evitando assim de se arrepender por ter enviado a mensagem em primeiro lugar, ele se ergueu da cama e remexeu em sua mochila apanhando alguns exercícios de Matemática que deveriam ser feitos com Clyde, Craig concluiu a tarefa bastante rápido e lançou mão de roupas e tolha para tomar um banho.

Debaixo do chuveiro ele tentou se convencer de que estava apenas levemente contrariado por Tweek não ter dito a ele que precisava fazer o trabalho, o ano letivo recém começara e já tinham uma série de trabalhos e tarefas para entregar, os dois fizeram juntos trabalhos de Física e Biologia recentemente, claro, eram as áreas que Craig tinha mais facilidade, eles ainda faziam juntos, ou com os outros da Gang, trabalhos e lições de Matemática, História, Geografia e Inglês, geralmente na casa do Token quando todos se uniam inclusive para ajudar Clyde, porém nunca iam até a Biblioteca da escola... Literatura era um caso à parte, a disciplina por si só era tediosa para o moreno e o trabalho dele não estava nem perto de ser começado, na verdade Craig nem lembrava que havia um.

Ele enxaguou o cabelo observando a água indo ralo adentro, tentando se lembrar quando ele se importou tanto sobre com quem Tweek fazia seus trabalhos.

Ele voltou ao quarto vestido para dormir, mesmo que fosse ainda 19:45, Craig continuou secando os cabelos escuros com a toalha que trazia jogada nos ombros, ele se aproximou da cama e observou o celular, ele hesitou um momento, mas acabou cedendo e apanhou.

Na tela do aparelho estava a notificação:

_“Por acaso é The Last Maharaja?”_

A mensagem fora enviada há 7 minutos, Craig terminou de secar o cabelo, vestiu uma blusa de manga comprida e deitou na cama, tentando manter sua compostura, ele digitou:

_Sim, 10 missões inéditas, você vem?_

Ele enviou e atirou o celular para o lado, no entanto uma notificação dizia que a resposta de Tweek foi instantânea.

_“Hoje não. Preciso chegar em casa, vejo você amanhã?”_

Craig torceu o nariz, algo viscoso contorceu-se dentro dele pensando que Tweek estava na rua, provavelmente com outra pessoa e acabara de declinar um convite dele. O moreno decidiu finalizar a conversa.

_Ok_

Outra resposta surgiu quase imediatamente.

_“Boa Noite, Craig!”_

O moreno jogou o celular na mesinha ao lado da cama e resolveu dormir bem mais cedo hoje.

Em frente ao Parque sob a luz de um poste, Tweek encarou a tela do celular até que ela se apagasse, ele suspirou, enfiou o aparelho no bolso do casaco e ergueu o rosto observando as estrelas do céu de South Park, era tão simples quando eles eram apenas crianças e bastava Craig erguer a mão e ele pegaria.

O problema é que Craig não parecia nada interessado em erguer a mão uma outra vez, seria Tweek quem teria que fazer o movimento.

— Mrmph mmrph mpr, mrmph? — Uma voz abafada surgiu de trás de Tweek, o loiro deu um pequeno pulo assustado.

— ARGH! PORRA, KENNY!! — Ele gritou sem poder se conter, algumas aves noturnas bateram asas na copa de uma árvore próxima. — Não me assuste assim, caralho!

Uma cabeleira loira mais escura surgiu quando Kenny tirou o capuz expondo o rosto sardento, ele gargalhou, em seguida tentou se conter respirando, adorava assustar Tweek.

— Desculpe, mas você estava aí todo compenetrado conversando com o céu... pensei que ia ser abduzido, levado por gnomos ou algo assim... — Kenny esclareceu divertido.

— Não brinca com esse negócio, cara! — Tweek latiu irritado, ele se virou e continuou caminhando.

Kenny o seguiu, ele soprou as mãos tentando aquecê-las pois estava sem luvas, em seguida sua feição mudou.

— Está tudo bem, cara?

Tweek pensou um segundo.

— Acho que tomei uma decisão errada em algum momento, agora tenho que tentar reverter a situação. — Tweek respondeu olhando para todos os lados e respirando fundo o frio ar da noite, ele precisava urgente de uma xícara de café quente.

Kenny suspirou andando ao lado dele.

— Ainda bem que você tem uma situação pra reverter, cara. Eu aqui tenho que trabalhar a coisa do zero. — Kenny respondeu chateado, mas sorriu novamente passando o braço nos ombros de Tweek. — Mas com a minha ajuda você vai conseguir o que quer, garanto.

Tweek parou e encarou Kenny por alguns instantes, seus olhos verdes aveludados tentando encontrar alguma zombaria nos olhos azuis de Kenny.

— Você tá falando sério? — Tweek questionou urgentemente, a voz dele era pouco mais que um sussurro. — Vai mesmo me ajudar?

— É claro que eu vou, cara! Isso que você precisa, só eu posso ajudar! — Kenny declarou balançando as sobrancelhas um pouco arrogante.

Tweek revirou os olhos.

— Sério. Eu poderia ter pedido ao Token ou o Stan, ambos são ótimos nisso também. — Tweek respondeu sem muita certeza, Kenny riu.

— Não. Eles não são, não! — Kenny largou o ombro de Tweek e parou no meio da calçada. — Você quer começar quando?

Tweek franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Não sei... preciso... preciso comprar algumas coisas... sabe...

— Eu tenho algo em casa, podemos usar... eu posso trazer. — Kenny ofereceu.

— NÃO! — Tweek gritou pela segunda vez, ele então encarou os sapatos e apertou a alça da mochila, corando. — Eu quero... que seja... com as coisas que eu escolher.

— Tudo bem, você que manda, Tigrão! — Kenny sorriu, lambendo os lábios. — Eu vou pra lá, quando estiver com as _suas coisas_ compradas, me avise. Só compre com sobra, talvez precisemos de muitas reposições, entende?

Kenny piscou mordendo o lábio inferior, e Tweek girou os olhos.

— Lá se vai minha mesada e as gorjetas!

Kenny acenou dando as costas para Tweek, ele consultou seu relógio e começou a correr na neve fofa da calçada, Tweek ficou para trás perdido em seus planejamentos, que tempo teria para fazer algo com Kenny agora que tinha, além da escola, o Boxe, a Cafeteria e o Clube de Artes?

_“Ah... Muita pressão!!!”_

Ele pensou voltando seu olhar para as estrelas mais uma vez naquela noite, esperava conseguir, afinal Craig valeria a pena tanta pressão e esforço...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Butters empurrou o último carrinho com bolas de vôlei, colocando-o no fundo da quadra, em seguida ele alcançou a própria sacola esportiva e apanhou uma toalha seca, passou ela no rosto limpando o suor que já começava, o loiro observou a quadra dividida em duas, onde de um lado as meninas jogavam vôlei, e do outro, alguns caras treinavam acertos na cesta de basquete, era lá que ele deveria estar, mas no final acabou atendendo a um pedido de ajuda.

— Hey, Gatinho! — Lexus correu se jogando nos braços do loiro. — Muito obrigada, Amorzinho! Sem você, eu teria quebrado minhas unhas que fiz ainda ontem, olha!

Butters sorriu para ela, feliz que pôde ajudar, ele retribuiu o abraço, apertando o corpo esbelto da ruiva contra seu peito.

— Lexus, Querida, como eu iria negar um pedido seu! — Ele falou e ela se afastou — A propósito, suas unhas estão divinas!

— Não é? Esta cor nova de esmalte ficou incrível! Obrigada por ter comprado para mim, você é mesmo um amorzinho!

Ela sorriu radiante e saiu para se juntar às amigas que faziam exercícios de aquecimento na lateral da quadra, Butters deveria mesmo se juntar aos garotos que faziam cestas de três pontos, afinal ele era do time de Basquete, mas estava exausto, ele na verdade nunca quis se juntar ao time, foi uma exigência de seu pai, que intimou Butters a fazer algo mais “másculo”, em troca de poder manter as aulas de dança e o Clube de Artes.

Ele sentou no degrau mais baixo da arquibancada e observou Token e Kyle comemorando uma cesta, aparentemente eles dois estavam vencendo contra a outra dupla composta por Kevin e Bradley Biggles, Butters colocou a toalha na sua sacola esportiva e jogou um olhar para o lado oposto de onde estava, próximo à entrada dos vestiários, onde Kenny conversava de perto com Tweek, ambos vestiam o uniforme de Educação Física, mas estavam parados e conversando, Tweek sentado na arquibancada e Kenny no chão.

Butters franziu as sobrancelhas, por algum motivo aqueles dois estavam mais próximos nas últimas semanas, Butters quase não via Kenny com seus outros amigos.

— Hey, Butters! O que está fazendo aí parado? — Uma voz simpática soou e Butters sorriu ao ver Stan sentando ao lado dele.

O moreno tinha o uniforme de Educação Física totalmente suado.

— E aí, Stan! Estava fazendo cestas com os caras? — Butters perguntou sorrindo.

— Sim! Mas não é a minha coisa, certo? Prefiro algo com mais impacto, sempre! Fiz dupla com o Kyle e batemos o David e o Kenny de lavada! — Stan contou animado.

— Mas o Kenny não é bom nisso! Ele é do time de Futebol Americano como você! — Butters apontou.

— Bem, é verdade, embora o Kenny só esteja lá porque era obrigatório estar em pelo menos um clube para manter a ajuda de custo para estudos que a família dele recebe. — Stan revelou com a voz contida para ninguém mais ouvir.

Butters parecia surpreso, ele voltou a olhar para Kenny que agora ria jogando um braço sobre Tweek.

— Caramba, eu não sabia! Pensei que ele fazia isso para se manter popular! — O loiro falou impressionado. — Ser um jogador de Futebol sempre faz o cara mais desejável.

— Você não está tão errado, mas algo me diz que o Kenny tem um alvo, ele não está nenhum pouco empenhado em ser popular, Butters!

Do outro lado da quadra, Craig e Clyde se juntaram a Kenny e Tweek, Craig não estava vestindo o uniforme completo de Educação Física, apenas a camiseta, Kenny e Clyde bateram as mãos em um cumprimento, mas quando Kenny se dirigiu a Craig o moreno se resumiu a mostrar-lhe o dedo do meio. Token e Kevin chegaram em seguida e se reuniram com os outros, Kenny olhou para a direção de Butters e Stan, o loiro acenou para eles, se despediu dos outros e começou a dar a volta na quadra, provavelmente indo ao encontro deles.

Butters se condenou por sentir o coração bater acelerado quando Kenny se jogou no chão, sentando praticamente aos pés de Butters, Kenny sorriu para Butters com olhos fechados e a sensação de calor se intensificou no pescoço do pequeno Stotch.

— Ficou com medo de ter a bunda chutada pelo David, lá, Stan?! — Kenny perguntou rindo.

Stan deu de ombros.

— Impossível perder quando estou com o Kyle! Ele é o melhor do time! Sem ofensas, Butters. — O moreno acrescentou urgente.

— Kyle é bom de pontaria, ele dificilmente erra as cestas, sim, mas o Leo é o melhor armador! — Kenny declarou.

Butters sentiu o calor subir de seu pescoço para suas bochechas.

— Obrigado, Ken, mas na verdade os melhores do nosso time são o Kyle, o David e o Token. Eu sou apenas esforçado.

Kenny se limitou a sorrir, e Butters não o encarou, Stan observava atento Kyle vindo em direção a eles, David correu até o ruivo pulando nas costas dele e ambos riram quando Kyle foi surpreendido, próximo dali Rebecca encarava a cena com olhar invejoso.

— O que os bichinhas estão fazendo hoje? — Uma voz implicante surgiu, quando os quatro garotos voltaram o rosto, apenas Butters sorria verdadeiramente.

— Oi, Eric! — Ele acenou.

— E aí, Butters, ainda chafurdando no fora da sua ex canadense, ou resolveu dar uns pegas na piranhinha do Raisins?

Butters suspirou.

— Ela nem trabalha no Raisins mais, Eric. E não, Lexus é só minha amiga.

— Ela deve estar trabalhando em algum clube de strip tease! Do jeito que você anda popular no time de Basquete, logo logo vai estar pegando qualquer uma.

— As pessoas não entram em clubes pra caçar romances, Cartman. — Stan falou de repente. — É a segunda vez que ouço isso hoje.

— Você não, né, Stan, mas deveria. Até porque a única pessoa que você quer pegar, já tem um harém, olha. — Eric Cartman apontou para Kyle conversando com Rebecca e David.

A garota estava firmemente agarrada ao braço de Kyle, e ele ria com a cabeça para trás mostrando o pomo de Adão.

— Não dá pra negar que ser de um clube dá uma ajuda pra popularidade, Stan. — Kenny falou, Butters encarou Stan com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Stan parecia inflar como um balão, Eric sorria satisfeito, então Butters encarou Kenny que agora tinha a atenção totalmente voltada para Tweek e a Gang de Craig do outro lado da quadra, Tweek se afastou do grupinho acenando discretamente para Kenny, Craig estava distraído falando com Clyde e não percebeu quando Kenny se levantou e seguiu Tweek.

Butters observou com o coração apertado quando Kenny colocou o braço por cima do ombro de Tweek e puxou o loiro para fora do ginásio.


	3. No controle

## Capítulo 3 - No controle

Kyle teve tempo de escrever uma mensagem antes de ser abraçado, ele ainda estava no ginásio e todos os outros colegas estavam saindo, apenas Butters e Bradley, o loiro tímido, estavam juntando os equipamentos e por mais que Kyle gostasse de Butters, não queria ajudar hoje, pois havia algo que precisava fazer.

Ele enviou a mensagem recém-escrita e assistiu por cima do ombro de Rebecca Stan apanhando o celular no bolso enquanto conversava com Cartman, Clyde e Token.

— Kyle... — Rebecca sussurrou com um beicinho.

Kyle olhou para ela sorrindo levemente, segurando a mão dela com cuidado.

— Não fique assim, Rebecca, nós vamos fazer uma ótima apresentação nesse evento em North Park! Não ligue para o que as garotas de lá falaram!

— _Sí, preciosa_... — David se aproximou alisando os cabelos ondulados dela, o sotaque mexicano fez a garota sorrir. — Temos o Kyle na nossa equipe! Esse debate está garantido!

Então os olhos chocolate de David encontraram os de Kyle, eles trocaram um sorriso confiante.

— Ah, garotos... desculpem, não sei o que me deu, acho que estou de TPM... — Ela se desvencilhou de David e abraçou Kyle ternamente.

O ruivo sentiu os seios pequenos e redondos pressionados contra seu peito e retribuiu o abraço rapidamente dando tapinhas nas costas dela, então segurou o ombro e afastou-a gentil e imperceptivelmente.

— Galera, preciso ir! — Kyle avisou se despedindo.

Nenhum dos amigos parecia feliz com a saída do ruivo, e os dois ficaram lá, agindo como se fossem estranhos, a única coisa que parecia os unir era Kyle.

O ruivo correu pelos corredores ainda vestindo o uniforme de Educação Física, indo direto à Biblioteca, chegando lá avistou Stan esperando-o no corredor de Literatura Europeia, o moreno parecia procurar algo, mas sorriu ao ver Kyle, abandonando sua busca simulada.

— Hey, cara! — Stan cumprimentou. — Recebi sua mensagem!

— Hey! — Kyle sorriu e se posicionou na frente dele. — Você vai lá pra casa hoje?

Era sexta-feira e este era o dia universal da Festa do Pijama dele e Stan, uma tradição raramente adiada, e por isso mesmo eles já haviam pré-combinado algo.

— Claro, cara, é a tradição! — Stan falou sorrindo. — Já comprei os salgadinhos, vou só passar em casa, tomar banho e apanhar uma roupa!

Kyle se aproximou, sua respiração bateu no rosto de Stan e o moreno se viu recuando para trás e piscando lentamente quando Kyle lambeu os lábios preparando-se para dizer algo, Stan sentiu, que era importante, ele tentou evitar de respirar fundo e sentir o cheiro de Kyle.

— Sabe... Meus pais vão para um evento em Denver, para arrecadar dinheiro para os imigrantes não registrados do Canadá hoje à noite, isso vai até tarde, então eles vão passar a noite em um hotel... Ike vai junto, então vou ficar sozinho...

Eles já haviam ficado por conta própria um milhão de vezes, isso não era uma novidade, mas o olhar de Kyle encarando Stan como se tentasse ler sua mente, a aura que emanava dele e o cheiro de gengibre que sobressaía ao suor e vinha do cabelo ruivo exposto pela falta da ushanka... isso tudo era um monte de novidades que o corpo de Stan não estava ignorando.

— Tudo bem, já fizemos isso muitas vezes, não é? — Stan respondeu um pouco sério demais.

— Você... está chateado comigo...? Por causa desses... _treinos_? — Kyle perguntou e Stan sentiu sua garganta apertar porque a voz do ruivo parecia triste.

— Não! Não, nada disso... eu só... queria poder ajudar mais... — Stan disse desviando o olhar.

Kyle deu um passo à frente, havia um espaço muito pequeno que os separava, Stan já tinha as costas coladas a uma prateleira e o ruivo precisava deixar seu amigo confortável outra vez.

— Stan... você é o _único_ que pode me ajudar. Não confio em mais ninguém! — Kyle apanhou uma mecha de cabelo escuro entre os dedos, com a outra mão acariciou a bochecha de Stan. — Acha que estou melhorando?

O ruivo sentiu suas bochechas corarem e assistiu um crescente vermelho se instalando no rosto do moreno, ele queria beijar o amigo ali, agora mesmo.

— Parece que sim... — Stan respondeu baixinho, ele tinha os olhos azuis semifechados. — Mas você deve ter algo mais pra me mostrar.

Kyle seria estúpido se não tivesse entendido, ele podia ouvir seu coração batendo, mas mais do que isso, ele ouvia o coração de Stan.

— Eu tenho.

Kyle se empurrou contra o peito de Stan, a mochila do moreno bateu contra a estante, ele encontrou a boca do moreno aberta, esperando-o, e Kyle não decepcionaria seu Super Melhor Amigo, o beijo começou lento e cresceu vorazmente, Kyle se afastou milímetros e Stan sussurrou.

— Eu sei que você pode fazer melhor.

Stan queria jogar o jogo, se tinha que fazer isso, era melhor fazer direito, Kyle sorriu rente aos lábios dele e reiniciou um beijo faminto, o ruivo sentia que poderia comer a boca de Stan, e o moreno parecia se entregar gradualmente.

— Você tem tanta fé em mim.

Kyle queria ver mais, ele precisava saber que reações causaria em Stan, então pressionou sua ereção contra a coxa do moreno, esfregando-se ali alucinadamente, o moreno grunhiu.

— Kye...

O ruivo se empurrou mais uma vez, e beijou o pescoço suado de Stan, o gosto enviou uma corrente elétrica e ele sentiu seu pênis pulsar, Stan gemeu novamente, contido e baixo.

Quando Stan encontrou os olhos de Kyle, o verde era ilegível e quente.

— Espero você na minha casa, Stan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A neve já estava fofa e relativamente acumulada em pontos estratégicos e por toda a cidade, e da esquina Kenny viu uma cabeleira loira espetada, acompanhada de braços inusitadamente ágeis lutando contra a camada branca e espessa que se acumulava na frente da garagem dos Tweaks naquela tarde fria em South Park.

Kenny se aproximou sorrateiro, ele havia combinado de se encontrar com Tweek aqui depois da aula, hoje estavam livres dos clubes e Tweek estava ansioso para colocar seus planos em ação, ao pensar nisso Kenny sorriu maliciosamente.

— Sabe que você parece bem quente quando está todo concentrado e pegando no pesado assim? — Ele disse repentinamente.

— GAHHH!! FILHO DA PUTA!!! — Tweek gritou atirando a pá em direção ao amigo.

O loiro pulou apavorado com a chegada súbita, e Kenny se desviou da ferramenta que lhe foi atirada, mas teve a cara de pau de rir, no entanto Tweek o encarava como se pudesse cortá-lo com os olhos.

— Okay, okay... desculpe! Não achei que você estava tão distraído! Sério, cara, você está aí há quanto tempo? E principalmente, pensando no quê? Estamos atrasados para o que combinamos. — Kenny se aproximou com as mãos para cima em sinal de trégua, ele observou que os cabelos de Tweek já tinham pontos úmidos de suor escorrendo pelas têmporas, então se afastou apanhando uma pá. — Vou ajudar você.

Tweek ergueu uma sobrancelha incrédulo.

— Já estou terminando. — Ele disse dando as costas para Kenny e continuando a remover a neve da entrada.

— Ah, vamos lá, Twinkie*... Eu posso fazer você _chegar lá_ mais rápido assim... vai ser instantâneo, e você vai ficar _todo trêmulo_ de cansaço! — Kenny disse cheio de malícia e, muito a contragosto, Tweek sentiu suas bochechas aquecidas.

— Não me chame _disso_ e não fique falando desse jeito, não sou os protagonistas dos pornôs-gay que você assiste, pervertido filho da puta.

Tweek afundou a pá no chão e observou por baixo dos cílios Kenny apanhar a pá dele e trabalhar também, em poucos minutos eles haviam removido toda a neve acumulada, Tweek liderou o caminho para dentro da garagem e guardou as ferramentas, ele puxou as luvas com os dentes, expondo as mãos nuas assim que entrou na casa, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para Kenny o acompanhar.

— Ahhh, o calor da calefação doméstica! A melhor invenção do homem, depois do sexo! — Kenny vibrou tirando a jaqueta velha e atirando-a junto ao casaco de Tweek, no cabideiro postado ao lado da porta.

— Na verdade, café foi a melhor invenção! — Tweek replicou sapiente, ele foi até a cafeteira elétrica que ficava na sala, e serviu-se com uma imensa caneca que havia ali, já o esperando. — Você quer...?

— Se você me der uma caneca desse tamanho, vou ficar pulando igual um canguru! — Kenny informou com olhos arregalados. — Não sei como você não entra em colapso ou algo assim!

— Meu organismo já está acostumado! Uma vez o Craig falou que nas minhas veias correm café, bombeando café para o resto do meu corpo! — Tweek contou sorrindo de leve.

— Hum... Craig disse isso é...? Imagino o quanto ele deve ter se _divertido_ com toda essa cafeína espalhada no seu sistema nervoso! — Kenny se aproximou tocando uma mecha loira espetada de Tweek. — Você poderia me mostrar como é essa explosão de testosterona, huh?

— Corta essa, McCormick! — Tweek enfiou uma caneca de café na frente do rosto de Kenny, interceptando as investidas do outro loiro. — Vamos lá pra cima, você prometeu que ia fazer as coisas fáceis aqui.

— Certo, vamos ver o que você tem pra mim, Twinkie*...

— Já falei pra não me chamar _assim_ , babaca.

Tweek girou os olhos entediado, apanhou uma térmica de um litro e meio de café e, mais uma vez saiu andando na frente, Kenny olhou para ele sorrindo na borda da caneca, bebericando lentamente.

Quando eles chegaram ao quarto, Tweek tirou o suéter, não que ali fosse mais calor e sim porque o café já estava fazendo o efeito esperado e o loiro sentia-se mais quente, Kenny caminhou até a escrivaninha e viu ali um desenho que chamou a sua atenção, ao lado havia anotações, ele sorriu satisfeito.

— Acha que precisamos de mais alguma coisa? — Tweek perguntou do outro lado do quarto, mostrando uma gaveta aberta com alguns objetos, que ele acabava de destrancar.

Kenny atravessou o quarto se posicionando atrás de Tweek, ele era alguns centímetros mais alto que o outro e por cima do ombro do amigo podia ver todo o conteúdo da gaveta secreta.

— Wooow... — Ele assoviou apanhando um tubo e uma caixa totalmente extasiado. — Acho que vamos nos divertir pra caralho até que precisemos de algo!

— Tenho certeza que vai faltar alguns desses. — Tweek virou de frente para Kenny, seus peitos quase colidiram e ele deu um passo para trás. — Estou louco pra usar isso, cara!

Kenny encarou os olhos aveludados, um sorriso animado de curiosidade despontava no rosto de Tweek e Kenny se viu ridiculamente corando por causa da expectativa que o outro loiro investia nele.

— Nah... vamos dar nosso jeito. Sabe que você me escolheu pra isso porque sou o mais experiente, não é? — Kenny disse se afastando.

— Você é experiente, mas eu sou o único que sabe o que vamos fazer e a implicância disso. — Tweek respondeu sério. — Kenny, quero que isso dê certo. _Preciso_ que isso dê certo, entende?!

Já escurecia lá fora e Kenny meneou a cabeça, um calafrio percorreu sua espinha, ele sabia que Tweek confiava nele.

— Certo! Vamos botar pra foder. — Kenny declarou lambendo os lábios e sorrindo sensualmente, ele tirou a blusa de lã que vestia e atirou ao chão, seus mamilos estavam arrepiados de frio por baixo da camiseta branca surrada.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naquela tarde de sexta-feira Kyle chegou em casa tirando as botas de neve e desesperado para tomar um banho, os beijos trocados com Stan ainda estavam presentes em sua pele e sua mente, assim que entrou pela porta da cozinha em busca de um copo de água um bilhete chamou-lhe a atenção. Ele apanhou o papel colado na geladeira enquanto tirava a jaqueta e pendurava na entrada, a letra ornamentada e redonda de sua mãe reiterava sobre sua ausência, e havia alguns lembretes.

Kyle tinha permissão para trazer até quatro amigos para sua casa durante a ausência dos pais, que se daria até a noite de sábado, mas ele não tinha permissão para bebidas alcoólicas (o ruivo girou os olhos para esse detalhe), e por fim, havia comida congelada e dinheiro para Kyle comprar o que precisasse.

_“... Fique seguro! Amamos você, Bubbeh!”_

A assinatura cheia de curvas de Sheila terminava o bilhete, Kyle apanhou o celular do bolso e subiu as escadas digitando uma mensagem, enviou e esperou alguns segundos pela resposta, ele entrou no quarto jogando a mochila no canto e tirando a blusa de lã verde que usava, seu celular vibrou e ele destravou a tela e leu a resposta sorrindo.

Stan estava terminando de se aprontar.

Kyle desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha investigar os armários e a geladeira, havia realmente comida para um pequeno exército, afinal Sheila sabia alimentar meninos adolescentes, ele sorriu satisfeito.

Há algumas quadras dali Stan estava olhando para Sharon Marsh com olhos azuis gigantes, nos últimos tempos ela se tornou mais cuidadosa sobre Stan passar a noite fora, ela tinha medo que ele ingerisse álcool como nos tempos remotos quando ele caiu em uma depressão repentina.

— Mas, mãe... ele vai ficar lá sozinho! Prometo vir amanhã pra casa! Só não posso deixar meu Super Melhor Amigo passar o dia abandonado!

Sharon suspirou, ela sabia que eles costumavam cuidar um do outro.

— Stanley... nem mesmo sei se vocês vão comer direito! Da última vez o Kyle teve uma crise de hipoglicemia porque vocês ficaram muitas horas jogando e ele não comeu nada!

— Mãe! Nós tínhamos 11 anos! Eu vou cuidar dele, okay? Não vamos exagerar.

— Não sei, Stan... Só você e o Kyle?

— Sim, apenas nós dois, videogames e comida que a Sra B. deixou! Vocês não iam amanhã visitar a Shelly? E eu não ia ficar aqui de qualquer maneira? — Stan apontou, e contrariada, Sharon balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. — Então, mãe! Eu volto aqui à noite, ou quando vocês chegarem me mandem uma mensagem!

— Ahhh! Tudo bem! — Ela disse vencida. — Mas fale com seu pai antes!

Stan se jogou nos braços dela, beijando o rosto com carinho.

— Você é a mãe mais linda de South Park, sabia? — Ele falou estalando um beijo em cada bochecha.

— Pensei que era a Laura... — Ela sorriu tímida.

— Não foi com ela que papai se casou! — Stan piscou charmoso, parecendo muito com Randy, Sharon riu alto.

O moreno correu até o quarto e esvaziou a mochila na cama espalhando os cadernos, apanhou uma calça de pijama e uma camiseta de dormir, jogou tudo lá dentro junto com o notebook e o controle para jogar com Kyle, ele tomou um banho às pressas, e vestiu-se correndo.

Ao descer a escada Stan foi até a garagem onde seu pai lia tranquilamente deitado num sofá que fora recentemente instalado ali, Randy ergueu os olhos encontrando-o

— Hey, Campeão! Está chegando?

— Não, na verdade estou indo para a casa do Kyle!

— Ah. É sexta-feira, não é?

— É sim... volto amanhã, já combinei com a mamãe! — Ele respondeu colocando as mãos nos bolsos. — Pai, posso perguntar uma coisa?

— Claro, filho, porque não? Pergunte!

— Pai... é... seria possível conquistar alguém que nunca olhou para você? Alguém que nunca considerou a possibilidade de dar uma chance?

Randy sentou, sua feição era solene.

— Meu filho. Um Marsh nunca se dá por vencido! Não pense que conquistei sua mãe facilmente, não! Tive que derrubar mais de mil hippies em uma competição de tiro livre de tequilas, mijo à distância e batalha de solos de guitarra! Você não pode desistir, Stanley! Mostre que você herdou minha capacidade de bater qualquer um no mijo à distância!

— Mijo...? — Stan franziu as sobrancelhas, depois balançou a cabeça. — Bem, você acha que devo tentar algum movimento?

Randy se aproximando do filho.

— Um movimento, huh? — Stan sentiu seu pai abraçando-lhe por cima de um ombro. — Não. Deixe as coisas andarem sozinhas.

Stan encarou o pai que emanava uma aura de Buda.

— Pai, você não está me ajudando.

— É. Eu sei. — Ele disse balançando a cabeça. — Nem pretendo, quando você fizer uma cagada, não quero ter parte nisso.

Ele sorriu e Stan girou os olhos.

— Que seja, tenho que ir, o Kyle está me esperando! Nos vemos amanhã!

Randy deu batidinhas no ombro do seu filho, e observou ele sair, seus olhos ficaram presos na porta por alguns instantes, até que ele respirou fundo.

— Quem disse que esse seu alguém nunca considerou a possibilidade, Stanny-boy? O menino Broflovski simplesmente gosta de estar no controle. É irritante!

Stan caminhou rápido na rua, ele avistou Kenny ajudando Tweek a retirar a neve da frente da casa dos Tweaks e estranhou a proximidade dos dois, que estavam tão distraídos a ponto de não ver Stan passando, o moreno puxou a touca azul da bola vermelha a fim de cobrir suas orelhas, a jaqueta marrom era quente embora parecesse uma fina peça pois o moreno tremia, seus cabelos escuros ainda estavam molhados.

O moreno tocou os lábios sentindo-os quentes, durante toda a semana Kyle continuara com seu “treino”, mas no geral isso consistia em ele fazer declarações exageradas e na maior parte das vezes, caricatas, mas cerca de uma hora atrás, na Biblioteca depois da aula de Educação Física, o beijo que eles trocaram parecia que os levaria para outro nível...

Stan acelerou os passos quando a frente da residência dos Broflovskis entrou no seu campo de visão, seus tremores não eram de frio, mas sim de inquietação pelo que viria, Kyle lhe mandara mensagens e Stan sabia que eles estariam sozinhos, ele sentia-se sinceramente um pouco inseguro sobre a situação toda, mas decidiu que antes de entregar Kyle para quem quer que fosse, iria aproveitar o que viria, deixaria Kyle definir o ritmo, mas não ficaria parado.

Quando Stan chegou à porta da casa, bateu, mas ninguém atendeu, ele girou a maçaneta e descobriu que estava destrancada, Stan colocou o casaco no cabideiro, tirou as botas, e subiu ao quarto de Kyle.

Ao passar pelo banheiro descobriu que o amigo estava no banho, seu coração acelerou com a ideia de que Kyle estava ali, molhado e nu, passando a mão no próprio corpo... talvez estivesse se masturbando por conta da ereção que Stan lembra bem que o ruivo tinha mais cedo.

Ele apertou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça, não deveria pensar nisso agora, ele mesmo não se masturbou mais cedo ao chuveiro, simplesmente ignorou o pau duro e idiota que zombava dele.

Exatamente como agora.

Stan respirou fundo e entrou no quarto, ele atirou a mochila ao chão junto à de Kyle e jogou-se na cama, o que foi um erro pois o cheiro de Kyle estava em todo o maldito lugar, tudo isso estava o enlouquecendo, ele tentou outra vez evitar o pensamento, ele fechou os olhos e adormeceu embalado pelo cheiro de Kyle.

Kyle terminou o banho, ele sentia-se leve e renovado, deixara a porta aberta e provavelmente Stan já estaria esperando por ele. O ruivo vestiu uma calça de pijama fina, a noite já começava a cair e o frio dentro da casa parecia dar as caras, ele saiu do banheiro secando o cabelo em uma toalha, ao chegar ao quarto deparou-se com Stan dormindo em sua cama, o cabelo do amigo estava úmido, e seus lábios levemente separados, seu rosto estava rosado do calor do edredom que o cobria até o peito, e Kyle sorriu quando notou que o amigo tinha um pé para fora da coberta e ele vestia um par de meias que o ruivo emprestou da última vez que Stan dormira ali.

Kyle puxou o edredom até o queixo de Stan e cobriu também seus pés, em seguida saiu do quarto em direção à cozinha, ele colocou uma pizza no micro-ondas, e mexeu nos armários em busca de guardanapos, pegou latas de refrigerante na geladeira, apanhou tudo e levou para o quarto, puxou uma mesinha baixa para apoiar o que seria o jantar deles.

Alguns minutos passaram e Stan continuava dormindo, Kyle não queria acordá-lo, mas o alarme do micro-ondas ecoou baixo na cozinha e a pizza estava pronta, então o ruivo desceu, apanhou a pizza e trouxe ao quarto, em seguida acomodou o jantar no centro da mesa.

Kyle se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, o rosto de Stan era sereno, ele dormia muito tranquilamente, o ruivo brincou com o cabelo escuro, um dedo dele escorregou na bochecha de Stan desenhando a mandíbula forte, Kyle apreciou tocar o queixo pronunciado do moreno uma das características que ele achava das mais marcantes naquele rosto.

Kyle puxou o edredom e a orelha de Stan surgiu, Kyle chegou mais perto e colocou o cabelo para o lado.

— Stan... — Ele chamou com a voz baixa, mas o moreno não vibrou nenhum músculo. — Stan, a pizza está... _quente_.

Ele acrescentou a última palavra com a voz sensual, seus dedos voaram para os lábios do moreno, ele tocou desenhando aquela superfície e lembrando do último beijo que eles trocaram.

— Eu amo você. — Kyle sussurrou rente ao ouvido de Stan, ele plantou um beijo casto na bochecha do amigo e isso definitivamente trouxe Stan à vida.

— Desculpe... eu meio que desmaiei... — Stan abriu os olhos ainda relutante, o ruivo o observou, talvez o cansaço da semana estava batendo nele mais duro que o normal.

— Temos pizza! — Kyle ofereceu, seus olhos brilhavam tão intensamente que Stan não conseguiu desviar deles.

Os dedos de Stan tocaram sua orelha, onde Kyle sussurrara alguns segundos atrás, estava aquecida e havia um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha.

Kyle foi até a escrivaninha e pegou o controle remoto, ele ligou a TV e eles sentaram-se confortavelmente assistindo alguma maratona de algum show que eles não poderiam se importar menos.

Eles começaram a comer e tudo caiu na normalidade de sempre, eles falaram sobre a semana e sobre alguns trabalhos entregues, eles terminaram de comer e Stan se ofereceu para levar tudo de volta à cozinha, ele era sempre esse cara doméstico e Kyle sempre achou providencial, uma vez que ele mesmo preferia rastejar para seu Xbox e colocar algum jogo, não demorou nada para Stan estar de volta com algumas latas de refrigerantes que ele apenas colocara na mesa que Kyle, em sua ausência, já posicionou num canto do quarto.

— O que vamos jogar hoje? — Stan pergunta sentando ao lado de Kyle depois de pegar seu próprio controle na mochila.

— Um jogo de tiros? Qualquer coisa mais relaxante! — Kyle respondeu jogando um olhar preguiçoso para Stan.

Eles jogaram por pouco mais de uma hora, Kyle venceu mais e isso deixou Stan frustrado, então Kyle resolve desligar o videogame e ligar a televisão, ele jogou uma lata de refrigerante para Stan.

— Law e Order, cara? Sério? Faz eras que não assisto nada além dos jogos dos Broncos! — Stan riu, mas ele já estava com um pouco de sono também.

— Sei lá, só vamos assistir um pouco, parece que tem uma série nova, _Shooter_ , parece uma boa premissa!

— Okay, vamos com isso! — Stan disse aleatoriamente, então Kyle se aproximou tão rápido que o moreno quase engasgou com o refrigerante. — O... quê?

— Você... eu _amo_ você, você é _perfeito_. — Kyle falou limpando uma gota que escorreu dos lábios de Stan.

Eles se encararam por um minuto, Stan estava congelado, o olhar de Kyle era predatório, o ruivo sentou-se ao lado de Stan, no chão junto à cama onde eles jogavam videogame alguns instantes atrás, na televisão um novo show começava, Stan desvia do olhar de Kyle e viu que não era o show que o amigo falou, na tela da TV dois rapazes andavam em uma moto, um deles desceu do veículo e começou a filmar o amigo fazendo manobras.

Stan respirou fundo, ele disse que ajudaria, disse para si mesmo que não ficaria parado... então era melhor agir.

— Kyle, você precisa treinar mais a parte da entrega, depois da declaração. — Stan disse e se virou de frente para Kyle, ele praticamente pulou em cima do amigo. — Vou te mostrar... Assim...

Stan sentou-se no colo de Kyle e segurou o rosto do amigo, seus olhos azuis vasculhando todos os sinais possíveis, então Stan lambeu os lábios, sorrindo, Kyle não disse nada pois não estava acostumado a não tomar as decisões.

— Cara... — Kyle sentiu uma revoada de borboletas sem senso de direção batendo asas dentro do seu estômago.

— Eu amo você. — Stan falou, e beijou-o de forma lenta e possessiva.

A língua dele entrou em contato rápido com a língua de Kyle, suas respirações aceleraram e Stan separou amplamente os lábios rodando a língua dentro da boca de Kyle, ele mordeu o lábio inferior e segurou fortemente na nuca de Kyle, puxando-o para si de um jeito que não havia como o ruivo fugir.

— S-Stan...

Não que Kyle pensara um único momento em sair dessa situação, ele até agora não havia trocado um beijo com este grau de entrega, e mesmo Stan se encontrava aturdido por protagonizar essa cena, Kyle rodou as mãos na cintura do moreno e começou a acariciar aleatoriamente a pele disponível entre a barra da blusa e a cintura da calça jeans.

Stan moveu seus quadris pra frente e pra trás, foi uma fricção inegável e inexplicável, Kyle resfolegou em seus lábios, ondulando todo seus corpo em busca de mais contato e Stan aumentou a força do beijo, rodando a língua e movendo o rosto, brincando de morder os lábios de Kyle enquanto começava a subir seus dedos por dentro da camiseta de pijama que o ruivo usava.

O beijo foi aumentando juntamente com o calor do quarto, Kyle apertou a cintura de Stan e puxou a blusa dele, deixando-o apenas com a camiseta, o moreno empurrou o ruivo para o chão, e ele continuou beijando sua boca e empurrando-se para frente e para trás sobre Kyle, o ruivo rosnou com o contato dos membros eretos, separados apenas por duas barreiras de tecidos, Kyle o segurou, tentando manter Stan no lugar, mas o moreno continuava se movendo erraticamente.

Stan estava gostando de ver as reações de Kyle, ele nunca fora do tipo de cara que vai pra cima de uma menina, no geral Stan é o cara que se orgulha de deixar a outra pessoa levar na sua própria frequência, mas agora ele queria despertar toda a vermelhidão que surgia no rosto de Kyle, Stan queria ser o motivo dos cabelos bagunçados e da respiração pesada de Kyle... Stan queria mostrar que fosse quem fosse que Kyle se declararia em breve, esse alguém teria que se esforçar muito para superar Stan, em diversos níveis.

O moreno se afastou e lambeu a mandíbula de Kyle, com uma mão ele se apoiou no tapete e com a outra ele se esgueirou por dentro da camiseta encontrando um mamilo e roçando um dedo ali, Kyle praticamente chorou, era um som que Stan jamais ouvira vindo dele, e ele gostou.

Assim Stan continuou seus avanços lambendo o pomo de Adão de Kyle e mordendo de leve seu pescoço pálido, a pele do ruivo era deliciosa e Stan se perguntou como nunca havia tentado fazer isso antes.

Ele se afastou e encarou Kyle, os olhos desfocados de desejo, a ereção palpitante contra a dele deixava claro o bastante que o ruivo estava gostando, Stan desceu a mão e tocou o pênis de Kyle por cima do tecido, mas o ruivo o segurou com um aperto de aço.

— Stan... cara... Não...

O estômago de Stan apertou, Kyle poderia estar desistindo do treino, ou ele fora longe demais com esses amassos? Quando estavam no quarto ano, durante aquela onda dos PCs, eles aprenderam sobre o _Consentimento_ , será que foi assim que Stan errou?

Ele recuou a mão e sentou-se pronto para se afastar, em sua mente Stan correu com um plano de inventar alguma desculpa para ir embora, ele jogou um olhar para sua mochila no canto do quarto. Kyle olhou para ele com olhos arregalados percebendo a ideia do amigo, afinal, eles liam um ao outro como se fossem livros conhecidos e decorados, o ruivo acirrou o aperto na cintura do moreno.

— O que eu quero dizer, é que há uma cama perfeitamente confortável bem ali. — Ele falou sentando-se ainda com Stan preso ao seu colo. — Se você quiser...

Stan sorriu, uma onda de alívio correu em seu rosto e Kyle o beijou por sua própria conta dessa vez, Stan se entregou ao beijo sentindo Kyle o erguer no colo, as mãos do ruivo fortes e acostumadas à bola de basquete estavam agora espalmadas em sua bunda, prendendo-o firme e com segurança.

— Não está satisfatório? — Stan perguntou rente aos lábios de Kyle, rodando seus braços em torno do pescoço do ruivo e cruzando as pernas nas costas dele.

— Está bom, mas na cama isso vai ser foda pra caralho, Stan.


	4. Conhecimento nunca é inútil

## Capítulo 4 - Conhecimento nunca é inútil

Butters novamente foi o último a deixar a quadra, hoje ele ficara para ajudar a limpar o Ginásio, com ele havia mais alguns colegas, mas todos executaram o mínimo de tarefas e correram em direção ao fim de semana, Butters poderia entender isso, então paciente como sempre, ele enrolou a rede de vôlei e começou a arrastar os postes.

— Eu ajudo.

Uma voz suave surgiu e Butters olhou para trás intrigado, ao deparar-se com Bradley, não Bradley Biggles que Butters achava um pouco irritante e mimado, mas seu amigo tímido que coçava sem jeito seu cabelo loiro volumoso e encaracolado.

— Ah, Bradders! Não sabia que você ainda estava aqui! — Butters respondeu animado enquanto Bradley apanhava a outra extremidade do poste para ajudá-lo.

— Achei que talvez você precisasse de ajuda. — Bradley encolheu os ombros caminhando com Butters para a sala dos equipamentos esportivos.

Bradley se transferira há pouco tempo para South Park, originalmente ele e Butters ficaram amigos durante um acampamento que Butters participara ainda na infância. A alma gentil e amável de Butters foi capaz de acolher o confuso e problemático Bradley, a conexão foi tão intensa que eles dois continuaram se falando por anos a fio, até que a família de Bradley decidira se mudar quando ele estava no sétimo ano e o garoto viera estudar na mesma escola que Butters.

Butters era o apoio afetivo e psicológico de Bradley, e fora essencial para a adaptação do novo aluno, não houve problemas e quatro anos depois Bradley estava totalmente ajustado à vida na cidadezinha das Montanhas.

— Você pode ir para o seu fim de semana, amigo! Posso lidar com isso aqui! — Butters falou por cima do ombro, encarando Bradley na outra extremidade.

Alguns colegas restantes ainda deixavam a quadra, Butters viu Rebecca e David saindo logo após Kyle, nas arquibancadas traseiras estava Craig conversando com um garoto, de longe Butters poderia dizer que era Tweek, se não tivesse visto ele sair antes com Kenny.

A lembrança de Kenny saindo logo atrás de Tweek alguns minutos mais cedo fez o sorriso de Butters sumir por um momento.

— Não se trata só disso, sabe? — Bradley falou e isso trouxe Butters de volta àquele momento.

Ele sorriu para o amigo, estava muito claro que Bradley gostava infinitamente de Butters, sua inocência e sua cordialidade, sua graciosidade e seu enorme coração simplesmente deixavam Bradley sem outra opção a não ser amá-lo, e isso era tão claro para Bradley quanto o fato de que Butters nunca ia gostar dele da mesma forma, e doía nele ver Butters com aquele olhar quebrado que ele tinha em seu rosto quando observava o menino McCormick deixar a quadra mais cedo.

Eles reuniram os últimos itens restantes espalhados na quadra e guardaram tudo, foi rápido uma vez que Butters pôde contar com a ajuda de Bradley.

— Butters, quer vir até minha casa tomar um chá? — Bradley convidou.

Eles ainda estavam na sala dos equipamentos, a um passo da porta, Butters empurrou o carrinho das bolas de vôlei para o canto e arrumou a mochila nas costas, Bradley se aproximou, a expectativa borbulhava dentro dele, havia tomado uma decisão a tempos e queria muito que Butters o notasse.

— Ah, nossa, eu adoraria, Bradders, mas não posso! — Butters falou olhando para a tela do celular. — Estou atrasado para arrumar o armário de casa, e meu pai não vai me perdoar!

— Oh...

Decepção lavou o rosto de Bradley, percebendo isso Butters deu um passo à frente e afundou a mão nos cabelos macios e encaracolados.

— Mas outro dia, o que acha? — Butters combinou sorrindo.

Sem perceber Bradley deu um passo à frente e acabou cercando Butters, prendendo o amigo entre ele e o carrinho de bolas, alguma coisa caiu atrás deles, mas Bradley não se importou, tudo o que ele queria era se afogar nos olhos azuis límpidos de Butters.

— Eu... preciso conversar com você. — Bradley praticamente implorou.

Butters ainda encarava Bradley com olhos macios e sorriso reconfortante, ele tinha aquela candura de quem nunca poderia ser atingido por insinuações ou meias-palavras, Bradley sabia disso, foram anos fazendo essa dança que não ia a lugar nenhum.

— Posso ir na sua casa amanhã? — Butters ofereceu. — Você está chateado com algo, amiguinho?

Bradley baixou o rosto encarando o alto da cabeça de Butters, que agora o abraçava, eles já passaram por isso muitas vezes e ele sabia que era um abraço fraternal, daqueles que você dá até em um cachorro na rua, por pena, ou compaixão... pelo menos Butters daria.

— Não. Não pode!

Ele enlaçou Butters pela cintura e aproveitando da sua pequena diferença de altura encarou os lábios do outro loiro.

— Bradders... o que... está fazendo...?

Bradley sentiu sua mão queimando na cintura de Butters, ele acariciou os cabelos lisos como se fosse fios de ouro sob a luz do sol, aqueles cabelos eram a coisa que ele mais amava sobre Butters, depois de sua personalidade, ele lambeu os próprios lábios e começou a baixar a cabeça, aproximando-se da boca bem desenhada e perfeita de Butters, estava a um milímetro de tocar aqueles lábios suculentos...

— Não sabia que aqui virou seção de amassos, Stotch. — Uma voz monótona surgiu por trás deles, Bradley se afastou soltando a cintura de Butters que oscilou, mas não caiu. — O Diretor PC pediu para fechar o Ginásio. Melhor terminar essa esfregação lá fora.

Butters saiu detrás de Bradley e conferiu seu celular, em seguida sorriu para o recém-chegado.

— Nossa, wow, obrigado, Craig, o tempo está correndo muito rápido! — Bradley sentiu suas bochechas arderem de raiva e inveja, pois a atenção de Butters agora era toda de Craig Tucker.

— Tanto faz. — Craig deu de ombros se afastando seguindo Butters.

Havia outro loiro com Craig, e Bradley amargou Butters o cumprimentando efusivamente.

— Olá, você! Nossa... você está ótimo, Thomas! Suas olheiras praticamente sumiram! — Butters tocou o rosto do loiro que acompanhava Craig.

— Estou usando [CARALHO] um novo medicamento [MERDA!]... — Thomas declarou brincando com a alça da mochila.

Bradley notou um sorriso surgir no rosto de Thomas, Craig observava tudo com olhos frios, enquanto Butters continuava jorrando sobre a boa aparência recente de Thomas, enquanto o outro respondia com monossílabos e gritos causados por sua Síndrome de Tourette.

Craig sentiu um ombro batendo com força um pouco acima do seu cotovelo, ele deu um passo para o lado evitando de se desequilibrar e ergueu levemente a sobrancelha, assim deparou-se com uma expressão hostil no rosto de Bradley, o que era _bem incomum_ , geralmente aquele garoto era tímido e arredio, no entanto Craig notara que ele ultimamente mudava quando estava com Butters.

— Estava... combinando quando vai ser a próxima visita à lavanderia, Tucker? — Bradley apontou com o queixo para Thomas, a voz baixa dele era plana e alfinetava Craig diretamente.

— Pelo menos não costumo encurralar caras na sala de equipamentos esportivos. — Craig falou sem olhar para Bradley. — Honestamente, não poderia ser mais clichê.

— Meta-se com a sua vida, Tucker. Vá tomar conta do seu ex-namoradinho que anda pendurado na barra da saia do McCormick. — Bradley virou para Craig encarando-o com olhos castanhos penetrantes. — Eu vi eles saindo juntinhos hoje, estavam tão íntimos, trocando segredinhos...

Craig arregalou os olhos, porém rapidamente se recompôs, o sorriso frio e olhos desinteressados estavam de volta.

— Eu não ligo. — Craig falou caminhando para fora do Ginásio, Butters e Thomas já iam na frente.

— Verdade. Você tem outros loiros pra reconfortar... Você e o McCormick são bem parecidos.

Craig virou-se para enfrentar Bradley, não que estivesse totalmente surpreso com a atitude do cara.

— Nunca... me compare com o McCormick.

— Realmente, ele está com o Tweek agora, e você não. — Bradley falou e se afastou, acenando com a mão para Butters.

Craig nem havia notado que eles já estavam do lado de fora da escola, Butters acenava para Thomas que também ia embora, o Stotch sorriu para Craig, eles caminharam lado a lado, ganhando o pátio e encontrando a neve caindo pesadamente.

Tweek estava com o McCormick... Craig apanhou o celular e enviou uma mensagem, ficou encarando o aparelho esperando que a resposta fosse instantânea, mas nada aconteceu.

— Posso ir com você? — A voz doce de Butters surgiu como se viesse do fundo de uma caverna, Craig o encarou com olhos desfocados. — Craig... você está bem?

O moreno jamais admitiria, mas aquela informação sobre Tweek estar íntimo do McCormick o deixara chateado, ele ergueu os olhos e encontrou o olhar preocupado de Butters.

— Você está ficando com o cara do acampamento gay? — Ele perguntou ignorando totalmente o que Butters falara antes.

— Ah... o nome dele é Bradley, você sabe, Craig. E, não! Ele é meu amigo, gosto de conversar com ele. — Butters falou sorrindo amavelmente.

Craig fez uma careta, inocência não tinha charme nenhum, era estúpido.

— Ele não quer ser seu amigo, Stotch. — Ele respondeu friamente.

— O quê??

Butters ficou chocado, parecia até que lágrimas estavam surgindo em seus olhos, Craig rodopiou os olhos.

— Ele estava a um passo de beijar você lá, sabia? — Craig apontou, pensando que era bem ridículo revelar o óbvio.

— Não... não, nada disso, você viu errado! — Butters explicou rindo meigamente. — Bradders não faria isso, ele é inofensivo.

Pureza também tinha limites.

— Inofensivo meu pau. — Craig declarou veemente. — O cara quer entrar nas suas cuecas, Stotch, e eu to pouco me fodendo, mas não diga que não avisei.

Butters ficou encarando Craig por um tempo, ele parecia avaliar o que o moreno falou, em seguida um olhar compadecido surgiu em seu rosto, ele deu um sorriso triste e ergueu-se na ponta dos pés, depositando assim um beijinho casto na testa do moreno.

Craig ficou estático, totalmente surpreso com aquele comportamento.

— Problemas de ereção... sei como é, certa vez o Jimmy me pediu conselhos... se bem que o pinto dele era o oposto de _inofensivo_... — Ele se afastou e o seu olhar era de pena, encarando Craig. — Mas seu pintinho vai ficar bem, Craig... é bom ser inofensivo, evita constrangimentos.

Craig levou a mão ao rosto, escorregando dos olhos até o queixo, realmente, Butters Stotch era um caso _perdido_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyle aproveitou a oportunidade rara de ter Stan em seus braços e o beijou ardentemente, adorando o peso do moreno rente a si, acostumado a uma vida de tirar a neve da frente da casa e fazer cestas de três pontos, que exigia não apenas um uma certa força bruta, mas concentração intensa. Kyle estava gostando muito de poder mostrar para Stan essa força.

Stan não estava surpreso, quantas vezes ele mesmo já havia se jogado nos braços de Kyle, quando crianças era um ato normal, e muitas vezes Kyle reagia instintivamente segurando Stan no ar, como da vez que eles se reencontraram quando Kyle voltou de São Francisco, ou quando Stan foi fazer as pazes no Cartman Burguer. O moreno recebeu a língua de Kyle frenética em sua boca, as mãos do ruivo seguravam seu traseiro acariciando aqui e ali, Stan estava quase tão entregue quanto podia, porém um gemido escapou de seus lábios quando Kyle abandonou sua boca e mordeu sua orelha, lambendo até o pescoço.

Kyle não chegou a dar um passo cheio, e Stan sentiu as costas colidirem com o colchão, Kyle rapidamente o deitou com cuidado e o moreno sentiu-se entregue totalmente aos beijos longos e molhados de Kyle, a língua escorregou da boca para desenhar padrões aleatórios na mandíbula do moreno, as mãos de Kyle deslizaram explorando e se posicionaram firmes na cintura de Stan, a fim de conter os pequenos pulos que o amigo dava ao reagir às suas carícias, o ruivo então voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço apaixonadamente, Stan não conseguia conter gemidos baixos e graves, o moreno estava tão concentrado nas sensações que não percebeu a mão de Kyle subindo sorrateiramente por dentro da camiseta através do seu abdômen, ele só notou mesmo isso quando Kyle passou o polegar no mamilo enrijecido pelo desejo.

— Kye... cara... eu não... Ahhhh, ca... ralho! Hmmm... Kye... — Kyle gostou de ouvir mais uma vez o apelido novo, que parecia guardado para estes momentos.

Stan levou ambas as mãos aos cachos úmidos de Kyle e sentou-se na cama, o ruivo voltou a grudar as bocas em um beijo molhado e lento a fim de calar o grito Stan, ele continuou brincando com o mamilo, louco para afastar o rosto e poder observar como o moreno estava reagindo, mas pelo bem que os gemidos abafados faziam ao ego de Kyle, ele empurrou Stan deitado novamente e se manteve beijando o amigo.

Stan estava tendo uma batalha interna, tentando conter seus quadris que queriam simplesmente rebolar embaixo de Kyle, ele queria desesperadamente continuar a fricção que fizera antes, seu pênis já latejava preso na calça jeans e sua boca que não parava de deixar grunhidos constrangedores escaparem, ele abriu uma fresta dos olhos e viu com clareza as bochechas de Kyle vermelhas, o ruivo tinha uma mão espalmada em seu peito, empurrando Stan para prender o moreno rente à cama, Stan sentiu Kyle quebrar o beijo e os lábios do ruivo foram descendo deixando um rastro quente de saliva e desejo, o calor irradiava de cada ponto onde a boca de Kyle estivera, então repentinamente Kyle afastou a boca e puxou a barra da camiseta de Stan por cima da cabeça, deixando assim o moreno nu da cintura pra cima, Kyle o beijou novamente nos lábios, a língua brincou lambendo seu lábio inferior, mas foi uma passada rápida e Stan lamentou quando sentiu o amigo se afastar e apertar a cintura dele com força, então Kyle mordeu-lhe o bico do mamilo esquerdo.

— AHHNNN... Kye... puta merda...

Kyle sorriu por baixo dos cílios encarando Stan com olhos verdes divertidos, ele continuou brincando com o mamilo, mordendo, chupando e beijando, intercalando cada movimento com lambidas, com a mão esquerda Kyle beliscava o outro mamilo abandonado, até que ele trocou de lado e começou a chupar e brincar esfregando seu queixo no mamilo direito de Stan.

O ruivo encarou Stan, sorrindo com olhos semiabertos, um mamilo preso entre seus dentes.

— Cara... eles são... bege... um pouco rosados... parecem com seus lábios.

Stan gemeu alto com a vibração da voz de Kyle rente a este ponto tão sensível, Kyle desceu a mão livre pela lateral do corpo de Stan e descansou-a na cintura do moreno, ele começou a distribuir beijos no peito de Stan, incentivado cada vez mais pelos gemidos altos do amigo, quando Kyle encontrou o umbigo e espetou a língua ali, molhada e quente, Stan simplesmente contorceu-se debaixo dele, Kyle sentiu o próprio membro doer dentro da sua calça, a ereção era completamente visível como se fosse uma barraca armada na sua virilha. O ruivo afastou os lábios da barriga do moreno e encarou Stan ali, com o rosto vermelho, o cabelo bagunçado e um olhar totalmente entregue que Kyle jamais vira.

— Stan... eu posso... — Ele começou posicionando as duas mãos no botão da calça jeans que Stan vestia.

— Kyle... — O moreno hesitou mordendo o lábio inferior e Kyle queria beijar-lhe tão forte a ponto de esfolar aquela boca perfeita. — Eu não... não sei, cara... você não acha que... sei lá, isso pode ser inútil para o seu treino...

Por um instante o estômago de Stan afundou pensando que tudo isso era apenas uma prática para alguém que Kyle queria de verdade, ele apertou os olhos e tentou esconder o sentimento de rejeição.

— Conhecimento nunca é inútil, cara... nunca diga isso... — Kyle respondeu com a voz grossa, ele abaixou-se e seus lábios encontraram os de Stan, ele o beijou novamente e quando se afastou com a boca aberta ainda havia um fio de saliva que os mantivera conectados por um momento. — Se você pedir eu paro imediatamente... Okay?

Stan meneou a cabeça, Kyle abriu a calça jeans empurrando junto com ela as meias vermelhas do Terrance que pertenciam a ele, Kyle moveu-se e excluiu totalmente a roupa com maestria e determinação, tudo foi jogado ao lado da cama, o ruivo encarou uma cueca boxer vermelho-terra que surgiu por baixo da calça e caía perfeitamente bem na pele de Stan, Kyle alisou com um dedo o contorno do pênis, havia uma mancha úmida cobrindo o local onde estava a cabeça do membro.

— Cara... você está tão molhado... — Ele falou, a voz de Kyle mudou para um sussurro e enviou um arrepio em todo o corpo de Stan.

— Kye... — Stan gemeu quando Kyle tocou com a ponta dos dedos o local molhado em sua boxer. — Cara...

Kyle deslizou as mãos até as coxas torneadas de Stan, apertando-as com uma pressão de luxúria, havia algo selvagem nos olhos verdes do ruivo, Stan estava a ponto de explodir só por aquele olhar.

— Stan... — Kyle começou e sua voz estava deixando Stan na ponta de um abismo. — Parece apertado pra caralho isso aqui... me deixa tirar...?

Como resposta Stan elevou o quadril para facilitar a retirada da peça, Kyle tirou a boxer tão devagar que Stan achou que estava sendo torturado enquanto os dedos do ruivo roçavam, queimando sua pele, ele ficou incapaz de abrir os olhos, sentia sua cabeça leve e seu corpo ardendo, ele jamais se sentira assim tão exposto e quente.

— Is...so... ah... cara... isso é meio... constrangedor... — Stan abriu os olhos encontrando Kyle, sorrindo para ele com olhos nublados.

— Você é tão incrível... — Kyle falou com adoração, seus olhos brilhavam como uma esmeralda recém polida, e Stan não conseguia parar de olhar para ele. — Eu... cara... eu posso?

Stan assistiu confuso Kyle aproximar o rosto de sua virilha, seu pênis latejava e havia mesmo uma gota transparente de pré-semen saliente e brilhante na cabeça, Stan levou meio segundo para entender o que iria acontecer.

— Cara! Não, espera! — Ele falou sentando, sua mente ainda estava meio turva do desejo. — Kyle, isso... não é necessário!

— Por favor, Stan... eu quero fazer isso... olha só como você está... quero que você se sinta bem... vai... vai ajudar no meu treino...

“Droga” aquele papo de treino de novo. Stan se jogou na cama novamente, ele virou o rosto não querendo encarar Kyle agora.

— Okay... se vai ser bom para o seu _treino_...

Kyle sorriu sem perceber a pontada de amargura na voz do moreno, e o coração de Stan bateu pesado em seu peito, ele ficou assistindo quando a boca de Kyle encontrou seu pênis que, ignorando a angústia momentânea de Stan, latejou e ardeu entre os lábios do ruivo.

— Kye... Ahhhh.... — “Pau traidor do caralho” Stan pensou sem poder conter um gemido longo que escapou entre seus dentes

— Você tem um pau lindo, cara... — Kyle disse antes de enfiar todo o comprimento dentro da boca e chupar com devoção, não havia maneira de alguém convencer Stan de que Kyle jamais fizera aquilo. 

— Ahhh, puta merda, Kye... você... já fez isso, cara?! Já, não é? — Stan falou cobrindo os olhos se escondendo, ele corou dos pés à cabeça quando Kyle se afastou abandonando seu pau que latejava em chamas.

— Nunca! Você acha que estou indo bem? — Kyle respondeu com um sorriso sacana.

— Bem... pra caralho... mais do que bem, na verdade... — Stan declarou, afastando as mãos dos olhos, mas Kyle não respondeu, apenas se concentrou lambendo e chupando.

Stan olhou para Kyle totalmente vestido em cima dele, o cabelo encaracolado oscilava levemente quando o amigo fazia movimentos de ir e vir, o calor úmido rodeava seu pênis e ele tinha certeza que não poderia haver coisa melhor, Kyle intercalava chupões com pequenas mordidas que eram mais como uma pressão dos dentes contra seu pau, Stan sentiu a língua do ruivo deslizar tocando a veia dilatada e brincando com sua glande e o prepúcio, num movimento mais profundo Kyle deixou o membro de Stan chegar até a garganta tocando gloriosamente o céu da boca dele, Stan sentiu um orgasmo crescente se aproximando.

Kyle soltou o pênis dele com um som molhado e obsceno.

— Stan... me deixa tentar uma coisa...— A voz dele era rouca e baixa, parecia perigosa e quente. — ...prometo que paro se você não quiser...

O corpo de Stan estremeceu visivelmente.

— Jesus, Kye... qualquer coisa...

Kyle se afastou e esticou o braço puxando uma gaveta ao lado da cama, ele enfiou a mão ali e Stan já estava quase chorando pela perda do contato com a boca quente do ruivo, Kyle se inclinou e a calça de pijama dele esfregou levemente no membro de Stan, o moreno rebolou involuntariamente, Kyle ergueu um tubo na frente dos olhos do amigo.

— Cara... você já foi tocado... lá? — Ele apontou para baixo, Stan estava totalmente embevecido de tesão, ele mordeu os lábios encarando os olhos verdes de Kyle. — Pela Wendy... ou outra menina?

— É... o quê? — Stan não conseguia raciocinar bem, não conseguia parar seus quadris de se esfregarem em Kyle, parecia tão bom... — Cara...

_“Wendy ou outra menina?”_ Stan pensou, claro que _ele mesmo_ já fizera isso em si, mas não estava preparado para contar para Kyle agora.

— Você confia em mim? — Kyle puxou seu rosto, o que fez Stan ter um momento de coerência, Kyle parecia tão sério e compenetrado...

— Claro, cara...

Kyle o beijou ternamente, Stan sentiu seu gosto fraco na boca dele, o ruivo se afastou e puxou as pernas de Stan, dobrando-as, os pés do moreno estavam plantados na cama, Kyle pensou um momento, incapaz de tirar os olhos do pênis duro e corado de Stan, ele apanhou um travesseiro a mais e colocou abaixo do bumbum do moreno, elevando-o levemente do colchão, então apertou o tubo de lubrificante, lambuzando os dedos totalmente, Kyle desceu os dedos encontrando o ânus de Stan, um dedo tocou a entrada enquanto o pênis era engolido ao mesmo tempo pela boca do ruivo.

— PUTAMERDA... PORRA... KYEE... HMMMM...

Stan dessa vez realmente gritou e Kyle sorriu, o moreno olhou e quase gozou com a imagem dos lábios do ruivo esticados em torno do seu pau, suas bochechas vermelhas e cabelos bagunçados, Kyle forçou um dedo de leve, empurrando com delicadeza, mas Stan estava a ponto de explodir, e começou a respirar pesadamente.

Rapidamente Stan percebeu que precisava de mais.

— Kye... Kye... tá tão... quente... por... favor... Kye, fode isso... me fode com seus dedos... por favor, Kye...

Ele se empurrou, mas não sabia qual direção era a melhor, a boca de Kyle ou seus dedos.

— Droga, cara... você não deveria ser tão bom assim... — O moreno gemeu.

Kyle se concentrou nas reações de Stan, o amigo estava respirando pesadamente, gemia alto e Kyle estava agradecido por não ter ninguém em casa, ele quisera fazer aquilo por muito tempo e mesmo suas fantasias anteriores não cobriam a realidade debaixo dele, Stan, alto e moreno se empurrando em seus dedos e boca, os gritos chegavam aos ouvidos de Kyle e iam direto para seu próprio pênis negligenciado, ele queria mostrar para Stan que era bom, que poderia fazer o amigo se sentir bem, ele enfiou um segundo dedo fundo no traseiro de Stan e sentiu uma saliência na ponta do seu dedo médio, Kyle acariciou ali uma e outra vez, ele queria que Stan soubesse que isso era tudo para _ele_ , para Stan e mais ninguém. Kyle leu e estudou sobre as preliminares com outro cara... ele traçou uma ideia de como poderia seduzir Stan... mas ele jamais, JAMAIS, teria imaginado o que estava acontecendo agora...

— KYE... Ahmmm... porra... Kye... eu... ca-ralho...

Stan ergueu o traseiro se jogando na boca de Kyle, o ruivo colocou um terceiro dedo que deslizou fundo facilmente dentro do moreno por causa da quantidade absurda de lubrificante, Stan tentou se afastar da boca de Kyle e se empurrar com mais força nos dedos, mas o ruivo o segurou e chupou com vigor até que Stan estremeceu, e um jato quente encheu-lhe a boca.

Impaciente Stan sentiu Kyle tocando um ponto dentro dele que jamais sentira antes, nem mesmo sabia que existia, ele se perdeu nessa sensação maravilhosa e toda sua vida e essência estava concentrada nos dedos de Kyle o tocando, esticando, fodendo... a boca de Kyle se alimentava de toda a emoção que a carícia gerava, e _“caralho... isso é bom pra porra...”_ O moreno pensou sentindo seu corpo sacudir de forma involuntária, uma explosão aconteceu dentro dele, tudo era branco e quente, e ele abriu os olhos levemente e viu Kyle o observando por baixo dos cílios, havia um sorriso contido na boca esticada que o sugava duramente.

— AHHH... NNNGH, KYE...

Kyle afastou os lábios de Stan, esperou os espasmos cessarem e começou a retirar os dedos devagar, o moreno lamentou ao sentir-se vazio.

Kyle limpou os lábios com as costas da mão, ele pegou uma caixa de lenços de papel e limpou Stan com cuidado retirando todo resquício de lubrificante, limpou seus próprios dedos e se afastou, ficando de pé ao lado da cama.

— Obrigado, Stan! — Kyle falou acariciando o lado da bochecha do moreno, os olhos azuis o encararam encapuzados de sono, envolvidos pela letargia pós-orgasmo. — Você é meu Super Melhor Amigo.

Stan mal teve tempo de ver Kyle colocando um edredom sobre ele para protegê-lo do frio, em seguida o amigo se afastou em direção ao banheiro, Stan virou para o lado sonolento, tentando chutar para o fundo da mente a ideia de que aquilo que acabara de acontecer era apenas um treino, preparando Kyle para outra pessoa.


	5. Enfrente seus sentimentos

## Capítulo 5 - Enfrente seus sentimentos

Era início da tarde de sábado, sentado no chão da sala de jogos de Token, Craig olhava para a tela do celular consternado, ele não obtivera resposta de uma mensagem enviada ainda ontem para Tweek, isso era algo totalmente fora da rotina o entre ele e Tweek, e agora o moreno se esforçava para não pensar no motivo que levou o loiro a não lhe responder, quebrando um padrão tão intrinsecamente incluso na vida deles.

Craig desligou a tela do celular e enfiou-o no bolso, ele tentava duramente não passar nenhuma emoção em seu rosto, mas sua sobrancelha teimava em franzir, como se tivesse vontade própria.

— Craig, parceiro, desista disso e vamos jogar! — Clyde falou bufando. — Daqui algumas horas eu e o Token temos compromisso.

— É, cara. O Tweek não vem, esquece! Vou chamar o Kevin ou o Jimmy, um deles pode fazer dupla com você! — Token falou puxando o celular. — Aliás, Kevin é bom, Craig, você sabe que ele é até melhor que o Tweek.

— Não! — Craig disse de repente, Token e Clyde trocaram um olhar. — Não, nos jogos de terror o Tweek é imbatível! Não vou jogar sem ele!

Clyde se levantou entediado.

— Só que ele não vai vir, parceiro! O Tweek saiu com o Kenny ontem à noite, e agora pela manhã _você viu_ o que eu vi! — O garoto da jaqueta grená com o símbolo do Colorado Rapids se aproximou de Craig, apontando um dedo na cara dele, como se o acusasse. — Por que você fugiu e não perguntou nada, seu imbecil? Agora vai ficar aí de negação, enlouquecendo! Pelo amor de Deus!

Token suspirou, devolvendo o celular para o bolso observando Craig erguendo o dedo médio para Clyde.

— Vocês podem me situar? O que diabos aconteceu afinal?! — Token apanhou um grande copo de refrigerante e observou Craig e Clyde com olhos questionadores.

— Tweek deve estar dando uns amassos no Kenny. — Clyde falou sem rodeios, Token engasgou um pouco e tossiu.

— Não fode. — Foi tudo o que o amigo respondeu, Token franziu as sobrancelhas e soltou o copo. — Contem isso direito!! Craig, fale alguma coisa, homem!

Craig continuava olhando apático para o celular, além da primeira, havia mais cinco mensagens que ele enviara a Tweek entre ontem e hoje, todas as seis receberam o mesmo tratamento: Nem ao menos foram visualizadas. O moreno apenas ergueu um dedo do meio para Token, o amigo não se abalou voltando seus olhos escuros para Clyde, à espera.

— Estou falando sério, parceiro! Senta aí que vou contar tudo o que vimos! — Clyde respondeu em tom de conspiração.

Craig caminhou em direção à janela dando as costas para a falação de Clyde, seu estômago deu uma cambalhota estúpida quando ele começou a lembrar da cena.

_Flashback – Dez horas da manhã, mesmo dia_

A manhã de sábado estava fria como já era de se esperar do início de outubro, nevara durante a noite, e as calçadas estavam cobertas por uma faixa de gelo respeitável, Clyde chutou a neve irritado.

— Droga, odeio andar até a casa do Token, é longe pra caralho! Por que não marcamos essa reunião na casa do Tweek? Pelo menos já estaríamos quase lá! — O garoto puxou o capuz da jaqueta de nylon grená.

Craig bufou, sua respiração formando uma nuvem condensando o ar frio daquela manhã, eles estavam se dirigindo à casa de Tweek para apanhá-lo para mais um sábado de jogos e maratonas de séries na Mansão Black.

— Você mesmo concordou com a ideia de ser na casa do Token! Pare de reclamar, Clyde, só falta mais duas quadras! — Craig girou os olhos e declarou sem emoção.

— Era só por causa da calefação e da comida de lá! Olha, quer saber? Vou implorar pro pai do Tweek nos emprestar o carro! SIM, que ideia incrível! — Clyde arregalou os olhos impressionado com a própria sugestão, mas quando olhou para ver a reação de Craig, o moreno estava com olhos vidrados encarando à frente, em seguida Craig o puxou para um canto atrás de um muro. — Que porra, Craig...?

— Shhhh!!! — Craig cobriu a boca de Clyde com ambas as mãos, escondido atrás do amigo, o moreno puxou Clyde, abaixando-se quase até o chão.

_— Mas você gostou do meu desempenho, Twinkie..._ — A voz de Kenny flutuou no ar, sensual e sarcástica. — _Admita... a noite foi divertida, huh?_

Então Craig soltou Clyde e se ergueu lentamente, Clyde se levantou também, por trás de uma mureta dava para ver Kenny conversando com Tweek no patamar da porta dos Tweaks, Craig sabia que os pais de Tweek estavam na cafeteria a esta hora, mas não conseguia entender porque Kenny estava lá tão cedo em um sábado.

O moreno se preparou para ir até lá, ajustou a mochila no ombro e quando inclinou o corpo para sair do esconderijo, congelou ao som do riso de Tweek.

_— Tudo bem, foi satisfatório... foi uma distração razoável durante a noite_. — Tweek falou baixinho, ele parecia nervoso, suas bochechas estavam um pouco coradas. — _Mas você também falou que eu me superei!_

O loiro acusou, e aquele sorriso com olhos fechados estava lá, exposto para Kenny, Craig se encolheu sem poder tirar os olhos da cena, algo frio escorregando no seu interior.

— _E essa é a mais fodida verdade, porra! Você faz maravilhas com as mãos, cara..._ — Mesmo de longe deu para ver o sorriso vibrante de Kenny, ele se aproximou e alisou a bochecha de Tweek com um polegar. — _E eu vou te ajudar a ficar ainda melhor!_

Clyde jogou um olhar perplexo para Craig, que tinha os punhos fechados e apertava a mandíbula, Clyde quase podia tocar a aura assassina que emanava de Craig. Ele puxou o amigo pela manga do casaco azul royal, Craig o encarou como se fosse o próprio demônio, ele fervia de ódio, Clyde tinha certeza.

— _Você é muito convencido, homem!_ — A voz de Tweek voltou a oscilar entre eles, o loiro dera um passo à frente e tocava com um dedo o peito de Kenny, empurrando-o para o degrau abaixo. — _Já falei que eu poderia ter pedido ao Stan ou o Token, não pense que você é muito especial, não_.

Craig viu Kenny descendo do degrau da porta de Tweek ainda de costas, ele jogou a cabeça para trás, uma gargalhada sonora fez alguns pássaros voarem, Tweek tinha no rosto um olhar desafiador, e Craig sentiu um pouco de orgulho dele.

— _Cara! Não o Token!_ — Kenny continuou rindo. — _Talvez o Stan... ele não tem experiência suficiente, mas com aquele enorme coração, com certeza. Token, no entanto... Não, cara, ele resolveria a coisa de outro jeito!_

Ao som do nome de Token, Clyde fez menção de sair do lugar, mas Craig o puxou novamente, arrastando-o, eles deram as costas para a cena e desceram a rua dando a volta na quadra, o percurso ficou mais longo e foi feito em silêncio, até que Clyde estourou.

— Porra, parceiro! Você vai ficar aí com essa cara?? Você não acha que eles estão se pegando... acha? — Craig continuou caminhando ignorando a explosão de Clyde, o amigo passou as mãos nos cabelos castanhos. — Cara, eu não esperava por isso, quer dizer... o Kenny costuma flertar com todo mundo, mas o Tweek...

Craig ajustou a mochila no ombro e puxou o velho chullo azul com bola amarela escondendo até mesmo seus olhos.

— Olha, Clyde. Não quero falar sobre isso, tá legal. Estamos atrasados, o Token vai ficar irado se demorarmos demais, sabe como ele é.

— Não, cara, eu quero falar sobre isso! — Clyde quase gritou. — Você tem andado estranho ultimamente. Distante, pensativo, fazendo muralhas para proteger o Tweek dos avanços do Kenny, ou de quem quer que seja!

Craig jogou um olhar vazio para Clyde, mas o amigo notou um pequeno franzir de lábios.

— Tweek é meu amigo, não quero que ele seja usado como um brinquedo sexual, nem pelo McCormick, nem por ninguém.

O moreno estava de costas, então Clyde não podia ver suas pequenas mudanças de expressão para definir o quanto essa declaração era real.

_Tempo atual – Meio dia_

— E foi mais ou menos isso. — Clyde falou mordendo um taco, o recheio caiu um pouco na sua mão e ele lambeu sem rodeios.

A boca de Token estava aberta e seus olhos estatelados, ele procurou Craig que estava quieto sentado encarando a paisagem dos Jardins da Mansão através da janela.

— Estou mais curioso em saber no que _eu_ poderia ter ajudado o Tweek. — Token declarou sentando na frente de Clyde. — Quer dizer, se ele precisa de mim, sabe que pode pedir, não sabe?

Clyde jogou-lhe um olhar sugestivo, balançando as sobrancelhas.

— O que você acha que seria, hein, _Azul Meia-Noite_? Mas eu mesmo queria confirmar, o Craig ali não deixou.

Clyde se inclinou e passou um dedo através do peito de Token, a blusa azul-marinho de gola alta delineava os mamilos, e foi ali que o dedo de Clyde parou, brincando.

Aos poucos a compreensão surgiu no rosto de Token, ele deu um tapa na mão de Clyde que riu sonoramente.

— Não... não... não... cara...

— Ah, vamos lá, companheiro. Você nunca pensou em... — Clyde mordeu os lábios, fazendo movimentos estranhos de vai-e-vem com a mão perto da virilha. — ...dar uma _mãozinha_ pra um amigo?

Token saiu do sofá, pegando um canapé e aproveitando para manter alguma de distância “elegante” de Clyde.

— Não! — Ele falou como se fosse óbvio.

— Ah, qual é... só na broderagem, sabe? _Bro-job_ , parceiro! — Clyde piscou charmoso se levantando e perseguindo Token.

— Não, cara, para com isso! — Token falou sério, mas Clyde sorriu.

— Você faria sim, dependendo do Brother, você ajudaria.

Clyde levantou a mão pronto para tocar no rosto de Token que o encarava com um olhar régio de aviso.

Craig se aproximou, seu olhar vagou de Clyde para Token.

— Entendo que vocês héteros tenham algumas curiosidades, a tal da broderagem, mas Clyde, o Token não apenas _gosta_ de garotas, ele é o que chamam de “ _straight as an arrow_ ”*. — Craig falou cheio de conhecimento, Clyde sorriu.

— Eu também gosto de garotas, mas sei lá... Pode ser divertido fazer as coisas mais brutas às vezes. — Clyde declarou rindo, Token ainda o encarava com expressão entediada.

Craig de braços cruzados na frente de Clyde ergueu a sobrancelha, Token balançou a cabeça.

— Você é goy*, Clyde. Essa sua curiosidade do caralho ainda vai dar trabalho pra Bebe. — Craig informou. — Agora que já esclarecemos isso, podemos voltar pro almoço?

— Craig, você só quer fugir de enfrentar seus sentimentos. — Clyde acusou. — Admita que está louco de medo de perder o Tweek.

— O Tweek não é _meu_ , idiota...

Os dois se encararam e uma batida suave na porta desmanchou o enfrentamento, a mãe de Token entrou com uma pizza enorme de quatro sabores, atrás dela o Sr. Black carregava latas de refrigerante. Alheia ao clima, a mãe de Token largou a pizza no centro da mesinha da sala de jogos de Token, e encarou o filho bem mais alto que ela.

— Querido, eu e seu pai estamos indo almoçar com alguns amigos, voltaremos à noite, depois me envie uma mensagem com o resultado do seu jogo, sim?

— Mãe... é só um amistosinho com a galera de North Park, nada demais! — Token sorriu benevolente.

— Mas eu queria assistir! — A Sra Black fez um beicinho.

— Eu disse a você, eu só tinha uma senha! Não podemos colocar muita gente lá, a diretora Vitória cedeu gentilmente o ginásio da Escola Elementar! — Token explicou dando um beijinho na testa de sua mãe. — Da próxima vez será um jogo sério, então quero você, o papai e a Nicky na primeira fila!

— YEAH! — A Sra Black vibrou. — Vou gritar mais que a Sheila Broflovski!

Token e seu pai trocaram um olhar sorridente.

— Certo, querida, agora vamos, Token tem poucas horas para aproveitar com os amiguinhos dele! — O Sr. Black falou puxando a esposa pela cintura.

— Clyde, boa sorte no seu jogo também, fiquei sabendo que será contra um time de Denver?

Clyde engoliu uma dentada de pizza.

— Ah, sim, nada demais também, estamos apenas aquecendo pras eliminatórias intercolegiais!

— Espero que se divirta! — A mulher sorriu bondosa para Clyde, então seus olhos encontraram os de Craig, e o sorriso dela esmoreceu um pouco, ela se aproximou esticando o braço para fazer um carinho na cabeça do garoto. — Você está bem, Craig? Parece triste por trás desse olhar frio e durão.

— Tô legal. — Ele falou sem expressão.

A mãe de Token esticou os lábios apiedada, sabia que apesar da máscara de frieza estoica, era óbvio que Craig estava com algum tipo de problema, ela lançou um olhar a Token e Clyde, com certeza os amigos também perceberam isso e o ajudariam.

— Muito bem! Estamos indo! Tchauzinho garotos!

O casal Black ondulou as mãos em uma dupla despedida, na sala Clyde engolia um enorme gole de refrigerante acenando para eles, Token sorria e Craig estava com a cabeça em outro lugar, seu telefone vibrou e ele apanhou com pressa na expectativa de que fosse uma mensagem que tanto esperava...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Uma faixa de luz branca entrava pelas cortinas entreabertas, Stan abriu os olhos aos poucos, o cheiro de Kyle estava presente em toda a parte e, situando-se rapidamente, o moreno percebeu que estava na cama do amigo, mas sozinho.

Stan virou de lado e esticou o braço tocando o local na cama onde Kyle certamente dormira, o travesseiro estava amassado e o lugar dele ainda estava aquecido.

Era tudo parte de uma rotina entre eles, sempre dormiam na mesma cama e o dono da casa sempre preparava o café da manhã, no entanto hoje especialmente Stan queria ter acordado primeiro, queria ter visto o rosto de Kyle dormindo ao seu lado.

Por um momento a cena da noite passada voltou a sua mente e o moreno pensou que houvesse sonhado, ele jogou o braço cobrindo os olhos, um calor lavou seu corpo dos pés à cabeça enquanto a emoção experimentada chacoalhou algo dentro dele, Stan se ergueu da cama e abriu a gaveta ao lado, e lá estavam algumas provas do que acontecera: Havia lubrificante e lenços de papel.

Stan puxou o edredom para revelar que estava vestindo sua boxer vermelho-terra, ele não estava vestindo nada da cintura para cima e não sabia como foi que sua boxer voltou ao seu corpo. O moreno olhou para a cadeira da escrivaninha, e lá estava sua roupa de ontem, dobrada cautelosamente. Então ele tinha certeza que fora tudo obra de Kyle.

— Hey, cara! Você acordou?

Kyle atravessou a porta sorrindo para Stan, o ruivo equilibrava uma bandeja nas mãos enquanto fechava a porta com um pé, ele viu o moreno olhar confuso e ainda vestindo apenas a cueca que Kyle conseguira com algum custo colocar em um Stan adormecido na noite anterior.

— Hey!

Stan cumprimentou timidamente, ele desviou os olhos e Kyle sentiu-se um pouco ignorado, mas sua mente não se prendeu neste sentimento nem por um segundo, pois ao ver o peito nu de Stan ele lembrou de tudo o que fizera na noite passada.

— Você... quer café da manhã?

Kyle colocou a bandeja na mesa e alcançou um prato com dois ovos fritos e bacon, isso capturou a atenção de Stan definitivamente.

— Whoah! Você fez panquecas com gotas de chocolate?! — Stan delirou encarando o outro prato que Kyle dispunha na mesinha.

— Claro que fiz, cara! São suas favoritas, afinal! — Kyle disse sorrindo.

Stan comeu os ovos tão rápido que poderia ter engasgado.

— Isho axi xá uuto om, Aio... * — Stan falou com a boc cheia e Kyle não teria entendido se não fosse os anos que viveu com aquela cena repetida toda vez que ele fazia o café da manhã.

— Vai se engasgar, Stan... depois não quero o seu time na minha cola, igual àquela vez que você vomitou e culparam meu Milk Shake. — Kyle enfiou o garfo calmamente na sua omelete, achando graça de Stan falando com a boca cheia.

Stan engoliu tudo acompanhado de um enorme gole de suco de laranja.

— Cara, todo mundo não sabia que eu vomitei porque a Wendy tinha inventado de me beijar? — Stan falou como se fosse um conhecimento geral.

— Sim, porque obviamente é fácil culpar a Presidente do Grêmio Estudantil, não acha? — Kyle respondeu sarcástico, enquanto tomava um gole do seu próprio suco.

Stan deu de ombros, terminou seus ovos e o suco, os dois se envolveram em um silêncio confortável, alguns minutos se passaram quando o moreno começou a comer suas panquecas, Kyle assistiu deliciado quando Stan derrubou uma boa quantia de calda de chocolate nas panquecas.

— Cara, isso é incrível! Quem diria que você pode fazer um café da manhã tão bom! — Stan falou lambendo os dedos sujos de chocolate.

Kyle girou os olhos.

— Cara... Por favor, eu sou filho de Sheila Broflovski! Minha mãe faz questão que aprendemos a nos virar, até o Ike sabe fazer panquecas e waffles!

Stan grunhiu qualquer coisa antes de dar uma enorme garfada em um pedaço de panqueca encharcado de calda, Kyle sentiu sua garganta apertar quando olhou para o amigo, mirando direto em seu peito exposto.

Stan terminou seu suco e engoliu feliz o último pedaço da panqueca, ele ainda lambeu os dedos outra vez, sonoramente, para desespero de Kyle que o encarava com grandes olhos verdes e a boca entreaberta.

O ruivo inclinou o rosto para a frente por cima da mesinha, seu nariz a um centímetro do de Stan.

— Ah... o quê?

— Você... tem chocolate bem aqui.

Kyle deslizou o dedo no peito de Stan, limpando o chocolate, em seguida lambeu o próprio dedo, tal como Stan fizera inconscientemente um minuto antes, agora o moreno o encarava com olhos azuis nublados.

Os olhos de Kyle pousaram nos lábios de Stan, havia uma mancha de chocolate ali implorando para ser lambida, então Kyle se aproximou lentamente, Stan estava paralisado, todo seu corpo em expectativa, Kyle chegou a botar a língua pra fora, indo em direção a Stan...

Então o celular de Kyle tocou alto e estridente, não era uma mensagem, mas sim uma chamada, o ruivo tinhas as bochechas vermelhas e jogou um olhar irritado para o celular, ele se afastou rapidamente e apanhou o telefone do outro lado do quarto.

Stan se recostou na cama atrás dele, chateado, corado e trêmulo, o que teria acontecido se o celular não tivesse tocado? Stan olhou para baixo e notou sua ereção surgindo descarada em sua boxer vermelho-terra.

_“Jesus, eu sou um adolescente com tesão ou o quê?_ ” Stan pensou desgostoso, entreouvindo Kyle falar ao telefone.

— Hey, Rebecca! Está tudo bem?

O moreno empurrou um último pedaço de panqueca goela abaixo, ao som do nome de Rebecca, a panqueca não parecia mais tão deliciosa.

— Tudo bem, estarei aí em 30 minutos!

Kyle acenava com a cabeça se despedindo, ele lançou a Stan um olhar apologético, o moreno não pôde esconder sua insatisfação.

— Cara, não me diga que você precisa sair? — Stan questionou, havia uma mágoa na voz dele que fez o rosto de Kyle cair. — Eu não gosto dessa garota! Se lembra daquela vez que ela raspou sua cabeça?

— Cara... ela tinha oito anos, ela não é mais assim...

O moreno se levantou e começou a se vestir, o estômago de Kyle afundou, ele queria ter ficado mais tempo com Stan, esse era o plano inicial.

Stan por sua vez demonstrava irritação e havia um toque de mágoa em sua expressão concentrada, ele puxou o casaco pela cabeça e arrumou a barra da roupa, pensando que talvez não fosse mais “útil” para Kyle e seu precioso treinamento para conquistar alguém, estava tão certo de que estava se aproximando mais de Kyle, estava jogando o jogo dele, estava aderindo às regras dele, mas como fazer isso se estivessem separados?

Kyle olhava para Stan enquanto o amigo fechava o zíper da calça jeans, não queria deixá-lo ir assim, com este sentimento ruim, queria passar a maior parte do seu tempo com Stan e mais ninguém, ele agora achava que estavam ainda mais próximos, não poderia estragar todo esse trabalho.

— Eu preciso ir até a escola, estamos nos preparativos finais para aquele Encontro com o Clube de Debates de North Park, a Rebecca e o David me chamaram para revisar algumas pautas. — Kyle disse de repente. — Você quer ir para lá comigo? Isso... isso pode ajudar no meu treino...

Stan foi arrancado de seu entorpecimento, _“sim, o tal treino estava lá novamente”_.

— Eu tenho esse jogo com os caras de Denver, preciso estar lá pra reunir o time às 2:30 da tarde. — Stan falou se virando e enfrentando Kyle. — Eu posso ir com você, mas preciso mandar umas mensagens antes e precisarei voltar em casa para pegar meu material para o jogo.

Kyle apertou os olhos para ele.

— Sim, eu tenho um jogo com a galera de North Park às 3:30... mas, você é o responsável pelo almoço, lembra? — Kyle cruzou os braços tentando soar brincalhão. — Acho que já fiz muitas _coisas gostosas_ pra você, não é?

O sorriso sujo de Kyle fez Stan pensar em tudo, menos no café da manhã, o moreno tentou ignorar o arrepio que esta frase causou em todo seu corpo, e apenas voltou seu rosto para Kyle.

— Tem razão, antes dos jogos vamos ao Whistlin' Willy's hoje, por minha conta.

O sorriso torto de Stan fez o coração de Kyle falhar uma batida dentro do seu peito.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Já passava das duas da tarde quando Tweek acordou, ele acabara desabando na cama em um sono profundo logo depois de se despedir de Kenny na manhã daquele sábado, o loiro esfregou os olhos se encarando no espelho e secando os cabelos molhados de um banho recente — que não serviu para lavar o sono que ele ainda sentia —, as olheiras estavam bem fracas como por milagre, talvez o tempo com Kenny tenha ajudado a relaxar, por muitas horas naquela noite foi como se ele não tivesse problemas; foi como se neste momento só o que importasse fosse este sentimento de plenitude por fazer algo tão bom.

Mesmo quando ele e Kenny simplesmente apagaram de exaustão, Tweek se sentia inflado de uma nova energia. Acordaram cedo e continuaram de onde haviam parado, Kenny tinha uma disposição absurda e isso deixava Tweek totalmente satisfeito. Ele apanhou um copo de café esfregando os olhos, tomou de uma golada só, feliz pelo que fizera, ele sentou-se ao chão admirando a antiga gaveta de cuecas totalmente lacrada com fita antignomo, cortesia de Kenny, também.

Então os olhos de Tweek se voltaram para baixo da cama e ele notou seu celular lá, agitado o loiro amassou o copo de café que acabara de ingerir, jogando-o no lixo ao lado, ele rastejou até o celular e para sua surpresa o aparelho esteve desligado durante todo este tempo.

Tweek puxou o carregador de uma gaveta e plugou na tomada, havia esquecido totalmente que tinha um celular, o aparelho ligou e ele esperou alguns instantes o sistema iniciar para olhar intrigado mensagens de Clyde e Token. Mas seus olhos se arregalaram quando, com assombro inegável, encontraram mensagens de Craig.

Seis mensagens de Craig, para ser exato.

Tweek jogou em cima da cama a toalha que estava em seus ombros e correu os dedos abrindo cada uma das mensagens de Craig.

A primeira era da noite anterior.

_Me diga como convencer os bundões a jogar Layers of Fear?_

_Eles querem Counterstrike, ugh._

Tweek soltou o celular como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara, esqueceu completamente que tinham uma reunião na casa do Token, e que Craig sempre contava com ele para convencer os outros a jogarem os games de terror.

Era parte da rotina de Craig.

Tweek torceu os lábios, apanhou o celular e notou que a segunda mensagem fora enviada perto da meia-noite, e Craig NUNCA enviava mensagens tarde assim.

_Os atletas sem cérebro têm compromisso, vamos pegar você às 10._

Havia mensagens de Token e Clyde, confirmando que teriam de antecipar a reunião, ambos tinham compromisso com seus respectivos times. Clyde ainda fez uma piada sobre contar com Tweek para convocar seus amigos gnomos para roubar as cuecas dos times adversários.

E mais duas mensagens de Craig da manhã daquele dia, uma com intensão de acordar Tweek, e a outra confirmando o horário.

Tweek sabia que o horário coincidia com a saída de Kenny, mas Craig não passara lá, Tweek teria visto se ele se aproximasse.

Não teria?

Mas nada disso aconteceu, Tweek apenas se despediu de Kenny e capotou na cama, onde dormira por mais de quatro horas.

Então ele viu a última mensagem e seu coração acelerou.

_Kevin é uma bosta neste jogo, cara._

_Parece que ele perde para o Clyde de propósito._

_Por que você não veio?_

Tweek olhou para o horário, a mensagem fora mandada uma hora atrás, se ele corresse daria tempo de pegar o final do encontro, o celular ainda não estava carregado o suficiente, logo não poderia levá-lo.

O loiro puxou um casaco de lã xadrez verde do armário e jogou por cima da camiseta branca de mangas compridas, ele correu escada abaixo e saiu pela porta.

Já na rua Tweek nem percebeu que estava um frio enregelante, ele caminhou a passos ligeiros, quando não havia pessoas na volta ele corria um pequeno trecho, a casa de Token não era tão longe, só 15 minutos mais e talvez ele conseguisse chegar lá antes que os garotos se despedissem.

Tweek correu a última quadra, ele sentiu o vento gelado cortando seu rosto, quando chegou próximo à esquina, diminuiu o ritmo, não sentindo o cansaço devido aos vários copos de café que ingerira durante a noite e naquela manhã.

Então ele dobrou a esquina, a Mansão Black suntuosa era a última residência no final de uma rua sem saída, e ele viu de longe Craig parado na frente de uma árvore, Tweek sorriu e respirou fundo, acalmando-se para se aproximar do amigo, em poucos passos Tweek percebeu que Craig não estava sozinho, ele conversava com alguém que estava encoberto pelo corpo do moreno, nenhum dos dois olhara na direção de Tweek, e de repente Craig deu as costas e caminhou, ele não ergueu a cabeça e não viu Tweek que estava a apenas alguns metros, foi neste momento que Tweek reconheceu os cabelos loiros de Thomas, o garoto puxou Craig pela mochila, uma rajada de vento bateu e foi impossível ouvir o que foi falado, mas Craig voltou-se para o outro garoto com uma expressão confusa em seu rosto.

Tweek então viu, como em câmera lenta, quando Thomas (o garoto loiro que Tweek lembrou amargamente: Craig tinha adoração), ergueu-se na ponta dos pés, jogou seus braços no pescoço do moreno, e esmagou sua boca contra a de Craig.

Tweek voltou seus olhos para o chão, encarando seus tênis cobertos de neve, e virou-se para voltar para casa...


	6. Reforço

## Capítulo 6 - Reforço

O vento cortou o ar sacudindo os pinheiros que adornavam a frente da Mansão Black, Craig acabara de se despedir de Token, Clyde já tinha ido para seu jogo havia algum tempo. O moreno chutou a neve, ele resolveu que ficaria ali fazendo hora na vaga esperança de encontrar Tweek, sua mensagem fora visualizada fazia pouco mais de 10 minutos, então... sempre havia uma chance.

Craig esperou, porque não queria ir para casa, sua vontade era de ir até a casa de Tweek e arrancar dele o que existia entre o loiro e o McCormick, mas Craig não tinha certeza se queria ouvir a verdade.

Não tinha certeza se suportaria.

Ele puxou o celular mais uma vez do bolso e ouviu seu nome sendo chamado, não era a voz que ele queria ouvir, ele virou a cabeça encarando Thomas que enviara uma mensagem horas atrás.

— Craig [CARALHO] você... tem certeza que [MERDA!] não quer ir no jogo de Basquete dos [PORRA] caras? Eu queria [PUTAMERDA] apresentar você pros [CUDEPORRA] meus amigos de North Park.

Craig sorriu tentado.

— Cara, eu... disse na mensagem, tenho umas coisas pra resolver. — O moreno falou arrumando a mochila, o olhar triste de Thomas fez Craig se sentir mal. — Mas quem sabe outra hora a gente saia junto? Tenho que levar umas coisas na lavanderia, o que acha? Vou te avisar. Até mais, Thomas.

Craig deu as costas, se ficasse ali mais tempo poderia acabar cedendo àquele olhar perdido e expressão nervosa de Thomas, era ridículo sempre estar disposto a tentar fazer aquele cara se sentir bem, o moreno respirou fundo encarando as botas, ele deu um ou dois passos, e então foi puxado pela alça da mochila.

— Eu não... quero [CARALHODURO] esperar... mais...!!

Um turbilhão sufocante de neve e vento envolveu a cena, Craig encarava espantado o rosto feroz de Thomas, o moreno não teve tempo de reagir quando o garoto o puxou pelo pescoço e a boca fria como gelo se pressionou contra a dele, e a língua de Thomas rapidamente penetrou entre seus lábios, dura e frenética.

Sem entender o que estava acontecendo, no início Craig correspondeu ao beijo, incapaz de rejeitar a atitude corajosa de Thomas, mas quando o loiro separou os lábios e começou a aprofundar o beijo, Craig o empurrou gentilmente.

— Cara, não... o que... o que foi isso, Thomas?

Porém o loiro na frente dele tinha o rosto corado e o olhar fixo em um ponto atrás de Craig, confuso o moreno reparou que todo o corpo de Thomas estava retesado e as mãos fechadas em punho, Craig poderia ler “raiva” escrito em capslock na expressão de Thomas, então o moreno virou-se para descobrir que tipo de visão deixaria o sempre tão gentil Thomas naquele estado.

O estômago de Craig despencou e seu coração congelou.

Tweek tinha a cabeça baixa, e como um animal ferido deu as costas para eles caminhando tropegamente, no começo foram passos incertos que se tornaram uma corrida, um rastro se formou quando Tweek afundava os pés na neve macia numa tentativa de se afastar da cena.

Pela segunda vez Craig ficou paralisado, ele voltou os olhos para Thomas, o garoto nada disse, apenas virou de costas, os ombros tensos e os punhos ainda fechados, Craig entendeu isso como uma deixa e correu atrás de Tweek, que a esta altura já dobrava a esquina.

— TWEEK!! TWEEK, ESPERA!! — A voz de Craig ecoou em meio à neve.

Ele correu, mas Tweek corria mais tropeçando e se reerguendo com dificuldade, de repente Tweek caiu, e Craig conseguiu se aproximar.

— Cara... não é isso que você pensou! — O moreno gritou a dois metros de distância. — Eu tava só... ele tava só...

— O quê... Craig? Beijando? — Tweek baixou a voz. — Desculpa, cara... eu não queria ter interrompido.

A voz do loiro era quase indistinguível, a garganta de Craig deu um nó quando ele viu Tweek apertando os dedos na neve, ainda de joelhos ali, como se tivesse recebido uma sentença, os cabelos loiros acumulavam neve e os lábios de Tweek já começavam a ficar azuis.

— Não, Tweek, você não interrompeu porra nenhuma! Era só... O Thomas precisava de companhia para ir ao jogo... ele estava se sentindo sozinho...

— ... E então ele te beijou. — Tweek se ergueu do chão e completou a frase de Craig a sua própria maneira.

— Não! Não... só não sei como esse beijo aconteceu, Tweek. — Craig assistiu Tweek de pé, batendo a neve da roupa, que era absurdamente inapropriada para uma temperatura negativa.

— Tá tudo bem. — Tweek deu alguns passos ainda cambaleando, Craig queria correr até ele e o abraçar para protegê-lo do frio, ou da visão anterior. — Não deixa o Thomas lá sozinho. Está nevando.

— _Tweekers_... Eu vou com você. — Craig falou carinhosamente, já tirando a mochila para puxar o casaco azul royal.

— Não. Eu posso voltar sozinho. — Tweek disse com voz opaca. — Nos falamos outra hora.

E dito isso ele se virou e correu o mais rápido que pôde, deixando Craig plantado na neve, aturdido e contrariado.

— Aonde você vai? TWEEK! TWEEK? — O moreno gritou sem obter resposta. — Porra!! Odeio quando ele é teimoso.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na reunião do Clube de Debates a manhã corria rápida, Kyle esteve ocupado conferindo pautas e adicionando últimos detalhes, faltava poucos dias para um encontro com o Clube de Debates de North Park e um grande evento envolveria as duas escolas, eles precisariam estar com tudo pronto e isso em uma época cheia de trabalhos e provas.

Stan se ocupou ajudando a confeccionar cartazes, ao que Kyle agradeceu silenciosamente, pois o ruivo pôde ver o corpo do moreno estendido no chão, ou se esticando em uma escada para alcançar o alto, e por diversos momentos Kyle achou que Stan estava agindo de forma sensual propositalmente, mas não, por algum motivo todos aqueles movimentos eram puramente involuntários, Stan estava muito alheio e compenetrado em suas atividades, era o que parecia para Kyle.

No final da manhã todas as tarefas já estavam prontas e as pautas revisadas, últimos detalhes haviam sido adicionados e uma conferência rápida com a Presidente e o Vice do Clube de Debates de North Park fora arranjada, por sorte ambos vieram a South Park para acompanhar o jogo de Basquete do time de sua escola, eles ficaram impressionados ao saber que Kyle era jogador — assim como Presidente do Clube de Debates de South Park — , e trataram de resolver as últimas pendências rapidamente para não atrapalhar o desempenho esportivo do _Presidente e Ala-Pivô_ , Kyle.

Olhando de longe, Stan detestou a garota de cabelos pretos e lisos agarrando Kyle o tempo todo, ela parecia conversar com o corpo ao invés de usar a boca, _“que tipo de Presidente eles tinham no Clube de North Park?”_ Stan não simpatizou com ela nenhum pouco, e mesmo que o moreno não gostasse, Rebecca foi bem-vinda tentando tirar Kyle das garras da intrusa, a pequena Rebecca não se intimidava em ter pelo menos 15cm a menos e todo o tempo ficava se impondo entre a intrusa e Kyle.

Mal-humorado Stan desceu da escada depois de ajudar a pendurar uma última faixa, ele ouviu a voz de Kyle gritando seu nome e quase caiu, quando voltou seu rosto deparou-se com várias cabeças o encarando e um sorriso ofuscante no rosto de Kyle, o ruivo sinalizava chamando-o, Stan esqueceu-se que estava chateado e desceu com cuidado, pois havia muitos olhos colados nele.

Quando se aproximou, Kyle o recebeu enlaçando um braço pelo ombro dele.

— Jessy, este é Stanley, meu Super Melhor Amigo, ele é também o quarterback do nosso time, um craque completo! — Kyle disse olhando de Jessy para Stan. — E Stan, esta é a Presidente do Clube de Debates de North Park.

— Olá! Kyle exagera um pouco, não sou um craque... — Stan conseguiu falar, esticando a mão e tentando ignorar o calor de seu rosto e o sorriso presunçoso de Kyle.

A garota era um pouco mais baixa que eles, e bem alta para uma garota (talvez por isso Rebecca a encarava com olhos assassinos), ela jogou uma mecha de cabelos lisos para trás e apertou a mão de Stan com ardor.

— Ele nem falou sobre a sua beleza! — Os olhos cor de mel dela pareciam brilhar. — Aliás, são muitos homens lindos nessa cidade! Você tem namorada, Stanley?

O sorriso de Kyle morreu imediatamente.

— Ah, eu... bem... — O moreno gaguejou pálido.

— Stanley está focado nas Eliminatórias para os Intercolegiais. — Kyle falou sério, puxando Stan para si protetoramente, sem perceber.

Jessy deu um passo para trás observando Kyle posicionado ao lado de Stan.

— Um namorado, então? — Ela insistiu astuta. — Bem, teremos uma festinha em North Park, apareça lá, adoraria ver você novamente!

— Ah, eu...

— Eu ia convidar o Stan. Talvez ele me acompanhe. — Kyle ofereceu sorrindo, mas seu sorriso não alcançava os olhos. — Mas este dia será um dia corrido, vamos conversar sobre o assunto depois. Eu e ele.

Jessy ergueu as sobrancelhas e desviou o olhar de Kyle para Stan.

— Então, você sabe, festas assim, em uma cidade diferente, com bebida e música, coisas interessantes podem acontecer. — Ela piscou para Stan, atirando o cabelo negro para trás novamente.

O olhar dela era quente o bastante para derreter uma geleira e desta vez foi Kyle quem empalideceu, ele abriu a boca para refutar mas, por sorte David interrompeu a cena, ele chegara com o Vice-Presidente de North Park, Kyle apresentou-o a Stan rapidamente, seu nome era Charles.

— Kyle, temos que fechar o Clube, o Diretor PC pediu a chave até o meio dia!

Enquanto Kyle se virava Jessy continuou encarando Stan, constrangido o moreno coçava a nuca, Kyle puxou-o pelo braço e junto com David e Rebecca eles evacuaram a sala, Cartman e Wendy, que estiveram envolvidos em uma atividade de programação apareceram para levar a chave à sala do Diretor.

Kyle saiu às pressas da escola com Stan a reboque.

— Cara, não temos muito tempo até o horário do jogo! — O ruivo falou chateado. — Vamos direto ao Whistlin' Willy's, ou você quer passar em casa?

— Estou cansado, cara, preciso descansar um pouco ou vou limpar o gramado com minha língua mais tarde! — Stan falou esgotado.

Então neste momento Kyle lembrou que eles dormiram tarde e Stan acordou mais cedo que o normal, culpado o ruivo parou no meio da calçada encarando os sapatos cheios de neve.

— Acha que podemos comer algo em casa? Podemos pedir uma pizza e você descansa um pouco?

— Cara, parece a melhor ideia que você teve no ano! — Stan sorriu timidamente. — Na sua casa ou na minha?

— Na minha, estou oficialmente sozinho até a noite, lembra?!

Eles chegaram rapidamente na residência dos Broflovskis, Kyle jogou a mochila na entrada, retirou as botas e o casaco e foi para a cozinha.

— Stan, pode subir, me espere lá em cima, vou arranjar algo rápido pra comermos!

— Não era minha vez de providenciar isso? — Stan perguntou parado na porta tirando os calçados.

Kyle enfiou a cabeça para fora da cozinha.

— Você vai ficar me devendo essa! — O ruivo declarou vitorioso, o sorriso dele fez Stan se arrepiar por inteiro.

Em alguns passos Stan já estava no meio do quarto de Kyle, o cheiro maravilhoso o envolvia, os lençóis estavam esticados e tudo parecia no lugar, Kyle arrumara tudo antes de sair e não havia sinais de que eles dormiram ali esta noite, e acima de tudo, não havia sinais _do que_ acontecera entre eles.

Stan jogou a mochila no canto, ele acertou o termostato para aquecer o quarto um pouco mais, hoje parecia um dos dias mais frios, Stan tirou o pulôver e ficou só de camiseta, ele organizou a mesinha para comerem e puxou almofadas no tapete fofo de Kyle, por último ligou a TV.

— Cara, acho que eu trouxe tudo, podemos comer e descansar um pouco! Kyle entrou no quarto equilibrando nos braços uma pizza, refrigerantes e condimentos como catchup, mostarda e maionese.

— Temos menos de duas horas para descansar, eu ainda preciso mesmo ir em casa pegar algumas coisas! — Stan falou sentando no chão.

Kyle largou tudo na mesinha e puxou o celular do bolso, Stan já começava a pegar uma fatia generosa.

— Vou ajustar o alarme de aviso para daqui uma hora e meia, o que acha?

— Bom. — Stan falou dando outra dentada na sua fatia de pizza. — Olha, o Especial com os Melhores Momentos do Terrance e Philip!

Kyle sentou ao lado dele e começou a comer, Stan puxava a pizza formando um fio de queijo que Kyle sempre roubava dele, os dois riram das piadas velhas dos comediantes canadenses enquanto comiam, Kyle apontou para a TV.

— Cara, sempre achei que o Philip era muito gay para o Terrance! — Kyle falou limpando as mãos.

— Totalmente! Acho que eles são secretamente apaixonados um pelo outro! — Stan falou animado terminando de comer o último pedaço de pizza.

Kyle fixou os olhos numa mancha de catchup dos lábios de Stan, era a segunda vez que queria limpar Stan com sua própria língua em uma única manhã.

— Será que eles são um casal? — Kyle disse com a voz baixa e grave, se aproximando.

— Talvez... — Os olhos azuis de Stan escureceram de expectativa.

Kyle ergueu a mão e limpou o catchup dos lábios de Stan, então incapaz de se conter empurrou o moreno para o chão, ele o beijou com fome, sorvendo o gosto de Stan misturado à pizza e o refrigerante, intensamente o beijo os incendiou e o ruivo abriu o zíper de Stan e empurrou calça e cueca para baixo, expondo o pênis moreno e perfeito, ele manipulou o membro e brincou com a cabeça corada, Kyle separou os lábios e afundou o rosto no pescoço de Stan aspirando fortemente o cheiro de pinho que era tão presente na pele morena, ele deu um puxão no membro e olhou para baixo conferindo, já havia uma umidade brilhante ali, Stan estava ofegante e trêmulo, Kyle o beijou nos lábios com ímpeto, e continuou manipulando o membro de Stan, o moreno o abraçou e depositou beijos no rosto de Kyle enquanto o ruivo se concentrava nos movimentos de ir e vir da mão direita no pênis de Stan, arrancando gemidos baixos dele.

— Kye... eu... eu... cara... isso... vai sujar tudo... — Stan sussurrou entre uma respiração e outra.

Kyle mordia os lábios para se concentrar, ele encarou Stan por baixo dos cílios alaranjados.

— Tudo bem... seu pau é tão perfeito, Stan... se quiser, vou lamber tudinho o que sair dele...

Dizendo isso Kyle acelerou os golpes, ele parecia ter encontrado o ritmo certo, porque Stan estava estremecendo em suas mãos.

— Porra, Kye... isso... hnnng... não é justo, ca-ralho...

Kyle o beijou no pescoço e lambeu a orelha dele sem parar de masturba-lo. Mais alguns golpes e Stan se derramou entre os dedos de Kyle, sorrindo o ruivo levou os dedos à boca e lambeu um por um na frente dos olhos de Stan, o moreno riu.

— É delicioso, sabia? — Kyle falou.

— Deus, cara...

Stan beijou-o na boca, uma sombra do seu próprio gosto misturado na boca de Kyle e isso era o suficiente para Stan querer ficar ali para sempre.

Kyle se afastou e apanhou uma toalha, ele limpou toda a bagunça nas mãos e na virilha de Stan rapidamente, ele sentou-se nas próprias pernas e observou Stan, ele era tão perfeito na sua versão pós-orgasmo, as bochechas coradas e os olhos pesados, os lábios vermelhos e macerados dos beijos, Kyle sorriu pensando que era o responsável por tudo aquilo, feliz ele se aproximou para ajudar Stan a puxar as calças, Kyle ainda queria descansar um pouco, eles tinham algum tempo antes da partida de Stan.

Mas então aconteceu algo que Kyle não esperava, Stan ainda com as calças a meio mastro se jogou em cima dele o derrubando em uma alusão perfeita a uma jogada de Futebol Americano, o moreno tinha um olhar avassalador, Kyle arregalou os olhos, esperava o relaxamento absoluto do pós-orgasmo que viu ontem e não essa aura predatória que Stan apresentava agora.

— S... Stan...?

— Cale a boca agora, Kyle. — O moreno falou, e para confirmar a ordem grudou os lábios deles.

Stan separou os lábios, ele puxou as próprias calças para o lugar com maestria e encarou Kyle altivo, o ruivo estava no meio do caminho entre se divertir ou temer. O moreno engatinhou pelo corpo de Kyle, livrou-se das calças do ruivo com certa dificuldade, mas quando o fez chegou a vibrar.

— Stan... cara... o que você vai fazer...

— Nada que você não faria.

Kyle começava a ansiar pelo que viria, inicialmente a ideia era fazer Stan se sentir bem, era conquistá-lo aos poucos, mas a verdade era que estava cada vez querendo mais, ele apertou os olhos quando Stan colocou a mão em sua calça desfazendo o primeiro botão, em seguida o zíper, o moreno puxou o pênis de Kyle para fora e empurrou as calças para baixo.

— Jesus, é muito melhor do que eu imaginei! E você está tão molhado, Kye... você poderia gozar só com um sopro.

Stan declarou com voz grave e sorridente, para provar seu ponto assoprou com ar quente a ponta do pênis de Kyle e o rosto do ruivo recebeu uma coloração extra de vermelho, sem pausa o moreno abocanhou o membro dele.

— AHHHH... Cara...

Kyle gritou, foi ridículo e ele ardeu de vergonha, mas a boca de Stan era tão quente rente ao seu pênis que seu corpo inteiro vibrou.

— Então é assim que é um pau circuncidado? Cara... é incrível, porra!! — Stan disse impressionado. — Ontem você não me deu oportunidade, cara... mas hoje... nada vai me parar!

E assim Stan desceu a boca ao longo do membro, Kyle afundou os dentes nos lábios, por causa da falta de prepúcio sua glande era extrassensível e cada movimento da língua de Stan fazia o ruivo gritar, Stan havia pensado que não havia coisa melhor do que aquilo que Kyle fizeram com ele na noite anterior, mas ser o próprio responsável pela expressão de abandono e prazer que estava estampada no rosto de Kyle, isso era a melhor coisa até aqui!

Por um fugaz momento Stan abriu os olhos e os azuis dele encontraram os verdes de Kyle, Stan tinha certeza que havia uma conexão feroz entre eles, mas não podia deixar de pensar que _tudo isso_ que eles estavam fazendo, nada mais era do que um treino para preparar Kyle para outra pessoa.

Stan apertou os olhos e empurrou o pênis de Kyle o mais profundo que fosse, a ponta da cabeça encontrou o céu da boca do moreno, os olhos de Stan encheram de lágrimas e ele fez de conta que não tinha nada a ver com o pensamento de que nunca teria Kyle para si, ele deixou o membro de Kyle escapar de sua boca e o segurou com a mão, manuseando até recuperar seu fôlego e afugentar a emoção de rejeição.

— Stan... deus, Hnnng... Stan.... sua boca... ahhh... eu nunca, cara...

Os olhos de Kyle eram como fogovivo, o ruivo mordia os lábios e se empurrava imperceptivelmente, seus cachos vermelhos eram uma bagunça sensual e Stan não conseguia parar de admirá-lo, tão sexy e perfeito com seu pau circuncidado e supersensível, Stan queria muito todo esse quadro para si, assim ele soprou ar quente no pênis rosado e depois o apanhou em sua boca, ele decidiu que daria o melhor boquete que Kyle já recebera em sua vida, Stan decidiu que ele marcaria Kyle desse jeito, que arruinaria todos os próximos parceiros que o ruivo viesse a ter, que toda vez que Kyle estivesse com alguém, o ruivo pensaria em Stan e somente nele.

— Cara... ahhnnn... Stan... eu... vou... Staaann...ahputamerda...

Kyle tentou tirar Stan, mas o moreno segurou firme o quadril do ruivo evitando que se afastasse, os dedos de Kyle cavaram seu coro cabeludo aceitando a condição, puxando seus cabelos e empurrando o pênis com força até o fundo da garganta de Stan, o moreno chupou com força tentando impelir Kyle para um orgasmo alucinado, Stan queria engolir tudo, porque Kyle pertencia a ele, não importa se houvesse outro alguém a quem Kyle quisesse se confessar.

_Kyle agora era dele e sempre seria._

O ruivo por sua vez não tinha pensamentos coerentes, seu cérebro estava liquefeito e tudo nele estava prestes a explodir, ele afundou os dedos nos cabelos escuros de Stan e talvez estivesse puxando com força, mas Stan não estava reclamando, ele queria ver Kyle assim, entregue, destruído, incoerente.

Kyle fez um som estrangulado de aprovação quando Stan engatou uma chupada marcante e enterrou o pênis ainda mais fundo na boca de Stan, a esta altura Kyle estava praticamente empurrando a cabeça de Stan de encontro a sua virilha enquanto o pênis começava a pulsar de encontro a língua de Stan.

— S... Staaan... eu vou gozar, cara... vou... hnnng... encher a sua boca de porra, cara... deus Stan, você é perfeito... ahhh... ca-ralho...

Stan gemeu e a vibração do som foi a gota d’água para empurrar Kyle para o gozo vertiginoso, ele sentiu o corpo de Kyle ondulando enquanto engolia cuidadosamente todo o esperma que enchia o interior de sua boca.

Stan deixou o pênis escapar de seus lábios, sua mandíbula estava dolorida e ele de repente se sentiu esmagado quando Kyle o puxou para seu peito, o abraçando.

— Kye...

— Stan... você... é perfeito...

O eco do prazer ainda ressoando dentro de Kyle, ele não pensou em nada, apenas puxou Stan para si, o sufocando em um abraço, um minuto se passou até que as pernas de Kyle parecem de tremer, ele ajustou as calças e tomou Stan no colo, suas mãos encaixaram automaticamente no traseiro do moreno como se pertencessem àquele lugar, e Kyle o carregou para a cama, Stan riu com o rosto enfiado no pescoço de Kyle.

— Você gostou de fazer isso, não?

— Sim, mas dessa vez eu vou levar você para descansar, campeão!

E assim eles dormiram como bebês por pouco menos de uma hora.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Estava nevando quando Tweek atravessou a rua, ele não queria, mas seus pés o levaram até a cafeteria de seus pais, ele ficou parado na calçada onde não poderia ser visto, se encostou na parede e deslizou até sentar no chão.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que Tweek sentiu uma mão quente e macia em seu rosto, a mão apanhou a dele e Tweek ergueu os olhos encarando uma cascata loira que formava uma cortina na frente de seu rosto.

— Tweek... Tweek, você está bem?! — Ele reconheceu a voz, e em seguida foi puxado pela mão dela. — Está muito frio e você está sem casaco... você tem que entrar, Tweek.

— Bebe? — Ele falou ficando de pé, ela ainda segurava a mão dele. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela bufou divertida, os cílios volumosos e escuros por causa de alguma maquiagem faziam um contraste com a pele clara.

— Ora, estou tomando um café na cafeteria da cidade! — Ela apertou a mão dele. — Mas o que você está fazendo aqui fora, com os lábios roxos e com essa cara de quem lutou contra um exército?

Involuntariamente Tweek levou o copo de isopor fumegante aos lábios, ele não respondeu à pergunta, mas sorveu o líquido escuro e em alguns segundos já se sentia melhor.

— Eu... eu não sei.

O loiro finalmente falou, Bebe apanhou suas mãos frias entre o calor das mãos dela.

— Se quiser conversar, sei que não faria mal algum... você pode entrar na cafeteria e dar uma desculpa qualquer aos seus pais. — Ela falou confabulando. — Vamos lá, Tweek... dividir um problema sempre torna ele menor.

Tweek pensou a respeito, Bebe soltou a mão dele e o seguiu para dentro da cafeteria, rapidamente explicou a seu pai que uma amiga precisava dele e usaria o escritório dos fundos para conversar com ela, ele foi até a máquina de expresso e serviu dois copos.

Ele fez sinal para Bebe e ela o seguiu, lá dentro Tweek tomou seu café, e começou a contar para Bebe o que estava acontecendo, sobre Craig, sobre o plano com Kenny, e sobre o último acontecimento, o beijo de Craig e Thomas.

— ...Então não sei se o que estou fazendo vai valer a pena, entende?

Bebe ouviu tudo calada, mas havia um brilho astuto nos seus olhos, ela bateu a unha vermelha nos lábios cobertos de gloss.

— E se você pedir reforço? — Ela falou.

— Como assim? Já tenho o Kenny... e é bem complicado seguir o ritmo dele... — Tweek falou totalmente corado.

O sorriso de Bebe aumentou.

— Exatamente, você precisa de alguém que lhe ofereça o que falta no Kenny! Você precisa de alguém... paciente... mais... delicado. — Ela falou maliciosamente. — Mas precisa que seja alguém “talentoso”, tanto ou mais que o Kenny.

— Mas... quem seria? — Tweek questionou, sua cabeça trabalhando à toda.

— Quem é delicado o bastante para acalmar o ritmo do Kenny? Alguém tão doce que passa despercebido?

Tweek arregalou os olhos.

— Deus! Você não está pensando...

— É exatamente o que estou pensando, não é perfeito? — Bebe lançou um olhar devasso para Tweek. — Ele vai ajudar você e você vai ter tudo pronto para o Craig!

Tweek não poderia negar... esse reforço poderia ajudá-lo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyle acompanhou Stan até o campo onde aconteceria o jogo contra os caras de Denver, Stan ainda teve de passar em casa para apanhar seus equipamentos, Clyde estava devidamente postado na entrada do Complexo Esportivo de South Park, andando de um lado para o outro, a jaqueta grená chamou a atenção de Stan imediatamente.

— Kyle, tenho que ir, o Clyde deve estar querendo me enforcar! — Stan falou em tom apologético.

— Tudo bem, cara! Nos vemos mais tarde? — Kyle falou parando na esquina.

— Sim, com certeza, vou falar com o Kenny, talvez consigamos pegar o final do jogo de vocês!

Kyle vibrou internamente, eles trocaram um olhar, Kyle abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas foi interrompido.

— MARSH!! Você é a porra do capitão, por que diabos está se atrasando?? — A voz de Clyde surgiu irritada. — Até parou de nevar, vamos logo, o Kenny está distraindo o time adversário.

Kyle observou Clyde empurrando Stan para o campo, ele dobrou a esquina e se encaminhou para o Ginásio da Escola Elementar.

Quando Kyle chegou ao Ginásio, encontrou Token e David aquecendo, ele passou rapidamente pelo vestiário e foi se juntar aos caras, Butters chegou em seguida.

O time de North Park chegou poucos minutos antes do início da partida, eles mal tiveram tempo de se aquecer, e o primeiro tempo do jogo foi um passeio para South Park, sozinho Kyle fez mais de 50 cestas, várias delas de 3 pontos, a especialidade dele.

Quase no final do segundo tempo quando Kyle roubou uma bola e correu para o ataque, ele viu de relance Stan na plateia, o moreno acenou para ele, Kyle sorriu feliz, mas seu sorriso morreu quando notou que Jessy estava ao lado de Stan, mas talvez pior que isso, era quem estava postado do outro lado do moreno. Kyle fechou a cara e fingiu se concentrar na bola.

Stan acenou contente para Kyle, ele estava rodeado de amigos, Kenny atrás dele vibrou quando Butters roubou a bola armando um novo contra-ataque para South Park, Kyle reconheceu Stan na arquibancada, mas estava muito centrado em acertar a cesta de fora do garrafão, ele marcou e Stan vibrou, gritando mais alto que todos.

Distraído, Stan não percebeu quando Gary o abraçou comemorando, eles haviam se encontrado e Gary apresentou Jessy, Stan explicou que eles já se conheciam, Gary e ela participavam do mesmo grupo de Jovens Mórmons.

Claro que eles eram todos mórmons, havia aqueles sorrisos ofuscantes idênticos que nunca abandonavam os rostos deles que denunciava a ligação.

— Jessy, querida, sinto muito em dizer, mas nosso time é extremamente superior. — Gary informou risonho.

Kenny ergueu a sobrancelha quando Jessy se apoiou nos ombros de Stan, e jogou a língua para Gary, mas Kenny também notou que o olhar de Stan estava preso em Kyle, que repentinamente parecia absurdamente irritado para quem estava vencendo de 115 a 42.

Na saída do jogo, Kenny bateu no ombro de Stan fazendo com que ele se separasse de Gary e Jessy.

— Cara, e esse triângulo com a gata de North Park e nosso mórmon favorito? Você vai acabar quebrando o coração do Kyle. — O loiro falou rindo lançando um olhar malicioso para Stan.

O moreno parou e encarou os olhos azuis de Kenny, ele levou um segundo para cuspir uma resposta.

— Como se quebra o coração que pertence a outra pessoa?

Kenny ficou sem palavras por um momento muito longo, então ele sorriu tristemente.

— Eu acho que talvez você precise roubar esse coração. Acredite em mim, não é tão fácil quanto parece. — Kenny disse olhando Butters ir de encontro a Bradley que lhe recebeu com um sorriso tímido.

— Se você diz isso, imagina o que sobra pra mim. — Stan respondeu olhando quando Rebecca invadia a quadra e se jogava nos braços de Kyle, David se juntou a eles em um abraço triplo cheio de carinho.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na segunda-feira, durante o intervalo do almoço, Tweek deu um jeito de escapar de Craig que o observava silencioso, e seguiu Butters até a Biblioteca, na primeira oportunidade chamou o outro loiro, ele o puxou para trás da Área de Literatura Oriental.

—...Então é isso, Butters. Acho que você seria a pessoa ideal para me ajudar. — Tweek declarou inseguro. — Se você concordar, é claro.

Butters pensou um pouco, repassando em sua mente tudo o que Tweek acabara de dizer.

— Mas... sabe, você não acha que o Kenny é o melhor...? Qualquer pessoa pensaria... — Butters questionou girando os polegares. — Ou você acha que ele não é suficiente para...

— Não! — Tweek saltou. — Não é bem isso... É que... tem coisas que precisam ser... mais...

— Delicadas? — Butters ofereceu com olhar inocente.

Tweek imediatamente encarou o chão corado.

— Eu não queria colocar as coisas dessa forma, cara, mas... O Kenny... ele é bom, mas às vezes é um pouco...

— Afobado? — Butters se aproximou. — Parece que ele faz tudo como se fosse morrer amanhã, não é mesmo?

Tweek ergueu o rosto aliviado.

— Porra, isso mesmo! É exatamente assim!

— Tudo bem, Tweek. Eu adoraria dar meu toque delicado nisso.

Butters tinha um sorriso meigo estampado em seu rosto.

— Muito obrigado, cara... eu vou avisar o Kenny... só não sei como...

— Não se preocupe! Já tem pressão demais em cima de você, amiguinho. Eu mesmo vou falar com o Kenny.

Butters deu um passo à frente eliminando a distância e puxou Tweek para um abraço, ele o envolveu ternamente, era um abraço cheio de apoio e compreensão, Tweek fechou os olhos apreciando esse contato, feliz por ter escolhido Butters.

Kenny vinha caminhando com um livro na mão, quando ergueu a cabeça para procurar a prateleira, congelou no lugar assistindo pelo vão entre os livros, no corredor ao lado Butters puxando Tweek contra seu corpo, a garganta de Kenny secou no momento em que, timidamente, Tweek rodava os braços nas costas de Butters aceitando o gesto.

Tweek não era alto, Kenny sabia bem, mas quando envolvido pelo abraço de Butters, ele parecia maior e mais másculo com seus cabelos espetados e seu olhar selvagem que contrastava diretamente com as roupas alinhadas, cabelo curto e o sorriso angelical de Butters.

— Mas que delícia de porra é essa?!

Neste instante Butters plantava um beijinho doce na testa de Tweek, assim, Kenny teve certeza, se ele morresse agora, _morreria feliz_ e fosse lá o que aqueles dois estavam tramando, Kenny estava _doidinho_ pra descobrir.


	7. Era tudo um treino

## Capítulo 7 - Era tudo um treino

Kenny saiu da biblioteca tropeçando nos próprios pés, entorpecido com a cena que acabara de assistir, o loiro caminhou rapidamente pelo corredor e parou na parede lateral ao lado da biblioteca, ele cobriu a boca para esconder o sorriso idiota estampado em seu rosto, sua expressão era ridícula o bastante para chamar a atenção de qualquer um.

De repente, Kenny se sentiu sendo segurado pela frente do casaco, ele foi arrancado da sua euforia, quando ergueu os olhos sentiu um frio escorrer pela espinha, um frio que era enviado diretamente de um par de olhos azuis cinzentos como uma tempestade prestes a cair.

— Que sorriso degenerado é esse, McCormick? — A voz de Craig Tucker era gélida, e faria qualquer um temer seu próximo movimento.

— Não é só meu sorriso que é degenerado, Craig. — Kenny respondeu enviando um olhar sujo para Craig e piscando no final.

O moreno empurrou Kenny, largando-o como se fosse um saco de lixo podre.

— Eu vi o Tweek entrando ali, você entrou logo em seguida. — Craig recitou com voz monótona. — Por quê?

Kenny levou a mão ao peito, fingindo estar chocado.

— Você está insinuando alguma coisa, Tucker? — Então o loiro deu um passo à frente e empurrou o capuz do casaco expondo todo o rosto sardento e os cabelos loiros, ele assumiu uma expressão séria. — Não seja idiota, fui apenas entregar um livro.

Craig o encarou por alguns instantes, incapaz de acreditar nele.

— Não gosto como você tem estado próximo ao Tweek, não vou permitir que você o machuque com as suas brincadeiras pervertidas. — Craig falou baixo.

Kenny riu pelo nariz.

— Não vai permitir? Você é o quê? Dono dele? — Kenny olhou para trás de Craig e seu sorriso aumentou. — É melhor escolher em cima de qual loiro você vai ficar, Tucker.

Craig virou-se de costas para ver o que Kenny estava observando e deu de cara com Thomas, o garoto olhava para ele de olhos arregalados, ele olhou para os dois lados e encarou Craig.

— Craig [PORRA] você... tem um minuto [MERDA!]? Prometo ser... rápido.

Craig sentiu Kenny suspirar e se mover atrás dele, então seus braços afrouxaram ao longo do corpo.

— Eu... eh... tudo bem. — Ele falou. — Você já almoçou?

— Não... você [CARALHO] se importa de almoçar comigo? — Thomas perguntou.

— Não. — O moreno respondeu colocando as mãos nos bolsos. — Não me importo.

E quando Craig saiu com Thomas ao lado, Kenny os seguiu, e os três chegaram à porta da biblioteca bem a tempo de ouvir a voz de Tweek nitidamente.

— Você foi minha melhor descoberta, cara! — O loiro com cabelos espetados falou exultante.

— Imagine! — Butters respondeu alegre, jogando o braço no ombro de Tweek.

Então a imagem fez Craig ficar tão pálido quanto uma folha de papel, Butters se esticou levemente e depositou um beijo carinhoso na bochecha de Tweek, as bochechas dele coraram um pouco e os olhos avelã brilharam. O prazer na interação deles era palpável.

Kenny deixou Craig para trás e se juntou aos dois.

— O que os loiros mais interessantes dessa escola estão fazendo juntos? Algo relacionado ao Clube de Artes? — Kenny se posicionou no meio e colocou os braços em cima do ombro de cada um deles.

Butters sorriu, havia uma expressão indefinida que Craig nunca vira antes.

— Kenny, precisamos conversar, me encontre depois do treino. — Butters falou puxando Tweek pela mão. — Oi, Craig! Thomas... Você está bem, garoto? Parece um pouco apreensivo.

Craig não respondeu à saudação, ele encarava Tweek, os olhos verde-avelã de Tweek mudaram totalmente e não abandonavam o rosto do acompanhante de Craig.

— Eu estou bem. Só preciso [CUDEMERDA] almoçar. — Thomas respondeu. — Craig estava me levando [PORRA] ao refeitório.

— Sim, vamos deixar os meninos... eh... almoçarem! — Kenny declarou sugestivo encarando Craig e puxando Tweek e Butters para junto de si.

Butters acenou sorridente para eles, Thomas virou-se andando na direção oposta enquanto Craig dava as costas para o trio, mas ele não saiu do lugar, o moreno olhou por cima do ombro e deparou-se com a cabeça de Tweek virada para ele, o observando com um olhar fixo e indecifrável.

Quando saíram do corredor da Biblioteca, Tweek voltou o rosto para frente, uma vez que Craig sumira de seu campo de visão, provavelmente o moreno estaria se encaminhando ao refeitório com Thomas, Tweek sentiu uma raiva colorindo suas bochechas.

— Hey, garotos! — A voz melodiosa de Bebe Stevens chamou a atenção de Tweek, ela estava parada na frente do armário de Clyde, mas ele estava longe de ser visto. — Você pegou a minha dica então, Tweek?

O loiro balançou a cabeça com um gesto afirmativo, Kenny franziu as sobrancelhas, mas voltou a encarar Bebe.

— Hey, gata! — Kenny abandonou os dois loiros e saltou para o lado de Bebe. — Sozinha hoje?

Ele passou a língua nos lábios a observando, atrevido puxou um cacho de cabelo loiro em seus dedos e aspirou o perfume dela.

— Você já tem bastante companhia, pelo que posso ver. — Ela respondeu sem se afastar.

Kenny colocou uma mão na porta do armário acima da cabeça da loira e se posicionou na frente dela, todo seu corpo cobrindo o dela, ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa, quando foi puxado com toda força pelo capuz.

— Não, cara. Vá à luta por si só, nada de roubar as conquistas dos outros, _Sir_. — Clyde falou ocupando o lugar de Kenny, na frente de Bebe. — Estou feliz que você me esperou, gata!

Clyde se abaixou e tocou os lábios de Bebe leve e rapidamente, ela segurou a frente da jaqueta vermelha com as iniciais de South Park e reteve-o junto a si, ela sorriu para ele enquanto risadas abafadas podiam ser ouvidas atrás do garoto da jaqueta vermelha.

— Porra, Clyde, quer me enforcar? — Kenny esfregou a garganta dolorida pelo contato com o tecido da própria roupa.

— Kenny, você não tem juízo! Faz isso só para implicar com o Clyde! — A voz de Stan chamou a atenção de todos. — Tinha graça quando éramos crianças, mas agora...

Butters puxou Tweek consigo gesticulando para o outro loiro, e eles se afastaram discretamente, Kenny não viu, pois Stan lhe roubou a atenção, ele se aproximou dando um soco amigável no braço do amigo.

— Cala a boca, Marsh! Treino hoje? — Kenny perguntou.

— Claro, no mesmo horário, vejo vocês lá! — Stan disse, então olhou para Clyde. — Não se atrase, Clyde!

Clyde desviou os olhos castanhos de Bebe.

— Que porra é essa, cara? Foi você que se atrasou pro jogo no sábado! — Clyde rebateu risonho. — Aliás, o que você e o Kyle estavam fazendo que você chegou tão tarde?

Uma porta bateu ao lado deles e um par de olhos castanhos brilhavam em malícia.

— Com certeza o judeu tava dando pro Stan, vocês sabem como esses dois são gays um pro outro desde o Jardim de Infância. — Eric Cartman sorriu trancando a porta do armário.

— Cala a boca, gordão. — Stan devolveu irritado, as faces coraram de leve. — Me atrasei porque esqueci meu equipamento.

— Hum. Vocês dois estão muito estranhos ultimamente. — Eric Cartman declarou colocando o dedo indicador no queixo em uma pose pensativa. — Achei que iam acabar juntos, comendo um ao outro cedo ou tarde, mas parece mesmo que o judeu vai ficar com aquela prostituta hobbit, acabei de ver os dois agarrados no armário de limpeza.

— Você só pode estar brincando! — Clyde quase gritou.

Stan estava lívido, Bebe afastou Clyde e encarou Cartman.

— Pense direito, Cartman, você deve ter visto errado. — A loira questionou.

— Oh, não, Bebe. Eu tenho certeza absoluta do que acabei de ver: A hobbit raivosa agarrou o Kyle e puxou ele para dentro, ele chegou a segurar ela pela cintura e...

— Cartman, não se meta na vida dos outros. — Wendy falou chegando na cena, ela olhou rapidamente para Stan e voltou os olhos para Cartman. — Você nem sabe o que eles estavam falando antes.

— Não precisa ser muito esperto, ô, até mesmo o Clyde teria percebido o olhar de hobbit selvagem dela, é como se ela fosse estuprar o cara. — Cartman tinha um sorriso perverso enfeitando seu rosto redondo, ele parecia bastante contente com a reação de todos. — Francamente não sei o que veem naquele judeuzinho viado, ele é bem ridículo com aquele cabelo crespo e ruivo.

Stan olhou para a direção do local citado, Wendy chegou muito perto e espetou o dedo bem no meio do peito de Cartman, o olhar dela era de aviso.

— Pois acho que você não deve se meter, fica parecendo que você tem muita inveja. — Ele deu as costas enviando um olhar oblíquo. — Só não sei se é inveja da Rebecca por tomar uma iniciativa, ou do Kyle por ser tão interessante.

— Eu com inveja daquele judeu ou daquela hobbit cadela?? — Cartman disse escandalizado. — Não fode!

— Acho que eles bem que formam um casal bonito. — Bebe declarou avaliando. — Não mais que eu e o Clyde, claro. Mas posso entender a Rebecca, quer dizer, olha aquela bundinha! Kyle tem o traseiro mais lindo de South Park.

— Sim, e ele é muito inteligente também! — Wendy colaborou. — Tem muita gente interessada nele.

Muito a contragosto, Stan concordava com as duas amigas, aquela conversa estava fazendo a garganta dele apertar um pouco.

— O quê? Você também quer dar pro judeu, vadia? — Cartman encarava Wendy com expressão feroz.

— Não tenho chance, por tudo que sei, o Kyle ainda gosta da mesma pessoa desde o primário. — Wendy falou achando graça na expressão de Cartman. — E aparentemente ele é correspondido.

— Fodam-se vocês, eu vou pra minha casa! — Cartman gesticulou com os dedos apontando em formato de arma.

— Ainda estamos no horário de almoço, Gordão!

— Cala a boca, ô vadia!

Cartman saiu para um lado e Wendy puxou Bebe pela mão na direção oposta, e elas se dirigiram ao banheiro, Clyde fez um beicinho murchando, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas por ter sido deixado para trás, Kenny deu batitinhas nas costas dele, tentando animá-lo.

Então Kyle surgiu no extremo do corredor, Stan e ele trocaram um olhar, Kyle mostrou um sorriso gigante e acenou para o amigo, seus cabelos encaracolados estavam bagunçados, mesmo de longe dava para ver seu rosto vermelho, e Stan sentiu o estômago despencar quando Rebecca surgiu por trás dele agarrada à cintura do ruivo.

Stan deu as costas e saiu em disparada na direção do refeitório, Kyle aprofundou as sobrancelhas confuso, ele tinha certeza que o moreno havia visto ele.

— Stan!! STAN!! — Kyle tentou correr, mas sentiu algo o puxar e olhou para baixo, Rebecca estava colada às suas costas, ele sentiu o rosto aquecer quando ela apertou os seios pequenos e redondos contra as costelas dele.

— Awww, Kyle... vem comigo! — Ela pediu manhosa, os cílios volumosos bateram em um flerte.

Kyle sorriu e passou os dedos colocando os cabelos ondulados dela para trás da orelha, ele tocou as presilhas em forma de cerejas que enfeitavam as ondas dos cabelos dela.

— Preciso falar com Stan, nos falamos depois, okay? — Ele aproveitou que ela o largou e se afastou dando um passo para longe. — Olha, o David está vindo!

Kyle andou com Rebecca ao lado, eles encontraram Clyde emburrado e Kenny os cumprimentou animado, o loiro se aproximou plantando um beijinho rápido na bochecha de Rebecca a cumprimentando.

Mas Rebecca não ligou, ela olhava para o lado oposto, David vinha conversando com Paty Nelson e Gary, automaticamente um gemido de desgosto deixou os lábios de Rebecca.

David os viu e se despediu da garota que conversava, ela ficou parada observando ele alcançar os amigos, enquanto Gary observava Stan se afastar.

— _Holla, hermosos_! — Ele cumprimentou com seu sotaque mexicano.

— E aí, cara! — Kenny cumprimentou o recém-chegado.

— Hey, David! Tenho que ir, nos vemos no treino mais tarde!

Kyle os deixou e correu para encontrar Stan, Kenny observou ele se retirando, então voltou seu rosto para Rebecca que sorria para David, havia algo naquela cena toda, os lábios de Kenny se esticaram com a ideia de que ele havia entendido mais que Stan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Graças aos horários de aulas diferentes, Stan conseguira evitar Kyle o resto do dia, ele agora fechava o vestiário do time de futebol, Kenny batia na mão de Clyde se despedindo, Clyde ainda queria encontrar com Bebe, o loiro se escorou na parede esperando por Stan, e isso o moreno deixava um pouco irritado, pois queria ficar sozinho, não queria os olhares estranhos que Kenny enviara para ele durante o treino.

Stan apanhou a mochila e jogou-a nas costas, ele caminhou com Kenny em silêncio ao seu lado, bem depressa os dois alcançaram a rua, havia um vento gelado cortando o ar, o sol já estava escondido no horizonte, mas deixara para trás alguns riscos alaranjados no céu azul escuro.

Uma rajada particularmente forte os atingiu e os dois garotos se encolheram.

— Mfn, fmphumm hmrf mffphh frhm. — Kenny disse observador, sua voz abafada por trás do capuz.

Stan bufou girando os olhos.

— Sim, Kenny. Terminamos mais cedo hoje, não precisava de muita observação para notar isso. — O moreno atirou as palavras rispidamente.

Kenny puxou o capuz para baixo.

— Cara. Por que está tão estressado? Olha, por que não tenta relaxar? Punheta serve pra isso, sabia? — O loiro colocou os braços por cima dos ombros de Stan, percebendo que estavam tensos. — Eu tenho um compromisso agora, mas se precisar de ajuda...

Stan o empurrou de leve.

— Sai fora, cara! — Stan finalmente sorriu, foi um rápido sorriso apenas. — De qualquer forma, parece que você tem ajudado o Tweek bastante ultimamente. Você estava exausto no jogo de sábado.

Stan tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas e seus olhos azuis rondavam o rosto de Kenny, o loiro riu enquanto caminhavam, ele passou a língua nos lábios e voltou a olhar para Stan.

— É sim... não sou tão resistente quanto pensei... mas o Tweek é uma _fera faminta_! Você não diria que o cara tem tanta disposição só de olhar pra ele.

Kenny ergueu o rosto encarando o céu, ele cerrou os olhos e sorriu, sua expressão era de prazer, Stan notou, o moreno aprofundou as sobrancelhas.

— Parece que... seja lá o que for ele está drenando suas forças, cara!

Kenny gargalhou, sua risada ecoou na rua deserta, eles chegaram a uma esquina e do outro lado da rua havia dois garotos parados na frente da Cafeteria dos pais de Tweek, eles acenaram para Stan e Kenny.

— Vai ficar ainda melhor, Butters se juntou a nós. — Kenny tinha um sorriso sujo no rosto. — Até amanhã, Stan, e minha proposta ainda está de pé! Não só a proposta... Se precisar de algo...

O loiro se afastou fazendo sinais sugestivos com a mão na frente do rosto, a língua empurrando a bochecha e formando um caroço.

Uma mímica óbvia de sexo oral.

Stan acenou para ele e seguiu seu caminho para casa, enquanto ele caminhava a imagem de Kyle e Rebecca não saía de sua mente, as cenas iam além da realidade, criando vida própria alimentadas pela imaginação do moreno, poderia entender Rebecca por ter tomado alguma iniciativa, uma vez que Kyle era enrolado e não se decidia em se declarar de uma vez.

Mas também Stan nunca tivera certeza que o foco da declaração de Kyle seria _realmente_ Rebecca, o moreno chegou a pensar que poderia ser David, poderia até mesmo ser alguém de North Park. Poderia ainda ser alguém mais próximo, alguém da escola, depois do que Wendy falara...Poderiam ser muitas pessoas, só uma certeza ele tinha: Não poderia ser Stan.

Irritado o moreno caminhou mais rápido, as paisagens sumindo freneticamente sem ele prestar atenção, indo no automático em direção ao seu destino, pensamentos passavam sem foco na sua mente, imagens de Kyle abraçado a Rebecca em uma pose de romance; Kyle desmarcando a sexta-feira sagrada da Festa do Pijama; Kyle deixando-o para sair com Rebecca; cenas dos dois se beijando no Clube de Debates; Kyle ignorando-o porque estava com a nova namorada...

E por fim, Kyle com os cabelos bagunçados e a expressão de prazer selvagem que Stan tinha visto não fazia nem dois dias. A expressão que Stan não queria dividir com ninguém, a expressão que deveria pertencer a ele.

O celular vibrou no bolso de Stan, havia uma nova mensagem de Kyle, houveram outras ao longo do dia, mas desta vez Kyle queria _conversar_ , ele sentiu um aperto no peito, seus olhos arderam e não tinha a ver com o vento que batia impiedoso em seu rosto, ele sentiu algo quente escorrendo pelas suas bochechas e como um ser sem vida desacelerou o passo e desviou sua rota, indo direto por um caminho congelado, para o Lago Stark.

_“Acabou. Era tudo um treino, eu sempre soube.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Não ser o Capitão de um time tinha seus benefícios, Kyle chegou a esta conclusão quando saiu do treino às pressas, Token, o Capitão, ficou para trás terminando de guardar algumas bolas, Butters que geralmente era o último já havia ido embora antes mesmo do treino acabar, Kyle percebeu que o pequeno loiro estivera muito concentrado e quieto hoje, indo contra sua personalidade altruísta e colaborativa, mesmo durante as atividades, mas o ruivo não teve tempo de se debruçar sobre a questão pois havia algo que o deixara inquieto.

Desde antes do almoço Stan estivera evitando-o, não respondeu mensagens e esteve longe de ser encontrado pelos corredores. Mais cedo Kyle teve certeza que Stan correu dele no corredor, e Kyle soube por Kenny que o treino do time de Futebol fora antecipado pelo Capitão.

Por que Stan antecipara um treino era algo que nem mesmo os membros do time tinham ideia, Clyde estava reclamando porque queria comer alguma coisa e falou que na aula de Literatura Stan estava num humor péssimo.

Saindo da escola Kyle enviou outra mensagem para Stan, esta nova mensagem se juntou às outras que ele enviou ao longo do dia, visualizadas, mas não respondidas. Isso estava intrigando Kyle além da conta, o que levaria Stan a evitá-lo dessa forma, isso nunca acontecera.

Já escurecia e as luzes dos postes formavam sombras na calçada, incapaz de chegar à conclusão alguma sobre o amigo, Kyle resolveu ir até a casa de Stan, ele virou a esquina e viu Kenny conversando com Tweek e Butters na frente da casa de Tweek, o loiro dono da casa entrou deixando a porta aberta, provavelmente para que os dois garotos o seguissem, e não que os três não fossem amigos, mas era um trio incomum de se ver junto.

Kyle decidiu perguntar para Kenny sobre Stan, mas parou repentinamente, quando Butters praticamente puxou Kenny pela mão e o jogou na parede da garagem.

— Mas... que porra tá acontecendo?

Kyle se camuflou na sombra de uma árvore, e ele viu claramente quando Butters pressionou Kenny contra a parede, uma luz se acendeu no andar de cima da casa de Tweek e Butters se afastou, indo a passos ligeiros para a entrada da casa, Kenny ficou para trás passando a mão no rosto, de longe Kyle poderia ver o brilho do sorriso de Kenny.

Desistindo de interromper fosse o que fosse, Kyle esperou Kenny seguir Butters e quando o loiro fechou a aporta, Kyle correu silenciosamente em direção à casa de Stan.

Faltando alguns metros, Kyle parou de correr, ele aspirou devagar para normalizar a respiração, caminhou sem pressa sentindo o vento gelado de outubro batendo em seu rosto, há uma semana eles tinham esse novo arranjo, _os treinos para a declaração_ , a atividade era tão nova e divertida que Kyle acabou empurrando outras coisas para segundo plano, inclusive algo muito importante: Em uma semana seria aniversário de Stan, e Kyle ainda não decidira que presente daria ao amigo.

Ao chegar na frente da casa de Stan, Kyle percebeu com preocupação que a luz do quarto do amigo estava apagada, ele caminhou decidido até a porta e apertou a campainha.

O sorriso bondoso de Sharon o saudou.

— Olá, Kyle! Stan ainda não chegou, se quiser pode esperar no quarto, acredito que ele vai chegar a qualquer momento.

Kyle olhou para trás encarando o horizonte da rua, um carro chegou entrando na garagem, Randy Marsh saltou do veículo e acenou para Kyle, ele se aproximou e grudou um beijo estalado em Sharon, depois voltou seus olhos para Kyle.

— Bem que estranhei quando passei pelo Lago Stark e Stanny estava caminhando na neve para lá. — Ele franzia a testa. — Aconteceu alguma coisa, Kyle? Me incomoda ver Stan naquele lugar sozinho, ele parecia bem fodido.

Kyle franziu as sobrancelhas, pensativo.

— Vou falar com ele, obrigado!

O ruivo saiu correndo, os tênis deslizando na calçada gelada, ele dobrou algumas ruas e atalhou pelo playground, cortou caminho e em alguns minutos chegou ao parque onde ficava o Lago, ao longe ele viu Stan de costas, sentado no banco solitário em frente à água que já começava a congelar, seu rosto voltado para o céu enluarado, daquela distância Kyle não podia ver a expressão, mas ele achou que os ombros do amigo tremiam, Kyle continuou se aproximando.

Então alguém sentou ao lado de Stan, passou os braços pelos ombros dele e o abraçou.

— Você está com uma expressão muito triste, Stan. — A voz gentil flutuou trazida pelo vento. — Eu jamais deixaria você com essa expressão.

Mesmo dali Kyle viu Stan com olhos azuis arregalados de espanto.

— Eu não... Gary, eu...

Kyle apertou os olhos reconhecendo os cabelos ondulados loiros, fechou as mãos em punhos e marchou até lá. Quando se aproximou, ficou surpreso ao ver que o loiro se levantara e puxara Stan pela mão, trazendo o moreno para seus braços, e continuava falando.

— Se fosse eu no lugar do Kyle...

— O que tem eu, Gary?

Stan se empurrou dos braços de Gary e encarou Kyle, os cabelos ruivos brilhavam sob a luz da lua.

— Kyle... o que...

Gary o interrompeu dando um passo à frente e afrontando Kyle.

— Não seja mal-educado, Kyle. Eu e o Stan estamos tendo uma conversa pessoal. — Gary virou a cabeça e olhava para Stan estampando seu olhar reconfortante. — Vamos, Stan, vamos conversar em outro lugar.

Ele puxou, e como uma boneca sem vida, Stan se deixou levar.

— O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, GARY?! — Kyle deu dois passos e apanhou a mão de Stan na sua, arrancando-a de Gary, seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva e a voz se transformou em um suave rosnado. — Não fique agindo como se conhecesse o Stan, nem como se fosse namorado dele. Se for agir assim, pense nos sentimentos dele.

— Como se fosse o namorado dele? Pensar nos sentimentos dele? — Gary esticou os lábios em um sorriso e olhou para o chão encarando os sapatos. — Eu poderia dizer o mesmo para você.

— Não, não poderia! — Kyle respondeu.

— E por que não? Agora mesmo enquanto você pensa que está protegendo ele, por que faz isso?

— Porque Stan é meu Melhor Amigo! 

— Melhor Amigo. Ah, sim. E isso dá algum direito?

— A conversa acabou, Gary. — Kyle murmurou.

Stan viu o amigo apertando os dentes e cerrando os punhos, a mão de Stan — que o ruivo segurava — estava esmagada pela força da fúria dele, por isso resolveu puxar o ruivo pela mão.

— Gary, sinto muito deixar você preocupado. Eu vou para casa, meus pais podem estar aflitos.

E assim, o próprio Stan saiu, liderando a frente e puxando Kyle pela mão, Gary ficou lá parado encarando as costas dos dois.

Stan ergueu o rosto olhando para a lua, percebendo a pressão da mão de Kyle junto a sua, queria abraçá-lo, precisava do calor e do aconchego do corpo de Kyle, eles não beijavam desde a tarde de sábado, a boca e os beijos se tornaram a coisa favorita do moreno.

Ele andou mais rápido mantendo Kyle atrás de si, não queria que o ruivo visse que lágrimas caíam manchando seu rosto.


	8. Onde está Wally

## Capítulo 8 - Onde está Wally

Na segunda-feira à tarde no final da aula, Craig atravessou o corredor para encontrar Tweek, ele olhava freneticamente em busca de uma cabeça loira com cabelos espetados, eles não tiveram aulas juntos nos últimos períodos, e mesmo que Clyde chorasse atrás dele reclamando de fome, não pararia sua busca.

— Craig, vamos comer alguma coisa! Eu ainda tenho treino e você viu, o Stan quer todo mundo lá em 25 minutos!

— Clyde, você não precisa da minha boca para comer, então se vire, tenho mais o que fazer. — A voz monótona de Craig fez Clyde fazer um beicinho.

O moreno parou quando o fluxo de alunos aumentou enormemente, uma garota de olhos puxados trombou em Craig e ela sorriu para ele, o garoto se limitou a mostrar-lhe o dedo do meio indiferentemente, enquanto aproveitava de sua altura para continuar a varrer a massa de alunos em busca de Tweek

— He-hey... ca... caras! O que t-tá p-p-p-pegando? — Jimmy e Token os alcançaram no corredor.

— Craig deve estar brincando e Racer Vermelho. Ele simplesmente saiu correndo da aula antes mesmo do professor de Literatura fechar a boca. — Clyde falou amuado, então voltou seus olhos castanhos para o colega negro. — Token, parceiro! Vamos comer alguma coisa! Estou faminto!

Token girou os olhos.

— Por que você precisa de mim para comer? E pra que tanta pressa? Nossos treinos só começam em uma hora! — Token falou arrumando a mochila nos ombros, ele se abaixou para amarrar os cadarços de seus tênis importados do Japão.

— Cara! O Stan antecipou o horário do nosso treino! Eu tenho exatos... — ele olhou o relógio de pulso — ... três dólares e vinte e três minutos! Tenho pouco tempo e pouca grana, e você é aquele que tem dinheiro pra me dar algo melhor para comer, caralho!

— Por que ele antecipou? — Token questionou vendo pelo canto do olho quando Kyle saiu para o corredor vasculhando os alunos que enchiam o espaço. — Claro que não temos nada com isso, mas o espaço não estava ocupado pelas aulas dos primeiranistas?

Clyde gemeu audivelmente.

— Eu... não... sei...!! Só sei que estou com uma fome do caralho, Tooooo~ken...!! — Clyde Falou se pendurando no braço moreno de Token, o garoto negro se encolheu.

— Cara, sossegue! Vamos resolver isso, por agora coma essas barrinhas de cereal. — Token puxou do bolso externo da mochila barrinhas de aveia e mel.

— Ahhhh, meu deus!! — Clyde abriu com os dentes a embalagem e em duas dentadas estava comendo audivelmente. — Obigaô, Okem!*

Craig olhou para Jimmy e para uma cadeira de rodas que ficava estrategicamente num local de fácil acesso, tendo uma ideia incrível ele correu até a cadeira e a estacionou perto de Jimmy.

— Cr... Craig o q-q-q-q-que você está f-f-f-f-fazendo, homem? — Jimmy mancou trocando o braço da muleta.

— Cara, vem aqui, tive uma ideia. — O moreno disse sob o olhar curioso de Clyde e sobrancelhas erguidas de Token.

Craig acenou pra Jimmy sentar na cadeira e olhou para frente, Jimmy se ajeitou sentando, ele acomodou a mochila no encosto da cadeira e colocou a muleta de pé como uma espada num suporte especial na lateral, o moreno ergueu-se na posta dos pés, mesmo alto era impossível ver naquela massa de estudantes, mas foi naquele instante que ele teve a impressão de ver uma cabeleira loira espetada no outro lado do corredor, assim — sem prestar atenção aos resmungos assustados de Jimmy — Craig usou a cadeira de rodas para cruzar o espaço.

— Saiam da frente. Um deficiente está em locomoção. — A voz monótona dele dizia, alguns alunos reclamavam, ao que Craig mostrava-lhes o dedo médio com expressão entediada.

Ele abandonou a comoção de seus amigos e o problema alimentar de Clyde, atravessando por entre conversas e risinhos de outros adolescentes, com ajuda de suas longas pernas em um piscar de olhos alcançou a cabeleira loira.

— Hey, Tweek! — Chamou um passo atrás do loiro e largando Jimmy à própria sorte na saída.

Butters olhou por cima dos ombros, ele cutucou Tweek que voltou seus olhos avelãs encarando Craig, o loiro esquadrinhou em volta do moreno, obviamente procurando algo.

_“Ou alguém”_. Craig pensou amargamente.

— Oi, Craig. — O cumprimento saiu baixo, mas corajosamente Tweek ergueu a cabeça examinando os olhos azuis cinzentos de Craig. —Thomas deve estar preocupado com você.

Isso fez Craig apertar os punhos.

— Na verdade eu que estou preocupado com você. — O moreno disse simplesmente. — Você não está indo embora sozinho, está?

Apesar da voz indiferente, os olhos azuis faiscavam de irritação, Tweek notou.

— Não se preocupe, estou com Butters, preciso... — Tweek corou encarando Butters que sorria para Craig. — Precisamos fazer umas coisas, então eu e ele vamos conversar um pouco no Café.

— Mas eu sempre levo você em casa, cara! — Craig apontou, uma dica de irritação começava a surgir em sua voz.

Tweek ergueu a sobrancelha depois franziu-a, avaliando a expressão impenetrável e impossível de ler de Craig Tucker, no fundo da cena Jimmy conseguira se erguer da cadeira e se apoiava na muleta para sair, Clyde vinha agarrado à Bebe e esbarrou nele, Token, que dava um beijinho em Nichole conseguiu salvar o amigo deficiente de se estabacar no chão.

O loiro puxou o ar para responder, mas Butters tocou seu ombro e olhou feliz para Craig.

— Oh, vocês podem ir, eu ainda tenho esse treino, sabem? Vou aproveitar que o Token está aqui e falar com ele, — e voltando-se para Tweek, Butters acrescentou: — vejo você à noite... fique bem prontinho, okay?

— Ah... ah, sim... eu... eu vou sim, pode deixar. — Tweek falou corando ardentemente.

O loiro mais baixo se aproximou fixou os lábios na bochecha de Tweek, em seguida, olhando para a cara de poucos amigos de Craig, depositou em sua bochecha um beijo estalado também, ele acenou e começou a se afastar, mas então virou o rosto e olhou direto para o moreno que encarava Tweek.

— Craig, espero que tenha resolvido aquele seu probleminha... — Butters falou piscando. — Se não resolveu, apenas lembre-se daquilo que eu lhe disse, é bom ser inofensivo...

Sorrindo ele se afastou.

— De que ele está falando? — Tweek perguntou curioso.

— Quem diabos sabe do que o Stotch está falando metade do tempo? — Craig respondeu automaticamente, horrorizado com a ideia de Butters ter dito algo sobre sabe-se lá o que para Tweek. — Vocês... tem andado juntos bastante ultimamente.

— É... é sim. — Tweek respondeu começando a caminhar, Craig o seguiu.

Eles andaram em silêncio, quando não havia mais ninguém perto, Craig desacelerou o passo.

— Então... hum... você ainda vai comigo para a escola e volta pra casa comigo, ou... agora vai com o Stotch... — Craig enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, a calçada estava um pouco escorregadia de neve derretida. — ...Ou com o McCormick?

Tweek estancou no lugar, ele se virou tão rápido que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, derrubando Craig no processo, seu rosto enterrou-se no peito do moreno. Tweek sentiu o corpo de Craig sólido e quente abaixo de si, não era um monte de músculos, mas era... cheiroso, e o loiro achou que se afogaria no calor que emanava de Craig, ele ergueu os olhos para encontrar o olhar de Craig ilegível, a boca estava semiaberta em surpresa, incapaz de se conter Tweek elevou os dedos pronto para tocar as maçãs do rosto do moreno, mas para desespero do loiro as faces do moreno coravam suavemente, Tweek desviou os olhos e se levantou, Craig cobriu os olhos e o rosto com as costas do antebraço.

— Puta merda, cara, foi mal! Não queria ter derrubado você! — Tweek falou esticando a mão para ajudar Craig a se reerguer.

O moreno agora encarava Tweek com olhar surpreso, como se tivesse acabado de se dar por conta que havia estado com o loiro recentemente pousando em sua virilha, ele fitou a mão esticada de Tweek e aceitou-a, segurando firmemente até ficar sobre seus próprios pés.

Porém quando Tweek tentou soltar a mão de Craig, o moreno o segurou com uma pressão que disparou milhares de alarmes ao longo do corpo de Tweek.

— Você não respondeu: Continuaremos indo e voltando juntos? — Craig pressionou, sua voz era urgente.

O moreno deu um apertão caloroso nos dedos do loiro, queria poder segurar Tweek inteiro junto a si, se amaldiçoou internamente por ter paralisado quando sentiu o peso de Tweek sobre ele, quando sentiu o cheiro dele invadindo seu nariz...uma emoção que não queria que mais ninguém compartilhasse.

— Tudo bem, mas Craig, eu tenho o Clube de Artes.

— Não tem problema. Eu espero por você.

Tweek pensou, sua cabeça agindo velozmente, procurando formas de despistar Craig porque ele ainda tinha negócios a tratar com Butters e Kenny.

— Certo. Okay, Craig, mas você não tem que fazer isso, quer dizer, nem quando nós namoramos de mentira você fez algo assim...

— Eu tinha só 10 anos, claro que eu era um aleijado emocional. Mas, nós somos amigos, não somos? Estarmos juntos, é a nossa rotina. Sempre fizemos isso.

— É óbvio. Vamos continuar fazendo do seu jeito. — Uma sombra passou no rosto de Tweek e sua voz parecia dura, mas Craig não entendeu porque estava feliz em saber que Tweek estaria com ele, havia um sorriso tímido surgindo no rosto do moreno.

Tweek voltou a caminhar, eles dobraram uma esquina e chegaram no café dos pais de Tweek, o loiro se despediu e Craig foi embora, ao longo do percurso para casa Craig empurrou a felicidade para o fundo do coração e começou a pensar em como ia descobrir o que Tweek fazia com aquela dupla estranha... McCormick já era perigoso, e agora havia o Stotch, que parecia de repente inseparável de Tweek.

Craig apertou os punhos cerrados e acelerou o passo, precisava chegar em casa e trocar de roupa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As ruas estavam iluminadas parcamente e mesma assim Stan conduziu Kyle através das calçadas cobertas de neve derretida, por sorte o tempo estava colaborando e eles não tinham que enfrentar neve caindo ou vento muito forte, nem nada além do frio.

O moreno apertou os olhos caminhando cegamente, a mão de Kyle era quente na sua e o ruivo andava em silêncio sendo puxando sem reclamar, era um tipo de comportamento que Stan não estava acostumado, em outros tempos certamente Kyle já teria parado e exigido saber o que estava acontecendo.

_“Talvez ele nem se importe mais. Provavelmente só estou atrapalhando, ele poderia estar com a namorada.”_

Ele riu amargamente do seu pensamento, então largou a mão de Kyle, acelerou o passo não se importando em deixar o amigo para trás, e desabou sentando no meio-fio da calçada.

Kyle não queria falar sobre qual seria a relação de Stan com Gary, mas vê-los tão próximos fez revirar algo em seu estômago, algo que ele não queria escarafunchar, ele estava contente que foi o próprio Stan quem resolveu abandonar a companhia de Gary e, Kyle não negaria, isso fez o coração dele inflar de orgulho e felicidade.

Repentinamente o ruivo ouviu um lamento triste vindo de Stan e sua própria garganta apertou, sem entender o que estava acontecendo e não conseguindo encontrar as palavras certas para questionar, a raiva que sentira em ver Stan com Gary arrefecia aos poucos frente à imagem do amigo, triste, desolado, ferido.

O ruivo se aproximou silencioso, quando estava muito perto, apesar do escuro, viu Stan passar as costas da mão no rosto e ajustar o gorro azul com bola vermelha na cabeça. Kyle deu mais alguns passos e sentou-se ao lado do moreno, automaticamente Stan voltou o rosto para ele, e o coração de Kyle congelou quando viu lágrimas frescas escorrendo dos olhos de Stan.

— Stan... cara, o que houve? — A voz de Kyle não passava de um sussurro. — Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe?

— Por que você acha que aconteceu algo? — Stan respondeu, sua voz estava embargada. — Está tudo bem.

Ao ver Kyle ali, Stan percebeu que precisava abraçá-lo, precisava do cheiro e do conforto que apenas Kyle lhe proporcionava. Ele desceu os olhos para os lábios do ruivo, sentindo a própria boca encher de água e formigar de vontade de beijar Kyle, era uma atividade tão nova e Stan não conseguia entender como vivera tanto tempo sem isso. O moreno baixou a cabeça tentando esquecer tudo, se esforçando para ignorar a sensação de perda que retumbava em seu peito.

O ruivo assistiu Stan esconder o rosto atrás das palmas da mão e se achegou ao amigo, o paralelepípedo do meio-fio era frio, mas no local onde seus ombros se tocaram o calor irradiou, Kyle puxou Stan para si, eliminando a distância entre eles e segurando sua mão.

— Cara... você é meu Super Melhor Amigo... me diga o que está havendo.

Stan encarou as feições de Kyle, um vento espalhou os cabelos dele e o moreno sentiu o coração batendo forte nas suas costelas quando o cheiro suave de gengibre o assaltou, ele tinha muitas coisas para dizer, mas nenhuma palavra saía de sua boca.

O silêncio pairou sobre eles, as declarações estúpidas e falsas de Kyle pararam no domingo, Stan sentia falta de ouvir Kyle se declarar, mesmo que fosse de mentira.

— Acho que estou muito estressado com a escola e o time... — O moreno falou sorrindo de lado. — Você não foi lá em casa ontem. Chegou mais cedo na escola hoje, nós nem conversamos. — Stan apontou.

— Ah, não. Estava ocupado com o Clube de Debates. — Kyle disse segurando a mão de Stan, ele podia ver o perfil do amigo, a mandíbula perfeita e o queixo prenunciado enrijeceram. — Combinei com a Rebecca, então tive que sair muito cedo hoje.

— Rebecca... você e ela estão cada vez mais próximos. — Stan replicou de forma áspera. — Você e ela...

— Eu e ela... O quê? — Kyle questionou confuso.

— Afinal era para ela que você ia se declarar? — O moreno perguntou desviando os olhos. — Você já fez isso, não fez?

Os olhos verdes de Kyle estavam arregalados, era possível ver suas pupilas contraídas.

— Não! Não, cara... por Abraão, não fiz nada... — Kyle respondeu e mesmo com a luz parca Stan viu que suas bochechas coraram. — Por que você pensou isso?

Stan franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Cartman viu vocês dois... no armário... — Stan olhou para Kyle, os orbes verdes brilharam.

— De todas as pessoas você vai ouvir justamente aquele bundão preconceituoso e nazista? — Havia uma ponta de decepção na voz de Kyle. — Não importa para quem vai ser a declaração, aliás, nada importa agora, você está chateado e quero ajudá-lo a ficar legal.

— Mas vocês não estão... sei lá, ficando? — Stan perguntou direto.

— Stan, não deixe a implicância e as fantasias do Cartman te contaminarem... não esqueça todas as idiotices dele, como daquela vez que ele escreveu uma história sobre você ajudando animaizinhos da floresta a trazer o anticristo... ou sendo um lenhador soropositivo que contaminou a Chapeuzinho Vermelho, que no caso era eu.

Stan olhou para Kyle impressionado, depois de tudo o que ele passou, _não havia namorada? Não havia Rebecca?_

— Bem, aquela história foi bem engraçada! O Token era uma avó muito elegante e educada! — Stan disse sentindo-se toneladas mais leve.

— Claro, no entanto David foi um coyote excepcional! — Kyle jogou a cabeça para trás e Stan se deliciou olhando para o pomo de Adão do ruivo, subindo e descendo.

— Mas ele queria um ato não consensual com Chapeuzinho Vermelho Kyle! — Stan apontou, doido para lamber o pescoço de Kyle.

Kyle o observou com olhos franzidos.

— Certo, mas o Lenhador Cínico salvou o dia! — Kyle declarou, amando ver os olhos azuis de Stan cintilarem de humor.

Stan sorriu, só Kyle tinha esse dom de fazê-lo sorrir de repente e esquecer que estava chateado.

— Verdade, o Lenhador Cínico era muito foda!

— Exceto por não querer atirar em animais E coyotes mexicanos em extinção.

— Cale a boca, o meio ambiente depende de todos nós!

Ele mostrou a língua para Kyle e o ruivo esticou ambas as mãos apanhando as de Stan, assim ele puxou o moreno, colocando Stan de pé, e finalmente o abraçou.

O ruivo suspirou próximo ao pescoço de Stan.

— Vamos para sua casa... ainda não treinei minha declaração hoje... tem uma coisa que quero fazer. — Kyle disse e sua voz soava com uma proposta e uma promessa, ele manteve uma das mãos de Stan segura na sua, o puxando pelas calçadas escorregadias.

O coração de Stan falhou uma batida enquanto ele se deixava levar pelas mãos quentes de Kyle nas suas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Na residência dos Tweaks, Tweek voltou para o quarto com uma térmica de café, outra de leite e alguns biscoitos.

— Eu gosto com leite e algumas gotas de essência de baunilha. — Butters disse feliz, ele observava alguma coisa perto da cama de Tweek.

— O meu preto e puro, vou precisar pra aguentar vocês dois. — Kenny declarou com um sorriso selvagem.

Tweek corou um pouco, mas jogou para Kenny um olhar entediado.

— Butters, estou feliz com a sua ajuda, eu precisava de alguém para conter a... animação do Kenny. — Tweek sentou-se entre os dois gotejando baunilha no café de Butters.

Tweek apanhou a xícara e a levou até Butters, que ao seu lado parecia muito delicado e até frágil, ele apanhou a bebida de Tweek e bebericou calmamente, em seguida largou a xícara na superfície mais próxima e lambeu os lábios observando Tweek por baixo dos cílios claros.

— De onde podemos começar, Tweek? — Butters apontou para algo ao lado da cama.

— Eu e o Kenny... Nós meio que paramos quando chegamos neste nível... — Tweek mostrou se posicionando atrás de Butters. — É nessa parte que o Kenny se afoba todo.

Kenny sentado na cama jogou um olhar para a janela e irritado bufou.

— É uma responsabilidade do caralho, sabia? — Kenny gemeu. — E não ajuda com essa sua expectativa monstruosa, _Twinkie_!

— Não me chame assim, filho da puta! — Tweek cuspiu.

Um sorriso doce e entendido surgiu aos poucos no rosto de Butters, ele tirou o casaco e ficou apenas com a camiseta azul celeste, a pele branca imaculada do pescoço arrepiou-se quando Tweek se aproximou, ambos trocaram um sorriso.

— Ah... bem... Você precisa pegar com carinho, Tweek... assim... — Butters segurou os dedos de Tweek colocando-os no lugar que queria. — Então você empurra... delicadamente... assim... no final é necessário um pouco de vigor, mas de leve... assim...

Kenny observou os dois interagindo, as mãos de Butters firmemente mostrando o caminho para Tweek, os olhos verde-avelãs de Tweek estavam totalmente concentrados em Butters, Kenny nem entendia porque Tweek queria fazer aquilo, obviamente Craig não precisava de nada como _aquilo_... tudo o que Craig queria de Tweek era...

— KEN!!! — A voz de Butters o arrancou os pensamento, olhos azuis límpidos investigavam os dele. — Você vai vir aqui ou vai ficar só assistindo?

— Cara, eu desenvolvi uma técnica infalível de voyerismo invisível durante todos esses anos que sou amigo do Stan e do Kyle!

Kenny se aproximou sentando na escrivaninha, ele encarou Butters nos olhos, pronto para ajudá-lo na tarefa de mostrar algo a Tweek, os dois se entreolharam e Butters o empurrou para a cadeira.

— Como se eles se importassem com a plateia. — Tweek dispensou chamando a atenção dos dois. — Todo mundo sabe que o Stan é muito gay para o Kyle.

O loiro passou os dedos nos cabelos espetados e os correu pelo rosto, limpando uma rápida camada de suor que surgia em sua pele, ele tirou a blusa verde escura embolou e jogou-a na cama, a garganta de Kenny secou quando viu os mamilos arrepiados de Tweek através do tecido verde claro da camiseta que marcava um peitoral que Kenny descobrira nos últimos dias.

— Muitas pessoas são muito transparentes sobre quem gostam, realmente o Stan é muito sensível, ele não pode esconder como se sente. — Butters ofereceu, ainda mostrando a Tweek os passos certos da atividade deles. — E você, Ken? Nunca dá pra saber de quem você gosta.

— Não? — Kenny foi pego de surpresa, dois loiros o encaravam a poucos centímetros de distância. — Eu gosto de todos!

— Isso é um discurso de merda. — Tweek falou rindo. — Obviamente você está tão apaixonado que não sabe o que fazer.

— Não. Na verdade eu meio que sei o que fazer, mas não tive a oportunidade ainda.

— Bem, que seja, vou no banheiro lá de baixo pegar algumas coisas que deixei lá. — Tweek avisou saindo do quarto e deixando Butters e Kenny a sós.

Butters parou na frente de Kenny, se acomodando entre as pernas dele suavemente, suas coxas tocaram os joelhos do outro, Butters se abaixou permitindo que seus olhos ficassem à altura dos olhos de Kenny.

— Mas você tenta qualquer um, Ken. Quem pode encontrar a pessoa que você gosta no meio disso? É quase como “Onde está Wally”, não? — Butters comentou com voz opaca.

— Leo...

— Quando chegamos aqui e eu o puxei pela mão e o pressionei contra a parede, não foi impensado, Ken... nunca é. Estou ajudando o Tweek, mas não sou tolo, eu sei o que quero.

Um silêncio recaiu por um momento imenso em que Kenny encarava com avidez os lábios de Butters, ele respirou fundo, pronto para dizer algo, mas todas as piadas escrotas de cunho pornográfico se perderam enquanto ele encarava os olhos azuis claros como água de Butters.

Então Tweek entrou e Butters se atrapalhou virando e acabou por cair sentado no colo de Kenny.

— McCormick, esse é o _meu_ ajudante, não o assedie. — Tweek falou largando o que ele trouxera nos braços em cima da cama, ele aproveitou para se esticar, um pouco de pele apareceu por baixo da camiseta verde. — E você, Butters... se divirta no final do expediente, ainda preciso das suas mãos habilidosas e sua bunda sentada bem ali, não no colo do Kenny.

— Leo estava só me aquecendo para você me usar todinho, _Twinkie_.

Tweek praticamente rosnou, irritado com o apelido, Butters veio em socorro dele, já bem longe do colo de Kenny.

— Não o pressione, Ken. — Butters falou. — Temos apenas mais algumas coisas que seria bom repassar.

— Nunca vi ninguém chamando o Butters de “Leo”, nem o Kenny de “Ken”. — Tweek observou. — Quando vocês começaram a se chamar por esses apelidos? Parecem tão íntimos.

Kenny se aproximou encurralando Tweek contra a beirada da cama.

— Sim, você poderia dizer isso... Twinkie... adoro dar apelidinhos...

O rosto de Tweek ardeu, ele jogou um olhar súplice para Butters.

— Eu gosto de pensar que o Ken é especial para mim, mesmo que ele goste de jogar “Onde está Wally” com todo mundo.

Aquilo foi como um soco na cara de Kenny, mas Butters agiu como se tivesse acabado de falar do tempo, ele puxou Tweek para a escrivaninha e terminou seu café com baunilha.

O restante da noite correu tranquilamente, na opinião de Kenny Tweek estava definitivamente se superando muito, e eles estavam tão perto da perfeição que era um pecado entregar tudo a Craig depois...

Butters percebeu um pouco afoito que seu horário estava quase no limite, eles estavam exaustos, Kenny tinha os olhos desfocados e Tweek os cabelos em uma confusão absoluta, Butters se ergueu repentinamente, suas bochechas coradas e os lábios inchados.

— Ah! Preciso ir, amigos! — Se eu não chegar antes das 22:00 meu pai me coloca de castigo e não vou mais poder ajudar você, Tweek!

Os olhos arregalados de Tweek pousaram no relógio do celular, eram 21:20, ele apanhou a blusa verde-escura que estava embolada na cama ao lado do casaco de Kenny.

— Eu vou com você, se precisar falo com seu pai!

Butters sorriu agradecido.

— Não é preciso, você precisa de um bom banho e descanso... acho que hoje você aprendeu muitas coisas não é mesmo, amiguinho? Já tem um monte de... você sabe... para mostrar ao Craig!

O sorriso de Butters era adorável e radiante e as faces de Tweek arderam.

— Eu vou com você, Leo. Preciso ajudar a Karen com um trabalho escolar. — Kenny falou ignorando o frenesi que sentiu ao ver a cena protagonizada pelos dois loiros.

Os outros dois anuíram enquanto Butters jogava seu casaco por cima da blusa celeste, Tweek os conduziu pelas escadas até o andar de baixo e se despediu deles, de pé no lado de fora da porta.

— Obrigado, caras! Eu... não sei o que faria sem vocês...

Butters se aproximou e ficou na ponta dos pés plantando um beijinho na testa de Tweek.

— Sei que você ajudaria qualquer um de nós se precisássemos, Tweek. Fico feliz que você me procurou. — Butters o abraçou e Tweek fechou os olhos aproveitando a sensação de conforto.

— Hey! Eu também ajudei, porra! — Kenny reclamou com um beicinho fingido. — Quando o Craig estiver maravilhado e gozando na sua mão você nem vai lembrar que fui eu quem...

Tweek sorriu e Butters o soltou.

— Nossa, cara! Como você é sentimental! — Tweek riu, mas suas bochechas ficaram escarlates. — Mas de fato, nessa hora não vou lembrar nem do meu nome, mas estarei em eterna dívida com vocês dois.

Tweek abriu a porta e os amigos saíram, ele acenou para os dois, Butters sorrindo imensamente, e Kenny mandando beijos irritantes.

Um ruído pareceu vir do lado da cerca, e pareceu rapidamente que Tweek vira uma sombra perto de um abeto, ele apertou os olhos e pensou nos gnomos das cuecas, mas balançou a cabeça ignorando a ideia, Butters e Kenny já haviam virado a esquina e estavam longe de serem vistos, Tweek fechou a porta e na penumbra atrás do abeto, uma sombra suspirou aliviada.

Kenny caminhou com as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta laranja, ele assoprou o ar formando uma nuvem de ar quente contra o frio da noite.

— O mais difícil depois que saímos da casa do Tweek é dormir... sinceramente eu fico muito agitado... e você me atacando daquele jeito na garagem não ajuda em nada.

Butters parou de caminhar e Kenny nem viu quando o loiro se materializou rente ao seu peito, os olhos azuis claros faiscaram quando ele pressionou Kenny em uma árvore, a camada de neve da calçada fez com que os pés de Kenny deslizassem e Butters grudou seus lábios aos dele.

O beijo não fora doce nem meigo, nada de adorável nem suave, era um beijo irritado e selvagem, Kenny estava totalmente surpreso.

— Você está muito aceso, Ken. — Butters sussurrou rente ao ouvido do outro. — Tudo isso por causa das atividades na casa do Tweek? Você ficava sempre assim?

— Mais ou menos... — Kenny gemeu quando Butters mordeu a orelha dele.

— Oh! Acho que eu também fiquei meio mais ou menos...

E dizendo isso Butters esfregou a virilha contra Kenny, o membro já ereto e inegavelmente latejando dentro do tecido.

— Leo... não faça isso...

— Por quê? É tão bom... e eu estou... tão... duro... — Butters falou rente a orelha de Kenny. — Oh! Você também, Ken.

— Porra, Leo...

Butters desceu os lábios e grudou-os aos de Kenny, o capuz laranja caiu quando Kenny apertou as nádegas de Butters por cima da calça jeans, ele usou as mãos para espalmar toda e qualquer superfície, puxando o corpo de Butters para si enquanto sua boca era assaltada pelo loiro que era mais baixo que ele, mas de uma ferocidade e decisão inquestionáveis.

— Sabe, Ken... não é justo você ficar por aí esfregando essa sua libido exagerada na cara de todo mundo... é cruel... — Butters falou em um murmúrio.

Kenny apertou os olhos, Butters ajustou ambas as mãos na cintura de Kenny e continuava fazendo movimentos esfregando as virilhas, Kenny já sentia o pênis doer de tão duro e latente que estava.

— Cru... el? — Kenny conseguiu falar quando uma onda de tesão ameaçava romper-lhe a razão.

— Sim... você deixa qualquer um louco... é injusto... seu jogo de “Onde está Wally”.

Butters esfregou mais rápido, as mãos dele escorregaram por dentro da camiseta e cavavam a carne macia da cintura de Kenny, o outro loiro empurrou os dedos dentro do cós da calça de Butters, e apertou-se mais contra ele, o que foi um erro porque Butters separou os lábios e mordeu o pescoço de Kenny, o cheiro ali era alucinante.

— Leo... você... ahhhh, porra...

Kenny teve os lábios selados pela boca macia de Butters, calor irradiava direto de sua virilha e ele começou mesmo a rebolar revidando os movimentos de Butters, o atrito era enlouquecedor e revigorante, Kenny abriu a boca engolindo um gemido suave e se afastou encarando os olhos desfocados de Butters.

— Você me deixa assim, sabe? — Butters sussurrou rente aos lábios de Kenny e a voz dele foi direto para o pênis. — Tudo sobre você, Ken... ahhh, nossa... é uma provocação...

— Então... nós vamos só foder a seco?

Kenny perguntou e Butters a princípio sorriu, o estômago de Kenny deu um solavanco, é o tipo de sorriso favorito dele, é doce, um pouco infantil, mas é intrépido e parece guardar um segredo.

— Sim, culpa sua.

Para marcar sua palavra, Butters, com toda a agilidade de um atleta e ex-dançarino, roçou o corpo delgado em Kenny de forma delirante, o membro dele estava tão inchado que era incômodo.

— Porra, Leo... eu... isso é foda, cara...

O ritmo de vai-e-vem constante pressionando os pênis _juntos_ em seu frenesi, mas também _separados_ por uma camada espessa e ilegal de tecidos. Kenny subiu as mãos pelas costas nuas de Butters enquanto suas virilhas eram duramente esfregadas, ele deslizou as pontas frias dos dedos pelo peito dele até encontrar os mamilos duros do pequeno loiro, então apertou-os erguendo o rosto para cima, aproveitando-se disso Butters mordeu-lhe a curva do pescoço rente ao ombro.

— Gosto... ah, Ken... gosto tanto do seu cheiro...

Um calor nebuloso estava irradiando da parte inferior do estômago de Kenny, ele sentiu Butters ofegante rente a ele, bufos da respiração dele rastejando na pele pálida, arrepiando os pelos loiro-escuros de Kenny, Butters girou os quadris fazendo Kenny totalmente consciente de que ambos estavam tão na borda que era ridículo, em seguida os lábios macios de Butters beijaram-lhe a mandíbula de Kenny, que apanhou os lábios de Butters entre os dentes apertando-os com uma pressão controlada.

— Ah.... Caralho, Leo... eu quero seu pau na minha boca, porra...

— Oh... ou... tro... ahhhhh, Ken... outro dia... sim...?

Kenny rosnou um segundo antes de sentir uma pontada de prazer enevoando seus pensamentos, ele sentiu que sua vida esvaía dentro de sua roupa íntima, Butters estremeceu em seus braços e gritou sufocado em seu pescoço, um orgasmo obviamente lavando as reações deles.

Por um momento eles ficaram em silêncio, nada era ouvido além das batidas dos dois corações, então Kenny riu, ele jogou a cabeça para trás rente á árvore e gargalhou alegremente.

Butters se afastou, um sorriso ingênuo estampado em seus lábios rosados.

— O que é engraçado? — Butters arrumou a mochila nas costas, pequenas gotas de suar escorriam em suas costas e estavam começando e ficar consciente da temperatura da noite.

Kenny se aproximou e espalmou a frente da calça de Butters,

— Tem porra esfriando dentro das minhas cuecas, o que você quer que eu faça? — Ele falou abertamente. — Só me resta rir!

— Bem, é melhor do que jogar “Onde está Wally”.

Butters se afastou acenando, Kenny ficou lá, observando a noite silenciosa, provavelmente todos estavam em casa no calor de seus aquecedores, ele precisava ir para casa e ver o que poderia improvisar para sua irmã comer enquanto ignorava as discussões da mãe e do pai na sala.

Kenny viu quando Butters dobrou a esquina e ia chegar em sua casa, então ele se empurrou da árvore, e chutou a neve a caminho de sua própria residência mal aquecida e mal abastecida, ele olhou para cima encarando o céu.

— Eu sempre soube “Onde está Wally”, nunca foi uma busca.


	9. Abra antes de dormir

## Capítulo 9 - Abra antes de dormir

O vento suave agitou as árvores e encontrou o rosto de Craig, o moreno esticou os olhos espiando duas silhuetas se afastarem e se ergueu do chão assim que as vozes não chegavam mais aos seus ouvidos, porém um movimento no segundo andar da residência dos Tweaks chamou-lhe a atenção e ele continuou tentando ocultar seu quase 180cm de altura atrás de um abeto coberto da neve fina que caíra mais cedo.

Por uma brecha conseguiu ver a silhueta de Tweek na janela, o loiro olhava para o céu protegido atrás da barreira, ele ergueu a mão tocando a superfície do vidro, de longe como estava, Craig ainda podia ver os lábios de Tweek semiabertos naquela expressão que o loiro fazia quando estava perdido em pensamentos, Craig tinha um quase sorriso formando-se em seu rosto, ao ver Tweek com aquela expressão tão etérea e distraída.

Com aquele semblante o loiro escorregou os dedos com movimentos padrões no vidro, Craig não sabia o que o outro estava fazendo e uma pontada de decepção o atingiu quando Tweek se afastou da janela, a luz do quarto se desligou, e antes que a emoção pudesse se espalhar dentro do moreno, ele puxou o capuz preto mais rente ao rosto e colocou a mão no chão, Craig estava pronto para se erguer, no entanto sua garganta secou quando o som da janela abrindo o atingiu e ele se encolheu um pouco mais para trás.

E lá estava Tweek, a brisa fria fez os cabelos dele moverem-se sob a luz fraca das estrelas que ele encarava, o loiro mexeu algo que tinha em mãos, e Craig não teve tempo de dizer o que era, pois seu celular vibrou em seu bolso, ele puxou o aparelho escondendo a luz da tela por baixo do casaco, e ali estava uma mensagem de Tweek.

_Hey, Craig, você tem meu livro de Química?_

Atrás do abeto Craig franziu as sobrancelhas, ele sentou-se ao chão pensativo, nunca pegara o livro de Química. Ele olhou cuidadosamente através da mesma fresta da árvore e Tweek olhava apreensivo para o celular, seu rosto todo iluminado pela luz brilhante da tela do aparelho, ele mordia os lábios com uma expressão ansiosa.

O estômago de Craig deu uma cambalhota.

_“Hey, Tweek, não está dormindo ainda?”_ Ele digitou ferozmente e enviou, em seguida adicionou a resposta _“Seu livro de Química não está comigo, já olhou na sua escrivaninha?”_

Craig voltou a olhar para a janela, Tweek franzia o rosto observando o celular, então o loiro mordeu os lábios outra vez, fechou os olhos e olhou para o céu novamente, depois baixou o rosto e Craig notou que ele estava digitando, um momento se passou então o celular vibrou nas mãos do moreno.

_Cara, você lembra quando assistimos a chuva de meteoros?*_

Agora o coração de Craig acelerou, ele ficou olhando para a tela sem saber o que Tweek queria dizer com aquela pergunta, parecia uma conversa casual, e Craig teria acreditado nisso se não estivesse vendo a expressão que o loiro ostentava olhando para o céu escuro e estrelado de South Park, era como uma pintura clássica de algum livro infantil.

Naquele dia, quando assistiram à chuva de meteoros, Craig não sabia mensurar o que sentia por Tweek, mas a surpresa foi tanta quando o garoto loiro bateu à porta dele gritando com medo de gnomos, que o moreno apagou qualquer pensamento e só queria que Tweek ficasse ali, com ele.

_“Ah, lembro que o Francis não estava em casa e você só foi até a minha porque eu e ele somos vizinhos.”_

Ele fechou os olhos lembrando daquela noite, este era um sentimento imaturo e até mesmo egoísta, mas, bem, era uma verdade que Craig nunca havia dito claramente, ele sentiu algo frio rastejando em seu peito ao pensar naqueles tempos quando pela primeira vez ele teve Tweek só para si, e de como gostou daquela sensação de ser o único na vida do loiro, uma emoção nova e quente que rapidamente o embriagou como criança, e o fazia ficar nervoso agora, anos depois.

O celular vibrou com uma nova mensagem de Tweek.

_Eu nunca tinha olhado pras estrelas como naquele dia, estou olhando agora e você tem razão, estrelas são fantásticas._

Essa declaração fez Craig sorrir, ele ergueu a cabeça observando o mesmo ponto que Tweek olhava, era uma das suas constelações favoritas, a mais brilhante neste momento, mas ela quase desaparecia por volta de dezembro, uma única estrela estaria lá.

Ele voltou os olhos para o celular, percebeu que seus dedos estavam ficando duros e sua bunda não demoraria muito para congelar de estar sentado ao chão úmido, mas olhando para Tweek ali, embevecido admirando o céu, o coração imbecil do moreno esqueceu sobre o encontro triplo e secreto de Tweek com Kenny e Butters.

Ele digitou ligeiro.

_Queria ter uma versão portátil desta constelação, especialmente da Estrela Polar._

_Queria olhar para ela o ano todo._

Ele enviou a mensagem e espiou Tweek na janela, o loiro estava na penumbra, mas olhou para o celular e a luz mostrou as nuances das maçãs do rosto afiadas dele, Craig observou quando o sorriso do loiro se agigantou, _era assim que Tweek sorria quando conversavam por mensagens?_

O celular de Craig recebera nova mensagem, ele abriu cuidadoso para que a luz da tela não chamasse a atenção, e leu.

_“Você pode ter isso, cara._

_Você vai._

_Boa Noite, Craig.”_

Craig olhou para a janela e Tweek havia sumido, a janela estava fechada e tudo estava escuro.

Silenciosamente ele se ergueu de pé e saiu ainda ocultado pelas sombras das árvores, o som de suas botas esmagando a neve era encoberto pelo rugido suave do vento, Craig andou sorrateiro e rápido, e em poucos minutos estava em casa, tomou um banho muito quente e foi para cama, antes de deitar ele pegou o celular e digitou:

_Boa Noite, Tweek, vejo você amanhã._

E adormeceu rapidamente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyle praticamente puxou Stan pelas calçadas escorregadias, já era um pouco além do horário que ele costumava chegar em casa, então enviou uma mensagem para Sheila avisando-a, assim evitaria de ter uma ruiva enfurecida o esperando em casa. Stan se deixava arrastar pela rua, eles pensaram ter visto Kenny de longe andando com as pernas abertas, mas nenhum dos dois se prendeu pensando naquilo, Kyle estava decidido a chegar até a casa dos Marsh.

Quando finalmente entraram no quarto de Stan, Kyle chutou a porta e empurrou o moreno contra a parede em um baque surdo.

— Kyle... minha mãe e meu pai estão lá embaixo, e a Shelly está no quarto ao lado...

— Stan... — A voz de Kyle era pouco mais que um sussurro no ouvido de Stan. — Eu amo você... e preciso que você seja discreto...

Kyle sorriu beligerante, as mãos escorregaram através dos ombros e depois afundaram na nuca de Stan, os cabelos escuros eram uma massa sedosa nas mãos do ruivo, então Kyle juntou os lábios aos poucos, esticando a língua e tocando a boca de Stan, engolindo mais reclamações do moreno e findando a própria expectativa, Stan recebeu a língua de Kyle e começou gradualmente a se perder, sentiu-se derretendo conforme o calor se espalhava entre eles, e dentro dele, o coração trovejando como uma tempestade em seu peito.

O ruivo subiu os dedos, ainda frios da rua, através do abdômen de Stan e pressionou a indiscutível ereção que ostentava através do tecido macio da calça do uniforme de basquete, ao sentir o peso do membro de Kyle, Stan gemeu condenado. Com as costas coladas à parede puxou o ruivo mais para si e começou a distribuir beijos e mordidelas na pequena faixa de pele exposta do pescoço, as mãos de Kyle estavam em todos os lugares enquanto Stan mergulhou para um novo beijo, ele colocou ambas as mãos no traseiro do ruivo o mantendo colado a ele, e girou a pélvis arrancando um gemido sussurrado de Kyle.

Impaciente o ruivo desceu a mão direita através das calças do moreno expondo a cabeça rosada do pênis já familiar, Kyle escorregou as calças para o meio dos quadris deixando toda a pélvis de Stan aparente, ele então se abaixou e de joelhos no chão, com a mochila ainda presa às costas, plantou um beijo no osso ilíaco de Stan, o ruivo aconchegou o nariz na virilha de Stan e aspirou com força o cheiro familiar e excitante que emanava daquele local, ele se afastou levemente, mordendo os lábios segurou os testículos do moreno, então ergueu os olhos verdes sorrindo e encarando o rosto corado e entregue do seu Super Melhor Amigo...

— Você é tão lindo, Stan... e você se depilou...

— Cara... cale a boca...

Stan ergueu o braço escondendo o rosto vermelho, Kyle ficou de pé novamente, tirou todas as blusas que vestia de uma só vez, ele novamente colou-se a Stan, deixando que o atrito contra o tecido de suas roupas causasse ondas avassaladoras de arrepios na pele nua do amigo. Kyle esticou a mão para trancar a porta, Stan respirava pesadamente sentindo o pênis exposto latejar contra as calças de Kyle, o ruivo puxou Stan para a escrivaninha e empurrou as costas do moreno contra a beirada do móvel, Stan automaticamente quis sentar, mas Kyle o impediu, usando o peso de seu próprio quadril para segurar Stan contra a mesa.

— Kye...

— Shhh... a Shelly vai ouvir você, cara...

Kyle soprou em seu ouvido erguendo a blusa do moreno revelando os mamilos beges e arrepiados, Stan buscou os lábios do ruivo e mordeu tentando abafar um lamento quando seus peitos se tocaram, os mamilos roçaram uns nos outros e a mão hábil do ruivo apertou seu pênis pesado, manipulando-o para cima e para baixo, intercalando movimentos ásperos com outros mais gentis.

— Porra, Kye... isso é, ahh... injusto... — Stan murmurou afundando o rosto no peito de Kyle. — Eu vou... cara...

— Goza pra mim, Stan... — Kyle pediu com voz grave. — Se gozar te dou um presentinho que quero que experimente...

Kyle lambeu a garganta de Stan e a luxúria se espalhou no ar que os envolvia, Stan não queria que terminasse tão rápido, mas não havia se tocado conscientemente desde que estivera com Kyle no sábado, essa nova atividade louca o distraiu com sonhos molhados dos quais ele acordava encharcado de pré-sêmen e suor, ele resolveu o problema naquela manhã tomando um banho frio, porque sabia que só Kyle o faria sentir realmente bem.

A mão desocupada de Kyle encontrou o mamilo bege e o ruivo o apertou com vontade, Stan teria gritado se Kyle não o tivesse beijado naquele instante, o ruivo acelerou os movimentos no pênis e Stan se viu envolvido na ebulição que antecedia o orgasmo, seu coração parecia uma cavalaria prestes a encontrar a linha de chegada, ele se afastou da boca do ruivo, ofegante.

— Kye... ahhh... porra, cara... eu... hnnng... eu amo... você...

Stan falou sem forças para bloquear seus pensamentos, ele sentiu calor subindo por seu pescoço, irrompendo em seu rosto e inundando seu corpo, ele fechou com forças os olhos, seu pênis explodiu nas mãos de Kyle, ele perdeu parte do calor do corpo quando o ruivo se abaixou e começou a lamber tudo o que saía em pequenos espasmos.

— Seu pau, Stan... cara...

O ruivo lambeu os lábios vermelhos e tinha um olhar selvagem por um momento, em seguida se levantou ajeitando as blusas do moreno, com a habilidade de um jogador de basquete usou a mão limpa para pegar lenços de papel na gaveta da escrivaninha, ele limpou o amigo, e puxou as calças de abrigo que estavam empurradas até o meio do traseiro.

Quando seus rostos ficaram frente a frente, Stan o encarou ainda com olhos extasiados do orgasmo recente, o peito do moreno apertou quando viu que Kyle não sorria, os olhos verdes eram indecifráveis através dos cílios claros.

— Cara, eu... eu não quis dizer... não era...

Antes que ele concluísse o que dizia, Kyle se afastou, colocou os lenços sujos na lixeira e caminhou até a porta apanhando a mochila, ele abriu-a pegando algo que jogou para Stan e, parado na porta fitou o moreno.

— Abra antes de dormir, eu ia dar a você só no seu aniversário, mas não sei... achei que você pudesse querer outra coisa. — Kyle tinha a voz baixa e distante. — Se não gostar não tem problemas. Boa Noite, Stan.

E o ruivo saiu, deixando Stan ali, com o coração apertado e um pacote preto um pouco menor que um livro na mão.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenny já se sentia melhor, de banho tomado e agasalhado adequadamente, ele lavou o prato de sopa que havia dividido com Karen, ele ofereceu-se para fazer um chocolate quente para complementar a refeição, a irmã acenou distraída, encarando eventualmente a tela do celular, ela andava quieta e sonhadora nos últimos tempos e Kenny estava se esforçando para não tentar descobrir o que se passava dentro daquela cabeça.

— Você quer com baunilha ou canela? — Perguntou quando a mistura começou a engrossar.

A garota sorria e digitava algo em seu celular, ela ergueu o rosto vendo Kenny a olhar em expectativa, então os olhos azuis tão semelhantes aos de Kenny brilharam e ela sorriu distraída.

— Você falou comigo, Kenny?

O loiro girou os olhos e adicionou o que restava da essência de baunilha no mingau que ele chamava de chocolate quente.

— Como está a escola? Você ficou na turma do Ike e da menina Tucker, não foi? — Ele conversou servindo uma caneca para ela.

Karen arrumou os cabelos castanhos claros para trás e olhou para o irmão.

— Sim, estamos fazendo um trabalho em grupo, a pesquisa vai ser amanhã na casa do Firkle, deveríamos ter feito antes, mas o Ike viajou neste final de semana.

Kenny ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— O garoto gótico? — Ele perguntou enquanto fingia não notar as bochechas coradas da irmã.

— É... — ela falou distraída outra vez. — Ele mesmo... Ike insistiu para colocá-lo no nosso grupo... Sally e Filmore não vão com a cara dele, mas a Ruby o acha sexy.

Kenny teria cuspido seu chocolate quente se a comida não fosse um pouco escassa na sua casa.

— Ele é gótico! — Kenny disse de repente, em seguida acrescentou: — E tem onze anos!

— Quase doze. — Karen corrigiu. — Ike tem onze anos, Firkle vai completar doze na semana que vem.

— Karen, você acabou de completar doze anos, como mais velha e mais inteligente, não acha que a Ruby está exagerando? Ou você também acha o gotiquinho... uh, sexy?

Karen ficou mais vermelha que um tomate e Kenny chegou a abrir a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas um som alto de batidas ferozes na porta chamou a atenção deles, Karen levantou-se imediatamente.

— Eu atendo!

Ela correu da cozinha passando pela sala onde os pais dormitavam com a TV ligada, Kenny ficou encarando sua caneca, não era hora de pensar em proteger a honra de sua irmã?

Então ela apareceu de volta na cozinha, o rosto um pouco franzido.

— Tem um carinha lá fora que quer falar com você.

Kenny nem perguntou quem era, no automático se levantou e andou a passos certeiros até a porta, ele saiu para o ar ainda mais frio e puxou a porta, fosse quem fosse teria de ser rápido.

Mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando Bradley o encarava com raiva.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Bradley? — Kenny perguntou curioso.

O outro loiro deu um passo à frente com o dedo em riste tocando o peito de Kenny.

— Você não pode ficar com o Butters.

_Ah, é._

— Do que está falando?

Bradley passou as mãos nos cabelos cacheados retirando alguns flocos de neve e olhou para Kenny com ferocidade fria estampada nos olhos.

— Não se faça de idiota. — Bradley deu um passo à frente e empurrou Kenny, mas ele era uma parede sólida. — Eu vi. E vim avisar que não vou perder ele para você.

Kenny franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Bradley, não estou disputando nada com você, muito menos o Leo.

Bradley se aproximou ficando cara a cara com Kenny, ele era mais baixo que Kenny, mas não se sentia em desigualdade de jeito algum.

— Claro que está! Está disputando tudo, e todos, você quer ter um harém e agora elegeu uma nova aquisição para sua perfeita coleção de amantes. — Bradley falou com desdém. — Não vou deixar que arraste o Butters nessa sua sujeira pervertida. Ele é bom, meigo, doce... ele é um anjo e você um maldito demônio, um súcubo.

Um sorriso atravessou o rosto de Kenny.

— Súcubo parece bem foda. — Kenny respondeu. — Eu não me incomodaria de recolher sêmen durante a noite.

Kenny lambeu os lábios sorrindo e Bradley fez uma careta e virou-se para ir embora, mas ainda voltou o rosto para Kenny.

— Estou avisando: Desista dele.

Então ele se afastou, Kenny ficou encarando as costas de Bradley.

— Esse cara tem uma bunda bem legal, por isso nem me importo que seja meio tapado. — Kenny se escorou no batente da porta e observou o outro sumindo na esquina. — Eu pegava.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

O relógio marcava perto da meia-noite quando Stan sentou na cama com um short de pijama, a temperatura do quarto estava agradável, e ele encarava o pacote que Kyle lhe dera antes de sair, agora estava aberto, e o moreno com o rosto vermelho.

Ele jogou um olhar para a porta trancada, apenas a luz do abajur dos Broncos em forma de bola de futebol americano inundava o quarto fazendo o local parecer quente e misterioso, Stan pegou o celular e fones de ouvido de cima da estante atrás da cama e puxou do fundo da gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira um frasco de lubrificante e lenços de papel, colocou tudo em cima da cama e começou a escolher uma playlist.

O moreno pôs os fones de ouvido e uma música calma começou a rodar, Stan escorregou os shorts até o meio das coxas, ele não podia negar que estava um pouco tímido, era tão idiota fazer isso sozinho agora que ele conhecia o toque de Kyle...

Stan encarou o pacote aberto ao seu lado, _“o que Kyle pensou quando comprou isso?”_ ele se perguntou, era bastante óbvio que o ruivo queria que ele usasse, ou não lhe daria.

O moreno começou a tocar o membro semi-rígido, a música no fone não estava ajudando tanto quando já ajudara em tempos remotos, e por mais que Stan gostasse de se masturbar, ele já não fazia isso sozinho há uma semana, um recorde absoluto.

_“E como vou usar o presente do Kyle?”_

Stan já havia colocado os dedos dentro de si mesmo tantas vezes que era incapaz de lembrar, e nunca, jamais, teve a satisfação próxima do que Kyle lhe dera naquela outra noite, foi a experiência mais fantástica que já tivera e muito provavelmente Kyle sabia disso, tanto que resolvera dar a Stan uma forma de se divertir sozinho.

O moreno beliscou o mamilo e fechou os olhos manipulando o membro que ainda não estava pronto, um calor suave ia se acumulando aos poucos em torno da virilha dele.

Há algumas quadras dali Kyle sentou na cama se fazendo confortável, os cabelos ainda úmidos não chegavam a pingar, mas formavam anéis ruivos flexíveis pendendo de sua cabeça, ele empurrou um pijama para baixo do travesseiro, o quarto totalmente escuro exceto pela luz da luminária giratória que ficava em cima da escrivaninha, estava quase pronto para dormir, então resolveu colocar em prática algo que queria experimentar.

Apanhou o celular e colocou na cama ao seu lado, junto a ele estava um lubrificante novo que ele adquirira em um passeio inocente a Denver no domingo. O ruivo encarou a tela do celular, tinha quase certeza que Stan já estava na cama também, então discou o número ao invés de mandar mensagem.

O sinal da chamada mal iniciou e Stan atendeu antes de terminar o primeiro toque.

_“Kyle! Você... o que você quer que eu faça com esse... com isso?! Aliás... cara.._.” A voz de Stan soou um pouco agitada do outro lado da linha, Kyle sorriu. “ _Quando você comprou isso?!”_

— Cara... passei a manhã inteira tentando falar com você, mas você fugiu de mim, Stan. — Kyle disse fazendo um beicinho enquanto espremia o tubo de lubrificante. — Quer jogar um joguinho novo?

A voz de Kyle era pouco mais que um sussurro e arrepiou Stan por inteiro.

_“Porra, Kye...”_

Stan gemeu do outro lado da linha. Kyle nem precisou tocar a cabeça do seu pênis, só de ouvir a voz de Stan o membro latejou.

— Onde você está? — Kyle perguntou colocando os fones de ouvido.

_“Estou na... cama...”_ Stan respondeu com a voz baixa.

— Nu? — Kyle perguntou abrindo as pernas, seu membro já estava duro e pesado, uma situação constante ultimamente. — Me diga que está nu, Stan... por... favor.

O ruivo falou entredentes e Stan sentiu o estômago afundar, embora sua ereção ainda latejasse entre seus dedos, ele tirou o short que estava pairando em suas coxas.

_“Sim... acabei tirar o short e...”_ Stan puxou uma respiração. _“Você... saiu daqui meio chateado?”_

— Não... eu só estava com muito tesão... se tivesse ficado mais cinco minutos... teria virado você naquela mesa.... — Kyle apertou o membro duro entre os dedos — e nem sei o que teria acontecido...

_“Cara...”_ Stan gemeu. _“A sua voz está fazendo meu pau vibrar... eu... ahhh, Kye...”_

— Droga, Stan... você está se tocando...?

_“Sim... e você?”_

— Meu pau está dolorido de tão duro, cara... — Stan ouviu quando um som molhado encheu seus ouvidos. — Vou acabar com esse lubrificante novo... ele esquenta... ahhh, porra, Stan... é tão... bo... om...

_“Jesus, Kyle... eu... queria tanto que você estivesse aqui...”_ Stan abriu as pernas, ele tinha os olhos apertados temendo que se os abrisse pudesse perder a voz de Kyle.

— Stan... sabe o que eu faria... se estivesse aí... — Kyle deixou o lubrificante escorrer através do cumprimento do seu membro, deslizando na pele, a emoção fazia seu corpo todo estremecer levemente.

“ _Hmmmm... o que você faria, cara...?”_ Stan perguntou mordendo os lábios com força.

— Eu beijaria seu pescoço, Stan... depois lamberia seu peito e depois... apertaria seu mamilo... entre os meus dentes... com... ahhh... com muita força...

Do outro lado da linha Stan corria os dedos da mão livre pelo pescoço e peito e por fim beliscava o próprio mamilo, enquanto movia a outra mão no pênis, era como se fosse Kyle passando os dedos pálidos pelo corpo dele, para cima e para baixo, lentamente.

_“Ahhhh, cara... você quer... pegar no meu pau...?”_ Stan murmurou abrindo as pernas e tocando os testículos.

— Ah, poooorra, claro que eu quero... — Kyle esticou todas as vogais, a vibração da voz dele nos fones de ouvido quase empurraram Stan para um orgasmo precipitado. — Stan... você está muito duro...?

_“Cara... estou... hmmm... duro pra caralho... Eu já estava batendo essa, antes da sua ligação...”_

— Então... pegue o presentinho que eu te dei... — Kyle disse do outro lado. — Mas continue assim... fodendo... ahhhh... a sua mão...

Stan se inclinou e puxou o pacote que estava ao lado do travesseiro, o som da respiração acelerada de Kyle nos seus ouvidos o deixando cada vez mais perto de gozar.

_“Kye... se eu continuar tocando no meu pau vou gozar, cara...”_ Stan disse lamentando.

— Só... largue um pouco seu pau... coloque bastante lubrificante nesse brinquedinho... — Kyle desacelerou o toque também, mas incapaz de tirar as mãos do próprio membro, ficou brincando com a cabeça pressionando-a contra a palma da mão e sentindo o latejar doloroso e urgente.

O som de Stan derramando lubrificante no brinquedo soou alto e erótico através dos fones e foi direto para a ponta da ereção de Kyle.

_“Eu posso colocar?”_ Stan perguntou, ele deu um bom apertão no pênis e começou a brincar com o prepúcio.

— Éééé... você coloca beeeem devagar, Stan... mas continue a foder a sua mão...

_“Ahhhh... cara... eu posso meter tudo...?”_ Stan não esperou Kyle terminar as instruções, já estava empurrando o brinquedo aos poucos dentro de si. _“Hnnnnng.... Kye..._ ”

— Caralho, Stan... — Kyle sentiu o calor subindo através de todo seu corpo, ele começou a manusear o pênis com força. — Tome cuidado...

_“Kye... ahhh... assim... é tão... Kye... hnnnng...”_

— Você deve ser muito apertado, cara... — Kyle beliscou os mamilos, a mandíbula apertada, a mão subindo e descendo no pênis duro como aço. — Você deve ser tão perfeito... owww... porra, cara... quente, macio e apertado... Stan... enfia ele com cuidado...

_“Hnnnnngg... Kye... eu... Kye... ahhhh, porra... ele é bom...”_

— Empurre por dentro de você, de encontro ao seu umbigo... — Kyle orientou. — A próstata é bem ali...

Stan fez, e um lamento alto chegou aos ouvidos de Kyle instantaneamente.

_“Jesus, Kye...”_ Stan gemeu. _“Vou... ahhhh... go... zar, porra...”_

— Está gostando? Ah, Stan... estou quase lá... — Kyle declarou gemendo e mordendo com força os lábios. — Meu pau está explodindo com a sua voz...

_“Kye... Putamerda, queria... sentir seu cheiro agora mesmo...”_ A voz de Stan estava grave e oscilante, desesperada. _“Quero... hnnnnng... o seu pau duro e quente dentro de mim...”_

O pênis de Kyle vibrou, ele acelerou o golpe, seus lábios já estavam prestes a sangrar.

— Stan... prometo que se você quiser... eu vou .... hnnnng... vou te foder...

_“Você vai me... ahhhh... foder duro e forte, Kye... vai me foder e me fazer gozar...?”_

— Porra, com certeza... imagine que sou eu dentro de você, Stan... — Kyle acelerou o toque, estava muito, muito perto... — Vamos Stan... owwww... goze pra mim... ahhh...

Stan ergueu a bunda no ar, os pés fixos no colchão, ele forçou o brinquedo dentro de si mais um pouco, girando e tocando um ponto sensível e maravilhoso.

_“Deus, Kye... oh... caralho... eu vou... ahhhhh, cara... ahhhhh, Kye...”_

A voz de Stan era urgente, Kyle estava a um passo de se esvair, o sangue bombeando rápido em suas veias, ele só queria esperar Stan terminar, ele só _precisava_ que Stan terminasse.

— Owww, caralho... isso.... é tão bom... Stan... isso... assim... goza, huh? Quero que você goze muito... você é tão lindo, Stan... tão... ahhhhh, delicioso...

_“Kye... ahhhhhhnnnn, cara... eu... ahhh, K...Kye... meu pau tá transbordando, porra...”_

— Ahh... assim... é isso mesmo... — Kyle empurrou a mão o mais rápido e apertado que podia e sentiu o próprio orgasmo o inundando. — Experimente a sua porra, Stan... experimente... é tããããooo deliciosa...

_“Kye...”_ Stan mal conseguia falar, tonto do orgasmo, ele levou os dedos à boca e ainda com o brinquedo introduzido sentia o pênis palpitar, o som dele lambendo os lábios alcançaram Kyle.

— Tire o brinquedo com muito cuidado... não quero que se machuque.

_“Eu não vou... só... preciso de um minuto para me recompor..."_

— Você é tão bonito depois que goza, sabia? — Kyle apertou os olhos lembrando. — Com os cabelos bagunçados, os olhos brilhantes e o rosto vermelho...

Do outro lado da linha Stan puxava o brinquedo com cautela, ele sentiu o rosto queimar depois de ouvir Kyle, mas se levantou e vestiu o short, o ruivo ouvia os movimentos dele.

_“Não diga essas coisas gay. Cuzão.”_

Kyle gargalhou, ele limpou estrategicamente a bagunça que fizera, apanhou o celular e ainda nu se levantou e colocou os lenços no lixo.

— Lave ele com água e sabão, okay? E guarde em um local bem discreto... não queremos que o Kenny descubra que temos um desses.

_“Jesus Cristo, não!”_ Stan concordou horrorizado _. “Vou colocar nas profundezas do meu armário!”_

Kyle riu pelo nariz, totalmente relaxado, sentindo-se sonolento também.

— Eu espero na linha enquanto você guarda ele. — Kyle ofereceu.

_“Tudo bem”_

— Vou me organizar aqui também. — Kyle cantarolou gentilmente.

Stan concordou e tirou o fone, deixou o celular sobre a cama, vestiu uma camiseta e saiu do quarto silenciosamente, o corredor estava totalmente escuro, ele lavou as mãos e o brinquedo no banheiro, por fim escovou os dentes e correu para o quarto, o celular já desligara a tela, ele correu o dedo e tirou os fones, falando direto com Kyle.

_“Hey, cara”_

— Hey... está pronto? — Kyle perguntou, já vestido, deitado na cama e acomodado entre os travesseiros e o edredom.

_“Sim... Kyle... foi fantástico...”_

— Eu sei... nos vemos amanhã. Stan...

_“Ah. Certo. Boa noite, cara...”_ O coração de Stan deu uma cambalhota, ele segurava o celular mudo e sorria.

— Eu amo você... Boa noite...

Kyle falou e encerrou a chamada, a data estava chegando e ele mal podia esperar para fazer a declaração _real_.


	10. Você não sabe...

## Capítulo 10 - Você não sabe...

A manhã da terça-feira iniciou-se com uma camada espessa de neve acumulada na porta de Craig, ajustando o _chullo_ azul na cabeça ele observou o céu inexpressivamente por um momento antes de receber um empurrão que o fez colidir contra o batente da porta, seus olhos azuis cinzentos chisparam em irritação quando encontraram a garota pequena, ruiva e ostentando um sorriso vitorioso.

— Seu nariz tá vermelho, babacão! — Ela disparou em tom zombeteiro, enquanto acomodava protetores de orelhas nos cabelos repartidos e brilhantes. — Ficou até tarde na rua ontem, hein, será que meu irmãozinho finalmente resolveu dar um fim nas bolas azuis do garoto de North Park?

Craig estalou a língua desgostoso, ele jogou um olhar para os laços vermelhos que cobriam exatamente os ouvidos de sua irmã mais nova, formando uma imagem de inocência que não condizia com o sorriso perverso que enfeitava o rosto dela. O moreno ergueu um dedo médio em frente ao rosto da menina.

— Meta-se com a sua vida, idiotinha! — Craig falou sem emoção puxando a porta por onde sua irmã espevitada acabava de sair.

O moreno deu dois passos na neve fofa e dois garotos entraram em seu campo de visão, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e jogou um olhar entediado para a ruiva morango que acenava em resposta ao cumprimento dos meninos.

— Essa sua amizade com o Broflovski canadense e o gotiquinho está cada vez mais estranha. — Falou ao observar a irmã se afastando e indo ao encontro dos outros dois.

— Quem disse que é só amizade? — Ela respondeu mostrando o dedo médio petulante.

— Meio nova para ménages, não? — A voz de Craig era monótona, mas Ruby sabia que ele estava ficando irritado.

Os olhos verdes-azulados da irmã brilharam divertidos.

— Uns com tanto e outros com nada, não é irmãozinho?

Ela fez uma corrida curta e se juntou a Ike Broflovski e Firkle jogando os braços sobre os ombros dos dois garotos, o gótico encolheu-se saindo do contato, mas o outro garoto sorriu para ela e os três seguiram andando, Craig sacudiu a cabeça e seguiu em direção à rua de Tweek, estava um pouco atrasado hoje, mas nada que suas pernas longas não pudessem resolver.

Ele caminhou rapidamente, quase deslizando pelas calçadas geladas, o ar rodopiava com pequeninos flocos de neve em torno dele, mas Craig não notava nada, estava longe, os olhos presos em nenhum lugar específico e a mente amortecida e tomada pelas lembranças da noite anterior, quando se espremeu atrás de uma árvore para tentar descobrir algo sobre o que o estava incomodando nas últimas semanas.

Perdido em pensamentos puxou o celular e revisitou a conversa da noite anterior, já relera esta conversa antes de dormir, fechou os olhos brevemente e sua mente conjurou a imagem de Tweek, encimado por um céu esplendidamente estrelado, um sorriso sonhador no rosto... era a imagem mais linda que Craig lembrava de ter visto em sua vida.

— Que sorriso é este, Tucker? — Craig abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um sorrisinho irônico de ninguém menos que Kenny McCormick. — O que será que faz Craig _Fucker_ sorrir desta forma... arrebatada?

Anos de treino em não demonstrar emoções favoreciam Craig e ele conseguiu esconder muito bem a surpresa e a raiva ao ver Kenny parado em frente à casa de Tweek, simplesmente ergueu o dedo do meio e nada disse, o moreno embolsou o celular e ajustou as alças da mochila num movimento desinteressado, em seguida jogou a cabeça para trás lançando um olhar indiferente para o acompanhante de Kenny, Kyle Broflovski, que digitava no celular, o ruivo ergueu os olhos para Craig e sorriu minimamente em um leve reconhecimento.

— E aí, Craig? Eu tinha um documento sobre os clubes para entregar ao Tweek, mas como ele ainda não apareceu pedi ao Kenny. — Kyle começou com o tom certinho e simpático de “presidente de classe” que Craig detestava. — Por favor peça ao Tweek que me procure mais tarde, tenho que ir agora, ou o Stan vai acabar atrasado.

O ruivo saiu às pressas, as botas pretas venciam com facilidade a neve macia acumulada na calçada dos Tweaks.

— Parece que nós dois temos uma missão com o _Twinkie_ , hein? — Kenny falou, o apelidinho fez algo frio rastejar por dentro de Craig. — Se quiser pode ir na frente, eu mesmo acompanharei Tweek à escola hoje.

Craig virou-se lentamente e encarou Kenny com desdém assumido, os olhos azuis frios brilharam de fúria e Kenny percebeu, a mandíbula estava tensa e a visão fez o loiro sorrir, então a voz de Craig saiu, mais baixa e ameaçadora que Kenny jamais lembrava.

— Escute aqui, McCormick, vou avisar uma última vez...

Craig não explodiria, não era do feitio dele reações intempestivas, mas dessa vez várias palavras desagradáveis estavam prestes a saltar de seus lábios.

— Craig... desculpe, eu... me atrasei um pouco. — O moreno virou-se quando um toque quente no seu ombro o interrompeu.

Tweek sorriu desarmando Craig, os olhos verde-avelãs sorriram em um pedido de desculpas e os cabelos espetados estavam com alguns flocos de gelo que começaram a cair sem que Craig percebesse, os lábios de Tweek pareciam estar começando a rachar e ele vestia um pulôver verde musgo com gola alta que modelava o peito firme das aulas de boxe e terminavam rente a mandíbula, Craig engoliu em seco e as palavras letais morreram quando seus olhos azuis cinzentos encontraram os de Tweek.

Mas com grande desagrado Craig viu surpresa e um rápido lampejo de interesse no rosto de Tweek quando o loiro de cabelos espetados percebeu Kenny ali, um gosto azedo explodiu na boca do moreno quando Tweek esboçou um sorriso tímido.

— Hey, Tweek! Kyle me pediu que entregasse isso a você! — Kenny deslizou pelo lado de Craig e esticou uma pasta de papéis para o outro loiro, então jogou um olhar displicente para Craig e piscou para Tweek. — Vou indo antes que o Craig me congele com este olhar dele!

Desgostoso Craig assistiu Kenny acenando por alguns segundos e sumindo na esquina, rapidamente Tweek e Craig ficaram à sós, o loiro colocou os papéis na mochila sem abrir para ver o assunto, enquanto o moreno estava muito silencioso.

— Vamos.

Craig caminhou liderando, Tweek se atrapalhou um pouco, jogou a mochila nas costas e seguiu Craig, ele percebera a atmosfera pesada em torno de Craig e Kenny, só não pôde precisar se houvera algum desentendimento.

— Craig, o que aconteceu ali, entre você e o Kenny? — Tweek perguntou direto, emparelhando ao lado do moreno.

Novamente Craig teve aquela sensação ridícula, algo frio escorregando em seu peito, somado a uma irritação que não era normal, que nem parecia vir dele.

— Por que está preocupado com o McCormick? Ele pode não ser um lutador de boxe, mas sabe se defender e não precisa de você, sabia?

Tweek jogou um olhar impaciente ao moreno.

— Eu sei. Na verdade, sou _eu_ quem precisa dele.

Tweek baixou a cabeça e começou a andar na frente de Craig, com absoluto assombro, Craig puxou Tweek pela mão, forçando-o a olhar nos olhos dele.

— O quê... o que quer dizer? — Craig perguntou, sua voz era nada além de um sussurro horrorizado.

— Nada. Estamos atrasados e tenho compromisso com o Clube hoje. — Tweek se desvencilhou e praticamente correu, Craig ficou ali encarando a neve aos seus pés, por um momento parecia que os flocos de neve que caíam estavam tocando direto em sua alma.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A neve era sempre um obstáculo para Kyle chegar rápido aos lugares, sua vida inteira aprendeu a escolher numa velocidade assustadora os locais exatos onde tocar os pés enquanto corria, um monte macio era a pior escolha, o pé afundava e ele perdia velocidade, mas morar em uma cidade onde neva 10 meses por ano acabava por ensinar coisas aos moradores, e o ruivo aprendeu a escolher os pequenos espaços que brilhavam à luz do sol, uma vez que a ponta da bota tocava este pequeno espaço, ele ganhava impulso para escolher o próximo foco, era como um jogo de pular pedras em um rio e atravessar para salvar a princesa.

Exceto que que era apenas neve na calçada no caminho para a casa de Stan.

Kyle ergueu a cabeça e viu seu destino entrar no seu campo de visão, não era uma princesa, mas a imagem era tão agradável quanto, seus lábios esticaram e ele parou de correr.

— STAN!! — Ele gritou quando viu o Super Melhor Amigo sentado na escada dos Marshs, jogando no celular algum jogo novo.

O moreno ergueu os olhos e sorriu satisfeito, o telefone foi enfiado no bolso da jaqueta marrom, ele se ergueu indo ao encontro de Kyle.

— E aí, cara! Estamos um pouco em cima da hora! — Stan sentiu o estômago fazer uma pirueta quando Kyle sorriu.

As faces do ruivo estavam afogueadas provavelmente pela corrida, eles trocaram mensagens mais cedo e Stan sabia que Kyle tivera de ir até a casa de Tweek, mas a imagem de Kyle sorrindo e corado o fizeram lembrar imediatamente da voz sensual ao telefone noite passada... para evitar pensar, Stan se levantou e puxou as luvas dos bolsos, pronto para cobrir as mãos e fingir que não estava começando a suar de nervosismo.

Kyle ficou parado encarando Stan se aproximando, então notou que o moreno desviou o olhar ao passar por ele e chegar à calçada nevada, os lábios de Stan estavam cheios e pareciam tão macios... sem resistir o ruivo apanhou a mão do moreno na sua.

— Stan! _Eu amo você_! — Um ligeiro olhar periférico pôde confirmar que estavam sozinhos, assim Kyle puxou Stan em seus braços eliminando a distância que os separava, ele apertou-o contra si tão fortemente que podia até mesmo sentir o coração do amigo batendo através das camadas de roupas. — Senti sua falta...

Stan ficou mudo por um segundo enquanto Kyle audivelmente cheirava seus cabelos, começara a nevar e o moreno fechou os olhos absorvendo a emoção e o calor que o envolveu, em seguida se desvencilhou devagar, um pouco decepcionado por ter esperado um beijo, e sem dizer nada se concentrou em caminhar sem tropeçar nos próprios pés por alguns minutos.

Kyle o acompanhou, havia um sorriso satisfeito querendo surgir em seu rosto, Stan evitou encará-lo pois não conseguia parar de pensar na noite anterior, e ele sabia que Kyle pensava a mesma coisa, o moreno pigarreou para limpar a garganta.

— Então, conseguiu entregar os documentos para a reunião geral hoje? — Stan falou para preencher o silêncio, eles caminhavam rápido e ao longe a escola já podia ser vista.

— Sim, além disso deixei um bilhete para o Tweek porque preciso de um voluntário do Clube de Artes para ajudar com o material do Encontro com o Clube de North Park... Jessy me fez prometer que faríamos um cartaz de divulgação, e não gosto de quebrar promessas.

_“Stan... prometo que se você quiser... eu vou .... hnnnng... vou te foder...”_

Stan o observava quando as palavras apenas surgiram na sua mente, flutuando como em uma névoa...

— Você promete muitas coisas para várias pessoas, não é mesmo? — O moreno respondeu um pouco amargurado, tinha certeza que aquela promessa que Kyle lhe fizera nunca seria cumprida, pois Kyle se declararia para a pessoa real e Stan seria descartado. Ele fixou um sorriso forçado no rosto e voltou os olhos azuis para o ruivo. — Preciso estar nesta reunião também por causa dos horários de uso do ginásio e das quadras.

Kyle percebeu, mas não compreendeu a rigidez nos ombros de Stan, eles estavam muito próximos da escola agora, não queria que Stan fugisse dele durante o dia no colégio como fizera antes.

— Stan, depois da reunião vamos lá em casa? Preciso conversar uma coisa com você... é sobre um convite... e sobre a noite passada...

O moreno ia responder alguma coisa, mas então uma massa de cabelos castanhos engoliu Kyle, instintivamente Stan espalmou a mão em nas costas dele, firmando o ruivo que deu dois passos para trás quase caindo quando Rebecca se atirou aos seus braços.

— Bom dia, Kyle!! — Ela falou animada, sem jeito Kyle alisou o alto da cabeça dela sorrindo por causa da situação repentina, ele ergueu os olhos para ver David chegando.

— _Holla, hermosos!!_ — David falou envolvente em seu sotaque mexicano.

Kyle ainda sorria quando acenou para ele, então seus olhos subiram para ver mais alguém que chegara junto e estava tocando o ombro de Stan, o sorriso de Kyle congelou, toda sua postura mudou quando assistiu Gary abraçando Stan com um braço só e cochichando algo em seu ouvido. Gentilmente Kyle saiu dos braços de Rebecca.

— Hey, David! — O ruivo falou rapidamente, em seguida seus olhos desviaram e ele encarou Gary. — Oi, Gary.

Stan ficou sem graça ao ouvir o que Gary falara em seu ouvido, mas não teve tempo de reagir, pois Kyle já estava ao lado dele, Rebecca agarrada à cintura do ruivo poderia ser confundida com aquelas bonecas de chaveiro, e David atrás dela, com um enorme sorriso ofuscante.

— Como vai, Kyle? Espero que bem, _por enquanto_... — Ele sorriu enigmaticamente, alisou os cabelos ondulados e lustrosos, irritantemente arrumado. — Acho que estamos todos atrasados, não é mesmo?

Gary puxou Stan amigavelmente pelo ombro carregando-o consigo, o moreno jogou um olhar culpado por cima dos ombros e Kyle o assistiu se afastar, contrariado e aborrecido, com Rebecca agarrada a ele e David comentando sobre a neve que caíra sem trégua na noite anterior.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As aulas correram normalmente naquela terça-feira, já era meio da tarde e Kenny atravessava a rua em direção à cafeteria, Butters ao lado dele estava concentrado em um livro com informações que precisava mostrar a Tweek, haveria uma reunião dos clubes e o loiro de cabelos espetados precisaria comparecer, mas além disso, Butters já fizeram uma perspectiva de como atender ao pedido de Kyle.

Butters caminhava sem prestar atenção, então repentinamente esbarrou em uma parede sólida, ele ergueu a cabeça e deparou-se com um sorriso malicioso de Kenny.

— Hey, Leo! — Kenny disse sorrindo. — O que há de tão interessante neste livro que você não tira os olhos dele?

— Ah, algumas informações que o Tweek e eu discutíamos noite passada, eu pesquisei na internet, mas Tweek gosta das coisas formais e com fontes físicas.

Kenny se abaixou suavemente e seus lábios ficaram a milímetros dos de Butters, o pequeno loiro prendeu a respiração e arregalou os olhos, Kenny riu pelo nariz e o puxou para si em um abraço.

— Também gosto de coisas físicas... — Kenny respondeu afundando o nariz no pescoço de Butters, ele aspirou fundo o cheiro doce e adorável que vinha dali.

— Ken... — Butters respondeu e era quase um gemido. — Precisamos encontrar o Tweek...

Kenny se afastou mordendo o lábio inferior, ele puxou o capuz cobrindo a cabeça e continuou caminhando ao lado de Butters, rapidamente eles se aproximaram da cafeteria, e entrando lá deram de cara com Tweek sentado em uma mesa, com Craig ao seu lado, eles estavam de costas para a entrada e não viram quando os dois chegaram, Butters deu um passo à frente pronto para falar com eles, mas Kenny o segurou.

Os dois observaram silenciosos por um momento, a voz anasalada de Craig atingiu os ouvidos deles.

— Você disse que voltaria para casa comigo _todos os dias_. — O moreno disse com voz impessoal e frisando a última parte, mas, mesmo de longe Kenny percebeu a tensão da cena.

— Eu tenho a Reunião Geral, e preciso falar com o Kyle depois. — Tweek respondeu vagamente bebendo café e fazendo anotações.

— Eu espero você, já falei isso antes! — Craig insistiu, Kenny viu quando o moreno virou o rosto encarando Tweek direto nos olhos.

Butters puxou Kenny, e cochichou no ouvido dele.

— Se eles ficarem juntos, nossa ajuda não será mais necessária?

Kenny mordeu os lábios preocupado.

— Porra, eu não tinha pensado nisso... quero continuar... sabe... — Ele fez gestos obscenos de sexo oral com a mão em frente a boca. — ...ajudando o Tweek!

Eles voltaram a observar a cena, Tweek tinha os olhos fixos nos lábios de Craig como se os estudasse e memorizasse cada pequeno pedaço, como se ansiasse por algo, por um momento Butters deslizou a mão encontrando a mão de Kenny, ambos encaravam a cena imóveis, já haviam visto aquela expressão no rosto de Tweek outras vezes, mas nunca com aquela entrega... Nunca com aquela determinação.

O rosto de Tweek se ergueu de leve, ele cerrou as pálpebras piscando lentamente, e Craig arregalou os olhos, os lábios do loiro estavam ressecados, e Craig lembrou-se de uma coisa, ele desviou rápido o olhar e o instante mágico foi quebrado.

O moreno pegou a mochila, abriu-a e alcançou para Tweek um pequeno pacote pardo da farmácia, um pouco desapontado o loiro aceitou e abriu, segurando firme o conteúdo: Um protetor labial sabor café, ele lançou um olhar interrogativo para Craig.

— Achei diferente e... comprei... mas esse seu ato de esfregar a boca com a manga da blusa e tomar café fervendo vai acabar causando feridas. — Craig desviou o rosto cobrindo os olhos com a mão. — Tem uns _Band_ - _Aids_ também, parece que você tem se machucado muito nesses projetos do Clube.

Kenny balançou a cabeça e Butters o puxou para fora da cafeteria, eles andaram em direção à escola novamente.

Butters olhou para Kenny um pouco chateado.

— Ai, Ken... eu não tinha reparado que o Tweek estava se machucando... Acha que estamos pegando pesado com ele? — O pequeno loiro questionou.

Kenny encolheu os ombros, observando alguns amigos na frente da escola.

— Vi hoje que os lábios dele estavam rachados, mas além disso... — Ele jogou um olhar malicioso para Butters. — Acho que ele anda se masturbando de forma muito atrevida nos últimos tempos.

— Ken! — Butters chiou, mas sorriu. — E você?

— Uhh... eu? Não consigo fazer isso sozinho sem me sentir ainda mais frustrado... — Kenny respondeu piscando e mordendo um lábio.

Ele ergueu a mão, seus dedos tocaram as maçãs do rosto de Butters e deslizaram pela mandíbula, Butters deu um pequeno impulso à frente e a respiração dos dois se misturou no ar congelante de South Park.

— Ah, não!!! O Butters finalmente decidiu que é gay mesmo e está prestes a comer o Kenny? — Uma voz inconveniente soou alegre na frente deles.

— Cale a boca, gordão. — Kenny respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Butters. — Eric Cartman tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Mas, Butters virou o rosto saindo do toque de Kenny e o encarou.

— Nossa, Eric... você lê a minha mente? — Então voltou-se para seu acompanhante, observando a expressão de Kenny.

E, apesar da surpresa nos olhos azuis do outro, Butters se elevou nas postas dos pés e colou os lábios em um beijo suave, leve, carinhoso, a língua de Butters brincou contra a de Kenny, sentindo o gosto cítrico e ardente, foi apenas um instante e ele se afastou, voltando a sua posição normal com os pés plantados no chão, ele jogou os olhos para Cartman, havia uma expressão doce e inofensiva em seu rosto angelical, coroada com um sorriso iluminado e resoluto nos lábios dele.

— O resto não posso fazer na rua... — Butters declarou puxando Kenny pela mão.

Cartman ficou ali observando os dois, um gosto amargo na boca.

— Esses gays estão por toda parte. — Ele resmungou. — Fodam-se, eu vou pra minha casa!

Enquanto isso, Craig saía da Cafeteria contrariado, ele seguia Tweek que insistia que precisava voltar para a escola, pois ainda havia coisas a resolver sobre a reunião.

— Então... não posso esperar você. — Craig concluiu silenciosamente. — Não acredito nisso, o que eu vou fazer até lá?

Tweek jogou os braços para o céu.

— Vá para casa e jogue videogame.

Eles dobraram a esquina e avistaram a escola, Butters e Kenny estavam lá, Craig olhou de volta para Tweek.

— Quer vir na minha casa jogar depois dessa reunião?

Tweek encarou os pés, o estômago despencou porque reconheceu o toque de dor na voz de Craig.

— Não posso... tenho... coisas...

— Deixa eu adivinhar... coisas com o McCormick e o Stotch?

Os olhos verde-avelã encontraram os azuis cinzentos e Craig apertou as mãos em punhos, observando o rosto de Tweek impávido e sem resposta, o loiro desviou o olhar e viu ao longe Kenny e Butters acenando, Craig também olhou e ele sabia que aquele aceno à distância era só e apenas para Tweek.

— Nos falamos depois.

Tweek deu as costas deixando Craig para trás, e ele caminhou sem rumo por um tempo, suas pernas o levaram para o Lago Stark, não queria estar lá e só se deu por conta quando viu o brilho da água atingida pela luz branca da tarde, ele ficou lá esperando o tempo passar.

Craig mandou mensagens para Token e Clyde, chamando-os para jogarem videogame, sabia que os amigos estavam na tal reunião e isso era o mais próximo que teria de apanhar Tweek na saída, com sorte arrastava Clyde e Token no processo e poderia ter um final de dia normal, jogando com seus amigos... e Tweek.

Duas horas se passaram e agora já estava perto do final, Craig estava sentindo a bunda congelar outra vez, ele andou até a Cafeteria observando o parque na frente dela, Token enviara uma mensagem dizendo que o encontrasse por ali, estavam com Clyde.

Craig notou que o dia estava indo embora ainda fosse claro o bastante para ele ver a luz solar branca incidindo entre as montanhas, ele pensou em Tweek e o medo que vinha sentindo de que algo estivesse acontecendo entre ele e Kenny... ou Butters... ele apertou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça tentando se desfazer dos pensamentos.

Então ele estancou no lugar quando seus olhos alcançaram uma cena que se desenrolava sem ele ter notado antes, Tweek estava lá parado no meio do nada, Kenny na frente dele e Butters ao lado, estavam longe de onde Craig os observava, a luz batendo na neve vitrificada pelo sol, o branco todo ofuscando os pensamentos bagunçados do moreno.

Kenny tirou o parka laranja e ajeitou-o nos ombros magros de Tweek, em seguida o puxou para si, a diferença de altura não era tão grande e, com pavor, Craig viu quando Kenny afundou o nariz no pescoço de Tweek, um ato que estava no limite entre a ternura e a sensualidade, para completar o retrato atípico Butters deu um passo e se encaixou atrás de Tweek, seus braços delicados rodearam a cintura do loiro de cabelos espetados.

Horrorizado Craig caminhou decidido em direção à cena, mas antes que ele se aproximasse o suficiente para ser percebido, antes mesmo que entrasse no campo de visão do trio, um puxão o deixou incapaz de se mover, fazendo-o dar meio passo para trás, em seguida sentiu-se caindo sentado na neve macia, imobilizado.

Craig ergueu a cabeça confuso e indignado deparando-se com dois pares de olhos o encarando abertamente.

— Não vá lá, Craig. — A voz de Token era sensata e leve. — Não agora, pelo menos.

Então ele sentiu um apertão no ombro quando Clyde deu a volta e se inclinou posicionando-se na sua frente e oferecendo a mão enluvada.

— Bora, parceiro. — Havia um toque de pena na voz calma de Clyde, os olhos castanhos ostentavam tanto afeto que Craig sentiu-se ferver de raiva. — Meu pai está na loja até tarde, hoje é dia de balanço, vamos lá pra casa, tem tacos, refrigerante e vou pedir umas pizzas... Token falou que você queria jogar.

O moreno apertou as mãos em punho, sem perceber os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos pela força utilizada, o rosto corado, os dentes trincados, sentado pateticamente ali na neve, Craig era a imagem da frustração prostrada.

Ele bateu na mão de Clyde não aceitando o ato de consolo e pena, mas levantou-se e deixou-se ser empurrado pelos dois amigos para longe da cena ridiculamente íntima que o trio de loiros acabara de protagonizar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Craig andou calado, as botinas pesadas afundavam na neve do parque congelado, Clyde e Token cada um em um de seus lados eram presenças sólidas e silenciosas, Clyde lançava olhares aflitos para Token que se esforçava em não retribuir os olhares sabendo que isso minava ainda mais o gênio do amigo que estava entre eles.

Quando saíram do parque e chegaram à calçada eles caminharam rapidamente até chegar à esquina da casa de Clyde e foram interceptados por Kyle Broflovski e Stan Marsh, após um cumprimento rápido o ruivo se dirigiu diretamente a Craig.

— Craig, você viu o Tweek? Preciso daquele documento com a confirmação do Clube de Artes. — Craig aprofundou a carranca.

— Não estive com o Tweek, mas pergunte a sua outra putinha, Broflovski.

As sobrancelhas do ruivo arquearam sumindo na beirada da ushanka verde.

— Que putinha? Que merda é essa, Craig? — Kyle deu um passo na direção do moreno da touca azul, confuso e um pouco ofendido, mas Stan Marsh tomou a frente dando um suave empurrão em Kyle.

— Qual é o problema, Craig? Por que está tratando os outros desse jeito?! — Ele estava obviamente com as bochechas coloridas de irritação, porém como era um bom moço, segurou seu humor, Craig lembrou o _quanto_ detestava esses caras.

Clyde puxou Craig o empurrando para trás de Token e os dois fizeram uma parede segurando o amigo genioso para trás.

— Desculpa, galera, não falamos com o Tweek depois das aulas... — Token respondeu simpaticamente.

— Okay, vou deixar uma mensagem para ele. — O temperamento de Kyle desapareceu ao ver Clyde e Token agindo tão protetores em torno de um Craig que atuava de forma impulsiva, parecendo uma fera machucada, o que era totalmente diferente do garoto sem emoções que Kyle estava acostumado a ver.

Quando Stan saiu arrastando Kyle consigo, Clyde apontou para a casa.

— Vamos entrar, meus pés estão congelando! — O garoto falou tomando a frente seguido por um Craig relutante.

Token entrou fechando a porta atrás de si, em poucos minutos estavam no porão de Clyde, que fora transformado em uma sala de lazer com televisão, aparelhos esportivos como esteira, uma mesa de sinuca e um sofá velho e confortável.

Enquanto o dono da casa fazia uma ligação pedindo comida, Token apanhava refrigerantes em um frigobar, ele jogou uma lata para Craig, o moreno apanhou-a no ar, mas largou a bebida em cima de uma mesinha lateral, e se aproximou de um saco de areia pendurado no canto oposto da sala e carrancudo ele atirou o _chullo_ azul royal no sofá e desferiu alguns socos no saco.

Clyde voltou e franziu o cenho observando o saco de areia balançar e quase derrubar Craig.

— Nunca entendi como o Tweek consegue lutar boxe tão bem, eu fico morrendo de dor nos meus braços se ficar nessa posição de dinossauro de braços curtos por muito tempo! — Clyde falou dando uma dentada em um taco.

Token sorriu se levantando e pegando a bandeja com tacos das mãos de Clyde, ambos sentaram em frente a Craig, que se atirara ao sofá e ainda ostentava um olhar assassino, ele pegou e largou o refrigerante intocado e afundou o rosto nas mãos.

— Tem alguma coisa acontecendo entre o Tweek e esses caras. — Craig falou, e de repente sua voz parecia tão quebrada que Clyde ergueu a mão para alisar os cabelos escuros, expostos pela ausência do _chullo_ de estimação. — Quando o Tweek tá com eles, o cara muda demais... nem o reconheço mais...

Clyde enviou um olhar de súplica para Token.

— Cara... não é assim... — Token começou sem saber o que dizer, ele deu de ombros. — E também, qual seria o problema? Não é como se o Tweek não soubesse se defender.

Ele falou olhando para o saco de areia e uma cafeteira, que foram colocados lá exclusivamente para entreter Tweek na sua agitação.

Clyde fez uma carranca para Token, obviamente desapontado com as palavras de (não) ajuda do amigo, Craig suspirou com o rosto ainda escondido.

— Olha, Craig... o Kenny joga charme pra todo mundo, pra mim, pra Bebe, pro Token... né, parceiro? — Disse encarando Token em um pedido de ajuda silencioso.

— Sim, é como... a primeira natureza do Kenny. Não deveria se preocupar. — Token confirmou sincero.

Craig esfregou os cabelos e o rosto.

— Vocês estão se escutando? O Stotch está envolvido... — Craig estremeceu. — Acho que eles estão realmente... deus, não posso falar isso em voz alta.

Clyde e Token trocaram um olhar novamente, Clyde se abaixou na frente de Craig, apertando os ombros dele, depois ergueu a cabeça do amigo puxando seu rosto, havia uma emoção estampada ali que estava destruindo Clyde, os olhos dele arderam em lágrimas solidário a dor de Craig.

— Craig... você vai ter que perguntar pra saber.

Craig se pôs de pé em um pulo, sua voz soou fria outra vez, todas as emoções sumiram do rosto dele.

— Não. — Ele falou resoluto, seus olhos azuis estavam brilhantes de frieza e encaravam Clyde com desdém. — Não tem nada a ver.

Clyde se ergueu do chão limpando as próprias lágrimas, quando a campainha ecoou pela casa.

— Que bosta, cara. Só aceite que ama o Tweek e saía da porra dessa tristeza de merda! — Clyde explodiu. — E Token, vai ver se é o cara da pizza lá na porta!

Token levou um susto e saiu pulando os degraus do porão de dois em dois, Craig sentou irritado, ele fechou a cara para Clyde, este por sua vez enfiou dois tacos de uma só vez na boca, em três minutos Token voltou com duas pizzas empilhadas e mais tacos, ele respirou fundo quando viu Clyde e Craig emburrados um com o outro.

— Okay, senhores, vamos jogar esse jogo novo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mais tarde o dia se fora dando lugar a noite, Craig saiu da casa de Clyde e se dirigiu a residência dos Tweaks, tentaria falar com Tweek, queria saber o que estava acontecendo... queria entender...

Ele se aproximou a tempo de ver Kenny e Butters deixando a casa do loiro, com os dedos crispados, Craig se aproximou, ele bateu na porta e rapidamente Tweek surgiu sorridente com uma peça de roupa alaranjada nas mãos.

— Eu falei que não queria sua jaqueta... — Então ele deu de cara com Craig. — Oh, pensei que era o Kenny.

— Pegue um casaco e vamos sair. — Craig disse simplesmente.

Seus olhos varreram as expressões de Tweek, havia um arranhão novo na bochecha dele, e os lábios estavam melhores do que da última vez que os viu.

— Eu não posso sair agora, Craig. — Tweek respondeu, e Craig sentiu cansaço na voz dele.

— Então me deixe entrar... quero falar com você.

Tweek lançou um olhar aflito para as escadas, e lançou mão de um casaco leve.

— Tudo bem, vamos sair um pouco.

Eles caminharam silenciosamente, Craig liderando até o parquinho que ficava entre as casas deles, quando chegaram o moreno se instalou de pé perto de um brinquedo qualquer e ficou encarando o rosto de Tweek, fazia tempo que não conseguia olhar para o loiro tão abertamente e percebeu com uma dor surda no peito que Tweek estava ainda mais bonito do que ele lembrava, a luz do poste fazia um jogo se sombras nos cabelos dele e havia uma expressão destemida ali que Craig não lembrava de ter visto antes.

— O que está havendo, cara? — Tweek quis saber, a pergunta retumbou dentro de Craig.

_“Sim... o que está havendo comigo?”_ , ele pensou, seu cérebro velozmente mostrou imagens de Tweek nos braços de Kenny, e isso o fez crispar os lábios.

— O que está havendo entre você e aqueles caras?

Tweek deu uma volta observando o parquinho vazio.

— Eu preciso deles.

Craig esfregou o rosto, seu coração a ponto de explodir.

— Por quê? Do que você precisa, Tweek? Um namorado? — Craig perguntou furioso. — DOIS? O que você quer?

Os olhos verdes perfuraram Craig, Tweek estremeceu e se aproximou de leve, ainda dando espaço para Craig.

— Você não sabe do que eu _preciso_ , Craig... Você nem imagina o que eu _quero_... — Tweek se aproximou, a ira dele era palpável. — Se você ao menos imaginasse...

— ENTÃO POR QUE NÃO ME DIZ?? — Craig gritou a plenos pulmões, se houvesse alguém na rua, certamente teria ouvido. — Você muda de ideia, rompe a rotina que temos, pra andar com o McCormick e o Stotch... E EU TENHO QUE AGUENTAR QUIETO?

As palavras foram como um soco no estômago de Tweek, os olhos de Craig brilhavam e as bochechas estavam vermelhas de fúria e desapontamento.

O loiro se aproximou, segurando Craig pela gola da jaqueta, ele o empurrou contra uma superfície qualquer e o moreno assistiu como em câmera lenta as sardas suaves do nariz de loiro se agigantando, os olhos verdes muito abertos e as pupilas verde-avelã brilharam refletindo a luz de um poste, ele não percebera antes, mas a neve parara de cair, até mesmo o ar parou de se mover em torno dele quando Tweek desceu os lábios, encontrando os seus.

Craig fechou os olhos com a sensação da boca quente de Tweek, havia um leve gosto do protetor labial de mais cedo, algo lembrava café também, mas a sensação que o dominou foi o calor e a pressão que Tweek impôs a ele, a língua forçou passagem entre seus lábios, Craig abriu a boca chocado, incapaz de reagir, as mãos de Tweek seguravam seu rosto com força, enquanto as de Craig deslizaram automaticamente pelas costas e chegaram a cintura de Tweek, apertando a carne magra, ainda dentro do beijo ele aspirou o cheiro de Tweek sentindo-se automaticamente inebriado, totalmente liquidado, algo fervia e resplandecia dentro dele, a raiva esvaiu-se, e a boca foi devorada pelo loiro sedento, o beijo cresceu fazendo o sangue de Craig correr rápido em suas veias e se concentrar em um só ponto.

O moreno soltou um gemido baixo, de entrega e expectativa, mas isso acabou por acordar Tweek que se afastou, a indignação ainda faiscava através de cada nervo do seu corpo.

— Eu... NÃO QUERO um namorado.

Ele deu as costas e correu o mais rápido possível, todo desajeitado pela noite fria, Craig ficou lá, observando com o coração martelando em seu peito, a respiração acelerada, o rosto ardendo e a emoção ainda fresca dos lábios quentes e exigentes de Tweek contra os seus.

Craig ergueu a mão e seus dedos confirmaram que sua boca estava ardendo, ele deslizou o dedo sobre a extensão dos lábios, em seguida escondeu os olhos atrás do antebraço, ergueu o rosto para o céu, e suspirou.

— Por que ele sempre foge?! — Craig falou para o nada, sua voz estoica outra vez. — Se eu tivesse uma vida calma, eu seria _tão_ feliz... 


	11. Divergências

## Capítulo 11 - Divergências

Pela janela envidraçada era possível observar pequenos flocos de neve que caíam ao chão naquele final de tarde, era mais como uma chuva congelada do que neve de fato, eles estavam protegidos no Salão Principal de Reuniões, onde uma vez por mês todos os Presidentes de Clubes da Escola se reuniam para trocar informações e prestar contas ao Diretor PC. Era uma reunião formal e chata, em uma tarde fria de terça-feira parecia ainda mais entediante, mas ainda assim, Kyle sentia o peito aquecido ao olhar para o lado e ver Stan aconchegado ao seu ombro, o moreno adormecera em algum momento da apresentação do Clube de Ciências Presidido por Kevin, eles estavam sentados na última fileira de cadeiras, Kyle fora o primeiro a apresentar-se falando sobre o Encontro com o Clube de Debates de North Park, e Stan não teve muito trabalho com suas declarações sobre o Time de Futebol.

Kyle olhou por cima do ombro e deliciou-se com os cabelos escuros de Stan que se enrolavam sutilmente na curva abaixo da nuca, os fios desordenados já estavam mais longos do que deveriam, e com o calor da sala Stan havia tirado o gorro e até mesmo suas orelhas adoráveis estavam à vista, Kyle sentiu uma vontade desesperadora de afundar a língua na pele morena e provar o gosto que ele já conhecia tão bem...

Ele pegou um flash loiro o encarando e pregou os olhos em Gary que estava sentado algumas fileiras na frente, era membro do Clube de Artes e acompanhava Tweek, o Presidente, que sentara entre Clyde e Token, os três de diferentes Clubes, Gary sentava regiamente ao lado de Butters, que parecia feliz aplaudindo as observações do Time de Vôlei Feminino, onde a Presidente reclamava da falta de público nos jogos do ano passado, o ruivo sentiu o estômago sacudir quando Gary fechou a cara para ele e se juntou aos aplausos educados, Kyle aprofundou as sobrancelhas suspirando, algo naquele olhar de Gary o incomodava, havia uma perspectiva doentia de Stan acabar nos braços daquele loiro cheio de empáfia.

Kyle sentiu Stan se mover ao lado dele, e seu ombro esfriou com a ausência do calor do moreno, ele virou o rosto e encontrou olhos azuis sonolentos sendo esfregados por dedos frenéticos.

— Ah, cara, dormi demais? — Stan questionou parecendo perdido, Kyle queria beijá-lo na mesma hora, mas sorriu. — Porra, dormi pra caralho, a Lexus já fez o discurso despeitado dela!

— Cara! Despeitada é a única coisa que esta garota não é! — Kyle riu, Stan olhou bobamente, e Kyle sentiu seu rosto arder.

— Não fale assim, Bebe é bem mais provida... — Stan falou displicentemente. — Mas não vamos entrar nisso, Jesus, parecemos o Kenny e o Cartman.

Kyle encolheu os ombros.

— A convivência é uma merda, cara!

Trocaram um sorriso, Kyle ergueu a mão para tocar o rosto de Stan, hipnotizado pelo sorriso torto do moreno, mas o ato foi parado no meio do caminho quando notaram que todos estavam se levantando de suas cadeiras, eles seguiram a corrente se aproximando da saída, ninguém pareceu perceber o embaraço especialmente de Stan, que desviou os olhos de Kyle, e caminhou na frente, Kyle sentiu uma pequena pontada quando Gary atravessou as fileiras e alcançou o moreno antes da porta, o loiro puxou Stan para o lado, e Kyle apertou as mãos em punhos.

O ruivo chegou a saída da escola, a neve fina havia parado, ele olhou para trás em busca do Melhor Amigo, quando foi saudado por um abraço sufocante.

— Kyle!! Estava esperando você... — Rebecca se atirou à cintura do ruivo, desequilibrando-o totalmente, Wendy, que passava por ali, sorriu para a cena, divertido, o ruivo tocou os cabelos castanhos da menina.

— Hey, estava neste frio esperando...? — Kyle questionou.

Ele olhou procurando algo, um flash verde passou correndo, talvez fosse Tweek, precisava falar com ele, mas não antes de apanhar Stan, em seguida viu Kenny se afastando com Butters.

— Sim, ainda não anoiteceu, então tudo bem. — Rebecca respondeu com um suspiro.

— O David não estava com você?

Ela fez um beicinho e se afastou um pouco, mas apesar das grossas camadas de roupas, os seios pequenos continuavam pressionados contra as costelas de Kyle.

— Ele tinha algo no Restaurante da família dele... — Falou chateada, seus olhos castanhos encontraram os verdes de Kyle e ela estava sorrindo outra vez. — Perdi a hora com aquele painel... pensei em pedir que alguém me levasse em casa... papai vai brigar se eu chegar tarde sozinha...

Ela o apertou, os cabelos cobriram o rosto emburrado e vermelho e Kyle não compreendeu a repentina timidez, ele achou muito cativante, então desviou os olhos de Rebecca e viu Stan se aproximando, com Gary segurando-o pelo ombro, Wendy vinha atrás discutindo com Cartman, que nem deveria estar nesta Reunião. 

— Hey, cara, você está pronto para ir? — O ruivo perguntou tentando ignorar o frio em sua barriga quando Gary puxou Stan pela mão, os dedos do outro entrelaçaram os do moreno e Stan não o afastou.

Mas quando Wendy encarou Stan, Gary de alguma forma soltou os dedos do moreno e começou a procurar algo em sua mochila.

— Stanley, já sabe o que vai fazer no seu aniversário? Está próximo, não é? — Ela lembrou, Cartman se postou ao lado com cara de poucos amigos.

— Os hippies gays tem algum tipo de ritual de passagem ou a porra que seja? — Cartman exibiu um esgar de desdém, na mesma hora foi fuzilado com olhares de Wendy e Kyle.

Stan parecia desconcertado, ele olhou aflito de Kyle para Gary, e por fim encarou Rebecca que soltara Kyle e agora observava Gary com cuidado, a pequena garota de repente sorriu, e deu um passo em direção a Gary.

— Ah, Gary, era exatamente você que eu preciso agora! — Ela declarou fazendo Gary voltar toda sua atenção a garota. — Preciso que alguém me leve em casa, ou então papai vai brigar...

Wendy bateu palmas, e todos a encararam.

— Gary, vamos levar a Rebecca em casa! Tenho certeza que o Sr. Cotswolds vai ficar encantado em ver a preciosa filha dele na sua companhia, e eu vou junto para garantir a honra intacta dela!

Cartman tinha os olhos castanhos arregalados em descrença.

— A porra que vai, ho! Você disse que íamos na cafeteria agora, cadela! — As mãos grandes de Cartman encontraram seu rosto e ele esfregou como que para limpar os olhos de alguma cena absurda. — Estou faminto, enjoado e já vi demais por hoje, quero só sentar e tomar um chocolate quente com biscoitos, é pedir demais, caralho?

Wendy não deu atenção à explosão do colega, e puxou Gary e Rebecca pelos braços, ela saiu pela frente da escola, o sol já se punha no horizonte enviando um brilho vitrificado pela extensão de neve que ocupava toda a vista.

— Se quiser venha junto e bole algum discurso envolvente para manipular o Sr. Cotswolds, gordão. — Wendy atirou por cima do ombro.

Cartman bufou.

— Ho, não sou gordo mais, sua vaca, agora tenho músculos de lutador, sua ignorante hiponga! — Ele respondeu furioso, as bochechas coradas e uma carranca assustadora e hilária.

Mesmo assim, Cartman se apressou e seguiu os outros, Clyde e Token passaram por Kyle, alguns outros colegas atravessaram a porta e de repente todos saíram, só os dois estavam ali, parados encarando um ao outro.

— Cara... você tá bem? — Kyle questionou, o olhar perdido no rosto de Stan estava deixando o próprio ruivo preocupado.

Stan voltou os olhos azuis para ele, sorrindo timidamente.

— Tudo bem, sim... você... tenho uma coisa pra falar... ainda quer que eu vá lá na sua casa? — O moreno perguntou um pouco inseguro, dando as costas para o ruivo e vencendo o percurso até sair das dependências da escola.

Kyle sentiu uma revoada de borboletas em seu estômago, ele andou apertando o passo para estar novamente ao lado de Stan na calçada gelada que os levava para casa.

— Claro que eu quero! — Kyle respondeu sem hesitar, e isso pegou Stan de surpresa. — Só preciso pegar uma coisa com o Tweek.

Stan parou e olhou para Kyle, vira Tweek sair mais cedo sendo seguido por Kenny e Butters.

— Vamos até a casa dele, acho que eles foram para lá. — Stan ofereceu e Kyle acenou com a cabeça.

Silenciosamente eles atravessaram as calçadas, quando enxergaram a Gang do Craig, logo perguntaram por Tweek, era de se esperar que eles soubessem do loiro, porém, Kyle não podia estar mais surpreso com a reação de Craig, eles foram rapidamente despachados e Stan fez questão de arrastar um Kyle confuso de volta ao caminho de casa.

Kyle parou de repente.

— Cara, o que será que aconteceu com o Craig? Tá certo que ele não é o exemplo de trato, mas, cara... ele tava destruído!

Stan pensou um momento, não tiveram tempo de observar os outros, no entanto seus sentidos acusavam que havia algo errado com a Gang, e isso o fazia pensar.

— Não sei... só achei bem esquisito o Craig sendo agressivo, não é o feitio dele se incomodar com algo... mais estranho ainda aquela atitude dos outros... — O moreno ponderou.

— Protetores. — Kyle completou.

Stan acenou com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, posso passar na casa do Tweek quando estiver indo a sua casa, certo?! —O moreno declarou.

Kyle o observou, seu peito encheu-se de felicidade.

— Oh, Stan... meu herói! — O ruivo disse abraçando o moreno, e riu quando as faces de Stan coraram.

— Cara, para com essas viadagens, Jesus.

No entanto, Kyle não conseguiu se separar de Stan quando tentou, o moreno o segurou rente a si e o apertou, os olhos verdes piscaram agitados.

— O que falo para meus pais? Não posso simplesmente ir na sua casa em plena terça-feira... — Ele questionou ainda retendo Kyle em seus braços.

Os olhos azuis de Stan estavam tão vidrados nos lábios de Kyle que o ruivo corou ardentemente, e Stan amou ver as sardas tão próximas, era raro deixar Kyle sem ação desta forma, e o moreno queria ter muito mais disso...

— Você... pode dizer que temos uma lição... de matemática...

Kyle declarou, sentia as pernas um pouco trêmulas por causa da forma como Stan o segurava, a mão espalmada na cintura e os olhos cravados nos dele, o ruivo não acreditava que depois de tudo o que fizeram um com o outro, o simples gesto de ser segurado tão possessivamente por Stan, e encarar seus olhos azuis causava-lhe todo esse frenesi.

O ruivo sorriu com o pensamento, tinha algo em mente para mais tarde, e este olhar de Stan já o estava deixando totalmente ofegante.

— Uma ótima ideia! — Stan sorriu, ele soltou Kyle e automaticamente sentiu seus braços vazios.

O ruivo se afastou meio passo e puxou o capuz do casaco, o vento passou por seus ouvidos aquecidos, o calor das bochechas de Kyle foi esvaindo, e ele sentiu-se frio assim que saiu dos braços de Stan, o moreno desviou o olhar e pegou um gorro do bolso enfiando-o na cabeça, eles andaram conversando sobre o dia, até que chegaram na frente da casa de Stan.

Eles ficaram parados um minuto inteiro, talvez mais, se encarando sem querer se separar.

— Cara... só preciso tomar um banho e trocar de roupa... mandarei uma mensagem quando estiver saindo! — Stan tirou as mãos dos bolsos e acenou para Kyle.

— Espere! Stan! — Kyle chamou, o moreno voltou, e como Kyle não falava, ele se aproximou.

— O que foi, Kyle?

Por um momento Stan achou que o rosto de Kyle ia explodir de tão vermelho, ele franziu as sobrancelhas escuras observando Kyle lamber os lábios parecendo tímido.

— Stan... você... quer brincar com aquele brinquedinho novo?

Corajosamente, Kyle não desviou o olhar, e Stan teve um momento insano onde tentou encontrar sua voz, as lembranças do orgasmo arrebatador da outra noite preencheram sua mente tão rápido que todo o sangue de seu corpo se concentrou no rosto.

— Eh... sim... com certeza...

O moreno observou o rosto de Kyle voltando a cor normal, um sorriso predatório enfeitou os lábios rosados do ruivo.

— Traga com você, então...

O coração de Stan quase saiu pela boca, a perspectiva de usar aquele objeto... com a ajuda de Kyle era demais para sua mente, seu próprio membro vibrou dentro das calças jeans, mas ele engoliu duro e voltou a encarar os olhos verdes impetuosos de Kyle.

— Okay. — Stan deu as costas, e alcançou a porta. — Nos vemos daqui a pouco!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A noite estava mais escura que Kenny lembrava apesar do brilho surgido por trás das nuvens, ao deixar a casa de Tweek ele notou que a temperatura na rua havia caído muito quando uma rajada de vento e neve o apanhou desprevenido, Butters ao lado dele encarou o céu em busca de algo e Kenny se encolheu puxando a gola do casaco rente ao rosto de modo a se proteger do gélido ar que cortava sua pele.

— Ken... por que você simplesmente não se agasalha direito? Deixou sua jaqueta com o Tweek e olha só... está tremendo.

A voz meiga o atingiu no mesmo momento em que um calor o envolveu repentinamente.

Butters enrolava o próprio cachecol no pescoço de Kenny, com um movimento fluído o pequeno loiro enlaçou o tecido de lã protegendo o pescoço e queixo do outro.

— Ah... Leo... obrigado, cara...

— Foi legal, aquilo que você fez com o Tweek... ele estava tão chateado...

— Eu tento... — Kenny encolheu os ombros envaidecido.

Mas a presunção morreu quando todo o corpo dele aqueceu, não como um resultado da nova peça de roupa, o que fez seu corpo arder foi a boca de Butters colando-se a dele.

A língua de Butters era molhada, doce, e mais quente que Kenny jamais imaginara, de todas as bocas que provou, definitivamente Butters tinha a melhor de todas, aveludada e atenciosa, a língua de Kenny sentia-se acariciada, era mais do que um beijo, era como um toque de amor.

_Amor._

Kenny empurrou Butters de leve, seu coração arremessando-se contra o peito, dava para ouvir as batidas mesmo com o vento zunindo em seu ouvido, ele arregalou os olhos azuis encarando Butters sob a luz de um poste, aquela sensação insuportável de afeto que sempre o assaltava quando estava observando o pequeno Stotch agora tomava conta de todo seu ser, o fato de saber, **conscientemente** disso deixou-o em pânico.

_Amor?_

Isso era algo complicado, Kenny não queria pensar a respeito, sempre foi tão bom em apenas seguir os próprios instintos... por que isso...

_Por quê... Amor?_

— Ken... Hey... você está bem? Está estranho...

Os olhos límpidos de Butters fitavam seu rosto, Kenny desviou, ele sabia que todos eram capazes de ler a luxúria nos olhos dele, mas essa _nova_ emoção... essa emoção _estranha_ , não queria expor... nem para os olhos azuis amáveis que o perscrutavam... nem para Butters, em sua imensa gentileza...

— Ah, tudo bem... você me pegou desprevenido... safadinho... — Kenny brincou, empurrando para o fundo de seu peito os sentimentos que acabara de descobrir. — As atividades na casa do Tweek te deixaram aceso, foi, Leo...?

Butters se afastou e sorriu, mas o peito de Kenny congelou de repente, as mãos pequenas encontraram as suas e o loiro a sua frente o puxou pela rua coberta de neve.

— Na verdade... — Butters corava fervorosamente, o que intrigou Kenny. — Meus pais não estão em casa... o que acha... de ir lá e tomar um chocolate quente...

Todos os dentes de Kenny surgiram, e Butters amou ver aquele sorriso completo, o cachecol caiu do arranjo que Butters fizera, expondo os cabelos loiros escuros e bagunçados, quando Kenny sacudiu a cabeça.

— Acho maravilhoso... se tiver mais alguma coisa que eu possa tomar... — Ele brincou balançando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Butters sorriu outra vez, e puxou Kenny pelo caminho, eles andaram rapidamente até que, ao dobrar a esquina e se aproximar da casa dos Stotchs, viram algo inesperado...

— Olá, Gatinho... estava esperando por você, lindinho... — Olhos perspicazes com cílios bem marcados voltaram-se para Kenny. — Hey, você.

O cumprimento foi extremamente vago, mesmo assim Kenny puxou o cachecol de volta para aquecer as orelhas e ergueu uma mão acenando.

— Oi, Gata... — Kenny cumprimentou sorrindo, no entanto, seu sorriso apagou quando ela se apertou contra Butters.

— Boa Noite, Querida... como foi seu dia? — Butters sorriu enquanto a ruiva se pendurava no pescoço dele, com um total alarme, Kenny viu quando ela afundou o nariz e falou algo rente a pele de Butters. — Oh, Linda, você não me falou nada mais cedo...

Butters a afastou, o sorriso dele era ofuscante, com olhos semiabertos e bochechas coradas, os lábios que alguns minutos antes haviam beijado Kenny tocaram na face da garota e ela soltou risinhos excitados se encolhendo, Butters a segurou pela cintura, e o coração de Kenny afundou no peito quando a ruiva colocou os dois braços sobre os ombros de Butters e jogou a cabeça para trás em um riso borbulhante.

Lexus não era apenas bonita, era envolvente, toda curvilínea, não tão cheia ou peituda quanto Bebe, ainda assim, o corpo era de uma atriz de cinema, com uma bunda impressionante e cintura maravilhosa. E ela cheirava bem, apesar do frio Kenny podia sentir de longe o cheiro sedutor dela.

O corpo feminino escorregou no de Butters, ela era quase da altura do pequeno loiro, apenas uns poucos centímetros mais baixa, talvez dois... os narizes deles quase se tocaram e Butters apanhou uma mecha de cabelos ruivos ondulados entre os dedos e ajeitou o cachecol dela, a imagem era perfeita de assistir, era como o encontro de um casal atencioso que não se vira o dia todo e, saudosos, se reconheciam.

Kenny deu um passo para trás, um sentimento absurdo de desamparo que ele não sentia desde os 9 anos, quando Stan parecia não se importar com a sua morte, e só ligava para Kyle... Bem, foi naquela época que ele entendeu que aqueles dois eram mais que amigos...

Mas Butters... sempre esteve ao seu lado, mesmo quando os outros o esqueciam, mesmo quando Cartman era um idiota e os intimidava, ou quando Stan e Kyle não tinham nada para dizer e ajudá-lo além de dar-lhe comida ou abrigo, Butters nunca fez com que Kenny se sentisse tão feliz, confuso, e triste ao mesmo tempo...

— Hmm... cara, vou nessa, nos vemos amanhã... na escola...

A despedida saiu baixa e Kenny se chutou mentalmente por ter gaguejado, ele virou-se e correu na neve, os olhos ardiam, talvez por causa do frio, talvez ele não quisesse saber o motivo, ele também não olhou para trás, para ver Butters perplexo o observando se afastar, o pequeno loiro foi puxado por Lexus, já não nevava mais, mas Kenny não viu nada disso, ele apenas correu, até chegar em casa.

_“Eu gosto de pensar que o Ken é especial para mim, mesmo que ele goste de jogar ‘Onde está Wally’ com todo mundo.”_

Butters dissera isso, e naquele momento Kenny sentiu como se o chão estivesse sumido sob seus pés, a frieza e o descomprometimento da declaração foi como um soco na cara de Kenny naquela noite, mas agora, com o frio o envolvendo e o coração acelerado, depois de ver Butters sorrindo carinhosamente para Lexus, talvez ele entendesse um pouco o que o outro havia dito...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Depois de se despedir de Kyle, Stan entrou em casa dando um _olá_ e um beijo rápido na bochecha de Sharon, sua mãe sorriu e brincou com os cabelos dele, da sala Randy acenou com uma cerveja na mão, era dia de jogo e o time dos Broncos enchia a tela de 60 polegadas da sala, portanto a atenção dada a Stan foi superficial, ele não se incomodou porque seria mais fácil de sair depois, no entanto...

Stan sentou na mesa e começou a comer um prato de sopa que Sharon colocou em sua frente, ela ainda estava com a roupa do trabalho, e acabava de assentar na mesa um prato com torradas apetitosas, o moreno alcançou algumas e deu uma colherada na sopa.

— Mãe, Shelly voltou para a faculdade? — Ele perguntou para puxar assunto, lembrando que a irmã viera passar alguns dias, e na outra noite ele teve o cuidado de não fazer barulho.

— Ah, sim, ela voltou no início da tarde, acabou o recesso. — Os olhos castanhos de Sharon ficaram macios provavelmente pensando na filha sozinha em seus últimos semestres.

— Ah, eu... preciso ir até a casa do Kyle para terminar uns exercícios de Matemática... não tivemos tempo de fazer por causa da Reunião...

Sharon tocou o rosto do filho, o polegar acariciando a pele morena, observando os olhos azuis e o queixo pronunciado tão idênticos ao de seu marido.

— Tudo bem, querido, mas volte antes das 22 horas, certo? — Sharon deliberou, Randy estava muito alheio para reclamar de qualquer coisa.

— Já disse que você é a mãe mais linda de South Park? — Stan deu um passo e se abaixou levemente aplicando um beijo no rosto da mãe.

Ele terminou a sopa e engoliu mais algumas torradas.

— Pensei que fosse a Liane... — Sharon falou com um olho fechado observando o filho rir.

— Não, definitivamente não é a Liane Cartman! — Stan gargalhou e correu escada acima.

— Dê um beijo na Sheila por mim, Stan!

Ele acenou feliz, tomou banho, vestiu uma roupa limpa e quente, tirou e jogou várias coisas dentro da mochila, a noite já havia caído totalmente quando o moreno caminhou pela rua outra vez, antes de chegar ao parque que ficava entre as ruas deles, Stan pensou ter visto Tweek e Craig caminhando na calçada oposta, no entanto quando ergueu a mão para acenar, se questionou seriamente se eram mesmo Tweek e Craig, Stan guardou a mão que acenaria aos amigos imediatamente.

Como a casa de Tweek ficava no caminho de Kyle, não era estranho vê-lo ali, mas era um pouco anormal a forma como os dois se encaravam no centro do parque.

Ignorando isso, Stan correu até a casa de Kyle, ao bater na porta foi recebido com um sorriso brilhante da Sra. Broflovski.

— Boa Noite, Stanley! Entre, meu amor. — Ela deu o lado para Stan passar e ele sorriu para ela.

— Como vai, Sra. B? Está muito elegante hoje, fez um penteado novo? — Stan perguntou charmoso, Sheila sorriu corada, e automaticamente Stan reconheceu a covinha na bochecha direita que Kyle também tinha.

— Oh, notou, querido! É só uma coisinha que quero experimentar... Como vai a Sharon? — Ela perguntou desviando o assunto, mas as duas mãos correram para o rosto para abrandar o calor das faces.

— Está ótima, ela lhe mandou um beijo! — E Stan se abaixou dobrando as costas para tocar com os lábios o rosto macio dela.

Sheila se encolheu, ao seu ver Stan era o mesmo menino adorável, mas atualmente não conseguia deixar de pensar que ele, assim como Kyle, já eram quase adultos, isso a deixava sempre um pouco saudosa dos seus pequenos correndo por ali.

— Kyle falou que precisam estudar, fazem muito bem, os testes preliminares logo vão começar!

— Sim, Kyle vai me ajudar, não sou bom em Matemática! Espero não zerar todas as provas de cálculos... — Stan arregalou os olhos esperando alguma bronca da mãe de Kyle.

— Oh, garoto... não se preocupe, suas notas em Biologia e Línguas são espetaculares, Stanley, você vai conseguir algo muito bom! E, claro, meu _Bubbeh_ _vai ajudar, sim! Pode subir, ele estava terminando o banho, leve esses sanduíches quentes e comam bem depressa! Nós já jantamos, mas sei que vocês garotos precisam de muitas calorias._

— Obrigado, Sra. B! Kyle tem uma mãe tão atenciosa e elegante... — Stan piscou para ela.

— Não seja tolo, querido, Sharon também é muito charmosa. — Sheila declarou entre risinhos.

— Claro que sim, afinal, quem eu teria puxado, não é?

Ele subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

Um bufo entediado surgiu da cozinha, e Gerald apareceu com as mãos na cintura.

— Não sei se gosto dessa proximidade dos dois, já não era hora de estarem saindo com garotas? — O pai de Kyle questionou.

Sheila perfurou ele com os olhos.

— Deixe-os, estão seguros dessas garotas que só sabem quebrar seus coraçõezinhos.

Gerald girou os olhos escuros.

— Oh, o Cavalheiro Galahad Marsh ataca novamente.

Ele saiu andando emburrado.

Quando Stan chegou a porta do quarto de Kyle, viu através da fresta que o ruivo já tomara banho, pois estava de pé no centro do cômodo, secando os cabelos cacheados em uma toalha branca, ele empurrou a porta sem fazer qualquer barulho, e apreciou por alguns instantes os ombros sarapintados de Kyle, expostos pela falta de camiseta.

— Hey... cara... — Stan chamou empurrando a porta, ele soltou o prato que a mãe de Kyle lhe deu sobre a escrivaninha e timidamente parou ali de pé, ao lado da porta ainda entreaberta, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, sem saber o que fazer com elas.

Em todos esses anos de amizade nunca o moreno teve nenhuma cerimônia para entrar no quarto de Kyle, mas ver o amigo em um momento tão íntimo, fez com que Stan se sentisse pela primeira vez deslocado.

Kyle girou o pescoço e sorriu imensamente para o recém-chegado, ele puxou Stan pelo braço arrancando a mão do moreno do bolso, e fechou a porta, trancando-a.

— Cara, você demorou... — O ruivo falou e imediatamente ajudou Stan a tirar o casaco.

— Kyle, tá praticamente verão nesse quarto, ou é impressão minha? — Stan questionou em busca do termostato, ele estudou o dispositivo incrédulo. — Cara, tá 23ºC, pra que tão quente?

O moreno tirou a blusa de lã e a atirou na cadeira junto com o casaco recém largado por Kyle, e ficou só com a camiseta branca, Kyle sentou na cama com o prato de sanduíches na mão, ele deu uma dentada e observou curioso o amigo, ergueu a mão oferecendo um dos sanduíches e terminou de comer o dele.

— Acho que fiquei muito tempo na rua e tava morrendo de frio... vou diminuir um pouco, já que você vai ter que sair na rua outra vez. — Kyle reajustou o termostato para 18ºC. — Acho que vai melhorar agora, vou lá embaixo pegar um suco pra gente.

Stan meneou a cabeça e Kyle puxou uma camiseta de mangas compridas de um pijama e saiu pela porta, o moreno observou a cama bem arrumadinha de Kyle, tudo naquele quarto era familiar e agradável, até a imagem idiota de Einstein mostrando a língua, Stan comeu o sanduíche que Kyle lhe deu em duas mordidas e jogou um olhar para a mochila que trouxera, ele ainda tinha algo para dizer ao amigo, e sabia que Kyle queria alimentá-lo primeiro, para depois...

— Suco de maçã serve? — Kyle interrompeu seus pensamentos. — Mamãe queria dar chá de gengibre, está preocupada, com medo que eu acabe ficando doente outra vez, mas chá não vai repor nutrientes.

— Pode ser suco, chá também seria bom. — Stan respondeu apanhando o copo que Kyle lhe alcançou.

O moreno bebeu de uma vez, em seguida acabou assistindo a garganta de Kyle movendo-se, o pomo de Adão subindo e descendo enquanto ele engolia o líquido, o show acabou muito rápido.

Kyle apanhou os dois copos e soltou na escrivaninha, em seguida em um movimento fluído que mais parecia uma finta de basquete, empurrou Stan contra a parede.

— Eu já disse hoje, que amo você?

A voz de Kyle era baixa e Stan se arrepiou por inteiro.

— Droga, Kyle... tem... tem uma coisa que eu queria falar. — Stan começou, mas Kyle o interrompeu.

— Você trouxe o brinquedinho? — O ruivo perguntou sorrindo.

— Sim. Mas, cara... — O moreno tentou outra vez, e Kyle o puxou parta a cama.

Os olhos verdes eram régios, brilhavam quando Kyle passou a língua nos lábios, ele puxou Stan para um beijo e tudo que Stan queria falar acabou morrendo com a força daquele beijo, Stan esquecia gradualmente que tinha algo importante para falar, esquecia até mesmo como respirar, seu coração em chamas e o membro começando a latejar dentro das calças jeans.

O moreno subiu os dedos tocando a pele de Kyle por baixo da blusa, os mamilos eriçaram-se em contato com seu toque e o ruivo tirou a peça de roupa, jogando-a ao chão, afastado dos lábios de Kyle, Stan foi carregado pela mão até a cama, eles sorriram um para o outro, Kyle tirou a cueca boxer e sentou-se com os joelhos dobrados e as pernas em forma de borboleta.

— Kyle...

Stan deslizou o dedo através da pele agradável das coxas do ruivo, Kyle o puxou pela nuca, seus lábios se tocaram em um beijo estalado.

— Quero que você use... em mim.

Stan parecia ter recebido uma tremenda bordoada no meio da cabeça, seus olhos estavam desfocados ao encarar o olhar desejoso de Kyle, o membro pálido e circuncidado do ruivo já estava erguido e ereto.

— Você... já tentou algo assim?

— Nunca com um desses, mas seria divertido experimentar... é uma experiência, não é? E uma experiência é sempre um aprendizado.

Stan ficou sério, ele puxou a mão afastando-se de Kyle, sim, tudo era um aprendizado, um treino para Kyle...

— Tenho uma coisa pra dizer antes. — Stan falou, seu olhar era sério, mas Kyle já tinha a boca na dele, beijando-o outra vez.

— Depois, Stan... também quero conversar, mas depois... — Kyle sussurrou no ouvido do moreno. — Por favor, Stan...

O moreno apertou os olhos quando a mão de Kyle tocou sua ereção por cima da calça jeans, ele gemeu quando a boca macia deslizou em seu pescoço e queixo, para finalmente morder-lhe o lábio.

— Certo... depois...

Esticando o braço Kyle pegou a mochila de Stan e entregou ao amigo, o moreno puxou um saco esportivo preto, e dali tirou o brinquedo, Kyle olhava estudando a peça, Stan segurou uma embalagem de lubrificante.

— Tem certeza, cara?

Kyle pegou a mão de Stan e levou-a até seu pênis inchado.

— Você não tem?

Stan mordeu os lábios encarando o membro de Kyle.

— Okay... deite-se...

Kyle deitou sobre as costas, e Stan o beijou para relaxar a si mesmo, sentia-se agitado observando o rosto corado e ansioso de Kyle, tinha medo de tantas coisas... temia se machucar com esta história, mas especialmente... não poderia suportar a ideia de machucar Kyle.

— Stan...

O moreno balançou a cabeça, espairecendo, ele encontrou um sorriso maravilhoso de Kyle, era quase tímido, mas extremamente confiante, tão Kyle que doeu seu peito...

— Vou preparar você primeiro...

— Stan. — As mãos de Kyle voaram para a calça do amigo. —Quero tocar você.

Kyle mordeu os lábios quando Stan apenas empurrou as calças e a cueca, ele lambuzou os dedos com lubrificante e tocou com calma a sua entrada, o ruivo separou as pernas, Stan o beijou para distraí-lo, e empurrou de leve, um dedo vagarosamente, Kyle gemeu dentro do beijo, e Stan lambeu seu pescoço pálido, não era nenhum sacrifício, o cheiro entorpecente de Kyle rapidamente agitou o membro ereto de Stan.

— Você... é tão lindo, Kyle...

O membro de Stan roçou a barriga de Kyle e o ruivo murmurou alcançando-o com a mão e quase gritou quando dois dedos deslizaram dentro dele, o moreno brincou um pouco, até que Kyle o mordeu direto no ombro.

— Coloque...

Stan queria negar, estava nervoso e excitado, queria continuar observando Kyle em sua expressão de entrega, mas atendeu ao pedido do amigo e sua mão encontrou cegamente o brinquedo, ele colocou mais uma camada de lubrificante, e puxou Kyle, se acomodou entre as pernas do ruivo e beijou o lado interno das coxas brancas e perfeitas.

Kyle mordeu os lábios assistindo o peito de Stan subir e descer enquanto ele colocava o vibrador aos poucos, o sentimento de ser preenchido era devastador, Kyle jogou um olhar suplicante.

— Stan... chupa meu pau... por favor...

Stan sorriu, e era um sorriso novo e enlouquecedor.

— Cara... ontem... não tinha nenhuma boca aqui para me chupar... sabe...? — Ele enterrou o brinquedo com mais força, e Kyle gemeu.

— Ahhhhnnnn... S-Staann... cara...

Os sussurros de Kyle eram quase altos o suficiente para chegarem ao quarto de Ike, sem saber se o irmão mais novo de Kyle já estava em casa ou não, Stan beijou os lábios semiabertos do ruivo para calá-lo, era tão maravilhoso ver o rosto de Kyle corado, o membro circuncidado gotejando e balançando conforme a excitação do amigo, Stan sentia uma absurda vontade de lamber limpando o líquido que escapava da ponta do pênis do amigo, porém se fizesse isso, acabaria dando a Kyle o que ele queria.

— Nem sempre podemos ter tudo o que queremos, não é... — Stan sussurrou rente ao ouvido de Kyle, recebendo um longo gemido de protesto quando se afastou.

Ancorado acima do corpo pálido e sardento, Stan sentiu seu peito aquecer ao encarar os olhos verdes de Kyle, que brilhavam à beira do orgasmo, ele era extremamente sedutor e estava fazendo uma força absurda para empurrar-se contra qualquer superfície disponível, Stan estava adorando apenas observá-lo.

— Jesus Cristo, Kye... — O moreno disse puxando o brinquedo e o empurrando novamente. — Você está _tão lindo_ assim...

Kyle abriu brevemente os olhos observando Stan, o amigo tinha se acomodado entre suas pernas, totalmente vestido enquanto Kyle encontrava-se absolutamente nu, rebolando e implorando, ele tentaria tocar com seu próprio pênis em algo, sentia seu interior em chamas e necessitava de qualquer libertação, mas quando sentiu o membro de borracha, guiado por Stan, atingindo um ponto sensível dentro de si e arqueou-se sem saber se fugia ou se deixava tocar, era uma coisa louca e nova, que ele não sabia que poderia existir, lera sobre algo assim quando pesquisou a medida que queria oferecer prazer absoluto para Stan, mas nada que ele leu poderia definir o que sentiu quando mão esquerda de Stan tocou sua barriga, e em seguida recomeçou um ritmo, estocando dentro de Kyle com o brinquedo, os olhos azuis do moreno estavam vívidos de luxúria e ele sussurrava coisas que Kyle não estava mais ouvindo, totalmente concentrado em deixar-se tomar, permitindo que Stan fizesse o que bem entendia.

— S...taaaann... eu vou... ahhh, caralho... aaahh... Staaaaannn.... nnnhhhhg...

— Vamos, Kye... se você gozar para mim... prometo que te deixo me foder a sério... com o seu próprio e perfeito pau maravilhoso e circuncidado...

— Porra... cara... ahh... Staaann... preciso... te foder... quero você... — Kyle gemeu, seu rosto vermelho brilhante e cabelos ruivos úmidos e bagunçados.

Stan estava adorando ter o controle das sensações de Kyle, estava amando vê-lo mordendo os lábios, gritando, corado, jogando os quadris contra a mão de Stan, o moreno pressionou o abdômen sardento para evitar que Kyle saísse do lugar, e estocou com mais força, Kyle gritou outra vez e espalhou as pernas, empurrando a pélvis para o ar rompendo a retenção que Stan tinha imposto.

— AHHHHH, porra... S-Staaaaannn... Nnnnnnggg-ahh... puta merda... cara...

Então, Stan parou os movimentos do brinquedo porque estava maravilhado demais para continuar, na frente dele o ruivo era uma bagunça, o ápice parecia incrível quando o gozo de Kyle esguichou da ponta do membro circuncidado tão forte e rápido que um filete branco pousou na bochecha do moreno, ainda com o membro de borracha enfiado até o limite.

— Você... cara... você foi maravilhoso... Kye... — Mas o moreno não conseguiu terminar a frase, tocado com a beleza que era o orgasmo do amigo.

Kyle o encarou e riu, ele se ergueu puxando Stan para um beijo, o moreno sentiu o corpo do ruivo vibrando, estremecendo com o clímax, sentiu Kyle limpando o esperma de seu rosto e de repente a língua de Kyle invadiu sua boca novamente, quando ele sentiu o gosto de porra e saliva de Kyle, sua mente ficou vazia, ele empurrou o ruivo na cama e começou a lamber todo e qualquer resquício de esperma que fosse capaz de encontrar, por fim lambeu e chupou o membro pálido ainda duro, enquanto puxava delicadamente o vibrador de dentro do ruivo.

Passou-se alguns minutos e Stan muniu-se de lenços de papel limpando toda a bagunça, ele forçou Kyle na cama para examiná-lo, um pouco constrangido Kyle acabou permitindo, depois o amigo o ajudou a arrumar tudo, com um sorriso pateta no rosto, o moreno pegou a camiseta de mangas longas que Kyle desprezara no chão e ajudou-o a se vestir, a boxer verde foi recolocada e Stan também se organizou, ele olhou o relógio e percebeu que já passava das 22:30.

— Preciso ir... — Stan disse ainda sentado na cama, observando as bochechas coradas de Kyle. — Você... me entrega tudo amanhã...

Mas Kyle o segurou pela mão.

— Hey, Stan. — Kyle pegou os dois copos e largou na escrivaninha. — Sabe, vai ter esse evento em North Park... haverá uma confraternização depois... você... quer vir comigo?

Stan ergueu as sobrancelhas, já tinha ouvido sobre isso no dia que conheceu a Presidente do Clube de Debates de North Park, e também...

— Eu... já recebi um convite. — Ele falou desviando o olhar. — E aceitei.

Kyle parecia ter murchado, mas seus olhos estava além de arregalados.

— Mas... é no dia do seu aniversário! — Kyle protestou, todo o cansaço desapareceu na mesma hora. — É... é uma data importante... pra nós!

Stan não conseguia olhar para os olhos verdes vítreos de Kyle.

— Desculpa, cara... não posso declinar o convite... foi feito primeiro... eu... não sabia o que você pretendia para este dia...

— Pretendia ficar com você como todos os benditos anos! — Kyle ficou de pé, a boxer verde fazia um lindo contraste com as coxas brancas.

Stan se afastou da cama e de Kyle, apanhou a mochila e o casaco, e tentou encarar o amigo, mas assim que deu uma boa olhada no rosto do ruivo, seu coração apertou.

— E se você for se confessar para essa pessoa que você gosta? — Stan falou sem emoção. — Não é melhor que eu já ache o que fazer quando você começar a transitar por aí com essa nova companhia?

— Que... porra é essa, Stan? — Kyle exigiu, mas o moreno apenas deu as costas para ele.

— Nos falamos amanhã, cara... não se preocupe, vou continuar te ajudando... ou seja o que for.

E Stan saiu pela porta, Kyle ficou parado olhando perplexo para o termostato, pensando que repentinamente, sem Stan, havia ficado muito frio naquele quarto.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Craig abriu a porta e seu corpo inteiro paralisou, não como resultado do frio cortante que o aguardava, pois estava devidamente bem agasalhado e protegido contra a baixa temperatura, mas seu choque veio da figura que o encarava postado de pé e solene no último degrau da entrada da casa dos Tuckers.

Com os pés atolados na neve macia da frente da casa de Craig, o portador de olhos verdes-avelãs fitou o moreno longamente, estava satisfeito com o impacto que causou, mas já estava ficando um pouco irritado com a expressão que o moreno o olhava.

— Bom dia, Craig. — Ele falou e assistiu o moreno sacudindo o rosto e esfregando os olhos. — Resolvi vir... não sabia se você iria querer me ver... sabe... depois de ontem e tudo...

Craig ajustou a mochila nas costas e fechou a porta, ele pisou na neve e observou que havia bolsas escuras embaixo dos olhos de Tweek.

— Claro que eu não ia deixar de buscá-lo, Tweek. — Craig falou enquanto caminhava fazendo sinal para o loiro o acompanhar. — Me... desculpe por ontem... eu... só...

Eles caminharam pela rua fria, era cedo o bastante para não haver quase crianças indo à escola, o silêncio era constrangedor, algo incomum para os dois, geralmente não se incomodavam com a falta de diálogo, no entanto, cada um estava se culpando por algo.

Craig pensou no beijo que Tweek lhe deu uma centena de vezes, era como um tipo de sonho acordado, ou algo conjurado pela sua própria mente perdedora que oferecia imagens que ele jamais recriaria em plena consciência, mas o que ficava indo e voltando em sua cabeça eram as palavras ofendidas de Tweek, gritadas a plenos pulmões em seu rosto.

Tweek olhou para Craig e viu que o moreno estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, havia aquele olhar com a sobrancelha franzida que Tweek vira tantas vezes quando o moreno tentava resolver um problema realmente difícil de Matemática ou Física, ou quando não conseguiam vencer algum chefe nos jogos de terror que jogavam juntos, o loiro apertou a alça da mochila, e mordeu o lábio.

Craig o olhou de soslaio, e observou que os lábios rosados pareciam bem mais saudáveis e estavam cobertos com o protetor labial que dera a Tweek.

— Tudo bem, também exagerei. — O loiro declarou repentinamente, ele fitou Craig, o moreno desviou o olhar, encabulado. — Vamos esquecer isso, não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas.

— Nada vai ficar estranho. — Craig rebateu, mas não voltou a olhar para Tweek.

O loiro abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, no entanto mordeu a língua e aprofundou uma carranca, quando o braço de Craig foi puxado por alguém.

Surpreso, Craig tropeçou e quase caiu, se não fosse pela agilidade de Tweek.

— Hey, Craig [MERDA]. — Thomas chamou puxando o moreno para o seu lado. — Queria perguntar uma coisa [CARALHO].

Dois pares de olhos encaravam Thomas o que o deixou ainda mais nervoso.

— Eu... meio que estou indo com o Tweek.

Thomas olhou para Tweek e este ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Vocês estão [PORRA], tipo... namorando? — Assim que perguntou, o rosto de Thomas ficou escarlate.

— Não!

Assim que a palavra saltou da boca de Craig, ele se arrependeu, Tweek ao seu lado tinha uma expressão vazia, e o moreno o olhou aflito, abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, Tweek desviou o olhar, sentindo o coração quase parar, era extrema pressão uma pergunta dessas à queima-roupa, quando Craig ia falar algo mais, Tweek reencontrou sua voz e rompeu o momento de silêncio estranho.

— Claro que não, Craig só está acostumado a andar comigo. — Tweek falou e sua voz era desprovida de emoção, uma cópia absoluta e perfeita de Craig, ele deu as costas e continuou falando. — Não se preocupem comigo.

O loiro andou como se não pertencesse àquele corpo, como se aquela vida não fosse dele... pela primeira em sua existência sentiu-se sendo excluído da vida de Craig.

Eles eram _só amigos_ , sempre foi assim até quando namoraram de mentirinha para ganhar dinheiro da cidade inteira... Tweek mesmo dissera que não queria um namorado, não foi?

_Não foi?_


	12. Não sabe?

## Capítulo 12 - Não sabe?

O céu parecia impressionante depois de uma pequena tempestade de neve à noite, o tempo feio deu lugar a um céu anormalmente azul, e ainda que o frio estivesse lá, e a sensação térmica fosse ainda mais baixa do que a temperatura real, Butters se sentiu à vontade quando chegou na calçada vestido apenas com um pulôver azul celeste de gola alta e calça de abrigo forrada, ele caminhou calmamente, feliz em sair mais cedo para encontrar com Kyle e Tweek, um pouco antes ele recebera uma mensagem de Kyle avisando que alguns minutos seriam suficientes, ele havia conseguido dispensa na primeira aula para os voluntários que colaborariam com o Clube de Debates, a atividade contaria como um extra do Clube de Artes.

Cantarolando baixinho, Butters avistou na outra esquina ao longe Tweek, o loiro de cabelos espetados andava com as mãos cerradas e ele parecia tremer levemente, Butters aprofundou a sobrancelha e correu para alcançá-lo, mas quando chegou a esquina, olhou para a rua que Tweek deixara para trás e viu Craig conversando com Thomas, ambos estavam próximos e Craig não olhava nos olhos do outro garoto, os olhos azuis do garoto do _chullo_ estavam voltados na direção de Tweek.

Intrigado Butters correu alguns metros até unir-se a Tweek.

— Hey, amiguinho! — Butters cumprimentou sorrindo.

Tweek não o olhou, discretamente ele passou as costas das mãos no rosto, e puxou algo do bolso, observando a palma da mão que tremia um pouco.

— E aí, Butters. — A resposta foi vaga, e Butters viu quando Tweek passou um tipo de protetor labial na boca.

— Oh, eu tenho um desses! — Ele apontou, puxando a mochila para frente do corpo e mostrando a Tweek um frasquinho de protetor sabor maçã verde. — Tem vitaminas e um gosto muito bom! Dei um para a Lexus sabor cereja ontem à noite!

Tweek enrugou a face.

— Eu não ligo pra isso, mas o Craig me deu esse treco. — Tweek comentou caminhando enquanto passava mais uma camada do protetor. — Parece que minha boca tava meio fodida, cara.

— Ah, nossa... eu não tinha reparado que seus lábios estavam tão maus... deveríamos ter visto, eu e o Kenny... afinal... essa coisa toda que temos feito...

Tweek corou ardentemente, guardou o protetor labial no bolso da mochila, tendo o cuidado de não olhar para Butters.

— Nem sei se vou... s-sabe... terminar isso... sinceramente estou achando que é uma perda de tempo. — Tweek declarou, a voz dele era plana e monótona, apesar do gaguejo eventual que há milênios Butters não notara, porém o conhecia bem o bastante para saber que estava abatido. — Craig ficou lá atrás... conversando com o Thomas.

Butters puxou ele pelo braço, obrigando Tweek a encará-lo.

— Falamos com você sobre isso ontem depois da Reunião... o Kenny estava certo... Craig é um pouco durão para mostrar o que sente... e ele deve _sim_ estar muito chateado de ver você ocupado, mas, sério... você não pode desistir, Tweek.

— Beijei ele ontem. — Tweek falou de repente, como se fosse uma declaração bombástica.

Butters empalideceu, depois suas bochechas começaram a corar gradualmente.

— O... quê? — O pequeno loiro conseguiu perguntar, um sorriso ameaçava surgir em seus lábios, mas a expressão fechada de Tweek era um sinal para ele se calar.

— Não era o que eu queria... mas o cara tava me enchendo a paciência... — Tweek levou as mãos aos cabelos. — AHHH!!! To cansado disso!!!

Butters o abraçou, a frustração de Tweek estava quase fora de controle, e o pequeno Stotch não sabia fazer outra coisa senão apertar o amigo em seus braços...

Então uma voz surgiu por trás deles.

— Wow... obrigado Deus, por esta visão... — Butters olhou por cima do ombro de Tweek e viu o sorriso lascivo e sonolento de Kenny. — Como assim tem dois loirinhos agarradinhos bem na frente da porra dos meus olhos...

Butters deixou Tweek se afastar lentamente, ainda fazendo carinhos suaves nos braços dele, Kenny se juntou aos dois, deu um pequeno carinho nos cabelos loiros de Tweek, e eles continuaram caminhando em direção a escola.

— Tweek ainda está meio chateado. — Butters ofereceu, com um olhar de aviso, o tom dele acionou um alarme de alerta na cabeça de Kenny.

Kenny que por sua vez dormira tarde da noite, preso em um _looping_ de pensamentos estranhos depois da própria descoberta da noite anterior.

— O Craig ainda tá sendo um cuzão irritado? Cara, falei ontem... ele só não sabe como demonstrar emoções... deve ser difícil pra caralho vestir aquela expressão de nada o tempo todo. — Kenny encolheu os ombros, pensando em si mesmo e suas negações e covardias.

Tweek estancou no lugar, seu olhar era desconsolado.

— EU SEI, PORRA! — Tweek explodiu novamente, Butters abaixou as mãos, e trocou um olhar preocupado com Kenny. — Mas por que caralhos toda a vez que ele vê aquele cara, ele se derrete todo e perde a língua? E daí, quando ele me vê com outras pessoas, fica todo puto? Isso é uma merda! To cansado! Ele me cobra sobre o que eu faço, mas não sei porra nenhuma das merdas que ele conversa com o cara de North Park! WAAAAH!!!

Kenny ergueu as sobrancelhas, não era exatamente o expert enfrentando um dos famosos ataques de Tweek, ele olhou para Butters que tinha um olhar sapiente no rosto.

— É uma bosta quando gostamos de alguém complicado ou tapado demais. — Butters declarou olhando para os pés. — Era só vir e dizer: “Cara, estou gostando de fulanx” ou “Não gosto de ninguém”, talvez um “Quero namorar com você” mas não... tem todos esses sinais confusos, toda a covardia em assumir e negação em perceber... ou sei lá, ficam esperando alguma coisa acontecer... tenho inveja do Eric e da Wendy, eles se gostam e não debatem sobre isso, só passam um tempo junto, se beijam se tem vontade e dizem desaforos um pro outro como costumam fazer desde o Jardim da Infância, discutem calorosamente no Clube de Debates, se tiverem vontade eles se agarram escondidos depois da aula, ninguém liga, ninguém diz nada.

Kenny e Tweek encararam Butters como se uma nova cabeça acabasse de surgir em cima do pescoço dele.

— Cartman e Wendy? Meu deus, eu bem que vi algo, mas não esperava pra agora! — Kenny respondeu, então voltando para Tweek. — Olha, cara... quando terminarmos... a coisa toda... vai ficar tudo bem.

— Não sei, homem... to esgotado, e parece que o Thomas não precisa de tanto esforço assim, não é? Ele só chega e o Craig perde a merda toda. — Tweek disse com escárnio, apertando as alças da mochila para não pegar nos cabelos outra vez. — Ontem eu tava com TANTA raiva, que beijei _ele_.

Kenny pareceu ter levado um tapa na cara.

— Você... como é?

— Beijei mesmo! JESUS!! Ele tava me perguntando o que fazemos, perguntou o que eu queria! PORRA!

— Tweek, se acalme, amiguinho... — A voz de Butters era baixa, tranquilizadora, eles já estavam perto da escola.

— Ainda tive que aguentar cobranças de que tirei ele da rotina. Puta que pariu, a merda da rotina de bosta! — Tweek rangeu os dentes, Kenny e Butters trocaram olhares.

— Cara, depois dessa reviravolta o Craig sabe que você tá interessado nele, então ele vai fazer algo a respeito. — Kenny tentou.

— NÃO, NÃO VAI, NÃO!!

— Shhhh... calma, cara... — Kenny colocou a mão no ombro de Tweek. — Pelo menos ele estará preparado para quando você... sabe... quando estiver pronto...

— Ele não vai, CARALHO! — Tweek voltou a falar, os olhos verde-avelã chisparam. — Eu falei pra ele que _não queria_ um namorado.

Os outros dois arregalaram os olhos.

— Por que você disse isso, Tweek? — Butters perguntou cuidadosamente, temendo outra explosão do loiro.

— AHHHH!!! Porque sim!!! Eu não sei porque fiz isso!! Agora ele tá lá com o Thomas, não me entendam mal — Tweek puxou o ar, se acalmando —, Thomas até é um sujeito bacaninha, mas, PORRA, cara!

Kenny parou na frente de Tweek, apanhou o rosto do loiro entre as mãos quentes e encarou-o por alguns minutos, Tweek tinha os olhos secos, e havia uma frustração enorme oscilando dentro daqueles olhos.

— Cara. Calma. Olha, praquela... sabe... praquele troço final... eu pensei em uma coisa... é arrojado e atrevido... vou precisar, no mínimo, levar o Butters para um lugar em Denver... e tem que ser hoje... um lugar onde poderemos ver... sabe... as ações ao vivo...

Tweek o fitou, intrigado.

— Você diz como uma apresentação... prática? Depois vocês... _nós_... vamos repetir... do jeito que vocês vão ver... ao vivo?

Kenny mordeu os lábios, sorrindo um pouco.

— É... ao vivo... sim... meio que sim. Mas... depois vamos poder terminar aquela parte... e você não tem que esperar Natal, aniversário ou o caralho que seja... resolva isso sem uma data.

— Eu acho uma ótima ideia! — Butters aplaudiu sonoramente, parecendo uma criança feliz, Kenny então puxou Tweek para si, abraçando-o e afundando o nariz nos cabelos loiros espetados.

— Nós vamos terminar isso... e eu já estou com saudades do seu cheiro, _Twinkie_...

— Sai, filho da puta! — Tweek disse, mas sorriu se afastando dos braços de Kenny. — Vamos logo, o Kyle está nos esperando.

Tweek caminhou na frente, Kenny encarou Butters, tentando ignorar os arremessos que seu coração dava contra sua caixa torácica, então apontou para o amigo que dera as costas a eles.

— Você não acha que ele fica muito quente quando está com raiva? Puta merda, isso nem acabou e já estou com uma maldita inveja do Craig.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyle esticou o painel em branco, havia tintas e pincéis ao lado, ele e Rebecca tinham trazido tudo sozinhos da sala do Clube de Artes, Stan estava longe de ser visto, e Kyle sentia a falta arrasadora dele.

— Kyle... David vai demorar? — Rebecca perguntou timidamente, observando pela janela um trio de loiros se aproximando da entrada da escola. — Tweek está aqui.

Kyle abriu um armário apanhando os rascunhos dos tópicos de debates que fizera com Stan dias antes.

— David? Ele não ficou de vir... hoje seria apenas eu e você. — Ele olhou para a garota, sorrindo. — Já está cansada de mim?

Rebecca virou encarando Kyle horrorizada.

— Não! Não é isso! É só que... sei lá, ele sempre vem cedo.

— Eu sei. — _“Stan também sempre vem”_ , pensou, mas escondeu seu desapontamento jogandoum olhar calmo para Rebecca. — Vamos tentar fazer isso rapidamente com o Tweek, Butters também se ofereceu, eles querem terminar o mais rápido possível, e acho ótimo.

Rebecca mordeu os lábios nervosa, desviou os olhos castanhos, encarando os tênis.

— E se fizermos um grande papel de idiotas com aquele pessoal de North Park? — Ela perguntou assustada, imediatamente Kyle percebeu a insegurança, deu um passo à frente e a abraçou para acalmá-la.

— Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe. — Não deixe que aquelas garotas intimidem você! — O ruivo disse alisando os cabelos ondulados.

Um som de tosse veio da porta onde Kenny observava Kyle com olhos felinos.

— Espero que não estejamos atrapalhando. — O loiro falou enquanto era seguido para dentro da sala por Tweek e Butters.

Rebecca soltou Kyle a contragosto, e Kenny aplicou um beijinho casto nos cabelos dela, o ruivo se afastou distraído por Tweek que já começava a desempacotar folhas de EVA da pasta que trazia a tiracolo.

— Vocês vieram bem cedo mesmo! — Kyle cumprimentou Tweek com uma batida na mão dele, e acenou para Butters, então olhou para Kenny que já fora largado por Rebecca. — Mas você, fique fora!

Kenny fez um beicinho magoado enquanto assistia Butters subindo em uma escada para ajudar Tweek a esticar o painel, um pedaço de pele pálida imaculada e deliciosa surgiu entre o pulôver e a barra da calça de abrigo confortável do pequeno loiro.

— KENNY! — Kyle gritou para chamar a atenção do loiro. — Não. Você vai nos distrair, cai fora.

— Vou ajudar! — Kenny tentou com voz suplicante, delicada e fingida.

Kyle ergueu a sobrancelha e Tweek jogou um olhar sujo para eles.

— Ele diz essa merda, mas fica de vadiagem o tempo todo, você sabe disso, Kyle. — O loiro de cabelos espetados ofereceu, virando-se para encarar o painel em branco, depois voltou para o ruivo. — Cara, fiz esse esboço, o que acha?

Kyle deu um jeito de empurrar Kenny para fora, e apanhou o papel que Tweek lhe entregara, observando com a sobrancelha franzida em concentração, Rebecca tropeçou em uma lata de tinta atrás deles, por reflexo Butters apanhou a garota no ar antes que ela chegasse ao chão, mas a saia rodada dela prendeu em uma cadeira e o rosto da menina quase explodiu de vergonha quando Tweek e Kyle tiveram que socorrer e desenganchar a peça, os Presidentes do Clube de Artes e Debate não entenderam porque a timidez, ela vestia uma legging por baixo da saia, então nenhum dano foi feito contra sua dignidade, o ruivo e o loiro de cabelos espetados evitaram olhar enquanto ela se afastava colocando a cadeira vilã no canto da sala, como se o objeto fosse uma criança malcriada, Kyle se voltou para Tweek.

— Incrível! — O ruivo alisou as letras coloridas na folha de papel. — Tem relevo aqui, e esse material é impressionante... mas, o mais chocante são os desenhos! São... cara, eles parecem tão... wow!

Tweek sorriu orgulhoso observando o papel onde estava escrito “XI ENCONTRO DOS CLUBES DE DEBATES”, diretamente abaixo, a data, hora e local, as letras em tamanhos diferentes e ao mesmo tempo totalmente combinadas eram ornamentadas por abetos e pinheiros embaixo, dando a ideia de gramado nevado, atrás do texto estavam as Montanhas Rochosas com cumes brancos, salpicados de verde e marrom, acima delas havia um sol amarelo pálido brilhante que parecia refulgir iluminando um gramado orvalhado, e arrematando tudo, o nome da escola.

— Butters desenhou, ajudei a pintar esta amostra, as letras são em EVA, desenhei e trouxe as folhas prontas para recorte, então vamos ter um pouco de trabalho para recortar todas... sei que você queria uma coisa só, e vou fazer esta parte destacável, ou dobrável, depois vamos fazer esse contorno em glitter branco e verde, para dar a ideia de brilho na grama do Butters, vai ser um pouco trabalhoso, mas vai ficar bem foda. — Tweek apontava no papel. — No final o Butters desenha, acho que vamos precisar de uma hora agora pra resolver o EVA, já faço a marcação do texto e o Butters fica trabalhando com os desenhos. Vamos precisar da hora do almoço, talvez isso seja mesmo suficiente.

— Consegue fazer isso com este tempo, Butters? — Kyle perguntou impressionado.

O loiro encolheu os ombros, sorrindo, contente por Tweek estar mais calmo.

— Claro, não é nada demais!

Rebecca se aproximou, o embaraço da cadeira totalmente esquecido quando ela se inclinou sobre as costas de Tweek avaliando o papel nas mãos de Kyle.

— Poderíamos colocar umas franjinhas onduladas nas laterais? — Perguntou para Tweek, o loiro franziu as sobrancelhas, concentrado.

— Algo da mesma cor das letras ou em verde como os abetos e pinheiros do Butters? — Ele perguntou encarando firmemente o papel, já montando a imagem na mente. — Talvez... O que acham?

Butters e Kyle acenaram e voltaram os olhos para Rebecca.

— Sim... eu pensei que vermelho da cor da escola ficaria mais legal... — Ela respondeu dando a volta e ficando cara a cara com Tweek.

— Pode ser feito, vou fazer franjas destacáveis no caso de não gostarmos, certo? — O Presidente do Clube de Artes decidiu.

Rebecca sorriu de orelha a orelha e se atirou nos braços de Tweek, apertando o pescoço do garoto, que parecia muito alto perto da menina de um metro e meio.

— Você é muito legal, Tweek! — Ela jorrou ainda sorrindo.

O rosto de Tweek corou e ele coçou a nuca tímido.

— São só uns adereços gays, garota.

Ela sorria segurando Tweek apertado, quando porta abriu e uma voz monótona atravessou a sala.

— Tweek. — A voz anasalada soou apertada e impessoal. — Posso falar com você um minuto?

Quatro cabeças encararam Craig, e ele não tirava os olhos de Rebecca, ainda devidamente agarrada ao pescoço do loiro, mas também não se moveu da porta, esperando uma resposta de Tweek.

— Já volto. — O loiro de cabelos espetados saiu dos braços da menina e caminhou até a porta.

Craig deu as costas a todos, não antes de enviar um olhar fuzilante para Kyle, como se o culpasse de algo.

Quando Tweek saiu no corredor percebeu que estava frio ali, ele sentiu uma corrente de ar apanhá-lo de surpresa, e Craig virou de frente para ele, puxando da mochila uma jaqueta verde-musgo.

— Estava lá em casa. — Ele esticou o braço entregando a Tweek a jaqueta. — Você saiu correndo e não pude entregar. Não quero que fique doente.

Tweek pegou a jaqueta, eles se encararam por alguns instantes, os olhos de Tweek inevitavelmente voltaram para a boca de Craig, ele umedeceu os próprios lábios, engolindo enquanto sentia o coração acelerar ao lembrar do beijo que impetuosamente havia dado no moreno.

— Obrigado, cara. Você sabe que meu sistema imunológico é bom, mas realmente ta um frio do caralho aqui no corredor. — Falou jogando a jaqueta sobre os ombros.

— Sua boca. — Craig falou de repente, Tweek deu um salto.

— O que tem ela? 

Craig desviou os olhos e cobrindo-os com o antebraço.

— Não tá mais rachada.

— É! Eu sei! — O loiro cuspiu quase gritando, os olhos arregalados. — Tenho que ir, Craig, depois a gente se fala!

— Tweek! Espera. — Craig o segurou pelo braço com um aperto no peito percebeu que a mão de Tweek tremeu. — Vamos almoçar juntos ou você vai estar ocupado?

— Desculpa, Craig. Essa tarefa não é muito complicada, mas vou almoçar lá com eles. — Tweek respondeu, e sem pensar, emendou. — Mas garanto que o Thomas vai fazer companhia para você.

As palavras simplesmente pularam dos lábios de Tweek, e assim que ele as ouviu se arrependeu, a decepção estampada no rosto de Craig era gritante, mesmo Tweek estava impressionado, ele abriu a boca para falar algo, porém Craig voltou a falar.

— Quer ir lá pra casa hoje? Tem... quero... tem aquele jogo novo...

Tweek avaliou, precisaria falar com Kenny e Butters.

— Vou ver... tenho umas coisas pra fazer ainda.

— Eu espero! — Craig falou imediatamente.

— Pode demorar.

— Não me importo.

— AHHH! Okay. Meus Deus!

E dito isso Tweek virou-se e correu, em alguns instantes Craig o ouviu batendo a porta.

Uma mão tocou o ombro do moreno, ele se virou e gemeu internamente quando viu um grande sorriso o encarando de volta.

— Agora sim, parceiro, está fazendo alguma coisa! Muito bem! — Clyde dava palmadinhas nas costas de Craig.

Stan, que chegara com Clyde, observava silencioso.

— Cale a boca, Clyde. — Craig falou com a voz arrastada. — Vá lamber o chão dos seus amigos atletas.

Clyde gargalhou.

— Meus amigos são todos uns babacas... mas meus melhores amigos são incríveis! — Clyde declarou entre risadas, apertando Craig em um meio abraço. — Inclusive você!

Clyde puxou o _chullo_ e bagunçava os cabelos de Craig, que era mais alto que ele.

— Clyde, pare de agarrar o Craig no meio do corredor, isso é degradante! — Eric Cartman avançou entre eles, com Kenny e Jimmy logo atrás, o loiro parou ao lado de Stan, jogando um braço sobre o ombro do amigo, Cartman obviamente viu isso. — Meu deus, é gay pra todo o lado! Como é que a raça humana vai continuar a espécie?

— Hey, Stan, você esteve lá com o Kyle? — Kenny questionou ignorando Cartman e puxando o celular do bolso. — Ainda temos dez minutos antes da primeira aula, quer ir comigo lá ver o que estão fazendo? Saí de lá há pouco, o Kyle meio que me correu.

Stan ponderou, mas a verdade era que não queria ver Kyle agora.

— Não se atrevam a atrapalhar eles, seus cuzões. — Craig interrompeu. — Tweek vai perder o almoço envolvido com essa merda do Broflovski, então, não o façam perder _nem um minuto mais_.

— Eu só ia dar uma olhada no trabalho deles, Craig. — Kenny falou inocentemente. — Nem pretendia entreter o Tweek... não hoje, de qualquer maneira...

Craig entrou no espaço pessoal de Kenny, encarando o sorriso lascivo do loiro a um passo de distância.

— Não gosto do seu tom, McCormick. Melhor não brincar comigo.

O sorriso de Kenny aumentou.

— Um moreno desses... porra, eu adoraria _brincar_... mas, se eu gostasse tanto desses tipos já tinha dado umas com o Stan aqui — Kenny disse rindo quando Stan deu-lhe um soquinho amistoso —, minha coisa é com os loiros, sabe como é... você também gosta deles...

Craig deu um passo furioso, Kenny não arredou pé, lambendo os lábios ao ver um brilho no olhar de Craig.

— Não p-p-p-pense com o seu p-p-p-pau, Ken-Kenny... já fiz isso uma v-v-v-v-v-vez... é uma merda. — Jimmy falou quando Craig já estava praticamente em cima de Kenny.

— Meu pau não pensa, ele age! — Kenny disse e Craig esticou a mão para o casaco dele.

— Parem com isso! — Stan se colocou entre eles, Clyde puxou Craig. — Kenny, cara! Dá pra parar de falar assim? Jesus, parece que todo mundo é um pedaço de carne, puta merda!

Clyde puxou Craig para si.

— Craig, parceiro, esse é o maldito Kenny, pelo amor da porra!

Craig lançou um último olhar enregelante e deu as costas para os dois, Clyde o seguiu, Token os encontrou e atirou um olhar questionador para Clyde.

Sozinhos, Stan voltou o rosto para Kenny.

— Por que essa implicância com o Craig? Já notei que você tem andado demais com o Tweek, sabe que eles...

— O quê? — Kenny rebateu.

— O... quê? — Stan replicou confuso. — Como “o quê”, Kenny? Sabe que sei lá, os dois são complicados, todo aquele negócio com as asiáticas quando éramos mais novos... O Craig é muito protetor com o Tweek! A questão é: Por que você resolveu grudar no Tweek? Não tem outra pessoa pra você cercar com seus... galanteios?

— Tem você, Capitão!

— Cara!!

Kenny abrandou.

— Aww... Marsh... acha que sou galante? Vindo de você estou até lisonjeado... quer que eu chupe você, bata uma pra você em agradecimento, ou algo mais _harder_?

Stan girou os olhos, se encostando na parede e esfregando o rosto.

— Porra, Kenny. Estou falando sério!

O sorriso de Kenny se extinguiu, e foi tão assustador que Stan ficou imediatamente atento.

— Por que você não me diz o que tá rolando entre você e o Kyle?

Stan de repente, perdeu a voz, um momento se passou enquanto Kenny não desviava o olhar, até que Stan saiu andando sem cerimônia, Kenny o seguiu de perto até que pararam em frente a saída de emergência, um canto afastado de todos, mas Stan continuava evitando olhar para Kenny, aguardando.

— Okay, Stan. — Kenny começou. — Não posso falar tudo, mas estou ajudando o Tweek com... algo... ele me pediu, tá legal? E não sei porque o Craig ficou assim. Não é como se o Tweek fosse algo dele, o cara é livre, porra.

— Você sabe que o Craig gosta do Tweek, não sabe? — Stan disparou. — Sabe que, não importa como alguém de fora olhe para essa situação, parece que _você_ está interferindo, não sabe disso, Kenny?

O loiro empurrou o capuz laranja encarando Stan com olhos irreverentes.

— E você sabe que tá _parecendo_ que você e o Kyle transaram, e agora não conseguem mais se falar, ou se olhar, nem agir direito um com o outro, não sabe, Stan? — Kenny replicou sussurrando junto ao ouvido de Stan. — Sabe que não precisa roubar o que já é seu, não sabe? *

Stan parecia ter levado um soco no rosto, levou alguns momentos para que ele conseguisse falar novamente.

— Finalmente a falta de nutrientes tá ferrando seu cérebro, cara. Do que caralhos você está falando, Kenny? — Stan perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

Kenny se inclinou sobre o amigo, uma mão sobre o ombro de Stan, a outra enlaçando o moreno pela cintura de forma íntima.

— _Kyle_... Kyle está apaixonado por você. — Kenny apontou como se fosse uma imensa revelação. — E você... sempre o amou. E estou falando _amor_ mesmo. Não estou falando de amizade, paixonite adolescente.

— O que você sabe... — Stan zombou, inseguro.

— É _amor_. Acredite em mim, tenho pensado sobre “amor” ultimamente. — Kenny declarou.

Stan sabia que isso era absurdamente incomum, mas havia mais coisas incomuns e incompreensíveis sobre Kenny que ele poderia reunir em alguns poucos minutos de conversa.

— Kyle vai se declarar para a Rebecca... — O moreno começou.

— Ela vai se declarar para o David. — Kenny falou sem interrupção.

— ... ou para o David. — Então Stan mirou o rosto próximo e satisfeito de Kenny. — Você disse o quê?

Stan murmurou, o rosto corando, a voz mínima, Kenny brincou com a língua sobre os lábios.

— Que a Rebecca vai se declarar para o David, ela gosta dele. Nosso mexicano é _caliente_ , mas cego pra porra, ele não notou que ela está louca por ele, mas eu notei. — Kenny contou, para espanto de Stan, novamente.

— Ela gosta do Kyle! — Stan respondeu pateticamente. — É como se só o Kyle existisse pra ela!

— Você não entendeu nada! — Kenny girou os olhos. — Já percebeu que a Rebecca não se dá bem com as outras meninas? Ela prefere os meninos, aparentemente algumas garotas da escola antiga dela, e da nossa também, foram tão cruéis que fizeram ela perder a fé nas suas iguais.

— Nunca... nunca notei... ela se dá bem com os garotos, mas nunca pensei que não se dava com as meninas. — Stan começou a revisitar todas as lembranças que tinha de Rebecca desde o concurso de soletrar na terceira série.

— Ela parece okay com a Wendy, mas de longe nossa pequena Beckye prefere estar entre os meninos, prefere estar comigo, Clyde, Tweek, Butters, Gary que é um bom moço, David... — Stan bufou alto, Kenny cobriu os lábios dele com a mão. — Shhhh, não deixe seu julgamento pessoal atrapalhar a realidade, Stan... Kyle é o centro, admito, foi aquele que a ajudou a se enturmar desde o início, e você sempre olhou para ela como uma rival.

Kenny tocou o dedo na ponta do nariz do moreno. Stan afastou o dedo de Kenny contrariado.

— Não olhei pra ela desse jeito! Ela só vive agarrada no Kyle, vou pensar o quê?

— VOCÊ vive agarrado no Kyle! Já admitiu pra si mesmo? Porque tenho certeza que o Kyle já admitiu pra ele mesmo que quer você. — Kenny achou muito engraçado as caretas que Stan estava fazendo. — Daí quando achei que você ia fazer, ou já tinha feito, alguma porra a respeito, parece que os dois não estão agindo normalmente mais, foi só eu virar as costas...

— Cara! O Kyle não gosta de mim! Não desse jeito! Estou te dizendo! _EU SABERIA_!

Kenny sabia por experiência própria que nem sempre se sabe essas coisas... e calou Stan outra vez.

— É sério! Aproveite o seu aniversário, vá nesse debate com o Kyle, vá naquela festa da Presidenta Gata, e deixe as coisas acontecerem.

— Combinei de ir com o Gary. — Stan torceu os lábios.

O loiro bufou puxando o capuz, irritado.

— Não foda com isso, Stan! Pensei que você era um bom observador! Seus olhos afiados e intuição só funcionam quando veste aquele capacete de futebol do caralho? — Kenny disse. — O tapado é o Kyle! Ele não é bom lendo emoções e pode não ter percebido, mas você sabe que gosta dele. Não sabe?

Dizendo isso, Kenny saiu, Stan ouviu o sinal soar se perguntando se seu amigo loiro poderia estar certo... porque se ele estivesse...

Então, Kyle estava treinando para quê?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na sala do Clube de Debates, apesar de Kyle ter exigido que seus ajudantes voltassem às aulas depois do almoço, Tweek proclamou que só saía dali depois que o trabalho estivesse finalizado, isso fez o ruivo se desdobrar em dois para ajudar nas colagens que Rebecca havia idealizado e eles puderam voltar para as duas últimas aulas.

Kyle estava aliviado e finalmente satisfeito quando Butters e Rebecca correram para suas salas e o próprio Kyle entrou para a última aula do dia com Tweek à sua frente, várias cabeças se voltaram para eles e Craig os encarou friamente segurando uma caneta como se fosse espremê-la entre os dedos, Tweek sentou ao lado dele, Kyle procurou Stan com os olhos, mas seu Super Melhor Amigo não retribuiu seu olhar, Kyle sentou-se na frente, e não conseguiu falar com Stan.

Foi uma aula rápida com exercícios de revisão de História e o ruivo era particularmente bom e interessado demais para pensar em outra coisa qualquer, uma prova foi marcada e toda a turma protestou, porém, não foi isso que fez o estômago de Kyle revirar quando percebeu que Stan digitava em seu celular, obviamente trocando mensagens com outra pessoa.

Depois da aula voltaram ao Clube de Debates, era quarta-feira e precisavam arrumar tudo para a Reunião logo mais, o dia passou voando e Kyle sabia que podia contar com os caras do Clube de Artes para resolver o outdoor do evento em North Park, essa seria não apenas a faixa que ficaria exposta na escola convidando os alunos para prestigiarem seus colegas em um evento oficial do Clube, como também seria a bandeira os identificando em sua mesa durante o acontecimento.

Mais uma vez eles apreciaram o trabalho finalizado, contentes.

— Muito obrigado, caras. Vocês foram incríveis, vou garantir que sejam dados os créditos a vocês! — O Presidente jorrou observando o painel onde estava esticada a faixa/outdoor recém aprontada. — Ficou maravilhosa!

— Fantástica! — Completou Rebecca, tocando nas franjas que davam um ar festivo ao trabalho.

Tweek observava ainda crítico, achando que alguma letra ficara torta, ou algum recorte não estava bom o bastante, pensando que poderia ter usado outra técnica, outro tipo de fonte, outro material para as letras...

— Não é nada como um trabalho de tipografia, mas gostei de desenhar as paisagens! — Butters, ao contrário de Tweek, estava feliz e envaidecido de seu trabalho.

Começaram a guardar o material, Kyle dispensou todos, mas Tweek conversou algo com Butters e fez questão de ficar, o pequeno Stotch e Rebecca despediram-se, deixando os dois Presidentes arrumando a sala.

Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto trabalharam em silêncio, Tweek estava anormalmente quieto e parado a alguns instantes, Kyle carregou uma mesa para o centro da sala, organizando as coisas no lugar, e notou Tweek olhando para a janela distraído, o loiro tremia levemente, e isso preocupava Kyle, eles tinham algumas aulas juntos e fazia muito tempo que não via Tweek tremendo, o ruivo se aproximou do amigo para ver o que o loiro observava.

— Hey, Tweek. — Ele chamou silenciosamente, não queria sobressaltar o outro.

Algo lá fora tinha toda a atenção de Tweek, Kyle se aproximou e viu por cima da cabeça loira, no pátio frontal estava Craig, escorado na entrada da escola, o moreno acenou para Clyde e Token, que saíram pelo portão com outros alunos, Kenny e Stan vinham juntos atrás e Butters correu para alcançá-los, Stan parou ao lado de Craig eles trocaram algumas palavras, Craig jogou um olhar em direção ao prédio, Stan acenou negativamente com a cabeça dizendo algo e saiu pelo portão, sozinho.

Kyle sentiu um vácuo em seu peito assistindo Stan sumir do outro lado do portão, ele tocou o ombro do loiro.

— Você pode ir, cara. Eu termino aqui.

Tweek acalmou brandamente, voltando-se devagar para Kyle.

— Quer que eu peça ao Stan para esperar você? — Tweek questionou.

— Não precisa, Stan sabe que hoje o Clube de Debates tem reunião, ele geralmente me espera aqui na sala mesmo, enquanto joga algo no celular. — Kyle sorriu tristemente.

— Vocês brigaram ou algo do tipo? — Tweek perguntou agarrando sua mochila.

Kyle desviou os olhos observando o chão com interesse.

— Não. — Ele ofereceu humilde. — Mas você deve ir, o Craig realmente está esperando por você... por muito tempo, Tweek... não o faça esperar mais.

Tweek colocou a mochila nas costas e segurou a porta antes de sair.

— Eu não vou.

Kyle observou em silêncio quando Tweek chegou até Craig, o moreno simplesmente se empurrou da parede e, sem uma palavra, acompanhou o loiro para fora da escola.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Era cedo ainda quando Craig caminhava com Tweek pelas calçadas de South Park em direção a sua casa, ele combinara com Jimmy, Token e Clyde que se falariam amanhã, falou para os amigos que hoje precisava da ajuda de Tweek em uma tarefa de Literatura, o que era uma meia verdade, mas ele não tinha a consciência pesada, Jimmy apontou que Craig só precisava de um tempo com Tweek para ser mimado pelo melhor amigo.

Bem que Craig queria isso.

No entanto, agora observando os ombros de Tweek marcados na jaqueta verde-musgo, ele sentia o silêncio do loiro perfurando sua alma, o garoto tremia eventualmente, e isso estava deixando Craig preocupado além do normal.

— Cansado? — Craig perguntou. — Podemos ir para a sua casa se preferir, Tweek.

O loiro desacelerou o passo, e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Craig, o moreno o observava com expectativa.

— Não, tudo bem, combinamos de ir pra sua casa. — Ele respondeu e Craig tentou não sorrir com essa declaração. — Q-quero mesmo jogar as missões inéditas do “ _The Last Maharaja”_ _... a não ser que você já tenha jogado com outra pessoa._

Craig ignorou a acidez da resposta, pois estava concentrado pensando que havia algo incomodando Tweek o suficiente para fazê-lo gaguejar e tremer.

— Comprei o jogo para jogar só com você, cara. — Craig falou tocando na lateral do braço de Tweek, tentando ignorar seus batimentos cardíacos enlouquecidos pela proximidade. — Nem mesmo coloquei para rodar ainda, quero que a primeira vez seja com você.

Tweek corou, sua cabeça naufragou com várias ideias inapropriadas, definitivamente Craig tinha razão, Kenny era uma má companhia, ele se afastou de Craig, caminhando na frente.

— Certo, vamos lá então, só preciso apanhar um café antes.

Não demorou para estarem no quarto de Craig, e o moreno não queria demonstrar o quanto estava contente, largou a mochila na escrivaninha observando Tweek sentar-se em sua cama.

— Cara, preciso ver esse jogo! Dizem que os templários são muito mais nefastos nas novas missões! — Tweek se atirou na cama.

Craig fechou a porta embora não houvesse ninguém em casa ainda, e tratou de colocar o jogo para ele e Tweek jogarem, o loiro deitou-se de bruços na cama de Craig, enquanto o moreno sentou-se ao chão, nos pés da cama direto na frente da televisão, ele sentia os cabelos esvoaçarem quando Tweek xingava o jogo ou batia a mão no colchão, e Craig só conseguia pensar que fazia muito tempo que não assistia o loiro tão relaxado, desviou os olhos da tela observando Tweek, as maçãs do rosto salpicadas de sardas perfeitas, o nariz quadradinho na ponta, Craig gostaria de poder sentir de perto, e os lábios... os malditos lábios que Craig não conseguia esquecer do gosto e da maciez.

De repente a música do jogo parou, Tweek escorregou da cama sentando-se ao lado e Craig sacudiu a cabeça deparando-se com os olhos verde-avelã preso aos dele.

— Não fique encarando, está me desconcentrando, cara. — Tweek falou baixinho, encarando os olhos azuis de Craig.

Já anoitecera, o tempo passou muito rápido e Craig observou os cabelos do amigo, eram como um raio de sol naquele quarto escuro, irresistivelmente loiros e bagunçados, os olhos quentes, vivos, sem resistir Craig ergueu os dedos longos e tocou as bochechas coradas de Tweek, o loiro se encolheu como se fosse um animal assustado, Craig recolheu a mão.

— Desculpe, era... só um brilho de glitter. — Ele ergueu o polegar para provar, havia um brilhinho verde na ponta do dedo dele.

Tweek desviou o olhar, pensando no beijo que dera em Craig na noite anterior.

— Não é como se fosse a primeira vez. Sou sempre uma bagunça fazendo as coisas. — Ele estremeceu.

Rapidamente e de forma instintiva, Craig o abraçou, e então sentiu o coração de Tweek aceleradíssimo, o moreno o apertou em seus braços e acariciou as costas do loiro.

— Por que está tão nervoso? — Falou preocupado, Tweek se amaldiçoou por deixar Craig aflito assim. — Há quanto tempo você não treme ou gagueja? Sabe que pode contar comigo, Tweek.

O loiro respirou fundo, o cheiro de Craig o intoxicando totalmente, relaxando seus membros aos poucos.

— Há quanto tempo não beijo você? Seis anos? — Ele sussurrou se acalmando. — Você contou aquilo como um beijo? Éramos tão crianças...

Craig sentiu seu interior se contorcer quando borboletas bateram asas dentro dele.

— Claro que contei. — O moreno tentou manter a voz firme para não assustar Tweek, mas seu próprio coração começava a enlouquecer. — Mas foi diferente... de ontem...

Tweek quis se afastar, Craig o deixou ir, pesaroso sem o calor do loiro ali, era como se o corpo inteiro do moreno esfriasse.

— Desculpe por ontem, cara... eu só queria... não sei, você estava todo louco! — Tweek ficou de pé caminhando no seu quarto, a luz da televisão iluminava os ângulos do rosto dele.

— Eu sei. — Craig não costumava se desculpar, mas também não poderia deixar Tweek ansioso. — Não gosto do McCormick, ele é...

— Sei me cuidar, okay? — Tweek determinou, e Craig ficou um pouco aliviado em ver a expressão decidida dele. — Kenny não é o depravado que ele finge que é... ou ele é, mas é pior na cabeça dele.

— Certo. Esqueça isso. — Craig falou. — Deixa pra lá.

Então Tweek parou no centro do quarto e seus olhos fixaram em Craig.

— Você está saindo com o Thomas? — Tweek perguntou. — Ele totalmente está querendo entrar nas suas cuecas, não está? Ele beijou você, pelo amor de Deus!

— Você também me beijou! — Craig disparou.

— AHHH! Eu só queria provar algo! — Tweek respondeu desolado.

— Mas foi minha boca que você provou! — Craig deixou escapar, foi mais forte que ele, e se arrependeu imediatamente quando viu o rosto arrasado de Tweek.

— Craig... eu...

O loiro começou e Craig correu para pará-lo, não suportaria ouvi-lo se desculpar por um beijo que Craig estupidamente não parava de relembrar.

— Por favor, vamos esquecer isso. — Craig colocou as mãos nos ombros de Tweek. — Olha, vamos jogar aquele jogo que você queria? _Cuphead_ , não é? Eu já tenho, dei uma olhada em alguns gameplays e é um jogo insanamente difícil, parece perfeito.

Tweek ergueu as sobrancelhas, vinha querendo aquele jogo, mas não tivera tempo para nada ultimamente, o Boxe, a Cafeteria e o Clube de Artes... as horas com Kenny e Butters... nem lembrava de ter falado Craig, o moreno se sentou colocando o jogo.

— Assistiu... gameplays? — Tweek perguntou baixinho.

Craig o olhou por cima do ombro.

— Tenho tido bastante tempo livre ultimamente.

E assim jogaram, até que Tweek adormeceu no ombro de Craig, o moreno o apanhou no colo “ao estilo noiva”, e acomodou o loiro em sua cama, Tweek estava totalmente exausto, dormiu pesado antes das dez da noite, Craig desceu as escadas procurando algo para trazer para o quarto para que Tweek comesse quando acordasse, Craig deparou-se com a mãe e a irmã assistindo uma série antiga com adolescentes cantando músicas na TV*, um carinha com uma camiseta branca escrito “LIKES BOYS” cantava com outros adolescentes pulando em volta dele.

— Mãe, Tweek vai ficar esta noite. — Craig declarou com voz monótona.

Totalmente desinteressadas as duas olharam para ele, Laura ergueu levemente uma sobrancelha.

— Não me importo se vocês estão namorando de verdade agora, mas ligue para a Helen.

— Pobre Tweek, um carinha tão lindo e legal, namorando um cuzão como meu irmão retardado.

Craig ergueu o dedo do meio.

— Não estamos, ele só apagou e não vou acordá-lo, okay?

Contrariado, Craig apanhou o telefone residencial, discando o número que era um dos poucos que ele tinha memorizado, após alguns toques, uma voz feminina calma o atendeu.

_“Residência dos Tweaks!”_

Craig respirou fundo.

— Boa Noite, Sra. T. — Craig saudou sem emoção, nem precisaria se identificar, do outro lado da linha já havia uma clara comoção.

_“Olá Craig! Como vai?”_ Craig ouviu a voz baixa e abafada em seguida. _“Querido, é o Craig, é o Craig!”_

— Fantástico. — Craig respondeu estoico. — Tweek vai passar a noite na minha casa. Estamos terminando um trabalho gigante, preciso que ele me ajude.

_“Oh... Oh, meu amor, tudo bem, ele ainda tem alguma roupa na sua casa? Posso pedir que o Richard leve alguma muda limpa, cuecas, especialmente.”_

Craig corou da cabeça aos pés, e mostrou o dedo do meio para Ruby que sorria parecendo adivinhar a conversa constrangedora.

— Ah, não, está tudo bem. Tenho... tenho alguma coisa dele aqui ainda e ele pode pegar algo emprestado.

_“Certo, meu amor, dê um beijo no Tweek por mim, meu bebê tem estado muito preocupado ultimamente, e tem aquele segredo acontecendo no quarto dele todas as noites, acho que ele não tem dormido direito de novo...”_

Ela se interrompeu de repente.

_“...sentimos sua falta aqui também, Craig, apareça mais.”_

— Eu irei, boa noite, Sra T. — Craig desligou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, intrigado.

Subiu ao quarto com uma térmica de chá quente e biscoitos, não daria café a Tweek para que ele pudesse dormir direito, e se postou ao lado do loiro, zelando pelo sono dele.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cerca de algumas horas depois da escola, já escurecia quando Butters e Kenny se postaram em frente a um letreiro sofisticado, luzes brincavam no rosto sacana de Kenny.

— Cara, isso vai ser divertido pra caralho! — Ele apertou a mão de Butters na sua. — Vamos dar um showzinho para o Tweek com o que aprendermos aqui.

Butters estava visivelmente nervoso quando entraram no recinto, e estremeceu quando o show de fato começou.

— Ken... não acha que isso... é sofisticado demais para o Tweek...? — O coração do pequeno Stotch galopou em seu peito quando uma cena mais intensa explodiu seus sentidos.

Kenny apertava a mão dele durante os primeiros minutos, no entanto, acalourado, Kenny tirou o casaco e se inclinou sobre Butters, beijando-o com lábios poderosos.

— Esses caras são profissionais, Leo... — Ele sussurrou sensualmente. — Nós podemos ajudar o Tweek se aprendermos algo aqui, confie em mim.

_“E depois de resolver com o Tweek posso seguir em frente”_ Kenny pensou, mas evitou falar em voz alta seus planos, já que o gosto e o cheiro de Butters estavam misturados àquele cenário impressionante... Agora Kenny poderia entender Tweek, Craig, e seus gostos estranhos...

Ele encarou Butters apaixonadamente, e duas horas depois saíam com as pernas bambas e a mente cheia de ideias, enquanto em South Park, Craig puxava o cobertor sobre Tweek profundamente adormecido, acariciando os cabelos loiros espetados.


	13. Amigos exclusivos

## Capítulo 13 - Amigos exclusivos

Stan se arrastou pelas aulas durante a quarta-feira, acostumado a estar sempre oscilando em torno de Kyle, Stan se sentia praticamente fragmentado, durante o almoço ele dividiu a mesa com Kenny, Cartman, Clyde e Craig, os dois últimos estavam curiosamente ali, e a falta de Kyle, Butters e Tweek, uma nova formação veio à luz, e os cinco garotos ficavam a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, eventualmente Clyde travava alguma conversa com Kenny e Cartman, mas Stan e Craig continuavam sem falar, Stan realmente sentia como se faltasse uma peça dele muito importante para completar sua própria personalidade.

A última aula representou sua maior tortura, Stan assistiu Tweek e Kyle voltando à sala de aula, o que significava que o trabalho no Clube de Debates poderia ter terminado, mas Kyle sentou-se silenciosamente na frente dele, os cabelos ruivos fugiam pelo lado do capuz escuro do casaco que ele usava hoje.

Stan recebeu uma mensagem em seu celular, Gary pedia que ele o aguardasse na saída, Stan tratou de responder um “okay” aleatório, enquanto tentava fazer os exercícios de História, Kyle não se esforçou fazendo contato com ele, distraído pela aula, Gary continuou mandando algumas mensagens apenas confirmando que se falariam em breve, Stan estava começando a não gostar tanto da amizade do mórmon.

Quando acabou a aula, muito depressa Kyle e os outros participantes do Clube de Debates estava longe de ser vistos, todos bateram em retirada de volta para a sala do clube, conhecendo Kyle, Stan sabia que eles iriam arrumar o local e deixar tudo muito bem organizado, mas qual não foi a surpresa do moreno quando ele transitava pelo corredor após apanhar alguns livros na Biblioteca e encontrar Rebecca e Gary o esperando em seu armário.

A garota parecia esbaforida e sorridente ao lado de David, eles cochicharam algo um para o outro e em seguida o latino se afastou acenando um _adeus_ , ambos sorriram e Stan poderia dizer que talvez Kenny não estivesse enganado.

Mas ele repensou isso quando a garota enlaçou o braço em Gary, o loiro percebeu a aproximação do moreno e jogou um olhar aflito a Stan, olhar que foi rapidamente substituído por seu sorriso ofuscante.

— Stan, Rebecca me pediu para levá-la em casa, o pai dela tem uma dúvida sobre a fé Mórmon, mas preciso combinar com você sobre o sábado, podemos nos ver à noite? Posso ir na sua casa!

Stan encarou Rebecca tentando ler a expressão dela, a garota parecia julgá-lo e ao mesmo tempo suas feições eram tão sonhadoras, ainda assim ela parecia avaliar cada fio de cabelo do moreno.

— Ah, eu... — Stan começou a responder, mas foi interrompido.

— Você não estava lá hoje. — Rebecca falou de repente, fitando Stan de forma opressiva.

— Hm...? O quê?

— Você não foi no Clube de Debates hoje. — Ela completou alisando a alça da mochila roxa. — Kyle sentiu sua falta, dava pra ver.

Stan sentiu o coração afundar no peito, não esperava ouvir isso desta garota que ele mal conversava.

— Ah, bem sim, surgiu algumas coisas.

Gary limpou a garganta.

— Stanley tem outras coisas para fazer, Kyle não é o centro da vida dele.

O loiro sorria, uma sobrancelha arqueada, parecia divertido com uma piada sutil que só ele entendera.

— Kyle está lá ainda. — Rebecca comunicou antes de sair pela porta seguida por Gary. — Provavelmente ele vai dispensar todo mundo e ficar até terminar.

Stan a encarou, antes que pudesse formular alguma frase a mão de Gary dava um aperto amigável na dele.

— Até a noite! — Gary acenou saindo.

Stan se resumiu a erguer uma mão em despedida, logo atrás do loiro Kenny apareceu no seu campo de visão, também deixando a sala, ele conversava com Scott Malkinson, o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha para Stan.

Kenny não precisava dizer nada, Stan simplesmente sabia o que o loiro estava pensando, ele apertou a mão nas alças da mochila e se encaminhou para o corredor, alcançando o loiro, eventualmente Scott Malkinson se despediu deles e Kenny o acompanhou até a entrada da escola, onde eles viram Craig escorado, de forma inesperada, Craig chamou a atenção deles, Stan se aproximou.

— Você... vai esperar o Broflovski? — Craig parecia corar levemente, ou Stan poderia estar enganado e tudo era fruto do sol fraco. — Sabe se eles vão demorar ou sei lá?

Stan encarou os tênis de napa achando muito interessante que Craig estava realmente dirigindo a palavra a eles, geralmente Craig sabia como ninguém todos os passos de Tweek, Kenny ao seu lado parecia maravilhado, Craig desviou o olhar, provavelmente percebera que estava corando.

— Não. Não posso esperar, tenho... outro compromisso. — Stan declarou. — Mas imagino que o Tweek vai ser enxotado de lá em breve, Kyle gosta de arrumar tudo sozinho.

Craig acenou com a cabeça, Butters se juntou a eles na cena, e Stan começou a se afastar.

— Outro compromisso, não é? — Craig sussurrou indiferente. — Certo. Eu não me importo de esperar o tempo que for preciso.

Os olhos azuis cinzentos estavam presos na janela da sala do Clube de Debates, e Stan saiu pelo portão com o coração batendo pesado dentro do peito.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

O caminho até a casa de Rebecca foi bastante calmo, Gary gostava de conversar sobre assuntos agradáveis e que descartassem qualquer tipo de debate, se Rebecca tinha uma opinião diferente, automaticamente o sorriso de comercial de pasta de dente surgia, e Gary aclamava que “tudo bem pensar diferente”, como se ele estivesse dando permissão a ela para ter outro tipo de interpretação.

Gary Harrison não entendia que um membro do Clube de Debates sempre quer e anseia por uma opinião diferente!

Mas o loiro de cabelos ondulados não era um mau amigo, ele apenas era tão coerente, sensato e franco que parecia nem mesmo ter uma personalidade real, Rebecca olhou para o perfil do garoto, ele era também um dos mais bonitos da escola, entre os loiros era certamente o mais atraente, mesmo que não fosse o tipo dela, ele parecia um príncipe encantado, com maçãs do rosto definidas, mandíbula marcante, cabelos sedosos e sorriso caloroso.

— Minha amiga Jessy é do Clube de Debates de North Park! — Gary aproveitou para preencher o silêncio de Rebecca. — Ela está muito animada para o evento de sábado, não estou contando para ela o que sei sobre o Clube da nossa escola, mas ela sabe que tenho amigos lá e que vocês estão bem empenhados nos preparativos.

Os olhos azuis brilhantes dele pousaram em Rebecca, ele não estava esperando nenhuma resposta, e assim, emendou o assunto.

— Eu e Jessy nos conhecemos desde bebês, nossos pais já eram do grupo de casais, e eles já se conheciam anteriormente do grupo de jovens que eu e a Jessy participamos atualmente! — Ele continuou, a voz dele era aquecida pelo calor de suas palavras e o sentimento que ele tinha pela religião. — No fim de semana passado participamos de um Retiro de Boa Ação no Asilo de Denver, cantamos e apresentamos peças de teatro, foi tão divertido! Você pode vir um dia se quiser, Rebecca! Teremos em breve um evento chamado #SejaALuzDoMundo, é um projeto de Natal, mas começamos a preparar bem cedo...

Ao ouvir seu nome os olhos castanhos da garota pousaram nele.

— Meu interesse religioso é puramente acadêmico. — Rebecca declarou o observando.

— Sim, o campo acadêmico é fascinante, muitas vezes você não acredita em coisas que religiões pregam, mas as explicações também não podem chegar a uma decisão e simplesmente descartar a religião!

Gary continuava inflamado, ainda que fosse gentil e razoável.

— Li um artigo que dizia que, e cito: “Para entender a condição humana nos seus aspectos mais profundos e misteriosos, nós certamente devemos levar em conta a religião”. A religião sistematicamente significa muito para a humanidade, desconsiderá-la é como descartar parte da essência humana. — Rebecca continuou.

— Não é fascinante? — Gary a instigou a falar, de alguma forma Rebecca achou que ele se divertia com o ceticismo acadêmico dela.

— Você gosta do Stanley Marsh?

A pergunta de Rebecca foi extremamente à queima-roupa e Gary pareceu tão confuso que sua feição foi cômica por alguns segundos, mas ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e respondeu sorridente.

— Claro! Stan foi meu primeiro amigo aqui na cidade, quando cheguei de Utah e me sentia animado para esta nova experiência, mas também meio isolado. — Gary declarou com sorriso gigante. — Ele é incrível!

— Você quer tirar ele do Kyle?

Agora a pergunta foi recebida de uma forma diferente, Gary a encarou pensativo, e escolheu bem as palavras polidas.

— Kyle sempre será o melhor amigo de Stan, ninguém poderá mudar isso. — Ele respondeu com objetividade, Rebecca ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Você não quer Stan para ser seu _amigo_. — Rebecca pontuou. — Você quer roubar um namorado.

Gary parou na calçada, ele primeiramente olhou para a frente, em seguida se adiantou enfrentando Rebecca, a mão dele tocou uma mecha de cabelos castanhos volumosos e ele tinha uma expressão de total meiguice, se inclinou um pouco para que sua altura estivesse equiparada aos olhos de Rebecca e como se estivesse explicando algo muito complicado, sorriu para ela.

— Eles são melhores amigos. Stan não é o namorado de Kyle. — Gary sorriu simpático, voltando a sua postura normal. — Eles nunca foram nada além de amigos. E nós chegamos a sua casa, Rebecca!

A garota olhou para a frente, entretida que estava naquela falação de Gary que mal percebeu que já haviam chegado, ela se encaminhou para a porta da frente, a saia rodopiando atrás dela quando o rosto se voltou para jogar um olhar para Gary.

— Papai não está em casa, mas você sabe que está muito enganado sobre Stan e Kyle, não sabe?

— Vamos ver isso no sábado, não é? — Gary disse alegre. — Convidei o Stan para me acompanhar até North Park! Me deseje sorte!

Rebecca não sorria, embora o sorriso do loiro fosse brilhante.

— Você vai precisar de muito mais do que sorte.

Ela entrou em casa deixando Gary plantado na neve, o peito do loiro doeu um pouco, mas o que seria de uma experiência de amor sem a dor da insegurança? Esta era apenas uma tentativa.

Outras viriam.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyle terminou de guardar todo o material, Tweek antes de sair deixara as cadeiras no lugar, mesmo que Kyle praticamente o corresse para fora, a visão de Craig Tucker lá fora esperando o loiro era um lembrete de que Kyle tomara o dia inteiro de seus amigos, mas o trabalho ficara tão perfeito que o ruivo não conseguia sentir culpa, apenas realização, o sol já estava bem baixo meia hora depois quando Kyle finalmente jogou a mochila nas costas e fechou a porta, a chave ainda precisava ser entregue na Direção, mas isto só tomaria alguns minutos, o ruivo rapidamente cumpriu saindo pelo pátio da escola pronto para ir para casa sozinho, ele puxou o celular do bolso, mas antes que seu dedo destravasse a tela, sua surpresa foi colossal.

— Kyle! — A voz o fez saltar, Stan o observava cauteloso. — Eu... resolvi esperar...

O moreno estava parado do lado de fora do portão da escola, ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos.

— Desculpe, foi um dia muito louco, Stan. — Kyle falou sem se mover, ele empurrou o celular de volta para o bolso e continuou fitando o amigo.

— Sei... eu não quis atrapalhar nada lá.

— Você nunca atrapalha, cara.

Eles se encararam sem palavras por alguns instantes, a distância estava matando Kyle, mas ele ainda parecia arredio.

— Então... huh... você precisa ir pra casa agora, cara? — Stan perguntou dando o primeiro passo em direção a Kyle, o ruivo sentiu-se congelar. — Ou quer ir para a minha? A gente pode, sei lá, jogar um pouco, tenho um jogo novo que ainda não experimentamos...

Os olhos azuis de Stan brilhavam quando ele encolheu os ombros sugerindo, Kyle não poderia ignorar a sensação quente que se espalhou em seu corpo naquela sugestão.

— Podemos ir na sua, mas estou morrendo de fome, Stan... devemos passar em algum lugar pra pegar algo?

Stan sorriu, e o sorriso era tão terno que Kyle queria beijá-lo, mesmo que a noite anterior ainda pairasse entre eles.

— Provavelmente tem algo lá em casa! Vamos pra lá!

Kyle sorriu minimamente, e com Stan ao lado dele caminharam para a casa dos Marshs.

Não demorou tanto até Stan abrir a porta para Kyle, eles largaram os sapatos úmidos de neve na entrada e penduraram os casacos, Kyle percebeu que Stan estava mais quieto do que o normal, a conversa até ali se resumia ao jogo que Stan ainda não tinha tido tempo de jogar, mas nem mesmo o nome do jogo foi citado, Kyle sabia que a tensão entre eles era por conta da forma como se despediram na última noite fora dramática e o ruivo não sabia como voltar no assunto.

Não conseguia suportar a ideia de que Stan comemoraria seu aniversário com outra pessoa...

— Cara, você pode subir, vou achar algo para comermos e levo lá pra cima em alguns minutos, certo?

Kyle acenou com a cabeça e subiu as escadas em silêncio, enquanto Stan preparava algo na cozinha o ruivo largou a mochila no chão ao lado da cama e sentou-se ao computador do amigo para descobrir que jogo Stan queria jogar com ele, sem muita dificuldade o ruivo encontrou um ícone de PlayerUnknown’s Battlegrounds na área de trabalho, ele acertou os controles e deixou o computador, esticando as costas na cama esperando Stan voltar.

O quarto do moreno era sempre tão reconfortante e aconchegante que Kyle não conseguia resistir, ele tirou o pulôver e ficou só com uma camiseta azul de manga longa, ainda estava frio ali sem o termostato ligado, mas Kyle não pensou duas vezes antes de se enfiar embaixo do edredom em busca de algum calor, ele puxou a coberta, tirou a ushanka verde e atirou-a ao chão de qualquer jeito, e sem se importar permitiu que o cansaço do dia caísse sobre ele.

Stan terminou um chocolate quente improvisado, ele sabia que Kyle poderia estar exausto do dia, provavelmente com frio, faminto e mal alimentado também, então na falta de tempo, o moreno teve o cuidado de preparar algo quente, e não usar achocolatado, adicionando uma barra de chocolate meio amargo à mistura e finalizando com chantilly light que ele tinha na geladeira apenas para o uso de Kyle, Stan sempre ficava apavorado com o medo de desencadear uma crise hiperglicêmica no amigo, Kyle nunca tivera eventos de desmaio, mas o que Stan viu acontecer com Scott Malkinson durante anos era o suficiente para temer por Kyle.

Com duas canecas enormes em uma bandeja, alguns cookies de aveia e biscoitos de gergelim, o moreno achou que seria o suficiente para alimentar Kyle por agora.

Quando abriu a porta Stan deparou-se com a cena mais comum em sua vida, Kyle adormecido entre seus travesseiros, o moreno largou a bandeja ao lado do computador, ele percebeu que Kyle já descobrira o jogo e deixara tudo pronto para que ambos pudesse jogar um pouco ainda hoje, ele desviou os olhos da tela quando Kyle moveu-se na cama.

— Cara, você pode ligar o aquecedor? Tá um frio do caralho aqui!

A voz sonolenta era uma das coisas que Stan mais gostava sobre Kyle, e claro, a essência de mandão do ruivo só se destacava quando ele estava sonolento.

Sem dizer nada Stan foi até o termostato e acertou o calor, Kyle sentou-se na cama sem sair das cobertas, o moreno apanhou a bandeja e colocou no colo do ruivo.

— Está com fome, com frio e cansado, não é?

Kyle fez um beicinho, Stan o conhecia como ninguém.

— Você também estaria se tivesse trabalhado tanto quanto eu hoje...

Stan sorriu quando Kyle usou uma colher para lamber o creme, os mamilos espetavam o tecido da camiseta azul do ruivo, e Stan não conseguiu segurar sua mente que automaticamente viajou imaginando sua língua provando o gosto daquela pele rosada e quente.

— Vocês terminaram o cartaz? — Stan perguntou apanhando a própria caneca. — Kenny falou que espiou o resultado e achou meio gay.

Ambos riram, mas Kyle parou imediatamente quando viu Stan lambendo a colher, o moreno fazia isso inconscientemente, e era tão absurdamente tentador que o ruivo precisou fechar os olhos para não o puxar para si e beijá-lo até perder a noção do tempo.

— Tudo bem, cara... não precisa fazer essa expressão... — Stan voltou a falar, ele ergueu a caneca tomando a bebida sem a colher. — Sei que vocês trabalharam duro nesse cartaz, deve ter ficado ótimo!

Kyle respirou fundo quando Stan pulou para suas conclusões precipitadas, o moreno não olhava nos olhos dele, distraído comendo cookies de aveia.

— Acho que todos concordamos que o cartaz ficou perfeito após a adição de algumas franjas de crepom nas cores da escola. — Kyle falou mordendo um biscoito de gergelim. — Acho que foi esse adereço que deu a impressão ao Kenny.

— Aposto que ficou incrível, vocês contaram com a ajuda do Butters e do Tweek, junto com o Gary eles são os melhores do Clube de Artes, eles são muito talentosos e criativos! — Stan apontou.

Kyle terminou o biscoito e pegou outro, comendo de uma só vez, o gosto ficou diferente apenas pela menção do nome de Gary, o ruivo deu um último gole em sua bebida, pousando a caneca na bandeja.

— Com quem você vai ao evento, Stan?

A pergunta pegou o moreno desprevenido, ele engoliu o resto do chocolate quente e largou a caneca junto a de Kyle, calmamente Stan se ergueu da cama e colocou a bandeja em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e sem encarar Kyle, foi até o computador.

— Você quer jogar este jogo? — Stan questionou, atirando um controle para Kyle. — Ganhei de aniversário e estou louco para experimentar.

Kyle segurou o controle e ajeitou-se para jogar, fingindo que acreditou que Stan não o escutou, eles passaram alguns minutos tentando se ambientar no jogo, e Stan estava quase envolvido demais quando Kyle simplesmente pressionou o _pause_ , e ficou olhando para ele.

— Cara, foi o Gary quem te deu o jogo? — Kyle perguntou, a voz baixa e perigosa. — Você não falou nem para mim o que você queria de presente, como é que ele saberia que você estava louco para experimentar?

Stan aprofundou as sobrancelhas, Kyle estava ao lado dele, mas não o encarava, parecia bravo e magoado.

_“Kyle está apaixonado por você”_

A voz de Kenny flutuou na mente de Stan, o perfil do ruivo só lhe dizia que estava irritado.

— O que você está sugerindo, Kyle. — Stan perguntou. — Olhe para mim e diga exatamente o que está pensando.

Kyle se remexeu no lugar, as orelhas coraram um pouco sob o olhar de Stan, Kyle sabia que o amigo estava abatido e não queria causar isso em Stan, ele pregou os olhos verdes no Super Melhor Amigo e mordeu os lábios antes de falar.

— Acho que o Gary quer ficar com você no dia do seu aniversário, e mesmo que você não tenha me dito, tenho certeza que foi ele quem convidou você para o evento de North Park, ele tem convite porque é amigo do pessoal de lá. — Kyle falou de uma só vez, os olhos azuis de Stan estavam pregados nele. — E você aceitou o convite porque é educado demais para negar.

Os olhos verdes de Kyle o perfuravam, Stan não desviou os olhos, queria ver tudo o que acontecia dentro de Kyle, mesmo que o ruivo se protegesse tanto.

— E qual seria o problema disso? — Stan falou baixo. Kyle tentou se levantar, mas o moreno segurou a mão dele. — Kyle, espera.

— Preciso ir para casa, quero dormir.

— Vamos terminar essa conversa.

Kyle o encarou novamente, Stan mordeu os lábios.

— Cara, você não gosta do Gary, mas ele é um cara legal, qual seria o problema se eu saísse com ele? Adoro você, Kyle, mas não somos amigos exclusivos.

— _Amigos exclusivos_? Quem foi que falou isso para você, Stan? — Isso não é algo que você nem mesmo pensaria! — Kyle respondeu, a irritação dele estava sendo selvagemente contida. — Você pode sair com quem quiser, mas o Gary...

— O que tem o Gary, Kyle? Ele é um cara legal, você é a única pessoa na escola que não gosta dele, por quê?

— PORQUE ELE QUER TIRAR VOCÊ DE MIM!!

O grito pegou Stan desprevenido, ele voou para cima de Kyle, empurrando-o de costas na cama e ficando totalmente por cima do ruivo, as mãos de Kyle estavam presas no alto da cabeça enquanto Stan observava os olhos verdes arderem de fúria.

— Não sou sua propriedade, Kyle! — Stan disse com o rosto rente ao do amigo, tentando ter toda a atenção dele. — Adoro você, e você é único para mim, mas não me diga com quem eu devo ou não sair.

Kyle suspirou, seu coração apertado e seu cérebro a toda, o corpo queimando com a presença opressiva de Stan pressionando-o contra o colchão.

A fúria de Stan não era algo que Kyle queria despertar.

— Certo. Tudo bem, cara. — Kyle virou o rosto, não encarando os olhos azuis de Stan. — Desculpe... eu só... não sei.

Stan fechou os olhos e pensou por um segundo, seu corpo já percebia o calor de Kyle e sua ereção começava a se fazer notar.

— Você está inseguro, mas entenda, não sou uma pessoa carente, não vou fazer qualquer coisa que não queira, e nunca alguém vai me afastar de você Kyle, por deus, namorei anos com a Wendy e ainda assim nunca deixei você de lado!

O ruivo virou o rosto, Stan estava muito próximo, muito enfurecido embora parecesse mais desapontado do que bravo, Kyle quase não conseguia ler a expressão no rosto do moreno e não queria encontrar os olhos azuis agora pois seu coração acelerou e todo o sangue estava sendo dirigido para a virilha.

— Ainda... podemos nos ver no domingo? — Kyle perguntou sem olhar diretamente para Stan. — Você também ainda não me disse o que quer de presente.

Stan afrouxou o aperto nas mãos de Kyle que ele segurava com tanta força, o moreno sentou sobre os calcanhares e Kyle cobriu os olhos com o antebraço.

— Vamos nos ver no evento, vou até lá para assistir assim como outros estudantes da nossa escola, Kyle. — Stan falou, sua ira já bem mais contida. — E pra ser muito sincero não havia pensado em um presente específico.

— Mesmo assim alguém lhe deu o Battlegrounds... — Kyle disse ainda escondido sob o braço.

— Foi a Shelly. — Stan falou observando o amigo.

Kyle sentou-se também, fitando Stan com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Oh. — Ele deixou escapar. — Bem, que legal.

Stan encolheu os ombros.

— Sim, ela não é mais uma ogra, afinal. — Stan então segurou o olhar de Kyle. — Respondi todas as suas perguntas?

— Você vai ficar com o Gary? — Kyle perguntou altivo.

Claro que Stan não esperava que o ruivo deixasse essa pergunta sem resposta.

— Ainda tenho uma missão, que é ajudar você com a sua declaração... acho que não dá pra me envolver com alguém fazendo... isso...

Kyle ficou em silêncio, Stan voltou a falar.

— Eu não perguntei antes, mas... você ficou okay... depois de ontem...?

Kyle o analisou por alguns segundos, tentando entender o que Stan estava perguntando, então uma vermelhidão subiu pelo pescoço de Stan, e Kyle sentiu o próprio corpo aquecer.

_Oh._

— Ah... sim... quer dizer... me senti um pouco dolorido hoje pela manhã... — Stan jogou um olhar desesperado para Kyle. — Mas, não, nada demais...

O moreno ficou corado, seus olhos ficaram tristes de repente.

— Acho... acho que não sei fazer isso direito... eu deveria ter tido mais cuidado, você é tão frágil, Kye... posso... posso dar uma olhada? Não tem sangue, tem? Você conferiu?

— Hey! Eu não sou frágil, tá legal? — O rosto do ruivo contorceu-se. — Foi só um desconforto, já passou, estou ótimo!

— Cara... lembra quando você teve uma hemorroida? — Stan falou baixo. — Lembra que tivemos que correr do parque até a sua casa para passar pomada?

Kyle girou os olhos, mas seu rosto aqueceu.

— Droga, cara... aquilo foi uma merda... — Apesar da preocupação, Stan sorriu ao ver as bochechas de Kyle vermelhas.

— Não... não, aquilo foi... eu pensei sobre aquilo... depois que fui embora, fiquei preocupado que você pudesse estar machucado.

— Mas estou okay, sério. — Kyle colocou a mão no rosto de Stan, erguendo-o para que o encarasse. — Eu gostei, foi divertido.

Stan sorria, mas repentinamente seu sorriso morreu, Kyle viu isso e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Você... vai fazer esse tipo de coisa com a pessoa da confissão? — O moreno perguntou com a voz sumida. — Você não está pronto ainda para se confessar?

Kyle se ajeitou na cama, chegando mais perto de Stan.

— “Esse tipo de coisa” pretendo fazer só com você, Stan. — Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que Stan só precisaria se inclinar um pouco para ter seus lábios tocados. — E não me sinto pronto ainda... sou tão previsível. Provavelmente neste ponto a pessoa já sabe que vou me confessar, certamente esta pessoa já tenha inclusive um plano de rejeição, como “Estou saindo com alguém”.

A voz de Kyle apresentava uma angústia que Stan não estava acostumado, Kyle se afastou dele, e o moreno soltou o ar que estava segurando.

— Bem, então porque não se confessa logo?

Os olhos de Kyle pareciam doloridos agora, ele se levantou da cama e como um vento apanhou mochila e casaco com uma só mão, e se dirigiu a porta, atordoado, Stan segurou a mão de Kyle.

— Você está cansado de me ajudar, não é? Não posso culpá-lo... — O ruivo começou.

— Não é isso, cara! — Stan tentou fazer Kyle desistir da porta puxando-o para si. — É só... bem, se você acha que pode perder, não é melhor atacar logo?

Assim, Kyle simplesmente deixou tudo escorregar de sua mão, casaco e mochila encontraram o chão ao mesmo tempo que as mãos de Kyle rodaram no rosto de Stan e ele puxou os lábios do moreno para um beijo intenso.

A campainha tocou fazendo com que eles se desgrudassem, sem jeito, Kyle apanhou a mochila e o casaco novamente e seguiu Stan até a porta, quando o moreno abriu, o sorriso brilhante de Gary saudou a ambos.

— Stanley! Vim buscar você para combinarmos sobre o sábado! — O loiro observou Kyle com um leve inclinar de cabeça. — Boa Noite, Kyle!

O ruivo, no entanto, encarava Stan que por sua vez começou a contar as estrelas que recentemente surgiram no céu, eram poucas ainda, diferente de seus problemas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tweek abriu os olhos na escuridão, uma luz surgia por detrás dele, mas sumiu rapidamente, havia um cheiro agradável o rodeando, o calor que o envolvia era ainda melhor, fazia tempos que Tweek não se sentia tão confortável, mas seu estômago rugiu avisando que nem tudo estava em perfeito estado, o loiro encolheu-se nas cobertas percebendo que ainda vestia a roupa da escola, um minuto passou enquanto ele reorganizava seu cérebro, de repente uma luz brilhou novamente, e Tweek sentou-se automaticamente.

Na porta a silhueta alta estava recortada pela luz do corredor, uma toalha nos ombros secava cabelos escuros e um calção de pijama com estampas difusas cobriam coxas mais torneadas que as pessoas poderiam ter notado antes, os olhos de Tweek fixaram-se no peito nu, imaculado com mamilos pequenos arrepiados provavelmente pelo frio.

— Desculpe, não queria acordar você.

A voz de Craig era calma e baixa, Tweek olhou em volta em alarme, seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele notou que estivera dormindo na cama de Craig, o relógio digital marcava meia noite, e assim que percebeu isso Tweek ficou de pé.

— Puta merda, eu caí no sono! Preciso ir pra casa! — Ele vasculhou o quarto escuro em busca de sua mochila.

Craig fechou a porta silenciosamente, e ligou a luz do abajur.

— Tweek... Tweek, calma. — Ele segurou o ombro do loiro. — Você pode ficar aqui.

Tweek estremeceu um pouco quando a mão gelada de Craig desceu do seu ombro até o braço, o moreno recolheu a mão e virou-se para pegar algo no armário.

— AHHH! Meu celular deve estar morto! Meus pais vão me matar, cara!

Craig puxou uma camiseta verde clara pela cabeça, vestindo-a apressadamente, jogou a toalha em uma cadeira e esticou o braço para Tweek, entregando uma pilha de roupas.

— Já falei com seus pais, eles sabem que você está aqui. Também tem essas roupas aqui em casa, você pode usar...

Tweek ainda confuso apanhou a pila de roupas dobradas, uma camiseta vermelha obviamente de Craig e um short de pijama que ele achava que tinha sido roubado pelos gnomos das cuecas há muito tempo, mas seu coração parou quando largou tudo na cama e segurou uma boxer azul marinho no alto dos olhos. Craig limpou a garganta.

— Desculpe eu... não tinha muita coisa sua aqui em casa, então tive que achar algo meu, que servisse em você...

Tweek encarou o moreno, Craig estava corado dos pés à cabeça, mesmo o peito dele estava lavado em rosa brilhante, ele desviou os olhos azuis, encarando um ponto do outro lado do quarto.

— Eu trouxe chá e biscoitos, mas se você acha que não vai ser suficiente, posso pegar uma sopa lá embaixo, mamãe deixou umas torradinhas também, podemos comer e dormir.

Tweek olhava para tudo sem conseguir reunir seus pensamentos, mas seu estômago roncou e ele mordeu os lábios estremecendo levemente.

— Você também não comeu nada? — Tweek perguntou recebendo uma negativa de Craig. — Certo, então. Posso tomar um banho?

— Claro, vá lá, tem toalhas limpas no armário embaixo da pia, e uma escova de dentes nova na gaveta lateral.

— E eu posso tomar café?

— Não, precisamos descansar.

Todas essas informações eram tão conhecidas de Tweek que o tédio na voz de Craig pareceu sarcástico, se não fosse pelo sorriso que surgiu nos lábios do moreno.

— Ah.

Tweek observou as roupas, e descartou a cueca boxer discretamente, em seguida jogou um olhar a Craig, mas o moreno estava puxando mais um edredom do armário, o loiro então aproveitou e fugiu pela porta, antes dele sair, ouviu Craig.

— Vou trazer a sopa, e pela minha fome não vou levar de volta os biscoitos.

No banheiro, Tweek abriu o chuveiro e esperou aquecer a água enquanto apanhou duas toalhas no armário e deixou uma escova nova em cima da pia, ele tomou um banho escaldante e usou o shampoo que tinha ali, provavelmente era de onde vinha o cheiro do cabelo de Craig, Tweek sacudiu a cabeça tentando não pensar que estava dormindo agora a pouco na cama do moreno, ele terminou o banho mais rápido do que gostaria, pois sabia que Craig o aguardava para comer.

Quando voltou para o quarto Craig estava sentado na cama mexendo no celular, aparentemente estava mais quente agora e havia duas luminárias ligadas derramando a luz amarelecida pelo ambiente, o quarto já não estava tão escuro, Craig largou o celular na escrivaninha e conectou-o ao carregador, havia uma bandeja com duas daquelas canecas gigantes de sopa que Tweek sempre implorava em usar para tomar café, mas Craig nunca permitia.

— Vamos comer logo, está esfriando.

O moreno apanhou uma caneca e entregou ao loiro, eles sentaram na cama com uma bandeja de torradinhas de onde Tweek automaticamente começou a comer.

Quando terminou de comer, Tweek ergueu os olhos e encontrou os lábios de Craig esticadinhos sorvendo a sopa, o moreno não o encarou de volta, entretido se alimentando, Tweek percebeu um edredom extra nos pés da cama e um cobertor dobrado.

— Craig, eu posso dormir no chão... não se incomode em sair da sua cama.

Craig parou de tomar a sopa e encarou Tweek finalmente.

— Não vou sair da minha cama. — Ele disse simplesmente. — Quer chá e biscoitos? Eu ainda estou com fome.

Tweek acenou com a cabeça, e começou a planejar onde ficaria bom montar sua cama, ao lado da cama de Craig? Não, isso poderia encurralar o moreno. Na frente da escrivaninha? Não, ficaria bem no caminho...

— Debaixo da janela! — Tweek falou de repente, sem perceber estava pensando alto.

Craig entregou uma caneca de chá para ele e onde estivera as torradas agora haviam cookies de baunilha.

— O que tem debaixo da janela? — Craig se aproximou, movendo a cortina e olhando a neve fina lá fora.

— Vou montar minha cama aí, acho que é o lugar mais apropriado.

Craig bufou.

— Por que está pensando em montar uma cama? Você estava perfeitamente bem dormindo na minha antes. — Craig perguntou, suas palavras rapidamente ganhando emoção. — Peguei edredom extra para você não reclamar que eu puxo o seu, e tem cobertores também! Droga, Tweek, é só dormir, você está tão exausto que vai apagar de qualquer jeito, se fosse o McCormick você poderia ter medo de dividir uma cama, mas não desconfie de mim!

Irritado e claramente ofendido, Craig lançou mão de toda a louça que deveria voltar a cozinha e deixou Tweek para trás, aturdido com um cookie na mão e o coração acelerado.

Craig desceu as escadas aos pinotes, se ia acordar toda a sua família ele estava pouco se importando, sentia-se chateado por querer cuidar de Tweek e ainda assim o teimoso erguia muros entre eles, nos últimos tempos Tweek parecia baixar a guarda só e apenas com McCormick e Stotch, e Craig queria acreditar com toda sua força que não havia nada entre eles, e que seja lá o que for que Tweek estivesse fazendo, deveria ser algo para um projeto secreto de Artes ou o que fosse.

Ele lavou a louça para controlar suas emoções, por sorte ninguém acordou em sua casa, ele desligou a luz e voltou ao quarto.

Assim que pisou dentro do campo de visão dele, Tweek se ergueu da cama.

— Craig, cara, eu só queria te dar espaço, é a sua cama, seu quarto e eu fiquei essa noite sem aviso prévio. — Tweek puxou uma mecha de cabelos frustrado. — Você tem razão, estou muito cansado, desculpe se você está tendo que lidar com isso.

Craig deu um passo à frente e segurou a mão de Tweek para evitar que ele arrancasse alguns fios.

— Não. Não é nada disso... apenas... perdi o controle, desculpa... desculpa, Tweek... somos amigos desde sempre, não é? Isso nunca vai mudar. Você pode contar comigo, sabe disso, não sabe?

— Somo amigos desde sempre. Isso nunca vai mudar? — Tweek repetiu questionando.

Craig ergueu os olhos o encarando, a luz amarelada ressaltando as maçãs do rosto de Tweek, Craig queria acariciá-lo e embalá-lo em seus braços.

— Sim... nunca vai mudar.

_“Isso é bom ou ruim?”_ A mesma pergunta rodava nas duas mentes.

Tweek apertou os olhos e virou-se.

— Tudo bem, vamos dormir. Realmente acho que vou apagar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenny caminhou com Butters ao lado, os Stotchs estavam fora em um jantar em outra cidade e só por isso Butters pôde ir até Denver com Kenny, a aventura valeu muita à pena e eles teriam tantas coisas para mostrar a Tweek que só a perspectiva já deixava o pequeno Stotch agitado demais para dormir.

— Ah, Ken, quero só ver a cara do Tweek quando contarmos para ele o que vimos lá... será que conseguimos fazer aquilo? — Butters falou, uma neve fina caía levemente, Kenny observou-o. — Ahhh, nossa, aquilo foi tão incrível...

De repente Kenny parou, faltava alguns metros para chegar a Residência dos Stotchs e Butters continuava tagarelando ao lado dele, mas um vulto se moveu na escuridão e caminhou ao encontro dos dois, Kenny se pôs na frente de Butters de forma protetora.

— Butters... eu estava louco a sua procura... — Kenny foi empurrado com força e Butters estava envolvido em um abraço lavado de lágrimas. — Meus pais... brigaram comigo...

Butters teve um segundo para perceber que estava sendo esmagado por um amigo.

— Bradders... calma, amiguinho... você está congelando... estava aqui por muito tempo?

Os cabelos cacheados de Bradley sacudiram flocos de neve quando ele afirmou com a cabeça, Butters se afastou para avaliar o amigo.

— Meu deus... você estava chorando... vamos entrar, vou fazer um chá quente e podemos conversar.

O pequeno Stotch atirou um olhar apologético para Kenny, que encolheu os ombros dentro de sua jaqueta laranja.

— Você... quer alguma ajuda? — Kenny sorriu com a sobrancelha erguida. — Posso massagear os pés enquanto vocês conversam.

Butters riu divertido, e encarou o loiro de cabelos encaracolados que esfregava o rosto, mas Bradley acenou com a cabeça, a voz dele ainda era chorosa, apesar de tentar parecer durão.

— Preciso falar com você à sós, Butters... é um assunto privado.

Kenny ergueu as sobrancelhas e as mãos.

— Tudo bem, mensagem visualizada!

— Ken...

Butters apertou os lábios, dividido entre confortar Bradley ou Kenny.

— Nos falamos amanhã, Leo!

Butters acenou se afastando com Bradley agarrado a ele, Kenny piscou e quando Butters rompeu contato, Bradley encarou Kenny por cima do ombro, e havia um sorriso estampado ali que fez o estômago de Kenny se contorcer.


	14. É assim que se faz

## Capítulo 14 - É assim que se faz

Algo fazia cócegas no seu nariz, por uma fresta na pálpebra vislumbrou fios loiros que tocavam seu rosto, havia mãos pressionando sua cintura e braços enrolados nele, o calor era reconfortante, mas estava bastante difícil de respirar e quando ele tentou se mover o aperto estreitou-se e suas costelas pareciam que seriam esmagadas.

O relógio de parede tinha o ponteiro pequeno quase alcançando o número 6 enquanto o grande ultrapassava o número 8, o quarto parecia bem escuro ainda quando o pensamento de que era necessário que levantassem da cama o fez abrir os olhos rapidamente.

Os lábios rosados se juntaram em um beijinho terno nos cabelos loiros e macios como os de um anjo, um grunhido contrariado veio do fundo da garganta daquele que o esmagava.

— Bom dia... olá, amiguinho... — Butters sorriu ainda sonolento. — Estou tão feliz que você realmente ficou aqui, mas vamos ter que nos apressar, minha mãe falou que ela e papai viriam em casa se arrumarem para o trabalho.

Contrariado, Bradley se afastou do peito de Butters, os cabelos encaracolados estavam bagunçados, um cacho caía displicente nos olhos dele quando Butters o acordou.

Após saber que seus pais passariam a noite fora, Butters não pôde hesitar em permitir que Bradley passasse a noite ali, sendo consolado após uma séria discussão com seus pais, o estopim da guerra familiar era desconhecido por Butters que apenas serviu de suporte emocional, mas o pequeno Stotch tinha fé de que o amigo conseguiria conversar com seus pais e fazer tudo ficar bem depois.

Butters era um eterno otimista, não se podia negar.

Muito mais alerta, Butters se ergueu da cama e procurou alguma roupa para o dia, ele não poderia simplesmente expulsar Bradley de sua casa e a Reunião do Clube de Artes favoreceria nisso, uma vez que obrigatoriamente ele teria de sair mais cedo de casa.

Enquanto Bradley puxava as calças jeans e pulôver que foram apropriadamente colocados na máquina de secar na noite anterior para eliminar a umidade da neve que o garoto se expôs, Butters então já vestido foi até o banheiro escovar os dentes, iria apanhar algo para comer no caminho para que não encontrassem seus pais, o loiro ainda tinha um pouco da sobra do dinheiro que Kenny o fez economizar na noite anterior e agora poderia fornecer um café da manhã apropriado para Bradley, ele ainda precisava encontrar Tweek para repassar o que ele e Kenny aprenderam em sua excursão.

Ali de pé no banheiro depois de escovar os dentes, ele encarou sua imagem no espelho e só de pensar nas coisas que viu a excitação tomou conta do corpo dele, o loiro sorriu sozinho admirando a iniciativa de Tweek, talvez o próprio Butters nunca tivesse coragem de fazer algo tão... ousado...

Quando Kenny o puxou para o universo atrás daquelas portas na noite anterior, Butters achou que flutuaria mesmo sem ter asas, o sentimento e o prazer unidos em uma só atividade de forma inegável...

_“Isso deve ter me feito gostar ainda mais dele...”_

Butters se perguntava se o que sentia por Kenny foi ou não afetado pela experiência do que presenciaram, tudo o que eles viram, e tudo o que eles fariam para demonstrar a Tweek... a atividade toda estava mexendo com ele mais que o loiro esperaria, quando Butters era preenchido da imagem do sorriso de Kenny e a sensação do calor daqueles dedos brincando na sua pele, sentia seu peito transbordar com um sentimento de calor.

_“Mas... será que ele também sente isso?”_

— Butters... estou pronto, se você quiser ir...

Bradley estava parado na porta observando a expressão sonhadora de Butters, os cabelos loiros úmidos na testa pelo ato de lavar o rosto e as faces coradas por motivos que Bradley desconhecia.

— Vou pegar um casaco!

Butters foi em direção ao quarto e alguns minutos depois ele estava fechando a porta da casa, Bradley sorriu para ele, os olhos ainda estavam um pouco inchados e vermelhos do choro da noite passada, Butters estava aliviado por ter sido capaz de acalmar seu amigo, se seus pais estivessem em casa, as coisas teriam ficado complicadas.

— Minha mãe mandou uma mensagem. — Bradley falou quando eles caminhavam até a cafeteria da cidade para apanhar algo para comer. — Ela vai me pegar na escola para conversarmos... papai está arrependido do que falou ontem à noite...

Butters sorriu aliviado.

— Oh, Bradders... eu disse a você... os pais... eles não sabem o que fazer... eles são como crianças grandes e com muitas responsabilidades e às vezes... precisamos ajudá-los.

O loiro de cabelos encaracolados entortou os lábios, seu pai já deveria estar conformado com sua orientação sexual.

— Meu pai não tem direito de trazer a filha do chefe dele para me conhecer. — Bradley apontou. — Ele não decide quem eu posso escolher.

— Você pode ser amigo dela, no entanto.

— Mas as garotas são um saco, Butters! Nunca me dei bem com elas, acho que é por isso que sou gay. Teria sido bem mais fácil se eu não fosse... se elas fossem mais legais comigo...

Butters alisou o braço do amigo e depois segurou a mão dele.

— A pessoa que você é não está relacionada com o comportamento dos outros. Você é quem você é, Bradders... e você é maravilhoso exatamente assim. — Butters o abraçou. — Não mude.

Bradley aproveitou o calor e o aconchego dos braços de Butters, o cheiro suave que vinha dele era como um entorpecente, o acalmando em escalas graduais, a bondade e enorme coração daquele cara o arrebataram para um caminho sem volta.

— Vamos agora, podemos encontrar o Tweek lá!

Quando Butters o soltou Bradley se desequilibrou um pouco e sentiu mais frio de repente, mas acertou o capuz do casaco sobre seus cachos loiros e caminhou ao lado de Butters.

Assim que chegaram à cafeteria, pediram algo para a viagem e foram andando e sorvendo suas bebidas quentes, Butters estava maravilhado com um muffin novo que a Sra Tweak lhe ofereceu, Bradley mordeu uma rosquinha de chocolate.

— Qual é o seu tipo, Butters? — Bradley perguntou repentinamente, ele observou o pequeno Stotch. — Que tipo de pessoa você gosta?

— O tipo...? O tipo que me apaixonar, eu acho? — Ele respondeu incerto.

— E você está apaixonado por alguém? — Bradley tornou a perguntar, mastigando a rosquinha um pouco mais decidido do que esperava.

Mas os olhos azuis cristalinos de Butters não estavam mais o encarando, ao invés disso o pequeno loiro observava um ponto atrás de Bradley, e antes que se virasse para conferir, uma voz bem-disposta surgiu em suas costas.

— Wow! Então encontrei vocês!

— Olá, Ken! — Butters cumprimentou, Bradley não se deu ao trabalho. — Quer um muffin? Acabei de apanhar um na Tweek Bros!

Kenny simplesmente abriu a boca e Butters esticou a mão e empurrou um bolinho entre os lábios dele, o loiro sardento fechou os olhos e cravou os dentes levando metade do muffin.

— Huumm... hummfgmrrumm... Mfmrumfgm!

Bradley girou os olhos irritado, Kenny jogou um olhar divertido para ele mastigando com a boca esticada em um sorriso estúpido, em seguida abriu a boca novamente, e Butters enfiou mais um pedaço, Kenny lambeu os lábios piscando para o outro.

Butters limpou o canto da boca de Kenny e Bradley rodopiou os olhos. _“Clichê, clichê, clichê!”_ Ele pensou rancoroso por Kenny se dar tão bem com Butters.

— Não é?! Este é de chocolate com amoras!

Bradley apanhou a mão de Butters na sua o puxando vagamente.

— Vamos lá? Ou acabaremos nos atrasando e parece que o Tweek já foi.

— Oh, é verdade!

Kenny seguiu ao lado de Butters, Bradley do outro lado lançava olhares que poderiam tê-lo fuzilado, mas ele estava se divertindo com isso, enquanto meio que ouvia Butters tagarelar sobre um projeto que ele e Gary estavam trabalhando, Kenny pensava na noite anterior, se Bradley não tivesse aparecido, ele poderia ter pelo menos dado um beijo de Boa Noite em Butters... tudo o que passaram em Denver, o que viram e o que fizeram... mexeu com ele, havia aquela bolha de calor dentro de seu peito que teimava em se espalhar e transbordar quando observava os olhos azuis brilhantes, mas às vezes também congelava como quando assistia Butters andando de mãos dadas com Bradley, ou geralmente quando pensava no pequeno Stotch, com qualquer outro senão o próprio Kenny.

— ...só não posso falar muito, porque é uma surpresa para o seu time, Ken!

Isso despertou Kenny.

— Uma... como é?

Bradley bufou, e foi ele que respondeu:

— Gary pediu para produzirmos uma pequena homenagem para o time de Futebol. Não íamos fazer nada no início, mas Gary apresentou um fator decisivo.

Kenny não estava entendendo.

— Há um jogo importante domingo, certo? — Butters questionou, Kenny assentiu. — E sábado é aniversário do Capitão de vocês, não é?

— Sim, graças a deus o jogo vai ser no final da tarde. — Kenny apontou, sabia que Stan ainda iria para o evento do Clube de Kyle. — Mas o que o aniversário do Stan tem a ver com o time?

— Essa é a parte que eu não posso contar! — Butters tinha um imenso sorriso no rosto.

Kenny não gostou daquela notícia, mas sorriu enlevado pela imagem do loiro, e estava com uma expressão possivelmente patética quando uma bola de neve acertou o rosto dele apagando seu sorriso.

— ARGH! MEU DEUS! — Os três se viraram e deram de cara com o portão da escola adiante. — VOCÊS ESTÃO ATRASADOS!

— Oh, nossa... perdi a noção do tempo! Tweek deve estar uma fera!

Butters largou a mão de Bradley e acelerou o passo, seguido pelos outros dois, Tweek parecia irritado parado no portão da escola, enrolando outra bola de neve que acertaria um deles em alguns segundos, a pontaria de Tweek sempre foi a arma secreta nas brincadeiras dessas crianças em South Park.

— Como Tweek chegou aqui tão rápido? Não vimos ele no caminho, vimos?

Kenny perguntou observando com o cenho franzido, Tweek estava com um casaco que, pelo tamanho e cor, pertencia claramente a outra pessoa, seus cabelos estavam diferentes, não totalmente lisos, mas mais domados, havia algo na expressão dele que deixou Kenny alerta e curioso.

Quando chegaram até Tweek, o loiro cumprimentou Kenny com um aceno de mão displicente — _isso depois de acertar uma bola de neve no meio da minha cara, Twinkie?_ O loiro do casaco laranja pensou passando por Tweek —, seus olhos avelãs estavam fixos nos colegas de clube, alguém se moveu detrás do muro da escola, e Kenny sorriu imensamente quando Craig Tucker entrou em seu campo de visão.

— Caras! Tem um monte de coisa pra terminar hoje, por que estão atrasados? Não combinamos meia hora antes? — Tweek cobrou examinando a expressão dos outros dois. — Gary já está lá na sala, não sei o que ele tem, mas parece totalmente determinado a concluir tudo hoje.

Tweek apenas deu as costas e caminhou. Sem responder, Butters e Bradley se adiantaram seguindo o líder, Kenny desacelerou e parou ao lado de Craig que mexia aleatoriamente no celular.

— Tweek está usando o seu casaco! — Kenny salientou. — E acho que o shampoo dele é o seu também.

Craig não tirou os olhos do celular, Kenny continuou.

— Aposto que vocês foderam esta noite!

Ele riu encarando Craig, o rosto do moreno ficou rosado levemente quando ele direcionou os olhos frios para o loiro.

— O pervertido aqui é você, com esse sorriso degenerado. — Craig caminhou se afastando. — Comigo as coisas são diferentes.

— Whoah! Pastor Craig! Salve minha alma! — Kenny colocou as mãos para cima, irônico. — Mas falando sério... Tweek passou mesmo a noite na sua casa?

Craig não respondeu e seu olhar estava congelando a neve a olhos vistos.

— Okay... Depois não reclame se ele me procurar para resolver as coisas que você não resolve...

Craig lançou um olhar indiferente, mas estava fervendo em seu interior quando assistia as costas de Kenny McCormick se afastando.

A noite passada com Tweek foi, para Craig, uma bagunça acalourada e absurdamente boa... o cheiro resultante de seu shampoo nos cabelos loiros era intoxicante, viciante e estava impregnado no nariz de Craig, ele acordara com o rosto mergulhado entre as mechas de Tweek, com o próprio loiro enroscado, agarrado a sua cintura, esmagando-o, Craig mal havia percebido que seu braço estava preso na lateral de seu corpo e rente ao colchão em um ângulo estranho, parecia que toda sua atenção era exigida em um ponto de sua coxa, onde sinuosamente algo duro tocava-o, esfregando-se como se fosse uma dança suave, quase imóvel, ao perceber isso Craig respirou devagar e precisou se esquivar com precisão para que Tweek não surtasse ao perceber que ambos estavam em idênticas situações constrangedoras ostentando volumes inconfundíveis em seus calções de pijama, até agora Craig não sabia como se livrou daquela ereção...

Isso era uma novidade que ele não estava preparado, ver Tweek tão relaxado e exposto, dormindo calmamente em sua cama fez o coração dele acelerar e depois bater devagar, Craig queria ficar observando o rosto calmo de Tweek para o resto do dia, mas sabia que o celular do loiro em breve o acordaria uma hora mais cedo do que o normal, com o alarme barulhento que o lembraria da antecipação da Reunião do Clube de Artes.

Craig sorriu com a lembrança, ele olhou para a própria mão que tocara os cabelos de Tweek mais cedo pensando que ainda podia sentir a textura além do cheiro do loiro.

— Saia da frente, babacão. — Craig se virou quando um dedo médio surgiu rente ao seu rosto apático, olhos verdes cinzentos brilharam. — Veio assistir sua prima fabulosa jogando ou ainda está babando em volta do Tweek?

Craig estalou a língua desgostoso, ele encarou a bolsa atlética e o rabo de cavalo que mantinha os cabelos vermelhos da prima no alto da cabeça.

— Não enche, Red. — Craig respondeu com outro dedo do meio petulante para a prima. — Vá correr atrás das bolas e me deixa.

— Hey, olha como fala comigo, mais respeito com os mais velhos. — Red respondeu, em seguida voltou seu olhar para Annie e Meagan que a acompanhavam. — Garotas, vão na frente, vou trocar uma palavrinha com meu priminho aqui.

As amigas acenaram e foram em direção ao ginásio onde o Time de Futebol Feminino se reunia todas as quintas pela manhã, o moreno continuou sua caminhada incólume para dentro do corredor da escola.

— Quem disse que eu quero falar com você? — Craig disparou caminhando, suas pernas longas se distanciando rapidamente, Red o seguiu. — Tenho o que fazer na Biblioteca, então cai fora.

— Wow, você usou períodos completos e não frases imperativas! Alguém está de bom humor hoje, hein? — Red ignorou o olhar gelado de Craig. — Ao que devemos esse sorrisinho de antes?

O moreno se virou encarando-a, Red parecia divertida com seu olhar arrogante preso no rosto dele.

— Não tinha sorrisinho nenhum, garota.

Red o observou atrevida, eles chegaram à Biblioteca, mas só abriria em alguns minutos.

— Ah, tinha sim... e não era um esgar sarcástico, era realmente um sorriso como aqueles que você só faz quando está com o Tweek. — Ela acusou. — Sério, vocês estão juntos?

Craig a encarou com desdém.

— Cuide da sua vida.

— Uhh... voltamos às frases imperativas, Jesus! — Red enrolou uma pequena mecha de cabelo em um dedo encarando Craig. — Bem, se você precisar de alguma coisa, saiba que pode contar com sua prima linda aqui!

Craig jogou um olhar entediado a ela.

— Por que diabos eu precisaria de você?

— Porque sou mais experiente no amor! — Ela atirou altiva. — Porque se você quer dicas de como conquistar um cara, eu posso ajudar, mesmo o cara sendo gay, acho que um homem é um homem, certo?

Craig bufou.

— Vá cuidar do seu namorado e me deixa.

— Você não está realmente querendo o cara de North Park, né? Ruby me falou que...

— Apenas... pare, Red.

— Só estou tentando dar apoio à família e essas porras que as garotas legais fazem, okay? — Ela riu e acenou para ele. — Mas falando sério, espero que esteja fazendo algo para recuperá-lo, vocês sempre agiram como namorados, eu não suportaria ver o Tweek com outra pessoa.

Aquela ideia fez o estômago de Craig embrulhar.

— Você não tem nada com a vida dele. — Craig falou se escorando na parede da Biblioteca.

— Realmente, com a vida dele não, mas teria de conviver com essa sua cara desiludida, e acredite em mim, essa sua expressão, essa que você acabou de fazer, é pior, muito pior de aguentar do que assistir o Tweek andando por aí com... sei lá, o Kenny.

— Por que caralhos você foi logo pensar no McCormick?

— Porque sei lá! Eu vi...

Craig virou o rosto quando percebeu a bibliotecária passando entre eles e girando a chave na porta dupla da Biblioteca, o moreno entrou logo atrás dela, Red viu o primo fugindo.

Ele era tão lento, bastava tomar a iniciativa... garotos eram tão complicados...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faltava em torno de trinta minutos para o encerramento da reunião e a verdade era que Tweek já tinha deixado todos por conta própria envolvidos em algo pessoal ou criações para o Halloween, Pete — mesmo contrariado com a sugestão conformista da liderança — organizara um quadro para o Halloween com a ajuda de Mike, ambos demandavam com outros colegas aquilo que parecia, aos olhos do Presidente do Clube de Artes, alguma coisa saída dos filmes de Tim Burton, só que bem mais macabro, mas Tweek parou de avaliar a morbidez criativa do gótico e do vampiro quando Kyle chegou afobado à porta.

— Cara! Preciso falar com você, é só uma ideia que eu tive... — Tweek o observou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. — É só uma dúvida mesmo, juro que não vou pedir pra você fazer mais nada!

Kyle ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição, apesar da ótima (e incomum) aparência, ele sabia que Tweek andava com muitos afazeres.

— Tudo bem, homem, não fique tão na defensiva! O Clube de Artes é pra isso... pelo menos quando nossa criatividade está em alta é melhor aproveitar... — Tweek respondeu colocando Kyle dentro da sala e levando ele até um canto, os dois ficaram alguns segundos observando o trabalho de Pete, que discutia com Butters sobre adicionar ou não gliter nas estrelas noturnas do quadro dele. — O que você tem em mente?

Kyle varreu a sala e deparou-se com Gary abaixado no chão passando tinta em um enorme cartaz de papel pardo.

— Você entende de elétrica, Tweek?

O loiro esticou os lábios em um sorriso.

— Não e não sabe o quanto estou encrencado por isso...

— Pode me dar alguma luz sobre como fazer isso? — Kyle puxou o celular do bolso e mostrou algumas imagens para Tweek, um vídeo tinha algumas informações, alguns minutos depois Kyle guardava o celular. — Já tenho o material, mas a questão elétrica...

Tweek respirou aliviado.

— Cara, não é tão complicado quanto parece... já ouviu falar em...

— Kyle!! — A voz de Bebe surgiu um segundo antes dela se jogar em Kyle. — O que vocês dois estão tramando tão silenciosos aqui nesse canto?? Hum?? Se for mais alguma surpresa pro time de Futebol, eu, como Capitã das _Cheerleaders,_ quero estar atenta!

— “Mais alguma surpresa”?! Vocês estão preparando algo? — Kyle questionou atento.

— Você só quer surpreender o Clyde, Bebe! — Tweek apontou sorrindo, então voltou para Kyle. — Gary sugeriu algo, sim, eles estão nisso, Butters está liderando, mas o processo já está no final, não era nada rebuscado. E NÃO, Bebe, não precisa nenhuma coreografia especial.

A loira fez um beicinho e pôs as mãos na cintura.

— Ah, okay... — Kyle escorregou um olhar para Gary que arrumava o cabelo ondulado para o lado e sorria brilhantemente para Mandy e Esther. — Tem a ver com o aniversário do Stan?

Tweek abriu a boca, mas Bebe a cobriu com sua mão macia, sorrindo ela piscou para o loiro e voltou seus olhos para Kyle.

— Isso ninguém pode contar.

Tweek notou na hora que Kyle estava desconfortável, a mandíbula do ruivo apertou quando os olhos verdes esmeraldas grudaram outra vez em Gary, Tweek reconhecia este olhar, era o mesmo que havia nos olhos de Craig toda a vez que o moreno observava Kenny.

O loiro olhou para os colegas trabalhando e riu sem humor.

— Meu deus, aquela paleta de cores que o Louis escolheu é péssima! — Ele exclamou em tom de desgosto, se erguendo.

Bebe automaticamente se virou para encarar o quadro que Louis pintava em verde e roxo.

— Deixe que eu vou lá dar algumas dicas, Tweek, pelo Amor de Picasso, é tão difícil?

Ela se aproximou do moreno e o puxou pelo cachecol listrado, fazendo-o prestar atenção só nela (ou em seu busto cheio), no canto, Tweek se virou para Kyle.

— Eu ia dizer que não é nada demais até onde sei, mas se quer um conselho, você deveria vir ao jogo.

—Claro que eu irei! — Kyle falou sem pensar. — Só preciso ver isso aqui, quero fazer sozinho, então está me matando.

Ele apontou para o celular, Tweek sorriu.

— Acredite em mim, sei como é.

— Disse o Presidente do Clube de Artes! — Kyle falou sarcástico rodando os olhos. — Se eu tivesse o seu talento e a sua criatividade...

— Talento não é tão importante assim, é um mito na verdade.

Kyle olhou para ele atravessado, uma careta sutil surgindo, Tweek riu.

— Sei.

Uma batida na porta chamou a atenção de Tweek, ele percebeu que o horário deles estava no final, assim aproveitou para pegar a mochila antes de puxar a maçaneta e dar de cara com olhos azuis cinzentos cravados nele.

— Trouxe café. — Craig arrastou um olhar para Kyle que surgiu atrás de Tweek e ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Não terminaram o que tinha pra fazer ontem?

— Terminamos. — Kyle respondeu seguindo Tweek através da porta.

— Então o que faz aqui, Broflovski? Basquete, Debate, Literatura, Ciências... quantos Clubes você participa?

Kyle franziu o cenho.

— Não estou no Clube de Ciências mais... você saiu também?

Craig desviou o olhar, os alunos começaram a sair da sala, e se misturavam no fluxo do corredor, faltavam poucos minutos para o início do primeiro período.

— Eu tinha mais o que fazer.

— Aposto que tinha! — Uma voz surgiu do nada quando Kenny jogou um braço por cima de Kyle e outro por cima de Tweek. — O que estão aprontando?

— Você sempre acha que as pessoas estão aprontando, Kenny? — Stan falou ladeando Craig, os dois morenos se encararam por um instante, o sinal ecoou nos corredores e Stan observou Kyle debaixo do braço de Kenny. — Vocês tem Literatura agora?

Kyle encarava Stan o analizando, mas foi Kenny quem respondeu.

— Terminamos o trabalho sobre a Odisseia semana passada, certo, _Twinkie_? Kyle já tinha o dele, vocês fizeram juntos, não?

Kenny olhou de Kyle para Stan observando quando Stan olhou para os pés por um minuto evitando os olhos de Gary que saía às pressas da sala do Clube de Artes com a camiseta do Movimento Mórmon suja de tinta e o casaco enrolado nos braços.

— Fizemos na sexta-feira passada. — Stan respondeu simplesmente, Butters chegou cumprimentando todos.

— Quero ver a surpresa do professor quando apresentar o meu!! — Kenny acenou por cima do ombro de Tweek para os amigos. — Vamos antes que o Kyle comece a surtar por nos atrasarmos conversando no corredor! Até o almoço, caras!

— Não estou surtando, Kenny, sai fora! — Kyle lutou para se desvencilhar, e Kenny riu alto, o puxando para si e afundando o nariz no pescoço do ruivo.

Tweek jogou um olhar acenando com a mão de leve para Craig e os olhos azuis de Kenny brilhavam em malícia quando ele se afastou do ruivo e sorriu por cima do ombro de Kyle, lambendo os lábios e encarando os dois morenos atrás dele.

Stan tinha a sobrancelha erguida, mas Craig não conseguiu disfarçar o desgosto na cena.

— Só nos resta ir para a nossa sala também. — A voz de Butters assustou os dois. — Você fez seu trabalho sobre a Odisseia, Craig?

— Talvez.

Butters se ofereceu para ajudar o moreno, mas Craig o ignorou, Stan massageava a têmpora, o dia poderia ser mais longo do que ele esperava que fosse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A aula correu muito rápida com a quinta-feira lotada de atividades, Tweek e Craig ainda ficaram na Biblioteca por meia hora depois das aulas, terminando um relatório de Geografia enquanto Token e Clyde fizeram um lanche antes dos seus respectivos treinos, eles compartilharam a última aula com os outros membros da Gang, e mesmo Jimmy estava ali fazendo anotações enquanto contava piadas sobre a política atual do mundo.

Quando juntaram suas coisas para ir embora e finalmente saíram no corredor, Clyde e Token estavam a caminho dos seus vestiários, o de Clyde ficava rente ao anexo para o pátio da escola, e Craig estremeceu pensando em como poderiam treinar no campo com neve.

Como faltavam alguns minutos ainda para o início das atividades deles, Clyde e Token resolveram acompanhar os amigos até a saída, foi quando Clyde chamou os caras para assistir uma série no Netflix, geralmente nas quintas eles faziam alguma coisa juntos depois que Tweek saía da Academia de Boxe, e Clyde e Token terminavam seus respectivos treinos.

Craig olhou para o loiro para ver sua reação enquanto Clyde falava sobre um enredo onde uma protagonista feminina matava vampiros-zumbis em um mundo supostamente pós-apocalíptico.

— Mas o assunto não importa, certo, Token? — Clyde tagarelou quando pararam na porta da escola. — O que importa é a gata gostosa como protagonista!

— Concordo que ela é bonita, mas o show peca no terror. — Token falou, Craig só prestava meia atenção. — Não tem nada a ver com o que já vimos e parece mais uma adaptação ruim de The Walking Dead.

— Cara! Não compare nossa linda protagonista com... aquilo... — Clyde parecia ofendido. — Vamos, pessoal, depois do treino, vamos pra casa do Token assistir essa dama perfeita na telona de 75 polegadas!

Token suspirou, os outros quatro olharam para ele.

— É na minha casa que vamos assistir? — O garoto negro questionou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Claro, parceiro! — Clyde respondeu eufórico. — Quem é que tem uma televisão de 75 polegadas?!

Eles riram quando Clyde notou Stan e Kenny indo em direção ao vestiário externo.

— Não dá, caras. Vou pra cafeteria depois da academia, e ainda tenho que terminar uma coisa. — Tweek respondeu, Craig ficou parado o observando sem expressão. — Mas me falem se gostaram e eu assisto sozinho pra trocarmos opiniões!

Os amigos se despediram, mas Craig acompanhou Tweek, antes de se despedir de Token, Clyde ainda jogou um olhar para Tweek e Craig, mas Token fez sinal para ele e os dois se afastaram, Clyde cheio de expectativas com a tal série nova. 

Tweek e Craig andaram alguns minutos em um silêncio confortável, Craig não era de falar muito e Tweek estava tão acostumado que isso, além de relaxá-lo, permitia que ele se perdesse em seus pensamentos.

Craig estancou na frente da academia que Tweek tinha aulas, o loiro percebeu que haviam chegado e acenou para o amigo.

— Nos falamos amanhã, Craig.

O moreno encontrou sua fala um segundo antes de Tweek o deixar.

— Você precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa? — Craig perguntou simplesmente, os olhos cinzentos pousados em Tweek o aqueciam apesar de parecerem sempre frios.

Um minuto se passou enquanto Tweek observava o rosto corado de Craig.

— Não, já tenho toda a ajuda que preciso. — Tweek apertou a alça da mochila. — E você me ajudou muito noite passada, Craig.

O moreno enrijeceu o corpo e suas sobrancelhas se ergueram.

— Eu não fiz nada.

— Me ajudou a relaxar, me deixou descansar. Só de você estar lá... — Tweek limpou a garganta. — Tenho que ir agora. 

Os dois coraram, Craig escondeu o rosto atrás do antebraço evitando encontrar o olhar do loiro.

— Nos vemos amanhã.

Craig colocou as mãos nos bolsos, mas não voltou a olhar Tweek, o loiro meneou a cabeça levemente e entrou na Academia, uma hora socando sacos de areia poderia ajudá-lo a gastar esta energia acumulada dentro de seu peito.

Quase duas horas depois e com o céu totalmente azul muito escuro e sem estrelas, Tweek chegou em casa com uma sacola, fora obrigado a passar em algum lugar e comprar “suprimentos”, Kenny gastou tudo o que tinham, e animado como o loiro era, esgotaria a caixa que Tweek acabou de comprar, ele ergueu os olhos verde-avelãs e deparou-se com Kenny o esperando sentado no patamar da entrada, não poderia estar ali há muito tempo, pois as atividades do time de Futebol deveriam ter acabado alguns minutos antes, rapidamente Tweek colocou Kenny para dentro de casa, e foi até a cozinha ligar a cafeteira para alguma bebida quente enquanto o outro loiro vasculhava a sacola subindo as escadas.

— _Twinkie_... só um frasquinho disso aqui é pouco... você sabe... tem que usar bastante... — Kenny tinha um olhar lascivo quando encarou Tweek do alto da escada, o loiro pisou com graça evitando o tapete que escorregava no piso encerado, já acostumado à casa dos Tweaks.

— Jesus! Já falei pra você não gastar tudo! — Tweek gritou colocando canecas na mesa e começando a subir as escadas. — Não precisa tanto, fica molhado demais e escorrega pra porra.

Tweek reclamou, mas apesar de falar baixo, Kenny o escutou.

— Caralho, está reclamando? Mas esse é o espírito!

Kenny provavelmente estava no banheiro quando Tweek entrou em seu quarto para deixar a mochila, o loiro descartou o uniforme da academia sobre a cama que, ele observou, ainda estava arrumada, uma lembrança óbvia de que ele não passara a noite ali, de fato Tweek ainda vestia a boxer que relutantemente aceitara emprestada de Craig na manhã daquele dia, e ter uma peça tão íntima em seu corpo fazia toda sua corrente sanguínea acelerar.

Tweek lembrava como fora acordar na cama de Craig, uma experiência longínqua, já que por anos eles haviam evitado a situação, concentrando as noitadas de videogame na casa de Token ou Clyde, Tweek sabia que era uma decisão mais dele do que de Craig, fugindo da possibilidade de assistir o outro dormir, escapando do perigo que seria sentir o cheiro um do outro durante a noite, e acima de tudo, evitando estar tão vulnerável...

Quando abrira os olhos ao som do alarme muitas horas mais cedo na manhã daquele dia, Tweek automaticamente reconheceu o cheiro dos travesseiros de Craig, era o mesmo cheiro amadeirado, com algo que lembrava maçãs... assim que notou isso Tweek arregalou os olhos notando que estava sozinho no quarto, o loiro estava suado, e outra coisa chamou sua atenção quando o loiro sentou na cama, o edredom roçou na sua virilha e ele virou-se de bruço na cama.

— Ah... porra...!

Tweek gemeu abafado pelo travesseiro, o cheiro de Craig em todo o lugar e uma ereção feroz fizeram com que ele mordesse os lábios com força para evitar de descer a mão pela barriga e se tocar dando vida às memórias frescas dos sonhos devassos que tivera ao longo da noite, onde segurava Craig em seus braços e tocava-o em todos os pontos secretos que Tweek nem tivera a oportunidade ainda de descobrir, mas se deliciava assistindo o moreno se contorcer de desejo.

Agora Tweek lembrava _bem_ porque evitara dormir na casa de Craig, ou o moreno na sua, e sabia que a decisão proposital era mesmo de Tweek, Craig sempre dava de ombros quando escolhiam a casa de alguém para a Festa do Pijama, e só e apenas uma vez Tweek ofereceu a sua, isso também só aconteceu quando Craig estaria fora da cidade com os pais.

— Hey, por que está suspirando aí? — Kenny chamou a atenção de Tweek se aproximando. — Tem coisa pra caralho que eu e o Butters precisamos mostrar!

— Butters falou que não vem, depois do treino do time de Basquete ele vai acompanhar o Bradders em casa. — Tweek explicou fechando a porta do quarto. — Depois ele ainda precisa ir pra casa ou vai acabar de castigo.

Kenny sorriu, mas Tweek sabia que era um sorriso fraco, o loiro apanhou algo na escrivaninha de Tweek e colocou sobre a mesinha de centro, Tweek se aproximou observando, ele tirou a blusa de lã ficando só com a camisa verde.

— Bem...? — Tweek observou Kenny. — Vai dar conta sozinho?

Kenny ergueu as sobrancelhas e sua expressão mudou, ele olhou Tweek dos pés à cabeça medindo-o, a boa aparência e disposição de Tweek hoje estavam deixando Kenny ainda mais aceso que nunca, ele deu um passo para o lado e ficou de frente para o outro loiro, seus olhos azuis brilharam quando ele esticou uma mão por trás do pescoço de Tweek, puxando o loiro para si, Kenny enredou a outra mão na cintura.

— É assim que se faz.

Quando Tweek começou a reagir arregalando os olhos, Kenny se aproximou ainda mais, observando o rosto corado e os lábios entreabertos de Tweek, ele tentou empurrar Kenny quando viu a boca dele muito próxima, era possível sentir o hálito morno de Kenny em seu rosto, o nariz arrebitado e sardento colou-se ao de Tweek, espalhando calor pelo seu rosto.

— Sai, filho da puta! — Tweek se abaixou saindo dos braços de Kenny com o rosto em chamas.

O loiro mais alto gemeu frustrado, seu corpo latejou de impaciência.

— Puta merda... Você é tão indomável, _Twinkie_... me deixa mostrar a você como se faz...

— Dá pra parar de me chamar assim?

Tweek respirou fundo irritado, mas sorriu se aproximando, a mão de Kenny voltou a sua cintura.

— Já decidiu quando vai... sabe... fazer as coisas com o Craig? — Tweek torceu os lábios sem notar que Kenny o observava com atenção esperando uma resposta. — Vocês passaram a noite juntos, não foi? O que rolou?

Tweek encarou um ponto na mesinha de centro.

— Deixa de ser intrometido, McCormick. Se concentra aqui.

— Não, sério, eu gostaria de saber, a porra que rolou pode nos ajudar aqui, não acha? Você já sabe como ele gosta de... — Kenny lambeu os lábios. — Fala aí, ele é enorme pra caralho, não é? Lembro de ter visto de relance uma vez no vestiário quando jogávamos Baseball no fim do fundamental. Imagino duro, “ _aquilo”_ deve ser algo espetacular.

Tweek arregalou os olhos, as lembranças dos sonhos induzidos pelo cheiro de Craig transbordaram em sua mente, ele saiu dos braços de Kenny outra vez, mal havia notado que o loiro o enredara de novo.

— Vou pegar um café, vê se concentra sua energia aqui. — Tweek falou se afastando. — E quero saber o que você e o Butters fizeram ontem à noite, ele já me adiantou algo no Clube hoje, mas sem detalhes. Pena que ele teve que ir com o Bradders...

Ainda falando, Tweek disparou porta afora.

— Estou tentando mostrar, mas você fica se fazendo de difícil... — Kenny amuou falando sozinho. — _Bradders_... por que todo mundo chama ele assim?

Kenny ficou lá no meio do quarto, olhando para a mesinha de centro, um calor aquecendo aos poucos dentro de seu peito, mas era um calor chamado _inveja_...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyle chutava a neve no caminho para casa, seus pés estavam congelados e ele queria chegar logo em casa e tomar um banho quente, ao lado dele Stan caminhava silencioso, as duas mãos afundadas no bolso, a boca escondida em um cachecol e as maçãs do rosto coradas do vento gelado que os encontrava.

Ambos estavam exaustos das atividades com os times, Token estivera absurdamente exigente com a proximidade de um jogo importante, as pernas de Kyle pareciam pilares de concreto de tão pesadas, ele puxou as laterais da ushanka que hoje era preta, o forro cinza escuro de pelos sintéticos aquecia as orelhas de Kyle.

— Você parou... sabe, o treino?

O ruivo deu um pulo surpreso quando a voz de Stan chegou abafada pelo cachecol até ele.

— O quê?

Stan suspirou.

— Você falou que provavelmente neste ponto a pessoa já sabe que você vai se confessar, que deve ter até um plano de rejeição. — Stan explicou relembrando. — E já faz, não sei, uns dois dias que você parou o treino.

Kyle sentiu o rosto aquecer um pouco, lembrando que beijara Stan na noite anterior, mas não usou nenhuma declaração para a atitude, ele simplesmente não pudera resistir, olhando para o moreno alto e corado em sua frente, pedindo que Kyle atacasse logo...

— Não tive oportunidade de treinar, você estava com o Gary. — A voz saiu desdenhosa, Kyle nem mesmo se arrependeu de seu tom impertinente.

Stan acenou com a cabeça.

— Mas estamos aqui agora, uma semana atrás quando você fez isso pela primeira vez, estávamos no meio da rua.

Kyle ponderou enquanto caminhavam em silêncio, Stan parecia preso em sua própria mente, e Kyle estava tão decidido a seguir seu plano, mais tarde poderia ser considerado teimosia, mas agora ele chamava de obstinação, considerou e reconsiderou suas decisões milhares e milhares de vezes depois de sair da casa de Stan e deixá-lo com Gary.

— Vou fazer isso no sábado, já aproveito que você vai estar ocupado com o Gary. — Respondeu direto.

Kyle virou-se e subiu o patamar da frente da casa dos Broflovski, Stan arregalou os olhos e depois mordeu o interior da bochecha, sua garganta apertou, ele ergueu os olhos azuis a tempo de ver as costas de Kyle sumirem no batente da porta, sem perceber haviam chegado a reta final de sua caminhada.


	15. Quero ficar preso em você

## Capítulo 15 - Quero ficar preso em você

Quando se separaram na noite anterior, Stan não teve oportunidade de se despedir apropriadamente, e na sexta-feira véspera do Evento do Clube de Debates, sentado no Ginásio, o moreno observava Kyle ao longe enquanto o ruivo fazia arremessos livres com David, Stan não tinha falado com Kyle direito, vieram juntos à escola, mas o ruivo estava concentrado em uma lista de possíveis tópicos para o Torneio em North Park.

— Hey, Stanley!

Sem que percebesse, Gary sentou ao lado do moreno o observando com atenção, Stan fingiu estar amarrando os cadarços do tênis para não o enfrentar, do outro lado da quadra podia ver Kenny conversando com Tweek, Clyde surgiu jogando um braço por cima do ombro de Tweek e o carregou para longe de Kenny, que ficou com uma expressão divertida no rosto observando Tweek se juntar ao restante da Gang de Craig, este último que aliás, estava quieto e, com a expressão vazia de sempre, encarava Kenny de longe.

— Hey, Gary!

O moreno sorriu fracamente para o recém-chegado, tentando evitar a conversa constrangedora que tiveram no dia que ele fora em sua casa e o encontrara com Kyle.

— Está nervoso para amanhã? Estamos acertados sobre o horário, certo? — Gary questionou, seu olhar era intenso.

— Gary, tem certeza que não quer ir no ônibus escolar? — Stan questionou já sabendo a resposta, mas não podia evitar de ser esperançoso. — Seria divertido ir com todos!

Gary explodiu em um enorme sorriso.

— Não, querido... ir com o pessoal é muito barulhento, você precisa relaxar... — O loiro apertou os ombros de Stan, como uma massagem relaxante, os dedos dele fazendo pequenas flexões em alguns nós de tensão que Stan nem mesmo havia notado. — ... e também, estar em um grupo corta totalmente a ideia de exclusividade, vou dirigir com você até lá, já tenho minha carteira de motorista e posso fazer essa pequena viagem.

Stan endureceu os ombros ainda mais, o tratamento íntimo e gentil deixava-o alerta, e mesmo as mãos macias de Gary o machucaram um pouco devido a tensão.

— Cara, não tem exclusividade nenhuma em ir a um Torneio de Debates, eu faço isso pelo Kyle!

O moreno riu secamente, Gary tirou as mãos dos ombros dele como se acabasse de levar um choque.

— Sim, sei disso, mas quem convidou você fui eu, Stanley... é seu aniversário, e você mesmo me falou que Kyle vai estar bastante ocupado neste Torneio, especificamente.

Stan se encolheu um pouco, ele evitou voltar seus olhos para o local onde Kyle ainda acertava cestas com David.

— A festa é só depois do evento... tem certeza que quer ir? Vamos voltar para South Park só de madrugada...

— Bem, a festa é realmente pós-evento e começa às dez da noite! — Gary tirou uma mecha escura que caía no olho de Stan. — Mas, francamente, sei que o nosso Clube de Debates vai brilhar como nunca, estou mais interessado na festa e na companhia... não me importo a que horas voltarei para casa.

Stan o encarou tristemente.

— Kyle pode estar ainda mais ocupado do que imaginei. — O moreno falou dando de ombros, o sorriso torto dele confundia Gary. — Quer dizer, ele recebeu uma lista com 180 possíveis tópicos!

Gary parecia nem ouvir o que Stan falava, seus olhos como safiras brilhantes estavam fixos nos lábios do moreno, ele ergueu o polegar e acariciou o alto da maçã do rosto de Stan.

— Vou fazer seu aniversário ser uma data especial, Stan, prometo.

O loiro tinha as faces coradas muito de leve, ele sorriu encorajador, e se abaixou para amarrar o cadarço do outro tênis que Stan tinha ignorado, uma atitude que era muito adequada a um namorado atencioso.

Na quadra, David batia palmas tentando chamar a atenção para si.

— Kyle, pegue a bola, é a terceira que você erra! — O mexicano falou rindo, Jason ao lado dele tinha a sobrancelha erguida em observação. — É o lance do Torneio, certo? Sei que está ansioso, mas relaxe, cara!

Kyle voltou os olhos para David como se tivesse reparado só agora que o colega estava ali, ele apanhou a bola de basquete alaranjada atirada em sua direção, bateu contra o piso da quadra e encarou a cesta de onde estava, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e jogou.

— Oh, finalmente! Tava ficando chato já! — Foi a voz de Bradley Biggles que se ouviu, ele sorriu e apanhou a bola. — Vamos, Jason, vamos terminar essa surra!

David caminhou até Kyle preocupado enquanto Biggles e Jason se reposicionavam.

— Cara, foi mal. — O ruivo se desculpou.

— Kyle, sei que está nervoso, mas como falamos mais cedo, é inútil tentar adivinhar os tópicos, você sabe que pode lidar com qualquer um deles!

Kyle nem ouvia, estava olhando fixamente para Gary abaixado em frente às pernas de Stan, o moreno falava algo para o outro e a posição íntima deles fez o estômago de Kyle embrulhar, ainda não podia superar a ideia de que o seu Super Melhor Amigo estaria em uma festa com Gary, em seu aniversário... Kyle tinha tantos planos para esta noite...

David se afastou e eles recomeçaram um jogo de dois contra dois, onde rapidamente Jason e Bradley Biggles venciam por um largo escore, outra vez.

A troca de passes começou e Kyle não ouviu as instruções gritadas por David, porque seus olhos ainda estavam em Stan, o moreno ergueu a cabeça e encarou Kyle, por um milésimo de segundo os olhos verde esmeralda prenderam-se ao azul cobalto, eles trocaram um olhar intenso.

— KYLE!!!!

O ruivo voltou o rosto meio assustado com o grito de Jason, mas tudo o que ele viu foi um borrão cor de laranja.

**_BAM!!_ **

Em um segundo Kyle mal podia se segurar, ele caiu de joelhos no chão e sua mão voou para o rosto, ardia e latejava, seus olhos encheram de água e ele sentiu algo quente e fluído escorrendo entre seus dedos, quando o ruivo olhou para o lado viu a bola de basquete quicando sozinha na quadra e uma olhada rápida notou que suas mãos estavam cobertas de sangue, ele tentou respirar, mas algo obstruía o oxigênio, o silêncio era opressor, ele tentou se erguer, mas seus pés vacilaram e repentinamente tudo ao alcance de seus olhos estava preto.

Stan ouviu o nome de Kyle gritado em forma de aviso, ele viu quando a bola acertou em cheio o rosto do amigo e assistiu como em câmera lenta Kyle vacilando e caindo em seus joelhos, um instante foi mais do que necessário para Stan se pôr de pé, empurrar Gary de forma deselegante e disparar pulando os assentos das arquibancadas de dois em dois, como se fosse escadas, voando direto para o ruivo.

Assim que Stan chegou na quadra, mais ligeiro do que qualquer outro colega, se abaixou rente a Kyle, tocando seu rosto empapado de sangue.

— Kyle... Kyle, está me ouvindo? Kyle! — Stan olhou em volta, seu desespero estava começando a sair do controle. — Ele apagou! Porra!!

Token atravessou os colegas e se agachou ao lado de Stan, ele assistiu o moreno chamando pelo amigo, Kyle abriu os olhos aos poucos, Stan riu aliviado ao ver a íris verde, límpida, mas ainda confusa, Token ergueu a mão na frente do rosto de Kyle.

— Kyle, quantos dedos tem aqui? — O Capitão do Time de Basquete perguntou.

— Três...? — Kyle respondeu meio confuso.

Stan alisou o rosto e a cabeça dele, observando se não havia nenhum inchaço, a professora de Educação Física chegou à cena e se abaixou tomando o pulso do aluno caído.

— Kyle... consegue levantar? Sua cabeça está doendo? — Stan perguntou tentando manter a voz calma.

O ruivo aprofundou as sobrancelhas, ele tocou a cabeça, juntando sua mão a de Stan, e então desceu os dedos para o nariz.

— Minha cabeça não, mas meu nariz dói demais.

Token e Stan trocaram um olhar.

— Droga, será que pode ter quebrado o nariz? — A voz de Stan era apenas um sussurro.

— Black, Marsh, levem o Broflovski para a enfermaria. — A professora comandou, Token e Stan ficaram de pé imediatamente puxando o colega com cuidado, Kyle se ergueu também.

Stan fez menção de que iria pegar Kyle no colo, tentando segurá-lo por trás dos joelhos, mas o ruivo afastou a mão dele, o nariz ainda sangrava, bem menos do que no início, mas suficiente para pingar e manchar sua jaqueta.

— Estou bem, caras. — Kyle falou. — Sério. Foi só uma bolada, isso acontece toda hora, não sei porque todos estão tão preocupados.

— Tem um evento de proporções homéricas prestes a acontecer, se você estiver fora, o responsável pelo Clube de Debates vai me esfolar viva, e não estou interessada, minha sessão de tortura foi segunda-feira na depilação. — A professora de Educação Física respondeu com um meio sorriso.

— Professora, posso levar o Kyle sozinho? Ele está caminhando, então não precisa dois de nós, certo?

— O que acha, Broflovski?

— Tudo bem, estou okay.

Token acenou e assistiu enquanto Kyle deixava a quadra.

Eles saíram do ginásio e caminharam em direção ao posto de enfermagem da escola, Stan encarou a expressão séria de Kyle.

— Está sentindo dor?

— Não, só um pouco... no nariz.

Na Enfermaria, o enfermeiro analisou o rosto de Kyle, fez uma limpeza apurada e entregou a ele uma compressa de gelo e pediu que segurasse no nariz pressionando com força, sem interrupção.

— Aconselho a fazer algum exame de imagem e observe se sentirá tonturas ao longo do dia. — O Enfermeiro falou após o momento longo de silêncio, anotando tudo na ficha de estudante de Kyle. — O nariz não está quebrado por um milagre e o sangramento só ocorreu porque alguns vasinhos se romperam com a pancada, mas não foi nada relevante, vamos segurar essa compressa por uma hora ou assim, e não haverá nem hematoma para contar a história.

Ele deu mais algumas instruções e deixou Stan e Kyle lá, o moreno sentou na cama da enfermaria ao lado do ruivo.

— Kyle, você está bem? — Rebecca estourou a porta da enfermaria contra a parede, com dois passos estava jogada no pescoço de Kyle, ofegante e assustada, o observava a uma curtíssima distância, tocando o rosto de Kyle com preocupação. — David viu tudo de perto, eu estava na sala dos equipamentos!

Stan assistiu David com os ombros encolhidos entrando silenciosamente.

— A professora garantiu a ela que não era grande coisa, mas essa menina _és loca por ti_ , Kyle. — David riu calorosamente.

Rebecca alisava os cachos de Kyle para ter certeza de que ele estava bem, de repente ela percebeu o agasalho do uniforme de Educação Física que ele vestia, todo ensanguentado.

— Meu Deus! Tire isso, olha esse sangue todo, por favor!

Sem questionar Kyle abriu o agasalho, e ficou só com a camiseta cinza claro do uniforme, os mamilos dele saltaram contra o tecido por conta do ar gelado, o rosto de Stan ficou vermelho ao observar isso.

— Você está com frio? — Ela olhou para Stan. — O que está fazendo? Dê sua jaqueta para o seu amigo!

Ainda sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos mamilos espetados de Kyle, Stan sem saber porquê, obedeceu ao comando de Rebecca, ele tirou a jaqueta e entregou para o ruivo, a própria garota o vestiu, ajustando a peça sobre os ombros largos do ruivo, para que Kyle não soltasse a bolsa de gelo.

Os três rapazes ficaram em silêncio enquanto Rebecca molhava a jaqueta de Kyle em água fria na pia da sala, para remover o sangue fresco.

Eles levaram alguns minutos tentando convencer Rebecca de que tudo estaria bem, e que sábado não estaria prejudicado (muito menos o nariz aquilino de Kyle), o Torneio de Debates seria um sucesso, por algum tempo o tópico se converteu em suposições sobre quais seriam os tópicos do torneio.

Assim que Rebecca ficou convencida de que Kyle estava bem, ela e David se despediram e saíram, deixando Stan e Kyle à sós.

— Me deixe... só... — Stan falou apanhando a compressa da mão do ruivo.

O moreno segurou a compressa para Kyle, assistindo de perto o ruivo fechar os olhos cansado, foram alguns minutos apreciando os cílios acobreados pairando contra a pele pálida, as sardas de Kyle adoravelmente espalhadas ao longo de suas maçãs do rosto, se dissipando ao redor do nariz coberto pela bolsa de gelo.

Stan estava dolorido de vontade de tocá-lo.

Passado cerca de uma hora ou mais, o enfermeiro voltou surpreendendo Stan alisando os cachos de Kyle e tocando o nariz do ruivo à procura de dores, com um pigarrear alto o profissional fez Stan dar um pulo e ficar de pé, Kyle então foi dispensado, mas o enfermeiro entregou a ele um papel com um endereço e um horário.

— Marquei o exame, seus pais já foram avisados então, não se preocupe, basta levar Marsh, sei que o Sr. E a Srª Broflovski estão no trabalho.

— Vou com você fazer esse exame. — Stan falou instantaneamente, o enfermeiro sorriu para ele, claro que Marsh iria, ele e Kyle eram como uma coisa só desde o Jardim de Infância.

— Certo, agora fora da minha enfermaria, vão namorar em outro lugar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tweek estava saindo da escola com Craig, mas se separou do moreno para alcançar Kenny que conversava com Clyde e Token.

— Cara, Kyle se machucou sério? — O loiro perguntou, Craig estava ao lado dele silencioso. — Uma pancada no rosto pode afetar o sistema neurológico e ele pode morrer!!

Desde que ouvira o baque da bola com o rosto de Kyle, Tweek já esgotara as teorias de como se pode morrer lentamente ao receber uma inocente bolada no rosto, começou sobre como os neurônios podem entrar em colapso, até concluir que algum tipo de morte instantânea com efeito atrasado era a melhor opção, uma vez que Kyle então poderia se despedir dos amigos, e Tweek dividira as preocupações com Craig, que ouviu atentamente, adorando as possibilidades trágicas que a mente do loiro de cabelos espetados criava.

— Não foi nada grave, falamos com o enfermeiro, parece que nem um hematoma ficou, eles colocaram uma bolsa de gelo e Kyle segurou por uma hora. — Token falou. — Ele foi fazer uns exames na Clínica do centro, só por precaução.

— Não morreu, então podemos ir embora. — Craig falou já se afastando.

— Craig é _tão_ insensível, uma bolada daquelas dói pra caralho, mesmo que o Stan nunca ligue quando um de nós se machuca nos treinos do time de Futebol. — Clyde observou. — A bola de basquete é muito mais pesada que a de futebol, e Kyle só não estragou o narizinho dele porque colocaram compressa fria.

— Não ligo pro nariz dele. — Craig respondeu mostrando o dedo para Clyde. — Só quero ir comer alguma coisa. Vamos, Tweek.

— Hey, hey, hey... esperem aí um pouquinho! — A voz de Kenny era brincalhona. — Tweek, você tem um compromisso comigo e o Leo... aliás, ele já está indo pra lá!

Craig manteve sua expressão impassível, ele apenas olhou para Tweek e o loiro o conhecia o suficiente para saber que era um olhar questionador.

— Tenho que acabar umas coisas. — Tweek encolheu os ombros.

— É, vou deixar tudo bem _acabadinho_ hoje... — Kenny respondeu puxando Tweek pelo ombro. — Vamos logo, cara, o Leo está esperando.

Kenny se afastou levando Tweek consigo, ambos olhavam para Craig, Kenny tinha um sorriso sujo no rosto, mas o moreno desviou o olhar e deu as costas para eles, caminhando na direção oposta, Clyde e Token trocaram um olhar e em seguida aceleraram o passo para alcançar Craig.

Clyde chegou primeiro ao lado do amigo.

— Estamos indo na direção errada, parceiro. — Ele falou para Craig com cuidado, ajustando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta do Denver Broncos.

— Não estamos não. — Craig respondeu secamente. — Estamos dando a volta na quadra e vamos pra casa do Token.

— Não quero ir na casa do Token, cara, tenho um encontro com a Bebe mais tarde! — Clyde reclamou. — É sexta-feira!

— Não ligo. — O moreno respondeu puxando o _chullo_ e apertando o passo.

— Eu também tenho um encontro hoje. — Token falou cuidadosamente. — Vou levar a Nichole em um restaurante francês em Denver...

— _Francês_? Por que vocês não comem pizza como os mortais normais? — Clyde zombou encarando os olhos escuros de Token. — Tem que ser uma porra de um restaurante chique?

Craig continuou caminhando, com o rosto impassível ele praticamente esmagava a neve com seus pés.

— Não quero saber que caralhos vocês vão fazer, eu vou pra casa do Token, jogar a porra do GTA na tela de 75 polegadas.

O moreno acelerou, com suas pernas longas se distanciando rapidamente, os outros dois encolheram os ombros e puxaram o celular, cada um mandando mensagem para sua respectiva namorada.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tweek abriu a porta, Kenny tinha o braço por cima de Butters e sorria como um louco, eles tinham poucas coisas para repassar e esta atividade com Tweek estava com as horas contadas.

Os garotos deixaram os casacos no cabideiro da entrada, as botas de neve dos visitantes ladearam com as de Tweek e em seguida todos foram para o quarto.

— Ah, estou exausto... não sei porque eles obrigam quem faz qualquer Clube Esportivo a frequentar a aula de Educação Física, isso não é para pessoas normais! — Kenny se lamentou atirando-se na cama de Tweek.

O loiro anfitrião tirou o casaco azul royal e dobrou carinhosamente, guardando-o dentro de seu armário em meio as suas outras roupas, ele resistiu ao impulso de acariciar e cheirar a peça, relembrando o cheiro do dono, então voltou os olhos verde-avelãs para Kenny.

— Você cansado? Não fode, Kenny. — Tweek apontou, Kenny se ergueu nos cotovelos encarando Tweek com um beicinho. — Você tem mais energia do que qualquer um de nós!

Tweek procurou os olhos azuis árticos de Butters, o pequeno Stotch acenou positivamente.

— Você deve ser movido a energia do frio, Ken, não é possível... depois da nossa ida até Denver e... aquela... coisa toda... nossa, desmaiei exausto, mesmo com o Bradders lá... me senti culpado em não conversar com ele direito. — Butters declarou organizando os itens que usariam hoje, combinados durante o caminho até a casa de Tweek.

— É, mas compensou deixando ele dormir na sua cama. — Kenny declarou.

Tweek ergueu a sobrancelha de leve, a voz de Kenny tinha dado uma vacilada e isso era uma novidade, Butters tinha um sorriso suave no rosto.

— Bradders dorme como um anjo, nem percebi que ele estava lá!

Kenny venceu a primeira onda de despeito e se ergueu da cama, ele caminhou até Butters, apanhou o objeto cilíndrico dos dedos longos do pequeno loiro e sacudiu na mão aos olhos límpidos, se aproveitando da sua favorável diferença de altura correu a mão na cintura de Butters, sussurrando.

— Hey, Leo, estou tão cheio de energia agora mesmo... você quer... usar isso comigo? — Ele falou sedutor.

Tweek bufou assistindo, ele se voltou para a porta e jogou um olhar entediado para os outros dois.

— Sério, quero terminar isso hoje, então flertem depois, vou fazer um café, trarei algo para vocês.

Kenny não soltou Butters, mas sim o objeto que tinha em mãos, quando Tweek saiu pela porta deixando-os a sós as duas mãos de Kenny serpentearam ao redor da cintura de Butters, o pressionando contra si, ele ergueu-o do chão e o carregou até a cama.

Os dois respiraram pesadamente, Butters engoliu com dificuldade, mas mantinha o olhar corajoso preso nos orbes celestes brilhantes de Kenny.

— Ken... me solte... — A voz de Butters era rouca, pouco mais que um murmúrio, e isso só fez o coração de Kenny ainda mais agitado. — ...ou não vou responder por mim.

— Ah, Leo... não me provoque desse jeito... sabe que fico louco quando você é tão malvado assim...

Butters usou sua agilidade de ex-dançarino e melhor armador do time de basquete para sair dos braços de Kenny e montar sobre a virilha dele, ousado o pequeno Stotch se inclinou e seus lábios ficaram a um milímetro da boca surpresa e semiaberta de Kenny, Butters ainda se moveu para a frente e para trás, esfregando-se na ereção já totalmente desperta do outro loiro.

Ambos gemeram baixinho, Butters pairou sobre o rosto de Kenny, os lábios quase se encostando, Kenny salivava com vontade de provar o gosto direto daquela boca deliciosa.

— Acha que podemos aquecer um pouco... antes do Tweek voltar? — Butters questionou inseguro. — Não quero que ele se sinta... sabe... _traído_.

A voz de Butters era apenas um sussurro um segundo antes dele descer os lábios e beijar o pescoço quente de Kenny, as mãos do outro subiram brincando nas costas e rapidamente eles eram uma bagunça arfante, a boca de Butters espalhando beijos por todo os pescoço e mandíbula de Kenny, enquanto as mãos de Kenny apertavam o traseiro de Butters sem piedade.

— ARGHH!! SÉRIO?? JESUS CRISTO!!!

Tweek surgiu de repente, só a força da presença dele fez seu grito alto o bastante para atirar Butters do outro lado do quarto, Kenny continuou esparramado na cama, na mesma posição, com os olhos fechados e um sorriso estúpido no rosto.

— Ah, eu vou... eu vou... pegar uma água!

Butters correu pela porta, um segundo depois o som de água da torneira do banheiro foi ouvido, e corria à toda ralo abaixo, Tweek rodou os olhos colocando uma bandeja com três canecas de café e alguns cupcakes sobre a escrivaninha.

Ele encarava Kenny com olhar crítico.

— _Twinkie_... você é um monstro do caralho, sabia disso? — Kenny respondeu sentando, ele observou a própria ereção latejando contra o tecido de seu uniforme de Educação Física. — Só porque você e o Craig deram uns fodidos amassos noite passada, não significa que todos nós ficamos saciados, cara.

Tweek sentou na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha, de costas para Kenny ele apanhou a caneca do meio tomando um bom gole da bebida quente e amarga que lhe dava sempre ânimo extra.

Ele suspirou.

— Não é como você pensa. — Tweek respondeu. — Acho que o Craig não pensa em mim assim.

Kenny gargalhou.

— Não fode! — O loiro atirou. — Você está tão fodidamente enganado que nem posso começar esse argumento, é simplesmente a maior burrice que eu já ouvi!

— Bem, dormi como um anjo na mesma cama que ele, e advinha? — Tweek falou sombrio. — Nada.

— Cara, foi a porra do cavalheirismo! — Kenny apontou. — Craig tem o estranho poder de manter as emoções dele, os sentimentos, o caralho à quatro, tudo sob controle o tempo todo, você deveria saber.

Kenny estava lendo no rosto de Tweek, toda a expressão declarava que _sim_ , ele sabia, mas ainda assim...

— Eu também estava tão cansado que só desmaiei lá. — Ele ergueu a caneca e bebeu um gole vantajoso de café. — Quando acordei... ugh... estava sozinho e...

— ... com a barraca armada e pronta pra festa? — Kenny caminhou até Tweek. — Cara, isso é normal, quem garante que o Craig não acordou do mesmo jeito?

— Talvez. — Tweek respondeu zombando. — Estou sob a merda da sua má influência, de qualquer forma.

Kenny o abraçou por trás acariciando os cabelos de Tweek, a cadeira entre eles fornecendo a proteção que Tweek precisava.

— Insegurança em relação ao Craig não combina com você, _Twinkie_... — Kenny brincou com as mechas espetadas do outro. — ...porra, você sabe que todas as noites Craig reza fervorosamente para a religião dele, pedindo o seu corpo pálido, loiro, nu e trêmulo na cama dele. Sabe disso, porra!

— Religião dele?

— Sim, o Caminho do Punho... — Kenny respondeu lambendo os lábios, ele girou Tweek na cadeira, colocando o loiro de frente para ele. — Garanto que ele apresenta lindas, úmidas e opulentas “oferendas”, com o punho, nessas orações...

Kenny fazia gestos sugestivos de vai e vem com a mão fechada em frente à própria virilha.

O gestual óbvio de masturbação.

— Cala a boca, filho da puta. — Tweek atirou, mas sorriu com o rosto corado.

Para alívio do anfitrião, Butters voltou à cena, com o rosto mais calmo e sorriso doce.

— Okay, senhores, vamos dar início aos trabalhos. — Butters declarou, fechando a porta. — Ken, já que está pronto e animado, ajude o Tweek a arrumar a cama para podermos... sabe...

— Sim, Senhor! — Kenny respondeu prontamente, dando um gole na bebida que Tweek tinha trazido, ele segurou a caneca cor de laranja que já era sua cativa na residência dos Tweak, e estendeu a caneca azul-celeste para Butters. — Tweek, preciso do seu corpo bem ali, vamos, mecha essa bunda gostosa!

— Vai se foder, Kenny!

Duas horas depois eles estavam suados e ofegantes, Kenny já havia tirado até a camiseta, seu peito sardento estava deixando Butters ainda mais agitado, ele limpava o suor do rosto e evitava encarar os mamilos duros de Kenny com determinação; Tweek por sua vez dobrou as mangas da camiseta expondo os ombros, estava desesperado por um banho, seu corpo parecia pegajoso, mas ele encarou os outros dois sorrindo, estava excepcionalmente satisfeito.

— Só mais um pouco, Butters, ah, homem... estou tão pertinho...

Então a campainha tocou, alta e clara avisando que alguém estava na porta e isso atrapalharia os afazeres daqueles três.

— Ah, nossa, será que é o Craig? — Butters saltou para longe de Tweek.

— Porra, só se tivermos uma sorte do caralho! — Kenny ficou parado no meio do quarto com o olhar mais malicioso que ele era capaz de fazer.

Tweek correu para a janela, mas fosse quem fosse, estava embaixo da entrada e não dava para ele saber.

A campainha soou outra vez, agora tinha batidas na porta, ecoando através do primeiro andar da casa.

Tweek deu um salto, ele levou dois segundos para reagir.

— AHHH!! MEUS DEUS!! — Tweek levou as duas mãos até a cabeça, puxando os cabelos. — E se for o Craig? E se ele... DESCOBRIR TUDO? WAAAHHH!!

— Ué? Você não vai mostrar a ele tudo, cedo ou tarde? Que porras importa se ele ver agora? Você está tão pronto, cara. — Kenny determinou. — Vou deitar aqui e esperar... Craig pode se animar e querer me usar também!

Butters foi até Tweek e retirou as mãos dele dos cabelos, evitando que Tweek arrancasse as mechas louras.

— Tweek... calma, amiguinho... respire fundo... — Butters incitou. — Vá lá embaixo e atenda a porta... seja quem for, despache... certo? Tudo bem?

Os olhos de Tweek estavam arregalados, todas as piores possibilidades correndo em seu cérebro, mas Butters segurou o rosto dele, se esticou levemente e plantou um beijo demorado na bochecha de Tweek, o calor dos lábios de Butters acalmando Tweek aos poucos.

Kenny automaticamente sentou na beirada da cama, observando com olhos saltados.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Tweek... vai lá atender a porta, você já fez isso outras vezes nessa semana, nós vamos terminar aqui. — Butters determinou com um sorriso meigo.

A campainha tocou pela terceira vez, o som fazendo Tweek voltar a si.

— Tudo bem. Ah, Deus!!

Tweek se afastou, ele disparou pelo corredor, os dois loiros restantes no quarto se entreolharam escutando as passadas aceleradas de Tweek descendo os degraus.

Butters e Kenny começaram a guardar algumas evidências mais explícitas do que estavam fazendo antes, até porque aparentemente, a conversa com a pessoa que estava na porta poderia demorar, quando Butters sentou na cama para jogar algo na gaveta secreta de Tweek, Kenny sentou-se ao colo do pequeno Stotch, rapidamente cruzando as pernas por trás do outro, fazendo com que Butters ofegasse em surpresa.

— Ken... — Ele murmurou. — Não faz isso.

— Por quê? — Kenny sorriu. — Hm... Quer vir em um lugar comigo depois?

Kenny assistiu deliciado quando Butters fechou lentamente os olhos, em seguida abriu só um pouco, observando Kenny por trás dos cílios claros.

— Preciso estar em casa antes das 22hs... — Butters sussurrou e mordeu os lábios quando Kenny se moveu em seu colo. — Por favor, Ken... saia do meu... ah... ahhghh... Keeen...

— Ainda não são nem 8 da noite... temos algum tempo... vem, por favor... — Kenny apertou o peito rente ao de Butters, sem camiseta ele estremeceu com a maciez da roupa de Butters em seus mamilos arrepiados, e gemeu sentindo o hálito quente do outro em seu pescoço. — ...por favor, Leo...

Em meio à privação das capacidades de raciocínio que Kenny sempre impunha, Butters acenou lentamente com a cabeça.

— Tá... tá bom... — Ele gemeu. — Agora sai, Ken... estou tentando não ficar animado...

Ele mal terminou de falar e a porta do quarto abriu, Butters acordou totalmente do ápice de entorpecimento e encarou dois pares de olhos verdes os fitando, Kenny abraçou-o mais forte, de costas para o recém-chegado.

— Cara? — Essa voz... essa irritação ardente... — Que porra??

_A VOZ_ , Kenny totalmente reconheceu a voz exasperada, ele saltou do colo de Butters e pulou no dono da voz, Tweek girou os olhos.

— Ah, caralho, agora sim a festa vai ficar completa!! Porra, cara, você vai se juntar? — Kenny tentou agarrar o pescoço do recém-chegado.

Mas ele sabia que este era um cara mais difícil de encantar, certamente o charme de Kenny não era páreo, ele foi afastado com um empurrão clássico.

— Kenny! Cara, quando Tweek me falou que você era a arma secreta dele, nem acreditei, mas realmente ele deu uma chance pra você... agora sai de perto de mim com isso aí! — Kyle apontou para a virilha de Kenny, um volume censurável acusava as atividades desinibidas do loiro. — E coloca uma camiseta, pelo amor de Abraão!

Kyle jogou um olhar com a sobrancelha erguida para Butters que tinha o blusão dele espalhado no colo e as duas mãos plantadas nos joelhos.

— Hey, Kyle... — Butters disse timidamente. — Você ficou ótimo, não tem nenhum roxinho no seu nariz, hein!

— É, cara, parece que o gelo é mágico mesmo, uma hora de compressa e olha só. — O ruivo voltou a olhar para Tweek, as sobrancelhas ruivas cada vez mais altas. — Se quiser terminar, posso voltar depois.

— Estávamos só ajustando, acho que podemos ficar por aqui, já estamos bem pertinho. — Tweek falou apanhando um frasco do chão, Kenny havia gasto quase tudo, como Tweek imaginou que aconteceria. Kyle observou o objeto com olhar interrogativo. — Caras, vou ajudar o Kyle numa coisa, vamos encerrar por hoje.

Feliz da vida, Butters se levantou e vestiu o blusão, puxando desajeitadamente a barra para cobrir até o alto das coxas, e o resquício de ereção do assalto anterior. Kenny o seguiu, eles pegaram suas mochilas.

— Já que fomos dispensados em prol do Kyle, vamos nos consolar mutuamente. — Kenny fez um beicinho, observando Kyle juntar algo do chão e entregar a Tweek, que atirou na gaveta secreta. — Se bem que com essa bunda, até eu me dispensaria...

— Vai pra porra, Kenny! — Kyle se esquivou um segundo antes de Kenny alcançar o traseiro dele. — Que diabos?

— Ah, bem, então, é... nos falamos amanhã, eu acho! — Butters disse brincando com os polegares. — Até mais, amigos!

Kyle acenou, largando a mochila na cama de Tweek, enquanto o anfitrião levava os outros até a porta.

— Mando mensagens para vocês! — Tweek falou. — Mas é quase nada agora.

— Você está tão pertinho, hein, tigrão? — Kenny tocou nos cabelos de Tweek. — Quem diria... nosso pupilo se tornará um homem crescido, Leo...

Kenny beijou o rosto de Tweek, e foi chutado de leve nas canelas.

— Mas o Ken tem razão, Tweek... vou sentir falta de... sabe... a coisa toda...

Tweek sorriu timidamente, suas bochechas coraram de leve.

— Obrigado, caras.

— Só não esqueça de gritar meu nome quando o Craig chupar o seu p...

— KEN!! — Butters deu um empurrão nele e o jogou para longe da porta da Residência dos Tweak. — Vamos aguardar sua mensagem, Tweek, tenha uma boa noite!

— Se comporte, McCormick, ou invocarei minhas tempestades para punir você! — Tweek fechou a porta sorrindo.

Butters e Kenny caminharam lado a lado, o frio começou a rastejar na pele ainda úmida de suor deles.

— Você está agitado hoje, Ken. — Butters declarou fechando o casaco.

— É ele que me provoca! — Kenny apontou com o polegar para a casa de Tweek que ficava para trás. —Você vem comigo?

Ele questionou, olhando Butters de lado. O outro loiro encarou a neve que começava a cair bem fininha.

— Tá nevando, Ken... não sei...

— Você disse que vinha!

Butters mordeu os lábios, o olhar decepcionado de Kenny era como uma faca em sua carne.

— Vamos fazer assim: Você vem comigo!

Os olhos azuis de Kenny brilharam através da neve que caía.

— Isso seria bom pra caralho também!

Butters pegou a mão dele e deram meia volta, o pequeno loiro arrastando Kenny pelas calçadas, a respiração dos dois formando nuvens de calor escapulindo de seus lábios.

Alguns minutos depois, Kenny observava um prédio que outrora pode ter sido imponente, mas agora não passava de um armazém abandonado, Butters o levou pela lateral do local e eles se depararam com uma porta pequena, parecia um esconderijo, Butters largou a mão de Kenny e se antecipou, abrindo com uma combinação secreta um cadeado coberto de falsa fuligem.

Quando Butters empurrou a porta e apertou um interruptor, uma única lâmpada brilhou no vasto espaço, Kenny assoviou.

— Caralho! É o esconderijo do Chaos! — Ele olhou tudo, executando um giro de 360º impressionado, fazia anos que estivera ali pela última vez, não lembrava como chegara lá na ocasião, por isso desconhecia o endereço.

Butters olhou por cima do ombro e fechou a porta calmamente, em seguida se dirigiu a uma escada, Kenny o seguiu, os passos dos dois interrompiam o silêncio como seda rasgando no ar.

No mezanino, Butters soltou a mochila em um canto, assim como o blusão que vestia, ele ficou observando Kenny largar a mochila também, eles se observaram, Butters soprou o ar vagarosamente.

— Gosto de vir aqui, mantive o lugar porque às vezes... me sinto sozinho, isolado... e preciso... sabe... preciso... me reencontrar. — Butters falou brincando com os polegares. — De vez em quando parece que estou preso dentro de mim... então venho aqui, e penso, então me reencontro...

Kenny o encarava fechando a expressão aos poucos, seus olhos cerúleos eram graves quando ele se aproximou.

— Você não precisa se sentir assim, Leo... eu quero amparar você. — Kenny sussurrou, as palavras dele se espalharam no peito de Butters, o aquecendo. — Quero que se sinta acolhido, quero que me deixe te encontrar.

As mãos de Kenny enredaram-se pelo rosto angelical de Butters, uma de cada lado, escorregando até alcançar a nuca, os lábios quase tocando.

— Você já me encontrou, Ken...

Kenny pousou os lábios no pescoço de Butters, tão branco, imaculado, tão perfeito... uma mão desceu da nuca e tocou o peito do pequeno Stotch, extraindo a camiseta dele, houve um estremecimento e Kenny tirou a própria jaqueta vestindo-a em Butters, queria o cheiro de Butters ali quando fosse para casa, Kenny desnudou o próprio tórax, deixando a peça cair e sentindo as batidas cada vez mais aceleradas dentro do peito dele, queria tocar o coração de Butters, tomá-lo para si, ampará-lo, protegê-lo.

Butters deixou-se abraçar, as mãos brincando nos mamilos de Kenny, apertando-os, sentindo o calor que emanava do corpo de Kenny, sentindo na alma cada suspiro que rastejava contra sua pele, calafrios já formavam um frenesi em sua espinha, arrepiando-o, o cheiro inebriante de Kenny o deixando tonto, flexível, pacífico... destemido.

— Vem, Ken...

Kenny foi puxado para o lado, havia um sofá que ele não havia notado, e ao contato com suas costas o estofado se revelou confortável, a respiração foi interrompida quando Butters se movia rente a ele, a boca aberta em busca de ar, os lábios úmidos desceram encontrando os de Kenny.

O beijo foi tão calmo quanto uma chuva primaveril, começou um pouco tímido e cresceu em determinação, as línguas brincaram se provando, o sabor era doce, irresistível... flamejante.

Kenny murmurou em aprovação, apreciando a liderança, admirando os movimentos sutis que Butters fazia com os quadris, suas calças caíram em algum ponto porque ele sentiu o ar frio em suas pernas nuas, o peito dos dois pressionado, eles não sentiam frio verdadeiramente, não falavam, apenas reconheciam um ao outro, o calor corporal se elevou quando Kenny notou Butters prendendo um mamilo entre os dentes, os dedos de Kenny correram para os cabelos loiros claríssimos, ele abarcou o rosto de Butters com as duas mãos, o observando por trás da meia-luz de desejo que os envolvia.

Kenny enrolou o braço na cintura de Butters, a cueca boxer com estampa de Hello Kitty fez Kenny sorrir sentindo o traseiro macio, enquanto o outro esforçar-se em busca de algum contato, a virilha friccionando lentamente, como se não tivesse pressa, mas ainda quisesse muito aquilo...

— Ooohh... porra, Leo... caralho...

Ele gemeu quando Butters lambeu a base de sua mandíbula e empurrou a cueca dele para baixo, tocando o pênis ereto com a mão fria, de alguma forma Kenny sentiu que o próprio membro de Butters estava nu, provavelmente escapara pela borda da boxer de Hello Kitty e agora estava tocando as coxas de Kenny, molhado, vazando pré-gozo, fazendo Kenny morder os lábios.

— Poooorra... ah... seu pau... tão encharcado...

Kenny se empurrou no punho de Butters, que se agitava contra as pernas dele gemendo baixinho, o calor se elevando e as respirações ficando aceleradas, o lamento de Kenny liquidou o pouco controle que Butters ainda estava tentando manter, ele acalmou os quadris e apertou o pênis de Kenny na mão, manejando com agilidade, empurrando Kenny tão perto do orgasmo quanto possível.

— Vamos, Ken... preciso de você...

Foi como um comando de atendimento imediato, a voz de Butters rouca reverberou pela coluna de Kenny.

— Ahhhh... ahhhh... caralho... ahh... deus, Leo...

Os gemidos de Kenny eram um show à parte, Butters não esperava que ele fosse tão silencioso, mas a verdade era que o corpo de Kenny praticamente entrou em combustão e ele sentiu seu pau vibrar na mão de Butters, seu interior todo se aqueceu e explodiu em um orgasmo violento que fez com que ele se sacudisse por inteiro, ondulando o corpo, derramando-se nos dedos longos e delicados de Butters.

Kenny puxou os lábios de Butters para si, ele estava sem fôlego e praticamente não conseguia mesmo respirar, _“mas foda-se”_ , ele pensou, precisava desesperadamente sentir o gosto de Butters em sua boca, ele cravou os dedos no traseiro de Butters, empurrando toda a boxer para baixo, e o instigou a empurrar-se no vão entre suas coxas.

Mesmo com o beijo encobrindo seus sentidos, Butters gemeu e impulsionou-se, duas, três vezes contra as coxas suadas, a ponta do pênis tocando na base dos testículos de Kenny, mais algumas curtas investidas e ele sentiu o clímax vindo, o esperma não disparou, mas sim escorreu na pele de Kenny, quente, saindo aos poucos, lentamente, abundante, enquanto Butters retribuía o beijo ofegando contra a boca de Kenny.

O ritmo se acalmou progressivamente, Butters ainda tentava respirar, Kenny puxava o ar aos poucos, o pulmão queimando com o esforço.

— Você me encontrou há muito tempo, Ken... e desde então, quero ficar preso em você... somente em você.

O sorriso de Kenny era óbvio, brilhante na escuridão.


	16. Não quero mais isso

## Capítulo 16 - Não quero mais isso

Depois de uma hora na Clínica para exames com Kyle, Stan finalmente chegou em casa, ele agradeceu mentalmente a sua mãe por deixar um lanche pronto, era um enorme sanduíche natural, guardado carinhosamente na geladeira envolto em papel filme, Stan quase o abocanhou com plástico e tudo, ele percebeu que havia armazenado ali outro sanduíche igual, pizza congelada e mais refrigerantes que o normal.

Sharon provavelmente pensara em Kyle, pois hoje era o Dia Universal da Festa do Pijama dele e Kyle, e pela lógica de rodízio tradicional hoje era a vez de Stan ser o anfitrião, mas enquanto esperavam atendimento para os exames na Clínica, o ruivo explicara que excepcionalmente nesta semana seria impossível seguir a programação.

_“Cara, se não tivesse esses 180 tópicos, mas isso está me apavorando.”_

Foi o que Stan ouvira de Kyle, e sabia por experiência própria que era melhor deixar o ruivo fazer as coisas como queria, ele era teimoso de qualquer forma e mesmo quando Stan o convidou para entrar e apenas tomar um suco, Kyle rejeitou o convite e fizera questão de ir para casa, seguindo o comportamento mais dramático do que o usual quando Stan se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo, Kyle rapidamente despachou o oferecimento, e tudo o que o moreno recebeu foi um agradecimento acompanhado de um sorriso esfuziante, Kyle recusou a oferta, dizendo que precisava se concentrar nos tópicos do Torneio, e que usaria a noite para fazer pesquisas sobre os assuntos que não dominava.

Stan terminou de lanchar, lavou seu copo e subiu as escadas, pronto para tomar um banho, tentando calar o sentimento de abandono, afinal de contas, a vida do moreno não girava em torno de Kyle e as escolhas dele.

Depois de tomar uma ducha demorada, Stan ligou o notebook e acomodou-se calmamente na cama, vestiu apenas uma calça de pijama branca e folgada com estampa infantil, ele acessou o navegador e decidiu por achar algo para assistir na Netflix, alguma comédia boba qualquer, precisava relaxar e dormir cedo, ele teria um fim de semana agitado pela frente.

Passados pouco mais de trinta minutos de um filme onde a protagonista nerd amante de animais conseguia chamar a atenção do crush que era um jock, destaque da Equipe de Natação, Stan estava tentando não imaginar Token e Nichole desempenhando os papéis principais, mas quase gritou quando os dois protagonistas ficaram sozinhos no final da Festa na Piscina na mansão do cara (e só por isso Stan não conseguiu mais evitar de pensar em Token e a namorada dele), quando a campainha soou alto, o moreno aprofundou as sobrancelhas e, após o segundo toque desceu descalço para atender. 

— Boa Noite, Stanley! — O moreno ouviu assim que abriu a porta, o sorriso fulgurante de Gary reluzia para ele. — Perdoe-me por não ter ligado, ou mandado uma mensagem antes, simplesmente estava perto, então... posso entrar?

Stan sacudiu a cabeça, já passava das 18 horas e o céu já tinha aquele azul escuro do entardecer, o moreno parecia um pouco confuso com esta visita repentina, ele deu um passo para o lado permitindo a passagem de Gary, assim que entrou o loiro colocou o casaco azul celeste acolchoado cuidadosamente pendurado no cabideiro de entrada, tirou os calçados, e sorriu novamente para Stan.

— Então... hm, o que o traz aqui, Gary? — O moreno perguntou observando os olhos de Gary correr abaixo de seu rosto, em direção ao seu corpo. — Posso ajudar em algo?

Pela primeira vez o loiro deixou seu olhar correr pelo peito nu de Stan, os orbes pararam nos mamilos beges um segundo antes de Gary encarar os próprios pés constrangido, Stan percebeu tarde demais que estava vestindo nada além de sua calça de pijama.

— Ah... bem, eu... — Gary lambeu os lábios olhando para longe de Stan. — Só queria ver você... fiquei sabendo sobre o que aconteceu com... Kyle, e aparentemente você ficou bem abalado.

— Kyle está ótimo. — Declarou Stan cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, encolhendo-se um pouco sem perceber, Gary deu uma olhada para as escadas, Stan entendeu o que ele pensava. — Ele não está aqui, foi para casa, precisa se preparar para o Evento.

Gary anuiu levemente, ele observou Stan com um tipo de olhar que o moreno não estava acostumado, o loiro era pouco mais alto, mas ali, do lado de dentro do patamar de entrada da casa, o moreno sentia-se muito maior e opulento, Gary tinha as faces coradas e os olhos brilhantes enquanto o encarava, o que fez Stan pensar em meninas apaixonadas.

— Sim, estou certo que sim. — Gary observou Stan com cuidado, o loiro parecia anormalmente desajeitado, hesitante. — Você está... hm, ocupado? Percebi só agora que há muito tempo não venho a sua casa.

— Não! — Stan arregalou os olhos, de repente percebeu que se fosse qualquer outro de seus amigos teria convidado para seu quarto, mas sendo Gary havia algum instinto que interceptou sua natureza hospitaleira. — Estava assistindo qualquer coisa na Netflix.

— Verdade? Parece bom. — Gary o encarou esperançoso.

— Você quer... subir e terminar de assistir comigo? Posso fazer um resumo básico do que vi até agora! — Stan deu um meio sorriso.

— Claro, parece legal. — Gary respondeu, as bochechas ainda coradas, mas ele empurrou os cabelos loiros ondulados e sorriu, seguindo Stan pelas escadas.

O moreno jogou um olhar para o loiro o colocando dentro de seu quarto, decidindo contra seu instinto, que provavelmente atendia pelo nome de _Kyle_ , ele colocou o notebook sobre a mesinha de centro que usava às vezes, e jogou travesseiros no chão, sentando-se com Gary para continuar assistindo.

— É realmente clichê — Stan resumiu vestindo uma camiseta —, mas a protagonista trabalha em um abrigo de animais, e o cara é um puta nadador rico, ele dá as melhores festas...

Eles assistiram tranquilamente, Gary estava concentrado no enredo e fazia pouquíssimos comentários, muito pontuais e polidos, vinte minutos de filme com o loiro e Stan já notava a diferença gritante de assistir algo com Gary e com Kyle, geralmente neste ponto Kyle teria feito inúmeras teorias, especulando inclusive enredos bizarros e a vida sexual de diversos personagens de plano de fundo (especialmente sobre o melhor amigo da protagonista, que poderia ou não ser gay, ou bi), apenas para fazer Stan rir; enquanto Gary era concentrado e silencioso, vendo apenas o que estava na tela, nada mais.

Quando o filme terminou, Gary se esticou sorrindo satisfeito, ele caminhou até a janela assistindo a neve cair fracamente, então observou algo do lado de fora, Stan viu o interesse do loiro e se aproximou.

Alguém atravessava a rua, rapidamente olhando para os lados, como se fugisse de algo.

— Kyle? — Stan sussurrou. — Para onde ele está indo com a mochila e aquela sacola quadrada?

O moreno perguntou a si mesmo, de fato Kyle estava se escondendo, ele puxou o capuz do casaco verde militar cobrindo os cachos vermelhos enquanto atravessava a frente da casa de Stan numa pequena corrida.

— Seja o que for, ele está fazendo secretamente. — Gary determinou simplesmente.

Quando Gary se despediu, reforçando os horários que ele e Stan se encontrariam no dia seguinte, o moreno tentou se concentrar em fortalecer o sorriso frágil em seu rosto e acenar para o loiro, assim que voltou ao seu quarto Stan se esforçou para ignorar o sentimento de rejeição que crescia em seu peito ao pensar em Kyle saindo de forma furtiva durante a noite, depois de dispensá-lo, cancelando a tradicional Festa do Pijama.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Logo depois que Kenny e Butters se foram, Kyle observou Tweek secar o rosto, o loiro tinha trocado a camiseta úmida de suor por uma limpa, o ruivo abriu a mochila espalhando algumas coisas na cama de Tweek e puxou o celular do bolso.

— Tudo bem, tenho certeza que você sabe como vamos fazer isso — Kyle afirmou —, aliás, comprei aquilo que você sugeriu, cara.

Tweek se aproximou analisando o material de Kyle, depois voltou a olhar para ele, avaliativo.

— É uma coisa bem nerd... e gay. — Tweek acrescentou sorrindo. — Acho que dá tempo de fazer sim, você já tem 80% da coisa pronta, é bem mais do que imaginei.

— Hey, sou bom com as mãos também. — Kyle declarou um pouco ofendido.

— Aposto que é... — Tweek ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Vamos começar com isso...

Tweek puxou um saquinho de veludo negro da mochila de Kyle, examinando, ele jogou um olhar interrogativo para o ruivo, Kyle sorria.

— Achei que podia dar um toque legal! — Kyle falou olhando por cima do ombro do loiro. — Não parece bem legal?

— Bem prático também. — Tweek reconheceu, desempacotando o conteúdo. — Vou pegar o que falta lá embaixo.

— Vou com você. — Kyle falou seguindo o loiro.

Na garagem, Tweek reunia alguns itens que precisaria, Kyle observava um emaranhado de fios desencapados.

— Então... essa coisa com o Kenny e o Butters... é por causa do Craig, não é? — Ele falou fingindo desinteresse. — Sinceramente pensei que vocês estavam juntos.

Tweek voltou-se para o ruivo observando os olhos verdes risonhos dele, um calor se espalhou pelo pescoço do loiro.

— “ _Sinceramente”_ pensei que você e o Stan estavam juntos também, de um jeito secreto, ou a merda que fosse. — Tweek devolveu um pouco áspero, os dois se encararam. — E olha onde estamos... eu e você, inventando jeito para...

— ...Se declarar pra um tapado? — Kyle ergueu as sobrancelhas, os olhos verde-esmeralda eram sérios. — Qual de nós deve ter o plano mais estúpido?

— Provavelmente eu, porque pedi ajuda ao Kenny... isso irritou o Craig além do que eu esperava.

— Você não sabe o que eu tenho feito. — Kyle contou entortando os lábios. — A situação está saindo de controle, na verdade.

Tweek encontrou o que queria e liderou o caminho de volta para o quarto, Kyle suspirou o seguindo.

— Você e o Stan sempre se entendem, Kyle. — Tweek respondeu friamente. — E Stan tem um enorme coração... Craig não é assim... acho que ele está com raiva do Kenny.

— Poderia ter pedido ajuda ao Token... Craig não se importaria. — Kyle apontou entrando no quarto atrás de Tweek. — Kenny é complicado... não me entenda mal, adoro o cara, mas, você precisa saber lidar com ele, senão sai do controle.

— Acredite em mim, eu sei. — Tweek relatou soturno. — Por isso segui a ideia da Bebe e trouxe o Butters.

— Bebe, hein? Ela é esperta. Parece que você fez mais um favor ao Kenny e ao Butters do que eles a você, cara. — Kyle sorriu para a expressão incrédula de Tweek. — Sério, eu mesmo já vi Butters dando uns amassos no Kenny semana passada, bem ali na parede da sua garagem.

— Você está alucinando por causa da bolada, homem. — Tweek anunciou com ceticismo. — Butters seria incapaz de fazer isso, Kenny é o pervertido.

— Estou falando sério, você acha o quê? Que o Butters é um anjo? Você não conhece ele como eu conheço! — Kyle sorria pensando inevitavelmente na vez que ele, Kenny e Butters foram diagnosticados como ninfomaníacos. — Enfim, viu a cara deles quando entramos aqui antes? E quando foram embora?

— Não tinha nada anormal... o Kenny de sempre, se espalhando, tocando, flertando, e essa merda que ele faz. — Tweek aprofundou as sobrancelhas.

— Não, não... conheço o Kenny desde que nasci... e admito que não sou o melhor para reparar essas coisas... posso até estar enganado, mas acho que ele tá louco pelo Butters. — Kyle apontou pensativo. — Ele olhou para o Butters de um jeito... não era como se ele quisesse comer o cara com os olhos, era como... como se ele quisesse proteger o Butters do mundo... era meio como o Craig olha para você!

Tweek enrijeceu o corpo.

— Craig não me olha assim! — Ele atirou ajustando os materiais que iam usar sobre a mesinha. — Você é quem está sempre preocupado com o Stan, e ele com você... fiquei sabendo que ele praticamente o levou no colo até a enfermaria.

Kyle riu, porque era _engraçado_.

— Mas é diferente, eu e o Stan passamos por muita merda juntos, você sabe disso, você passou por algumas coisas com a gente também... e... somos _Super Melhores Amigos_! — O ruivo falou pensativo. — Mesmo que eu queira mudar um pouquinho esse título...

Eles trocaram um sorriso, e então Tweek girou os olhos.

— Ah, okay, seja como for, vamos nos concentrar aqui, Kyle, tenho certeza que posso te ajudar a entrar das cuecas do Stan. — Tweek brincou recebendo um empurrão de Kyle.

— Não preciso de ajuda pra isso, idiota! — Kyle se defendeu.

— Vai se declarar pra ele antes ou depois do jogo?

Kyle arregalou os olhos, mas Tweek tinha uma expressão divertida estampada no rosto.

— Ah... antes... — Kyle falou empurrando os cachos ruivos para trás e para frente, seu rosto aqueceu gradualmente. — Talvez...

— Graças a deus. — Tweek orou. — Agora, vamos ver esse passo a passo outra vez!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duas horas depois, Kyle conseguiu fugir do novo interrogatório de sua mãe, depois de levar uma bolada na escola e fazer exames de imagem, Sheila não estava muito satisfeita em deixar seu filho andando por aí, ela até mesmo ligou para a Residência dos White reclamando da falta de gentileza de Jason em ter acertado seu _precioso primogênito_ , apesar dos exames mostrarem que nada aconteceu ao nariz judeu de Kyle, e nem mesmo o rastro de um hematoma ficou no rosto do ruivo para contar história, Sheila ainda estava ao telefone reclamando com Sharon, quando Kyle passou pela sala a voz dela era alta e clara.

— ... Graças a Deus tínhamos Stanley lá para cuidar do Kyle... agradeça a ele por mim, Sharon, agradeça a ele por cuidar do meu _Bubbeh_ _._

Ela ergueu os olhos para ver Kyle, e acenou para ele, o ruivo sorriu e sacudiu a mão subindo as escadas, aliviado em conseguir escapar de sua mãe ele pousou uma sacola preta quadrada dentro do seu armário, Kyle abriu e tirou o conteúdo, puxou um fio elétrico, ligou no interruptor e sorriu observando o resultado.

Era um presente de aniversário criativo e perfeito para dizer a Stan o que precisava ser dito.

Kyle tomou um banho em seguida e esperou acordado até à meia-noite, se distraiu lendo os tópicos do Torneio, quando finalmente seu celular o avisou, ele puxou o aparelho e escreveu:

_Me espere no seu quarto às 14hs, vou fazer o último treino._

Kyle pressionou a tecla de envio, respirou fundo e voltou a digitar outra mensagem, releu e enviou.

_Feliz Aniversário, Stan... prometo que você será muito feliz! Vou cuidar disso pessoalmente._

Instantaneamente surgiu a resposta na tela de Kyle.

_“Vou esperar. E obrigado, cara. Você é meu Super Melhor Amigo, estarei torcendo por você.”_

Kyle encarou a tela até que ela se apagou, ele largou o caderno com os tópicos e adormeceu quase imediatamente, um sorriso de esperança e ansiedade no rosto.

Não tão longe dali, Stan observava o celular com olhos marejados, ele mesmo não conseguia acreditar no que escrevera.

_Torcer por Kyle_...? Do fundo do seu coração, ele queria tentar, mas sabia que era uma meia verdade, ele torceria, apenas pelo êxito no Torneio, queria ser egoísta e desejar que Kyle fosse rejeitado pelo alvo de sua confissão, porém não conseguia, doía pensar na expressão triste que o ruivo teria em seu rosto caso fosse rejeitado...

_E que criatura viva poderia rejeitar o amor do Kyle_?

Stan se perguntou sorrindo tristemente, se fosse extremamente sincero consigo, o moreno preferia que Kyle jamais se declarasse, o que acabaria com os treinos, mas era um preço justo a pagar para não perder Kyle para ninguém.

Stan colocou os fones de ouvido e adormeceu muitas horas depois quando o céu já clareava, rolando na cama e ouvindo música, imaginando inúmeras maneiras de não assistir a Kyle se declarando para ninguém.

Horas depois acordou com seus pais em seu quarto, eles o abraçaram e beijaram parabenizando, antes que Stan mesmo trocasse de roupa e tomasse café da manhã, Gary já estava na sua porta, era pouco antes do meio-dia e o loiro insistiu em levar Stan para almoçar antes de irem até North Park, seu celular estava sem bateria, e ele não tinha a mínima vontade de sair ainda, mas se vestiu e foi, pensando em voltar mais tarde para atender a última declaração de Kyle e apanhar o celular que deixara desligado carregando.

Talvez pudesse fazer algo para mudar a mente de Kyle...

Quando Stan subiu no lado do passageiro, Gary sorriu para ele com todos os dentes brancos brilhantes, os cabelos loiros estavam lindamente penteados para o lado e caíam charmosos nos olhos azul safira, o Volvo prata deixou a casa dos Marsh suavemente, e o loiro levou Stan por mais de meia hora de viagem, eles pararam em um restaurante italiano na estrada em direção a Denver.

Naquele ponto, apesar de toda relutância, Stan já aprendera a aproveitar a companhia atenciosa de Gary, que gentilmente adicionava mais parmesão ralado nas almondegas que encimavam um enorme prato de macarrão que Stan pedira, o próprio moreno se aventurou roubando tiras de filé mignon do prato de Gary em seguida.

— Tem um lugar que gostaria muito de mostrar a você, Stan. — Gary falou depois de assistir Stan limpando sua taça de Pudim de Caramelo, o moreno voltou os olhos para o loiro, curioso. — É um pouco perto daqui, então não vai nos tirar da rota.

O sorriso de Gary era tão encantador, que Stan meneou a cabeça levemente distraído e incapaz de negar qualquer coisa, em poucos minutos eles estavam no Volvo prata, indo em direção a um Parque de Diversões em Denver.

No fundo da mente de Stan ele sabia que não era isso que queria.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyle se encontrava no centro do quarto de Stan, ele observou desapontado o celular do moreno descansando na escrivaninha, desligado e conectado ao carregador, por isso Stan nem ao menos visualizou as mensagens que Kyle lhe enviara no dia de hoje.

Sharon havia informado a Kyle que Stan saíra mais cedo com Gary, e por um momento Kyle achou que o moreno voltaria, afinal, eles haviam marcado de se ver aqui, mas agora o relógio marcava 14h40min, e depois de mais de quarenta minutos de espera, Kyle sabia que Stan não apareceria, em vinte minutos o ruivo precisaria estar no ônibus da escola, indo em direção ao Evento de North Park, e não poderia mais esperar também.

Com o coração apertado Kyle deixou o presente embrulhado sobre a mesa de cabeceira de Stan, não era algo pequeno nem discreto, então certamente o moreno veria isso assim que entrasse no quarto.

Minutos depois, Kyle já era saudado pelos colegas do Clube de Debates, todos pareciam animados no ônibus, ele entrou e foi logo chamado por Rebecca e David, no fundo onde havia os cinco lugares clássicos e uma grande bagunça com balões e pompons, rapidamente Kyle percebeu que o time das Líderes de Torcida estava no ônibus (o que explicava toda a agitação), a Capitã Bebe estava adoravelmente sentada ao colo de Clyde, o namorado a acompanhava ao evento, Token estava calmamente acomodado lendo um livro ao lado de Nichole, que agitava com Bebe, nos bancos da frente estavam as principais líderes de torcida: Millie, Annie e Jenny, Heidi e Red seguravam a faixa produzida pelos membros do Clube de Artes e de longe as franjas vermelhas chamavam tanta atenção quanto os pinheiros desenhados por Butters, mesmo Wendy estava entre as garotas, sentada sozinha em um banco logo à frente de David, como Vice-Presidente do Clube de Debates, há algum tempo Wendy abandonara as líderes, mas era como se ainda fosse uma delas.

— Onde você estava, Kyle?! — Rebecca perguntou sentando ao lado de Scott Malkinson que assistia a um vídeo sobre Redes Sociais, algo que estava na lista de 180 possíveis tópicos, Kyle lembrou, David ao lado tentava pescar qualquer informação nova. — Estávamos só esperando você!

Uma mão pesada empurrou o ruivo para o lado e sentou sonoramente no lugar vazio junto a Wendy.

— Hoje é aniversário do namorado dele, não sabe não, ho? — Eric Cartman falou enchendo a mão dentro de um pacote de salgadinhos, o ônibus arrancou e todos gritaram animados, os olhos castanhos maldosos estavam presos em Kyle. — Cadê aquele hippie, aliás? Mandei mensagem, mas ele é um inútil e nem visualizou.

Wendy franziu as sobrancelhas, Kyle observou algo muito interessante no vídeo de Scott.

— Se você está falando do Stan, ele vai estar lá no Evento, ele jamais perderia isso. — Wendy declarou encarando Cartman com dureza, em seguida seus olhos violetas voltaram-se para Kyle. — Ele vai.

Kyle sorriu minimamente e sentou no banco ao lado de Rebecca, a viagem de pouco mais de meia hora se transformou em mais de quarenta minutos e quando finalmente chegaram a North Park High School, eles tiveram que correr para os bastidores, os colegas que não eram da Equipe foram encaminhados ao setor reservado para os visitantes, antes de se separarem, Kevin ainda entregou a Kyle uma pequena lista sobre “As diferenças entre Star Wars e Star Trek”, o ruivo não era louco de negar ajuda do maior entendido do assunto, e aceitou o papel se despedindo enquanto Red entregava um par de pompons ao namorado e arrastava Kevin com ela, o garoto ainda teve tempo de fazer a Saudação Vulcana em direção a Kyle.

— O que é essa merda? — Cartman perguntou arrancando o papel da mão de Kyle e analisando rapidamente. — Duvido que eles façam algum tópico com isso, vão focar em política e as bostas que o Trump tá fazendo.

Kyle assentiu, sem humor para discutir, e de qualquer forma, Cartman poderia ter razão, não que Kyle fosse admitir.

— Isso pode vir à tona na fase inicial, bundão, fandom e essas plataformas culturais estão em alta ultimamente. — Kyle declarou enquanto seguia Wendy para o palco. — Não posso desprezar o conhecimento do Kevin.

Rebecca sentou-se ao lado de Kip Drordy observando seu irmão Mark sentado do outro lado do palco, no centro de sua equipe, algumas garotas torceram o nariz para a pequena Cotswolds, mas o aborrecimento das meninas de North Park desapareceu quando David sentou-se sorrindo para Rebecca, mesmo à distância, elas trocavam segredinhos e voltaram a encarar Rebecca.

— Deus, odeio isso. — A menina sussurrou entredentes, Scott na frente dela se virou e sorriu.

— Não deixe que intimidem você! Se precisar usarei o Sugar Rush — Ele aconselhou piscando. —, mas você trabalhou muito, Becky, seu irmão vai se orgulhar.

Ela corou, quando ergueu os olhos percebeu que David a encarava com olhos castanhos quentes.

— Não ligo pro Mark. — Ela observou o irmão com cabelos ondulados castanhos, sorrindo amigavelmente, como um bom presidente faria. — Ele é muito exibido.

— Não ligue, _mi hermosa_ , vamos nos concentrar no Debate. — David tocou os dedos dela num suave aperto, Rebecca corou ardentemente, mas respirou fundo e expirou devagar com olhos fechados, um dos exercícios que seu terapeuta ensinara para aliviar a ansiedade.

O primeiro assunto foi sorteado e Kyle inalou calmamente ao descobrir que a Equipe de South Park deveria contra-argumentar no tópico _“Até que ponto é necessária a concorrência em relação ao processo de aprendizagem?”_

Tudo estava correndo muito bem, Rebecca foi escolhida para argumentar a favor de _“bibliotecas terem uma lista de livros que estão proibidos”_ , e em seguida Kyle não podia deixar de notar o sorriso de Wendy quando Cartman defendeu ferozmente sobre _“A efetividade da censura em partes da mídia”_ , o assunto por si só era polêmico, mas a forma apaixonada como o garoto declamava seu posicionamento estava encantando o júri, e contando mais pontos para South Park.

O time de North Park não era ruim, Jessy e Charles tinham total controle sobre os membros de sua Equipe e a garota usava todo seu charme para brilhar em cada assunto delicado, Kyle estava quase convencido de que _diferença de idade não era uma coisa benéfica em um relacionamento_ , pois Jessy contra-argumentou com classe e altivez o que Scott Malkinson não conseguiu expor muito bem no primeiro argumento.

Outros assuntos seguiram, os tópicos variavam entre temas leves e pesados, Kyle apreciava isso, precisou defender o tópico questionando se _“Os videogames violentos devem ser banidos”_ , logo mais também contra-argumentou _“A eficiência do toque de recolher para adolescente”_ , quando ele terminou seu posicionamento encarou a plateia e viu Stan, sentado ao lado de Gary que falava algo no ouvido do moreno, Kyle sabia que eles estavam juntos, mas ainda assim a surpresa foi amarga ao ver o sorriso terno de Stan para Gary, o coração do ruivo bateu acelerado e sua garganta apertou, mas Kyle sorriu, mantendo seu rosto impassível e agradável, um dos segredos de um bom debatedor era não mostrar insegurança nem agitação.

Stan chegou atrasado, e rapidamente estava tão concentrado em assistir seus colegas que toda hora pedia silêncio para Clyde e Bebe, os dois simplesmente cochichavam atrapalhando Stan de ouvir o debate, e um evento assim era algo a se ver, Kyle em sua essência, calorosamente discutindo e apontando dados, Cartman e Wendy eram outro ponto alto da Equipe, não que fosse uma novidade para Stan, os dois juntos eram capazes de manipular até o demônio, mas Rebecca e David não estavam mal também, a morena começou tímida e depois evoluiu para uma defesa apaixonada de cada assunto, Kirk era o único que ainda estremecia perante o outro time.

Gary chamou a atenção de Stan algumas vezes, fazendo pequenos adendos sobre cada assunto, ele torcia e era leal a sua escola e elogiara Kyle inúmeras vezes o que aquecia o coração do moreno, mas Gary também estava sempre apontando as boas perspectivas do outro time, especialmente quando Jessy falava, Stan conhecera a garota anteriormente em South Park e não se impressionara com ela.

O loiro puxou Stan pelo ombro, encaixando os lábios no ouvido dele, fazendo mais comentários, o moreno se encolheu tentando não se afastar, já repetira o gesto mais vezes do que gostaria, durante o passeio no Parque de Diversões estava preocupado e culpado por ter perdido o horário que marcara com Kyle, e sem seu celular ficou impossível fazer contato, provavelmente o ruivo estava furioso com ele.

Já passava das 18hs quando Kyle ficou de pé para o tópico sorteado, o último, _“Séries Britânicas ou Americanas? Por quê?”_ O ruivo sorriu, pois, seu cartão dizia que ele deveria defender as Séries Britânicas.

— Todos sabemos que um dos fatores que mais fomenta o preconceito racial são os estereótipos, isso não existe nas produções britânicas, a raça não influencia em nada no comportamento de um personagem, e até quebra padrões estereotipados, como podemos ver em Doctor Who, onde Liz X (Elizabeth décima) era uma monarca bem-humorada e negra, o mesmo aconteceu com Gwen (Guinevere), a Rainha de Arthur no show Merlin, inclusive causou estranheza para os telespectadores não-britânicos, por não ser loira e delicada, Gwen era uma plebeia, mas guerreira e atuante, além de negra.

Kyle continuou apontando todas as razões que ele lembrava, falando sobre cada uma delas, expondo os melhores lados, quase meia hora depois, Mark veio à frente defender as Séries Americanas, e Kyle não achou que isso combinava com o irmão de Rebecca, o garoto Cotswolds foi original em seus argumentos, falou apaixonadamente e com cautela também, sobre tradição e autoconhecimento, o júri não se comoveu, e a Equipe de South Park simplesmente sabia que Kyle tinha vencido mais uma.

Já passava das vinte e uma horas quando finalmente as “Vacas de South Park” puderam comemorar, Kyle exibia um sorriso tímido ao receber o prêmio em dinheiro (que ia direto para o cofre do Clube), e assistia uma medalha sendo empurrada no peito de cada colega.

Stan não cabia em si de orgulho, óbvio que Kyle levaria isso, as Líderes de Torcida organizaram uma coreografia em frente ao palanque da premiação, e o moreno sentiu-se solitário quando Ashley subiu ao palco de beijou Scott Malkinson na frente de todos, Gary ao seu lado apertou-o em um abraço, no entanto Stan deu de ombros saindo do contato.

Token e Kevin caminharam ao lado de Stan, o garoto negro ergueu a sobrancelha ao ver Stan parado nas trilhas, ele voltou atrás e puxou Stan pelo braço.

— Você não vai abraçar o Kyle? — Token falou acima dos gritos das Líderes de Torcida. — Cara, ele foi o destaque desse evento!

— Sim, claro. — Stan acenou com a cabeça.

Gary puxou-o pela mão.

— Ainda não, Stanley. — Apontou para o palco, onde Kyle estava rodeado de garotas que estudavam em North Park. — Parece que nosso amigo está atendendo as fãs, venha, você vai ver ele na festa, vamos tomar um suco antes disso!

E foi assim que Kyle viu Gary saindo com Stan, uma mão segurando a cintura do moreno, enquanto Stan se inclinava rente ao pescoço do loiro.

— Kyle, por que você não vem estudar em North Park? — Uma garota com longos cabelos pretos falou, os olhos azuis dela sorriam além de seus lábios. — Seria muito bom ter caras legais como você por aqui!

O ruivo prestava apenas meia atenção, quando outra garota puxou seu braço.

— Qual é sua matéria favorita? Ouvi dizer que é História, você poderia me dar aulas particulares? Quero entrar na Boulder!

— Você precisa de aulas particulares para a Boulder? — Kyle respondeu pateticamente tentando ignorar o aperto em sua garganta quando viu claramente Gary abraçando Stan. — Com licença, preciso falar com uma pessoa.

David e Rebecca viram quando Kyle simplesmente se afastou de todos, a garota não pensou duas vezes e foi atrás de Kyle, David tentou segui-los, mas foi cercado pelas garotas que antes estavam em torno de Kyle.

— Você é latino? — Uma garota loira pequena perguntou melosamente. — Seu sotaque é tão _caliente_...

— Ah, bem, eu nasci no Idaho.

“Awwww” foi o que Kyle ouviu vindo do palco quando fechou a porta do lado de fora do ginásio de eventos, ele correu os dedos na tela do celular ativando o aplicativo para chamar um Uber, com mais pressa do que o necessário caminhou em direção à rua, dobrando a esquina e rezando para que ninguém o visse, mas um minuto depois alguém segurou firmemente sua manga.

— Onde... você... vai?

Era Rebecca, ela tinha as faces avermelhadas pela pequena corrida, e encarava Kyle com olhos castanhos decepcionados.

— Embora, eu... chamei um Uber.

— Mas... Kyle... — O rosto dela entristeceu e o ruivo apertou a mandíbula. — Você... vai me deixar aqui?

— Rebecca, você precisa ter coragem, não posso colocar coragem em você. — Ele declarou. — Se quer fazer isso mesmo, vá em frente, já aconselhei, e disse tudo o que poderia para ajudá-la.

— E se eu for rejeitada...?

— David é um cara legal, ele não vai magoá-la.

A pequena garota fez um beicinho chateada.

— Eu sei... mas, é tão difícil... — Ela declarou com dificuldade. — Quando estamos como amigos é tão mais confortável... eu não queria ter percebido que gostava dele desse jeito... não sei o que fazer... cada vez mais quero ele só para mim... você não entende isso, entende?

Kyle logicamente entendia com perfeição, ele deu um passo à frente e sorriu, tomando uma trêmula Rebecca em seus braços, ele acariciou os cabelos ondulados presos por fivelas vermelhas, ela parecia tão pequena e vulnerável respirando pesadamente em seu peito.

— Não desista, Rebecca. — Kyle falou sutilmente rente aos cabelos perfumados dela. — Você está muito perto.

Ele ergueu os olhos e viu David surgindo em seu campo de visão.

— E... e se acontecer alguma coisa, Kyle? — Ela falou com a voz mínima, tão frágil. — Me sinto tão perdida sem você aqui para me guiar...

Kyle acenou para David, o garoto parou dando privacidade aos dois amigos.

— Rebecca — ele a puxou encarando seus olhos castanhos profundamente — se alguma coisa ficar fora do controle, ou se você se sentir acuada, tem uma pessoa que pode ajudar...

Uma rajada especialmente forte bateu contra os dois abafando a fala do ruivo, um SUV preto estacionou fazendo sinal para Kyle, ele entrou no carro e acenou para Rebecca em despedida.

O endereço foi fornecido e conforme o carro se afastava, Kyle apertava os olhos pensativo, estava exausto do Debate, sua energia havia escoado, mas foi tão bom ver o sorriso orgulhoso de Stan quando seus olhos se cruzaram.

Kyle queria ignorar toda a interação de Stan com Gary, queria deixar fluir sua raiva contra o loiro e afastá-lo de seu amigo... mas que direito tinha? Ser amigo de infância não fornecia esse direito, como gentil e desprezivelmente Gary apontara outro dia.

O ruivo socou o assento macio do carro, o motorista olhou pelo espelho retrovisor, e Kyle desviou o olhar, as palavras que ele oferecera a Rebecca pareciam estúpidas e mentirosas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cerca de duas horas depois a festa de North Park High School estava lotada de estudantes, mesmo alunos que não tinham nada a ver com o Torneio de Debates estavam ali, assim como vários jovens de South Park, o que podia ser comprovado por um burburinho no centro do salão onde Red e Bebe dançavam animadas, rodeadas por vários outros colegas, até mesmo pessoas estranhas às duas cidades surgiam aqui e ali misturados aos alunos locais e convidados para a confraternização, um professor designado controlava a entrada e ninguém passava por ele sem um convite, o problema é que o convite não ficava na recepção, e entrava na festa apenas para escapulir por uma janela, direto para as mãos de um convidado clandestino.

Rebecca atravessava a massa, garotas lançaram olhares para ela, Stan estava longe de ser visto, mas corajosamente ela abriu caminho entre pessoas estranhas, controlando seu pânico com toda sua força mental, então ela viu em um canto escuro da festa, de costas os cabelos escuros de Stan refletiam o brilho das luzes que piscavam ao som da música _clubber_.

— Stanley!

Ela chamou, mas era inútil, sua voz jamais seria ouvida através do barulho, quando pisou a três metros de distância notou que Stan não estava sozinho, havia alguém o segurando pelo pescoço, uma outra mão pousada na cintura do moreno, Rebecca deu a volta empurrando as pessoas agora sem delicadeza, a impressão que ela tinha era de que Stan seria beijado a qualquer momento.

— HEY! STAAAN!

Finalmente a voz dela foi ouvida, e com um empurrão final em um casal de adolescentes, ela abriu passagem e extraiu Stan dos braços de alguém.

— Re... Rebecca?

O moreno ficou atordoado, mas Rebecca se atirou ao pescoço dele, o abraçou e depois se afastou encarando-o.

— Stan, você precisa me ajudar... preciso encontrar o David... ele... ele estava com algumas garotas... — Lágrimas enchiam os olhos dela, Stan estava tão surpreso que não reagia. — Kyle... ele disse que eu poderia... que você me ajudaria.

Uma mão pousou no ombro de Rebecca, e ela virou-se a tempo de encontrar um par de olhos azuis.

Gary.

Claro que era _Gary_.

— Rebecca, podemos ver isso depois? — A voz polida era prática e determinada. — Agora eu e Stanley estamos tendo uma conversa séria.

Ela encarou Gary com desdém, mesmo que seu coração estivesse apavorado com a perspectiva de ser tarde demais para ela e David, não permitiria que Kyle não tivesse sua própria oportunidade, ela voltou o rosto para Stan, suplicando.

— Stan...

Então o moreno apanhou a mão de Rebecca na sua e deu as costas para Gary, deixando-o lá no canto escuro para o qual o loiro o havia a arrastado.

— Você sabe onde o David estava?

A voz dele chegou aos ouvidos dela quando o moreno se aproximou, o som era alto demais, mas de alguma forma a mão de Stan fornecia a coragem que ela não tinha agora, a vontade de chorar sumindo aos poucos.

— Daquele lado, um pouco abaixo do globo de luzes.

Ela respondeu apontando, os olhos de Stan seguiram a indicação dela.

— Ala Leste, certo, vamos chegar lá.

Eles furaram a multidão, Stan ia na frente como se fosse uma broca humana passando por todos, gentilmente, sorrindo, se desculpando, a mão dele firme na dela, dando apoio, protegendo-a, defendendo a determinação dela.

_“Esse é o melhor amigo de Kyle. Esse é o garoto que Kyle **ama**.”_

Rebecca pensou, e podia entender isso, antes não, mas agora ela podia.

— Vou erguer você, e vê se tenta encontrar ele.

A voz dele chegou aos ouvidos de Rebecca, ela demorou alguns segundos para reformular a ideia na sua cabeça, o tempo necessário para Stan apanhá-la pela cintura e erguê-la cima da multidão.

Os centímetros que ela ganhou segura nas mãos de Stan foi o suficiente para achar o que procurava.

— Ali, — ela apontou — ele está bem ali!

Stan a desceu para o chão firme e acompanhou a direção para onde o dedo dela apontava, assim ele enxergou, David estava na sua linha de visão, ele não era muito alto, e estava cercado de garotas, talvez cinco, também havia dois caras escorados no balcão do bar que lançavam olhares e faziam gestos para o mexicano, que sorria para todos, de forma simpática.

O moreno analisou a cena e avaliou a melhor forma de chegar até lá, as garotas haviam realmente encurralado David no canto ao lado do bar improvisado.

— Vamos para lá!

Rebecca se sentiu puxada outra vez, a mão de Stan nem mesmo estremeceu, ele recomeçou aquela coisa que fazia, pedindo licença e sorrindo charmoso para as pessoas, o rosto de filhote de cachorro de Stan fazia com que qualquer pessoa fizesse qualquer coisa por ele, a garota se perguntou se ele por acaso _sabia_ que fazia isso.

Quando eles conseguiram chegar ao limite, estavam na frente da bancada do bar, Rebecca mal conseguia ver o canto onde David estava.

— Está vendo ele?

Perguntou para Stan, o moreno acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, ele se sentiu um pouco mal por ver uma garota tocando no rosto de David, era melhor não relatar isso para Rebecca.

— Sim, ele está bem, mas precisamos ir logo e chegar lá vai ser uma merda, cara!

Rebecca jogou um olhar para o balcão e sorriu, estava muito propícia a não perder David hoje.

— Stan! Me coloque em cima do bar?

Por um louco momento ele pensou em negar, Rebecca usava uma saia rodada, com botas longas e impermeáveis, ela tinha aquela expressão determinada que às vezes Stan percebeu durante o debate, ele jogou um olhar para o canto onde uma garota colocava as mãos nos ombros de David.

— Tubo bem, se apresse!

Ele içou Rebecca pela segunda vez, a saia roxa prendeu vagamente no relógio de Stan, mas soltou-se rápido, Rebecca simplesmente se reequilibrou de pé no balcão, trocou um olhar com Stan e encarou o canto onde estava David, de repente ela tinha uma expressão sombria, provavelmente viu a garota pendurada no pescoço do mexicano, então correu ao longo do balcão.

— DAHH-VEEEH!! HEY!!! DAVEEEH!!!

Ela gritou, Stan teve que ultrapassar a multidão outra vez, conseguiu ver que David se afastara da garota e observava Rebecca com a sobrancelha franzida, Stan continuou passando, conseguiria chegar até eles, pelo menos para saber que Rebecca estava bem.

Afinal, fora Kyle quem confiara a tarefa a ele, mesmo que indiretamente, uma dor tomou conta do peito de Stan, mas ele espanou a emoção e olhou para frente a tempo de ver Rebecca sendo recebida pelos braços de David, ela falou alguma coisa, Stan não ouviu, mas era claramente algo relevante, David estava corado quando ela puxou o rosto dele, e beijou-o na frente de todas aquelas pessoas.

Stan não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, em seguida deu as costas e começou a sair, de alguma forma estava feliz por aqueles dois, e triste ao mesmo tempo, o moreno abriu caminho até a saída, teria de encontrar alguém que o levasse para casa, queria dormir e não pensar que a esta hora, Kyle provavelmente já estava longe dele, o ruivo sumiu logo depois do Debate, ninguém sabia onde Kyle fora.

Quando alcançou a rua o ar gelado da noite lambeu o rosto do moreno, ele colocou as duas mãos nos bolsos e chutou um montinho de neve, mordendo o interior da bochecha paras controlar suas lágrimas, ele evitou o caminho que seus pensamentos teimavam em ir.

— Stanley! — Ouviu e apertou os olhos reconhecendo a voz. — Stan... estive tão preocupado... você está bem?

Gary o encontrou, ele avançou abraçando o moreno e alisando seus cabelos escuros.

— Estou bem. — Stan declarou, mas não era verdade. — Quero ir embora.

— Você está chateado porque a Rebecca o levou? — Gary falou rente ao pescoço de Stan. — Sei que aquela garota é decidida, não estou chateado... Vem, vou levar você para casa...

Stan já não tinha mais forças para rechaçar cada investida de Gary, assim ele deixou o loiro tomar sua mão, sem reagir.

— NÃO!!!

Stan voltou seu pescoço na direção da voz, não acreditava no que seus olhos viam, Gary bufou suavemente ao lado dele.

— Kyle... o que está fazendo aqui? — Stan perguntou. — Não encontrei você antes, pensei que tinha ido embora.

Kyle se aproximou, ele respirava como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, não conseguia ignorar que Stan já estava nos braços de Gary, mas não podia perder sem lutar.

— Eu... ia desistir, mas não posso... sou muito egoísta, Stan.

— Não, não, Kyle... — O moreno aprofundou as sobrancelhas saindo dos braços de Gary e caminhando, seus pés pesavam toneladas e seu coração batia pesado no peito.

— Stan, cara... vem comigo...

Kyle ergueu a mão pronto para que ela fosse tomada pelo amigo, Stan tentou ir até ele, mas foi barrado.

— Você é mesmo muito egoísta, Kyle. Você sempre teve o Stan para si, o que você quer mais? — Gary inquiriu áspero.

— Gary, qual é o problema? — Stan perguntou surpreso com a acidez de Gary.

Kyle ergueu o queixo, seu olhar era presunçoso.

— Quero tudo. — O ruivo amaciou o olhar e encontrou os olhos de Stan. — Se você quiser, cara. Se _me_ quiser, vai ser _tudo_!

Gary zombou, Stan se afastou dele, sua voz saiu trêmula.

— O que... o que está dizendo, Kyle...

O ruivo passou a língua nos lábios ressecados pelo nervosismo, ele sorriu oscilante, aflito observando Stan.

— O treino... isso tudo... era só uma forma de me aproximar e me preparar... amo _tanto_ você, Stan... tanto que não posso me controlar... amo tanto... mas também, sou tão egoísta... sou impulsivo, impaciente... cara... acho que estraguei tudo... não é?

Stan tinha os olhos azuis imensos, brilhantes e úmidos.

— Não, Kyle, eu conheço você! Você não é assim... quer dizer, é, mas, cara... ninguém é perfeito... você é meu Super Melhor Amigo...

— Só que não quero mais isso, Stan! — Kyle interrompeu, seu olhar era ainda inseguro, porém decidido. — Quero ser seu namorado, Stan! Por favor, seja meu namorado!

As bochechas vermelhas de Kyle já estavam molhadas e ele secou ferozmente, Stan sentiu lágrimas brotarem e a garganta apertada, mas balançou a cabeça, aceitando a mão de Kyle.

— Kye... você é tão exigente...

O moreno riu quando Kyle o puxou para si, os lábios se tocaram ao mesmo tempo que a neve voltou a cair e alguém deu as costas para a cena, aceitando a derrota, finalmente.


	17. O amor não segue um plano

## Capítulo 17 - O amor não segue um plano

A neve rodopiou na noite escura, revelando redemoinhos ocultos no ar, Kenny estava feliz com a mão aquecida presa na de Butters, com o olhar enviesado ele observava o pequeno loiro sorrindo com os olhos plissados, os lábios perdidos debaixo de um cachecol (de Kenny) provavelmente estavam esticados em prazer, as bochechas de Butters também estavam um pouco coradas, e Kenny não achava que fosse por causa do frio...

— Leo...

Kenny chamou baixinho, não queria que o momento deles se perdesse e achava que conter o volume da voz era o mais aconselhado, eles já estavam muito perto da casa de Butters.

— Sim, Ken?

Butters o encarou imediatamente, ele ainda tinha o sorriso adorável, sua boca agora surgia do esconderijo e estava vermelha e cheia, talvez ainda dos beijos que eles trocaram minutos atrás.

— Isso que estamos fazendo... — Kenny começou, ele queria escolher as palavras, mas não era bom nisso, não era _nada bom_ em expressar sentimentos. — O que acabamos de fazer...

O outro loiro observou Kenny curioso, eles dançavam em torno um do outro havia algum tempo, talvez desde muito jovens, Butters respirou fundo o ar da noite, a neve arrefeceu quase desaparecendo quando os olhos azuis árticos dele procuraram os de Kenny.

— É bem divertido, não é? — Butters ofereceu radiante, realmente a atividade deles mexeu com o humor do pequeno Stotch, Butters praticamente flutuava na rua. — Não me importo de repetir, sabe?

Mas não era isso que Kenny queria apontar, ele engoliu em seco enquanto caminhava tentando achar as palavras certas, a mão de Butters quente na sua, a presença dele aquecendo seu coração.

— Então... sobre isso... — Kenny começou. — Não dá mais pra fazer desse jeito...

Butters estancou no lugar, faltava apenas alguns metros para chegar em casa, ele não queria ouvir arrependimentos da boca de Kenny.

Os olhos arregalados de Butters mandaram todos os sinais de alerta para Kenny, ele apertou a mão do outro na sua quando Butters tentou puxá-la, aflição estava gravada em todas as nuances do rosto delicado.

Foi nesse momento que uma voz os interrompeu.

— Ahhhh, graças a deus, Docinho!!

Lexus surgiu do outro lado da calçada, ela se aproximou muito rapidamente, e com descrença Kenny viu quando outra pessoa a seguiu.

— Butters, ainda bem que você chegou, essa maluca estava me enlouquecendo!

Era Bradley, os cabelos loiros encaracolados estavam escondidos atrás de um gorro que Kenny reconheceu como uma peça do vestuário de Butters, raramente usado.

— Wow, pessoal... — A voz de Butters era ferida, ele limpou a garganta e esforçou-se para disfarçar, Kenny se chutou mentalmente. — O que houve?

Kenny se adiantou antes que os dois amigos chegassem até Butters, formando um tipo de barreira humana, cobrindo uma brecha um segundo antes de Lexus se atirar ao pescoço do loirinho.

— Peraí, peraí, amiguinhos... — Kenny falou com voz de animador infantil, sem largar a mão de Butters. — Butters aqui está muito atrasado, e vocês não querem ele de castigo, porque amam ele, certo?

— Me pergunto de quem é a culpa desse atraso. — Bradley fez uma carranca na hora, mas Kenny não deu espaço para réplicas e emendou.

— Vamos deixar ele ir para casa, outro dia vocês conversam na escola, ninguém vai morrer até lá... — Ele tinha um sorriso encantador, Lexus o encarava com a sobrancelha erguida em questionamento. — Nenhum de vocês, pelo menos.

Butters ia dizer algo, mas Kenny o puxou para si e aplicou um beijinho na testa dele, falando muito baixo, embora todos fossem totalmente capazes de escutar.

— Por favor, me deixe cuidar dos seus amigos... eu levo a ruiva pra casa se for necessário, mas entre agora, não quero que seus pais impliquem e são quase dez horas... — Ele apertou os lábios na bochecha quente de Butters, aspirando o cheiro doce que vinha do pequeno loiro. — Amanhã conversamos, okay?

Lexus bufou ao fundo e Butters acenou com a cabeça jogando um olhar preocupado para sua casa, as luzes já estavam acesas no andar de baixo, ele voltou-se para os dois amigos, que ele pressentia, estavam com algum problema enorme, Lexus nem mesmo tinha blush nas faces, estava pálida e com olheiras mal escondidas por maquiagem, o gloss estava longe de ser visto em seus lábios também.

— Lexus... Bradders... pessoal, prometo que vamos falar amanhã, tudo bem? — Ele falou e Kenny o soltou para que fosse ao encontro dos amigos. — Agora, Ken tem razão, meu pai vai ficar muito bravo se eu não estiver em casa e lavando a louça em cinco minutos.

Sob o olhar concentrado de Kenny, Bradley e Lexus murmuraram em acordo e derrotados, Kenny então percebeu que Bradley tinha um tipo de glitter rosado nos lábios e franziu a testa.

Os três restantes observaram Butters se afastando, e Lexus suspirou quando o pequeno loiro sumiu na porta da Residência dos Stotch.

Kenny voltou-se para os dois amigos de Butters, seu sorriso sedutor era quente quando ele envolveu Bradley e Lexus pelos ombros, puxando-os para si e começaram a caminhar em direção a casa da ruiva.

— Bem, galera, eu precisava mesmo dar uma palavrinha com vocês dois...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tweek observou Kyle se afastando na calçada, a jaqueta de estampa militar quase se camuflava no fundo da paisagem noturna, eles acenaram um para o outro, Tweek achou ter visto algum gato nos arbustos na frente da sua casa, mas ignorou o ruído antes que sua mente corresse para alguma imagem de gnomos roubando roupas de baixo, e assim o loiro finalmente fechou a porta, estava muito perto das 22hs e ele estava cheio de gás ainda de toda a atividade com Kenny e Butters e depois ainda se manteve em forma e ativo ajudando Kyle, somando isso com as milhares de canecas de meio litro de café que ele tomou... o resultado era uma energia vibrando ininterruptamente debaixo de sua pele.

O loiro foi até a cozinha, sua mãe e seu pai ainda não haviam fechado a cafeteria e Tweek sabia que em breve eles estariam em casa, nas sextas-feiras era Tweek quem providenciava o jantar na Residência dos Tweak, e ele quase esquecera disso quando notou os ingredientes que havia deixado sobre a pia a sua espera mais cedo.

Ele vestiu um avental e arregaçou as mangas, lavou as mãos e iniciou um processo de fazer um molho bolonhesa para um macarrão simples, enquanto o molho fervia na panela, o loiro preparou uma salada com legumes cozidos e picados, brócolis, abobrinha e vagem.

Com a água fervente do cozimento dos legumes, Tweek acrescentou o macarrão para cozinhar e, ao mesmo tempo que a massa fervia na panela, ele resfriou com um jato de água intermitente sob os legumes cozidos, escorreu-os e colocou-os na travessa favorita da mãe, com alguns tomates cereja e ervas frescas para enfeitar, tudo temperado com um molho italiano.

Cerca de meia hora depois já estava tudo pronto na bancada da cozinha, a casa toda estava perfumada com orégano e molho de tomate, e assim Tweek subiu para seu quarto, precisava de um banho para encerrar o dia, esperar seus pais e finalmente comer algo decente depois de ter só café no estômago por horas.

Ele chegou no quarto e encarou sua gaveta secreta por alguns minutos, com um resmungo resolveu puxar e tirar tudo o que estava lá dentro, repensar, revisitar... não poderia esperar que os amigos fizessem tudo por ele... havia coisas que teria de descobrir sozinho... e com Craig.

Aliás, conversar com Kyle sobre Stan, ajudar o ruivo a fazer algo... e todo o assunto sobre Kenny e Butters e seu possível relacionamento fez Tweek sentir-se sozinho, _dispensado_... isolado como alguém que não merece nada de bom.

Era um estranho pensamento e ele enfureceu-se consigo por algo assim tão autodeprimente surgindo em sua mente, fora ele mesmo quem decidira trilhar o caminho mais complicado, Kenny não tinha culpa em ser mais acessível, Butters não poderia ser condenado por não ficar preso às convenções dos relacionamentos.

Declarações, arranjos, puras _formalidades_...

Aparentemente Butters e Kenny fizeram uma opção, e não tiveram problemas em dar um passo, dois ou sabe deus quantos, em direção à felicidade que mereciam, por que Tweek sentia-se triste por isso?

_Inveja?_

Não. Definitivamente, não.

Ele encarou-se no espelho, observando sua própria imagem, olhos avelã arregalados, uma camisa amarela manchada de café, e os cabelos uma bagunça, havia cola quente em seu braço e um pedaço de papel pluma no tornozelo, mas no geral, a determinação estava lá, e ele queria agarrar isso e fazer valer todo o suor de uma semana trabalhando arduamente, queria impressionar, queria _merecer_ Craig.

E as formalidades eram apenas uma das coisas que tornavam os relacionamentos mais comprometidos.

E Tweek queria se comprometer, ele iria, por todo o café do mundo, Tweek jurou que iria merecer a atenção, o zelo e a estima que Craig oferecia a ele, mesmo quando deixaram de ser namorados falsos, Craig ainda dispensava a Tweek o tratamento incomum e atencioso, raro até... não importava como se olhasse para isso, e o loiro queria ser digno de tudo, o quanto antes.

_“...e você não tem que esperar Natal, aniversário ou o caralho que seja... resolva isso sem uma data.”_

A voz de Kenny saltou me sua cabeça, claro, as datas eram parte das formalidades pragmáticas que Tweek queria empregar neste relacionamento.

Mas o amor não segue um plano, não é?

Ainda pensando Tweek reorganizou suas ideias, guardou tudo de volta e apanhou os itens de banho, jantaria com a família e gastaria sua noite terminando o que começara mais cedo, trabalharia por horas a fio esta noite, e quando Kenny e Butters viessem no dia seguinte, ficariam surpresos, e livres para fazerem o que quisessem com seu tempo livre e sua nova relação livre de dúvidas e formalidades estúpidas, Tweek pretendia liberá-los.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A luz do poste iluminava a carranca de Bradley, Lexus emburrada observava uma cutícula tentando fingir que não tinha interesse no sorriso radiante de Kenny, estavam quase na frente da casa da ruiva.

— Você vai falar de uma vez o que quer, ou vou ter que vomitar na sua cara estúpida? — Bradley cruzou os braços em frente ao peito. — Não tenho minha vida inteira aqui não.

Kenny voltou seus olhos encarando o garoto, sua barriga estava levemente dolorida de fome, os bolinhos de Tweek eram uma saudosa lembrança ecoando no seu estômago.

— Bem, uma vez que estamos todos aqui interessados no... Butters... eu vou adiantar o lado de vocês e dizer que estou fazendo a minha jogada. — Ele tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios, dizer em voz alta era muito mais engraçado e gratificante do que pensava. — Se ele quiser, vamos começar a namorar o quanto antes.

Kenny sentiu o rosto aquecer e isto sim era algo novo que só Butters era capaz de fazer com ele.

— Uma ova que ele vai querer, McCormick! — Bradley apertou os olhos, o ar quente escapava da boca dele formando nuvens de indignação na sua frente. — Por que ele iria querer um lixo sujo como você? Você é uma vadia ainda mais puta que esta garota aqui!

Lexus colocou as duas mãos na cintura, ela balançava a cabeça freneticamente, Kenny não conseguia desviar os olhos do suave balanço dos seios magníficos, ele piscou duas vezes antes de ouvi-la reclamar.

— Eu nunca quis o Lindinho desse jeito! — Ela parecia ofendida. — Ele é só meu amigo! Ele cuida de mim, conversamos, ele é meu conselheiro!

Bradley encarou-a de frente e Kenny esticou os lábios e apertou os olhos interessado naquilo.

— E foi conselho dele você me agarrar, sua imbecil? — Ele falou furioso. — Você sabe que eu sou gay, pra que fez aquilo?

— NÃO AGARREI VOCÊ, IDIOTA!! — Ela gritou, Kenny correu os olhos pela rua, não queria plateia, mas aquilo estava ficando louco. — E você... NÃO É GAY, ACORDE, RETARDADO!!

— Não me chame de retardado... — Bradley estava vermelho como um tomate. — VOCÊ FOI A ÚNICA QUE ME BEIJOU!

— E VOCÊ RETRIBUIU!!!

Os dois gritavam um para o outro, Kenny entrou no meio os separando.

— Gente... gente!! Calma aí! — Ele começou, Lexus respirava como se fosse uma leoa enfurecida, Bradley torcia os dedos, mas seus olhos eram assassinos. — Vamos conversar... acho que o coitadinho do Leo não poderia ajudar vocês, graças a deus eu existo! Vamos, contem tudo ao Tio Kenny!

Lexus respirou fundo, a voz dela saiu muito mais calma e sincera do que jamais Kenny ouvira.

— Butters me falou para seguir meu coração... então, quando meu pai disse que ia me apresentar para um menino bom, que ele aprovava, fiquei furiosa, mas então descobri que era... o Bradley... aí... relaxei... fiquei aliviada... — Pela primeira vez Kenny achou que ela parecia tímida até. — Ele é acessível, e me senti segura como nunca... e começou a rolar... tipo, essa química...

— Só que eu sou gay, garota! — Bradley replicou mal-humorado.

— Mas você me beijou de volta, você me abraçou, eu senti até... você sabe...

Kenny ficou esperando ela completar, mas o casal evitou se encarar, e o loiro riu alto.

— Esperem aí... deixa eu entender: Vocês foram envolvidos em algum tipo de armadilha dos pais? — Eles confirmaram, ainda sem encontrarem os olhos um do outro. — E se beijaram, Bradley, você está dizendo que ela agarrou você, mas você correspondeu ao beijo e até ficou de pau duro...

— Ugh, não fale desse jeito tão repulsivo. — O loiro de cabelos encaracolados tinha uma expressão de desgosto. — Meu corpo só reagiu.

Lexus parecia totalmente desconcertada, ela abriu a boca, mas Kenny a silenciou.

— Não. — Kenny falou resoluto encarando Bradley com dureza.

— Não? O quê? — Bradley perguntou ainda com aquela expressão de superioridade.

— Não é assim que funciona. — Kenny declarou. — Se você tem uma reação, existe uma atração. E pelo visto você reagiu a nossa ruiva aqui, quem não? Ela é linda, não negue isso!

— Não sou cego, obrigado. — Bradley disse, mas não olhou para Lexus.

Kenny voltou a falar, aproveitando que os dois pararam de gritar um para o outro.

— Já pensou que você pode ser Bissexual? Ou talvez tenha outra porra de orientação?

— Não? Por que eu pensaria? Ela que deve ser uma bruxa distribuindo cura gay por aí...

— Eu não sou bruxa, você que é um hétero enrustido

— EU NÃO SOU HÉTERO, CARALHO!!

Kenny suspirou apertando a parka rente ao corpo, o cheiro de Butters em todo o lugar dentro da roupa, sua barriga roncou alto, agora ele entendia o motivo das pessoas acharem que Butters era um anjo, afinal, agora mesmo Kenny estava precisando da paciência de um monge.

— Certo, crianças, isso vai ser mais complicados que eu pensei, vamos tentar outra vez...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Craig olhou entediado para o teto do próprio quarto, depois de jogar com Clyde e Token por horas ainda estava frustrado e pior ainda, agora estava furioso também.

Tweek andando para cima e para baixo com Stotch e McCormick já não era agradável, e ser deixado de lado para dar lugar àqueles caras já era bastante insultante, mas agora havia Broflovski também...

Mais cedo, quando Craig voltava da casa de Token — onde gastou toda sua ira jogando GTA na tela de 75 polegadas — ele resolveu fazer o caminho mais longo e passar pela casa de Tweek, não foi proposital, suas malditas pernas simplesmente o levaram até lá, ele não pôde impedi-las... assim como não poderia ter evitado de parar atrás de um abeto, ocultado pela sombra noturna, e encarar a janela de Tweek.

Alguns minutos observando o segundo andar silenciosamente e Craig viu Tweek andando pelo quarto, parecia agitado e estava seguidamente abaixando-se no local onde, pelos cálculos de Craig, deveria ser a cama de Tweek, Craig poderia estar errado afinal, fazia tempos que não ia até lá...

Mas, a surpresa desagradável não demorou, a garganta de Craig apertou quando ele viu Broflovski passar pela frente da janela, um sorriso enorme no rosto sardento estúpido, Tweek o abraçou calorosamente, Broflovski se deixou envolver feliz pelos braços do loiro... e isso fez Craig engolir _a_ bile ardente que ameaçava subir pela garganta.

Ser trocado por McCormick e Stotch já era ruim o suficiente, agora Tweek adicionara Broflovski na equação?

O pensamento fez Craig apertar os punhos e ranger os dentes.

— Tsc.

Ele estalou a língua silenciosamente, poucos momentos depois Broflovski fora embora da Residência dos Tweak carregando uma sacola anormalmente chamativa, e Craig sentiu um impulso incontrolável de ir lá tirar satisfação, mas de quem? E _por quê_?

Derrotado ele fora embora instantes depois de Tweek fechar a porta, pegou o caminho oposto ao de Broflovski porque se desse de cara com aquele sujeito estava tentado a terminar o serviço que a bola de basquete não fez, e trituraria o nariz arrebitado dele.

Desta vez com danos permanentes.

Craig jogou o celular para o lado, já tomara banho e estava sem fome e terrivelmente chateado, odiava admitir, mas Clyde tinha razão quando disse há uma semana que _“Tweek estava muito popular”_ , Craig gostava quando só ele prestava atenção silenciosa no loiro de cabelos espetados, Craig amava espreitar inocentemente o perfil abstraído de Tweek durante as aulas, ouvir as teorias conspiratórias do loiro durante o almoço, ou implicar levemente apenas para chamar a atenção dele em qualquer momento da vida deles...

O moreno sentia falta de estar com o loiro desde que Tweek meramente se afastou dele...

No início Craig não percebeu que estavam separados, inicialmente quando o loiro começou a passar menos tempo a sós com ele, Craig entendeu que era Tweek precisando de espaço e respeitava isso totalmente, mas a distância foi aumentando e a ficha só caiu quando o loiro não pegava mais a mão estendida por Craig, na primeira vez ele recebeu a negativa com um choque silencioso, torceu a boca para esconder o desagrado e continuou estendendo a mão, após negativas de uma semana inteira, Craig não poderia mais negar: Tweek tinha terminado o namoro falso por conta própria.

Assim como não falaram sobre começar a namorar, não falaram sobre o término, e foi com uma decepção tremenda no dia do seu aniversário de 11 anos que Craig recebeu das mãos de Tweek um cartão-presente de uma loja que ele gostava, o presente frio e impessoal falou alto na cara dele que Tweek não o considerava mais alguém especial.

Porém, era fácil para Craig esconder o que sentia, naquele tempo o moreno já era o Rei do Estoicismo, mesmo que estivesse devastado por dentro, muniu-se de sua expressão vazia e seguiu em frente, não era como se não pudesse mais estar com Tweek, ao contrário disso, estavam cada vez mais próximos, agiam como um duo inegável, completavam os pensamentos um do outro e nem mesmo Clyde, que era seu melhor amigo, conhecia tão bem Craig como Tweek fazia.

Craig observou as mãos acima do rosto, flexionou os dedos e fechou os olhos tentando lembrar como era o peso das mãos de Tweek nas suas, há eras não o apanhava mais pela mão e essa foi a parte mais dolorosa do afastamento, ainda hoje quando se tocavam, até mesmo um toque leve e rápido e Craig sentia uma descarga elétrica estonteante, e em seguida, o sentimento de que faltava algo importantíssimo, que sempre conseguia com aquele contato tão breve.

Ele levou os dedos aos lábios, pensativo.

E como se não bastasse, houvera um _beijo_... no início pensou em afugentar a emoção, mas aqui, acolhido no escuro de seu quarto, Stripe fazendo um som contínuo ao fundo, ele podia se deixar levar... o gosto de Tweek não só o arrebatou como consolidou todas as certezas que Craig tinha:

Não _suportaria_.

Tweek dissera, alto e claro para quem quisesse ouvir, gritando no meio da noite que _não queria um namorado_ , mas Craig se sentia super tentado a fazer o loiro mudar de ideia.

Não suportaria viver _sem tê-lo_.

Ele girou as longas pernas da cama para o chão, se ergueu, Stripe parou de correr em sua roda de exercícios e o observou com curiosidade sutil, Craig apanhou a jaqueta grossa e saiu fechando a porta atrás dele.

Ao chegar a sala, uma barreira loira o interceptou antes que ele pudesse chegar a porta.

— Onde vai? — A mãe dele o encarava, os olhos dela liam através de sua expressão vazia, ela tinha uma sobrancelha bem-feita erguida o observando. — São 11hs da noite, espertinho.

Craig encarou os pés.

— Vou na casa do Tweek. — Falou inflexível.

Seu rosto corou um pouco e também alguma coisa passou em seus olhos. _Timidez?_ Laura o conhecia perfeitamente bem para saber que havia alguma peça fora do lugar naquele comportamento, mas ela simplesmente cruzou os braços rente ao peito, ergueu o queixo para deixar claro que a altura absurda do filho de 16 anos não serviria para intimidá-la.

— Se passar da meia-noite ligue para casa, ouviu? Não vou alimentá-lo depois disso, aqui não é lanchonete 24 horas.

Craig se limitou a olhar para a mãe, sem responder, ele saiu pela porta e ela o observou através da cortina da janela, encaixando o casaco nos ombros largos, Craig agora já estava da altura do pai, talvez um pouco mais alto, mas quando falava o nome de Tweek, ele parecia o menino indefeso que chorou nos braços dela quando o primeiro porquinho-da-índia morrera.

Ela suspirou e se afastou fechando a cortina.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Butters se atirou na cama exatamente às 23hs, conseguira fazer todas as tarefas em tempo recorde, e ainda ajudou a mãe a trocar as lâmpadas do porão, seu pai tinha calafrios por causa daquele lugar, agora o pequeno Stotch estava de banho tomado, seu pijama favorito com estampas de Hello Kitty ajustado em seu corpo, e seu dia já podia ser dado por finalizado.

Com cuidado Butters desligou o abajur e a escuridão lhe deu boas-vindas, ele sentiu o coração gelar quando pensou na expressão de Kenny mais cedo, talvez o outro loiro não tenha se divertido tanto quanto ele no seu esconderijo.

O que eles fizeram foi além de divertido, foi algo que Butters jamais poderia esquecer, impossível apagar o rosto satisfeito de Kenny de sua mente, estava impresso a ferro e fogo... não só o rosto, mas o calor também, o toque, o cheiro de Kenny...

Desde o início Butters estava ajudando Tweek e pensando na possível e tentadora proximidade com Kenny, antigamente mal se falavam a sós, ninguém conseguia ficar a sós com Kenny, ele simplesmente estava sempre cercado de pessoas, era popular e chamativo.

E sua fama e libido exagerada não colaboravam para Butters se aproximar, Kenny era sempre muito cuidadoso em torno de Butters, o pequeno Stotch tentava não ver isso como uma ofensa, Kenny sempre o tratava com delicadeza, e mesmo as piadas e provocações sujas raramente eram dirigidas a Butters.

Butters sentia-se um pouco desvalorizado, parecia que Kenny não o via como algo além de um anjo imaculado, era como se Kenny não quisesse “sujar” Butters, com olhares libidinosos e comportamentos devassos.

Desde o início dessa nova aproximação, Butters precisou desconstruir a imagem de anjo de candura que Kenny teimava em enxergar, e mostrar que os dois não eram tão diferentes quanto o loiro mais novo pensava...

E com essa nova atividade na casa de Tweek, eles se aproximaram como nunca, Butters pôde desfazer-se das camadas de inocência que apenas Kenny insistia em ver, e rapidamente a verdade da relação deles apareceu, havia aquela química irresistível entre os dois, assim que Kenny de despiu das inseguranças em torno da “inocência” (inexistente) de Butters, o magnetismo entre eles era absurdo como Butters já sabia, e funcionava como um feitiço inquestionável, era ainda mais intenso do que atração, e se o peito de Butters doía — de leve, inseguro —, cada vez que Kenny flertava com outras pessoas, isso deveria significar que em seu coraçãozinho ele não sentia apenas um deslumbramento adolescente em direção a Kenny, pensou que era isso no início, mas certamente se enganara tão redondamente...

Butters afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, seu corpo começava a aquecer pensando no que fez com Kenny algumas horas atrás, tentou afastar as lembranças para conseguir fazer o caminho até sua cama, mas agora, sozinho no escuro de seu quarto, com o corpo exausto e os sussurros de Kenny, graves, descompostos, eróticos, ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos, vibrando em seus sentidos, Butters empurrou a calça de pijama apanhando a ereção petulante.

Pensar em Kenny nessa hora já era a rotina favorita de Butters, e agora sua imaginação poderia ser tão diferente, em sua mente Kenny jamais fizera aquela expressão indefesa, desesperado... na cabeça de Butters Kenny era alguém mandão e arrogante, o típico cara que sabe tudo sobre prazer... alguém que Butters precisaria dobrar ao longo da transa... mas ele estivera tão errado, na verdade Kenny era ainda mais perfeito, aberto, maleável... sensual e entregue, humilde, reverente... amável...

Havia tanto amor em Kenny, que Butters queria ignorar sua insegurança ao relembrar o último pedido de Kenny...

_“Não dá mais pra fazer desse jeito...”_

Butters se adaptaria... agora que ele esteve com Kenny em seus braços, nada o faria desistir...

O pequeno Stotch subiu a mão livre pela barriga encontrando o próprio mamilo ultrassensível, pressionou-o entre os dedos e empurrou o pênis latejante com vigor, apenas algumas estocadas com a imagem de Kenny gemendo e ardente debaixo dele foram suficientes para arruinar a calça de pijama.

Ele tirou tudo sonolento, o coração ainda correndo em seu peito, escondeu as peças amarrotadas embaixo do travesseiro, e seu último pensamento coerente foi desejar que Kenny estivesse aqui para apertar-lhe rente a si, banquetear-se com seu calor e aquecer o loiro com seu amor. .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tweek tomara o banho e foi juntar-se aos pais na sala de jantar, já era quase 11 horas da noite quando Richard esfregou as mãos com água na boca e lambendo os lábios, louco para servir o molho vermelho que Tweek aprontara, mas assim que o filho finalmente sentou, a campainha ecoou através da casa.

— Quem pode ser? — Helen questionou vagamente interessada.

— O Serviço Secreto Americano? — Richard ofereceu se erguendo da cadeira e lançando um olhar saudoso para o refratário fumegante de macarrão ao centro da mesa. — Não. Provavelmente a máfia russa? Vi no jornal que eles estão apanhando pessoas no Colorado para usarem no Tráfico Sexual.

O casal trocou um olhar curioso avaliando a possibilidade.

— GWAAHH!! — Tweek gritou. — Pai?!

— É verdade! — Helen declarou com a cabeça levemente inclinada. — Vi que eles estão levando jovens loiros preferencialmente, achei intrigante.

— JESUS, MÃE!

A campainha tocou novamente, Helen e Richard trocaram um olhar, ela fez menção de ir atender a porta, mas o marido a segurou pela mão, Tweek olhava na direção da porta com olhos estalados.

— Eu vou, querida, fique aqui. — Então os olhos castanhos de Richard focaram em Tweek. — Se eles me matarem, filho... se entregue para a escravidão sexual.

— Sim, é a melhor saída. — Helen acenou em concordância com o marido.

Tweek estremeceu e seu pai foi até a porta, um momento se passou até ele gritar animado.

Provavelmente não era a Máfia Russa.

— Querida, é o Craig!!

Talvez então fosse pior que a Máfia Russa.

Tweek deu um salto do assento derrubando a cadeira, sua mãe passou por ele e já encarava Craig de frente, o moreno tinha o rosto incólume e seus olhos frios alcançaram Tweek quando ele se aproximou da mesa.

— Oh, deus! — Helen deu um gritinho excitada. — Jante conosco, Craig! Você está obviamente em um estirão de crescimento, não pude experimentar a satisfação de alimentar um filho crescendo, Tweek aqui cresce um centímetro por ano, talvez.

— Mãe!

Tweek se fez notar, Craig olhou para ele e sorriu rapidamente, foi só um vislumbre e sua expressão vaga estava lá outra vez, Tweek ia tentar falar algo, impedir Craig de sentar, mas rapidamente Richard já tinha empurrado Craig em uma cadeira, à direita dele, providencialmente ao lado de Tweek.

Eles começaram a comer, Tweek lançava olhares ansiosos para Craig, o moreno comeu algumas garfadas e aceitou o molho adicional que Richard o serviu, assim como o parmesão que simplesmente caiu em seu prato derrubado por Helen, os olhos verdes dela eram tão expressivos quanto os de Tweek, e Craig não resistiu e sorriu rapidamente para a mulher.

— Está incrível, Sra. T. — Ele declarou sem expressão outra vez. — Fantástico.

Craig provou um pouco da salada, não era a coisa favorita dele, mas a mulher colocara mais um punhado de coisas verdes em seu prato, só restava a Craig comer, e foi surpreendente quando o gosto suave e a textura crocante se misturaram com as ervas aromáticas, tudo parecia combinar e surpreender no final, Craig estava se perguntando se sua mãe já fizera algo assim, porque parecia que era a primeira vez dele comendo brócolis e aproveitando.

— Foi o Tweek que fez tudo, agradeça a ele.

A mulher brilhou, ela e o marido trocaram um olhar satisfeito e Craig voltou os olhos para a frente encarando o loiro.

— Não sabia que você cozinhava uma refeição... à sério assim.

Tweek ergueu as sobrancelhas observando a expressão de Craig.

— Sim, tenho outros talentos também. — O loiro entortou os lábios quando notou que a resposta saiu um pouco desaforada. — Espero que goste.

Craig sorriu mais gentil que já sorrira naquele dia, ele notou que as sombras abaixo dos olhos de Tweek estavam de volta.

— Eu gosto de tudo o que você faz.

O moreno não encarou Tweek ao dizer isso, preferiu encher a boca com uma garfada generosa de macarrão e carne moída.

O jantar correu calmamente, e depois que comeram a sobremesa, Helen e Richard correram Tweek — que ainda lambia a colher de seu pudim de caramelo — e Craig da cozinha, com a desculpa que arrumariam tudo, o que resultou em um Craig parado no centro da sala, com Tweek o observando, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos o loiro puxava a barra da camiseta de mangas compridas que usava.

— O que veio fazer aqui afinal, Craig? — Tweek perguntou tirando um fiapo imaginário da camiseta.

— Vamos conversar no seu quarto. — Craig sugeriu, mas amuou depois de um longo silêncio. — To vendo que não vai me convidar para subir.

Tweek jogou um olhar preocupado para as escadas.

— Não dá... tá uma zona lá em cima...

Craig bufou.

— Você está escondendo algo, Tweek, sei que está. — Os olhos azuis cinzentos estavam inundados de dor. — Por que outras pessoas sabem e eu não posso saber? Não somos amigos?

Tweek repentinamente ficou muito consciente de seus pais na cozinha, a presença de Craig era opressora, ele jogou um olhar para trás e pegou a mão do moreno, puxando-o.

— Vem, tá tarde, vou te levar pra casa. — Tweek apanhou o casaco de Craig e deu ao moreno, vestiu o próprio casaco e ambos calçaram as botas.

Eles caminharam alguns metros na calçada gelada, para uma noite de outubro a cidade parecia abruptamente quente, Tweek sentia o suor escorrer pelas suas costas, Craig parou de caminhar quando faltava uma quadra para a Residência dos Tucker.

— Você não me respondeu.

A voz anasalada dele ecoou no silêncio.

Tweek parou de caminhar ele olhou para o rosto de Craig e o moreno parecia cansado, os olhos encaravam o parquinho ao lado, local onde alguns dias atrás Tweek beijara os lábios de Craig, a emoção ainda estava fresca no coração do loiro.

— Somos amigos, Craig, claro que somos.

Craig não tinha certeza, mas a resposta não o satisfez, ele deixou o olhar vagar pela noite, e então pousou em Tweek, as mãos do loiro brincavam com uma cordinha que pendia da cintura do casaco que ele usava, Craig sentiu que a brisa noturna trouxe o cheiro tão característico de Tweek direto ao seu nariz, e ele respirou fundo.

— Então por que sou o único que não pode saber o que está escondendo com o McCormick e o Stotch? — Craig falou virando o rosto e fitando Tweek abertamente. — E eu vi o Broflovski saindo da sua casa mais cedo.

Tweek arregalou os olhos e Craig sentiu uma pontada quando o loiro desviou o olhar.

— Está me espionando? — Tweek perguntou, sem encarar Craig.

— E se estiver? — O moreno respondeu ríspido. — Você não pretende me dizer nada, por exemplo: Você já se negou a falar sobre o McCormick e o Stotch, mas e sobre o Broflovski?

Tweek olhou para ele e pela primeira vez parecia realmente perceber e _sentir_ a dor no olhar de Craig, confuso o loiro se aproximou.

— Craig, não são assuntos de conhecimento geral, por isso não posso sair falando. — Ele segurou um braço de Craig, apertando-o para que o moreno percebesse que falava sério. — Sobre o Kyle... bem, ele precisava de ajuda, e achou que eu era o mais... adequado... pra ajudar.

Tweek ergueu a outra mão e agora segurava os dois braços de Craig, mas as mãos do moreno estavam presas nos bolsos de sua jaqueta, e ele preferia que elas ficassem ali, porque a vontade de apanhar o rosto de Tweek era imensa.

— E sobre os outros? — Craig perguntou com a voz plana e baixa, quase um sussurro acima do vento da noite. — Você disse que precisava deles... Eles são “adequados” para você?

Tweek pensou um minuto encarando os olhos brilhantes de Craig.

— Convenientes, sim. — O loiro falou, e ergueu uma mão para tocar no rosto do moreno. — Na hora certa você vai saber sobre isso.

— Eu vou? — Craig questionou, resistindo a vontade avassaladora de cerrar os olhos e se entregar àquele toque sutil. — Você mal sai comigo ultimamente, preciso disputar atenção com a porra toda que você faz.

— As atividades estão me ocupando muito, você sabe como é, você era do Clube de Ciências.

— Mas mesmo quando eu era do Clube de Ciências, tinha tempo para os amigos!

Tweek deixou a mão cair, derrotado pela expressão triste de Craig, algo raro e que ele não queria causar.

— Os caras também acham que você está sumido, e eles todos também tem clubes e times para atender. — Craig completou, tentando normalizar a voz, Tweek parecia um pouco embaraçado. — Mesmo assim, fizemos maratonas e encontros que você faltou, porque estava envolvido com qualquer merda.

Tweek entortou os lábios e Craig podia ver as engrenagens do cérebro dele girando.

— O que acha de sairmos depois de amanhã? — O loiro voltou os olhos avelãs para Craig. — Quer ir no Jogo de Futebol?

— No Jogo do Time do McCormick? — A expressão desdenhosa voltou ao rosto de Craig, Tweek suspirou.

— Jogo do Clyde também. — Tweek disparou. — Token mesmo vai estar lá, meu Clube tem uma homenagem para o Capitão deles.

Craig aprofundou as sobrancelhas.

— Marsh? — Ele quase rosnou. — Por que caralhos eu iria assistir uma homenagem pro Marsh?

Tweek riu, o que desarmou Craig na hora.

— Você quer saber para o que o Kyle precisava de mim? — Tweek questionou recebendo o olhar vazio de Craig como resposta. — Então vamos nesse jogo, talvez tenha algo interessante.

Craig estalou a língua.

— Tanto faz, eu não ligo.

Tweek ergueu as sobrancelhas, o humor de Craig já voltava ao normal.

— Pego você às 17hs?

O moreno encolheu os ombros, a perspectiva de estar com Tweek se sobrepondo o desgosto de antes.

— Certo. — Ele declarou, mas seus olhos ainda estavam em Tweek quando o pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios do loiro. — Mas você disse que ia me levar em casa.

— E eu vou! Jesus, Craig! — O loiro balançou a cabeça e deu dois passos, Craig ficou parado no mesmo lugar, Tweek voltou até ele. — Já é mais de meia-noite, por deus!

O moreno retirou uma mão do bolso e no escuro, instintivamente Tweek a apanhou, Craig sentiu um calor agradável o aquecendo, talvez suas faces estivessem coradas, mas ele não ligava, aproveitou a sensação até chegar a sua porta.

— Então, depois de amanhã às 17hs. Esteja pronto, quero passar na cafeteria antes. — Tweek falou soltando a mão de Craig.

O moreno o encarou, ele meneou a cabeça lentamente, nunca deixando os olhos de Tweek, então, de forma espontânea, puxou Tweek em seus braços, apertando-o e compartilhando o calor que emanou do loiro.

— Vou esperar. — Craig falou rente aos cabelos espetados e cheirosos, ele fechou os olhos, reunindo coragem afastou-se levemente. — Deus, Tweek...

A voz grave de Craig enviou um arrepio que atravessou toda a coluna do loiro, respirando com sofreguidão, Tweek deixou escapar o ar entre os lábios.

— Craig...?

Sem poder ser parado, Craig abaixou-se, envolvendo os próprios braços na cintura do loiro, os lábios a milímetros dos lábios de Tweek, os olhos verde avelãs pareciam esmorecer, flamejantes em expectativa, o moreno piscou lentamente, como em transe, tudo o que havia na mente dele era o corpo do loiro rente ao seu.

Tweek separou os lábios e cerrou os olhos, os cílios escureceram a visão dele, um segundo antes de ouvir o sussurro de Craig.

— Foda-se...

Craig inclinou o rosto para o lado encaixando sua boca nos lábios do loiro, ele sentiu o estômago afundar como se estivesse despencando quando a língua aveludada de Tweek o recebeu, como se sempre estivesse esperando por esse beijo não planejado por nenhum deles, as mãos do loiro tocaram seu rosto, desenhando a mandíbula e descendo para os ombros, o toque, o cheiro e o gosto de Tweek eram uma mistura arrebatadora, o resultado era estonteante demais, Craig movia a língua dentro dos lábios do loiro sentindo sua respiração falhar, o coração explodiu e agora reunia os pedaços, colocando cada peça no lugar.

Tweek sentiu Craig desacelerando o beijo, então ele rodou os braços por trás do pescoço do moreno, puxando-o para si, por mais alguns instantes, o beijo não era brutal e não poderia ser mais diferente de tudo e qualquer coisa que Tweek já experimentara, muito parecido com o primeiro beijo trocado aos 11 anos e totalmente o oposto do beijo irritado e desleixado que Tweek dera em Craig dias atrás, o beijo atual era a resposta àquele, categoricamente algo com a marca registrada de Craig, despretencioso, indiferente e dilacerante, cheio de um sentimento que Tweek não poderia tocar agora, mas que ambos sabiam que compartilhavam, e acima de tudo, Tweek sabia que _queria mais_.

Os lábios se afastaram e as mãos de Craig caíram rente ao seu corpo, ele não encontrou os olhos de Tweek.

— Que porra eu to fazendo...? — Craig sussurrou atordoado. — Você nem quer um maldito namorado.

O beijo era tudo o que ele tinha para dizer, tudo o que queria que Tweek entendesse, ao invés disso, amaldiçoou-se por perder o controle de suas emoções e entrou em casa, fechando a porta antes de ouvir o chamado do loiro.

— Merda, Craig...

Tweek passou as mãos pelos cabelos, o corpo fervendo por conta do beijo, ele virou as costas a contragosto e caminhou para casa, o estúpido plano cada vez mais inconsistente e inútil na mente dele.


	18. Controle de danos

## Capítulo 18 - Controle de danos

A luz do sol entrava fragilmente através da cortina, um feixe iluminado focava pequenas partículas de poeira que voejavam através do quarto, a manhã de sábado já havia começado há pelo menos três horas e Kenny mal conseguia se mover na cama, aparentemente seu corpo estava dolorido e ele não tinha bem certeza do motivo, ele retirou a mão debaixo das cobertas e esticou-a no ar tentando tocar os brilhos que flutuavam a sua frente, mas era impossível tê-los entre os dedos.

O loiro jogou as cobertas para o lado e seus pés tocaram o chão frio, ele encarou um furo na meia que expunha o dedão, sua cabeça latejou levemente, mas ele tinha um sorriso lento formando-se aos poucos em seus lábios, e como um adolescente apaixonado, Kenny ergueu a mão tocando sua boca, lembrando.

Na noite passada estivera com Butters e não só seu coração, mas especialmente seus pensamentos, ficaram com o loiro desde então, Kenny já vinha numa crescente de descontrole emocional há eras, tudo o que ele acreditava sobre administração de sentimentos caíra por terra, mesmo que ele soubesse que estava inegavelmente apaixonado, achou que de alguma forma poderia dominar sua vontade insana de estar com Butters a cada segundo, o que foi um erro colossal, a única coisa que Kenny McCormick não tinha hoje, era controle de seus sentimentos, e menos ainda se eles estivessem relacionados a Leopold Stotch.

Kenny se ergueu e saiu do quarto, ele sentia o corpo pesado, a cabeça doía um pouco e seu estômago roncou audivelmente dando sinal de vida, provavelmente protestando pela falta de comida na noite anterior.

— Hey, está de pé? Você chegou tão tarde ontem, Kenny, o que houve? — Karen sorria para ele, Kenny sorriu de volta, a irmã o observava com astutos olhos azuis brilhantes.

Ela estava parada rente a pia, e esticou o braço para puxar do escorredor de louças uma caneca lascada, emparelhou-a com outra cor de rosa e começou a derrubar água quente de uma chaleira, enchendo as canecas até o topo.

— Tive algumas distrações no caminho. — Kenny sentou-se e sentiu uma tontura inquestionável, ele piscou os olhos algumas vezes. — Vou comer alguma coisa e me trocar, eu preciso terminar uma coisa na casa do Tweek.

Karen colocou uma das canecas na frente do irmão, o cheiro de erva cidreira inundou as narinas do loiro, ele esfregou os cabelos bagunçados e apanhou a caneca entre as mãos, soprando para esfriar.

— E eu aqui pensando que você faria umas panquecas para a sua maninha favorita. — Ela falou colocando a língua para fora, Kenny ergueu os olhos temeroso, mas ela sorriu calorosa. — Vou procurar nos armários e faço alguma coisa enquanto você se arruma.

Kenny se ergueu da mesa.

— Não! Não, pode deixar que vou fazer alguma coisa, espera só...

A irmã riu, ela começou a prender os cabelos castanhos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça e se levantou carregando consigo a cadeira onde sentara, indo até o armário usou a cadeira para alcançar o alto e puxar de lá um pacote já pela metade de farinha.

— Não seja bobo, Ken. — Ela jogou um olhar risonho por cima do ombro. — Posso fazer algumas panquecas para nós dois. Vá se trocar e não demore, ou vou comer tudo eu mesma!

Sorrindo Kenny pegou a caneca e voltou para o quarto, Karen balançou a cabeça e colocou a cadeira no lugar, rapidamente começou a reunir os ingredientes que encontrou.

O loiro sorveu um gole do chá, estava sem açúcar, mas, ele sabia que esse era um ingrediente raro em casa, então não se importou, Karen já escolhera um chá que dispensava o uso de açúcar de qualquer maneira, ele descansou a caneca sobre uma cadeira no quarto e achou rapidamente uma roupa limpa para sair entre sua montanha de peças jogadas a esmo em uma cadeira quebrada no canto do quarto, ignorou os furos na calça de abrigo, e demorou para achar um pulôver limpo, quando o fez sorriu satisfeito, extraiu o moletom usado para dormir e substituiu pela peça recém encontrada.

Kenny levou mais tempo procurando algo que prometera a Tweek, e sua demora foi providencial para a irmã terminar as panquecas, o cheiro adocicado já chegava até o quarto, pelo visto a danadinha estava economizando açúcar ao longo da semana por um bom motivo, o loiro deu um grito de vitória quando achou o que precisava e enfiou na mochila, no minuto seguinte estava na cozinha, com um prato fumegante ao lado.

— Wow... só o cheiro já está melhorando minha dor de cabeça! — Ele declarou feliz, mas quando seus olhos encontraram os de Karen, a irmã não parecia alegre.

— Quantas horas está sem comer, Kenny? Você não pode fazer isso, sabia? Não ia fazer a menor diferença se você tivesse comido um pouco de aveia ontem à noite quando chegou... — Ela parecia dividida entre estar brava e triste. — E sabe que tem meu pote de biscoitos escondidos, poxa, Kenny, qualquer dia você acaba ficando doente.

O loiro sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado pela bronca que estava levando de sua irmã mais nova, ele tinha seus motivos para não comer a aveia que era a única coisa que havia na casa na sexta-feira quando ele saiu pela manhã, e especialmente jamais tocaria no pote de biscoitos dela... preferia passar fome.

— Não pense coisas, Kah... só cheguei muito cansado ontem... não tive força nem pra vir na cozinha, fui direto pro meu quarto... — Ele fincou um garfo na panqueca cheirosa e mordeu, o gosto doce se espalhou em sua boca, e quando ele engoliu um calor se instalou em seu peito. — Mas isso aqui tá uma delícia, garota... onde está aprendendo a fazer essas panquecas? Aula de Economia Doméstica?

— Ah... bem, isso foi na casa do Ike...

Kenny arregalou os olhos.

— Broflovski? Ike _Broflovski_?

A irmã simplesmente rodou os olhos, e comeu ela mesma sua panqueca, estava sem calda como ela havia comido na casa de Ike, mas parecia realmente boa.

— Quantos “Ikes” mais você conhece, Ken? — Ela respondeu tomando um golinho de chá. — Sim, Ike Broflovski... se quer saber os meninos Broflovski cozinham muito bem, pensei que você soubesse, todos esses anos amigo do Kyle... e o Ike me ensinou como cortar todos os ingredientes mais caros das receitas, adicionando outros mais baratos, sabia?

— Caralho... pensei que era só o Kyle mesmo... fico feliz pela Sra B. ensinar eles tão bem, de uma forma ou outra acabamos beneficiados...

Kenny ponderou silenciosamente, Karen sentada na frente dele tomou mais chá e comeu sua panqueca, Kenny voltara ao status pensativo, a irmã observou, hoje ele estava anormalmente quieto, nem mesmo fizera qualquer comentário sobre Ike.

O irmão terminou de comer e jogou um olhar para a pilha de panquecas, Karen automaticamente serviu mais para ele, pois se apenas o mandasse comer, Kenny simplesmente diria que estava satisfeito, ela acomodou duas panquecas gordinhas no prato de Kenny e encarou o irmão com atenção.

— Está tudo bem, Ken?

O loiro parou o garfo a meio caminho da boca e fitou a menina, os olhos azuis de Karen eram analíticos, e Kenny sabia que ela percebeu algo.

— Tudo maravilhoso, Kah... por que está perguntando? — Ele respondeu cobrindo um sorriso enquanto mastigava a massa doce.

— Nada. — Ela bufou. — Você está tão sorridente.

— É que amanhã tem um jogo importante, tenho certeza que vou conseguir segurar os adversários, nosso esquema é bom, Stan tem as melhores estratégias, juro por deus, esse cara é um gênio!

Karen ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Ah! Verdade! Clyde nos convidou para assistir ao jogo, ele falou que a posição dele é a mais importante, ele protege o quarterback! — Karen contou.

Kenny torceu o nariz e limpou a boca quando terminou de engolir o último pedaço de panqueca.

— Karen, fique longe do Clyde, ele é um mulherengo e está comprometido com a Bebe! — Ele falou largando um pano de prato em cima da mesa, se agachou dando um beijinho no alto dos cabelos castanhos claros da irmã. — E ele é muito velho para você!

Kenny caminhou até a sala, calçou as botas de neve e abriu a porta, um minuto antes dele colocar o pé do lado de fora, Karen ainda acrescentou:

— Na verdade vou lá porque marquei um encontro! — Ela gargalhou quando Kenny tropeçou na neve e caiu.

— O QUÊ? — Kenny praticamente gritou ignorando o vazio que seu coração sentiu de repente.

— Com a Ruby, Ken... — Ela riu. — Meu deus, não seja um irmão superprotetor desse jeito!

Kenny respirou fundo, ele acenou para a irmã que ainda ria dele, de certa forma era bom ouvir aquela risada, mesmo que fosse às custas do medo que ele tinha de que ela se machucasse... sabia que o amor era ingrato às vezes, e esperava que sua irmãzinha fosse amada do jeito que ela merecia.

Mas só na hora certa, agora ainda era mesmo muito cedo, ele pensava enquanto vencia os bancos de neve que surgiram na calçada...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nas manhãs de sábado a casa dos Tucker costumava ser silenciosa, tão silenciosa que mesmo do alto do segundo andar, era possível ouvir o vento lá fora batendo contra os abetos da calçada e pinheiros da rua detrás, um gato pulou do telhado para o chão e um cachorro latiu bem longe dali, Craig abriu os olhos, ainda relutante, adormecera tarde na noite anterior, o corpo em chamas, um estado frequente desde que provara o gosto dos lábios de Tweek.

Duas benditas vezes agora.

— Porra.

O moreno virou de bruços na cama ainda sonolento, e descobriu que havia uma parte de seu corpo que não dormira tampouco, ele tornou a virar e encarou o teto cravejado de adesivos fluorescentes que ele e Tweek haviam colado nas últimas férias de verão, o loiro tinha a mesma decoração em seu teto, e Craig sabia que as estrelas de Tweek brilhavam muito mais que as do quarto dele... estrelas fluorescentes se alimentavam de luz, e o quarto de Craig passava muito tempo escuro do que iluminado.

Craig sentiu um calafrio ao lembrar do dia em que colaram aquelas estrelas, haviam comprado no último passeio ao Planetário de Denver, e ao pensar naquele momento que ocorrera meses atrás, Craig sorriu, foi o último dia que ele conseguira sair a sós com Tweek, aproveitando-se da ausência dos três outros amigos, todos em viagens de férias, ele lembrou do olhar admirado no rosto de Tweek quando assistiram o show que o Planetário apresentou naquela data, o loiro havia segurado sua mão, e Craig lembra com exatidão da emoção que arrepiou todo o corpo dele quando Tweek sussurrara no seu ouvido.

_“Seria muito foda transar debaixo de um céu assim”_

Craig sentira borboletas fazendo um estardalhaço dentro de seu estômago, o coração acelerava até hoje na mínima recordação, fora a coisa mais ousada, verdadeira e quente que Tweek tinha dito em toda sua vida.

Naquele dia Craig sorrira, e apesar do rosto afogueado o moreno camuflou bem suas emoções enquanto por dentro seu corpo sofreu uma combustão nunca antes sentida, ele pousou os olhos cinzentos em Tweek, que tinha o perfil austero e expressão concentrada assistindo ao show, mas as orelhas do loiro escureceram e os cantos de seus lábios esticaram levemente em um sorriso satisfeito.

— Merda.

Craig se contorceu na cama notando com impaciência que seu pênis ereto formava uma armação no edredom, o membro latejava contra a superfície da coberta, a pele nua da ponta exposta produzia uma umidade que só aumentava agora que sua mente recriou a voz de Tweek e seu hálito morno batendo contra a pele do pescoço de Craig.

Os dois beijos que eles tiveram nos últimos dias até aqui só fazia com que cada vez mais Craig perdesse o controle de seu corpo, masturbação se tornara uma nova e clandestina atividade, quando estava sozinho, se não estivesse descontando sua frustração no videogame, então certamente Craig estaria empurrando sua mão contra o pau duro que latejava necessitado.

E a libido ou a puberdade não eram o problema aqui, mas sim o fato de que Craig esteve com Tweek nesta cama, apenas outro dia... a noite compartilhada com o loiro fora uma bagunça acalourada, Craig acordara com o nariz perdido nos cabelos de Tweek, o loiro agarrado a sua cintura, uma ereção inegável cutucava a coxa de Craig.

Naquele momento Craig usou toda sua força de vontade para se afastar de Tweek, mas a verdade é que gostaria de ter se entregue às investidas inconscientes do loiro que involuntário e espontaneamente se esfregava em impulsos suaves na coxa do moreno, o próprio membro de Craig latejou ao lembrar a sensação do corpo quente de Tweek contra o seu, os gemidos silenciosos que escapavam dos lábios vermelhos úmidos e entreabertos do loiro excitado.

Craig de alguma forma conseguiu reunir coerência e se esquivou, ele ficara um bom tempo debaixo do chuveiro, três orgasmos foram necessários para que pudesse baixar a ereção petulante, e desde aquela manhã, todos seus pensamentos envolvendo Tweek terminavam em masturbação até adormecer.

O moreno dobrou os joelhos e separou as pernas, lembrar daquela expressão entregue no rosto de Tweek só incendiou seu corpo inteiro, Craig já desistira de usar roupas para dormir, nas últimas duas noites ele descobriu que pijama só serviria para ficar colado ao seu corpo por causa do suor, neste momento então, ele se encontrava absolutamente nu sob o edredom, e seu corpo inteiro reagia com o rescaldo depois de vários sonhos molhados onde Tweek adentrava em seu quarto, o descobria pelado na cama e o tocava em todos os pontos secretos dele, que misteriosamente o loiro conhecia muito bem.

O grande problema dessa enorme excitação era que, agora, Craig conhecia o gosto dos lábios de Tweek e sabia como o loiro ficava excitado facilmente, e acima de tudo, Craig _sabia_ como era ter Tweek em seus braços, seu calor apertado contra si, o moreno sabia de tudo isso, e poderia claramente imaginar o resto.

— Merda, Tweek...

Ele sussurrou para o quarto vazio, a mão empurrou o pênis em movimentos lentos, antigamente Craig era um cara que não gozava tão facilmente quando fazia algo assim, e por isso mesmo evitava a masturbação, ele precisava de concentração extra e alguma pornografia, geralmente envolvendo loiros esguios em situações de prazer solo.

Mas, atualmente ele já fizera isso tantas vezes nos últimos dias que parecia simplesmente um caminho natural, Craig apertou a base do pênis em um puxão mais duro e apanhou os testículos brincando com eles, um gemido baixo escapou de seu controle quando a voz de Tweek soava em sua mente, o cheiro e o calor de Tweek ainda pareciam fazer parte da cama, a energia sexual do loiro era tão pungente que Craig parecia sentir em sua pele agorinha.

— Ah... ahh... caralho...

O calor se formou tão rapidamente e já estava prestes a explodir quando Craig empurrou a mão esquerda da base para a ponta do membro pulsante, os testículos apertados não só pela pressão da mão direita do moreno, mas especialmente pelo calor sufocante que o rodeava, a névoa da incoerência subiu e Craig sabia que já estava respirando pesadamente, ele apertou os olhos fechados, suor já escorria pela testa caindo através das sobrancelhas, a imagem nítida de Tweek acima dele, os olhos verdes avelãs brilhando destemidos quando se aproximou para sussurrar algo no ouvido do moreno, o hálito morno deixando um rastro de fogo no pescoço de Craig, um fervor explodiu quando ele pressionou fortemente o pênis entre os dedos, então chamas arderam atirando o moreno em um orgasmo violento.

O clímax se abateu sobre Craig, ele mordeu os lábios para evitar fazer mais sons, todo seu corpo estava quente e corado, convulsionando quando ele empurrou os quadris debaixo do edredom, esperma escorreu entre os dedos longos dele e seu corpo ondulou com o prazer, Craig evitou que a viscosidade alcançasse sua cama, rapidamente afastou o edredom e com a mão livre puxou uma toalha de rosto que havia debaixo de seu travesseiro, se limpou e empurrou o tecido de volta, ainda trêmulo e suado, mas limpo agora, o moreno sentiu um sorriso sarcástico formando em seu rosto.

— Preciso de você, _babe_.

E adormecera outra vez naquela manhã, sem se dar por conta que sempre fora um romântico, desesperado por Tweek.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Já passava das 11 da manhã quando Tweek e Butters viram Kenny surgindo no horizonte, a Tweek Bros já trabalhava a toda, e sábado geralmente era dia de Tweek estar à frente do caixa recebendo os pagamentos, ele sinalizou para Butters apontando Kenny que já estava quase na porta, o pequeno Stotch que comia um muffin delicado de chocolate com amoras, desviou os olhos bem a tempo de ver Kenny pisando na cafeteria.

— Hey, Ken! — Butters acenou, o outro se aproximou em passos rápidos. — Quer?

Butters já empurrava o bolinho na boca de Kenny, o loiro mastigou satisfeito, e o gosto era bom, sofisticado, mas ele não sentiu a satisfação que sentira ao comer as panquecas simples que sua irmã fizera um pouco antes.

— Então, o que vamos fazer hoje? — Ele perguntou e como mágica Tweek se materializou ao lado dele. — E aí, _Twinkie_? Tá cheiroso hoje...

Tweek se afastou de Kenny que o perseguia com o nariz, farejando, Butters ria e Kenny tentou puxar o avental do loiro.

— McCormick, não assuste meus clientes. — Tweek falou entredentes. — Chamei vocês aqui porque quero levar vocês lá em casa, quero arrematar algumas coisas e vou liberar os dois.

Um silêncio se estabeleceu entre os três, Butters e Kenny tinham expressões idênticas de surpresa, ambos os olhos pousados em Tweek, o loiro tirou o _cap_ que era parte do uniforme da cafeteria e passou a mão nos cabelos espetados, depois arrumou o boné com o símbolo da cafeteria da família, e então Butters pareceu reencontrar a sua voz.

— Tem certeza, Tweek? Eu não me importo de ficar até o final, sabe, quero que você se sinta totalmente à vontade quando chegar a hora certa...

Kenny, no entanto, depois da surpresa, tinha um sorriso crescente no rosto.

— Você não entendeu, Leo... _Twinkie_ aqui está nos dispensando! — Kenny se levantou de pé, os olhos azuis presos nos verdes de Tweek. — Você vai tomar uma atitude real? Porra, finalmente!

Butters parecia um pouco inseguro ainda, o rosto de Tweek corava gradualmente, ele escorregou os olhos de Kenny para Butters.

— Está tudo bem, caras. — Ele falou focando em Butters, sua voz mais profunda e segura, as mãos caíram no bolso do avental. — Vamos conversar lá em casa, ainda tenho mais alguns minutos de atendimento aqui.

— Tweek, não me importo de ajudar você até terminar tudo, sabe disso, não sabe? — Butters se levantou e acariciou o braço de Tweek.

— Pra mim tá tudo bem. — Kenny respondeu, os outros dois olharam para ele, Butters parecia chateado. — Não, é sério, se o Tweek se sente seguro é o que importa, não é? E isso também me dá mais tempo livre.

O olhar dele era safado e escorregou de um loiro para o outro, as mãos de Kenny alcançaram os ombros de Tweek e Butters, ele ainda conseguiu dar um beijinho surpresa nas faces do loiro de cabelos espetados.

Tweek deu um salto para trás.

— GAAHH!! — Ele gritou, ninguém na cafeteria deu atenção, mas Tweek baixou a voz assim mesmo. — Não faz essas merdas, porra!

Assim que Tweek fechou a boca, a cafeteria foi invadida por adolescentes, e Butters imediatamente os reconheceu, eram os alunos que iriam a North Park acompanhar o Clube de Debates, Red trazia o cartaz que Butters e Tweek fizeram a pedido de Kyle, a garota sorriu para eles acenando, Kevin tropeçou atrás dela e Clyde o segurou um instante antes que o Stolen caísse no chão.

— Ho, Tweek! Me dá um punhado desses bolinhos de serragem que tem nessa sua espelunca. — Cartman, que entrou em meio aos colegas, era o único componente do Clube de Debates que Tweek conhecia.

Tweek anotou o pedido, mesmo que ele nem estivesse fazendo isso antes, uma moça já tinha se posicionado no caixa e atendia pedidos de Token, que ordenava uma lista de cappuccinos e milk-shakes para a namorada e suas colegas _cheeleaders_.

Já jogado na cadeira ao lado de Kenny, Cartman observou Tweek tropeçando com a bandeja de muffins, e em seguida encarou Butters com olhinhos porcinos enquanto Kenny apanhava um dos bolinhos que Tweek colocava na mesa e comia sonoramente.

— E aí, seus dois bichas, essa birosca agora tem show gay ao vivo pra vocês três estarem fazendo sexo grupal no meio do estabelecimento, ou o quê? — Cartman deu um tapa na mão de Kenny que animado avançava para o segundo bolinho. — Puta que pariu, Tweek, seu pai não tem limites com essa merda lucrativa local? Vai expor o filho em uma suruba com esses dois maricas? Craig não vai gostar disso.

Tweek olhou em volta ao ouvir o nome de Craig, mas Kenny já dava a volta na mesa sentando ao lado de Cartman e dando batidinhas no ombro dele.

— Não se preocupa, não, gordão, eu e o Leo damos conta do recado e podemos muito bem dar um trato em você também, já que está se sentindo tão carente.

Alguém sentou do outro lado de Cartman e uma mão surrupiou um muffin de chocolate.

— Parceiro, esses muffins são incríveis! — A voz de Clyde foi interrompida quando ele mastigou um bolinho roubado da bandeja de Cartman. — Isso é perfeito!

— Vocês podem parar de comer minha comida, ho, seus arrombados?! — Cartman protestou. — Porra, juntou o gordo e o esfomeado, caralho.

— Hey, eu não sou gordo! — Clyde rebateu. — Sou gostoso. NÉ, BEBE?!

Ele gritou e a loira acenou para eles da mesa das meninas do outro lado da cafeteria, Clyde mandou um beijinho aéreo e Cartman fez cara de nojo.

— E eu não sou esfomeado... — Kenny decidiu balançando as sobrancelhas. — to mais pra... _insaciável_...

Quando Tweek se virou para voltar ao seu posto atrás do caixa foi seguido por Clyde que antes de levantar engoliu outro muffin de Cartman, o garoto de cabelos castanhos tocou o ombro de Tweek antes do amigo atravessar o balcão.

— Hey, Tweek. — Clyde chamou, Tweek voltou os olhos verde-avelãs encarando o garoto com a jaqueta de South Park High School, ele que tinha uma mancha de chocolate no canto da boca. — Vai pra North Park com a galera?

Tweek balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Você?

Clyde apontou para as meninas animadas do outro lado da cafeteria, elas tomavam milk shakes patrocinados pelo bem-feitor Token.

— Deveres de namorado, sabe como é. — Ele respondeu sorrindo e piscando. — Mas, parça, não era sobre isso que eu queria falar com você.

Tweek ergueu as sobrancelhas, Clyde voltou os olhos para Kenny e Butters que ainda respondiam as implicâncias de Cartman, Kenny se inclinava tentando beijar Cartman, o gordo se encolhia e empurrava Kenny.

— Cara, o que tá pegando entre você e os caras ali? — Clyde questionou fingindo desinteresse. — Quer dizer, sei que você está envolvido em alguma coisa e sei lá, me pergunto se deveria me preocupar. Somos amigos, não somos, Tweek? Pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa. Sério, parceiro. Qualquer coisa, é só chamar que o Clyde aqui estará ao seu dispor!

Tweek bufou, mas seu estômago apertou um pouco com o ar anormalmente sério de Clyde.

— Não... Não tem nada pra se p-preocupar, homem. — Tweek gaguejou nervoso. — Vocês vão saber na hora certa.

— Hum. Outra coisa: O Craig tá estranho ultimamente, você não acha? — Clyde falou brincando com um pote de saquinhos de adoçante de cima do balcão. — Ele é meu melhor amigo, não gosto muito de ver ele meio louco como ele tem estado. Ontem ele nos escravizou, eu e o Token tivemos que jogar GTA com ele por horas.

O rosto de Tweek caiu, seus olhos não podiam encarar Clyde, Token chegou na cena, um braço do garoto negro enrolou no ombro de Clyde, os dois trocaram um olhar e depois observavam Tweek.

— Claro, acho ele egocêntrico e comodista, e geralmente o Craig quer que tudo gire em torno dele. — Clyde apontou, em seguida Tweek voltou os olhos para o amigo, e Clyde estava sorrindo, um sorriso lento e meigo. — Mas ele não tem culpa de estar apaixonado, tem?

— Eu... AGH! Eu não sei, cara!! Ele está?

Token limpou a garganta, ele deu uma palmadinha no ombro de Tweek e segurou-o, o loiro meio que se encolheu no toque.

— Confiamos em você, Tweek, conversamos ontem à noite, eu e o Clyde, nós dois temos certeza de que algo vai acontecer, sabemos que você está tramando alguma coisa e _gostamos_ disso.

Tweek jogou um olhar para Kenny, mas o loiro estava absorto tentando sentar no colo de Cartman, Wendy já se juntara a eles e discutia com Cartman sobre algo.

— Kenny... Kenny disse algo a vocês? — Tweek perguntou.

Token tinha um meio sorriso no rosto.

— Não. — O garoto negro respondeu, ele e Clyde trocaram um sorriso cúmplice. — Mas conhecemos você muito bem, Tweek...

— No início eu esperava que o Craig tomasse alguma iniciativa, mas desisti quando percebi que de alguma forma você estava menos inseguro em torno dele. — Clyde teorizou. — Então de repente ele estava enlouquecendo com ciúmes e insegurança, encarando você tanto que parecia que só existia você no universo; e epesar de todas as atividades que você tinha, sempre dava um jeito de estar com o Craig, e só tinha olhos para ele em toda e qualquer situação...

— E em seguida, você passou uma noite na casa dele, depois disso o Craig ficou com a paciência muito curta, ansioso... e por mais louco que seja, ele sorri sem motivo aparente. — Token completou. — Realmente, há algo acontecendo. E julgamos que você é quem vai desencadear os próximos acontecimentos.

O loiro ficou ligeiramente inseguro, se ele era tão fácil de ler assim, então Craig já poderia ter descoberto tudo...

— Craig não desconfia de nada, e você nem precisa nos dizer. — Clyde voltou a falar. — Mas, se precisar de algo, eu e o Token vamos onde você estiver, e o Jimmy também não se negaria. Somo amigos, cara.

— Sim, somos seus aliados no que precisar, Tweek. — Token declarou. — Estamos tentando fazer um controle de danos com o Craig, mas ele está muito fora de si...

Clyde e Token trocaram um olhar significativo.

— De qualquer forma, vamos torcer por você, Tweek. — Clyde ressaltou. — Somos o controle de danos, e que deus nos ajude com o mau humor do Craig.

Os três ficaram um momento em silêncio, então Clyde tornou a falar.

— A propósito, vocês dois vão ao meu jogo, não é? Porra, preciso do meu grupo de apoio para dar o meu melhor em campo!

— Ah, Clyde... não vou poder ir. — Token respondeu com o rosto vazio. — Tenho mais o que fazer do que assistir marmanjos trombando uns com os outros.

Clyde ficou lívido.

— To... Tok... Token, parceiro... — Ele gaguejou, já tinha os olhos aguados. — O que quer dizer com isso? Você... você vai me abandonar lá, cara? Tweek... o Token vai...

Tweek jogou um olhar atordoado para Token que era mais alto que ele e Clyde, talvez mais alto que Craig.

— Eu disse... — Token alterou a voz assim que Tweek abriu a boca. — que tenho mais o que fazer do que assistir marmanjos trombando, exceto se um dos marmanjos é um dos meus melhores amigos!

Clyde tinha lágrimas rolando em suas bochechas, ele se jogou nos braços de Token.

— Token!!! — O garoto soluçou, Token o segurou, Clyde ainda não tinha o porte musculoso de um _Center_ , o líder da defesa no futebol americano. — Poxa, você e o Craig se revezam pra me apavorar!

— Eu convidei o Craig para irmos... juntos... — Tweek contou interrompendo o momento sentimental do amigo.

— Wow.

Token sorriu enquanto acariciava os cabelos castanhos de Clyde que encarou Tweek como se tivesse encontrado o Papai Noel com um saco cheio de nachos.

— Nem credito... — Clyde saiu dos braços de Token e se jogou no peito de Tweek, o loiro nem se moveu, segurando com facilidade o corpo de Clyde em seu abraço. — Está acontecendo...

Tweek alisou os cabelos de Clyde e trocou um sorriso com Token.

— Agora falta alguém trazer o Jimmy, e a Gang estará completa, certo?

Clyde ergueu os olhos castanhos úmidos, agora pela emoção.

— Não estou falando sobre a Gang, estou falando sobre você e o Craig!

Tweek corou.

— Só vamos juntos ao jogo, homem... não fique alucinando...

Clyde ia dizer algo, mas antes que abrisse a boca, Bebe surgiu o puxando de Tweek.

— Hey, falta uma hora para o ônibus chegar, eu e as meninas precisamos ensaiar um pouquinho.

Clyde esqueceu o que estava falando com Tweek e já segurava a mão de Bebe, a loira desferiu um tapa no traseiro de Clyde e piscou para Tweek em despedida, e ele voltou-se para Token.

— Obrigado por cuidar do Craig, cara. Fico feliz que ele tenha amigos como vocês enquanto estou envolvido com tanta merda.

Token balançou a cabeça e observou Tweek, o jogador de basquete ergueu as mãos ajustando a gola do uniforme de trabalho do loiro.

— Nem precisa agradecer, cuidar do Craig é um serviço de utilidade pública. — O garoto acenou para Nichole que estava parada na porta com um lindo sorriso o aguardando. — Só não esqueça que também somos seus amigos, Tweek.

O loiro sorriu mais confiante.

— Eu sei, obrigado, cara.

Token deu uma última palmada no ombro de Tweek e foi ao encontro de Nichole, Wendy seguiu atrás deles arrastando Cartman consigo, Kenny e Butters também estavam saindo, e Tweek observou-os quando eles sentaram em um banquinho externo à cafeteria, conversando.

Kenny afundou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta batida, depois de brincar com Cartman e comer apropriadamente, ele sentia-se muito mais animado e esperançoso sobre o futuro que se aproximava, Butters a sua frente sentava-se no banco e balançava os pés adoravelmente.

— Ken, você não me falou o que aconteceu com o Bradders e a Lexus. — Butters lembrou. — Envie mensagens para os dois, mas nenhum deles me respondeu.

Kenny sentou no encosto do banco e os olhos cristalinos de Butters o acompanharam.

— Aparentemente os dois estão se pegando, então, não precisa se preocupar. — Kenny declarou observando os colegas se afastando em direção a escola. — Vamos terminar isso com o Tweek hoje e você vai poder se concentrar em mim.

Ele se abaixou falando rente ao rosto de Butters.

— Sempre prestei atenção em você, Ken. — O pequeno Stotch não se moveu, segurando o olhar penetrante de Kenny. — E ontem à noite você falou uma coisa estranha.

— Falei que não podíamos continuar fazendo daquele jeito.

— E o que você quer mudar?

Kenny se levantou do banco e deu a volta, abraçando Butters em seus braços, ele colou os narizes e ambos compartilharam o ar por alguns instantes.

— Sobre isso...

— Ah, graças a deus, consegui sair de trás daquele balcão! — Tweek irrompeu na frente deles, falando freneticamente enquanto enrolava o avental em uma bola de pano e enfiava no bolso do casaco. — Por favor, vamos correr antes que meu pai chegue e me veja aqui!

Kenny desviou o olhar de Butters.

— Ken...?

O pequeno Stotch continuou o encarando, a mão enluvada gentilmente apanhou o queixo de Kenny, Tweek caminhou a frente totalmente alheio ao o que os dois compartilhavam.

— Vamos resolver isso com o Tweek, certo? — Kenny sorriu. — Sei que você não quer deixar ele na mão... mesmo que eu pense que ele já está fazendo isso a algum tempo...

Butters girou os olhos perante a insinuação pervertida de Kenny, mas ele sorriu e deixou os braços caírem liberando o rosto do outro, ele puxou uma luva com os dentes e segurou firmemente a mão áspera de Kenny na sua.

Tweek liderou a saída, satisfeito por poder finalmente ir embora e conversar com Butters e Kenny, quando chegaram a casa vazia do loiro, ele rapidamente colocou os dois amigos a par da situação atual, e não ficou surpreso quando ambos o apoiaram, mesmo que Butters ainda se sentisse um pouco incerto, e exatamente por isso o pequeno Stotch resolveu que iria pessoalmente orientar Tweek nas últimas horas antes de o deixarem por conta própria.

De alguma forma heroicamente Tweek conseguiu convencer Butters de que estava bem com sua decisão, e Kenny reforçou que ainda estaria à disposição caso precisasse, e os amigos partiram por volta das quatro da tarde, o que deu a Tweek muito tempo para debater consigo mesmo e fazer todas as revisões mentais ou não.

Muitas horas depois, Craig não sabia, mas Tweek sorria deitado em sua cama, feliz por ter liberado Kenny e Butters, agora tudo estava só e unicamente em suas mãos, ele observou a noite que caíra muito rápido em South Park, encarando as estrelas através da janela e se perguntando se Craig estava tão ansioso para o domingo quanto ele.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A penumbra da noite não permitia que dois adolescentes fossem notados enquanto silenciosamente saíam de um carro preto discreto, Stan tentou arduamente manter suas mãos para si enquanto o motorista do Uber experimentava alguma conversa simpática com os dois adolescentes, Kyle sorria como idiota, a mão do ruivo escorregou pela coxa do moreno e tocou superficialmente a ereção ostensiva, o calor dos dedos de Kyle juntamente com o sorriso dele, só deixavam Stan com o coração ainda mais acelerado e o corpo ardendo em chamas, sua vontade era de puxar Kyle ali mesmo, no banco de trás, e beijá-lo até esgotar-lhe as forças.

Porém, obviamente Kyle fora mais rápido que ele e grudou os lábios, beijando-o até Stan perder o fôlego, isso um minuto antes do motorista anunciar o final da corrida e o valor a pagar.

Como um cavalheiro, e enquanto Stan estava muito tonto para puxar a carteira ou reunir seu raciocínio, Kyle já pagara pela viagem e acenava desejando “boa-noite e bons negócios” para o motorista, sutilmente o ruivo sorriu corando quando o homem piscou acenando para Stan também, sua expressão era sugestiva encarando os dois rapazes.

— Felicidades, vocês dois!

Stan saiu do seu entorpecimento e tropeçou na neve da calçada em frente à Residência dos Marsh, ambos acenaram para o motorista e Kyle abraçou Stan pela cintura enquanto o moreno atrapalhava-se com o chaveiro tentando abrir a porta da frente.

Tentando o máximo para não fazerem nenhum barulho, eles atravessaram a entrada e subiram as escadas através da escuridão, quando chegaram ao quarto de Stan, o moreno tirou o casaco e jogou-o ao lado, Kyle fechou a porta atrás de si, descartou a jaqueta atirando-a junto ao casaco do moreno e empurrou Stan para a cama, beijando-o intensamente, as mãos do ruivo depositadas na nuca do moreno brincavam fazendo padrões na pele debaixo da gola da blusa, enquanto a língua dele invadia aos poucos e delicadamente a cavidade úmida de Stan.

— Ah... hmmm... Kyle... — Stan gemeu silenciosamente quando os lábios do ruivo abandonaram sua boca para explorar seu pescoço.

— Tão... delicioso, Stan... — Foi o que Kyle respondeu, as palavras abafadas contra a pele quente do moreno. — Eu estava tão louco para beijar você durante toda a viagem até aqui...

Os dentes do ruivo rasparam pela mandíbula e escorregaram contra o pescoço, os dedos de Kyle já subiam pela cintura da calça jeans, brincando contra o calor do corpo de Stan, eventualmente o ruivo voltava para os lábios do moreno e suas línguas brincavam, o beijo ficando mais ardente conforme os toques de Kyle aprofundavam.

— Tenho certeza que o motorista viu sua mão no meu pau, cara... — Stan falou se afastando levemente, Kyle teve a hombridade de morder os lábios e corar como se fosse inocente. — Vamos...?

Stan começou a esticar a mão para alcançar a barra do pulôver de Kyle, porém, o ruivo foi mais rápido e puxou as blusas de Stan através da cabeça, todas ao mesmo tempo, deixando o moreno com a pele arrepiada por um instante até que ele se acostumou com a temperatura amena do quarto.

— Também estou impaciente, cara, mas só estamos começando, Stan...


	19. Dentro do meu coração só havia você

## Capítulo 19 - Dentro do meu coração só havia você

Stan observou Kyle, a claridade enluarada entrava pela janela formando nuances nos olhos verde-esmeralda, o moreno tocou as maçãs do rosto afiadas, assim como a covinha na bochecha direita de Kyle, e o ruivo sorriu, beijando e lambendo quando um dedo de Stan veio até seus lábios.

— Kye... você é muito lindo, cara...

Stan puxou Kyle para si, o gosto do beijo expandindo o desejo que oscilava entre eles, gradativamente, o ruivo se perdeu por um tempo, mas quando Stan mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior, Kyle se afastou, tocando com as pontas dos dedos os lábios inchados de Stan, carinhosamente.

— Por deus, Stan... cara... você é tão perfeito...

Stan corou e Kyle o distraiu deslizando os dedos pelo tórax nu, o moreno estremeceu quando a boca do ruivo desceu ao encontro dos mamilos dele, tocando como um beijo suave, um calor absurdo subiu ao seu pescoço enquanto as pontas dos dedos de Kyle desenhavam padrões em seu estômago, os toques alcançaram os mamilos e o calor se transformou em um gemido assim que os lábios de Kyle provaram o gosto da pele nua, Stan sentiu os dentes cravando em sua carne e a língua tépida lambendo e chupando, o calor irradiou até sua virilha e explodiu na garganta em forma de som.

— AHHH... AA-AHH, KYE...

Kyle cobriu-lhe os lábios com a mão, sorrindo.

— Shhh... cara... vai acordar seus pais...

Kyle tinha no rosto um olhar divertido, Stan sentiu o coração aquecer com aquele olhar e lamentou-se ao perceber que o ruivo estava extraordinariamente vestido, então extraiu o pulôver e a camiseta, um de cada vez, tocando todas as pequenas partes de pele que estavam ao alcance de suas mãos, seus lábios fazendo uma trilha de beijos no pescoço e ombros de Kyle, o moreno empurrou o outro para a cama, deitando-o e colocando-se acima do ruivo, os beijos não cessaram, Stan mordeu o mamilo rosado e redondo de Kyle, tentou não colocar força, mas muito tentado, querendo despertar os lamentos do outro.

— Nnnngh...

O gemido suave e baixo que Kyle proferiu foi tão delicioso que automaticamente Stan queria ouvir mais, ele novamente arrastou a língua pelo peito do ruivo e se concentrou chupando e mordendo o mamilo eriçado, os dedos de Kyle fecharam-se nos cabelos escuros, amassando as mechas e fazendo carícias contra o couro cabeludo do moreno, as mãos de Kyle acariciavam os ombros de Stan e o próprio moreno sentia seu pênis latejar contra o tecido da calça jeans, ele esfregou-se como se fosse uma dança lenta e horizontal, suaves mergulhos contra o corpo de Kyle que fizeram seu pênis quase explodir quando Kyle abriu a boca outra vez, gemendo e se forçando contra Stan.

— Ahhh... ah... Sss...Stan... ughh… cara...

Kyle ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos, seu rosto estava tão vermelho que era impossível não sentir o calor que emanava dele quando o ruivo puxou o moreno para sua boca, apertando seu corpo contra o de Stan, rebolando e forjando sua ereção contra a do outro, pressionando com firmeza a cintura, enquanto seu pescoço era devorado pelo moreno.

— Kye... você... ah, cara, tem um cheiro incrível... — Ele aspirou fundo na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro do ruivo, depois lambeu longamente. — Jesus, eu te quero tanto, Kye...

Stan fechou os lábios na pele pálida de Kyle, o ruivo empurrou-se contra ele outra vez, o pênis exigindo atenção quando as mãos fortes e acostumadas à bola de basquete estavam agora espalmadas em sua bunda, prendendo-o firme e com segurança e assim começaram a invadir o cós da calça jeans de Stan, tocando o alto das nádegas onde Kyle enterrou os dedos frustrado por não conseguir alcançar a bunda inteira do moreno, o ato gerou uma onda elétrica que impulsionou Stan a sugar a pele do ruivo, a intenção de Kyle era se livrar da peça que estava entre eles, o procedimento tornava o espaço entre eles praticamente negativo.

Stan arrastou os lábios todo o caminho, do pescoço até encontrar a boca de Kyle e segurou o rosto do ruivo com as duas mãos, beijando-o com adoração, enquanto Kyle empurrava as duas mãos através das calças de Stan, sentindo a pele do traseiro, macia e convidativa.

Então Kyle enrijeceu todo o corpo debaixo dele, parou a exploração dentro das calças do moreno, as mãos escorregaram e tocaram de leve a cintura de Stan agora, tentando aliviar o ritmo, os olhos azuis de Stan observaram o rosto de Kyle, que encarava o moreno com olhos estalados.

— Stan... sério, cara...

A voz de Kyle era profunda, rouca e séria quando ele tirou as mãos do moreno e girou as pernas tocando os pés no chão do quarto escuro, ele sentou na cama em um ato súbito e grave, Stan se afastou rapidamente sentindo falta do calor de Kyle na mesma hora, o ruivo tinha os olhos focados em um ponto ao lado deles, na cabeceira da cama, Kyle mordia os lábios, ele parecia pesaroso e Stan sentiu o coração apertar, os olhos arregalados e vários pensamentos negativos quando o olhar de Kyle recaiu sobre ele, orbes verdes brilhantes e úmidas.

— Eu amo você... tanto, Stan... — Kyle completou, uma lágrima solitária escorregou em seu rosto iluminado pela luz que entrava através da janela quando ele apertou os olhos fechados. — Agora que penso... quase perdi você com esse plano idiota... quando penso nisso... por Abraão, Stan... juro que meu coração quebra em mil pedaços quando penso que quase joguei você nos braços do Gary... eu deveria simplesmente ter me declarado... me perdoe por esta estupidez...

Stan riu, seus olhos desconectaram do rosto de Kyle por um momento, um nó em seu peito desmanchou, talvez o último nó que ainda o prendia ao medo.

— Puta merda, cara... pensei que você tinha se arrependido... disso... de estar comigo agora... — Ele passou o polegar limpando o trilho molhado na bochecha corada de Kyle. — Também amo você, Kye... e... admito que me senti confuso algumas vezes durante esse treino... mas, nunca pensei em estar com outra pessoa... não o Gary, nem ninguém... dentro do meu coração só havia você...

— Cara...

Stan puxou o ruivo beijando-o, eles deitaram lado a lado na cama, os toques recomeçaram, movimentos longos e calmos.

— Sempre será você dentro do meu coração, Kye...

E as mãos de Stan estavam por toda a parte, lentamente recuperando o ritmo dos beijos e outra vez a paixão resplandeceu entre eles, mas através da névoa de desejo era Kyle quem parecia cada vez mais ansioso, as mãos dele pressionaram abaixo das costas de Stan, ele mordeu o lábio inferior do moreno e se separou por um momento.

— Tenho um presente para você hoje... já que é seu aniversário...

Stan sorriu, seu olhar brilhou no momento que ele desceu as mãos ao encontro do zíper de Kyle, abrindo-o com destreza.

— Sim, cara... você prometeu... — O sorriso emocionado de Stan passou para um esgar sujo que faria qualquer um que tivesse sangue nas veias estremecer. — Não é só dentro do meu coração que quero você hoje, Kye...

Em um ato fluído Stan empurrou Kyle contra o colchão e arrastou as calças e a cueca do ruivo para baixo, elas pararam na altura das coxas, apressado e ofegante Stan apanhou a ereção nua do ruivo nas mãos, Kyle chiou com o contato.

— Deus, cara... você tem um pau incrível, Kye...

O corpo inteiro do ruivo corou quando o moreno apertou a ereção úmida, massageando e assistindo o pré-gozo escorrer em seus dedos.

— Porra, Stan...

O moreno sorriu, orgulhoso de si mesmo ele manteve a mão brincando, subindo e descendo no comprimento do ruivo, ele inclinou-se reunindo seu peito ao do outro para falar rente ao pescoço de Kyle.

— Tire as calças, cara. — Stan sussurrou direto no ouvido de Kyle, sugando a pele do ruivo, nenhum dos dois se importou com o hematoma que certamente haveria ali pela manhã. — Eu quero meu presente, e quero logo.

Com um olhar selvagem, Kyle ergueu as pernas, ignorando o peso de Stan sobre ele, chutou as calças e a cueca para o chão, ele abriu as pernas instintivamente quando a mão de Stan escorregou e seus lábios substituíram seus dedos.

— Stan...

Começou com lambidas leves, e rapidamente o moreno estava deitado de bruços entre as pernas de Kyle, a cabeça na frente da virilha do ruivo, e o pênis de Kyle inteiro em sua boca, o ruivo se empurrou inconscientemente.

— Hmmm... Ahhh... Sss... Staaa... hann...

Kyle gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás, Stan sentiu um arrepio viajar por sua espinha, o membro do ruivo latejava quando tocava o céu da boca de Stan e Kyle gemia, mordendo os lábios, jogando a cabeça para trás, às vezes tentando se afastar...

Tudo isso só incentivava o moreno a continuar com mais determinação, porém durante uma chupada estupidamente violenta, Kyle puxou Stan pelos cabelos, afastando-o de si, quase violentamente.

— Juro por deus, cara... — Kyle gemeu rente aos lábios de Stan. — Não aguento mais...

— Nem eu... — Stan respondeu, seus olhos azuis brilhavam. — Você vai me foder agora?

Ambos riram, nervosismo, ansiedade, paixão... não era possível definir ao certo o que havia por trás dos sorrisos.

— Sim, caralho...

O moreno esticou a mão esquerda por cima de Kyle e puxou uma caixinha na gaveta, ele notou um embrulho sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, no entanto sua mente estava muito cheia de Kyle, seu olhar desejoso e a bruma de tesão que os envolvia, o cheiro do ruivo entorpecendo-o.

Kyle saiu debaixo de Stan e instigou o moreno para que se deitasse, o ruivo se inclinou e o observou, mordendo os lábios, a caixa com lubrificante e preservativos ao lado deles, Stan beijou-o lambendo o lábio inferior.

— Vou preparar você...

— Kyle... sério... você já me preparou... — Kyle ergueu a sobrancelha cético, Stan riu pelo nariz. — Durante todos esses dias, foi tudo uma enorme preliminar...

Eles riram outra vez, nervosos de alguma forma, Kyle corou até a raiz dos cabelos, mas apanhou o lubrificante mesmo assim, e ainda corado encarou Stan através da penumbra, dobrando os joelhos dele.

— Vou preparar mesmo assim, não quero que se machuque...

Ele espalhou uma quantidade absurda de lubrificante nos dedos e começou a tatear a entrada do moreno, assim que Stan sentiu o dedo de Kyle empurrando-se, ele abriu mais as pernas e ergueu de leve os quadris ajeitando-se, o dedo de Kyle entrou um pouco mais, um segundo se juntou ao primeiro e Stan só conseguia pensar que ele queria _mais_ , os olhos verdes não abandonavam os azuis, enquanto Kyle observava de perto todas as expressões de Stan, e todas eram de puro prazer.

_E urgência_.

— Jesus, Kye... eu... quero o seu pau...

O ruivo suspirou, a impaciência e o calor das palavras de Stan reverberando em seu peito, ele retirou os dedos, mas não quebrou o contato, sua mão envolveu os testículos do moreno e Stan ainda gemeu contrariado, ele mesmo lançou mão em um pacote de preservativo, abriu com os dentes e se sentou para vestir no ruivo.

— Cara... — Foi tudo o que Kyle conseguiu reunir antes de Stan beijar seus lábios e se afastar, deitando-se de costas novamente e fazendo-se confortável na cama, Kyle engatinhou organizando-se entre as pernas do moreno, ele aplicou mais uma camada de lubrificante na entrada de Stan e outra em seu próprio membro revestido com o preservativo, em seguida fitou Stan, acariciando a coxa do moreno. — Está pronto?

— Com certeza.

A intenção de Kyle era acalmar Stan, fazer qualquer coisa ao seu alcance para que a experiência fosse boa o bastante para ser lembrada, mas o quadril do moreno mexeu-se abaixo dele e a ponta do pênis começou a penetrar na entrada apertada.

— AAAHNNN... KYE...

Só a ponta da cabeça foi o suficiente para fazer Kyle sentir-se fraco, o excesso de lubrificante facilitou o acesso de Kyle, mesmo que ele estivesse se esforçando para não mover nenhuma polegada, a força da atração dos dois corpos era mais intensa do que o ruivo poderia lidar, ele parou um segundo, seu corpo todo trêmulo, o coração batendo em seus ouvidos, Stan ofegante abaixo dele.

— Stan...

O moreno observou Kyle por baixo dos cílios escuros, a mão do ruivo estava firme na parte interna da coxa de Stan, ele encarava o moreno, olhos verdes ansiosos, Stan sentia o corpo ardente de desejo, especialmente ansioso com o pênis de Kyle a meio caminho da sua entrada.

— Porra, Kye... você é incrível... — Sorrindo Kyle ouviu e agarrou a mão de Stan, o moreno apertou-a. — Por favor... Continue...

Kyle se organizou mais uma vez, ele depositou a mão ao lado do rosto de Stan, diretamente junto ao travesseiro do moreno e respirou fundo tentando calar, ou pelo menos ignorar, as batidas de seu coração que o ensurdeciam, assim seus olhos se encontram com os de Stan novamente, o moreno sorria, o membro dele duro e gotejando entre os dois.

O ruivo empurrou aos poucos, Stan o observou morder os lábios profundamente, Kyle estava mais nervoso que Stan jamais viu, então o moreno tentou acalmá-lo plantando um beijo casto no braço do ruivo que apoiava-se rente ao rosto dele, era a única parte do corpo de Kyle que Stan alcança agora.

Kyle empurrou mais um pouco vencendo uma nova barreira, ele parou respirando fundo, já podia sentir o interior quente de Stan latejando contra seu membro, as batidas do coração de Stan estavam no mesmo ritmo, Kyle apertou os olhos, o corpo todo estremeceu quando Stan gemeu o nome dele.

— Kye... pode colocar tudo... agora... vai...!!

Kyle ergueu os olhos encarando Stan, o sorriso do moreno era encorajador, o melhor sorriso dele, aquele que sempre estava lá torcendo por Kyle, esbanjando confiança, o ruivo acenou com a cabeça, o suor já se formando e escorrendo em suas costas.

Decidido, Kyle empurrou-se aos poucos, mas determinado, ele observou Stan, certo de que os dois estavam sentindo a mesma onda de emoções, certo de que o moreno estava tão feliz e apaixonado quanto ele.

Mais um suave empurrão e de repente, era demais.

— Caralho... Stan...

Stan ofegou, em um momento ansiava por isso e no seguinte, bastou um suave movimento de Kyle e ele estava repleto, o ruivo respirava fundo em cima dele, e o moreno mordia os lábios, a emoção era intensa, estonteante.

— Deus... Kye...

Os olhos verdes correram para ele.

— Porra, cara... você... é tão apertado...

Kyle parecia se desculpar, mas Stan sentiu a vibração da voz dele ir direto para seu pênis, ele respirou acalmando-se.

— Relaxe... só um pouco, Stan...

Quando Kyle aproximou o rosto, beijando Stan, o moreno esticou os braços e o segurou rente a si, o cheiro e o calor de Kyle o acalmando rapidamente, ele sentiu o coração de Kyle trovejando sob sua pele, o gosto do ruivo totalmente diferente agora, ele se afastou e observou o olhar entregue de Kyle, o ruivo parecia prestes a sangrar os próprios lábios, mordendo, se segurando para não machucá-lo, Stan riu.

— Fode, Kye... pode foder...

Os peitos unidos e o suor começando a escorrer do rosto de Kyle, Stan acariciou os cabelos cacheados dele, e plantou um beijo no alto do nariz aquilino do ruivo.

Então Kyle moveu-se, uma pequena ondulação do corpo, ele puxou o pênis de dentro do moreno e empurrou outra vez, lentamente, observando Stan com olhos analíticos, mergulhou outra vez, tomando os lábios de Stan, o moreno iniciou suaves gemidos, e Kyle queria acelerar suas investidas, mas ainda era cedo, queria sentir Stan, queria aproveitar este momento, cercado dele, dentro dele, preso ao moreno, amando-o.

Stan queria se concentrar em respirar, mas cada vez que puxava o ar tudo o que o preenchia era Kyle, o cheiro dele, seu calor, seu peso sobre o peito de Stan, o moreno amou ver cada músculo exposto tenso pelo movimento de investir sobre ele, Stan adorou ver Kyle estudando-o, e acima de tudo, amou ver como Kyle era capaz de amá-lo, tão entregue e apaixonadamente.

— Stan... você é tão maravilhoso... tão lindo, cara...

A voz dele só fez Stan ainda mais louco, ele empurrou-se contra Kyle, instigando o ruivo que entendeu na hora e acelerou as investidas, as coxas dele batiam abaixo do traseiro de Stan, mas o moreno gritou quando Kyle apanhou seu pênis na mão, a outra firme na cintura de Stan, manipulando as investidas, deixando o moreno tonto e repleto.

— Owww... Ssssta... nnnn... cara-lho, cara...

— Mais... mais, Kye...

Não precisou pedir duas vezes, Kyle acelerou o ritmo, Stan sentia-se totalmente tomado, Kyle estava entregue demais, seus pensamentos não tinham nada além de satisfazer Stan agora, ele moveu-se uma e outra vez, quando seu pênis encontrou uma superfície arredondada, Stan rosnou e Kyle sabia que era ali que deveria se concentrar, já havia feito algo semelhante com os dedos antes, mas com o pau era uma emoção totalmente diferente, seu coração batia rápido e pesado, a respiração errática e o corpo todo em chamas eram também uma distração à parte.

— AHHHNNN, KYE... HNNNG...

Kyle ignorou o suor escorrendo de seu rosto para o pescoço, ele continuou manipulando o membro de Stan observando o peito do moreno subindo e descendo, o rosto de Stan corava ardentemente, e Kyle sentia o corpo em brasas abaixo de si, Stan sentia-se tão vulnerável, tão exposto, mas Kyle acima dele tinha uma expressão dedicada e de concentração, os olhos verdes abriram fitando Stan, e uma onda de afeto o engoliu.

— Kye... ahh... fode duro e... hnnng... forte... me faz gozar...?

— Porra, Stan... eu amo você...

A declaração foi esmagadora, seguida de estocadas mais fortes, a selvageria de Kyle de repente estava totalmente descontrolada, como se esperasse por um comando do moreno, e Stan se perdeu na névoa, a necessidade de ter Kyle mais e mais fundo dentro de si era avassaladora, era tudo o que ele queria e pensava agora mesmo.

_KyeKyeKyeKye... por favor..._

Stan não sabia se falara em voz alta, ou se isso foi apenas um pensamento, mas seu coração retumbava no peito, Kyle o beijou rapidamente, de alguma forma Stan sabia que Kyle tinha ouvido e atenderia seus pedidos, o ruivo rodou o quadril, moveu-se e investiu contra Stan, uma e outra vez, cada movimento mais decidido que o anterior, Stan estava sob a borda, pronto para pular, muito próximo de um orgasmo.

— Hmmm, tão bom, Stan... você é tão lindo, cara... goza, Stan... vamos...

A voz de Kyle uniu-se ás suas investidas e Stan sentiu o corpo todo aquecer.

— Ahhh.... Kye... deus, cara... eu.. aahhnnn... eu vou... owwww... cara-lho...

Os movimentos de Kyle se tornaram fortes e afiados, a mão firme acariciando o membro do moreno e Stan não poderia descrever a emoção mesmo se tentasse, mas ele sentiu-se cheio e transbordando quando seus olhos encontraram com os de Kyle, o ruivo estava destruído, descontrolado, os cachos ruivos caindo no rosto corado, os olhos brilhantes entre as mechas alaranjadas, Stan amou ver esta expressão, enquanto seu corpo estremecia por conta do orgasmo tudo o que ele queria era gravar a ferro e fogo esta imagem de Kyle em sua memória.

— Stan... ahhh... ahh, cara... — A voz de Kyle era pouco mais que um sussurro, Stan agarrou os ombros dele, ainda sentindo o orgasmo se derramando em seu corpo. — Hmmm, porra, cara... Aaaahh... eu amo você, Stan... demais...

Então Kyle estremeceu, seu corpo vibrou inteiro e aos poucos foi arrefecendo, Stan sentia ondas de calor dentro dele, o membro de Kyle inchou e explodiu, Stan sabia que ele tinha gozado, e a respiração de Kyle era tão apertada que parecia que ele havia ficado sem respirar por um século.

O ruivo moveu-se devagar, ele primeiro tentou se afastar aos poucos, mas parecia preso a Stan ainda, o moreno cruzou as pernas atrás do ruivo, segurando-o.

— Foi incrível, cara... — Stan declarou reverente. — Puta merda, Kye... se for sempre assim... eu vou querer toda hora... porra, já estou querendo...

Kyle riu e seu rosto avermelhou, ele parecia envergonhado e orgulhoso ao mesmo tempo, mas ainda assim beijou o moreno que ainda o segurava, prendendo-o com as pernas.

— Você foi incrível, Stan... — Kyle o acariciou, empurrando os cabelos escuros para trás e expondo a testa suada do moreno. — E serei todo seu, para fazermos isso... tantas vezes quanto você quiser...

O sentimento que os envolvia era demais para lidar, Stan grudou os lábios e libertou Kyle do seu aperto, o ruivo extraiu o membro meio rígido de dentro de Stan com cuidado, observando se havia algum desconforto do moreno, olhos azuis estavam pesados e havia um sorriso lento formando-se na expressão dele quando Kyle conseguiu se afastar e descartar o preservativo no lixo, em seguida apanhou uma toalha e limpou a bagunça em seu estômago e na virilha de Stan, o moreno piscou, suas pálpebras estavam pesadas.

— Kye... meu corpo está flutuando... nunca me sentia assim...

Kyle sentia o coração inflar assistindo o sorriso do moreno, ele procurou limpar Stan com cuidado, atento para qualquer sinal de sangramento ou expressão de dor no rosto do moreno.

— Você precisa descansar cara... tem um jogo à tarde, não quero ser o responsável por atrasar o _quarterback_ e Capitão do Time...

— Sexo só deixa a adrenalina ainda mais alta! — Stan ofereceu, puxando Kyle em seus braços.

Mesmo sorrindo, Kyle negou com a cabeça, ele atirou a toalha no cesto de roupas sujas de Stan

— Vamos dizer isso ao Clyde antes que ele me mate, okay?

Então os olhos de Kyle encontraram um ponto ao lado deles, Stan viu ele encarando aquele ponto várias vezes durante a noite.

— O que houve, cara?

O ruivo sorriu tímido e se esticou, ainda nu sobre a cama tentando alcançar algo, ele puxou alguma coisa que jazia sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, Stan via agora claramente que era um embrulho.

— Feliz aniversário, Stan!

Atordoado, Stan observou o embrulho, não era algo pequeno nem discreto, Kyle se levantou e encontrou a boxer, vestindo-a, ansioso Stan rasgou o papel e o que tinha em mãos era um painel branco.

— Kyle... cara... como eu não reparei nesse pacote antes...

— Achei que você ia ver isso assim que entrasse no quarto, mas parece que não...

— Claro, eu tinha um jogador de basquete me beijando!

— Cala a boca, idiota... — Kyle deu um soquinho em Stan, os dois riram, o ruivo acenou para o painel. — Vou te mostrar como funciona.

Stan olhou encantado quando Kyle puxou um fio elétrico que estava enrolado atrás do painel branco, ele ligou na tomada da cabeceira e sentou ao lado de Stan outra vez, retirou uma capa de tecido que cobria o painel e a luz branca iluminou o quarto e os olhos brilhantes de Stan quando ele leu as letras negras rodeadas pela luz branca neon:

“I LOVE YOU, STAN”

— Cara... fantástico... parece um letreiro de cinema particular... — Kyle sentiu o rosto aquecer um pouco, Stan tinha um sorriso de orelha à orelha. — Onde você comprou isso? Internet?

— Eu mesmo fiz!

Kyle repentinamente parecia tão orgulhoso de si mesmo e Stan não poderia ignorar que seu próprio rosto ardendo sob o olhar do ruivo.

— Puta merda... Não fode...

— Pedi ajuda ao Tweek porque havia materiais aqui que eu nunca tinha usado antes, mas ele mesmo me falou que não tinha muito pra me ajudar. — Kyle mostrou as letras recortadas de cartolina preta, que ficavam em um envelope preto de veludo colado às costas do painel. — O que dá a luz branca é uma tira de neon.

Stan apanhou na mão um “K”, sorrindo, acariciou a letrinha depois voltou os olhos para Kyle, que acomodava o painel sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

— Tem esse botão aqui que muda a luz de fundo. — Kyle mostrou o botão de liga e desliga e outro onde trocava as cores das lâmpadas. — Aqui usei luzinhas de natal, mas tive de escolher muito bem as mais quentes.

Ele tocou e o quarto foi inundado de luz laranja escuro, um clima íntimo e caloroso imediatamente se instalou no quarto, Stan observava o letreiro encantado, as cores foram mudando, vermelho substituiu o laranja e depois verde inundava o quarto.

— Nunca ganhei nada tão legal... — Ele falou com profundidade. — Nunca me senti tão especial, Kye...

Então puxou Kyle em seus braços, apertando o ruivo rente a si, esmagando-o com seu amor, seus lábios tocaram os cabelos ruivos em um beijo silencioso, o rosto de Kyle enterrado no peito quente de Stan.

— Eu amo você, Kye...

— Cara...

— Sério... acho que amo você desde os sete anos... sei lá, mas amo você... Todas as vezes que você fazia sua falsa declaração, eu queria fazer uma verdadeira em resposta...

— Elas nunca foram falsas...

— E eu sempre soube disso.

Kyle estava muito feliz, sem palavras, mas também extremamente cansado e o cheiro de Stan o entorpecia e relaxava, espalhando uma paz em seu peito como nada jamais experimentado, Stan o puxou para a cama e arrumou o edredom em cima dos dois, Kyle já estava quase adormecido, quando as palavras simplesmente deixaram seus lábios.

— Feliz aniversário, Stan... e obrigado por me amar...


	20. Touchdowns e coragem

## Capítulo 20 - Touchdowns e coragem

O domingo amanhecera frio, mas o ar estava seco, a neve parou de cair em algum momento da madrugada, e até o meio-dia não voltara a dar as caras.

O que resultara em um campo “parcialmente” livre de neve e um Vice-Capitão surtando de um lado para o outro, poucos minutos antes do jogo contra o time do Colorado Springs.

— Cara, pare de surtar, o Stan nunca se atrasa! — Kenny falou vestindo os _shoulder pads_ , um tipo de ombreira que também protegia o peito, ele empurrou a camiseta de jogo pela cabeça e sentou no banco amarrando os cadarços das duas chuteiras rapidamente.

— Pfff... fala sério, parceiro, ele já se atrasou duas vezes nos últimos três jogos! — Clyde respondeu jogando o celular no banco, uma mensagem para Stan estática na tela do aparelho, e nem fora visualizada pelo Capitão da equipe.

Kenny deu um passo saindo da frente do armário onde se vestia, o loiro passou os dedos através dos cabelos e pegou o capacete, usando-o para dar uma pancada na cabeça de Clyde.

— Conheço aquele cara desde que nasci, tem poucas coisas que ele gosta mais do que futebol.

Clyde acomodou os protetores genitais dentro dos longos calções do uniforme do time.

— É justamente as “outras coisas” que ele gosta que me preocupam.

Kenny girou os olhos, quase pronto para se juntar aos seus colegas de time que já esperavam na sala de concentração.

— Vocês já repassaram todo o esquema nos últimos dias que estiveram juntos naquele vestiário do colégio, eu mesmo estou praticamente com todas as táticas possíveis gravadas dentro da porra das minhas retinas! — O loiro apanhou o protetor de boca de dentro do estojo e deu um encontrão com os ombros em Clyde, abusando de sua armadura. — Pare de enlouquecer ou vai ficar instável durante o jogo... e a Bebe não ficaria nenhum pouco orgulhosa, hein, garanhão.

— Ugh, você viu como ela está gostosa hoje com as cores oficiais do time de Futebol? — Clyde derreteu no banco amarrando as chuteiras. — Quer dizer, gosto do uniforme branco e laranja, mas a minha gostosa fica mais gata com o verde do _meu_ time!

Kenny empurrou Clyde quando o garoto de cabelos castanhos se levantou apanhando o próprio capacete, eles saíram do vestiário, o time adversário podia ser visto aquecendo no gramado.

— Então pare de convidar as garotinhas do fundamental para vir ao jogo assistir você, e não se distraia, ou a Bebe vai prestar atenção no Defensor e _Center_ * do Springs... — Kenny apontou com o queixo para um dos jogadores do adversário que observava os colegas atentamente. — Você viu aqueles olhos? Eu vi na hora que cheguei... Puta merda, são de cores diferentes, fantásticos, e o cabelo dele é ondulado, castanho claro cor de mel, e aquele sorriso doce e quente? Digno de ser admirado por todos.

Clyde se contorceu, mas ao invés de lágrimas, seus olhos castanhos brilharam em determinação, ele calçou as luvas encarando Kenny.

— Pois vou mostrar pra este arrogantezinho que _só eu_ vou ser admirado pela minha gatinha!

Kenny esticou os lábios e ergueu as sobrancelhas satisfeitos quando viu Stan chegando, o moreno corria com uma mochila nas costas, Clyde já se juntara aos colegas de time e jogava olhares penetrantes para o seu “rival” Center.

— Kenny... — Chamou Stan ofegante, fazendo sinal para Kenny o seguir em direção ao vestiário. — Clyde deve estar uma fera... mas vou ficar pronto em alguns minutos.

O moreno jogou a mochila em um banco e puxou todas as blusas, Kenny se aproximou dobrando as peças e guardando na mochila, tirou dali as luvas de Stan, leves e mais aderentes que as comuns, assim como as chuteiras que não tinham as travas tão altas quanto as dos outros jogadores, privilégios e cuidados de um quarterback.

Kenny sorriu observando Stan.

— Como foi seu aniversário? Mal respondeu minha mensagem de felicitação, estou desconsolado...

Stan ergueu os olhos de leve, seu cabelo caiu na testa, estava liso demais, Kyle insistira e secar com um secador de cabelos, ele puxou os calções, arrumando as joelheiras, em seguida Kenny o ajudava a acertar os _shoulder pads_ nos ombros.

— Foi mal, cara, esqueci o celular em casa quando sai com o Gary, e só consegui ver minhas mensagens há pouco tempo atrás, só respondi a sua e a da Wendy!

Kenny observou Stan amarrando as chuteiras, como prometido ele já estava quase pronto para a conferência com o seu time antes do jogo.

— Nem mesmo a mensagem do Kyle? — Kenny o encarou com olhos maliciosos. — Sei que você foi no Debate dele ontem.

Stan sorriu e suas maçãs do rosto tomaram uma coloração avermelhada.

— Sim, fui...

Um silêncio seguiu enquanto Stan apanhava o protetor de boca de dentro de um estojo de sua mochila, Kenny virou o rosto fitando Stan com olhos afiados.

— Fale de uma vez, porra!

— Tá! — Stan riu. — Voltamos para casa juntos e tal.

— _“...e tal”_... Vai se foder, Stan! — Kenny estourou uma risada. — Conta direito essa porra! Esse chupão no seu pescoço é do Kyle?

Mais consciente de si mesmo, Stan puxou a gola da camiseta de jogo, murmurando.

— Está muito vermelho? Droga, Kye...

Foi nessa hora que a porta do vestiário estourou contra a parede num estrondo.

— STANLEY MARSH, JURO PELAS MINHAS BOLAS...

— Clyde... já estou saindo, cara, acalme-se! Só me atrasei um pouco...

— Eu sei... Kyle já se desculpou por você... comigo, com o time, e até com o treinador... sinceramente, se eu não estivesse tão focado em superar o maldito Douglas, daria um sermão, mas agora só vou dizer: Vamos pra preleção, vamos estraçalhar aqueles mauricinhos do Colorado Springs!

E assim Clyde saiu deixando Stan para trás com Kenny, o moreno jogou um olhar confuso para o loiro.

— Quem porras é Douglas?

Kenny deu de ombros.

— O Center e Defensor do Springs. — Sob o olhar questionador de Stan, Kenny vestiu as próprias luvas. — Tive que distrair o Clyde do seu atraso, então alimentei a competitividade dele contra o outro time...

Stan gemeu, Clyde era uma bola de fogo quando resolvia partir para cima de um jogador em específico.

— Kenny, não posso ter nenhum jogador machucado... se o Clyde ficar fora do próximo jogo não teremos chance no estadual, Jason não é tão bom quanto ele.

— Hey, enquanto você dava o pescocinho, e sei lá mais o que para o _“Kyyye...”_ — Stan atirou um olhar entediado para Kenny quando o loiro falou o apelido de Kyle como se fosse um gemido, abusado Kenny sorria — ...alguém tinha que se preocupar com o jogo! Não se preocupe, vamos dar os pontos que o Clyde quer e ele vai ficar feliz, é minha função em campo.

— Assim espero... vamos antes que o Clyde coloque todo o time insano com a hostilidade.

— Vamos, quanto antes esse jogo terminar, antes vou saber os detalhes da sua noite com o Kyle!

Stan empurrou-se contra o ombro de Kenny, mas o loiro não se moveu, já em posição de jogo.

— Que seja!

Stan abriu a porta da sala de concentração, o técnico estava longe de ser visto, provavelmente já em campo com os visitantes, porém todos os colegas de Stan o encararam e o silêncio reinou, até que Clyde bateu palmas.

— O Capitão vai falar agora, caras, prestem atenção!

Stan adentrou a roda dos jogadores, Kenny ao seu lado, eles colocaram braços uns sobre os ombros dos outros, e o moreno apenas encarou cada um.

— Queremos esse estadual, e cada um aqui está trabalhando duro pelo time, não vamos escorregar nesses caras só porque dizem que eles têm candidatos à porra da NFL! Ainda faltam cem anos para eles estarem em _Drafts*_ antes de nós! — Stan começou a erguer a voz. — Quero cada um focado no jogo, não se deixem enganar, eles têm jogadas de flancos e não vão hesitar em esmagar vocês! Já repassei vários sinais que eles usam em campo! AGORA VAMOS LÁ, MOSTRAR QUE AQUI QUEM MANDA...

— SÃO AS VACAS DE SOUTH PARK!

O sorriso radiante de Stan era espelhado em cada um dos seus colegas, Clyde enfiou o capacete e seguiu o Capitão para o campo, Kenny fechava a fila para ter certeza de que todos estavam em linha reta, eles deram as mãos e entraram em campo, segurando uns aos outros, unidos, direto para o primeiro jogo importante da temporada, bons desempenhos dariam chances em boas universidades, e mesmo que Kenny não quisesse ser um atleta, um currículo bonito era muito conveniente para quem quisesse mudar de vida e ganhar uma bolsa de estudos, como ele.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tweek estava praticamente entrando em combustão, havia combinado com Craig às 17hs, mas chegara com uma hora de antecedência, Ruby o vira mesmo antes que ele apertasse a campainha, teimosamente ela o colocou para dentro de casa puxando-o pela mão e agora Tweek estava aqui, sentado numa poltrona em destaque da sala dos Tucker, sob o olhar grave de dois pares de olhos verdes que o encaravam.

— O babacão ainda está se arrumando. — Ruby declarou sem emoção. — Não sei o que ele acha que pode fazer naquela cara de panaca, não tem como ficar bonito.

Ela jogou um olhar frio para Tweek, e o loiro apertou a caneca de café que Laura Tucker havia depositado em suas mãos assim que ele entrou.

— Desde que ele não use meu creme de cabelo. — A loira falou imperturbável enquanto tirava os olhos de Tweek e encarava a televisão, aparentemente estava passando algum show adolescente que ela assistia com a filha. — Vocês dois estão juntos novamente?

A Sra T. era tão bonita quanto parecia arrogante, o olhar dela era frio como o de Craig, mas havia uma amabilidade subjetivada no pequenino sorriso que ela tentava esconder sob sua máscara altiva, e Tweek já deveria estar acostumado a essa atitude tão _Tucker_ , mas ele foi pego em tal grau de surpresa, que por um momento não teve certeza que a pergunta era dirigida a ele.

— Hã? — Ele coaxou antes de sorver o último gole de café e largar a caneca na mesinha de centro. — Nós... nós vamos ao j-jogo do Clyde.

As duas Tuckers trocaram um olhar em frente a Tweek, nenhuma delas tinha emoção alguma aparente, mas quando os olhos verdes cinzentos de Laura Tucker recaíram sobre Tweek outra vez, ele achou que poderia morrer de ansiedade.

— Se você quer algo, vai ter que fazer acontecer. — Ela deslizou um olhar indiferente para a escada, não havia sinal de Craig. — Ele é lento igualzinho ao pai dele, então...

Um silêncio se estendeu pela sala, Tweek tinha os olhos fixos nas duas, Ruby mexia nos cabelos ruivos desinteressada, Laura tomou um golinho de sua xícara de chá e as duas assistiam Tweek como se ele fosse um programa de televisão, levemente interessante, quase insólito, mas bom o bastante para cobrir o tédio.

Longos minutos se passaram até que uma porta fechou no andar de cima e o loiro sentiu seu corpo inteiro enrijecer, passos na escada espalhavam um frio na espinha de Tweek, ele apertou os olhos reunindo a tenacidade que precisaria a noite toda, se tudo saísse como ele queria.

— Vamos.

A voz anasalada de Craig ecoou na sala, nervoso e surpreso Tweek ergueu os olhos encontrando o olhar frio do moreno.

— AH!

Tweek deu um pulo do sofá, quando seus olhos encontraram os de Craig ele percebeu que o moreno estava vestido de forma absurdamente impressionante, uma jaqueta azul com uma curiosa e rica estampa de galáxias, o cabelo escuro não estava escondido, por motivos que Tweek desconhecia, Craig resolvera dispensar o _chullo_ de estimação, e Tweek não conseguia encontrar forças dentro de si para reclamar sobre isso, estava perdido demais reparando nos fios escuros brilhantes.

Craig simplesmente saiu liderando a retirada, Tweek acenou rapidamente para as duas Tuckers que observavam indiferentes a saída deles, porém, antes de Tweek se afastar demais, a voz fria de Laura ecoou.

— Se passar a noite fora sem me avisar, fica sem bolas.

Craig nem se dignou a virar o rosto e encarar a mãe, ele apenas olhou para trás por cima do ombro, mal reconhecendo o olhar inalterável que ela lhe dava, ele unicamente apanhou seu casaco preto de nylon e o verde escuro de Tweek, e saiu pela porta.

Logo atrás de Craig, Tweek por sua vez estava distraído demais, talvez fosse a primeira vez na vida que ele via Craig usando uma calça jeans tão apertada no traseiro, o tecido preto estava fazendo um ótimo contraponto ao choque que era o azul da jaqueta de galáxias, os bolsos da calça não eram grandes e não tinham costuras chamativas tampouco, e à cada movimento sutil dos passos do moreno, a bunda e as coxas de Craig ficavam totalmente destacados.

— Ainda vamos à Cafeteria? — A voz de Craig ressoou fazendo com que Tweek desviasse os olhos do padrão de costuras na lateral das pernas do moreno. — Ou você teve o bastante lá em casa?

Craig entregou o casaco de Tweek e o loiro vestiu, percebendo com uma pontada de decepção que o moreno ajustava seu próprio casaco preto, cobrindo até o alto das coxas, escondendo tudo o que Tweek acabara de descobrir que adorava observar.

— Não, cara! Estou bem, vamos direto, acho que o Token vai chegar cedo com o Jimmy também. — Tweek pontuou afundando as mãos nos bolsos, nervoso por não saber o que fazer com elas. — Clyde vai ficar feliz se estivermos todos lá.

— Clyde é uma criança mimada, não sei porque todo mundo fica querendo cuidar dele o tempo todo. — Craig fez um tipo de beicinho, quase imperceptível, parecia adorável.

— Acho que ele merece, uma vez que você o obrigou a cancelar o encontro com a namorada. — Tweek declarou caminhando ao lado do moreno, quando enfrentou Craig, os olhos azuis cinzentos estavam ilegíveis.

— Já aturei muito mais do que isso do Clyde, de qualquer maneira. — Craig encolheu os ombros.

Tweek riu, o nervosismo escoando aos poucos, Craig sempre tinha a capacidade de fazer com que ele se sentisse bem.

Eles caminharam em um silêncio confortável, era fácil e agradável caminhar com Craig, e em alguns momentos Tweek quase esquecia que ele guardava um grande segredo de Craig, e que precisava fazer algo a respeito em breve.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyle praticamente jogou-se sentado na arquibancada, ele trouxe consigo Rebecca e David, e mesmo que tenham desfilado de mãos dadas através do público presente no jogo, o casal parecia bastante encabulado quando as pessoas entortavam as cabeças para observá-los.

O ruivo, por sua vez, estava agindo como um padrinho orgulhoso, e quando Butters ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu notando Rebecca na ponta dos pés depositando um beijinho terno nos lábios de David, Kyle balançou as sobrancelhas para o pequeno Stotch.

— Perfeitos, não é? — O ruivo disse sem poder se conter. — Nem acredito que finalmente eles estão juntos.

Butters observou o casal que se acomodara na arquibancada abaixo de onde ele e Kyle estavam.

— Sempre que ela esperava na saída do jogo, eu sabia que você era só uma desculpa para ela ver o David. — O loiro riu, Kyle franziu o cenho.

— Então você acha que talvez eles me abandonem agora? — Kyle arregalou os olhos com a língua para fora em um ato caricato de medo.

— Você não precisa se preocupar, não é? — Butters tinha uma expressão sacana no rosto. — Você e o Stan vão estar muito ocupados pra sentir falta de qualquer pessoa.

— O quê? — Kyle jogou um olhar confuso para Butters. —Eu e o Stan...

— Ora, por favor... — Butters girou os olhos quando os dois times entraram em campo, gritos e palmas ocultaram o resto de sua frase.

Kyle tentou disfarçar o rubor que crescia em suas bochechas no momento em que colocou as duas mãos em forma de concha nas laterais do rosto e gritou com a torcida, quando o time se alinhou para cumprimentar a torcida, lá estava Stan com seu sorriso meigo e feliz, ele acenou para Kyle usando a mão nua, como sempre fizera durante anos, não era novidade a felicidade no rosto do moreno, assim como não era novo o frenesi que Kyle sentia quando, toda a bendita vez que Stan se apresentava, com o dedo indicador da mão livre de luva o moreno apontava direto para Kyle no meio da torcida, e em seguida erguia os dois polegares, o código infantil e secreto de que ele estava bem para o jogo, o ruivo se detinha em acenar com a cabeça.

Perdido em sua apreciação, Kyle foi literalmente arrancado de seus pensamentos quando uma voz feminina e angelical tocou os ouvidos dele.

— Ahhh, quando ele faz isso eu quase morro, você viu, parecia que foi diretamente para mim! — Uma garota falou ao lado dele, não era muito alta, mas seu rosto parecia de uma princesa, os cabelos loiros talvez fossem mais claros que os de Butters, ela definitivamente não era de South Park. — Todas gostam do Donovan, mas Marsh decididamente é o mais lindo!

— Sim, é o mais lindo decididamente! — A amiga ecoou, e continuou. — O Donovan é um cavalheiro com certeza, mas prefiro o McCormick... ele é selvagem... Donovan parece um ursinho de pelúcia, gostoso para dormir abraçado, já o McCormick...

Kyle notou por baixo de seu ombro Butters limpando a garganta, o ruivo o observou reprimir um sorriso, estava obviamente ouvindo a conversa das duas amigas, que era de fato um falatório alto, chegava perfeitamente aos ouvidos do loiro, Kyle deu um cotovelaço nele, e se abaixou levemente, ficando à altura do ouvido de Butters.

— Sabe, Butters, vi uma coisa super legal uma vez... — Quando Butters voltou os olhos azuis árticos para Kyle, o ruivo continuou. — Um cara empurrando outro contra a parede na garagem de um amigo deles...

O pequeno Stotch reconheceu os olhos verdes divertidos.

— Oh. Wow... — Butters estudou o sorriso de Kyle, ele conhecia o ruivo durante quase toda sua vida e sabia que Kyle não estava falando isso à toa. — E... o que você acha...?

Kyle encolheu os ombros e esticou a boca em um sorriso.

— Acho que eles merecem ser felizes. — O ruivo declarou. — Vamos combinar uma coisa?

Butters franziu o cenho, essa alegria despreocupada de Kyle no dia do primeiro jogo importante da temporada de Stan não era normal, e se o ruivo soubesse o que iria acontecer no final do segundo intervalo, também não estaria tão contente...

— Certo, Kyle... — Butters concordou. — Você sugere algo e eu sugiro algo?

O ruivo pigarreou, mas sorriu curioso.

— Okay. Se o Kenny marcar um _touchdown*_... você vai até o vestiário e convida ele para sair — Kyle viu quando as bochechas de Butters coloriram, e acrescentou — em um encontro formal.

Butters olhou para o campo, já haviam jogado a moeda e a equipe da casa começaria no ataque, Clyde já se organizava no centro com a bola, Jason e Brimmy ao lado dele.

— Certo, mas Ken sempre faz touchdowns... — Butters deu de ombros. — Mas... se ele fizer isso antes do intervalo do segundo tempo, você vai estar no meio do campo nesse intervalo e vai participar de uma surpresa para o Stan.

— Que surpresa? — Kyle questionou, já ouvira sobre isso, mas ninguém lhe dava detalhes.

— Você tem que estar lá, então eu vou convidar o Ken, formalmente.

Kyle colocou as mãos no bolso, mas acenou a cabeça, seus olhos voltaram para o campo, o juiz apitou e a bola passou por baixo de Clyde indo direto para as mãos de Stan, foi muito rápido quando o moreno simplesmente ergueu a mão no ar e Kenny passou por ele correndo, os defensores do outro time derrubaram Stan e Kenny instantaneamente, mas a bola já estava quase na end zone quando chegou às mãos de Tommy, e ele marcou o touchdown para as Vacas de South Park, uma jogada variante dessa foi usada nos primeiros quinze minutos de jogo, Tommy, Nate e Jason se concentraram nas escolhas de Stan, Jason foi o único que perdeu a chance de marcar, até ali, todos os pontos tinham sido convertidos.

Butters olhou para Kyle sorrindo.

— Parece que hoje o Stan armou um esquema que o Kenny não está participando.

Kyle ergueu uma sobrancelha, porque o outro time além de fazer apenas um touchdown estava quase colado no placar com dois _field goal*_ , marcação que rendia 3 pontos cada.

O placar atual era de 14 x 12, tão perigoso quanto desesperador.

— Não acabou seu tempo ainda. — Kyle falou, porque sabia que Stan forçava uma jogada para depois invertê-la totalmente.

O segundo tempo chegava ao final e o time dos garotos de South Park se reorganizava na defesa, por causa da pressão, Clyde provavelmente na esperança de tirar alguém de campo, trombara com o Center do Springs, os dois se emaranharam de tal forma que o capacete de Clyde acabou soltando, Stan precisou cair por cima do colega para protegê-lo na série de encontrões que sucedeu à jogada do time adversário, Kyle viu quando Bebe chegou a parar a coreografia na lateral do campo para observar atentamente o desenrolar.

Por sorte Kenny acabou interceptando a jogada e eles tiveram a posse da bola outra vez, quando o Kenny foi até a lateral apanhar a bola, Bebe falou algo com ele enquanto Stan e Clyde conversavam com os capacetes colados, Stan estava abertamente tentando acalmar Clyde.

Kenny voltou para a formação que Stan reorganizou, antes o loiro passou e falou algo para Clyde, dando batidinhas em seu ombro amortecido pelos equipamentos de proteção.

Kenny se adiantou na formação, um dos defensores distraído o acompanhou, mas todos estavam atentos a Tommy, uma vez que o corpo de Stan estava voltado para ele e aquela seria a aposta mais segura de arremesso.

— É agora. — Kyle declarou e Butters ao lado dele aprofundou as sobrancelhas, totalmente concentrado em Kenny e não na bola.

Faltava três minutos para o final e assim que a bola passou por baixo de Clyde, Kenny correra se afastando de seu marcador, Stan apanhou a bola oval com dois passos para trás, Kenny deu um total “olé” em seu marcador quando retrocedeu com o peito aberto e voltado para Stan, o passe do quarterback foi tão intenso que parecia um míssil, e Kenny, tão rápido quanto imparável, era conhecido por ser o elemento surpresa, ele acelerou e velozmente estava dentro da end zone!

_**TOOOOUCH~DOOOOWN!!** _

As líderes coreografaram enquanto a torcida simplesmente explodia, mas o time em campo não se abalou, os 6 pontos que o touchdown representavam a mais eram _bons_ , mas não deixava o jogo _ganho_ , Stan juntou as cabeças, eles tentariam os 2 pontos extras, o Colorado Springs se posicionou de forma a cobrir todas as posições de ataque, ficaria complicado para eles se deixassem o time da casa aumentar o placar.

O time se organizou, Clyde passou a bola para Stan, o moreno olhou firmemente para Tommy e todo seu corpo estava no colega, mas foi então que toda a defesa caiu sobre ele e Stan fugiu com um pulo, ele esticou os braços enviando a bola direto pelo ar, na mão de Kenny que rodopiou entre defensores em um balé impressionante e caindo dentro da zona de marcação!

O placar mudou: 22 x 12 para South Park.

— Pelo que vejo Kenny vai ter um encontro hoje... — Kyle lançou um olhar arrogante para Butters.

Depois de um último lance, o apito sinalizou o início do intervalo, os dois times se espalharam em campo, cada grupo tomando o rumo do seu vestiário, Kyle trocou algumas palavras com Rebecca e David, então Butters o chamou.

— E acho bom você ir lá pra baixo, o intervalo já vai rolar. — Butters devolveu o olhar com confiança.

Kyle girou os olhos, mas resolveu ir até lá conferir, na descida pelas arquibancadas passou por Token, Tweek e Craig, o ruivo ainda trocou um olhar com Tweek, lembrando que o amigo já havia lhe dito para vir a este jogo.

Por cima da cabeça de Tweek Craig observou Kyle passando pelo corredor lateral das arquibancadas, Tweek seguiu seu olhar.

— Ah, o Butters deve ter dito a ele.

Craig imediatamente o encarou.

— Dito o quê?

— Você é tão curioso, Craig. — Tweek declarou sorrindo. — Mas já vai descobrir.

Alguns minutos depois Kyle conseguira passar por toda a arquibancada e dar a volta direto para a entrada do campo, ele passou pelo esquadrão de líderes de torcida para ver na entrada do vestiário na lateral do campo alguns membros do Clube de Artes, Tweek obviamente estava longe de ser visto, Butters também não estava a frente da atividade misteriosa, no entanto, outro membro importante do Clube de Artes podia ser visto alto e sorridente entre os colegas.

— Jessy, Kelly, vocês podem, por favor, segurar esta ponta? — Gary moveu os cabelos ondulados com as pontas dos dedos, e automaticamente Kyle sentiu seu coração afundar quando viu para onde ele estava olhando. — Hey, Stan, você ficaria mais alguns minutos no campo?

O brilho no olhar de Gary era intenso, Stan por outro lado deu duas batidas no ombro de Clyde e falou algo a ele, o garoto de cabelos castanhos apenas acenou com a cabeça e liderou o time para aquecimentos na linha de fundo, Kenny ficou para trás ao lado de Stan.

— Cara, preciso repassar algumas coisas com o time. — O moreno se desculpou, Kyle observou a conversa ainda em movimento.

— Não vai demorar.

Gary sorriu mais amplamente, se é que isso era realmente possível, ele sinalizou para os colegas que estavam com ele e então caminhou até o centro do campo, Stan encolheu os ombros ao trocar um olhar com Kenny que curioso, acabou seguindo o amigo, Kyle os alcançou um pouco antes de chegarem a lateral do campo, Gary já tinha um microfone nas mãos.

— Hey, caras, ótimo jogo! — Kyle falou entrando entre Kenny e Stan, o moreno se surpreendeu ao vê-lo ali e puxou o ruivo em um meio abraço. — Aquela finta que você fingiu mandar para o Tommy, e em seguida escolher o Kenny foi impressionante, Stan!

— Oi, fui eu quem marcou o touchdown, Kyle! — Kenny falou ofendido, Kyle sorriu para ele.

— Claro que foi... e eu estava contando com isso!

O sorriso de Kyle era sugestivo, Kenny abriu a boca para falar sobre isso, mas a voz dele morreu quando uma voz suave ecoou através do sistema de alto-falantes.

— Boa tarde, South Park!! — A voz aveludada de Gary atingiu cada um como se fosse um banho quente. — Como todos sabem, nosso Capitão, o Quarterback Stanley Marsh está comemorando seu 17º aniversário, e dado este motivo, eu Gary Harrinson, representando o Clube de Artes, assim como cada um de vocês, com muita honra, quero presentear o nosso Capitão com uma amostra do nosso amor e orgulho, por tudo o que este pequeno guerreiro representa para South Park, a sua doçura e sua garra, seus ideias e suas crenças. Este garoto que cresceu aqui em South Park e que serve de exemplo de convicções e liderança, para cada um de nós, Stan, que para os amigos, não é o quarterback talentoso, mas sim o elo que une a todos!

Uma salva de palmas explodiu na plateia que já estava animada por conta do jogo, então Gary ergueu um braço, calando a todos como um mestre de cerimônia, o silêncio se seguiu, em seguida Gary se virou para onde estavam Stan, Kyle e Kenny, e apontou o indicador para o moreno.

— Stanley, se aproxime. — Duas garotas, e um menino do Clube de Artes esticaram um papel pardo com letras coloridas, ricamente decorado com papel laminado, o fundo nas cores da escola. — Quero entregar este cartaz, como prova da gratidão da escola, por todos os serviços prestados, direta ou indiretamente, por este garoto incrível, o qual a estrela apenas brilhará ainda mais intensamente, a cada dia que passa.

No cartaz era possível ler em vermelho e azul:

CONTINUE EXTRAORDINÁRIO

Stan ficou confuso e embaraçado, ele trocou um olhar com Kyle e Kenny, os dois amigos anuíram com a cabeça ao som de palmas frenéticas, o ruivo tomou das mãos dele o capacete, o moreno deu as costas para os amigos e foi ao encontro de Gary.

— Cara, não precisava fazer isso... — Ele declarou levemente corado, mas o sorriso de Gary só aumentou.

O loiro o abraçou ternamente, e de forma quase imperceptível cochichou no seu ouvido:

— Uma pessoa especial precisa ser reconhecida... Parabéns, Stanley! — Sem interrupção ele virou-se de frente ao público. — Quem gostaria de ouvir algumas palavras do nosso homenageado?

A torcida ovacionou como se fosse um novo touchdown, com o rosto quente, Stan pegou o microfone, ele lançou um sorriso caloroso para Gary.

— Tem razão, alguém especial precisa ser reconhecido. — O quarterback enfrentou a torcida, sua voz clara, mas cobriu-se de emoção quando ele falou: — Obrigado a todos, mas eu não seria nada... sem meu Super Melhor Amigo... e Namorado, Kyle Broflovski!

A torcida arrefeceu por um momento, mas foi quase imperceptível, Tweek tinha um sorriso gigante no rosto ele virou para trás à procura de Butters alguns níveis acima, e os dois trocaram um olhar descontraído, a voz de Stan não falhou uma batida e continuou.

— Kyle é a luz que guia o meu caminho, sem ele eu estaria perdido na escuridão. — Ele esticou a mão esperando que Kyle viesse até ele e a apanhasse, a torcida ofegou em expectativa quando Kyle ficou parado sem ação por cinco segundos, então empurrado por Kenny, o ruivo andou até o centro do campo, e foi recebido por um abraço de Stan seguido de um carinhoso roçar de lábios, e em seguida sussurrou. — Obrigado por tudo, Kyle, obrigado por estar aqui para mim, obrigado por me amar.

A torcida aplaudia, embora obviamente havia pessoas desconcertadas, o time de Stan surgiu na lateral, Clyde encarava a cena com um sorriso pateta no rosto, os dois no centro do campo não se importaram, Kyle sentia seu corpo em combustão, ele sorriu nervosamente.

— Cara... por que você sempre faz essas coisas?

Ao invés de responder, Stan se limitou a erguer o braço de Kyle, como se fosse um campeão, os olhos azuis presos em Gary, ele afastou o microfone.

— Obrigado, Gary por me lembrar, e me desculpe qualquer dano feito no caminho... — Em seguida voltou-se para a torcida. — VAMOS CONSOLIDAR NOSSA VITÓRIA! QUEM ESTÁ COMIGO?!

Stan gritou ao microfone inflamando a torcida, as líderes fizeram uma coreografia, a Capitã Bebe cruzou olhar com Clyde piscando para ele, o garoto mandou um beijinho no ar.

Na arquibancada, um bufo silencioso seguiu a ovação.

— Você sabia disso? — Craig perguntou para Tweek.

O loiro de cabelos espetados riu levemente.

— Sobre a homenagem para o Stan, sim, mas sobre a declaração dele para o Kyle... Não, Stan pegou a todos desprevenidos! — Tweek falou olhando fixamente para o campo, Clyde organizava a linha defensiva.

— Bem, não dá pra negar que isso vai incentivar a torcida a vir mais aos jogos, as bilheterias dos dois times vão estourar. — Craig pontuou calculista.

— Tem razão, Craig. — Tweek ergueu uma sobrancelha frente a mente objetiva de Craig. — Você por acaso não falou com o Gary, não é?

— Não? — Craig respondeu com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Certo, porque foi exatamente o que ele falou para convencer a direção e o Clube de Artes, ele defendeu que exaltar um dos atletas da escola, inflamaria a torcida, e isso iria refletir no público pagante.

Craig trocou um olhar com Token e Jimmy, depois voltou para Tweek.

— Garanto que não era a intenção verdadeira do Harrison, mas agora eu sugeriria que as meninas do vôlei incentivassem romances homossexuais dentro da equipe, com a nossa cidadezinha metida a progressista, não me surpreenderia se todos ficassem encantados em apoiar, o que definitivamente resolveria a falta de público nos jogos.

Token e Jimmy, assim como Tweek miraram Craig, ninguém exatamente surpreso com a perspicácia e frieza dele, Tweek encarou os pés sussurrando.

— Talvez haja alguma surpresa real para você hoje.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Os dois tempos restantes do jogo rolaram calmamente, a plateia assistiu atenta Clyde e Stan tramando a última jogada, faltava pouco mais de cinco minutos para o término quando eles interceptaram uma jogada de ataque do Springs.

O último lance aconteceu quando as Vacas de South Park se reuniram na marca das 10 jardas, e sob o comando de Stan, novamente um míssil caiu direto nas mãos de Kenny, dentro da end zone, pontuando adequadamente.

O placar final mostrou:

**35 x 21**

Tweek, Craig, Token e Jimmy se juntaram aos outros colegas que esperaram o time sair do vestiário para que pudessem parabenizar seus amigos, Craig trouxe café para Tweek enquanto Token ria com as piadas de Jimmy, o deficiente fazia pequenas amostras do que estava em seu último repertório, Kyle ficou com eles um pouco, mas quando o time começou a sair Stan foi o primeiro a apanhá-lo pela mão, e eles sumiram tão rápido que ninguém os viu.

Butters foi até o vestiário, Clyde passou por ele na saída e o pequeno Stotch o cumprimentou, mas seu foco estava ainda terminando de se arrumar, Kenny se encontrava sentado em um banco, ajustando os cadarços de um coturno velho, Butters ainda o viu revirar na mochila em busca de algo.

— Hey, Ken...

Ele chamou e na mesma hora Kenny pulou do banco, ficando de pé na frente de Butters, os cabelos loiros de Kenny estavam úmidos de um banho recente.

— Leo... fui o último no banho hoje... os caras estão esperando? — Kenny perguntou fechando o zíper da mochila.

Butters deu uma olhada vasculhando o vestiário vazio.

— Ah, não... na verdade, eu vim aqui para, você sabe...

Butters então o abraçou, seus lábios rapidamente colaram-se nos de Kenny quando o pequeno Stotch o empurrou contra um armário, um som abafado deixou os lábios de Kenny, mas ele enredou os braços na cintura de Butters e retribuiu o beijo com igual entusiasmo, seu corpo ainda estava quente e sensível da partida, toda a adrenalina escoou direto para sua virilha.

— Ken... saia comigo... — Butters sussurrou rente aos lábios de Kenny. — ... em um encontro... se você quiser...

Kenny cobriu a boca macia de Butters com a sua, calando-o, depois de sentir Butters se derretendo contra ele, se afastou um pouco, apanhando a mão delicada na sua.

— Não.

Os olhos de Butters desviaram, e ele mordeu os lábios nervoso, assim Kenny apanhou seu queixo com os dedos e uniu as duas testas.

— Não quero... — A voz de Kenny era pouco mais que um murmúrio e dava para ouvir o coração dos dois batendo em seus peitos. — Não posso fazer desse jeito...

— E como você...

Kenny sorriu preguiçosamente.

— Eu quero do jeito certo. — Ele declarou, ainda cuidadoso. — Como namorados oficiais.

Butters teria dado um passo para trás para poder ver os olhos de Kenny com total clareza e ter certeza de que era real, mas ele ergueu o rosto e o sorriso desleixado se apresentou um segundo depois, foi tudo o que Butters precisou para acreditar.

— Então, estou convidando meu namorado oficial para um passeio no domingo... pode escolher o lugar, mas eu busco você em casa.

O sorriso de Kenny brilhou.

— Okay, não esqueça, minhas flores favoritas são margaridas. — Ele brincou, puxando Butters pela mão para fora do vestiário. — Mas por agora, vamos comer algo, fiz três touchdowns hoje, estou faminto!

— Você pode ter feito os touchdowns, Ken... mas fui eu quem ganhou o jogo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mal os garotos conseguiram parabenizar Clyde e Bebe deu um jeito de arrastá-lo para longe da Gang, nem mesmo Tweek conseguiu convencê-la de se juntarem todos para um lanche, e ela não cedeu mesmo quando foi afrontada pelos olhos castanhos de filhote que Clyde ostentava toda vez que precisava chantagear alguém emocionalmente, Token mesmo nunca resistia e já estava junto implorando, mas Nichole veio com Bebe e tratou de ocupar Token.

No final, Bebe saiu levando Clyde, prometendo que ela mesma cozinharia alguma coisa bem legal e nutritiva para que o namorado pudesse repor as energias, mesmo que ela tenha piscado para Nichole assim que deram as costas.

— Vocês querem uma carona? — Token ofereceu, mas antes que qualquer um abrisse a boca, Jimmy já estava tagarelando.

— N-n-n-não... obrigado, c-c-cara, mas eu já t-t-t-tinha combinado com os caras aqui na c-c-c-cafeteria do Tweek.

Tweek e Craig rapidamente olharam para Jimmy, Token ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas Nichole então acenou para todos.

— Muito bem, garotos, não vão muito tarde para casa, hein? — A garota abriu a porta do passageiro acenando, Jimmy piscou para ela, Nichole encarou os pés, tímida. — Vejo vocês na escola.

Token acenou para os amigos e deu a volta entrando no carro, quando se afastou, Jimmy encarou Tweek e Craig, um carro encostou do outro lado da rua.

— C-c-c-certo, caras. Minha carona já chegou. — Ele apontou com o queixo. — Se c-c-c-cuidem!

Tweek e Craig ficaram lá, no meio da calçada observando seus amigos todos desaparecerem, ventava um pouco e Craig se encolheu apertando o casaco contra o corpo quando eles começaram a caminhar pela rua.

— Enfim, sós. — Tweek gracejou, ele voltou os olhos para Craig e notou que as orelhas do moreno estavam levemente avermelhadas. — Você deveria ligar para sua mãe.

Craig enfiou as duas mãos nos bolsos da frente do casaco de nylon.

— Ela não vai sentir minha falta até a meia noite. — Craig pontuou.

Tweek voltou os olhos verde-avelãs para o moreno.

— Ela disse você perderia partes importantes do corpo se não avisasse que passaria a noite fora.

— Eu vou passar a noite fora?

— Meus pais vão estar em Denver esta noite. — Tweek falou simplesmente. — Alguém precisa ficar comigo em casa, sabe, a Máfia Russa e tudo mais.

O loiro encolheu os ombros, e apesar do nervosismo estava sorrindo ao ver o rosto corado do moreno que o encarava como se nunca o tivesse visto.

— Oh.

Foi tudo o que o cérebro de Craig conseguiu reunir, ele seguiu Tweek como se pisasse em nuvens, totalmente atordoado.


	21. Calmaria

## Capítulo 21 - Calmaria

Depois de passear um pouco e trocar alguns beijos desleixados sentados em um banco do parque perto de casa até a noite começar a cair, Stan e Kyle resolveram voltar para casa, era noite de domingo e eles queriam aproveitar ao máximo indo para casa de Stan e jogando o novo jogo dele até a hora que Kyle teria de voltar para casa, tinham bem pouco tempo até o fim de semana bater o martelo na cara deles.

Assim decidido, Kyle tentou avisar na sua casa sobre sua parada na Residência dos Marsh, mas o ruivo não conseguiu contatar com ninguém, aparentemente ninguém atendia o telefone de casa, e o celular de sua mãe ou seu pai simplesmente não respondiam chamadas.

— Deixe uma mensagem, cara. — Stan falou observando o ruivo encarar o celular como se fosse fazer sua família atender a ligação com a força do olhar. — Não é como se você estivesse em outro continente.

Mas Stan sabia que a Sra. Broflovski poderia ser insana em se tratando de atrasos para o jantar, então não insistiu quando Kyle balançou a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, vamos na sua casa primeiro, largamos seu equipamento, depois vou rápido na minha e falo com eles! — O ruivo decidiu apanhando a mão de Stan na sua, a nova atividade que ele estava amando.

Logo, foi fácil ir para casa através das calçadas frias de South Park, uma vez que o jogo terminara, Stan planejava monopolizar Kyle, arrastando-o para sua casa e, claro que o videogame era apenas uma desculpa para poder dar amassos privados com o ruivo.

Kyle por sua vez não era tão inocente e estava lendo as intenções de Stan através de suas atitudes, porém, era divertido quando o moreno ficava tão animado com algo, Kyle decidiu que esta seria a noite de Stan, depois da surpresa no centro do campo, ele merecia...

No entanto, nenhum deles contava com a surpresa que os esperava na porta da Garagem na Residência dos Marsh.

— Hey, Campeão! Grande jogo! — Randy Marsh sorria.

Stan tentou soltar a mão de Kyle assim que viu seu pai, mas o ruivo a segurou firme, Stan fez uma expressão mortificada, olhando para quem surgia por trás de Randy, quando outra voz capturou a atenção dos garotos.

— Então, podemos saber por que a cidade inteira já tem conhecimento que vocês estão _namorando_? — Ao contrário de Randy, ainda um pouco enlevado pelo placar do jogo, Gerald não se deixava enganar. — Roger ligou para Alex, que ouviu de Joseph, que é pai de Douglas... que Stan apresentou Kyle como “Namorado” durante uma homenagem. No centro do maldito campo.

— Oi, papai. — Kyle falou altivo, sem soltar a mão de Stan.

Seu olhar arrogante era afiado como o de Sheila e Gerald encarou o chão por um momento, sorrindo minimamente.

Randy acenou para Gerald, em seguida pousou os olhos nos meninos.

— Vamos conversar lá dentro, vocês já fizeram um espetáculo e tanto hoje... — Ele virou para olhar diretamente para o filho. — E estou falando do jogo também.

Confusos, Stan e Kyle trocaram um olhar mas seguiram os pais, Randy guiou os garotos para a Garagem, ele sentou em uma caixa de madeira, e Gerald se escorou com um pé na parede observando os dois garotos que estavam lado a lado, as mãos agarradas como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

Kyle olhou encarando os dois pais na frente dele.

— Papai... Sr. M... eu... nós... bem, não planejamos nada, isso só... aconteceu...

— E você não pensou em falar com seus pais primeiro, Kyle? — Gerald cortou. — Não sei você, meu filho, mas acredito que sua mãe não vai ficar feliz em ser abordada por _todas as amigas dela_ , que estarão ávidas por detalhes. Detalhes esses que ela desconhece, porque... bem, porque o filho dela foi egoísta e incapaz de confiar um pouco mais na própria família!

Kyle abriu a boca para responder, mas Randy foi mais rápido.

— E você, Stan? Depois de tudo o que essa família se esforça para acompanhar seus problemas, para esclarecer suas dúvidas, para tornar a vida mais calma e viável e fazer a experiência da adolescência mais aprazível... — Randy se aproximou de Stan e Kyle, as mãos nos cabelos, em uma atitude de desespero. — E... você simplesmente ignora nosso amor?

— Pai, não é assim... Sr. B... não foi planejado... isso foi...

— Como foi então, Stanley? — Gerald perguntou categórico. — Vocês dois poderiam nos explicar porque somos os últimos a saber?

— Vocês iam saber, mas isso é novo até pra nós. — Stan respondeu.

— Papai, vocês dois estão exagerando, primeiro que nossa vida pessoal não é da conta de vocês — Kyle determinou petulante, Gerald apertou os olhos —, não, espera! Agora eu vou falar!

— Kyle... — Stan tentou acalmar o ruivo.

— Não, agora vocês vão me ouvir! Começamos isso ontem, tá legal? Ontem! E claro que não pretendíamos esconder de vocês, mas eu e o Stan ainda precisávamos conversar sobre as implicações de namorar.

— Namorar é uma grande responsabilidade. — Randy apontou afiado. — Com essa declaração pública o Stanley liquida com as chances de ganhar uma bolsa universitária para o futebol. Poxa, Stanny, pensei que você ainda queria jogar com a camisa dos Broncos.

Os lábios de Kyle apertaram muito finos, Stan veio em seu socorro.

— Pai, as coisas estão mudando nos últimos tempos, esse meu gesto pode salvar a vida de muitos meninos que vivem um dilema, e atualmente alguns atletas estão saindo do armário publicamente também, isso não é grande coisa mais, se eu tiver talento, não é isso que vai parar as faculdades.

— E Sr. M. vamos combinar que os Broncos por exemplo não podem se dar ao luxo de escolher, quarterback bom não existe lá desde John Elway.

Randy ergueu as sobrancelhas, avaliando a resposta dos dois meninos, Gerald não perdeu tempo, ele empurrou as mãos para os bolsos do abrigo.

— E você ainda pensa em ser atleta profissional, Stanley? — A voz dele era suave, o mesmo tom que ele usava no tribunal quando precisava tirar uma declaração importante de um réu durante alguma audiência.

Stan pensou por algum tempo, e cuidadosamente jogou um olhar para o pai.

— Não sei... talvez? Mas não estou contando só com isso...

A expressão no rosto de Randy era de quem acabou de confirmar que um meteoro se chocaria com a Terra.

— Stan tem capacidade acadêmica para conseguir uma vaga sem precisar da porta para os atletas. — Kyle enfrentou seu pai, depois voltou os olhos verdes reluzentes para Randy Marsh. — Tenho certeza que a família vai apoiá-lo independente da escolha que ele faça, e eu também!

Stan encarou Kyle um pouco desconcertado, mas sorriu, e Kyle sorriu de volta, Randy e Gerald trocaram um meio sorriso discreto, mesmo que Randy parecesse dolorido.

— Obrigado, cara... — Stan suspirou.

Foi este o momento que a porta abriu de supetão, um furacão de cabelos negros e olhos azuis incandescentes explodiu quase no centro da discussão.

— Elas estão chamando! — Ike falou, ele voltou os olhos apertados para as mãos de Stan e Kyle atadas. — E boa sorte para vocês!

— Vamos Gery... — Randy tomou a frente jogando um olhar medido para Gerald. — Vai ser um jantar adorável.

Os garotos seguiram seus pais, Ike foi na frente deles, mas não antes de jogar um olhar zombeteiro para Stan e Kyle.

— Já era tempo, hein? Quando foi isso? — Ele piscou. — Quero a verdade!

Kyle puxou o ar, pedindo a Abraão e Jesus toda a paciência que pudessem lhe conceder.

— Ike, por que estamos tendo um jantar com os Marsh? — Kyle aproveitou para questionar. — E como isso foi resolvido tão rápido e ninguém me avisou?

— O que você, acha, irmãozão? — Ele balançou a sobrancelha. — As fofocas se espalham rápido, mamãe ficou sabendo e ligou pra Sra M., papai e o Sr M. imediatamente juntaram a comida que já havia pronta, a salada lá de casa eu mesmo carreguei, Sra M. já estava terminando alguma coisa, papai trouxe um vinho e assim por diante...

Os garotos trocaram um olhar enquanto Ike correu para o sofá da sala, ele voltou a brincar com seu PS Vita, enquanto lançava olhares eventuais e sugestivos para Kyle e Stan.

Assim que os dois garotos entraram e Stan largou a mochila na entrada, eles cruzaram o arco que separava a cozinha da sala de jantar dos Marsh, e Sheila os interceptou com as duas mãos na cintura, os olhos verdes crispando de irritação.

— Lavem as mãos imediatamente, mocinhos, vou terminar de temperar esta salada e quero estas travessas na mesa nesse instante!

Stan deu um pequeno pulo e correu até a pia da cozinha, Kyle que já estava acostumado, rodou os olhos e já tinha as mãos debaixo da água quente, ele mal teve tempo de se secar e Sheila já colocava uma travessa de salada em suas mãos.

Kyle cruzou a sala de jantar e depositou a salada na mesa, Ike lhe enviava olhares oblíquos e sorridentes, mas ele fingiu ignorar, Randy e Gerald decidiam quais bebidas deveriam adicionar na mesa juntamente com a estrela principal, um vinho de cereja kosher, o favorito do Marsh.

— Oh, Stanley, graças a deus você está aqui! — Sharon sorriu entrando na cozinha e arrumando a franja com uma presilha. — Leve esse assado para a mesa, depois venha pegar o purê de batatas.

— Mãe... sobre o que aconteceu... — Stan começou, mas Sharon apenas entregou um par de luvas nas mãos dele.

— Vamos conversar sobre isso, mas por favor, a comida vai esfriar, Stanley!

Contrariado o moreno segurou a travessa com ambas as mãos enluvadas, ele colocou o assado no centro da mesa, e Kyle já aparecia com o prato de purê de batatas, em alguns instantes de muita correria, eles já estavam sentados e prontos para comer, Stan olhava para a salada de tomate cereja, cenoura e alface americana salivando, só agora percebera que estava realmente com fome.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A neve começou a cair muito timidamente, Tweek carregara Craig até a cafeteria, a desculpa era que eles iriam pegar café para a viagem, mas Craig observava sem emoção quando o loiro escolhia sacos de grãos do estoque e ele mesmo colocava nas máquinas.

— Só vou terminar isso e podemos ir, cara. — O loiro falou por cima do ombro enquanto Craig mexia distraído com um muffin de baunilha. — Essa cidade está insana com esses grãos novos do Brasil, eu mesmo provei semana passada, é bom, mas não é grande coisa, no Brasil mesmo tem coisas melhores.

Craig acenou a cabeça indiferente enquanto assistia a camiseta de Tweek grudar nas costas dele quando o loiro se inclinava sobre as máquinas, os olhos azuis cinzentos escorregaram dos antebraços até as mãos e os dedos elegantes de Tweek, vinha encarando muito as mãos de Tweek nos últimos tempos...

Sacudindo a cabeça, Craig relembrou porque acabaram ali.

Os pais de Tweek aparentemente foram a um tipo de workshop em Denver e deixaram a cafeteria aos cuidados dos funcionários, e o Gerente estava indo muito bem, até Tweek chegar e perguntar sobre os grãos novos.

Assim que o loiro ouviu que ninguém havia tocado no produto que vendera como água no deserto, Tweek arregalou os olhos e correu até o estoque, de fato ninguém apanhara os grãos especiais pois era o próprio Tweek quem cuidava de selecionar e provar, atividade essa que o Sr. T. não confiava a ninguém mais.

— Pronto, Allie, já pode servir! — Tweek falou para a garota que era um ano mais velha que eles e trabalhava na Tweek Bros nos finais de semana, a garota acenou e imediatamente os clientes na fila já refaziam seus pedidos. — Craig, vamos logo antes que precisem de mim para mais alguma merda.

O moreno apanhou um saco de papel pardo das mãos de Tweek enquanto o loiro sorvia o café que acabara de pegar na máquina recém abastecida.

— Eles vão ficar bem? — Craig perguntou estoico, ele não se importava realmente, mas não queria passar seu domingo com Tweek na cafeteria.

— Vão, só tem mais duas horas de expediente, não vai faltar nada nesse meio tempo, amanhã à tarde meu pai já vai estar aqui. — O loiro falou terminando o café e descartando o copo de isopor em uma lixeira. — Você falou com a sua mãe?

Craig encarou os pés, seu rosto corou um pouco quando Tweek pressionou.

— Vamos precisar ir lá em casa pegar minhas coisas. — Tweek franziu a sobrancelha. — Uma roupa, e coisas...

— Coisas? — Tweek perguntou.

— Sim. — Craig falou simplesmente. — Pra aula amanhã, foi o que minha mãe falou, melhor obedecer um pouco.

_“...e lubrificante, Craig. Eu sou sua mãe, me obedeça pra variar! Se você ficar todo rasgado porque não usou lubrificante, eu termino de rasgar você, ouviu bem, idiota?”_

A voz anasalada de Craig parecia entediada, mas seu rosto corava lindamente, lembrando da fala de sua mãe ao telefone, ainda bem que Tweek estava muito longe e não pudera ouvir.

— Vamos lá então. — O loiro disse, mas Craig não encarava Tweek.

— Ah, na verdade vou lá sozinho — Craig notou de soslaio que Tweek parecia contrariado, então emendou. — Se você for junto minha mãe pode mudar de ideia.

— Tudo bem... — O loiro encolheu os ombros.

— Você pode escolher algo pra gente assistir enquanto comemos. — Craig ofereceu, Tweek brilhou.

— Sim, vou pedir pizza! — Ele declarou, já vasculhando mentalmente a sua lista no Netflix. — Tem uma série que eu queria ver com você, é _Dark*_. Já ouviu falar?

Craig anuiu com a cabeça, era bem o tipo de enredo que Tweek poderia gostar, ele estava satisfeito de ter distraído o loiro do fato de não poder levá-lo até sua casa.

Eles se despediram e cada um seguiu seu caminho, cerca de meia hora depois, Craig já estava de volta na Residência dos Tweak, na sua mochila teimosamente não havia lubrificante.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

O calor interno do Benny’s fazia dele a melhor opção para quem queria um pouco de tranquilidade logo após um jogo do principal time escolar de South Park, enquanto a maioria dos colegas de time de Kenny se reuniram no Whistlin' Willy's, Butters estava orgulhoso de ter conseguido arrastar o loiro para o restaurante que era frequentado apenas pelas crianças góticas.

Kenny não queria fazer nenhum pedido, então tudo o que Butters fez foi pedir uma porção família de batatas fritas, uma pizza com dois sabores e ele pediu também um refrigerante extra ao qual Kenny não queria aceitar.

— Você tem duas opções, Ken... — Butters disse docemente assim que a discussão começou. — Você pode tomar por conta própria, ou eu vou colocar na sua boca através da minha.

Kenny piscou duas vezes e chegou a sentir o rosto corar.

— Meu deus...

Butters se limitou a encolher os ombros.

— E tanto quanto eu goste da segunda opção, acho que tira o frescor da bebida, sabe? — Ele disse sorrindo e já espetando o canudo na sua bebida. — Já que vamos namorar... é melhor você se acostumar a me deixar cuidar de você, Ken.

— Tá aí uma coisa que nunca me aconteceu. — Kenny declarou silenciosamente.

Estava acostumado a ter Stan e Kyle na volta dele, e sim os amigos tinham certos cuidados, não deixavam que Kenny passasse frio, a mãe de Kyle várias vezes separou peças de roupas que Kyle não usava para dar a Kenny, e a mãe de Stan fazia o mesmo com calçados, mas como os garotos eram quase todos do mesmo tamanho, não era como se Kenny pudesse ganhar muita coisa, mas ele era agradecido do mesmo jeito.

— Pois vai ter que se acostumar. — Butters sorriu. — Lexus me disse que eu deveria ter um cachorrinho, porque eu gosto de cuidar das pessoas e dar atenção para elas...

— Ah, sim? — Kenny questionou divertido. — E nesse caso, você resolveu que eu era o mais parecido com um cachorro?

— Não! — Butters arregalou os olhos. — Não é isso, é só que... você está sempre preocupado com todo mundo, você também precisa de atenção, Kenny!

Kenny ficou calado por um momento, seu coração encheu-se de afeto ao observar o brilho nos olhos azuis claros de Butters, ele baixou a cabeça encarando a comida, não estava sendo ingrato, ele apenas... estava acostumado a ser orgulhoso.

— Wow... você realmente me surpreende, Leo... — Ele falou sentindo o rosto e o peito aquecer.

— Bem, não sou muito paciente, embora todos confundam porque sou gentil... você ainda me conhece melhor que qualquer um.

Novamente Kenny ficou sem palavras, ele abriu e fechou a boca, e Butters já experimentava um pedaço de pizza quando uma sombra surgiu sobre eles.

— Ora, ora... o filho do Cthulhu e o aspirante a vampiro são uma coisa agora... — A voz entediada de Pete flutuou desinteressada. — Eu não deveria estar impressionado.

Os góticos acabavam de chegar no restaurante que era conhecido por ser o covil deles, Michael ignorou totalmente o casal de loiros e se dirigiu ao lugar de estimação, Firkle o seguiu, não antes de enviar um olhar enregelante que fez Kenny achar graça.

— Hey, pessoal! — Butters os cumprimentou animadamente, ninguém respondeu.

— Pensei que você odiasse os vampiros. — Henrietta surgiu por trás de Pete, seus cabelos negros emolduravam um rosto branco como porcelana.

— Eu não os odeio. — Kenny respondeu categórico e voltando para Pete, falou: — Mas você sabe que eles têm esse poder de sedução imparável.

Pete corou levemente e desviou os olhos.

— Não sei nada sobre esses seres que não são vivos nem mortos. — O garoto girou a longa franja a atirando para trás. — E duvido que algo possa seduzir mais que a dor e o desespero de ser livre.

Ele falou isso e deu as costas para o casal, Kenny sorriu torto encarando Butters, ele correu os olhos para a janela gigante observando os flocos suaves de neve caindo.

— Faltam um pouco mais de 160 horas. — Kenny falou aleatoriamente, enquanto observava Butters com os lábios unidos em um biquinho sugando o canudo do refrigerante. — Acho que 162, dependendo do horário.

Butters franziu a testa e lambeu os lábios sujos de molho agridoce que ele pedira para acompanhar suas batatas fritas.

— Do que está falando, Ken? — Ele perguntou largando a bebida.

— Você sabe... nosso primeiro encontro oficial como namorados...

Butters observou quando algo raro realmente acontecia, as bochechas sardentas de Kenny adquiriam um tom rosado quando ele ostentava o olhar de Butters.

— Se bem que eu gosto de pensar em todas nossas saídas como treinos para um encontro real... — Kenny voltou a falar, ele desviou o olhar fixo de Butters e escondeu o rosto por trás do pulso. — Como quando fomos a Denver...

Butters sorriu.

— Sim... aquilo teve todos os requisitos de um encontro. — Ele falou enquanto empurrava uma batata na boca de Kenny, fazendo o loiro ficar ainda mais corado. — Mas eu não pude cuidar de você como posso agora. Essa prerrogativa de ser namorado me dá privilégios que eu não tinha antes.

Kenny sorriu mastigando a batata, ele apanhou o copo na mão e fez gestos sugestivos de vai-e-vem com a mão para cima e para baixo do copo.

— É mesmo...? E que tipo de privilégios você tem em mente?

Butters puxou o canudo com os dentes.

— Os melhores... — Ele declarou sorrindo e brincando com a língua em torno do canudo, depois chupou piscando um olho.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na Residência dos Marsh, Kyle e Stan sentavam lado a lado, os pais dispostos na mesa e Ike lançando olhares ardilosos a cada momento.

Sharon foi a primeira a tocar no assunto que estava entre eles como um elefante branco sentado no centro da mesa de jantar.

— Então, garotos... Sheila ficou sabendo através de alguns amigos em comum que Stan apresentou Kyle como namorado oficial... — Ela voltou os olhos castanhos brilhantes para Stan e Kyle, indo de um para o outro. — Não posso mentir e dizer que não me importo com isso... Por favor, Kyle... me alcance a salada?

O ruivo ficou sem reação por um momento, mas apanhou a travessa que estava bem na sua frente e esticou o braço entregando-a para Sharon.

— Sra. M. não é como se não quiséssemos contar para vocês...

Ela ergueu a mão espalmada na frente do corpo.

— Me chame de Sharon.

Kyle esticou os lábios em um sorriso constrangido.

— Ah, okay, Sharon... eu e o Stan... só precisávamos pensar sobre isso um pouco. — Ele voltou o rosto para Stan. — Não é cara?

O moreno analisou sua mãe e depois voltou-se para Sheila.

— Mãe... Sra. B., eu e Kyle iríamos falar com vocês adequadamente...

A ruiva ajustou um brinco de pedra verde na orelha esquerda e encarou Stan altiva.

— A partir de agora você vai me chamar de Sheila, Stanley.

Stan corou um pouco, mas limpou a garganta e continuou.

— Certo, desculpe... Sheila... admito que agi impulsivamente... eu estava tão feliz que o Kyle gosta de mim também... e tinha a adrenalina do jogo... — Ele falou, os olhos azuis intercalando o foco entre as duas mães. — Eu meio que me deixei levar...

Sheila cruzou os dedos sobre a mesa, ela encarou ostensivamente os meninos, depois voltou os olhos verdes para Stan.

— Não somos nós que decidimos o que vocês fazem de suas vidas, mas... — Ela sorriu. — Não posso estar mais feliz, eu mesma não escolheria alguém tão amável e sensível para o meu _Bubbeh_ _!_

Os garotos jogaram os olhos para Sharon, ela percebeu e sorriu também.

— O que eu posso dizer? “Eu já sabia” soa muito careta não é? — Ela riu piscando. — E Stanley, seu pai esteve a vida inteira me avisando que você e o Kyle acabariam namorando... eu estava meio que esperando por isso!

— Claro que eu sabia! — Randy se manifestou. — Eu sempre soube porque o Kyle é a primeira pessoa que o Stan pensa quando ele acorda e a última que ele pensa antes de adormecer...

— Pai, tecnicamente você não sabe o que eu penso...

— Sei, sim senhor, e me alcance este assado da Sheila porque o cheiro está incrível! — Randy tornou a falar, Gerald empurrou a forma para o Marsh. — E eu acho que está tudo caminhando como esperado, então... o que acha, Gery?

— Eles são bonitinhos juntos, espero que o namoro não os desvirtue dos estudos, porque isso seria um motivo para que eu ficasse contra esse relacionamento. — Gerald declarou. — Agora que já determinamos que todos estão okay... vamos precisar rever algumas regras sobre as festas do pijama.

— O QUÊ??

Stan e Kyle praticamente gritaram.

— Ué, vocês não acharam que agora que são namorados vão poder ficar dormindo juntos do jeito que faziam antes, não é? — Ike espetou com um sorriso brincalhão, seus olhos azuis brilharam astuto. — Stan pode dormir no meu quarto, porém...

Kyle gemeu internamente já imaginando o que teria de fazer ou pagar para ter cobertura de seu irmão.

— Por agora vamos comemorar a união das duas famílias com este vinho kosher maravilhoso, produzido de forma Agro Sustentável do Gery!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tweek e Craig já haviam assistido três episódios da série que o loiro pedira, os olhos avelãs de Tweek focaram em Craig, na tela da TV a cena pausada era de dois personagens, lado a lado, no mesmo espaço, mas em tempos diferentes, o enredo estava ficando cada vez mais complexo e Craig já sentia um pouco de dificuldade em seguir, talvez pelo sono, quando Tweek permitiu que o quarto episódio começasse a rodar na tela.

Eles estavam sentados na cama de Tweek, o loiro puxou o copo de suco que descansava na mesinha de cabeceira, haviam jantado mais cedo, Tweek realmente pedira uma pizza, mas isso foi há cerca de quatro horas, e Craig já devorara dois pacotes de salgadinhos, além das pipocas que Tweek tinha trazido para o quarto, o notebook do loiro estava longe deles, conectado na televisão, uma cena complexa rodava na tela e Craig já meio que parara de acompanhar o enredo, amortecido pelo sono e cheiro de Tweek que o rodeava neste quarto que estava tão estranho, e ao mesmo tempo parecia extremamente íntimo.

O moreno olhou por cima do ombro, Tweek fazia anotações para mais tarde pesquisar algo para formular as várias teorias que ele levantara ao longo dos episódios, o loiro não parecia sonolento, e tampouco tentado a terminar a noite, mas sem olhar o celular que estava desligado, Craig calculava que deveria ser perto de uma hora da manhã, eles teriam aula no dia seguinte e ele realmente estava ficando cada vez mais relaxado, e o calor do corpo de Tweek não ajudava em nada.

— Mas que porra?? — Tweek se virou na cama ficando de bruços para alcançar o notebook que estava acoplado por um cabo à TV, e pausar a reprodução do episódio. — Você está achando que o Mads virou um adulto do tempo do Jonas?

Na tela a cena estática de um arroubo sexual entre dois personagens adolescentes estampava a tela, Tweek levantou e começou a caminhar no quarto, Craig o observou, a camiseta vermelha do Red Racer, que já estava justa nos ombros, a peça que antigamente fora de Craig, uma herança dos tempos que eles ainda usavam as roupas um do outro, e o moreno tentou não encarar a virilha do loiro, uma calça de abrigo larga deixava a imaginação de Craig bem ativa quando loiro erguia os braços para cima frustrado com o enredo, expondo a barra de uma boxer branca...

Eles não haviam tomado banho ainda porque o loiro tinha pressa em começar essa série alemã, e parecia mesmo bem empolgado com ela.

— O pai do Jonas tem algo a ver com esse garoto... o guri totalmente atravessou a passagem entre os tempos, Craig...

— Eu acho que o Ulrich é um cuzão... — Craig apontou para a tela. — E esses dois podem estar gerando alguém que está entre eles atualmente...

Conforme o sono surgia, as defesas de Craig iam caindo aos poucos, mas seu raciocínio ainda estava ativo, porém Tweek era tão efusivo que Craig só podia tentar controlar seu corpo para não reagir cada vez que os poucos pelos abaixo da barriga do loiro surgiam a cada vez que ele erguia os braços...

— Você acha que eles podem ser os pais do Jonas? — Tweek se inclinou por cima de Craig, seu peito tocando o de Craig levemente, ele tinha os olhos arregalados e o moreno engoliu em seco quando o hálito do loiro bateu em seu rosto. — É uma possibilidade que eu não tinha pensado....

— S-Sim... talvez.

Tweek saiu de cima de Craig e apanhou seu caderno de anotações muito rápido, ele pressionou o play e a cena voltou a vida, os dois adolescentes tendo uma sessão de amassos no vestiário onde a menina se trocava, Tweek sorriu para Craig, ele parecia corado quando puxou o joelho se acomodando na cama, mas foi um gesto fugaz e o sorriso desapareceu coberto por uma carranca concentrada quando Tweek esticou as pernas sentando adequadamente, foi suave e esvaneceu-se tão velozmente que Craig não estava mais conseguindo acompanhar.

O loiro sentou na cama, o braço dele tocando o de Craig, os pelos escuros arrepiaram reagindo ao calor de Tweek, Craig sorriu um pouco atordoado, o coração martelando no peito por causa daquele suave esfregar de pele, ele mordeu o próprio sorriso, tentando se concentrar no que Tweek falava, mas tudo o que ele sentia era a perna de Tweek colada na sua, os lados dos dois muito próximos, Craig apertou os olhos, queria poder sentir o calor de Tweek de perto e esquecer toda a ladainha sobre o enredo de viagem no tempo que rolava na tela da TV.

Tweek estava hoje anormalmente calmo, ele agia como uma calmaria antes da tempestade, suave e deliberado, perifericamente Craig notou que Tweek jogava olhares furtivos de tempos em tempos através do quarto, como se procurasse algo no escuro, mas o moreno não conseguiu se atentar a isso, não conseguiu se atentar a nada...

Era tudo sobre a presença esmagadora de Tweek ao seu lado, na cama... no leito que ocupava uma quantidade enorme de sonhos molhados de Craig, o constrangimento estava perdendo a luta contra sua coerência e o moreno fechou os olhos, aos poucos a imagem de Tweek oscilando por cima dele novamente tomou sua mente...

— Você pode tomar banho primeiro... enquanto isso eu vou levar essas coisas para a cozinha. — Tweek falou acordando Craig de seus devaneios. — Toalhas e tudo mais você encontra no banheiro.

Tweek se afastou e desligou a TV e o notebook, sem dizer ele recolheu a pequena bagunça, e empilhou em uma bandeja, ao chegar a porta jogou um olhar para Craig.

— Se apresse, também estou desesperado para tomar banho. — O sorriso torto e a sobrancelha erguida fizeram o coração de Craig tropeçar.

Assim que Tweek saiu, Craig reuniu o pijama que trouxera e sua escova de dente, ele correu para o banheiro, seu corpo todo aquecido pelos pensamentos idiotas que viraram rotina em sua cabeça.

Em poucos segundos o moreno estava dentro do box, o corpo recebendo o spray quente, mas a mente totalmente envolvida num debate sobre se deixar levar ou tentar se controlar...

Então o sorriso de Tweek surgiu em sua mente outra vez... nada naquele dia estava fazendo Craig ficar mais fora de controle do que aquela expressão entregue de Tweek... talvez os ombros delineados através da camiseta... talvez as pernas que apesar de não musculosas era tão firme quanto poderia ser depois de anos treinando boxe... Tweek tinha um corpo que escondia muito bem de todos, ele não era alto nem musculoso, mas cada poro dele exalava uma essência que estava colocando os hormônios de Craig à deriva.

Craig chutou sua dignidade, uma ereção ameaçando irromper as calças jeans durante a maratona que Tweek promoveu, era muito mais do que ele precisava para se envergonhar sozinho, e agora ele estava no chuveiro de Tweek, com o pênis gotejando, insano por alívio, depois de saber o exato gosto da boca de Tweek, o gosto que ele quis sentir de novo e outra vez em inúmeros momentos dessa noite, e depois de estar na cama com Tweek o cheiro do loiro impregnou-se em todo seu corpo...

O moreno sentia-se tonto e rodeado por Tweek, seu sorriso e sua efervescente presença...

Craig estava perdido...

Uma corrente de ar frio o assaltou, mas o moreno ignorou a sensação, arrepios correram por seu corpo através da água quente que jorrava sobre ele, Craig deu um apertão experimental na ponta do membro e escorregou a mão pelo comprimento, suspirando colou a testa na parede fria, tentando se manter preso a realidade, mas falhando tão miseravelmente...

Ele afastou as pernas e ficou de lado no box, um gemido muito baixo e rouco escapou de seus lábios a contragosto quando ele pressionou os testículos com a mão direita, a água do chuveiro poderia fazer um bom trabalho em cobrir seus sons, mas ele mordeu profundamente os lábios para não gemer, a cada toque sua coerência se esvaía um pouco mais, abandonando-o.

Masturbação já virara uma constante para dormir, uma rotina confortável e embaraçosa que ele preferia não pensar, apenas atuava, como se estivesse em algum tipo de transe induzido, deixando a mão esquerda agir em seu membro exigente, com a testa colada nos azulejos.

O moreno respirou com dificuldade, a franja já colava na sua fronte por causa da água, ele pensou ter ouvido seu próprio gemido ecoando em sua mente, os olhos extremamente fechados faziam um truque de potencializar as emoções, o orgasmo estava rastejando em sua pele, mas Craig não conseguia montá-lo, ele empurrou o pênis velozmente e apertou um dos mamilos, era algo que funcionava quando seu clímax era relutante, mas agora...

Faltava algo que Craig totalmente desconhecia.

— Você precisa de ajuda com isso?

Um calafrio correu por toda a coluna de Craig quando ele jogou um olhar destruído para o loiro recém-chegado, Tweek vestia a cueca boxer que Craig tentara evitar de encarar a noite inteira, mas a camiseta estava longe de ser vista, os mamilos róseos de Tweek estavam espetados e Craig salivou de vontade de tomá-los em seus dentes.

— N... não... — O moreno fechou os olhos e abriu mais o chuveiro, na vaga ilusão de que a corrente de água lavaria seu embaraço.

Craig estava respirando muito rápido, ele mal teve tempo de reagir a presença de Tweek que surgiu como uma miragem conjurada pela névoa da água quente, Craig forçou seus olhos a encararem a presença logo abaixo dele, o loiro tinha um sorriso irreverente nos lábios quando deslizou para o espaço entre a parede e o corpo do moreno.

— Twee-k...? — Craig engasgou confuso no momento em que o loiro apanhou o membro dele com a mão direita e deu um empurrão experimental. — AHHH... porra...

O sorriso de Tweek só aumentou observando o pênis duro com a ponta corada, era pesado e palpitou quando ele ofereceu um apertão explorador, os lábios vermelhos do loiro se esticaram exibindo uma fresta de dentes brancos, os olhos verde-avelãs brilharam quando a mão esquerda dele correu pela lateral da cintura de Craig fazendo-o ofegar e se contorcer sob a ponta dos dedos ágeis, Tweek alcançou-lhe os testículos, ele acariciou e apertou de leve, porém a precisão foi tão enlouquecedora...

Craig suspirou, a água batendo em suas costas protegendo o rosto de Tweek dos respingos, o loiro passou a língua em um mamilo escuro de Craig nunca parando de mover o pênis que já pulsava em sua mão, era como se Tweek simplesmente soubesse o que fazer com o corpo do moreno.

— Olhe para mim, Craig... — Tweek falou, a voz quente e grave, agitada e ainda assim o moreno sentiu-se influenciado a não fugir.

Ele tocou a fenda da cabeça do membro por onde escapava uma gota transparente, e o líquido se agarrou ao dedo longo de Tweek quando ele puxou esticando o fio de pré-gozo, os olhos avelãs pousaram em Craig novamente, e então a outra mão pressionou os testículos, Craig mordeu o lábio inferior tentando não urrar, ele sabia no fundo da sua mente que acontecia essa explosão quando sozinho em seu quarto tocava suas bolas, mas agora, nas mãos de Tweek isso estava colocando Craig totalmente em desvantagem contra seu autocontrole... seu corpo inteiro estava recebendo muitos estímulos de todos os lados e ele estava tão perto de um orgasmo que era vergonhoso, visto que um instante atrás isso parecia impossível...

Instigado pelo olhar no rosto do moreno, os movimentos de Tweek ficaram mais constantes, mas também mais largos e firmes, Craig olhou por baixo dos cílios, suas pernas enfraquecendo gradualmente quando os lábios de Tweek colaram-se ao seu peito, formando o início de um rastro de calor que se espalhou da virilha até o rosto de Craig.

Era praticamente impossível resistir.

— A-AHHH... NNHHG... — Craig arregalou os olhos e focou no rosto corado que se acomodou na frente de seu peito. — O... quê...

— Continue... eu quero ouvir você, Craig... Sabe quantas vezes imaginei poder fazer isso...? Sabe quantas benditas vezes sonhei em ter você assim... com essa expressão... — Tweek o encarou abertamente, Craig sentiu algo desmoronar dentro dele quando o loiro o empurrou mais rápido, apertando seus testículos. — Por favor!

Tweek mordeu um mamilo eriçado de Craig, os olhos afiados presos nas reações do moreno.

— AHH... AH-AA CA-RALHO... NNWWWG, AHH... TWEEK...

Não era como nada que Craig já tivesse sentido alguma vez em sua vida, e Tweek sorriu, ele começou isso pensando que seria fácil, era só fazer exatamente o que gostaria que fizessem com ele mesmo, mas as reações de Craig estavam coroando a atividade como algo muito acima da expectativa, o loiro sentiu o próprio coração acelerar demais, para se distrair ele lambeu o mamilo que tinha acabado de morder, a mão dele pressionou mais os testículos e Craig gritou outra vez.

— Jesus, Craig... você é incrível... — A voz de Tweek estava pesada de tesão. — Você... você vai gozar, não vai...?

— Eu... eu... — Craig respirava pesado. — Tweek... Ahhh... ahhh... _babe_...

O moreno passou os braços na cintura do loiro, rodeando-o e o puxando para si, as mãos de Tweek não pararam sua atividade nem quando Craig inclinou-se pairando frente ao rosto do loiro, as sardas fracas do nariz de Tweek totalmente contáveis agora, e Craig fez uma nota mental para pesquisar qual era a constelação que aquela formação o lembrava.

— Vamos, Tigrão... derrame tudo...

— Nnnngghh... a-aaahh...

— Assim...

Incapaz de se conter mais nem um segundo, o prazer fluiu de Craig tão veloz e quente quanto a água que caía do chuveiro em suas costas, ele gemeu asperamente, praticamente rosnando e quando sua boca ia fechar, Tweek a cobriu com seus lábios, eram quentes e macios, e Craig deixou que a língua aveludada do loiro o invadisse com precisão, ele gemeu sentindo as pernas fracas, o coração estourando em sua caixa torácica e a água batendo em suas costas quando agarrou-se a Tweek o apertando junto a si.

Craig achou que poderia morrer agora mesmo, poderia morrer nos braços de Tweek, e teria sido uma doce morte maravilhosa...

O loiro se empurrou contra Craig e o moreno sentiu algo duro e quente empurrando o alto de sua coxa, ele sentiu quando Tweek engasgou com a fricção, então se afastou levemente, encarando os olhos do loiro.

— Você... ainda está com sua boxer...

— Sim, se eu a tirasse não me concentraria em você...

— Eu... posso chupar você...

— Craig... não acho que você queira...

Tweek o segurou um segundo, sem usar força real, mas o moreno não aceitou o debate, ele simplesmente caiu de joelhos no piso frio, o que foi uma dádiva pois suas pernas não os sustentariam mais.

Tweek deu um passo leve para trás seu corpo achatou-se contra a parede de azulejos ele olhou para baixo e o rosto entregue de Craig pendia frente a sua virilha, Craig admirou por um instante o volume absurdo que havia dentro da boxer que estava transparente por causa da água, ele voltou os olhos azuis brilhantes para Tweek, uma troca de olhar afiada quando o moreno depositou uma mão em cada lado da cintura e puxou a peça molhada para baixo com precisão.

Então os olhos de Craig pousaram em algo que o surpreendeu totalmente.

— Onde... onde você escondeu isso?

Cobrindo os olhos com o antebraço, Tweek demonstrou timidez pela primeira vez desde que ele entrou no banheiro, talvez pela primeira vez real no dia, seu rosto ardeu em vermelho brilhante que cobriu a pele pálida rapidamente, Craig estava dividido entre observar o rubor que crescia em todo o corpo do loiro e a ereção inesperadamente enorme que surgiu misteriosa nos dedos dele.

— Craig... você não vai conseguir colocar tudo...

Um pênis impressionante surgiu por trás do tecido molhado, pálido e corado, um pouco curvado em direção à barriga do loiro, pelos curtos e muito claros ornamentavam aquele que, Craig acabara de decidir, era a coisa mais linda que ele já presenciara em sua vida.

— Tweek, já eu vi seu pau outras vezes... — Craig desviou o rosto um pouco envergonhado por ter dado pequenas espiadas ao longo da vida. — No vestiário e coisas assim... deus, eu vi você em shorts nos seus treinos de boxe, participei na vez que mediram você no quarto ano... de onde saiu esse _alien_?

— Você nunca viu ele duro... — Tweek gemeu com olhos fechados. — Eu sei, é... estranho...

Tweek tentou puxar a boxer, mas Craig não permitiu.

— Eu não vi, mas quando você dormiu na minha cama... eu senti isso na minha perna, realmente não olhei para ele, mas...

— Esquece isso, vamos terminar o seu banho. — Tweek tentou sair do aperto de Craig, mas o moreno enredou os braços por trás das coxas dele, abraçando-o.

— Não é estranho... é... surpreendente... e enorme... como você esconde isso? — Craig falou sorrindo, impressionado, Tweek corava ainda mais. — Definitivamente não é proporcional ao seu tamanho... Acho que é maior que o meu...

— Ugh... acabei de ter o seu pau na minha mão, cara... acho que talvez seja um pouco maior... mas o seu é mais pesado.

— Bem, vamos ver o gosto disso.

E sem aviso ele abocanhou o pênis de Tweek, deslizando a glande corada através da língua, Tweek gritou com a sensação e calor o rodeou, melhor do que qualquer coisa que ele tenha imaginado.

— AHHH... MNHHH... Craig...

O membro escorregou pelo lado interno das bochechas macias de Craig, até chegar ao fundo e voltar, o moreno desferiu uma lambida e um beijo bem na ponta junto com um sopro.

— AAANNGGH... C-Craig...

Os dedos de Tweek automaticamente se fecharam nos fios escuros da franja de Craig, o aperto enviou um arrepio eletrizante de calor e desejo, o loiro puxou os cabelos até poder encarar o rosto do moreno.

— Tem certeza...?

— Se você disser que não quer, eu vou aceitar, mas...

A mão de Tweek deslizou dos cabelos e tocou as maçãs do rosto de Craig.

— Tudo bem...

O polegar de Tweek desceu da face tocando a boca de Craig era muito macia e quente, ele apertou os olhos quando o moreno chupou a ponta do dedo e escorregou a língua até a palma da mão do loiro.

— Wow, isso vai ser uma experiência do caralho... — Craig declarou com mais paixão que Tweek jamais tinha ouvido, e então mais uma vez ele afundou o pênis pálido de Tweek até o fundo da garganta. — Hmm-hmmm...

— Porra, C-Craig...

O lamento dos lábios de Craig reverberou do membro de Tweek e o calor alcançou seu rosto, o loiro jogou a cabeça para trás liquidado quando Craig lutava empurrando a boca sobre o pênis, para baixo e para cima, Tweek gemeu, sons pequenos e às vezes altos, todos murmúrios de entrega, seu rosto ficando cada vez mais corado e o pau entre os lábios de Craig, inevitavelmente mais grosso e delicioso a cada nova investida na boca do moreno.

Sem experiência nenhuma, Craig engasgou um pouco, o tamanho inesperado de Tweek era difícil de lidar, mas o moreno conseguiu cobrir isso sugando com força a cabeça do pênis, se Tweek percebesse qualquer desconforto ele teria empurrado Craig, então o moreno se empenhou ao máximo ao tirar o membro da boca com um som de vácuo sem dar tempo para Tweek reagir ele passou a língua na veia latente da coroa.

— HAA... HHAAAMMM... CR... CRAIGGGYYY...

Então ele fechou os lábios no eixo de Tweek e sugou, empurrando até o fundo da garganta, seu coração batia trovejante em seu peito, era impossível tomar tudo em sua boca, por isso mesmo Craig empunhou com três dedos o comprimento que não conseguia engolir e empurrou-se, uma e outra vez, reforçando o ritmo, fazendo Tweek se contorcer de pé na sua frente.

Craig abriu os olhos azuis, a água caía por trás dele enquanto Tweek mal se mantinha de pé, o rosto vermelho, os dentes cravados no lábio inferior, as duas mãos do loiro estavam nos cabelos negros de Craig, o moreno impeliu o pênis mais fundo entre seus lábios e Tweek estava totalmente destruído, gemendo e implorando com dentes cerrados e frases desconexas...

Então aquela era a expressão da tempestade que vinha depois da calmaria?

— Craig... eu... para... eu to quase.... — Tweek estremeceu, o moreno resistiu mesmo quando Tweek tentou empurrá-lo. — Se afasta...ahhh... merda, Craig...

De repente, Craig percebeu que queria isso muito mais do que qualquer coisa que ele já quisera antes, ele continuou chupando e pressionando, sua mandíbula dolorida com a atividade, até que, destruído, Tweek começou a se derramar na superfície de sua língua.

— OHH, CRAAIGYYY, OH PORRA...

Tudo o que saiu dos lábios de Tweek a partir de então foi um festival de frases incoerentes, gemidos e sussurros que só fizeram borboletas sacolejarem-se ferozmente dentro do peito de Craig, o fluxo do gozo do loiro não parou, ele parecia ter um mar de sêmen para despejar na boca de Craig, e o moreno ergueu os olhos azuis cinzentos para deparar-se com os verdes desfocados e elétricos de Tweek, as bochechas vermelhas como cerejas e os lábios semiabertos em um gemido longo.

Craig nunca se sentiu tão satisfeito em sua vida como quando finalmente ele pôde sentir o gosto de Tweek.

Assim que o pênis de Tweek parou de se latejar, o loiro puxou Craig pelos cabelos para cima e o beijou, ainda desajeitados, com as pernas trêmulas e os corações martelando, ambos se abraçaram.

Craig se afastou um pouco, seu maxilar um pouco dolorido, os narizes colados e a água correndo nas costas de Craig outra vez, ele sentiu os lábios de Tweek se curvando antes de ouvir.

— Quer ajuda para lavar os cabelos... também? — Tweek sorriu.

— Se sobrou algum depois de você puxar tanto assim... claro, seria adorável, babe...

Eles riram juntos, silenciosamente, o banheiro totalmente envolvido na névoa do banho, assim como eles estavam perdidos um nos braços do outro, algumas questões e dúvidas passaram pela cabeça de Craig velozmente, mas assim como surgiram elas desapareceram, caladas por um beijo de Tweek.


	22. Objetivo

## Capítulo 22 - Objetivo

A manhã chegou, e junto com ela a neve e o frio estavam mais presentes do que nunca nas calçadas geladas de South Park, o céu cinzento estava mais escuro com a iminência de uma nova rodada de neve fresquinha que certamente cairia a qualquer momento.

O céu e o tempo de South Park só não estavam mais frios e carregados do que a força do olhar azul cinzento que encarava a janela embaçada da cozinha dos Tweak.

Um alarme ecoou do celular de Tweek e os olhos verde-avelãs encontraram o moreno.

— Craig, é melhor terminar o cereal, ou vamos nos atrasar, cara.

O moreno encarou rapidamente o loiro por cima do copo de chocolate quente, Tweek era um ótimo anfitrião no que se tratava de alimentar seus convidados, e obviamente Craig já sabia isso, porém, o que ele não sabia era qual seria sua posição na vida de Tweek... neste exato instante.

_Um amigo_ , como se a noite passada não tivesse acontecido? _Amigo com benefícios_? Um potencial _namorado_?

Não. Tweek _não queria_ um namorado, Craig lembrava disso, uma vez que a informação fora gritada no rosto dele eventualmente.

— Já estou terminando.

Mas ele não sabia nem quando começara... ou se começara, isso se estivesse pensando na sua relação com o loiro.

Tweek ergueu uma sobrancelha o observando, ele acabara de voltar do quarto e tinha um cachecol verde-oliva enrolado no pescoço, o loiro colocou de lado o celular silenciado, e apanhou a caneca vazia de Craig, juntou com a caneca de café que acabara de usar, e lavou tudo sistematicamente, Craig empurrou o restante do cereal na boca e adicionou a tigela ao pequeno grupo de utensílios que desfrutavam da atenção de Tweek.

— Vou escovar os dentes.

Distraidamente Tweek acenou enquanto Craig ia até o lavabo abaixo da escada e se olhava no espelho pensativo, a noite anterior deixou as coisas estranhas e ao mesmo tempo confortáveis entre eles, uma vez que parecia que parte da tensão sexual havia se dissipado, porém, durante a invasão ao banheiro, Tweek não falara nada sobre mudarem seus status... depois do banho eles foram para a cama e a pele de Craig ainda queimava do esfregar eventual que o corpo deles protagonizou ao dormirem sob os mesmos cobertores, mesmo que nada tenha acontecido no quarto — a brincadeira foi restrita ao banheiro —, e Craig não tinha certeza se Tweek estava envergonhado, arrependido ou definitivamente alheio, mas o fato era que o loiro não fez nenhum outro movimento até Craig.

_Nada._

Quando ele acordou esta manhã, estava absolutamente sozinho na cama, com um bilhete escrito com a letra esticada e confusa de Tweek, orientando-o para se arrumar e descer para o café da manhã.

Era um bilhete um pouco frio e Craig se sentiu vagamente menosprezado, apesar da ereção absurda que reinava em sua boxer, ele passou alguns minutos pensando em todos os tipos de coisas desagradáveis para se ver livre daquele volume em sua cueca, que o lembrava ardorosamente de como as mãos de Tweek eram quentes e habilidosas...

O moreno secou as mãos e guardou a escova de dentes no estojo dentro da mochila, ele saiu do banheiro cuidadoso, tentando empurrar os pensamentos bagunçados, percebeu que Tweek terminara de limpar a louça, a bancada da pia, e até o prato do micro-ondas, ele acabava de guardar os copos que usaram para o suco, os movimentos dele eram fluídos através da cozinha, e Craig engoliu seco quando o loiro se esticou para colocar uma tigela na parte alta do armário, uma faixa de pele de cintura pálida ficou visível.

Craig queria muito poder tocar.

— Quer ajuda com isso? — Craig ofereceu de forma impessoal.

A frase era uma citação exata da eloquente infiltração de Tweek no banho de Craig na noite passada, o moreno tentou esvaziar a mente daquelas imagens que sucederam a entrada de Tweek em cena, e simplesmente deu alguns passos até onde estava o loiro, apanhou o utensílio da mão de Tweek e colocou junto aos outros, o loiro girou entre o espaço restrito que havia entre o corpo quente de Craig e o armário, os olhos avelãs brilharam e um sorriso surgiu preguiçoso no rosto de Tweek.

— Obrigado, cara, agora me deixe sair, ou vamos nos atrasar. — Tweek pediu acrescentando com um olhar indecifrável. — Costumo enlouquecer em lugares apertados.

O loiro se esgueirou e saiu por baixo dos braços de Craig, o moreno sentiu a revoada de borboletas no seu peito, ele encarou os pés tentando acalmar sua respiração, Tweek puxou a mochila de cima de uma cadeira e saiu atravessando o arco que ligava a cozinha à sala, sem opção.

_Tweek acabara de flertar com ele?_

O coração de Craig acelerou, mas ele ignorou e seguiu Tweek pela sala apanhando a própria mochila, o moreno dera uma olhada para trás antes de sair e puxar a porta principal atrás de si, o loiro o aguardava para fechar a porta e enquanto observava Tweek girando a chave, se perguntava se o que aconteceu entre eles fora apenas uma brincadeira adolescente e se ficaria preso àquele momento vivido na noite anterior, até o dia de sua morte.

Novamente o loiro caminhou a frente e Craig ficou um segundo parado, logo deu alguns passos com suas longas pernas, alcançando Tweek, o loiro começou a falar sobre a série que assistiram na noite anterior, e sobre o quanto ele precisava ver os próximos episódios.

— Você pode vir depois da aula. — Craig falou quase automaticamente, em seguida pigarreou para esconder qualquer fragmento de emoção. — Você tem algo para fazer?

Tweek ficou em silêncio pensativo por alguns instantes, Craig sabia que o loiro estava listando suas atividades e seu tempo, contabilizando tudo mentalmente.

— Tudo bem, podemos adiantar alguma lição de casa e assistir um ou dois episódios antes do jantar. — Ele falou e apertou a alça da mochila entre os dedos, sua expressão era impenetrável. — Preciso estar em casa antes das 21hs.

— Okay. — Craig falou enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. — Ou ao invés de lição de casa poderíamos tentar vencer a Baronesa Von Bon Bon... você não venceu ela ainda, Tweek...

A voz estoica de Craig tinha um leve tom de escárnio, Tweek o encarou rapidamente pensando no game que ficara totalmente incompleto, porque ele simplesmente desmaiou e adormeceu na cama do moreno.

— Foda-se, Craig, eu estava muito cansado aquele dia! — Tweek disse fingindo ofensa, Craig riu pelo nariz. — Posso muito bem chutar a sua bunda nesse jogo, okay?

— Aham...

Craig sorriu um pouco, Tweek ainda escondia algo dele, e doía ter certeza sobre isso, doía saber que havia algo que Tweek não confiava a ele... mas aproveitaria o tempo que tivesse com o loiro, para vê-lo sorrir e relaxar...

Eles seguiram para a escola, hoje teriam aulas em salas diferentes o dia inteiro, seriam longas horas para Craig pirar sobre as várias questões que enchiam sua cabeça.

Em algum ponto a caminho da escola, enquanto Tweek falava sobre assuntos aleatórios, Craig prestava pouca atenção, ocupado em formular teorias sobre o que estava acontecendo entre os dois, quem diria que ele seria o único a enlouquecer a respeito de sua possível relação.

Quando chegaram na escola, Clyde já estava lá parado nas escadas conversando com alguns alunos do primeiro ano, Jimmy estava por ali também, mas parecia calado apenas observando Clyde se vangloriar do jogo do dia anterior.

— Vai ser um longo dia. — Craig declarou quando Clyde acenou e já corria para eles.

Tweek sorriu e mordeu os lábios, o ato fez o coração de Craig acelerar quando os olhos verdes avelãs voltaram-se para ele.

— Pelo menos temos um bom plano para finalizar ele, não é? — A voz do loiro era totalmente indecifrável, e Craig se perguntou quando foi que Tweek ficou tão bom em esconder suas emoções, ou exibir esse sorriso tão encantador, ou quando foi que ele ficou tão sedutor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No primeiro horário da manhã Kyle saiu tropeçando em um banco de neve que se acumulara na frente de sua porta, a neve que caíra na noite anterior ainda ameaçava voltar à cena, mas o ruivo estava contente por poder sair de casa por algumas horas, sua mãe o obrigara a comer um café da manhã completo e até mesmo o fez carregar consigo uma barra de cereal extra, uma vez que hoje ele tinha treino depois da escola.

— Kye... graças a deus, pensei que eu congelaria antes de você sair! — Stan falou, hoje vestia a jaqueta do time de futebol por baixo do casaco de nylon preto e verde mais forrado. — Você conseguiu fugir? Tive que comer três torradas francesas e chocolate quente... mamãe achou que estou me alimentando mal!

— Minha mãe também, cara... ela me fez comer um café da manhã de hotel... Ugh, ainda temos treino hoje... esse dia nem começou e já estou meio exausto... — Kyle disse frustrado, seus olhos verdes varrendo as expressões de Stan. — Você dormiu bem, cara?

Stan ainda estava parado na calçada na frente da casa dos Broflovski, a touca azul com a bola avermelhada hoje dera lugar ao capuz do casaco que escondia seus cabelos escuros, Kyle poderia apostar que o gorro de estimação e marca registrada do moreno estava na mochila.

— Sim... — Stan respondeu quando Kyle se aproximou o bastante para estar quase na sua bolha de calor, os olhos azuis brilhantes e as bochechas meio coradas do frio. — Sonhei com você a noite todinha, Lindo...

Kyle quase escorregou, ele perdeu o equilíbrio por um nanossegundo e em seguida se aprumou outra vez, seu rosto ardendo quando Stan o puxou pelo cachecol vermelho e o beijou nos lábios com ardor.

— S-Stan... ­— O ruivo sussurrou assim que o moreno liberou sua boca. — Cara... minha mãe pode estar na janela... é meio constrangedor, cara...

— Desculpa, cara... simplesmente vi você lá e... não resisti... — Stan empurrou o nariz na mínima faixa de pele exposta entre o queixo e o cachecol de Kyle. — Você está tão cheiroso hoje...

Kyle soltou um riso contido, as mãos ainda sem luvas do ruivo correram pela face de Stan, acariciando as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas do moreno.

— Pare com isso, cara... ou não vou responder por mim... — Ele sussurrou rente à boca de Stan, o moreno separou os lábios para dizer algo, mas Kyle o calou com um beijo demorado. — Agora vamos, cara... não quero chegar muito tarde.

Ele agarrou a mão enluvada de Stan, mas o moreno a puxou de volta e se livrou da luva, em seguida eles trocaram um olhar cúmplice quando o calor da pele deles se misturou, a forma como a mão de Stan sempre estava quente mesmo estando parado há alguns minutos no frio negativo, era uma incógnita para o ruivo.

— Kyle... ontem depois que vocês foram embora, conversei com meus pais sobre a coisa das festas do pijama... — Stan falou enquanto caminhavam, Kyle jogou um olhar para ele atento, o ruivo entortou os lábios. — Sabe, esse negócio de você dormir no porão... é loucura e eles estão muito cientes que não vai adiantar nos separar muito.

Kyle apertou os dedos de Stan nos seus, ele lançou um olhar descontente para o moreno, ambos os pais dos garotos tomaram medidas provisórias sobre as tradicionais Festas do Pijama, e nem Stan, muito menos Kyle ficaram satisfeitos com as decisões, a mais polêmica era de que os garotos dormiriam separados, e cada pai se responsabilizou por deixar o porão de suas residências habitáveis para que o visitante dormisse lá.

Obviamente Kyle levantou todos os pontos falhos desse plano, os mais contundentes foram: A asma de Stan, que poderia atacar frente a uma exposição tão irresponsável, depois de anos controlada; e por fim, Kyle apontou que nenhum dos porões tinha aquecimento, o que condenaria o hóspede a congelar até ser premiado com uma pneumonia.

Mesmo Sheila Broflovski não conseguiu rebater a isso, o que resultou em um murmurado “conversaremos depois”.

— Também conversei com os meus pais... todas as desculpas que minha mãe expôs no jantar foram rebatidas, então ela perdeu a compostura, sinto muito por ter provocado ela assim... — Kyle lamentou pois discutira com sua mãe na frente de todos, ao contrário de Stan que foi calmo e apaziguador, Kyle mais parecia que estava em um evento do Clube de Debates. — Falei para ela que podemos diminuir os encontros, mas teve algo que realmente a acalmou.

Stan o observou concentrado, o ruivo em nada lembrava o filho rebelde e fervoroso, porém cordato apontando fatos e discursando para sua mãe na noite anterior, neste exato momento o sorriso tímido de Kyle crescia aos poucos e o moreno sentia seu coração acelerando, Kyle era totalmente um dois em um, senão mais do que dois.

— Você rompeu a defesa da sua mãe?

— Não exatamente. — Kyle avisou. — Usei argumentação defensiva apelando para fatos e psicologia reversa.

— Você se fez de vítima, Kyle? — Stan questionou sorrindo. — Você se fez de vítima e usou o raciocínio da sua mãe contra ela mesma?

O ruivo mostrou um sorriso humilde, olhou para os lados e apertou a mão de Stan na dele.

— Apenas disse a ela que “estudos comprovam que adolescentes são mais felizes se puderem expressar seus sentimentos”, e que “relações físicas controlam o nível de stress, e adolescentes não estressados não usarão drogas, e vão sempre buscar satisfação física”, o que nos leva a relação sexual.

— Cara... você debateu sobre sexo com a sua mãe? — Stan gemeu mortificado apertando a ponte do nariz, Kyle desviou o olhar, estava corado demais para esconder seu embaraço.

— Eh... continuando... expus que relações sexuais em casa são mais seguras, e o sexo em si libera endorfinas e serotoninas, que controlam os níveis de açúcar no sangue e especialmente agem positivamente no cérebro descarregando uma avalanche de hormônios que vão desde prevenir o câncer de próstata como também auxiliar inclusive no crescimento. — Kyle encarou Stan, altivo outra vez. — E disse a ela que não esperava que uma mulher tão moderna e uma mãe que ama tanto seus filhos pudesse privá-los de tantos instrumentos para o desenvolvimento como seres humanos saudáveis.

— Jesus Cristo, Kyle! Você reivindicou o direito de fazer sexo debaixo do mesmo teto que seus pais, apresentando dados sobre o resultado de um orgasmo no sistema nervoso central? — Stan gargalhou. — Mas, espera, essa parte do açúcar no sangue é verdade?

Kyle deu de ombros, estavam quase na escola.

— Ela disse que conversaria com seus pais! — Kyle declarou. — O que você conversou com eles?

— Falei que se não transássemos em casa, transaríamos em outro lugar, e poderíamos ser presos por ataque ao pudor. — Stan riu. — Mamãe concordou comigo, ela e o papai transavam no armário debaixo da escada na casa do vovô quando eram namorados.

O ruivo colocou a mão sob o queixo pensativo, Stan sabia ser direto em seus argumentos, por isso ele era inútil no Clube de Debates.

— Sim, isso é um dado inegável, todos eles fizeram isso, então não adianta bancarem os hipócritas agora. — Kyle respondeu. — E tecnicamente eles estão fazendo sexo debaixo do mesmo teto que nós há muito mais tempo, cara!

Stan puxou o ruivo para um beijo longo, a boca dele se abriu quando mordeu e lambeu os lábios vermelhos de Kyle.

— Você é fantástico, Kye... fantástico... e _meu namorado_...

— Cara... estamos quase na escola...

Stan riu quando Kyle gemeu, o moreno se afastou um pouco, as mãos, no entanto, continuaram conectadas.

Quando eles chegaram na escola, várias cabeças os acompanharam, inclusive a Gang de Craig que estava reunida antes da porta, Craig os enviou um olhar gelado, Tweek sorriu um pouco, Clyde e Token estavam ouvindo atentos alguma coisa que Jimmy falava e apenas acenaram para seus colegas de times.

Kyle parecia muito tranquilo, já Stan estava com as mãos suadas, o ruivo as soltou por um instante para passar as palmas na calça jeans larga que usava, o que gerou um olhar de desespero no rosto do moreno, Kyle rapidamente apanhou a mão de Stan de volta enquanto subiam as escadas e entravam pelo corredor.

— Hey, Marsh!! — Um garoto do primeiro ano gritou, Stan voltou seus olhos para ele, mas Kyle continuou caminhando e arrastando Stan consigo. — Ótimo jogo ontem! Esse ano o estadual vai ser nosso!

Kyle simplesmente sabia por experiência, que se parassem a cada congratulação sobre o jogo, só chegariam na sala de aula no dia seguinte.

— Estamos trabalhando nisso! — Stan respondeu acenando, enquanto cruzavam o corredor. — O primeiro obstáculo já foi derrubado!

Stan fazia um sinal de “vitória” com os dedos sorrindo enormemente para seu _fã_ , Kyle rodou os olhos, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto, eles chegaram ao armário do ruivo primeiro, pois ficava no corredor mais perto, Kyle soltou a mão de Stan para abrir a porta do armário, Bridon Guermo e Bradley Biggle estavam lá, o loiro apanhando seus próprios livros, enquanto o outro conversava com ele.

Token chegou logo em seguida, enquanto Kyle conferia o horário fixado na porta do seu armário.

— Bom dia, caras! — Token tinha um sorriso enorme. — Ótimo jogo, hein, Stan! Vocês mandaram muito bem, Clyde não cala a boca a respeito! Assisti ao jogo, mas Clyde recontou tantas vezes que já estou sabendo até a cor dos olhos do Center adversário... duas cores, na verdade!

— É, imagino, Clyde arrasou, ele segurou toda a linha ofensiva do Springs! — Stan concordou quando Kyle terminou de apanhar os livros que precisava. — Agora é a vez de vocês, o jogo de sábado não vai ser fácil.

Token ergueu a sobrancelha arrogantemente.

— Meu time está preparado, temos várias jogadas ensaiadas com o armador e os lançadores, para todos os efeitos estarei no meu lugar como pivô cuidando para todas as jogadas darem certo!

— Não dá pra se preocupar, Butters se infiltra como ninguém! — Kyle ofereceu. — Não estou apreensivo, mas acho que na sexta vou maratonar uma série nova pra relaxar.

— Oh, estou assistindo “ _Chewing Gum_ ”, é muito bom! — Bradley ofereceu, os garotos o encararam por um momento, educado, Kyle sorriu para ele.

— Eu e o Stan já escolhemos “ _The End of The Fucking World_ ” para essa semana, depois tem algumas outras coisas na minha lista e na do Stan, mas vamos anotar sua sugestão, Bradley!

O garoto loiro sorriu.

— Nem terminamos “Eyewitness” ainda! — Stan falou decepcionado. — Vamos ter que baixar de algum lugar, eu tava tão ocupado nas noites das semanas anteriores que não assisti aos reprises, e essa série nem tem na Netflix.

Kyle puxou a mão de Stan na dele.

— Ocupado nas semanas anteriores, né? — O ruivo lhe enviou um sorriso secreto, se virando e encarando o moreno. — Vamos dar um jeito de colocar em dia essa série, um episódio por dia não mata ninguém, certo?

Ele piscou brincalhão, Stan riu e mordeu o lábio inferior, ele tratou de olhar por cima do ombro para os amigos, os três ficaram lá fingindo que não existiam.

— É... então, caras, eu e o Kyle temos Inglês na primeira aula, nos vemos depois!

Eles caminharam pelo corredor, ainda precisavam chegar ao armário de Stan, e foi lá que eles viram algo que fez Kyle bufar.

— Kenny, você não pode manter um pouco de decoro na escola? — O ruivo falou enquanto Butters muito corado o encarava como se tivesse sido pego roubando o pirulito de uma criança, ele na verdade apenas tinha a mão pousada na virilha de Kenny. — Esperem até o intervalo, pelo menos.

Kenny colocou Butters para o lado, o pequeno Stotch era quem estava o pressionando contra a porta do armário de Stan, mas Kenny nem reclamou da injustiça de Kyle acusando-o.

— Sim, _mamãe_... vamos nos comportar. — Kenny girou os olhos, enquanto terminava de apanhar mais um livro e colocá-lo na mochila surrada. — E aí, como foi ontem? Soube que os caras fizeram uma festinha no Whistlin' Willy's...

— Ah? — Stan perguntou um pouco perdido. — Clyde estava nisso?

— Cara, você também não foi? — Kenny riu.

— Eu tinha... — Stan olhou para Kyle que tinha um sorriso travesso no rosto. — ... assuntos mais importantes pra tratar... e você?

Kenny abriu a boca para falar quando Fosse McDonald estourou entre eles alcançando o próprio armário.

— Clyde não foi, mas fizemos uma boa comemoração, foi uma festa de solteiros. — Ele disse olhando para Kenny e Stan com olhos apertados. — Parece que todo mundo começou a namorar nesse jogo de domingo, vou ter que arranjar uma namoradinha também, ugh! Vocês sabiam que até o Bradley, que se dizia gay está com a Lexus? Aquela super gostosa do time de vôlei?

Butters jogou um olhar para Kenny que encolheu os ombros, eles ouviram Kyle falando.

— Interessante, agora vamos pra aula, vemos vocês depois, caras...— O ruivo falou, puxando Stan pela mão em direção à sala de Inglês. — Ainda preciso revisar meu trabalho sobre Shakespeare... Você escolheu Hamlet, não foi, cara?

— Foi, só terminei ontem à noite, abordei a depressão. — Stan comentou, eles dobraram o corredor e alguns alunos já estavam na porta da sala de aula. —Não vejo aquilo como melancolia...

Mas Kenny não estava mais ouvindo, porque Butters o puxara e eles correram pelo outro corredor, Butters o empurrou dentro do banheiro e a próxima coisa que Kenny sabia era que suas costas bateram contra a porta.

— Leo... o quê... mhfnm?

A boca de Butters já estava colada na de Kenny outra vez, Kenny sorriu contra os lábios do pequeno Stotch um instante antes de sua boca ser invadida pela língua faminta.

— Ahhhh... não faça isso... — Kenny gemeu quando sentiu a mão suave apanhando sua ereção sensível. — Estou... estamos... mffgnnn...

Butters empurrou a língua na boca de Kenny o calando por alguns segundos.

— Shhh... vai ser rapidinho, Ken... — Butters falou assim que conseguiu abandonar os lábios de Kenny.

— Sério... vamos nos atrasar... — Kenny falou quase sem fôlego. — Leo...

Mas Butters tinha um sorriso doce no rosto quando ele se abaixou puxando um pacote de lenços de papel que trazia no bolso da jaqueta canguru que usava hoje, ele tirou a jaqueta, colocou a peça para o lado, e encarou o pênis ereto de Kenny que quase tocava seu nariz...

E riu...

— Não vai levar nem dois minutos. — Butters piscou.

Kenny mordeu os lábios para não gritar quando a boca quente se fechou ao seu redor, o beijo trocado no armário o deixara aceso e alerta da presença de Butters.

— Ooooh, porra...

A língua aveludada de Butters rodopiou na ponta da cabeça dele e Kenny achou que gozaria no mesmo instante, ele vacilou sentindo as pernas fracas e Butters o segurou pela cintura, prendendo-o contra a porta com segurança, Kenny não podia fechar os olhos, mas o ápice estava tão perto...

— Hmmmm... — Butters murmurou e o som reverberou através da espinha de Kenny enviando ondas de prazer direto ao seu membro. — Ah, Ken... goza na minha boca... eu quero tanto sentir o seu gosto...

Foi um momento só que Butters o abandonou e Kenny respirava rapidamente, seu rosto aquecido pela proximidade do orgasmo, as duas mãos de Butters o circularam pela cintura e desceram para as nádegas, pressionando-o contra sua boca pequena e rosada, o calor era tão intenso que Kenny achou que seu corpo incendiaria.

— Hmmmhumm... — Ele ecoou outra vez e Kenny enfiou o próprio punho na boca para não gritar quando a cabeça de seu pênis tocou o céu da boca de Butters e escorregou até quase a garganta, o loiro o chupou mais forte e então Kenny sabia que ia desmaiar.

— Ahhhh... ah... — Kenny estremeceu, ele abriu os olhos para ver os olhos cristalinos de Butters brilhando abaixo dele.

E foi quando ele sentiu seu corpo ardendo inteiro, torceu os dedos dos pés e mordeu os lábios, Butters continuava chupando-o com afinco e decididamente quando os primeiros jorros se lançaram dentro da boca do loiro, não tão gentilmente Kenny apanhou os cabelos muito claros de Butters e os segurou, como se fosse a única maneira de manter-se de pé, tentou forçosamente não manipular a cabeça do loiro que fazia um ótimo trabalho sozinho, então se sentiu esvaziando, ondas de prazer arrebatando-o enquanto ele observava as bochechas de Butters ficando cada vez mais vermelhas, então os espasmos de Kenny pararam e ele notou que Butters estremeceu e apertou as nádegas de Kenny com todos os dedos, certamente ficariam hematomas absurdos ali, mas Kenny achou a sensação maravilhosa.

— Ahhhhhh... Ken...

Quando Butters soltou seu membro, Kenny então notou que mesmo sem usar as mãos Butters se derramava aos seus pés, em um suave e contínuo fio de líquido branco que partia da ponta de seu membro perfeito, ele fizera uma camada de lenços de papel no espaço entre os dois e era ali que o esperma dele caía aos poucos, lentamente, como um vulcão em erupção, transbordante e quente.

— Caralho, Leo...

Butters beijou a coxa esquerda de Kenny enquanto sentia os últimos jatos abandonando seus corpo, os espasmos pararam e ele apertou os olhos, apanhou mais lenços do pacotinho que trouxera já com esta finalidade, e limpou tudo o que conseguiu, limpou Kenny que ainda estava estático contra a porta, limpou a si mesmo e ajeitou sua calça de moletom, se levantou puxando os jeans de Kenny e fechando-o, então como bom jogador de basquete, acertou dali mesmo os lenços usados na cesta de lixo abaixo da pia do banheiro.

Kenny sorriu ainda se sentindo meio perplexo, eles ouviram o sinal marcando a última chamada para a sala de aula, Butters sorriu de volta e plantou um beijinho nos lábios de Kenny, suas mãos macias alcançaram o rosto do outro loiro e Butters escorregou as mãos para a nuca de Kenny subindo para seus cabelos, bagunçando-os.

Os dois lavaram as mãos e o rosto, Kenny ainda sentia as pernas bambas e esperava que a água fria o ajudasse, mas Butters sorrindo para ele com alegria depois de chupá-lo até a alma só tornava a tarefa ainda mais impossível.

— Agora sim, precisamos ir! — Os olhos azuis árticos brilharam quando Butters apanhou os livros dos dois nas mãos e puxou Kenny pela porta.

Assim que Stan e Kyle se afastaram de Kenny e Butters, o ruivo ouvia atentamente a interessante abordagem de Stan sobre Hamlet e a depressão, quando uma voz os interrompeu.

— Hey, por que os dois bichas cruzaram o corredor de mãos dadas? — A voz embotada de Eric Cartman foi ouvida, ele caminhou até eles encarando os dois amigos com olhos castanhos escarnecedores. — Já pode soltar o Stan, ô judeu, não estamos mais no pré para andar de mãos dadas com o coleguinha.

Stan e Kyle trocaram um olhar, Stan estava um pouco apreensivo, e Kyle apertou a maxilar ao mesmo tempo que Wendy surgiu com Bebe por trás de Cartman.

— Olá, garotos! — A morena cumprimentou, seus olhos automaticamente correram para as mãos atadas. — Oh.

Ela olhou para Bebe com olhar interrogativo, mas a loira sorria lindamente observando as atitudes de Kyle, que corava um pouco perante toda a atenção.

— Larga ele, ô! — Cartman insistiu.

— Cartman, qual é o seu problema? — Stan perguntou ativamente curioso. — Dois caras andando de mãos dadas afeta você tanto assim, cara?

Kyle suspirou, inicialmente ficara com raiva, mas agora estava tão contente segurando a mão de Stan que era ridículo.

— Estou te fazendo um favor, Stan, os germes ruivos podem pegar em você irreversivelmente. — Cartman zombou.

— Você não entendeu, gordão. — Kyle falou baixo.

— O quê? Tem cola bonder na sua mão ou foi do troca-troca que fizeram da última vez? — Ele apertou os olhinhos porcinos observando os dois amigos. — Grudou a porra toda, _literalmente_?

— Não. — Kyle respondeu calmamente. — Você não estava no jogo ontem?

Eric Cartman corou um pouco, seus olhos correram para o lado onde estavam Wendy e Bebe, a morena estranhamente desviou os olhos violetas, mas continuou parada ali.

— Pra que eu precisava vir nesse jogo estúpido? — Ele declarou, e seu rosto ganhou uma coloração avermelhada mais intensa. — Eu tinha coisa melhor para fazer.

Stan limpou a garganta, alguém abriu a porta da sala e ele puxou Kyle pela mão, mas o ruivo continuava encarando Cartman com expressão séria, o moreno olhou de um para o outro.

— Cartman, eu e o Kyle estamos namorando, todo mundo está sabendo disso desde ontem no intervalo do jogo. — Stan informou, seus olhos alcançaram Bebe e Wendy, depois voltaram-se para Cartman. — Onde você estava que não teve acesso às notícias?

Cartman arregalou os olhos imensamente, o sinal ecoou no corredor marcando o início das aulas, novamente ele jogou um olhar para o lado, onde Wendy tinha o rosto um pouco corado, mas não parecia tão surpresa quanto ele.

— Foda-se, agora vocês são gays oficialmente? — Ele perguntou.

— É, cara. — Stan respondeu simplesmente.

Um silêncio ficou entre eles, Kyle encarava Cartman o desafiando a falar alguma coisa, mas o outro apenas parecia perdido por um momento, logo a voz de Bebe quebrou o gelo.

— Foi um anúncio muito lindo, aliás, digno do Stan! — Ela falou olhando de um para o outro depois para Wendy. — Eu sei que você não pôde ir ao jogo, Wends... e como fiquei com o Clyde até agora não tive tempo de contar a você...

Wendy acenou com a cabeça, ela tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

— Tudo bem. — Seus olhos encontraram os de Stan, depois ela voltou-se para Kyle também, sorrindo amigavelmente. — Isso aconteceria eventualmente. Estou feliz por vocês, meninos. É legal que ainda há rapazes que assumam seus sentimentos publicamente.

E foi assim que ela deu as costas, Bebe acenou e a seguiu para dentro da sala, Stan ficou observando as costas dela, não eram namorados a muito tempo, mas Wendy sempre acusara Stan de se concentrar mais em Kyle do que nela, consequentemente, só agora ele notou que ela sempre estivera certa.

— Vamos. — Kyle o puxou.

Cartman ficou um instante com a sobrancelha franzida e uma expressão de total perplexidade no rosto, ele seguiu para dentro da sala e sentou atrás de Wendy, Stan notou estranhamente que os dois foram os únicos que não estavam naquele jogo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As aulas da manhã passaram calmamente, Tweek sentia que havia um par de olhos nele a manhã inteira, ele aproveitou a aula de Geografia para conversar aos sussurros com Butters sobre os ajustes que estariam fazendo sobre o Clube de Artes, aparentemente a escola inventara uma grande exposição para a Classe Especial na semana do Halloween, e no meio da manhã Tweek recebera um aviso do Diretor PC a respeito.

Perto da hora do almoço, um bilhete foi colocado por Louis na mesa de Tweek, ele ergueu os olhos para o colega do Clube de Artes.

— O que é isso? — Tweek perguntou juntando seu material e se levantando.

O moreno brincou com o cachecol listrado, observando Butters logo ao lado de Tweek, só havia os três na sala.

— Alguém passou isso para a Nancy e ela pediu para que eu entregasse a você. — Ele falou já dando as costas para a dupla de loiros.

— Certo. — Tweek respondeu e enfiou o bilhete no bolso, Louis acenava com a mão por cima da cabeça saindo da sala.

Butters curioso tinha as duas sobrancelhas franzidas.

— O que você acha que é?

— Não faço a menor ideia, vou ver depois do almoço.

— O quê? Não, você tem que ver isso agora, Tweek!

— Pra quê? — O outro loiro suspirou. — Vamos sair daqui, preciso lavar o rosto e pedir um café ou vou dormir de pé.

— Noite difícil? Você bocejou a aula inteira.

— Relevos do Colorado é a merda mais chata já inventada na porra do mundo. — Tweek declarou um pouco irritado. — Podemos apenas pular para a parte humana da coisa?

Butters riu, eles alcançaram o corredor, seus amigos estavam em maioria do outro lado da escola, Kenny tivera aulas com Clyde, Token e Craig, então só se encontrariam no refeitório.

— Tweek, eu vou na frente e você abre esse bilhete, é melhor resolver isso logo e ter o resto do dia livre dessa questão. — Butters aconselhou e saiu em direção ao refeitório.

Tweek se dirigiu ao banheiro, primeiro ele colocou fora direto no vaso sanitário o resultado dos 50 litros de café que tomara pela manhã (diferente de Butters, Tweek evitava o mictório como se fosse uma peste), e depois lavou as mãos e o rosto, não dava para dizer que estava com olheiras, apesar da noite bagunçada, ele dormira bem e confortável no calor da própria cama e envolvido no cheiro de Craig.

_Ah... Craig..._

A noite anterior e tudo o que aconteceu era algo que Tweek estava tentando manter fora de sua mente, ele sabia que Craig poderia estar confuso, e Tweek pensou no segredo que continuava guardando, ainda não se achava _pronto_ para isso... ainda não achava que era a hora _certa_...

Mas ele sabia que não poderia mais viver sem tocar em Craig e sem ser tocado por ele, só o vago pensamento já fizera seu membro se contorcer e o coração disparar.

A porta abriu e fechou atrás dele, mas Tweek estava tão perdido em pensamentos que não viu, ele respirou fundo e lavou o rosto outra vez para acalmar o rubor que subia eventualmente quando sua mente navegava para os acontecimentos da noite anterior, precisava acalmar, tudo o que ele não queria era uma ereção estúpida o constrangendo em plena escola.

Como distração ele empurrou a mão no bolso e apanhou o bilhete, quando abriu viu uma letra desconhecida.

_“Encontre-me no final da aula no pátio externo atrás do estacionamento._

_Assunto de extrema importância._

_Venha sozinho.”_

Tweek ergueu os olhos quando ouviu a porta do banheiro fechar novamente, por um momento ele se sentiu exposto e observado, mas sacudiu a cabeça e enfiou o bilhete no fundo do bolso frontal da sua calça.

Ele saiu do banheiro e deu de cara com Craig vindo em sua direção, não valia muito a pena pirar com teorias investigando quem escrevera aquele bilhete, mesmo que o cérebro de Tweek quisesse ficar nisso e ele já tivesse elegido opções, em um instante Craig o puxou para um canto onde ficavam os bebedores, os dedos frios do moreno rodearam o pulso de Tweek e então eles já estavam parados, olhando um para o outro.

— C-Craig? — O loiro perguntou nervosamente.

Craig achatou Tweek na parede ao lado dele, ambos com as costas coladas na superfície fria, o moreno parecia preocupado e desconfiado.

— Assustei você? — Ele perguntou. — Desculpe, acabei de ver uns caras do seu clube.

— Ah? — Tweek tentou olhar por cima do ombro de Craig, para ver quem estava no corredor, mas o moreno interceptou a visão dele. — Quem?

— Não importa. — Craig encolheu os ombros desviando o olhar e afastando seu corpo de Tweek. — Eles vão conseguir falar com você na aula. Eu só queria almoçar sem interrupção.

Ele ergueu dois pacotes pardos mostrando a Tweek.

— O que é isso? — Tweek perguntou, só agora vira que Craig tinha algo em mãos.

— Café, suco, sanduíche, cupcakes. — O moreno respondeu enumerando. — Você pode escolher sabores, mas são as opções do refeitório, não me responsabilizo.

Tweek ficou sem fala por um tempo, observando o rosto de Craig corar gradualmente.

— Você pegou lanche para nós dois? — Ele perguntou com a voz em um sussurro. — E quer comer comigo, fora do refeitório?

Craig desviou o rosto corado, incapaz de reunir uma frase por conta da surpresa estampada no sorriso de Tweek.

— É. — Ele falou estoico, apesar de seu rosto em chamas. — Não é como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso.

— Você não faz isso desde... — Tweek começou, mas Craig o interrompeu.

— Vamos comer embaixo das arquibancadas do ginásio, tenho certeza que está aberto e não deve haver ninguém lá.

E falando isso Craig saiu com Tweek no seu encalço, eles chegaram rapidamente ao ginásio, e fora os vampiros que se reuniam em um canto bem longe e isolado, havia a promessa no ar de passarem o horário de almoço totalmente tranquilos.

Eles sentaram tão confortavelmente quanto poderiam com apenas metade dos refletores do ginásio ligados e uma atmosfera de promissora intimidade, Craig deixou Tweek escolher o que queria primeiro, e o loiro era bem seletivo, Craig sabia.

O moreno intercalou olhadelas para Tweek e mordidas em seu sanduíche de presunto, ele tomou seu suco de maçã e assistiu o loiro comendo um sanduíche de queijo picante e depois devorar um cupcake de chocolate com café.

— Esse sanduíche está muito bom, qual será o ingrediente picante? — Tweek questionou aleatoriamente, seus olhos não deixavam a comida.

Craig o observou, depois de secar a caixinha de suco de maçã, o moreno observou a cobertura de baunilha formando um ponto doce logo acima do lábio esquerdo de Tweek, a vontade de lamber era quase incontrolável, mas Tweek o observava com olhos abertos em expectativa, claramente aguardando uma resposta.

— Pimenta...? — Ele falou com a voz rouca. — ...Provavelmente...?

Então Craig fechou os olhos, pois Tweek quebrou o contato visual deles e balançou a cabeça, os lábios do loiro se fecharam em torno do canudo, sugando com ênfase o líquido roxo do suco de uva.

— Não seja bobo, deve ser de queijo roquefort ou gorgonzola. — Tweek sorriu com os lábios esticados no canudo, e Craig não tinha certeza se ele realmente _não_ o estava seduzindo.

— Meio sofisticado demais para o refeitório da escola, não?

Assim Craig aproveitou o momento de hesitação de Tweek e pressionou o polegar contra o canto dos lábios do loiro, o toque pairou um momento pressionando a pele quente enquanto Craig assistia as maçãs do rosto de Tweek corarem aos poucos, um calor alarmante começou a subir pelo rosto do moreno, os olhos verde-avelãs de Tweek brilhavam e Craig separou os lábios em expectativa, se inclinando levemente, agindo de forma instintiva e hipnótica, como se uma força simplesmente o puxasse para gravitar em torno do calor do loiro.

— Ahh... cara...

Eles ouviram, seguido de um baque que ecoou no ginásio arrancando Tweek e Craig do momento de estupor, na parede próxima a eles os cabelos ruivos, indiscutivelmente encaracolados de Kyle estavam sendo puxados por uma mão, alguém suspirou em busca de ar e a voz soou novamente, sussurrando.

— Se acalme, porra...

— Deus, Stan, não aguento mais...

Craig trocou um olhar alarmado com Tweek, o moreno se colocou de pé imediatamente.

— Hey! — A voz anasalada ressoou no espaço, mas estavam tão perto da cena que Stan quase desmaiou de susto. — Não estraguem meu almoço com essa cena deprimente.

Kyle atirou um olhar feroz para Craig, mas o ruivo corava lindamente, Tweek sufocou um risinho ao mesmo tempo que Craig continuou impávido, Stan que estava ainda coberto pelo corpo do ruivo gemeu.

— Merda, eu avisei, Kye... — O Capitão do time de Futebol murmurou, era uma pena para ele que a acústica de um ginásio vazio era perfeita para tornar sua voz dez volumes mais alta.

— Okay... — Kyle se afastou ainda cobrindo Stan atrás dele. — Vamos sair.

Ele apanhou a mão de Stan, mas Tweek rapidamente pensou em algo, e ficou de pé, a visão deixou Craig totalmente confuso.

— Hey, Kyle! — Tweek chamou, Kyle voltou o rosto para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — Espere, cara! Eu... preciso falar sobre uma coisa com você...

— Ah. Bem, cara, então... — Stan e Kyle trocaram um olhar.

O loiro desceu os degraus da arquibancada, estavam muito perto e ele apenas enviou um olhar suplicante para os dois.

— É só... é sobre a coisa da Classe Especial. — Tweek continuou, Craig já estava ao seu lado, mas virou-se para desprezar o lixo do almoço num cesto gigante, o loiro apertou os lábios encarando as costas de Craig. — Acho que você pode me ajudar, mas precisamos ir lá na Sala do Clube de Artes.

Tanto Stan quanto Kyle jogaram um olhar para Craig e depois voltaram os olhos para Tweek, eles se entreolharam mais uma vez e isso estava matando Tweek de ansiedade.

— Tudo bem, cara. Legal... — Kyle falou devagar, em seguida olhou para Stan. — Stan... eu... vou ali com o Tweek... você não queria achar o Clyde? Talvez o Craig possa ajudar nisso.

— Sim! — Tweek quase aplaudiu a capacidade de Kyle. — Craig ajude o Stan, nos vemos na aula!

Stan olhou de um para o outro, e acenou com a cabeça sem ter a chance de responder verbalmente, Tweek praticamente correu para a saída do ginásio com Kyle no seu encalço, heroicamente o ruivo não olhou para trás, Craig os observava se afastar sem expressão.

— Ah, Craig, você... — Stan começou, meio desajeitado, ainda frustrado e inevitavelmente desconfortável perante o olhar frio do outro.

— Não que eu queira ajudar você, Marsh. — A voz anasalado soou plana e resoluta. — Só vou fazer isso porque o idiota do Clyde está com meu trabalho de Física.

— Funciona para mim!

Os dois morenos saíram do ginásio, Craig poderia dizer que Stan estava tenso, mas sua própria contrariedade não poderia ser batida... ele acabara de ser interrompido de um almoço tranquilo que ele compartilhava calmamente com Tweek.

Após alguns metros de silêncio tenso, Stan resolveu quebrar a defesa de Craig.

— Então... hum... você ficou sabendo da exposição de roedores em Denver nesta semana? — Stan comentou amigavelmente, isso recebeu uma meia atenção de Craig, fosse o que fosse que passava pela cabeça do moreno mais alto, ele diminuiu seus passos irritados.

— Não. — Craig respondeu superficialmente, mas fez uma nota mental para pesquisar na internet quando chegasse em casa.

— Sim. — Stan continuou, uma vez que sabia que tinha a atenção de Craig, mesmo que fosse uma atenção teimosa. — Chinchilas, coelhos, furões, hamsters, porquinhos-da-índia... Eu mesmo adoro coelhos, então pensei em dar uma passada lá com o Kyle... Não que eu queira obter um para mim, mas ainda... parece um passeio bem legal.

Craig virou a cabeça lentamente para observar o rosto aberto e honesto de Stan, ele queria bufar contrariado pelo olhar alegre que encontrou, os olhos azuis de Stan cintilaram orgulhosos de sua ideia.

— E o que eu tenho com isso? — Craig perguntou petulante, mas sentiu-se idiota automaticamente. — Não ligo para coelhos.

Stan afundou as mãos nos bolsos satisfeito, Clyde vinha surgindo com Token logo atrás de Craig.

— Sério, cara, você deveria ir lá, sabe... levar o Tweek e relaxarem com aqueles peludinhos fofos... Tem porquinhos da índia!

O cara tinha um sorriso adorável no rosto, e Craig teve certeza que Stan estava apenas zombando.

Token cautelosamente se alinhou ao lado direito de Craig, Clyde escolheu o outro lado.

— E aí, parceiros? — Clyde falou jogando um braço por cima do ombro de Craig. — E aí, Cap? Treino no horário normal hoje, né? Quero um lanche decente antes de ter que segurar aqueles sacos de areia junto ao peito.

Stan mordeu um sorriso e observou o olhar atento de Token, depois voltou para Clyde.

— Sim, horário normal, aliás, Clyde, eu estava procurando por você!

Animado, Clyde seguiu Stan, eles falaram sobre as táticas que o moreno estava pensando em usar, Craig não podia estar menos interessado, ainda tentando manter sua ira por ter sido interrompido coberta com a costumeira apatia.

— Então, onde está o Tweek? Pensei que vocês iam almoçar juntos. — Token começou olhando para Craig com olhar ilegível.

— Não sei, ele simplesmente arrastou o Broflovski para alguma merda. — Craig rosnou.

Token ergueu as sobrancelhas, ele olhou para frente conferindo a distância agradável de Clyde e Stan, e observou a expressão de Craig, os dentes cerrados e lá estava a irritação que ele sabia que Craig vinha contendo.

— Sim, e qual é o problema? — Token falou parando os passos, Craig parou também, com as mãos nos bolsos sem encontrar os olhos do amigo. — Se você não queria que ele fosse, por que não _falou_? Você falou? Não.

Token afirmava categoricamente, mas a voz dele era plana e sem emoção, era apenas uma sentença que caía na cabeça de Craig, o moreno sabia.

— É. Eu não falei nada. — Craig começou. — Mas não deu tempo.

— Então, faça o seu tempo, Craig. — Token deu uma palmadinha amigável no ombro do moreno. — Faça isso, mas dê espaço a ele, Tweek precisa resolver as coisas do jeito dele.

Craig engoliu uma maldição, contrariado ele seguiu Token para a aula, mesmo que ainda faltassem dez minutos para o fim do intervalo do almoço.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na sala do Clube de Artes, Tweek se encostava em um cavalete, ele passou as mãos nos cabelos empurrando as mechas loiras para trás, agoniado.

— Homem, por favor, é só distrair ele por alguns malditos minutos!

Kyle caminhava em círculos, no início achara divertido a ideia, mas agora estava preocupado.

— Não vai funcionar, cara! — Kyle apontou. — E você tem certeza que vai ver isso sozinho? Quer dizer, sem testemunhas?

— Sei me defender, se for necessário, e sim, prefiro ver isso por mim mesmo e logo. — O loiro replicou. — Não vou morrer de ansiedade só porque quero confirmar as minhas suspeitas.

— Você suspeita de alguém? — Kyle parou de caminhar, a comoção deixou seu rosto para dar lugar ao entusiasmo. — Quem e por quê?

Tweek deu um passo à frente, sorrindo um pouco ele encontrou os olhos verdes brilhantes de Kyle.

— Thomas. Porque obviamente nós dois temos um mesmo objetivo.


	23. Sentimento Tridimensional

## Capítulo 23 - Sentimento Tridimensional

As aulas correram tranquilamente naquela segunda-feira, os corredores já estavam cheios de alunos que estavam ansiosos para correrem para suas próprias atividades, alguns iriam para casa, outros tinham cursos extras, havia os que tinham trabalho depois das aulas, e obviamente alguns ainda ficariam na escola por mais algumas horas.

— Craig, não seja um cuzão, só precisamos que você nos ajude segurando os sacos de areia. — Clyde reclamou. — Não é grande coisa, vamos lá, parceiro.

O Time de Futebol Americano estava desfalcado depois de um jogo violento realizado no final de semana, para uma informação mais exata, o jogo ocorrera no dia anterior, e por esse motivo, os atletas tinham que achar pessoas para suprirem a falta de pessoal para que eles pudessem desenvolver o mínimo de exercícios em um treino recreativo.

— Não. — Craig declarou friamente, ele tentou se afastar de Clyde, mas o amigo de cabelos castanhos o deteve. — Clyde, por que eu?

A voz de Craig era desprovida de qualquer comoção, em contrapartida, Clyde parecia desesperado.

— Porque você é alto, não é muito forte, mas pode lidar com os meus encontrões! — Os olhos castanhos de Clyde imploravam. — Por favor, parceiro, se você não ajudar vamos ter que cancelar o treino!

Craig suspirou, estava cansado e não conseguira ver Tweek ainda depois que se separaram no intervalo do almoço, ele olhou para trás vendo mais pessoas se aproximando deles.

— Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que segurar sacos. — Craig disse e tentou passar novamente, mas Clyde não poderia deixar isso facilmente, claro que não. — Por que vocês não fazem um treino misto com os caras do Basquete?

Clyde passou os dedos nos cabelos e arrepiou a franja chateado, ele viu os outros colegas de time chegando até ele.

— Olha, parceiro... o Token está na fase de treinar as táticas pro jogo de sábado, então isso está descartado. — Clyde olhou para trás depois voltou a olhar Craig. — Por favor, Craig... eu faço o que você quiser depois...

Clyde mordeu os lábios e soltou um suspiro trêmulo, ele encarou Craig com olhos castanhos aguados quando a mão de Stan tocou o ombro dele.

— Clyde, o Cartman vai ajudar. — Os olhos azuis de Stan focaram em Craig depois voltaram para o seu Vice-Capitão. — Só um ajudante extra é pouco porque estamos com cinco jogadores fora... precisamos de pelo menos mais um, ou então cancelamos.

Os olhos castanhos reluzindo de lágrimas não derramadas voltaram-se para Craig outra vez, e o moreno girou os olhos, Clyde iria definitivamente chorar se ele não ajudasse.

— Ugh! — Craig chiou, os olhos frios encontraram os de Stan, depois voltaram-se para Clyde novamente. — Mas antes preciso avisar o Tweek.

— Ah, Craig...!!

Clyde se jogou abraçando seu melhor amigo, estava tão agradecido que não se importou que Craig lutava para se soltar dele como se o garoto de cabelos castanhos tivesse algum tipo de doença.

— O que é essa comoção toda? — Token perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida, a sua esquerda Kyle passava por eles para ficar ao lado de Stan. — Craig fez todo o trabalho de Física e salvou sua nota de novo, Clyde?

O _Center_ de South Park High se afastou dos braços de Craig, na verdade ele fora empurrado, mas estava muito feliz para notar isso, ele sorria com as maças do rosto saltadas limpando as lágrimas com a manga da jaqueta verde e encarando Token.

— Não, nada disso... — Ele começou, mas a sobrancelha de Craig subiu alta em sua testa e Clyde limpou a garganta. — Quer dizer, bem, isso sempre acontece, certo? Mas na verdade estávamos precisando de gente para ajudar no treino de hoje... Craig vai dar uma mão.

— Não que eu queira. — O moreno falou apático.

Token olhou de um para o outro, Clyde ainda limpava as lágrimas, ele então voltou-se para Stan.

— Cara, eu adoraria poder ajudar, mas estamos em uma correria — ele começou —, jogo no sábado, sabe como é...

Stan e Kyle trocaram um olhar, quando Stan voltou a falar, parecendo incerto.

— Tudo bem, cara, convenci o Cartman, e o Craig vai ajudar, os dois já foram do time então... isso é... bom... vai ser uma grande ajuda.

— Craig, venha com a gente comer alguma coisa antes do treino! — Kyle convidou parecendo totalmente casual. — Ainda temos um tempinho antes de começar.

O moreno franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou em volta, procurando, Kyle voltou a jogar um olhar para Stan.

— Preciso falar com o Tweek antes. — Craig respondeu já virando as costas para se afastar.

— Espera, cara! — Kyle chamou, ele observou Craig. — Tweek está com o PC Principal.

— O quê? — Craig perguntou puxando o celular e vasculhando suas mensagens. — Por quê? Ele não me avisou nada.

A voz de Craig era insondável, e Kyle notou Stan enrijecer ao seu lado, Token os examinava atentamente.

— PC chamou ele para resolverem alguma coisa da semana de Halloween. — Kyle alegou. — Ele me pediu para avisar você, o celular dele morreu durante a aula, veja.

Como uma bandeira de paz Kyle tinha o celular de Tweek, totalmente descarregado em mãos, e entregou-o para Craig, o moreno virou o aparelho na mão direita como se buscasse sinais de falsificação, ele esticou os olhos frios para os dois namorados a sua frente.

— Certo. — Craig enfiou o celular de Tweek em seu bolso e encarou os outros. — Ainda assim não posso sair sem falar com ele.

Kyle gemeu internamente, ao seu lado Stan controlou sua vontade imensa de apertar a ponte do nariz.

— Tweek pediu que você o encontrasse mais tarde. — Kyle afirmou. — Ele disse que você sugeriu alguma coisa.

_“Você pode vir depois da aula”_

Foi o que Craig havia sugerido, então não restava mais nada a ele senão ajudar os babacas do time de futebol e depois seguir para casa e encontrar Tweek.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No interior do vestiário masculino, Butters fechava o armário com sua camiseta de treino em mãos, ele jogou um olhar para a porta saudoso, enquanto os outros colegas preferiram ir comer alguma coisa, Butters fez um piquenique com Kenny em um canto escondido da Biblioteca, em poder da chave Kenny os arrastou para a sala de áudio, ficava em uma alcova fechada e silenciosa onde eles comeram os sanduíches de Butters e o suco que o pequeno Stotch pegara mais cedo no refeitório.

Eles terminaram de comer rapidamente para ir até o vestiário trocar a roupa pelo uniforme de treino, uma vez que ambos tinham compromissos com seus Clubes, mas Kenny ainda tinha algo a provar e eles demoraram cerca de 20 minutos tirando as roupas e intercalando beijos e toques urgentes, Butters sorriu para si mesmo pensando no quanto Kenny poderia ser competitivo, e ainda assim, adoravelmente submisso as suas vontades.

O pequeno Stotch suspirou, nunca pensara que um namoro sério com Kenny seria tão intenso, cheio de alegrias e ternura, ele acabara de se despedir de Kenny e ainda tinha as pernas bambas do último orgasmo que o namorado lhe oferecera minutos atrás, e já sentia uma falta absurda de Kenny quando alguém tocou o ombro nu dele.

— Hey, Butters...

Ele se virou e seus olhos se ergueram para ver cachos loiros muito próximos de seu rosto, Butters sorriu feliz, ultimamente sentia-se mais apto a sorrir do que nunca.

— Olá, Bradders... — Ele se animou observando os olhos do amigo sem as costumeiras olheiras. — Você está com uma aparência ótima, amiguinho...

— Butters, estou tão confuso... — O outro loiro lamentou escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

— O que houve...?

Butters o puxou para o banco e eles se sentaram, os olhos de Bradley pareciam desesperados quando seu olhar encontrou o de Butters.

— Eu... eu beijei a Lexus... — Ele sussurrou, como se fosse um pecado sendo confessado a um carrasco.

Butters tinha uma expressão compreensiva no rosto, empurrou um cachinho de Bradley para trás da orelha do menino, e com o polegar acariciou a maçã do rosto sardenta dele.

— Bem, como ela se sente a respeito disso?

— Ela... ela foi a única que começou o beijo...

— Oh. Então, Lexus é uma garota incrível, não é? — Butters falou sutilmente.

Bradley balançou a cabeça negando, como uma criança teimosa.

— Você não entende? — Ele cuspiu. — Eu não deveria ter feito isso... eu sou... eu... _sou gay..._

Ele sussurrou a última parte e Butters entortou a cabeça observando Bradley, ele podia ver que o outro sofria, mas não entendia o motivo, largou ao lado camiseta que ainda não vestira.

— Você gosta dela?

A pergunta era muito simples, Butters pensava assim, mas Bradley foi arregalando cada vez mais os olhos, ele sacudiu a cabeça e lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos abertos, condoído, Butters o abraçou, o loiro de cabelos encaracolados soluçou no peito nu do amigo.

— Estou... tão confuso... — Bradley murmurou então Butters deu tapinhas em suas costas.

— Não fique assim, amiguinho...

— Não sei como é gostar de alguém...

Butters sorriu e brincou com os cachos de Bradley.

— Quando você vê aquela pessoa, você sente um frio na barriga, se ela fala com você, parece que o mundo parou, quando vocês se tocam, mesmo acidentalmente, parece que seu coração vai explodir... — Butters pontuou. — Quando vocês se beijam, é como se só existissem os dois, mas você sabe que vai acabar, e não sabe o que vai acontecer depois disso, mas você planeja algo. Gostar é um risco desconhecido, é cheio de incertezas, e você nunca sabe, até tentar descobrir...

Bradley ergueu o rosto, encarando Butters e seu sorriso terno, seu primeiro e único amigo de verdade, Butters sempre esteve ali para Bradley, significando o mundo do garoto estranho que chegara em South Park depois de uma experiência traumática em um acampamento de “cura gay”, o Stotch sempre esteve ali, apoiando-o incondicionalmente, sabia que se fosse Butters a pessoa escolhida por seu coração, então estaria tudo bem.

Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Bradley quando ele impulsionou-se para frente e seus lábios colaram-se aos de Butters, ele empurrou a língua no vão de surpresa que a boca de Butters formou, provando o gosto brando e doce, Bradley sentiu quando o outro loiro permitiu que sua língua o explorasse, e assim ele fez.

Os lábios moveram-se contra os de Butters e os braços de Bradley rodaram por cima dos ombros de Butters, o prendendo a si, tentando segurar essa emoção, tentando dissecá-la, Butters acariciou seus cabelos cacheados e Bradley se afastou, os olhos árticos de Butters eram gentis presos aos dele quando ambos se encararam.

Na entrada do vestiário, Kenny parou, ele segurou a porta semiaberta por um instante, primeiramente ele notou a pele imaculada de Butters, exposta pela falta de uma camiseta e envolvida nos braços de Bradley, a cena era quente, a diferença entre os dois loiros se destacava mais do que Kenny jamais notara, Bradley parecia tão másculo segurando o rosto de Butters e o pequeno Stotch era doce e receptivo, mas havia algo naquele espetáculo que não encaixava na cabeça de Kenny, no geral ele teria gostado de ver dois caras agarrados, os lábios sôfregos de Bradley buscavam os de Butters e, apesar de achar uma cena digna de uma pintura sobre a inocência do amor juvenil, a visão fez algo se contorcer dentro de Kenny.

Então ele deu as costas para a cena, seu coração batia desagradavelmente, ver as mãos de Bradley brincando nos cabelos de Butters, os mesmos cabelos que Kenny beijara ternamente alguns minutos atrás, os lábios de Bradley provando da boca que recentemente Kenny havia reivindicado e recebido de bom grado...

A cena inteira era realmente como uma pintura de amor jovem e puro, e Kenny sentiu-se sujo, pois todas as vezes que os lábios de Butters conectavam-se aos dele, tudo o que Kenny sentia era seu coração acelerar e seu corpo enlouquecer, quanto mais ele tinha de Butters mais ele queria, fogo o consumia e ele queria tocar toda e qualquer parte de Butters que pudesse alcançar, mais e mais... porém ali estava Bradley, beijando suavemente, ternamente, pacientemente... como se Butters fosse algo muito precioso e o outro tivesse medo de quebrá-lo.

Kenny parou no meio do corredor, ele voltara ao vestiário para dar um último beijo de despedida em Butters antes dos treinos, e agora sentia que jamais deveria ter ido até lá... o loiro olhou para as mãos trêmulas, seus lábios apertaram-se e seus olhos fecharam quando ele bateu a cabeça contra a parede e voltou a caminhar até o ginásio menor do outro lado da escola onde o time de futebol já estava reunido.

Ele cruzou todo o ginásio e não respondeu quando Stan e Clyde o chamaram, foi direto para o saco de areia que Cartman segurava.

— Mande, com tudo o que tem. — Kenny ordenou entredentes.

Cartman esticou os lábios em um esgar sádico.

— Conte com isso.

E ele atirou o saco de areia contra Kenny, o loiro oscilou sob os pés, mas se manteve, ele deu um passo para trás, e jogou um olhar de desafio para Cartman, a imagem de Butters sendo beijado por outro fazendo seu peito doer, o saco foi jogado contra ele novamente, e Kenny dessa vez foi derrubado, ele rolou e se reergueu, pronto para o próximo ataque, ninguém estava treinando investidas ainda, e a posição de Kenny nem mesmo exigia esse tipo de treinamento, mas Cartman parecia feliz em infringir um pouco de dano ao loiro quando Kenny caiu outra vez, o saco de areia acertando em seu estômago.

— Kenny, você não aqueceu, cara! — Stan se aproximou, vendo os olhos azuis anormalmente brilhantes de Kenny, o moreno sussurrou. — O que está havendo?

Kenny se pôs de pé, ele ignorou o Capitão e olhou para Cartman, que observava Stan.

— Mais forte, porra. — Kenny falou, e Cartman empurrou o saco de areia com tanta força que a coisa se soltou de onde estava preso e caiu por cima do peito de Kenny.

— Okay, parem! — Stan olhou para Cartman. — Ajude o Clyde, eu vou resolver isso aqui.

— Merda nenhuma, eu vou ficar. — Cartman declarou. — Kenny também é meu amigo, caso você não saiba.

— Pelo amor da porra, de repente fiquei tão popular. — Kenny bufou com raiva, se levantando e caminhando para longe.

Stan e Cartman trocaram um olhar.

— Eu vi que ele tava zoado na hora que cruzou a entrada. — Cartman contou. — Um minuto atrás falei com ele no corredor e ele tava todo felizinho.

— Então por que você estava atacando ele ao invés de conversar? — Stan quase puxou os cabelos.

No canto do ginásio Kenny chutava bolas de futebol de campo contra a parede, elas batiam e voltavam para ele com estrondos doentios.

— Porque nem todos são bichinhas sentimentalistas, seja o que for o Kenny só precisa lidar com isso e aliviar a raiva. — Cartman proferiu, seus olhos castanhos redondos focaram em Stan. — Sabe, eu não sou um insensível como todo mundo pensa, sou apenas cauteloso.

Stan arregalou os olhos, havia um tipo de crise entre seus amigos e ele não percebera?

Ele foi até Kenny, a bola que o loiro chutou veio até Stan e ele segurou-a nas mãos, Cartman chegou e parou rente à parede, Stan chutou a bola nele e Cartman defendeu, depois passou manualmente para Kenny.

— Kenny, pode falar com a gente, cara.

Stan incentivou, atrás deles Clyde liderava um aquecimento prévio, eventualmente olhava para os colegas estranhando a atitude de Kenny, Craig lançava olhares desinteressados quando o Vice-Capitão iniciou o treino funcional com pulos dentro de pneus.

— Não vou fazer o serviço do Cartman, seus cuzões. — Craig disse quando Jason pulou um último pneu e se equiparou aos outros colegas que já haviam feito o circuito.

— Dê um tempo a eles. — Clyde disse enquanto assistia Brimmy pulando a sequência de pneus espalhados na quadra. — Kenny parece chateado, é bom que o Cartman esteja aqui também, só assim ele ajuda o Stan.

Craig puxou o celular do bolso e encarou o visor.

— Vamos ficar aqui quanto tempo? — O moreno perguntou olhando para a porta de saída. — Tenho mais o que fazer do que assistir o ataque de pelanca do McCormick.

No outro canto, Kenny chutava a bola com toda a força, um estouro na parede devolveu-a quando Cartman se esquivou.

— Não tem nada para falar. — Kenny disse. — Só... preciso de um tempo sozinho pra pensar.

Stan e Cartman se encararam.

— Tudo bem, cara, mas lembre que somos seus amigos, você pode contar com a gente. — Stan deu um tapinha nas costas de Kenny, o loiro sorriu.

— É, só não conte muito com o Stan e o Kahl agora, eles estão ocupados chupando o pau um do outro. — Cartman disse com desdém.

— Hey, eu não deixaria o Kenny sem apoio! — Stan respondeu ofendido. — O Kyle não ia viver com o remorso, de qualquer forma!

Kenny girou os olhos, mas riu observando Stan e Cartman, ele chutou a bola e abraçou os dois, um pouco de afeto amigável não poderia fazer mal.

— Sai, _Kinny_... eu não quero os seus germes gays e pobres!

Exceto para Cartman que ainda era alérgico a qualquer demonstração de afeição saudável, aparentemente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No pátio externo atrás do estacionamento, Tweek esperou sentado em um banco atrás de uma árvore, ele puxou as juntas dos dedos estalando-os eventualmente, não nevava, mas o frio era intenso por conta de uma ventania que com certeza antecipava alguma tempestade de neve, a partir do meio do mês de outubro começavam essas tempestades.

O loiro apertou o cachecol rente ao pescoço e empurrou as mãos nos bolsos, ele não estava sentindo o frio, pois sua ansiedade começara a fazer a adrenalina ferver em seu corpo, ele observou em volta e não parecia que alguém surgiria ali tão cedo, mas ele resolveu permanecer, uma vez que teve ajuda de Kyle distraindo Craig, e certamente de Stan por tabela, iria até o fim disso.

— Você veio. — Uma voz soou contida e Tweek não identificara de onde.

Então de trás da árvore surgiu Thomas, exatamente como Tweek suspeitara, o outro loiro o observou, seus olhos castanhos muito claros estavam alertas e arregalados encarando Tweek.

— Por que me chamou aqui, cara? — Tweek perguntou direto.

Thomas deu dois passos a frente, se aproximando cauteloso, ele parecia estar pensando no que dizer, escolhendo as palavras, Tweek não se afastou enquanto assistia os movimentos do outro.

— Você e o Craig estão [MERDA] namorando? — Ele perguntou. Tweek podia ver o esforço do garoto em conter a própria ansiedade, ele mesmo era um perito nisso. — Perguntei isso semana passada e vocês responderam que [PORRA] não.

Tweek sorriu minimamente, ele sentiu o coração apertar no peito, mas voltou os olhos para Thomas.

— Não. — Ele respondeu. — Não estamos.

— Você pode então deixar ele livre para mim?

Uma rajada de vento sacudiu os cabelos e o cachecol de Tweek, agulhas de pinheiros formavam um rodamoinho aos pés de Thomas quando a resposta veio.

— Desculpe, cara. — Tweek respondeu. — Isso eu não posso fazer.

Thomas tinha uma expressão de dor no rosto, mas Tweek não se apiedou, não era de pena que o outro garoto precisava neste momento, era de honestidade.

— E por quê?

— Porque... porque eu amo o Craig.

— Não [BOSTA]! — Thomas rebateu. — Você disse da outra vez “Craig só está acostumado a andar comigo”. Eu adoro o Craig, e ele obviamente me adora... eu quero, finalmente, ter uma chance.

Thomas tremia, parecendo tão determinado que Tweek suspirou, lidar com isso era algo que ele não queria, era muito, muita pressão mesmo.

— Você adora o Craig... e ele adora você... eu sei disso... porque vocês são tudo o que o outro gostaria de ser. — Tweek mostrou, os olhos de Thomas arregalaram-se. — Você admira o Craig por ser alguém que não se importa com os julgamentos, e ele admira você por ser forte através opinião dos outros. E estar junto é prazeroso para os dois, porque vocês podem admirar um ao outro, mas isso não é suficiente para eu desistir do que sinto!

Thomas apertou as mãos em punhos, Tweek desviou o olhar encarando a neve que se acumulou no tronco da árvore.

— Você não [PORRA] pode ter ele só para si mesmo! — Thomas disse obstinado. — Amar não é isso, Craig não ama você [PUTAMERDA], ele só é acomodado!

— Também pensei isso, mas eu realmente amo ele e não posso deixar o Craig sem tentar descobrir o que ele sente. — Tweek falou, e agora que dizia em voz alta novamente parecia fazer muito mais efeito em seu coração. — Porque sempre o amei e antes pensei que esse sentimento era algo infantil, então deixei o Craig partir, mas desejei que ele voltasse na mesma hora... hoje sei que eu precisei daquele afastamento, tentei desistir do que sinto muitas vezes... mas hoje eu sei... estou totalmente apaixonado por ele pela segunda vez, mesmo que eu não soubesse o que fazer com esse sentimento no início, agora tenho uma ideia e vou levar isso adiante.

Os olhos verdes encontraram os castanhos, Tweek puxou o ar e terminou.

— Então, me desculpe, Thomas, mas não posso deixar o Craig, não posso desistir uma segunda vez... não mais. Não agora.

Tweek passou por Thomas, e se afastou, o outro garoto ficou lá, parado, não havia lágrimas em seus olhos, mas as palavras de Tweek inundaram o seu coração, adoração e admiração não eram páreo para o amor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando os braços de Bradley finalmente cederam e caíram na lateral do corpo o loiro cacheado quebrou o contato visual, Butters suspirou e se levantou do banco, vestiu a camiseta de seu uniforme e observou Bradley que encarava os tênis, interessado demais nos laços de seus cadarços.

— Bradders... — Butters chamou delicadamente.

— Eu gosto de você, Butters... — O garoto esfregou o rosto. — Mas beijá-lo foi totalmente diferente de beijar a Lexus...

— Sim? — Butters incentivou, ele sentou-se no banco em frente a Bradley, amarrando os cadarços dos tênis de Basquete.

— Sim... quando beijei ela, era como se... era como se o mundo fosse acabar... passada a surpresa, me vi precisando de mais... — O loiro se levantou, olhando para Butters. — Parecia que meu corpo ia incendiar, meu coração acelerou, o corpo dela rente ao meu era como fogo sólido, os seios macios eram acalentadores e ao mesmo tempo me faziam ferver... eu suei, tremi e queria gritar...

— Eu entendo o que você está dizendo! — Butters brilhou, mas Bradley pareceu amuar. — Você descobriu alguma coisa?

— Estou apaixonado por ela. — Bradley declarou derrotado. — Quando beijei você, foi calmo e não tinha explosão e Ffiquei o tempo todo pensando nela.

— Entendo isso também. — Butters acenou.

— Desculpe, Butters, você sempre foi o meu melhor amigo... eu só... — Bradley começou, mas um dedo suave de Butters cerrou os lábios dele.

— Não se preocupe com isso! — O pequeno Stotch falou. — Fico feliz que você agora sabe o que sente!

Bradley acenou com a cabeça e saiu do vestiário, Butters se virou para o seu armário e fechou a porta aberta, ele apanhou sua bolsa com toalha e garrafa d’água e se dirigiu para a porta, quando saiu se escorou na madeira do lado de fora, suspirando, os passos ligeiros de Bradley podiam ser ouvidos enquanto o outro loiro cruzava os corredores às pressas, provavelmente correndo.

Butters ergueu a cabeça com os olhos fechados, durante o beijo com Bradley ele só conseguiu pensar em Kenny, no quanto ansiava por ter o namorado consigo, o quanto queria beijar Kenny outra vez e de novo, mesmo que ainda sentisse o calor e o cheiro de Kenny em seu corpo, o gosto de Kenny ainda estava em seus lábios, e não se apagou mesmo depois do beijo de Bradley.

Gostar de Kenny veio naturalmente, e a paixão nutrida ao longo dos anos só se destacou com o novo relacionamento, mas o amor por Kenny era algo novo que só aumentava, tanto que às vezes Butters não sabia o que fazer com isso.

Estava feliz que ajudara Bradley a entender... o quanto estar apaixonado é totalmente diferente de gostar de alguém.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No treino de Basquete, Kyle viu quando Butters chegou atrasado, ainda com os calções mal arrumados e uma expressão perdida no rosto, o técnico o chamou para dar instruções, o pequeno Stotch era uma das peças importantes para o esquema que o time usaria no confronto do sábado, e Kyle ainda dizia que não estava nervoso, mesmo que a maioria dos pontos fossem responsabilidade dele numa base geral.

Eles estavam treinando tiros livres e Kyle estava feliz por acertar todos, alguns minutos se passaram e então Bridon Guermo e Francis montaram os times, eles fizeram alguns treinos táticos, Token estava satisfeito com o resultado, Kyle não poderia discordar, mesmo Bill que nem sempre era aplicado, dessa vez estava fazendo bons lances.

Quando o treino estava quase no fim, Kyle notou Stan e Kenny entrando silenciosamente, um momento depois antes que a porta se fechasse, Cartman a segurou e entrou atrás dos dois amigos, ele falou algo pra Kenny, Stan riu, mas o loiro apenas balançou a cabeça, os olhos azuis de Stan encontraram os de Kyle e o moreno acenou com a mão, Kenny acenou também, mas desviou o olhar de Kyle e encarava a quadra, Kyle notou que o loiro parecia mal-humorado.

O ruivo franziu o cenho e se voltou para o time, Butters corria pela lateral e fazia um passe para Bridon, o garoto mais novo acertou uma cesta de três pontos e o técnico aplaudiu e apitou o final da partida deles.

Token aplaudiu e chamou todos no centro da quadra, Kyle ainda atirou um olhar por cima do ombro observando Stan espalhado nas arquibancadas, pernas abertas e braços estendidos acima da cabeça conversando entre Cartman e Kenny, o moreno parecia mediar alguma discussão.

Quando os colegas de time de Kyle dissiparam o ruivo pegou a bolsa esportiva com a toalha e secou o suor que vertia em sua testa, estava debatendo se tomava um banho no vestiário, embora detestasse, ou se arrastava Stan para casa e aproveitando-se da ausência de pais, enfiava o namorado no banheiro, para poder ter a pele morena de Stan brilhando sob o calor do chuveiro...

Os pensamentos de Kyle foram interrompidos quando dois colegas chegaram atrás dele, o chamando.

— Kyle, estávamos pensando em jogar amanhã depois da aula! — David se aproximou com Bradley Biggles a reboque. — Não temos treino então... bem, é bom nos mantermos ativos, certo?

O ruivo encarou Brindon, o garoto mais novo chegou até eles e tinha um sorriso feliz no rosto ante a expectativa de jogar mais um pouco, não era à toa que Brindon sempre fora um dos maiores destaques do time.

Kyle jogou um olhar para a arquibancada, Rebecca estava lendo algum livro, ao lado dela uma morena de cabelos lisos se levantou, Porche acenava para eles e Kyle correu os olhos para ver Brindon respondendo o aceno, o ruivo ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Não sei, cara... tem esses exercícios de Análise Combinatória... — Kyle se forçou a não olhar para a arquibancada, pensando que queria esse tempo para realmente fazer os exercícios, mas especialmente para estar com Stan.

David encolheu os ombros.

— Kyle, o professor deu 15 dias para fazermos aqueles exercícios! — O mexicano sorriu. — Tenho certeza que você já fez pelo menos um terço.

Kyle já tinha feito _tudo_ , Binômio de Newton era realmente simples, mas não ia dizer isso aos colegas que olhavam para ele ansiosos esperando uma resposta, e verdade seja dita, ainda precisava revisar com Stan se o moreno tinha chegado aos resultados certos.

— Olha, caras, vou ver isso, amanhã nos falamos! — O ruivo respondeu.

— Vou chamar o Clyde e alguns dos caras do Futebol, eles podem dar uma ajuda com uma mescla dos times! — Token comentou.

— Oh. — Kyle deixou escapar frustrado, se Token ia chamar Clyde, então... — Certo, vou falar com o Stan também.

— Vai ser legal, é bom estarmos todos conectados no sábado! — Token sacudiu a mão, ele puxou sua bolsa esportiva e apanhou uma garrafa de água mineral que Kyle sabia custar mais caro que bebidas energéticas importadas.

O apito do treinador ecoou novamente e eles voltaram para o jogo, as equipes totalmente modificadas, Kyle e Butters estavam armando uma jogada e Token parou tentando desarmar Kyle.

— ENTORTA ELE, KYE! — A arquibancada gritou quando Kyle saiu totalmente da marcação de Token, que era mais alto que ele, o ruivo pulou marcando uma cesta num ângulo impossível. — ISSO AÍ, CARA!

O time aplaudiu também, David o abraçou, Kyle sentia o rosto vermelho e não era do esforço do jogo, ele virou-se de frente para a arquibancada e viu seu namorado de pé acenando, Kenny batia palmas e Cartman simplesmente olhava os dois entediado, havia outras pessoas no ginásio, mas era como se Kyle só enxergasse Stan.

Quando o treino finalmente acabou, Kyle foi praticamente encurralado por Francis, os dois se conheciam não só do time, e se davam bem, além do fato de ambos serem judeus.

— Hey, Kyle, você sabe o que houve com o Tweek? — O garoto perguntou curioso. — Vi vocês na sala do Clube de Artes e mais cedo o cara estava sozinho sentado no pátio dos fundos.

— Nada para se preocupar, eu acho. — Kyle desconversou. — Só, você sabe, todos os amigos do cara estavam ocupados hoje, talvez ele só sentou lá esperando?

Francis franziu as sobrancelhas, Kyle viu um flash de culpa na expressão do garoto.

— Vou mandar uma mensagem para ele mais tarde... — Francis refletiu. — Desde que estou saindo com a Annie, mal falei com o Tweek.

— Não se preocupe, até onde eu sei ele está ótimo, o Clube de Artes deixa os membros tão ocupados! — Kyle disse, mas era o único que estava tentando fugir do próprio compromisso com seu time e correr para os braços de Stan.

— Deus, eu sei! — Francis disse juntando uma bola de basquete para levar até o armário de equipamentos. — Annie é só um membro comum e tem todas essas atividades loucas! Tweek ainda tem a cafeteria, o boxe... sério, às vezes não sei com ele consegue! Deve ser a cafeína!

Kyle riu, mas se despediu do garoto, ele foi até a arquibancada e foi recebido por um Stan animado.

— Cara, vocês estão tinindo! — Ele abraçou o ruivo, Kyle tentou se desvencilhar, consciente de estar tão suado que era brutal. — Vocês vão limpar o chão da quadra com o time adversário!

Stan era todo sorriso e olhos brilhantes quando se atirou e colou a boca nos lábios de Kyle em um beijo rápido, o ruivo se viu irritado por não conseguir sentir a língua de Stan, mesmo que já tivesse aberto a boca.

— Você achou que eu fui bem, Ken? — A voz doce de Butters soou atrás de Kyle e ele jogou um olhar para Kenny, o loiro se ergueu a apanhou a mão de Butters na sua. — Você viu aquela hora que eu desarmei o David?

Kenny tinha um sorriso vacilante, e Kyle encarou Stan em busca de respostas, o moreno negou com a cabeça discretamente.

— Sim, eu vi. — Kenny depositou um beijo suave nos cabelos loiros suados de Butters. — Você é tão precioso, Leo...

O rosto de Butters corou duramente, e ele sorriu, mas não se afastou quando Kenny afundou o rosto no pescoço dele sussurrando algo rente a pele suada do pequeno Stotch.

— Pelo amor da porra, eu não vim nessa caralha pra ver bicha se comendo, ô! — Eric Cartman desdenhou. — Stan, você disse que íamos comer, e não que eu ia olhar vocês comerem os namorados de vocês, seus viados cretinos.

Kenny girou os olhos.

— Você só está com inveja, bundão.

— Inveja do quê? — Cartman cuspiu, mas ele levantou e caminhou em direção à saída. — Fodam-se, vou esperar 10 minutos, ou vocês vêm, ou eu vou pra minha casa!

Kyle e Butters se dirigiram para o vestiário e trocaram rapidamente de roupa, muito rapidamente eles já estavam com Cartman, Kenny e Stan.

— Oh, pelo bem da humanidade as duas donzelas já trocaram a roupa para o baile? — Cartman zombou. — Vamos comer, Stan prometeu comida grátis e mesmo que eu possa pagar a minha, estou feliz pelo Kenny!

— Posso pagar minha comida também, seu gordo mentiroso! — Kenny disse sendo puxado por Butters que acabava de segurar na mão dele. — E pela do Leo se ele quiser.

— Por que mesmo estamos saindo com o Cartman? — Kyle perguntou. — Eu tava tão feliz fingindo que não somos amigos desse bundão escroto.

— Stan ficou com pena dele. — Kenny falou segurando Butters em um abraço, o protegendo do vento. — Mas a essa altura já está se arrependendo.

Kyle ergueu as sobrancelhas encarando Stan enquanto puxava a ushanka verde nos cabelos ruivos, eles começaram a andar e o moreno tentou pegar a mão de Kyle, mas sem querer o ruivo desviou para ajustar o casaco, o moreno mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Fazia algum tempo que não saíamos juntos, só nós cinco. — Stan falou como um pedido de desculpas. — Vamos no Whistlin' Willy's, Kye, eu peço aquele milk-shake de morango que você gosta.

— Oh, vocês já estão nesse nível do casamento que o marido precisa pedir permissão pra ir no pôker com os amigos? — Cartman soltou uma bravata. — Cuidado Stan, esse pequeno monstro vai escravizar você.

— Por Abraão, Cartman, cale a boca! — Kyle cuspiu. — Stan não precisa pedir permissão, idiota! E eu viria de qualquer jeito pelo Kenny e o Butters!

O ruivo apontou para o outro casal que caminhava tranquilamente ao lado deles, Cartman deu de ombros e eles seguiram, Stan conseguiu pegar a mão de Kyle e feliz ainda puxou o ruivo para um beijo, Cartman vaiou tanto quanto pôde, mas Kenny só para perturbá-lo beijou Butters mais e mais e o gordo se deu por vencido e parou de fazer comentários.

Stan puxou Kyle enquanto os outros iam na frente, e mesmo que o ruivo tenha virado feliz pronto para beijar Stan ardentemente, o moreno tinha uma expressão soturna no rosto.

— Cara, preciso falar uma coisa, e tem que ser rápido antes que eles notem que ficamos para trás. — O moreno falou abraçando Kyle e dando um beijo estalado em seus lábios. — Acho que o Cartman e a Wendy estão tendo algo.

Kyle primeiro parecia confuso, então sua expressão mudou para horror.

— O quê? — O ruivo sussurrou, ele atirou os olhos para frente, onde Kenny chutava os pés de Cartman. — De onde você tirou isso?

— Eu só juntei alguns fatos...

— Sim? — Kyle incentivou.

— Bem, ambos não estavam no jogo domingo. — Stan apontou.

— Isso foi uma coincidência!

— Mas, a Wendy estava muito focada no Cartman durante toda a aula... a dias. — Stan disse. — E não sei, Kyle... você não acha eles bem próximos nas reuniões do Clube de Debates? E acho que o Kenny e o Butters sabem de algo.

— Bem, sim... mas eles são só muito competitivos. — Kyle disse. — Cara, por que você se importa?

Stan apertou os dedos de Kyle nos seus.

— Olha, eu quero o melhor para todos, e se o Cartman estiver pensando em machucar a Wendy...

— Ele não vai. — Kyle determinou. — Ela não vai permitir, cara! Embora isso pareça ridículo.

— Sim... sim eu acho... — Stan acenou com a cabeça. — Não deve ser amor pelo menos... amor é uma coisa tão tridimensional...

Kyle franziu o cenho, mas puxou Stan para si e o beijou ardentemente, para não perder a oportunidade.

Depois de algum tempo os cinco estavam satisfeitos com seus pedidos, Cartman mergulhava batatas em seu molho agridoce e comia parecendo entediado, volta e meia olhava para o celular aborrecido, Butters dava pequenas colheradas de pudim na boca de Kenny, Stan e Kyle comiam silenciosamente, mas os dedos do ruivo toda hora escorregavam na virilha do moreno, eles escondiam o sorriso por trás dos copos de bebidas, Kyle já tomara seu milk-shake e agora pedira uma coca-zero só para ter uma distração.

— Então, Eric, como estão as coisas com a Wendy?

O gordo quase saltou de sua cadeira.

— Que coisas? — Latiu depois de olhar para os lados. — Não é como se eu tivesse alguma coisa acontecendo com aquela cadela.

— Não fale assim dela, bundão. — Stan falou largando seu refrigerante na mesa.

— Não fique defendendo a ex na frente do atual, Stanny-boy! — Cartman grunhiu. — Kahl pode se ofender.

Kyle bufou.

— Não fale merda da Wendy, ela é uma garota muito legal e não merece um preconceituoso psicopata como você.

Cartman se levantou derrubando sua própria bebida no processo.

— O gay de vocês está evoluindo para insanidade coletiva.

— Só queremos ter certeza de que você vai fazer as coisas direitas dessa vez. — Kenny disse comendo um pedaço do hambúrguer.

Cartman se levantou pegando sua mochila, o rosto parecendo um pimentão.

— Fodam-se, eu já comi, fiquem aqui e se afundem na ilusão coletiva gay de vocês.

Depois da saída intempestiva de Cartman, os outros também terminaram e resolveram ir para casa, já anoitecia quando Kenny caminhava na rua de Butters, as mãos enlaçadas e o vento sussurrando em torno de um arbusto ao lado deles, o coração de Kenny ainda batia apertado.

— Leo... tem uma coisa que eu queria perguntar.

Butters se voltou para Kenny, os olhos azuis brilhavam sob a luz dos postes da rua.

— Claro, Ken, qualquer coisa. — Respondeu sorrindo.

Kenny parou, limpou a garganta, sentia-se nervoso e apertou os dedos de Butters, fazendo o pequeno Stotch parar também e o observar.

— Se... se por acaso... você quisesse estar com outra pessoa, você me diria?

— Claro, Ken! — Butters respondeu com honestidade. — Mas isso não tem como acontecer.

— Não?

Kenny não sabia o que fazer, não queria perguntar diretamente por que Butters beijou Bradley, mas também não queria continuar sem entender o que acontecera.

— Não, Ken, porque mesmo quando estou com outras pessoas eu só penso em você. — Butters disse diretamente. — E quando falo com outras pessoas, eu preciso me controlar para não ficar falando sobre você.

Kenny ficou com a boca aberta por alguns instantes, Butters o encarava curioso.

— Hoje o Bradley me beijou, e todo o tempo só pensei em você, quando ele me abraçou, eu pensei como seus braços são diferentes, quando ele me tocou, eu pensei que seus dedos são mais ásperos, quando eu senti a língua dele...

— Oh, caralho, Leo... — Kenny gemeu e apanhou o rosto de Butters entre suas mãos. — Eu amo você...

— Eu sei, Ken... também amo você...

Butters sorriu, e era um sorriso tão lindo, tão puro, ele puxou Kenny e o beijou, em cheio, nos lábios, e de repente tudo era fogo e calor, Kenny se chutou mentalmente.

— Leo, eu não mereço você... — Kenny segurou o rosto de Butters, tentando ignorar a ereção que crescia só de sentir o calor de Butters, que colou os corpos e brincava na barra da calça dele. — Você é tão puro e eu sou tão sujo...

— Sim... você é tão sujo... — Butters sussurrou rente ao ouvido de Kenny e o estômago do loiro despencou. — Eu estava só pensando em ir até sua casa e conseguir meu pinto chupado, mas parece que você pode ter uma ideia melhor, certo? Talvez façamos isso aqui mesmo?

O sorriso era demoníaco, e Kennny chiou quando Butters empurrou a mão delicada dentro da própria calça de abrigo e puxou a ereção sobre a borda, a cabeça do pênis dele brilhou com pré-gozo, e o pequeno e puro Stotch sorriu aguardando a decisão de Kenny.

— Porra, aqui mesmo...

Os joelhos de Kenny se chocaram contra a neve e a boca dele provou o gosto viciante de Butters, depois ele pensaria sobre as implicações desse relacionamento, o pau de Butters rapidamente fez ele esquecer qualquer aflição que sentiu mais cedo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na Residência dos Marsh, Stan batera as costas na porta do quarto estrondosamente quando seu namorado o pressionou contra a madeira, a boca do ruivo faminto já atacava a dele, Stan mal teve tempo de largar a mochila de qualquer jeito aos seus pés e trancar a porta, ainda que estivesse sozinho em casa por pelo menos mais duas horas antes de seus pais chegarem.

— Não acredito que finalmente estamos aqui... — Kyle afastou os lábios um pouco e colou a testa em Stan. — O dia foi longo pra caralho...

— E ainda nem terminou! — Stan fechou a distância e beijou Kyle outra vez, as línguas provando incessantemente o gosto um do outro.

Stan empurrou a mochila de Kyle para o chão e puxou o pulôver do ruivo, então conseguiu apanhar Kyle nos braços, ambos riram divertidos quando o moreno deu alguns passos até depositar o ruivo na cama, ele puxou a camiseta do ruivo. Depois a dele e chutou suas próprias calças para qualquer lugar no chão.

Eles se encararam um segundo antes de Kyle puxar os cabelos de Stan fazendo suas bocas se chocarem outra vez, o moreno moveu-se em cima do ruivo, esfregando as virilhas e mostrando sua excitação.

Kyle gemeu, foi um som longo e enlouquecedor, Stan estava só de cueca, ainda suado do treino, mas Kyle não parecia se importar, ele corria as mãos pelas costas de Stan, sentindo a pele, apertando os músculos, pressionando a bunda do moreno a ponto de marcar.

— Jesus, Kye... — Stan murmurou roucamente rente ao pescoço do ruivo beijando bem no ponto onde poderia sentir a pulsação de todo o corpo de Kyle.

— Ohh... Stan, hoje você está... ah... uma tentação... — Kyle sussurrou rente aos cabelos escuros um momento antes de Stan descer os lábios no peito do ruivo, fazendo uma trilha de beijos e lambidas até chegar aos mamilos rosados. — Porra... Stan...

— Cara... você foi quem me provocou o dia inteiro... — Stan se afastou dos mamilos de Kyle, e já depositava a mão direita no cinto da calça larga que Kyle usava hoje. — Por que diabos você não ficou com a calça de treino? Essa merda é complicada de tirar, Kyle!

Os cabelos escuros de Stan já eram uma bagunça, Kyle sorriu adorando ver o rubor crescente nas bochechas do moreno, queria beijá-lo, mas aparentemente Stan estava totalmente no controle agora, e Kyle não se importava, ele só queria mais, descontrolado, irracional...

Apaixonado.

Stan se abaixou, seus lábios deslizando da garganta de Kyle até o peito e descendo, outra vez o moreno murmurou, suspirando rente ao corpo do ruivo, Kyle sentiu seu coração acelerar.

— A roupa de treino estava nojenta... Ahhhh... idiota... — Kyle gemeu quando a língua de Stan brincou abaixo do seu umbigo, bem rente ao elástico da boxer. — Ahhh... Hmmm... Cara...

Stan se ergueu observando o namorado, Kyle tinha os cachos emoldurados por seu travesseiro, as sardas mal apareciam cobertas pela vermelhidão que tomava conta do corpo pálido, Stan queria beijar e morder toda a extensão de pele corada que ele pudesse alcançar, mas quando sentiu o pênis de Kyle pulsar abaixo dele, sabia que nenhum dos dois podia esperar mais.

Stan só... o queria tanto...

— É a sua punição por me deixar todo cheio de tesão o dia inteiro! — Stan beijou e mordeu o lábio inferior de Kyle, as mãos ainda se livrando das calças. — Puta merda, Kye... por que você tem que usar a porra de um cinto? Jesus, consegui!

O ruivo riu quando o moreno precisou das duas mãos para abrir o cinto e o botão da calça, os olhos azuis focaram em Kyle, Stan bufou contrariado, mas ele descartou as calças e a boxer do ruivo, então seus lábios caíram de encontro ao pênis inchado.

— Ahhh... só... Aaahh... adoro quando você é todo determinado... — Kyle conseguiu falar enquanto a boca quente de Stan encontrava seu membro latejante. — Oh, deus, sua boca, Stan...

Primeiro Stan passou a língua brincando com a ponta corada de Kyle, em seguida o engoliu inteiro, Kyle realmente gritou, gemeu, e o som fez Stan lamentar rente a ereção do ruivo, o que desencadeou um círculo de ações, onde Kyle puxava-lhe os cabelos escuros sem piedade, irrefreável, e Stan o chupava com mais afinco, louco para ter tudo dele.

Levou alguns momentos até que Stan conseguiu o que queria, o corpo de Kyle enrijeceu, e a esta altura dos acontecimentos o moreno já reconhecia a reação, ele parou imediatamente, apertando o pênis de Kyle fortemente entre os dedos.

— Ainda não, Lindo... — Ele sussurrou rente ao ouvido de Kyle.

Stan enfiou a mão por baixo do edredom e puxou de lá um preservativo e o já conhecido frasco de lubrificante.

— Cara... — Kyle sussurrou quando Stan desenrolou a camisinha em sua ereção, e depois derramou lubrificante, espalhando da ponta para a base, então o moreno ficou de pé e desprezou as meias e a cueca, ele se aproximou outra vez, quase sentando nas coxas de Kyle. — Porra, cara, você vai... vai montar?

A voz de Kyle estava destruída, mas a expressão era ainda mais impagável, Stan sentiu todo seu corpo estremecer.

— Você é tão inteligente, Kye... — Stan falou brincando, Kyle riu, eles não estavam nervosos como da primeira vez, era mais como uma extrema urgência. — Jesus, eu amo tanto você... tanto, Lindo...

Então ele desceu os quadris sem intervalo, não havia controle, nem moderação, Stan simplesmente sentou no pau de Kyle e tomou tudo dentro de si, o pênis do moreno pulsou vigorosamente quando ele sentiu-se cheio, tomado, completo...

Tão apaixonado, tão feliz...

— Eu amo você também... ahhh... porra, Stan... — Kyle arfou, Stan o cavalgava obstinadamente, mas tão devotado... — Você é tão... Ohhh, deus... tão incrível, Amor...

Stan soltou um suspiro estrangulado de prazer, seus olhos azuis focam nos verdes de Kyle, semicerrados, brilhantes, quentes, o prazer se mostrando mais e mais presente enquanto ele se empurra ao redor do eixo de Kyle, o ruivo gemendo frases desconexas, algo como _amor, amor, amor_...

Kyle não tinha certeza se Stan estava procurando o ângulo certo, mas sua mente estava tão perdida, seu corpo aquecendo, o pênis apertado no calor do moreno, a ponto de explodir, ele só queria gritar mais e mais, porém tentou reunir coerência para manter suas falas em um sussurro, embora não conseguisse mais filtrar o que saía da sua boca, só queria que Stan se forçasse mais contra ele, queria abraçá-lo, mordê-lo, arranhar a pele morena, mas sabia que a maior marca Stan já fizera, em seu coração.

— Ohhhh... caralho, Kye... — Stan gemeu e Kyle o observou mordendo os lábios, o moreno e apertou ferozmente em torno dele, a pressão empurrando Kyle para o limite. — Seu pau... é perfeito... ele foi feito para mim...

O pênis de Stan começou a espirrar sêmen sem que Kyle tivesse tempo de apanhá-lo, era simplesmente a cena mais quente que o ruivo já havia visto na vida, então Stan se abaixou e beijou Kyle nos lábios, os espasmos de prazer dele eram sentido por todo o corpo do ruivo.

Os corpos dos dois era quente e úmido, os sons molhados de sexo eram obscenos e Kyle sentiu-se tão perto de desmaiar de felicidade que era ridículo.

— Estou tão perto, Amor... — Kyle apertou os olhos quando Stan rebolou em sua ereção, o pau dele latejando, o calor se formando em sua virilha, seu coração acelerando mais e mais. — Ahhh... ahhh-ah... Ssss...Staaan...

Assim Stan empurrou-se contra Kyle uma e outra vez, a boca dele desceu contra a garganta do ruivo e Kyle gritou, gozando fortemente, tremores se espalharam pelo corpo dele e Stan só conseguia sorrir, feliz e completo, ele beijou os cachos ruivos quando o próprio êxtase deu lugar ao conforto.

— Estou tão fodidamente apaixonado... — Stan anunciou, a voz grave, ao fundo ele podia ouvir batidas de coração, e não sabia se eram dele ou de Kyle.

— Oh, Stan... você me deixa louco... — Kyle afirmou. — Acabei de fazer tudo isso sem nem tomar um banho depois do treino, e nem estou me sentindo sujo... eu totalmente perdi a cabeça...

Stan riu um segundo antes de enfiar a língua dentro da boca de Kyle e beijá-lo até perderem a noção do tempo.


	24. Toda a ajuda é fundamental

## Capítulo 24 - Toda a ajuda é fundamental

O céu já estava todo manchado de rosa-alaranjado quando Craig conseguiu se livrar dos atletas estúpidos, ele ainda foi obrigado por Clyde a ir até a Direção entregar a chave do Ginásio suplementar, geralmente esse era um trabalho de Stan Marsh, mas o idiota correra para o namorado, Clyde por sua vez fora chamado por Token para qualquer merda que Craig não poderia se importar menos.

— Imbecis.

Craig resmungava saindo às pressas da escola, ele não olhou para lado nenhum, focado que estava em encontrar com Tweek o mais rápido possível, ainda sentindo uma ira inútil em ver Kenny e Stan tão sorridentes, a felicidade deles estava irritando o moreno.

— Craig...!

Uma voz o chamou, Craig não queria parar, mas ao ouvir aquela voz, seu corpo simplesmente enrijecia.

— Oh... oi, Thomas. — Ele respondeu incerto o garoto parecia pálido e nervoso. — Você está okay?

Os olhos castanhos muito claros de Thomas desviaram, o garoto brincou com a ponta da bota no chão nevado, o nariz dele estava vermelho e Craig reconhecia os sinais de alguém que ficou muito tempo exposto ao vento frio.

— Estava esperando você... quer tomar uma bebida quente comigo [MERDA]?

Os braços de Craig caíram rente ao corpo, o olhar de Thomas simplesmente implorava, e o garoto parecia tremer, ele tinha as mãos tão apertadas nas alças da mochila que os dedos dele estavam brancos, mas...

— Eu... não posso. — Craig desviou o olhar, não suportaria ver a dor estampada no rosto de Thomas. — Eu... hm...

Uma rajada de vento passou entre eles, mas a voz de Thomas se sobrepôs quando ele a alterou.

— Você vai ver o Tweek? — Thomas perguntou direto, ele estava a alguns passos de Craig, mas a pergunta foi tão direta que parecia um tapa no rosto.

— Sim. — Craig respondeu de imediato, não havia porque mentir. — Sim, Tweek está me esperando.

Um silêncio caiu entre eles, Craig não sabia o que fazer, o menino que ele admirava estava paralisado, seus lábios eram uma fina linha arroxeada em seu rosto, escancarando gritantemente seu desgosto.

— E você? — O loiro perguntou dando as costas, a voz dele parecia contida, mas com raiva. — Quanto tempo vai esperar por ele [MERDA]?

Craig aprofundou as sobrancelhas, “raiva” não era algo que Thomas mostrasse muito, então o moreno impulsivamente deu dois passos e puxou o loiro pelo ombro.

— O que quer dizer? — Craig questionou, os olhos azuis cinzentos recaíram na expressão desgostosa de Thomas. — O que quer dizer com isso?

— Craig... eu adoro você... mas como você pode ser tão tapado [PORRA]?

— Eu não...

— Quanto tempo você vai esperar pelo Tweek? São anos... ele terminou o namoro de vocês por puro egoísmo, e você [CARALHO] corre atrás dele como um cachorro desde então. Enquanto eu estou aqui... pronto para te dar o que você quiser [FILHO DA PUTA].

Craig deixou os ombros relaxarem, ele empurrou as duas mãos para os bolsos e encarou os pés, uma ventania castigava o rosto dele quando ergueu os olhos e encarou Thomas.

— Você não pode me dar o que eu quero, Thomas. — Ele falou calmamente. — Porque eu mesmo vou precisar pegar isso.

— E por que [CARALHO] você está parado? — Thomas apontou, seu rosto corou de fúria.

— Por que...? Porque não sou eu quem decide. — O moreno respondeu.

— Você ama ele? — Thomas perguntou.

Craig ficou em silêncio, ele observava os grandes olhos castanhos arregalados, não queria dar essa resposta, não _podia_ dar ela...

— Tweek é alguém muito importante... — O moreno falou desviando o olhar.

— Você o ama? — Thomas insistiu. — Se você me disser que o ama, então [BOSTA] eu saio de cena e não vou mais insistir, mas se você não tem certeza dos seus sentimentos, ou se eles não são fortes o bastante, então Craig...

O loiro encolheu os ombros, Craig franziu o cenho.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com você, Thomas.

— ...então, se você não tem certeza, eu quero uma chance, aqui, neste momento, Craig.

— O quê? Do que está falando?

— Estou falando: Quero você! Ontem, hoje, aqui, agora e sempre! Antigamente eu não sabia o que fazer, mas agora eu sei [MERDA]. — Thomas esticou a mão tocando o rosto de Craig, era surpreendentemente macio, ele passou a ponta do polegar nos lábios do moreno. — Ainda me lembro daquele beijo... todos os dias...

Craig segurou a mão do garoto, gentilmente afastando-a da sua face, ele manteve a expressão calma, mas por dentro estava chocado.

— Eu... eu não sabia que você se sentia assim. — Craig declarou. — Aquele beijo... eu não...

— Eu sei... você não queria aquilo. — Thomas deu as costas novamente. — Sua reação positivamente foi correr atrás do Tweek [CUFUDIDO].

— Ele entendeu tudo errado... — Craig tentou, sua voz sumindo ao lembrar de Tweek correndo e caindo na neve, o olhar selvagem e lábios roxos de frio.

— Não! — Thomas quase gritou. — Não... Tweek foi o único que entendeu aquilo certo. Tweek... sempre Tweek... não tenho chance, certo? Mas, você o ama, ou não?

Thomas recebeu o silêncio como resposta outra vez, e então, ele também entendeu.

— Como eu pensei. — O loiro se afastou, caminhando lentamente, ele sussurrou. — Boa sorte, Craig. E seja feliz.

Craig ainda com o rosto franzido continuou seu caminho para casa, o crepúsculo já dava lugar à noite próximo ao horizonte, ele sabia que teria poucas horas com Tweek, mas pretendia usar esse tempo da melhor maneira possível.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chegar até a casa dos Tucker foi a parte fácil, mas agora, depois de três xícaras de café, fazia mais de uma hora que ele estava encarando Laura e Thomas Tucker, bônus para Ruby que sentara ao lado dele e comia bolachinhas recheadas como se fossem pipocas.

— Sra T. não precisa se incomodar... — Tweek disse timidamente colocando a xícara na mesinha ao lado de um pratinho de biscoitos. — Eu posso esperar o Craig no quarto dele...

— Está tudo bem. — A loira falou arrumando uma mecha loira do cabelo para trás. — Nós precisávamos falar com você.

Tweek apanhou novamente o seu café, seus dedos estremeceram, mas ele os apertou em torno da asa da xícara, Thomas o encarava com olhos azuis cinzentos frios, ele parecia sisudo, como se estivesse muito aborrecido com algo, Laura tinha a mesma aura austera, ela não parecia necessariamente indiferente, era mais como se estivesse sendo obrigada a lidar com um assunto muito aborrecido.

— Você e o Craig não estão namorando, estou certa? — Ela questionou, demorou tanto para começar a conversa, pois, parecia a Tweek que esperaram a chegada de Thomas.

Tweek olhou de um para o outro, ele sentiu as bochechas queimarem.

— N-Não... Não estamos, não senhora... — Tweek respondeu gaguejando, Laura Tucker era direta como seu filho e o olhar analítico que ela lançava a Tweek fazia ele se encolher.

A loira bufou, Ruby ao lado dela deu um risinho e Thomas suspirou entediado.

— Você sabe, garoto... Nosso filho é um pouco burro... — Ela começou largando a xícara de chá, as mãos pousaram no colo quando ela alisou a saia despreocupadamente.

— Ele é bem tapado. — Thomas declarou com voz grave, ele comeu um biscoito observando Tweek, depois voltou os olhos para a esposa. — Posso ir para o quarto, quero me deitar, minhas costas estão me matando, fiquei sentado a tarde toda...

— Cale a boca e escute, isso é importante. — Laura falou inabalável, sua atenção voltou para Tweek. — Estive pensando, e eu e o meu marido vamos passar o final de semana fora.

— Nós vamos? Mas tenho compromissos! — Thomas olhou para a esposa de repente, a postura autoritária dele sumiu instantaneamente, os olhos azuis cinzentos estavam arregalados em choque. — Você vai abandonar o garoto?

— Estou dando oportunidades. — A loira respondeu, ainda indiferente. — Falei com a sua mãe e ela me contou que você anda bem ocupado ultimamente, fazendo um grande negócio no seu quarto.

Tweek encarou a xícara, o café já estava frio, ao contrário de seu rosto que ardia, Laura voltou a conversar.

— Ruby me falou que você tem feito alguma coisa para o Craig.

Os olhos de Tweek inevitavelmente recaíram sobre Ruby, a ruiva-morango sorriu travessa.

— Karen escutou uma conversa do irmão dela com o carinha que ele fica. — A menina falou jogando biscoitinhos na boca.

— Ah... sobre isso... — Tweek começou, mas não tinha ideia de como terminar essa frase.

A voz de Laura se fez ouvir novamente.

— Então presumo que se sairmos de cena ficará mais fácil pra esse garoto alienado chegar às próprias conclusões.

— Não sei por que deixar ele sozinho ajudaria. — Ruby voltou a falar. — Craig foi burro o bastante para não pensar até agora, a solidão não vai fazer o Tico e o Teco dele conversarem.

Thomas se serviu mais um pouco de café e suspirou.

— Ainda acho que devíamos simplesmente dizer a ele que entre nas cuecas desse menino dos Tweak. — Ele declarou voltando a sua expressão rígida e falando como se Tweek não estivesse entre eles, o loiro parecia apavorado se segurando na xícara de café como se fosse uma taboa de salvação. — Craig é prático! E as coisas seriam mais simples, então eu poderia economizar meu dinheiro sem viajar.

— Fique quieto e não se meta. — Laura falou com desdém. — Não é como se você fosse tomar qualquer iniciativa, ou se esqueceu que fui eu quem o encurralou na Sala de Reuniões quando trabalhávamos juntos?

Apesar de Laura parecer soltar farpas pelos olhos, o homem coçou a cabeça calva e lançou um sorriso meigo a esposa, algo que Tweek jamais vira.

— Claro que não esqueci. — Thomas sussurrou encarando Laura com um sorriso brilhante, a loira deu um sorriso de canto e voltou para Tweek.

— Ruby vai ficar com meu cunhado, já combinamos com a minha sobrinha, então, o caminho vai ficar livre. — Laura apontou. — Faça o melhor que puder nesse tempo, e só apareça aqui de novo depois que for um namorado oficial, acredite ou não somos uma família tradicional, e não quero meu filho transando com alguém sem compromisso nenhum, ele não é nenhum vadio.

Tweek ergueu as mãos espalmadas na frente do corpo, seu coração batia acelerado.

— Sra. T., não precisa ir tão longe... eu não vou... nós não...

— Estaremos em Denver, não é tão longe. — Ela respondeu direta. — E usem lubrificante, se o Craig aparecer todo rasgado, eu arranco as suas bolas com as minhas mãos. Agora pode subir e esperar ele no quarto.

Atônito com o desfecho da conversa, Tweek largou a xícara na mesinha, apanhou a mochila da poltrona e correu escada acima.

Thomas se atirou para trás no sofá, afrouxando a gravata.

— DEIXE A PORTA ABERTA! — Ele gritou, Tweek parou nas escadas, olhou para os pés e voltou a subir os últimos degraus, Thomas olhou a esposa já com a gravata toda solta. — Isso é mesmo...

— É necessário.

Ruby foi a cozinha apanhar um suco, quando sentou-se no sofá novamente, a porta se abriu e Craig surgiu na frente deles, o moreno imediatamente viu a xícara extra em cima da mesinha, seus olhos dispararam para a escada.

— O que vocês estão fazendo? Cadê o Tweek? — A voz plana não entregava o quanto ele estava preocupado, sua mãe estava tão intrometida nos últimos dias. — Por que estão todos aqui?

Laura deu de ombros, seus olhos claros voltaram-se para a televisão que ela acabara de ligar.

— Estamos apreciando o meu filho gay que finalmente vai fazer as coisas oficiais com o cara que ele quer.

Os três Tuckers olharam para Craig, ele arregalou os olhos e jogou os olhos para as botas de neve de Tweek que estavam na porta.

— Eu não... não sei do que estão falando... — Ele disse lentamente, seu rosto corando como um tomate.

Laura apanhou o controle remoto e aumentou o volume da TV.

— Estou falando de Glee, e finalmente o meu personagem favorito vai agarrar o cara que ele quer, então suba pro seu quarto e faça algo útil, Craig.

Craig deu as costas e subiu as escadas praticamente correndo, ele cruzou a porta e fechou-a estrondosamente atrás de si, trancando.

— Hey, Craig.

Na beirada da cama, Tweek estava sentado com as mãos no colo, o rosto afogueado e fazendo exercícios de respiração.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A noite já havia caído a algum tempo, Butters sentia a umidade do tronco de uma árvore nas suas costas, ele havia tirado a jaqueta porque o calor se espalhou da boca de Kenny para todo o resto de seu corpo, deixando o pequeno Stotch ardendo, ele sentia trilhas de suor escorrerem entre suas omoplatas e seus joelhos fraquejaram quando um segundo orgasmo o arrebatou.

— Oh, Deus, Ken... como você... como é tão bom nisso?

O outro loiro ergueu os olhos azuis e encarou Butters, ele ainda pincelou a língua na ponta da ereção que não importava o que ele fazia, ela não cedia.

— O segredo está em você, Leo... — Ele respondeu beijando a cabeça rosada. — Você é tão delicioso...

Butters alisou o topo da cabeça loira brincando com os cabelos que eram mais ásperos que os dele, mas ainda tão loiros e selvagens...

Foi quando ele percebeu uma sombra atrás deles, a silhueta aumentou e uma luz brilhou no rosto de Butters quando uma lanterna foi apontada para eles.

— Eu posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui, Butters? — A voz tão conhecida soava totalmente revoltada. — Com as calças arriadas na beira da calçada? Você não tem senso de recato, rapaz? Está de castigo!

Kenny reconheceu a voz também, ele ajeitou a calça de Butters e ergueu-se de pé, cobrindo a frente do corpo de Butters com o seu.

— Leo não teve culpa... eu sou o único responsável! — Ele disse protetoramente. — Ele... ele é um anjo, eu o seduzi!

Steve lançou um olhar assassino para Kenny, ele deu um passo a frente ameaçadoramente, mesmo que sua estatura fosse um pouco só maior que a de Kenny.

— Não, papai! — Butters gritou por trás de Kenny. — Ken é meu namorado! Não faça nada com ele!

Foi possível ver o sorriso de escárnio de Steve Stotch mesmo no breu onde eles haviam se escondido.

— Então você vai ficar de castigo também! — Steve apontou o dedo no peito de Kenny. — Vamos, Butters, vamos levá-lo em casa, e vou colocar ele lá mesmo, de castigo!

— Não preciso que me levem em casa, posso ir sozinho.

Steve acenou para os garotos o seguirem, Butters puxou Kenny pela mão, ainda sentia os joelhos trêmulos depois dos dois orgasmos montados tão avassadolaramente minutos antes.

Kenny trocou um olhar com Butters, mas o pequeno loiro simplesmente acenou com a cabeça, eles caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos até chegarem a casa dos McCormicks, assim que bateram, Stuart abriu a porta erguendo as sobrancelhas quando seus olhos recaíram nos Stotch, pai e filho, alinhados, quase ignorando Kenny junto deles.

— MUIÉ, TRÁS MINHA ESPINGARDA! — Ele gritou para dentro de casa. — Parece que dois veados se perderam do rebanho.

— Corta essa, pai. — Kenny rodou os olhos puxando Butters pela mão. — Vem, Leo.

Ele cruzou a porta bem na hora que Carol e Karen apareceram na sala os encarando como se fossem fantasmas, os dois homens ainda se encaravam parados.

— Mas o quê... — Carol empurrou o marido. — Deixa as visitas entrarem seu inútil de merda.

Steve entrou ainda encarando ferozmente Stuart, ele sentou no sofá rasgado, em frente a Butters e Kenny, Carol correu logo atrás, sorrindo meigamente.

— Aceita algo para beber? — Ela ofereceu sorrindo, Kenny tinha um olhar de pânico encarando sua mãe. — Água quente, talvez? É a única coisa que tem aqui, não bebemos essas coisas chiques, como café.

— Não, obrigado, prefiro ir direto ao assunto! — Steve falou, Stuart parou de pé na frente dele com braços cruzados, mas os olhos de Steve estavam em Kenny. — Quanto você ganha por ano?

Os três McCormick presentes na sala encararam Kenny com olhos arregalados.

— Eu...

Butters rapidamente segurou a mão de Kenny na dele.

— Ken... não precisa disso! — O pequeno Stotch voltou os olhos para Steve. — Pai...

Steve ignorou totalmente a cena, ele tinha olhos cravados em Kenny, que devolvia o olhar sem medo.

— Olha aqui, se você quer namorar com o meu filho, vai precisar ganhar alguma coisa considerável, ou acha que os gostos dele são baratos? Sabe quanto ele gasta com produtos para o cabelo? O shampoo que ele usa é um produto da França.

— Pai, eu compro isso na sessão de Higiene do All Mart...

— Mas é Francês!

Stuart sentou-se ao lado de Steve e encarou-o por alguns momentos.

— Eles estão... namorando? — O McCormick mais velho perguntou, os olhos dele voltaram-se para Kenny. — Eu ouvi isso direito, guri?

— Sim, pai. — Kenny segurou a outra mão de Butters. — E não vou abrir mão disso, eu amo o Leo.

A mãe de Kenny praticamente saltou na frente dos meninos, olhando para Kenny horrorizada.

— Você não está forçando essa criança, não é, Kenneth? — Carol resolveu falar depois do seu momento de choque. — Quer dizer, olha para ele, parece um anjo de igreja... eu estou quase rezando para ele... um anjo, na minha casa... oh pai do céu... pode ser um bom presságio...

Steve bufou.

— Ora, este é meu filho, eu o conheço muito bem, Sra. McCormick. — O homem esticou os lábios, num sorriso lateral forçado. — Era mais fácil Butters ter forçado seu menino a alguma coisa.

— Não, não. — Stuart voltou a falar, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Obviamente Kenny puxou meu magnetismo viril, então entendo que esse menininho não resistiu a tanta masculinidade que corre nas nossas veias McCormick.

Stuart dobrou o braço fazendo uma pose enfadonha de halterofilista, seus olhos azuis caíram em Steve balançando as sobrancelhas, o Stotch mais velho limpou a garganta.

— Uh... Isso não importa! A questão é que acabei de pegar os dois fazendo algo muito não-cristão na beirada de uma calçada. — Ele jogou um olhar irritado para Stuart. — É melhor que tomemos conta desse namoro, sua família já é mal falada o bastante, McCormick, não quero saber dos outros falando do Butters por aí também!

— Oh, Santo Deus! — Carol disse com olhos esbugalhados. — O que vocês estavam pensando?

— Na verdade minha mente estava em branco enquanto o Kenny me chup...

— Você não engoliu nada, não é Kenneth? — A mulher voltou os olhos para seu filho. — Eu sei que você tem estado com fome, mas isso tem um gosto horrível!

— MÃE! — Kenny ergueu-se encarando os adultos um a um, graça a deus Karen tinha saído da sala. — O que estão fazendo? Sobre o que é esta conversa sem noção?

Steve afundou a sobrancelha, Butters puxou Kenny para que se sentasse.

— Não é sem noção, garoto! Se você quer namorar o meu filho, vai ser um namoro direito! — Os McCormicks encaravam Steve como se ele fosse um louco. — A começar pelo castigo que vão cumprir por estarem se expondo na rua!

— Hey, ninguém vai dar castigo pro meu guri! — Stuart se levantou também, encarando Steve. — Aqui debaixo do meu teto eu resolvo as coisas com porrada!

— Você não pode bater nas crianças, seu demente! — Carol voltou a falar. — Perderíamos a guarda deles de novo e não estou interessada, foi bom daquela vez porque me arranjaram algum emprego que costumam dar para mexicanos, mas agora estou contente em ter eles em casa para ajudarem nas tarefas e trazerem algum dinheiro de seus trabalhos de meio expediente!

Stuart fez cara de nojo e sentou-se outra vez.

— Castigo é coisa de criança, Kenny é um homem! — Ele falou contrariado, a mulher dele o encarava com as duas mãos na cintura. — Homens tem que arcar com as consequências de seus atos!

— Papai, Sr. S... por favor, pensem direito! — Kenny apelou, ele segurou a mão de Butters e olhou para os três adultos sentados na frente dele. — Eu e o Leo nos amamos... só queremos fazer um ao outro se sentir bem...

Todos ficaram em silêncio, até que Carol se levantou e apanhou o casaco na porta, Stuart se levantou confuso e foi atrás dela.

— Aonde você vai, mulher?

Carol apertou os lábios e ajeitou os cabelos vermelhos dentro do capuz do casaco puído.

— Sheila Broflovski montou um grupo de apoio para pais de crianças gays, então... é isso, vou buscar algum conselho decente. — Ela falou olhando rapidamente para os dois loiros sentados de mãos dadas no sofá. — Admito que não sei o que fazer, mas não gosto do fato de que eles estão namorando na rua gelada, já viram quanto custa um remédio pra tosse? Não quero meu Kenny exposto, e não tenho dinheiro pra comprar remédio pra tosse!

— Bem, eles sabiam o que estavam fazendo! — Steve declarou. — Precisam de punição.

— Punição por exporem seus sentimentos? Por serem adolescentes apaixonados? — Ela falou baixo. — Não sei... não sou muito esperta, mas minha intuição de mãe diz que vocês dois são uns bostas e que não estamos entendendo alguma coisa... então vou falar com alguém mais esperto que eu... Kenny, tome um banho, coma alguma coisa e vá dormir. E Steve... leve seu menino pra casa.

— E o que eu faço? — Stuart perguntou emburrado cruzando os braços.

— Termine de arrumar aquela garagem. — Ela respondeu. — E você Stotch... não castigue esse menino, ele já teve o bastante de humilhação.

— Na verdade eu estou bem! — Butters declarou brilhantemente.

Ela balançou a cabeça e saiu pela porta, Stuart se levantou e ligou a televisão, a reprise de algum jogo da NFL surgiu na tela.

— Sabe, ela tem razão. — Ele declarou derrotado. — Às vezes não fazer nada é um castigo. E também, to ocupado assistindo esse jogo!

— Bem, hum... vamos tentar o nosso melhor para não fazermos nada em público, Sr. S., eu e o Leo vamos nos comportar.

Butters sorriu e começou a falar.

— E se o senhor não se importa, Sr. McCormick... eu gostaria de levar o Kenny para sair no domingo. — Ele sentiu seu rosto corar, mesmo Kenny ao lado dele tinha as faces avermelhando quando o olhar dos dois pais corria de um para o outro, Butters se apressou em dizer. — Eu mesmo vou pagar tudo com o dinheiro que ganhei vendendo ímãs de geladeira, então não vou precisar de nenhum adiantamento de mesada, papai.

— Bem, façam o que quiserem.

Kenny puxou Butters pela mão.

— Leo, vem comigo. — Ele chamou, Butters lançou um olhar desconfiado para Kenny. — Preciso te entregar as minhas anotações para aquele trabalho de matemática, lembra?

— Ah! — O rosto de Butters se iluminou. — Sim, okay.

Os dois pais trocaram um olhar, Stuart enfiou a mão por baixo do sofá e puxou uma latinha de cerveja.

— Quer uma? — Ele ofereceu esticando a bebida para Steve.

— Marca importada?

— Olha em volta. — Stuart disse sarcasticamente. —Acha que eu posso comprar álcool importado? Isso é igual mijo de cavalo, mas é mais barata que água e deixa mais bêbado que whisky!

Steve deu um sorriso amarelo e rejeitou a oferta, Stuart encolheu os ombros e bebeu numa tacada só tudo, em seguida amassou a lata e atirou de volta embaixo do sofá.

Kenny puxou Butters para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta empurrando o outro loiro contra a madeira, dos lábios às pontas dos pés ele se colou a Butters, e sua língua explorou a boca do outro por alguns momentos, quando se soltaram Butters olhava para a cama cobiçando, Kenny mesmo se sentia corado e trêmulo quando uma batida na porta fez o loiro pular.

— Vamos, Butters! — A voz de Steve soou direto do outro lado da madeira, Butters apertou os olhos decepcionado. — Pegue o que precisa pegar e vamos embora! Sua mãe está esperando!

— Estou indo, papai! — Ele respondeu apertando a ereção crescente de Kenny, em seguida puxou o casaco, esticando de forma a cobrir o volume na própria virilha. — Já peguei o que eu queria!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alguns dias depois, era uma tarde de quarta-feira quando Tweek foi abordado por Red em seu trabalho, ele estava distraído limpando uma mesa quando a ruiva praticamente se materializou na frente dele.

— Okay, Tweek, tive muita paciência até agora, já abordei o cuzão do meu primo, mas as únicas informações que tive foram de meninas do fundamental. — Ela batia o pé no chão e tinha as duas mãos na cintura, o olhar enviava adagas a Tweek.

— Do que está falando, Red...? — O loiro falou empurrando o pano de limpeza para dentro do bolso frontal do avental.

Ela deu dois passos à frente e espetou uma unha vermelha bem-feita no peito de Tweek.

— Estou falando de você e do meu primo babaca. — Ela falou simplesmente. — Minha tia falou comigo para deixar a Ruby lá em casa na sexta-feira, e tenho informações de fontes seguras que você tem algo em mente, então, vai entrar nas cuecas do meu priminho ou não?

Tweek olhou para os dois lados freneticamente, ele puxou a ruiva para um canto onde não pudessem ser vistos pela vitrine da cafeteria e encarou os olhos verdes cinzentos dela.

— Não posso dizer nada... sobre isso. — Ele falou desviando do olhar analítico e frio dela.

— Por que está sussurrando? — Ela cruzou os braços em frente ao peito. — Estou oferecendo ajuda, porque sei bem que meu primo é um palerma.

Tweek pensou um pouco, a garota continuava o encarando desafiadoramente, ele mordeu os lábios um momento antes de falar.

— Preciso de ajuda para tirar o Craig de casa.

A menina franziu a sobrancelha, ela pensou velozmente, obviamente enrolar Craig era uma das piores coisas a se fazer.

— Okay... isso é arriscado... mas acredito que posso distrair ele por algum tempo. — Ela disse. — No entanto, você sabe quem pode ser tão criativo a ponto de enfiar os outros em aventuras loucas, e pode ganhar mais tempo do que eu...?

Tweek acenou com a cabeça, ele suava frio com a ideia, Red falou o que tinha em mente para ele, e os dois se despediram, ela correu para casa para achar o que precisaria neste plano que não tinha certeza do resultado, no caminho apanhou o celular e discou.

— Kev... — Ela chamou agradavelmente. — Preciso da sua ajuda em uma coisinha, _babe_...

Assim sendo, na manhã do dia seguinte, uma quinta-feira, Kyle e Stan estavam sentados lado a lado, encarando Tweek que andava de um lado para o outro na Sala do Clube de Artes, a reunião acabara de acontecer e Tweek aproveitou que Craig tinha um compromisso em casa para poder conversar com Stan e Kyle sobre algo que o estava enlouquecendo.

— Cara, não sei qual é o problema. — Kyle começou, ele jogou um olhar para Stan e voltou a encarar Tweek. — Butters disse que você tem tudo sob controle.

Tweek caminhou até a janela e observou o lado de fora do pátio, ainda estava claro, mas em breve anoiteceria, ele tivera dias loucos e maravilhosos com Craig, estiveram mais juntos do que nunca, e na tarde de terça-feira Craig até mesmo o levou para uma pequena Exposição de Roedores — e Tweek não poderia deixar Craig saber, mas ele amou as chinchilas — porém, de alguma forma o loiro acreditava que Craig estava na verdade tentando fugir dele.

E isso ficou especialmente claro quando eles estavam passeando entre os estandes de porquinhos-da-índia, Tweek viu o momento exato em que Craig desviou o olhar após Tweek estar muito maravilhado o observando interagir com os animais... o caminho de volta para casa também fora excepcionalmente desconfortável com Craig não olhando no rosto de Tweek enquanto conversavam... por quase três malditas horas!

— Você já pensou em tudo, não é? — Stan questionou interrompendo o fluxo de pensamentos de Tweek, tentando ser prático o moreno apontou para o canto da sala. — Tweek, seja racional, você não vai estar no comando, foi só uma colaboração.

O loiro sentou-se finalmente, Kyle quase agradeceu em voz alta.

— Eu sei! — Tweek respondeu, parecia desesperado. — Jimmy me falou que tudo vai dar certo, ele é quem está na liderança!

Kyle e Stan novamente trocaram um olhar.

— Assim sendo... — Começou Kyle calmamente, com medo que Tweek se erguesse da cadeira e recomeçasse a maratona circular pela sala. — Você não tem com o que se preocupar! Viu? Jimmy cuida de tudo!

O ruivo tinha um sorriso animador e forçado pregado no rosto, e Tweek nem mesmo olhou para ele.

— Mas... se algo der errado nem vou estar lá para responder pelos meus erros de direção! — Tweek respondeu. — Não sei se vou poder estar nessa exposição o tempo inteiro!

O loiro voltou a caminhar em círculos pela sala, para desespero de Kyle.

— Okay, okay... olha só, que tal isso... — Stan disse ao ver a expressão de desespero de Kyle, eles estavam ali há cerca de meia hora e nada de conseguir acalmar Tweek. — Jimmy, ou qualquer outro membro da Classe Especial entra em contato com você se algo for necessário? Hum? É uma boa ideia, não é?

Tweek empurrou os cabelos espetados para trás depois puxou um punhado deles.

— Não sei, cara... se pelo menos eu pudesse... ARGH!!!

Kyle girou os olhos e antes que Stan pudesse alcançar sua mão, o ruivo se levantou da cadeira, de onde estivera assistindo a nova explosão de ansiedade de Tweek, e se dirigiu até o loiro com passos firmes, ele colocou as duas mãos nos ombros de Tweek e encarou os olhos avelãs arregalados.

— O seu problema não é a Exposição de Halloween da Classe Especial, estou certo? — Ele empurrou Tweek pelo ombro e o fez sentar na cadeira ao lado de Stan, o moreno parecia um pouco preocupado com o súbito silêncio de Tweek. — Fale qual é o problema de verdade e vamos pensar em algo, se não for assim, não entendo porque chamou eu e o Stan aqui, cara.

Tweek observou os dedos cruzados e deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo, ele suspirou.

— Eu estou preocupado com a Exposição da Classe Especial! — Tweek declarou alto e claro.

Kyle acenou com a cabeça e ergueu a sobrancelha, Stan limpou a garganta e observou Tweek.

— E... tem mais alguma coisa... que está sendo difícil de lidar essa semana, cara? — O moreno tentou, devagar, pronunciando lentamente cada palavra, os olhos de Tweek focaram nos dele. — Tem algo... em específico que possamos te ajudar?

Tweek suspirou com o rosto afundado entre os dedos, ele ergueu a cabeça apenas o suficiente para que sua voz soasse claramente.

— Na verdade, chamei vocês aqui porque Token e Clyde estão com as meninas. Jimmy me garantiu que ele vai cuidar da Exposição da Classe Especial, estou inseguro sobre os resultados, porque não sei se conseguimos fazer todos encontrarem a arte dentro deles, é complicado... — Tweek voltou a caminhar, e Kyle gemeu ocupando o lugar abandonado pelo loiro, que continuava falando. — E... bem... tem uma coisa que preciso fazer nesse final de semana e não queria que fosse desse jeito... apressado.

— Cara, se está falando do lance com o Craig... Você parecia ter tudo sob controle também. — Stan falou. — E quanto antes resolver, melhor.

— Oh Jesus, Kenny contou pra vocês? — Tweek perguntou. — Ou o Butters?

— Não falamos com Kenny direito há alguns dias. — Kyle respondeu. — Ele e o Butters estão o tempo inteiro desaparecidos, nos treinos Butters está ótimo, nunca esteve melhor, na verdade... — O ruivo aprofundou as sobrancelhas. — ...não consigo falar com ele sobre qualquer outra coisa que não seja tática para algum bloqueio ou uma jogada formidável para o jogo de sábado.

— Assim sendo, não, ninguém contou nada, mas tem algo entre vocês, tem algo rolando, eu percebi claramente naquele dia que vocês estavam no Ginásio e eu e o Kyle entramos lá...

— Kyle estava atacando você, sejamos sinceros. — Tweek destacou.

— Bem, que seja! — Kyle respondeu corando. — Pelo amor de Abraão, todo mundo sabe que rola algo entre vocês dois, a dúvida é: Quando vai rolar pra valer?

Tweek deixou os ombros cair.

— Tem que ser nesse fim de semana!

Kyle girou os olhos, ele observou a luz escasseando na rua e decidiu que já haviam gastado um monte de seu tempo com a paranoia de Tweek, por mais que ele gostasse do cara, tinha que admitir que preferia estar sozinho com Stan... preferencialmente no quarto de um deles... com poucas roupas... talvez nenhuma roupa... sim, nenhuma roupa e a pele de Stan exposta para seus lábios...

— ...yle... Kyle?! — Stan chamou. — Cara, está ouvindo?

O ruivo balançou a cabeça.

— O quê? Desculpe, me distraí pensando em como um negócio que está _óbvio_ precisa acontecer... sinceramente, vocês dão um nó na minha cabeça... estão _sempre_ juntos, mas _não estão_ juntos? Isso é loucura!

— Desculpe. — Tweek disse sarcasticamente. — Aprendi com os melhores.

Stan corou sob o olhar entediado de Tweek, mas ele voltou a falar, observando Kyle.

— Tweek, você precisa de mim e do Kyle para alguma coisa?

O loiro girou os olhos, já estava indeciso se esses dois eram a melhor opção, obviamente eles tinham boa vontade, mas...

— Certo. — O loiro falou amassando os cabelos espetados. — Preciso que alguém distraia o Craig...

— Okay, cara, é difícil, mas já fizemos isso uma vez. — Kyle apontou, mas Tweek ergueu a mão na frente dele com intensão de calar o ruivo.

— ...fora da casa dele... por algumas horas... — Tweek falou devagar, a sobrancelha de Kyle ia subindo em descrença. — Eu... preciso entrar no quarto dele...

— Cara... — Kyle murmurou, ele olhou para Stan que estava com a sobrancelha franzida, pensando.

Tweek passou as palmas das mãos nas calças jeans, já estava suado pelo nervosismo, não acreditava que precisaria de tanta gente nessa loucura, primeiro Kenny, depois pedira conselho a Bebe, em seguida pedira ajuda de Butters, Token e Clyde estavam fazendo o controle de danos, os pais de Craig se voluntariaram, Red e Kevin, e a lista só crescia...

— Você precisa manter o Craig por algumas horas fora de casa, e também precisa entrar lá e esperar ele? — Stan pensou em voz alta, era a vez dele de caminhar. — Cara, o que você vai fazer no quarto do Craig?

— Você andou demais com o Kenny e o Butters, cara... talvez o Craig não queira uma abordagem tão... hardcore... — Kyle salientou. — E também, tem a irmãzinha dele... Tweek, eu entendo que você esteja desesperado, mas não exponha aquela criança a...

— Ruby vai estar na casa da Red. — Tweek respondeu rapidamente. — Vejam bem, eu só preciso de uma hora, no máximo, depois alguém mande o Craig lá... não sei, vocês são os que tem os planos mais loucos... quer dizer, eu poderia pedir para o Cartman, mas...

— Não, está tudo bem, vamos dar um jeito... acho que podemos pensar em algo...

Kyle disse, ele pôs de lado suas dúvidas e puxou Stan pela mão, o sorriso de alívio no rosto de Tweek só fazia o ruivo se sentir mais culpado por não ter ideia de como faria aquilo.


	25. Astro Principal

## Capítulo 25 - Astro Principal

O Hummer dele estacionou silenciosamente, em uma olhada rápida no estacionamento coberto de uma camada fina de neve e sabia que estava sozinho, era cedo ainda de qualquer forma, mas ele não era como os perdedores que vinham para a escola caminhando, ou pior, naquele ônibus guiado pelo mesmo motorista Matusalém da pré-escola... não mesmo, sua mãe lhe presenteara com um carro novinho em folha no dia do seu aniversário de 16 anos, e assim, ele passou a ser um homem 100% independente.

Uma batida no vidro da porta o alertou, ele olhou para o lado sorrindo, enquanto soltava o cinto de segurança e aumentava o aquecimento do carro, pressionou um botão e a porta foi liberada.

— Não posso ficar muito tempo, você sabe que temos Reunião do Clube em meia hora.

— Quarenta minutos, ô. — Ele respondeu desdenhoso.

Ela tinha a mania de sempre reclamar de estarem juntos, como se fosse um imenso sacrifício ao qual ela se oferecia eventualmente, mas ele poderia tolerar isso, porque geralmente era muito generoso com aqueles que o adoravam, mesmo que esses não fossem capazes de admitir.

Assim como ela.

Ele esticou a mão para segurar os dedos enluvados que ela mantinha sobre o colo e recebeu um olhar irritado de volta, mas as bochechas macias já coravam por causa do calor do carro, ou talvez por causa da presença estritamente masculina dele, quem sabe?

— Cartman, não estou aqui para isso. — A voz saiu suave, um pouco relutante, ele conhecia muito bem as nuances das mudanças de tons de voz dela.

— Não, você está aqui para me usar para ter orgasmos, é claro. — Ele atirou de volta, calmo também, mas sua própria voz soava colorida de escárnio.

Os olhos violetas se voltaram para ele, rápidos, brilhantes, arrependidos e ele sorriu por dentro.

— Você sabe que não é isso... é só... é complicado...

Ele bufou, esticando os dedos sobre as coxas secando o suor que começara levemente, o cheiro de lavanda dela o inebriava.

— Não é complicado, você que gosta de complicar as coisas, caralho! — Ele socou o volante, estava sentindo aquela dor filha da puta que sempre acabava experimentando ao lado dela. — Não precisamos nos esconder mais!

Há tempos estavam nesse dilema, o primeiro beijo aconteceu ainda na infância, anos depois ela confessara a ele que fora o primeiro beijo de língua que ela dera em alguém — os beijos trocados com seu então namorado, Stan, eram apenas selinhos comportados —, mas com Cartman foi necessário enfiar a língua dentro da garganta dele, para ter certeza que ele pertenceria a ela.

Depois desse episódio os dois tentaram fingir que nada acontecera, por anos ela namorou com Stan, largou dele e ficou com Gregory em uma das férias de verão, mais tarde entre idas e vindas com Stan, ela ficara com Token, e Cartman não podia esconder o quanto estava triste na época, não que fosse admitir para ela.

Naquele tempo a sorte que teve foi que Stan e Butters deram tanto trabalho para os colegas, especialmente para Kyle que era um intrometido bancando o bom samaritano judeu, que ninguém deu falta de Cartman que ficou em casa alegando uma virose asiática.

Porém, de fato o relacionamento deles mudou com o final do Fundamental, na formatura ele presenciou quando ela gritava para Stan, um término cabal no meio do Baile de Formatura, enquanto todos se apenavam do moreno que chorava, ela saiu pisando firme e Cartman fingiu atender a ordem do judeu que o mandou segui-la, enquanto o ruivo levava o emo chorão para casa.

Naquela noite, Wendy estava frágil e deprimida, embora cobrisse isso muito bem com raiva, e Cartman verdadeiramente se apiedou dela, ele a levou para sua casa e, antes dela desmaiar exausta, o puxou para um beijo.

Os lábios de Wendy colaram-se aos dele quando o beijou na boca, atônito ele sentiu os braços dela se enrolando em seu pescoço, o corpo se arqueando, embora a boca se entreabrisse, quente e ansiosa, excitado pelo corpo dela colado ao dele, Cartman tornara o beijo mais profundo do que poderia supor que ela permitiria, a língua dele moveu-se rápida dentro dos lábios dela, aproveitando o que poderia ser tão único quanto milagroso.

Foi um vislumbre da beleza, da luxúria, tão intensos que isso o deixou abalado. E assim como começou, o beijo se desvaneceu quando ela desconectou os lábios, recuou e virou-se de costas para ele.

Ainda com o gosto doce dela nos lábios, Cartman a cobriu com um edredom e a pôs para dormir na própria cama, a assistiu a noite toda, ainda com o vestido de baile lilás e a maquiagem que a fizeram parecer uma boneca de porcelana, deitada e enfeitando a cama dele.

Na manhã seguinte, Wendy despertou confusa, ela o acordou com gritos e acusações, ele simplesmente jogou um casaco do armário para ela e ordenou que o seguisse para o carro, levou-a para casa e nunca mais falaram disso.

A noite e o beijo, ficaram tão esquecidos quanto o casaco dele que ela vestiu e até hoje não devolvera.

— Não é sobre nos escondermos... — Ela murmurou. — Só não estou pronta para... isso.

A mão dela apontava de um para o outro, Cartman balançou a cabeça.

— Uma porra que não está! — Ele falou entredentes. — Não vou ser o seu segredo sujo, Wendy. Nem fodendo.

Ela jogou os dedos através dos cabelos e na mesma hora ele sentiu vontade de juntar a sua mão nas mechas escuras e puxá-la para um beijo, mas gostava quando ela era a única que implorava por ele.

Sim, se ela implorar, ele vence.

— Não é sobre você, Cartman. Simplesmente não estou pronta para um relacionamento sério. — Ela apontou, ele reconheceu a seriedade dela nos olhos violetas brilhantes. — Tem muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, as aulas, os clubes e as outras atividades extracurriculares, as notas que precisamos acumular para a faculdade...

Ele apertou os olhos, mesmo que soubesse que de certa forma ela tinha razão, ainda doía ouvir.

— Por que os gays conseguem fazer isso e nós não, porra? — Ele expressou, tentando fazer a voz irritada ser mais reconhecível do que sua dor. — Vamos estudar juntos como estamos fazendo, eu não te ensinei Física, e você não me ajudou com aquela tarefa sobre Shakespeare? Podemos fazer isso funcionar!

— Não funciona se nós dois não conseguirmos manter o foco... — Ela pegou a mão dele pela primeira vez. — Você sabe que não conseguimos ficar muito tempo focados nos estudos... nós sempre...

Talvez ele tenha deixado seu desespero visível pois viu alguma compaixão nos olhos dela, e não era o que ele queria.

— Eu sou muito irresistível, não posso condenar você por não se controlar. — Ele disse em uma bravata, foi fraco, ele mesmo poderia admitir isso.

— Você é uma distração para mim, Cartman, não é isso que eu preciso agora... — Ela mordeu os lábios e ele sentiu o membro latejar e a boca encher de água.

— Okay, foda-se, cadela. — Ele cuspiu. — Você não reclamou da distração na noite antes do Evento em North Park.

Os olhos violetas brilharam perigosamente e ele ficou aliviado em ver que as bochechas dela coraram também.

— Eu estava estressada! — Ela destacou. — Precisava de algo para relaxar!

— Sim, claro que sim, e os quatro orgasmos que eu te dei foram bem relaxantes! — Ele acusou, mas sua voz já saía fraca.

Wendy se moveu desconfortavelmente, espremendo as coxas, roçando uma na outra suavemente, ele reconhecia os sinais.

— Eu deixei de ir no jogo de Futebol dos meus amigos para estar com você. — Cartman disse, não queria, mas era necessário jogar pesado com esta garota. — Se nós não vamos mais nos ver, então não vamos mais fazer _isso_.

Ele encarou as coxas dela se esfregando, e viu quando os lábios rosados estremeceram, mas segurou o rosto estoico, recusando-se a deixar transparecer seus sentimentos, não queria entregar suas verdadeiras emoções para ela em uma bandeja ornamentada.

— Eric... — Ela jogou um olhar para ele, mas ele virou o rosto. — Nós não precisamos ter um compromisso efetivo... podemos continuar como estava...

— Estou falando sério, Wendy. — Ele voltou a dizer. — Não vou viver em um mundo invertido que os relacionamentos gays são esfregados na cara dos outros e os relacionamentos hétero precisam se esconder!

Ela bufou, o olhar mudou totalmente e Cartman sabia que a deixara furiosa.

Bem, _não era uma novidade_.

— Não é sobre a orientação do nosso relacionamento! — Ela destacou. — É sobre você ser... **você**!

O peito dele afundou, algo o atingiu em algum lugar e doeu, mas em seu rosto brilhou um sorriso de escárnio.

— Sim, eu sou **eu** , é isso que faz você ter medo! — Ele ressaltou. — Você tem medo de dizer que gosta de mim, tem vergonha de assumir que eu sei te fazer bem.

Ela apertou os lábios e o fuzilou com o olhar.

— Você não é capaz de admitir que você pode ser uma pessoa melhor... — Ela o puxou rente ao seu rosto perfumado. — ... que **_eu_** faço você uma pessoa melhor do que um manipulador narcisista!

Ela se inclinou levemente, os olhos violetas brilharam perigosamente, e Cartman fechou seus próprios olhos, o coração acelerando, esperando o beijo que sempre vinha depois desse olhar.

Mas Wendy o largou e saiu pela porta, quando ele abriu os olhos a figura dela se afastava no estacionamento, em direção a entrada frontal da escola.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyle acordou naquela manhã sentindo-se zonzo, ele e Stan trocaram mensagens até as três da madrugada pelo celular, faziam isso antes de serem namorados, mas agora com a nova relação borbulhando ardentemente, a coisa tomara uma proporção incontrolável.

O ruivo pousou os pés no chão e sonolento apanhou o celular e enviou uma mensagem para Stan o acordando, alguns segundos se passaram e a resposta chegou, Kyle sorriu para o celular e puxou uma muda de roupa que já deixara vista de antemão, tinha aderido esta nova tática para poder dormir alguns minutos a mais, noite passada ele só lembra de ter desmaiado depois de desligar o celular, o que só ocorreu depois de dois orgasmos absurdos...

Stan e ele estavam tão viciados em sexo pelo telefone que era vergonhoso admitir que só conseguia dormir pesadamente após um considerável clímax, Stan ainda era mais exigente, não aceitando conversa por mensagens, o moreno exigia ouvir a voz do ruivo, provavelmente Stan sabia o que sua própria voz fazia com Kyle.

Sorrindo Kyle desceu as escadas em direção a cozinha, foi recebido por sua mãe que servia um prato panquecas para Ike, todos na cozinha ergueram os olhos e observavam o ruivo.

— Bom dia, _bubbie._.. — Sheila falou colocando um prato com torradas na frente do ruivo. — Você está dormindo pouco, Kyle! Parece tão abatido, precisa descansar mais!

— É sexta-feira, mah... a semana foi muito árdua pra mim... — Respondeu manhoso, quando Sheila apertou os olhos para ele, o ruivo sorriu um pouco e a abraçou. — Prometo que vou descansar direitinho...

Kyle beijou levemente os cabelos ruivos de sua mãe, Gerald rodou os olhos e baixou o jornal que segurava.

— O garoto tem jogo neste sábado, Sheila, é normal que se esgote treinando. — Ele declarou, seus olhos apontaram para Kyle. — Você vai trazer Stan mais tarde?

Kyle mastigou a torrada e engoliu, em seguida roubou um pedaço de panqueca do irmão.

— Sim, é sexta-feira. — Ele respondeu ficando um pouco tenso. — Já tenho tudo organizado no meu quarto.

— Aham. E o que os dois pretendem fazer? — Sheila ergueu uma sobrancelha desafiando seu filho a dizer qualquer coisa que ela reprovasse.

— Bem, vamos tentar relaxar e assistir Netflix... — Kyle falou corando, ele sabia que sua mãe lembrava de toda a conversa e as estatísticas que ele apontou sobre “relações sexuais em casa”. — ...mas vamos dormir cedo porque tenho jogo amanhã.

Os braços da ruiva caíram rente ao corpo quando ela deixou um sorriso de alívio escapar.

— Faça isso, _bubbie_ , aposto que Stan está tão cansado quanto você, e adolescentes precisam descansar para poderem crescer saudáveis. — A ruiva sugeriu tocando distraidamente o brinco de esmeralda que brilhava.

Kyle acenou com a cabeça e apanhou uma pera na fruteira, ele enfiou a fruta na mochila e correu para o lavado para escovar os dentes.

Na casa dos Marsh a conversa era diferente, Stan encarava incrédulo seu pai, os lábios do moreno estavam separados em total choque e ele procurou pelas palavras certas para usar, mas ainda não podia escolher.

— Pai... você não precisava fazer isso. — O moreno espalmou a mão no rosto corado. — Eu mesmo posso cuidar disso.

Randy parecia um pouco ofendido, mas lidava com a situação como se Stan fosse apenas uma criança ingênua.

— Olha, meu filho, eu pesquisei, entende? Pedi ajuda a alguns amigos meus que entendem desse negócio... sabe? — Ele baixou a voz e fez sinal para Stan se aproximar. — Sexo anal, e essa coisa toda sobre a vida gay e pintos com pintos.

— Pai, por favor?! — Stan gemeu sussurrando, sua mãe estava distraída tomando café e lendo algo no celular, isso aliviou um pouco a situação constrangedora. — Eu mesmo posso comprar isso.

Randy fez uma careta, ele empurrou a caixa de preservativos sobre a mesa em direção ao filho, o homem comprara alguns itens durante a semana acreditando que Stan ficaria grato, mas tudo o que ele estava recebendo era um par de olhos arregalados e incrédulos, como se ele acabasse de abater uma vitela bem no meio da cozinha e estivesse se refestelando com a carne sangrenta.

_“Por que os filhos não sabem apreciar a boa vontade e amor dos pais?”_ — Ele pensou.

— Olha, só quero ajudar, filho. — Randy falou esfregando o rosto, ele se aproximou de Stan cochichando. — Li que esses preservativos são mais resistentes e ultrassensíveis, e esse lubrificante é extremamente escorregadio específico para sexo anal.

Stan olhou para os itens apavorado, mas quando seus olhos encontraram os do pai, ele não conseguiu rejeitar os presentes anormais, de qualquer forma, era melhor se livrar do constrangimento logo de uma vez, seu pai não desistia fácil.

— Ah... okay, obrigado, pai, coloque no meu quarto, tá bom? — Ele falou também sussurrando rezando que sua mãe estivesse entretida demais em sua leitura no celular. — Preciso ir, Kyle está me esperando.

— Vou colocar no seu quarto. — Randy respondeu alegremente apanhando os itens pronto para subir as escadas. — Você vai voltar em casa antes de ir para a casa dos Broflovski, né?

— Hm... sim, vou. — Ele se apressou em pegar uma banana, deixando a casca no lixo orgânico antes de sair. — Vejo você depois, pai... e, uh, obrigado.

Randy ficou desconcertado por um momento, em seguida suas faces coraram e ele sorriu como criança.

— Tudo bem, meu filho, aliás, precisamos conversar sobre a dieta... eu li umas coisas... um pouco preocupantes... você já ouviu falar de _chuca_?

Stan gemeu internamente já vestindo sua jaqueta.

— Preciso ir, pai, depois conversamos. — “Ou nunca” ele pensou saindo pela porta, e terminando de comer a banana.

Quando saiu na porta, Kyle já estava lá, o ruivo vestia uma jaqueta com estampa militar, os cachos vermelhos estavam guardados debaixo de uma ushanka preta, hoje a calça jeans larga dera lugar a algo mais justo que modelava as coxas.

— Cara, estamos em cima da hora! O que houve? — O ruivo perguntou se aproximando, Stan sacudiu a cabeça, seus olhos desviaram das coxas do namorado e encontraram os orbes verdes, o ruivo tinha um beicinho sorridente. — Pensei que eu mesmo ia ter que entrar lá para te apanhar, Stan.

— Não, por favor, não, cara... meu pai... — Stan começou se afastando da casa através da calçada nevada. — Ele está cada vez mais fora de controle...

— Bem, minha mãe também fez várias perguntas... — Kyle começou tentando animar Stan.

— Não! Você não está entendendo, meu pai comprou uma coleção de camisinhas... — Ele disse desesperado, tentando manter o tom de voz quase sussurrado, o ruivo por sua vez abriu um sorriso cada vez maior enquanto sua sobrancelha esquerda subia. —... estou falando sério, Kyle!

O outro rodou os braços em torno da barriga para rir.

— HAHAHAHAHA!!! Como é que seu pai consegue sempre surpreender!

Enquanto Kyle dava risadas, Stan aproveitou a distração dele para morder-lhe o pescoço, pego de surpresa o ruivo se contorceu, Stan conseguiu apanhá-lo e rodeá-lo com seus braços, beijando-o intensamente, os peitos pressionados e as respirações misturadas.

— S-Stan... estamos no meio da rua...

— Foda-se...

O beijo continuou, eles esqueceram absolutamente que estavam quase atrasados, quando finalmente uma voz os acordou do transe.

— Boooom dia...! — Debochado, Kenny pendurou-se no pescoço de Kyle, enquanto Butters ao seu lado sorria para eles. — Como melhor amigo dos dois, devo avisar que há pais distribuindo castigo se encontram vocês se pegando no meio da rua...

— Era... era só um beijo! — Kyle respondeu empurrando Stan para trás dele.

Kenny esticou os lábios em um sorriso lento, seus olhos azuis desceram devagar e apontaram bem na virilha de Kyle.

— Um beijo animado pra caralho. — O loiro riu, e foi a vez de Stan puxar Kyle para trás de si, Kenny esticou os braços para cima em sinal de rendição. — Aliás, parece um bom equipamento isso aí, hein, Kyle... quem diria, além de um traseiro lindo você tem um...

— Kenny! Estamos atrasados! — Stan lembrou como se fosse um aviso de incêndio, ele puxou Kyle pela mão dando as costas para Kenny. — E ainda tem todo aquele trabalhão com os caras da Gang do Craig.

— Ugh, alguém por favor me diga por que diabos eu concordei com isso? — Kyle questionou puxando a ushanka que Stan tinha bagunçado durante o beijo.

— Porque você é um amigo legal e queria ajudar o Tweek. — Butters respondeu pegando a mão gelada de Kenny na sua.

Kyle ergueu a sobrancelha, ele se virou para responder, mas não encontrava as palavras.

— Na verdade é porque ninguém mais aguenta a cara de inveja do Craig quando vê tanta gente namorando em torno dele. — Kenny atirou. — Sério, se esse cara não transar ele vai se consumir de inveja.

Stan, no entanto, sabia o motivo para estarem envolvidos nisso.

— Na verdade, somos todos sádicos.

— Conviver com o Cartman faz isso com você. — Kyle determinou, então voltou os olhos para os dois loiros. — Agora, o que vocês estão fazendo tão cedo na escola, vocês não têm nenhuma reunião de clube hoje.

Kenny e Butters sorriram levemente, Stan estava começando a se preocupar com o quanto ambos vinham espelhando as mesmas reações.

— Na verdade viemos mais cedo para usar a biblioteca. — Kenny mudou seu sorriso simples para algo mais libidinoso, seus olhos cerúleos brilharam perigosamente. — E não, Kyle, não vamos fazer nada indecoroso, realmente preciso terminar o trabalho de História.

Obviamente, Kyle não acreditava muito nisso, mas Butters parecia muito confiante de que funcionaria.

Quando chegaram na escola, Wendy já estava lá, Rebecca e David chegaram logo depois, outros membros se juntaram e Kyle pôde dar início, era uma reunião para completar os assuntos pendentes da reunião anterior na quarta-feira, e Kyle queria rever com seus colegas os pontos que eles perderam no último evento de Debates, um evento nacional aconteceria na Geórgia e ele queria ter certeza de enviar pelo menos seus três melhores debatedores.

Pela primeira vez, Cartman não estava lá tendo seus debates acalorados com Wendy, e isso deixou Kyle totalmente intrigado.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naquela sexta-feira, Tweek se encontrou com uma absurda calma, ele achou que tão perto de fazer o que _tinha que fazer_ o deixaria apavorado, ansioso e, inevitavelmente inseguro, mas não foi assim... na verdade a certeza de que tinha feito tudo o que podia dava ao loiro uma estranha sensação de paz.

— Hey, Tweek... Red conversou comigo ontem e já combinei com os caras... — Kevin o encontrou na entrada da sala de aula, como apenas os dois tinham o primeiro período juntos, era um momento seguro para abordar o assunto. — Acho que poderemos distrair o cara por algum tempo...

Tweek sorriu agradecido, Kevin jogou o cachecol vermelho para trás e caminhou até seu lugar, de qualquer forma, Tweek sabia que precisaria ser muito discreto, ele puxou o celular e enviou uma mensagem rapidamente.

O horário do almoço chegou muito depressa, Tweek tinha a desesperada impressão que ainda que ele se sentisse tranquilo, o dia parecia um borrão, a aula de História passou em um piscar de olhos, mesmo que Kenny tivesse ido à frente da turma e lido seu relatório, obviamente feito às pressas, uma pequena pontada de culpa surgiu no peito de Tweek em pensar que talvez Kenny tenha renunciado sua tarefa de aula para ajudá-lo.

— Tweek. — A voz arrastada de Craig interrompeu os pensamentos do loiro, ele estava quase no refeitório quando encontrou o moreno. — Eu posso pegar algo pra nós, quer comer lá fora, ou no ginásio, ou...

— Não, tudo bem, Craig, vamos comer com os caras. — O loiro falou, assim que seus olhos pousaram em Craig ele notou o desânimo do moreno.

Porém, Craig nada falou, foi apenas um vislumbre de abatimento que o moreno rapidamente cobriu com apatia, ele simplesmente acenou com a cabeça e liderou o caminho para o refeitório.

Assim que chegaram lá viram a Gang lanchando todos juntos, Craig franziu um pouco a sobrancelha ao notar Kevin entre eles, era uma mudança não ver o garoto pendurado em sua prima.

Mas, o moreno desviou-se desse pensamento assim que viu Kenny se juntar na mesa, exatamente ao lado de Tweek, o loiro recém-chegado sorriu para o moreno, sorriso esse que Craig não retribuiu, Clyde desligado conversava com Kevin e nem percebeu a aura de frieza que irradiava de Craig quando se virou para o melhor amigo.

— Craig, parceiro! Adivinha só?! — Ele falou dando tapinhas no ombro de Craig, o moreno o encarou com olhos azuis gélidos. — Kev está trazendo um jogo que você vai amaaar ~!!

Craig empurrou uma batata frita dentro da boca totalmente entediado.

— Oh, mal posso esperar. — O moreno respondeu com antipatia. — Mas é uma pena porque tenho mais o que fazer do que chutar a bunda de vocês.

Clyde apertou os olhos castanhos.

— Semana passada você não falou isso, arrastou eu e o Token pra jogar até que você cansou e foi embora, tivemos que cancelar nossos próprios compromissos! — Clyde apontou um garfo com um pedaço de pizza perigosamente perto do rosto de Craig. — Então, Craig, você nos deve isso!

— Não devo porra nenhuma.

Ele não estava irritado, mas quando olhou para as sobrancelhas erguidas de Tweek e lembrou porque tinha arrastado seus amigos, seu rosto acabou corando um pouco.

— Já combinei com o Tweek de assistir uma série, e o Token tem jogo amanhã, então não é prudente, seus cuzões.

Token limpou a boca com um guardanapo elegantemente, e voltou seus olhos escuros para Craig.

— Temos um jogo sim, e por isso mesmo quero relaxar um pouco e jogar com os caras. — O garoto falou encarando Craig. — Vamos, Craig, você nem sabe o que o Kevin vai trazer...

Os olhos azuis cinzentos de Craig voltaram-se para Tweek, tentando decifrar a expressão do loiro, porém antes que ele pensasse qualquer coisa, Tweek sorriu.

O sorriso dele praticamente iluminou o refeitório.

— Pode ser legal, Craig. — O loiro falou, Kenny sorria também ao lado de Tweek, mas Craig não percebeu. — Kevin dificilmente traz os jogos dele pra casa do Token, deve ser algo muito bom.

Os olhos verdes avelãs fixaram nos cinzentos e Craig se viu acenando com a cabeça.

— Tá. — Ele falou simplesmente, em seguida voltou-se para Kevin. — Vamos ver o que você tem lá.

Kenny olhou para trás, trocando um olhar com a mesa onde estavam Stan, Kyle e Butters, ele pegou sua bandeja e acenou para os colegas.

O restante do almoço fluiu tranquilo, Kyle viu quando Tweek saiu com Craig no seu encalço, os dois pareciam envolvidos em algum tipo de argumentação.

— Kenny, você acha que vai conseguir preparar o Tweek antes do Craig se encher? — Stan perguntou preocupado, sua expressão aprofundou quando ele encarou Butters que alimentava Kenny com colheradas de pudim. — Butters, você pelo menos poderia contar! Afinal, que merda vocês fizeram lá?

Butters limpou um pouco de doce do canto da boca de Kenny e observou Stan e Kyle, atrás deles a mesa das garotas estava anormalmente tranquila, Wendy lançava olhares ansiosos para os quatro garotos.

— Mais importante que isso, não é estranho que o Eric não tenha vindo hoje? — O pequeno Stotch falou pousando o garfo dentro do potinho de pudim, Kenny fez um beicinho observando a sobremesa que ele ainda não terminara. — Eu juro que o Hummer dele não estava na garagem quando passei na frente da casa dele pela manhã.

Stan jogou um olhar para a mesa das garotas e seus olhos encontraram os de Wendy, ela enrijeceu a coluna e virou-se fingindo prestar atenção em uma conversa de Isla e Theresa, mas o moreno a conhecia bem o bastante para saber que a garota estava abatida.

— Quem se importa com aquele rolha de poço? Estou feliz em poder comer meu almoço sem ele me fazer ter uma indigestão com as piadas escrotas dele. — Kyle cuspiu, mas mesmo ele notou o comportamento estranho de Wendy, que praticamente não participou da reunião pela manhã, se Stan estivesse certo em suas teorias, Cartman poderia ter feito alguma merda com aquela garota, ele era especialista nisso, não era?

Tweek venceu o corredor rapidamente, Craig ia no encalço dele tentando convencer o loiro a mudar de ideia.

— Craig... eu realmente não posso... — O loiro respondeu empurrando os cabelos loiros para trás, Craig se posicionou na frente dele o encarando com real espanto. — Mas prometo que vou para a casa do Token assim que eu puder.

— Você realmente não pode transferir a aula de boxe? Só hoje? — Craig perguntou frustrado. — Já não tínhamos combinado isso antes? Poxa, Tweek, minha família está fora, estou sozinho em casa e queria aproveitar e maratonar alguma série nova com você!

— Eu sei que sim, Craig... mas... cara, vai ser pouco tempo...

Craig apertou os lábios, ele queria mais tempo com Tweek, e não tinha ideia que o loiro não participaria do encontro na casa de Token.

— Olha, nós ainda vamos fazer isso, okay? Você vai lá, joga com os caras e depois te pego lá e podemos ir direto pra sua casa... — Tweek desviou os olhos, seu rosto aquecendo aos poucos. — Ou você pode deixar sua chave comigo e eu vou direto pra sua casa.

Os olhos cinzentos brilharam em expectativa, Tweek continuou sem encarar Craig.

— Bem, porra, isso parece a melhor ideia! — O moreno puxou o chaveiro do bolso e puxou a mão de Tweek na sua. — Toma, termina a sua aula e vai direto pra lá, por favor, não se preocupa com nada, tem comida congelada e alguma coisa nos armários.

O loiro apanhou a chave, mas antes que sua mão se afastasse, Craig o segurou, eles seguraram o olhar um do outro, Tweek conseguia ouvir as batidas do seu próprio coração, ele lambeu os lábios nervoso e puxou a mão, Craig desajeitadamente empurrou as duas mãos para os bolsos da jaqueta e encarou as pontas do coturno de neve.

— Vou te mandar uma mensagem, tá legal? — Tweek disse com a voz rouca, tentando controlar sua respiração. — Por enquanto se divirta com os caras.

— Vou tentar. — Craig queria acrescentar que sem Tweek ao lado dele não era divertido, mas resolveu encobrir essa informação com os dentes cravados nos lábios. — Vamos ter um monte de tempo com esses caras no sábado por causa do jogo do Token.

Tweek riu e a risada dele fez o nó na garganta de Craig afrouxar um pouco.

— Vai ser bom jogar um pouco para distraí-los. — Tweek sorria com olhos plissados. — Você é o líder da Gang ou não?

Depois da Educação Física, Clyde e Token arrastaram Craig, enquanto Tweek seguiu pelo outro caminho para sua casa, quando chegou lá, seus dois cúmplices o esperavam ansiosos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na Mansão Black, o que não faltava era conforto, mas Kyle estaria mentindo se ele dissesse que estava confortável sentado ao lado de Stan, seus ombros se tocando e o cheiro inebriante de pinho o invadindo a cada bendita vez que ele respirava.

— Vá a qualquer momento, _Super Craig_. — O ruivo instigou implicando, estava um pouco irritado com o excesso de cautela que Craig usava para se mover através dos cenários do jogo.

— Não me apresse, _Kite_. — Craig respondeu de forma indiferente. — Só vou quando eu estiver pronto e não antes.

— Vamos ver por quanto tempo você precisa ser preparado então, cara. — Kyle desferiu uma saraivada de tiros enquanto trocava um olhar com Stan. — Mas, está tudo bem, Craig, tenho certeza que a pessoa certa vai esperar você e seu próprio tempo.

Craig enviou um olhar de puro desdém para os dois que estavam logo atrás dele, por vezes esquecia que esses caras poderiam ser tão vulgares quanto Kenny, com o adicional da astúcia, que Kyle usava largamente para fazer piadas obscenas com cunho intelectual.

Kevin fitou Clyde, ambos estavam ali parados depois de jogarem Star Wars Battlefront II por cerca de uma hora, além de perder para Stan e Kyle o tempo inteiro, ambos já estavam seriamente desistindo de distrair Craig.

— Cara, você não está concentrado. — Kyle reclamou outra vez. — Sério, Craig, qual é o problema? Quer mudar de controle ou você é ruim mesmo?

— Cala a boca, Broflovski, eu já matei mais inimigos que você. — Craig resmungou.

— E já morreu mais vezes também. — Kyle disse depois de uma sequência de tiros.

Na tela gigante de Token a experiência era totalmente diferente, e Kevin não estava exatamente contrariado por estar compartilhando seu game novo com a Gang, mas ele realmente não entendia a _lógica_ , Craig não era o melhor deles em jogos de tiros, então certamente o moreno ficaria entediado rapidamente, se os adversários eram Stan e Kyle, o jogo estava perdido, Kevin jogou com eles uma vez e saiu _fervorosamente_ humilhado.

— Certo, nós vamos pro conflito com Caças Estelares. — Stan avisou. — Kyle, fique comigo.

O ruivo acenou para o namorado, Clyde olhou de lado e viu Craig encarando a tela do celular, o moreno se ergueu de repente e deu o controle nas mãos de Clyde.

— Okay, eu adoraria perder mais um pouco, mas preciso ir. — A voz normalmente sem emoção de Craig soou urgente.

— Não cara, espera um pouco... — Clyde tentou fazendo seu melhor beiço, ele ainda atirou um olhar para Token que do outro lado só girou os olhos, então Clyde correu os olhos para Kevin.

O dono do jogo arregalou os olhos puxados e tentou uma última vez.

— Craig, ainda não reunimos todos os dados cânones sobre o vácuo no enredo entre o Episódio VI e o Episódio VII: O Despertar da Força. — Kevin voltou os olhos castanhos para Clyde que sorria esperançoso. — Vamos lá, cara, descobrir o que alguns dos personagens fizeram após a Batalha de Endor e como tudo se encaixa na trama é um ótimo conteúdo...

Craig puxou a mochila nas costas e lançou um olhar gelado para Kevin.

— Vamos fazer isso outro dia. — Ele falou passando por Stan e Kyle que estavam sentados lado a lado com os ombros colados. — Tenho que ir.

Quando Craig deixou a sala de jogos de Token, o anfitrião caminhou até a janela e observou até o moreno sair dos terrenos da mansão.

— Alguém manda mensagem para o Tweek, Craig estará lá em menos de 10 minutos.

— Já mandei. — Clyde falou se atirando para trás e empurrando o celular no bolso. — Token, e aqueles tacos que você prometeu? Depois desse sufoco eu mereço uma boa quantia de comida.

— Cara... tudo o que você fez foi ficar perturbando o Craig sobre ele ser ruim nos jogos de tiros. — Kyle disse se inclinando no ombro de Stan, ambos já haviam soltado os controles de lado. — Não sei como você achou que isso ajudaria.

— Eu estava atiçando o instinto competitivo dele! — Clyde disse apanhando a bandeja que Token lhe alcançava. — E vocês dois ganhando sem parar não ajudou muito, porra.

Stan pegou uma latinha de refrigerante e deu outra para Kyle, o ruivo abriu a dele ainda olhando para a tela, provavelmente repassando em sua mente todas as estratégias que não usara.

— Alguém falou com o Kenny? — Kevin perguntou. — Se o Craig chegar lá e der de cara com o Kenny não vai ter Star Wars nenhum que distraia o cara.

— Kenny já deixou o Tweek há 20 minutos, acho que até agora tudo o que o Tweek fez foi tentar se acalmar.

— Aposto que sim, não sei o que ele mandou pro Craig, mas pro cara sair daqui correndo daquele jeito...

— Algum de v-v-v-vocês tem ideia do que é que o T-Tweek está apront-t-tando?

Token deu a volta na sala e apanhou o controle abandonado por Craig.

— Não, e eu sugiro que joguemos mais uma hora, depois sinceramente e com todo o respeito, vou chutar vocês da minha casa, temos um jogo amanhã e quero estar descansado.

Stan e Kyle trocaram um olhar, eles só precisariam continuar ganhando, essa rodada terminaria mais cedo, e eles poderiam _finalmente_ ir para casa aproveitar a primeira Festa do Pijama como namorados oficiais.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Craig praticamente correu através da neve, ele havia concordado em jogar com os caras apenas porque Tweek disse que precisava comparecer na Academia de Boxe, caso contrário, mesmo que estivesse um pouco confuso com o comportamento arredio e distraído do loiro, Craig não conseguia ficar longe dele.

Depois de uma conversa evasiva, Craig deixara que Tweek ficasse com a chave da casa dele, e que enviasse mensagem para avisar quando estivesse liberado, Tweek parecia surpreso quando aceitara, mas Craig ficou extremamente grato.

Craig sorriu lembrando do rosto de Tweek corando gradualmente quando aceitou a chave, acima da cabeça do moreno uma estrela cadente explodiu e deslizou pelo céu num arco brilhante, Craig sequer notou, seus pensamentos estavam cheios de Tweek, o comportamento do loiro na última semana era uma incógnita, Craig já havia decidido que criaria coragem e confessaria o que estava sentindo, mas nem ele conseguia entender _o que_ era.

Estava _apaixonado,_ certamente, mas o que faria se Tweek não se sentisse da mesma forma? O que eles fizeram nos últimos tempos dava dicas de que Tweek estava tentando seduzi-lo, e ainda que Craig estivesse maravilhado com a nova faceta, Tweek não fizera nenhum movimento para oficializarem algum tipo de relação.

_“Eu... NÃO QUERO um namorado”_ — Craig lembrou, _Oh, sim, teve isso..._

Craig com certeza não suportaria ter uma relação aberta, ou um envolvimento que não fosse 100% sério, Craig queria Tweek apenas para si...

Sim, era _tão_ egoísta...

E também, não parava de pensar sobre o que Tweek estivera fazendo com Kenny e Butters, essa coisa que eles fizeram juntos deixava um gosto amargo na boca do moreno, e uma dor oca em seu peito, partindo seu coração em um milhão de pedaços.

Obviamente Tweek não pretendia ser cruel, e muito menos sabia da dor que passava no coração de Craig, o moreno tentara esquecer o que sentia pelo loiro por mais tempo que poderia aguentar, mas quando voltou a ver Tweek andando por aí com Kenny... seus sentimentos ficaram uma bagunça como ele nunca antes sentira.

Foi difícil para ele aceitar os seus sentimentos, entender que estava apaixonado, entender o que isso tudo significava para a amizade que ele tinha com Tweek, para a dinâmica da Gang... um relacionamento entre os dois... se não desse certo causaria rachaduras na relação do grupo inteiro, e como líder autoproclamado, Craig não poderia ser o responsável por uma separação, muito menos pela desistência de um dos membros.

Especialmente se este membro fosse Tweek.

Se o loiro se sentisse pressionado, ignoraria seus amigos, então Tweek poderia passar a andar com os Babacas, e Craig não suportaria vê-lo pendurado em Kenny...

Sem perceber, Craig alcançou a rua onde morava, ele acelerou o passo e chegou correndo, não sabia o que esperar, sua porta estava entreaberta, e ele chutou as botas de neve de qualquer jeito na entrada e subiu as escadas às pressas, quando abriu a porta do seu quarto, não poderia ter ficado mais surpreso.

Tweek estava parado no centro, de costas para a porta, mesmo com o estrondo que Craig fizera na sua chegada o outro não se movera, ele estava imóvel, com uma roupa toda escura, seus cabelos pareciam excepcionalmente loiros, quase brilhantes, mas isso não era o mais surpreendente, Craig ergueu os olhos e piscou para a visão, tentando assimilar tudo.

Tentando _compreender_...

O quarto estava todo banhado de pequenos pontos de luz, Craig não sabia de onde vinham, mas era como se o ambiente inteiro fosse um planetário particular, os pontos de luz moviam-se graciosamente, muito devagar, quase imperceptivelmente flutuando, iluminando Tweek, que parecia estoico e calmo demais.

Uma luz levemente maior que as outras chamou a atenção de Craig, ela era suavemente amarelada e pairava acima da janela, quase solitária, o moreno observou todas as luzes em seguida, e uma percepção assustadora o apanhou...

— Tweek... oh, meu deus...

Uma das luzes logo a esquerda de Tweek era mais brilhante, e muito... muito lentamente ela mudava de cor, Tweek se virou devagar encarando Craig, os olhos do loiro brilharam e havia um sorriso contido no rosto dele quando Craig voltou a encará-lo, incapaz de falar, o moreno percebeu, seus olhos correram pelas luzes novamente...

Elas formavam representações, algumas eram amarelas, outras — poucas e muito pequenas — eram vermelhas, havia pontos de luzes cor de laranja, mas a maioria desses pontos eram azuis esbranquiçados, e algumas eram realmente brancas, assim que Craig compreendeu, o cérebro dele parou, o coração acelerou e ele não sabia como reagir a isso.

Era um céu de estrelas, bem no quarto dele, brilhando em torno de Tweek, como se o loiro fosse o astro principal.

As palmas das mãos de Craig começaram a suar, seu corpo inteiro estava trêmulo quando Tweek caminhou até ele, os olhos avelãs fixos nos de Craig quando o loiro ergueu a mão, pedindo que Craig a apanhasse.

— Craig... eu...

Mas Craig agarrou a mão de Tweek na sua, os dedos entrelaçando.

— Tweek... Tweek, isso é... — O moreno não sabia o que dizer, ele estava chocado ainda, assimilando.

— Um projetor de estrelas. — Tweek olhou ao redor, algumas luzes dançavam no rosto de Craig, o moreno estava estático, olhos cinzentos brilhando em surpresa e o loiro nunca esperou este tipo de reação. — Bem, mais ou menos...

As mãos de Tweek estremeceram junto as de Craig, o loiro atirou um olhar para um canto atrás da cama do moreno e seus olhos avelãs voltaram para Craig.

— Oh... oh, deus... — Craig engasgou assistindo as luzes nadarem a esmo pelo quarto. — ...não tem nada assim na Amazon...

Tweek ergueu as sobrancelhas, havia um pequeno sorriso se formando nos lábios dele, Craig continuava chocado demais para atinar.

— Ah... é... não tem nada assim em nenhum lugar... — Tweek pegou a outra mão de Craig, o moreno intercalava olhares para as luzes e para Tweek. — Eu mesmo fiz.

Craig arregalou os olhos, a realização florescendo em seu rosto quando as bochechas de Tweek começaram a ganhar uma coloração diferente mesmo na penumbra do quarto.

— Fiz para você, Craig.

E foi sob o brilho do olhar de Tweek que o moreno percebeu, que o astro principal era _ele_.


	26. A Estrela Completa

## Capítulo 26 - A Estrela Completa

Tweek deu alguns passos para o lado, a mão dele ergueu-se vagamente apontando na direção da janela, havia uma estrela maior

— Lembra quando eu falei que você teria sua própria Estrela Polar...? O ano inteiro? — O loiro virou-se, seu olhar correu para o ponto que Craig olhara antes, logo acima da janela. — Eu escaneei alguns mapas estelares... não posso dizer que estão todos corretos, mas...

— Oh, porra... aquela é Sirius... e ali... deus, você reproduziu a Ursa menor e a Cão maior, e... é a Spica, Tweek... — Craig largou a mão de Tweek e caminhou apontando para um canto na parede. — Puta merda, e aquele é o Cruzeiro do Sul... é... é uma constelação do outro hemisfério... e tem também... oh meu deus... oh meu deus...

Craig apontava e as duas mãos dele cobriam a boca, espantado, maravilhado, agradecido, mas de alguma forma Tweek estava ficando cada vez mais inseguro.

— Bem... eu meio que quis colocar várias coisas juntas... o céu é um pouco injusto com você às vezes... então, sim, há constelações de estações e hemisférios diferentes... — O loiro declarou, seus braços caíram rente ao corpo, e ele caminhou até o canto do quarto onde ele acomodara a pequena caixa com as luzes, ele baixou a cabeça, pronto para desligar a eletricidade. — Desculpe se ficou um pouco desproporcional, e não muito científico...

Craig caminhou até ele, praticamente se atirando aos braços de Tweek, quase derrubando-o na cama, ele afundou o rosto no peito do loiro menor do que ele, e praticamente soluçou, a voz rouca seguiu abafada.

— É perfeito... oh, deus, isso é... inimaginável... — Craig ergueu o rosto, Tweek viu os olhos dele marejados. — Tweek... como.... como fez isso?

Tweek riu, quase relaxando com o corpo quente de Craig junto ao seu, o apertando em seus braços.

Os braços de Craig apertaram-se rente à cintura de Tweek e o loiro suspirou um pouco, ambos olharam as estrelas pairando acima de suas cabeças.

— Levei pouco mais de quinze dias, tive muito trabalho na primeira semana porque não sou bom com elétrica nem marcenaria, o que me levou até o Kenny. — O loiro sentiu Craig retesar-se um pouco contra seu corpo, mas corajosamente continuou falando. — Precisei de uma caixa de MDF e ele sabia mexer com elétrica e madeiras como ninguém, em seguida descobri que não podia usar pregos, precisei de muita cola, Kenny me fez comprar muitos e muitos tubos de cola... e tem outras coisas... depois veio a parte artística e organizacional.

Craig relaxou quando seus olhos encontraram os de Tweek, estava maravilhado demais ouvindo o loiro, Craig não sabia o que era melhor de assistir, Tweek ou as estrelas que banhavam seu quarto.

— ... Butters aceitou me ajudar, com ele ficou mais fácil desenhar os mapas estelares, fizemos várias pesquisas, mas foi difícil organizar um “céu”, se você me entende... eu e eles tivemos muitos debates, mas eles me ajudaram muito...

O moreno soltou um bufo pelo nariz que se transformou em uma risadinha abafada quando ele se afastou um pouco do loiro, ainda segurando os dedos de Tweek nos seus.

— Não acredito que todo esse tempo andando pra cima e pra baixo com o McCormick era para fazer... isso! — Craig apontou para a parede, algumas luzes brilhavam neles. — É muito arrojado... é...

— É para você, Craig. — Tweek disse ficando muito sério, uma de suas mãos tocou seu próprio coração e os olhos avelãs voltaram-se para Craig. — Eu fiz isso porque preciso dizer uma coisa.

— Tweek...

— Eu realmente me afastei de você antes, hoje quando olho para trás sei que foi infantil, egoísta... — O loiro falou, a mão fechou-se no próprio pulôver escuro. — Pensei que se me afastasse, você poderia notar... _me notar_... de um jeito diferente.

— Tweek... nem sei o que dizer... eu... eu era um aleijado emocional...

— Não, Craig... eu não devia ter me afastado daquele jeito... talvez eu também não soubesse o que sentia... mas não importa...

Craig rompeu o espaço e puxou Tweek pela mão que ainda mantinha na sua, ele abraçou o loiro, apertando-o, sentindo o calor de Tweek assim como seu coração que batia acelerado, a garganta do moreno estava apertada.

Ele engoliu no seco, pressionou as pálpebras com força, não podia chorar agora... eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, e só agora Craig percebeu que havia uma música muito baixa vindo de algum lugar, de olhos fechados ele se permitiu sentir os batimentos cardíacos de Tweek, quase no mesmo ritmo da música, porém acelerando aos poucos.

— Pensei que era suficiente, estar com você e os outros, brincar, jogar videogame, as maratonas com os caras... mas... eu não estava satisfeito em ser só seu amigo... sentia falta física de estar com você, de andar de mãos dadas... de te tocar...

Tweek ergueu ambas as mãos segurando as maçãs altas do rosto de Craig, os olhos do moreno brilhavam refletindo as luzes do quarto.

— Meu deus, Tweek, vamos andar de mãos dadas se isso te faz feliz... — Craig alisou o lado do rosto dele, sussurrando.

— Isso não seria o bastante... talvez quando eu tinha 10 anos, mas não mais... eu quero que você seja meu... você entende...? _Meu Craig_... e eu quero ser _seu Tweek_...

O loiro agora realmente tremia nos braços de Craig, o próprio moreno estava com a respiração pesada, sua cabeça deu uma guinada quando ele tentou acalmar o coração e encarar Tweek nos olhos.

— Tweek... sei que você falou que não queria um namorado... eu só não sei como eu poderia...

O loiro colocou um dedo nos lábios de Craig, calando-o.

— Eu disse que não queria um namorado... — Tweek disse claramente. — Nenhum outro, _que não seja você_... 

Craig sentiu que suas pernas não iam mais o suportar, então ele caiu de joelhos e abraçou a cintura de Tweek, o loiro o encarava de cima, com as estrelas a cintilando ao seu redor.

— Eu... amo você, Craig... eu só queria... queria que você soubesse que é a coisa mais preciosa que eu jamais terei... — Tweek soltou uma respiração trêmula e puxou o ar outra vez, os olhos avelãs presos em Craig. — Você vai... ser o meu namorado?!

Craig olhava para Tweek sem conseguir reunir suas emoções, sem conseguir dizer o que sentia, era simplesmente demais... seu peito inflou e ele pensou que explodiria, o loiro o observava, começando a apresentar sinais de insegurança, mas isso era tudo o que Craig não poderia permitir, ele se ergueu, observando os olhos de Tweek, vendo além das estrelas refletidas nos olhos avelãs.

Ele se ergueu e apanhou o rosto de Tweek entre seus dedos, e riu da emoção que surgiu em seu peito, os olhos verdes brilharam mais límpidos que nunca, e Craig sabia agora como era ter o universo inteiro entre suas mãos.

— Tweek... alguém disse que somos feitos de poeira das estrelas, mas quem disse isso não conheceu você... você é uma estrela completa... — Ele declarou, então sua boca esticou em um sorriso tímido. — Claro que eu vou ser o seu namorado...

A frase acabou quando a boca de Craig se encontrou com os lábios de Tweek, começou como um beijo suave, a língua do moreno brincou na borda, espalhando um pouco de saliva a mais do que ele gostaria, ele levou a ponta do polegar para limpar ainda sem romper a ligação dos lábios, e Tweek abriu a boca ligeiramente, o loiro virou o rosto se acomodando dentro do beijo, os braços dele fecharam-se na nuca de Craig quando o moreno o apertou em seu abraço.

O corpo quente de Tweek era tudo o que Craig mais ansiou, ali, rente ao seu, com vários sentimentos reverberando entre eles, era simplesmente inebriante. Craig desceu as mãos do rosto de Tweek segurando-o pela cintura, ele pressionou-os juntos, mais unidos do que nunca, incapazes de serem separados.

Tweek explorou a boca de Craig da forma como ele sempre quis, deixando sua língua cobrir a esmo todos os cantos que pudesse alcançar, o calor e a emoção aquecendo o seu corpo muito rapidamente, o cheiro e o gosto de Craig intensificando qualquer emoção.

O loiro deslizou as mãos da nuca de Craig e enquanto sua língua varria a boca do outro, ele começou a brincar com as pontas dos dedos na barra da blusa de Craig, e seu coração quase parou quando achou o mamilo e apertou-o, tirando um gemido abafado de Craig.

O moreno rodopiou a língua outra vez, ele sentiu-se sendo empurrado para trás tocando a borda da cama com as costas dos joelhos, ele sentiu a boca de Tweek esmagada contra a dele, o loiro mordia o lábio inferior do moreno ao mesmo tempo que espremia um mamilo entre os dedos, era tão excitante, tão erótico e ao mesmo tempo tão urgente...

Eles estavam beijando e uma forma muito desleixada, a língua de Craig não sabia o que fazer, querendo provar todos os recôncavos, querendo tudo de Tweek, então as mãos grandes do moreno deslizaram pela cintura encontrando o traseiro firme dele, e Craig apertou-o, puxando o loiro mais para si, eles gemeram ao mesmo tempo porque ambos já estavam duros e impacientes, mas também queriam aproveitar esta sensação maravilhosa que era estar nos braços um do outro...

Tweek chupou o lábio inferior de Craig com um pouco mais de intensidade, ele moveu os quadris instintivamente e abriu os olhos quando se afastou, observando Craig, o moreno ficou ali na frente dele, parado por um momento, ainda enlevado pela intensidade do beijo, ele estava ofegante quando abriu os olhos e piscou um pouco aturdido, mas Tweek não deu tempo para que ele se recuperasse, ele empurrou o moreno sentado na cama, e caiu de joelhos na sua frente.

— Craig... eu quero provar...

Os dedos longos de Tweek voaram para o botão da calça jeans, Craig se viu erguendo-se para deixar o loiro puxar a peça até seus pés, insatisfeito, Tweek desprezou tudo e separou as pernas de Craig, colocando-se entre elas, amassando a carne dele com as pontas dos dedos, acomodando os antebraços sobre as pernas longas do moreno.

— Puta merda... — Craig ergueu a cabeça, jogando-a para trás na sensação dos dedos de Tweek tocando-o superficialmente, o pescoço exposto só deixou o loiro mais excitado. — Porra, Tweek...

Tweek não fez preparos, e Craig não estava esperando por isso, o loiro simplesmente deixou o pênis escorregar através de sua boca, na superfície de sua língua, a ponta tocou o céu da boca do loiro e as coxas de Craig estremeceram sob seus antebraços.

— A-AHHH... NNHHG... — O moreno se remexeu, mas Tweek o manteve firme no lugar, as mãos empurrando as coxas dele para baixo, Craig baixou os olhos e observou o loiro o encarando de volta. — Deus, Tweek... eu não vou durar nada.

O loiro sorriu ao redor da ereção dele, uma mão deslizou pela coxa e alcançou os testículos, tocando-os, e imediatamente Craig estremeceu, os dedos dele voaram para as mechas loiras, instintivamente ele empurrou o pênis na boca do loiro.

— NÃO... NNNGHHH... NÃO PORRA, AA-AAHH... EU VOU... NNNNGHH... TWEE-K...

Tweek sorria forjando os movimentos de vai-e-vem do membro de Craig dentro da sua boca, ele não conseguia de forma nenhuma colocar tudo, mas as mãos estavam cobrindo o resto, e com os dedos manipulando os testículos, ele tinha Craig gritando e entregue, mais alguns movimentos e então, o moreno tentou empurrá-lo, mas Tweek firmou-se, então Craig expôs de novo o pescoço, o corpo dele todo ficou tenso, mas Tweek se afastou repentinamente.

Os olhos azuis cinzentos recaíram sobre um fio de saliva esticou e rompeu quando Tweek limpou a boca com as costas da mão e começou a puxar a blusa de Craig sobre a cabeça, o moreno mordeu com força os lábios, tentando ignorar a necessidade, seu pênis latejou duramente quando ele viu a roupa sendo atirada ao chão.

Tweek empurrou Craig contra o colchão, e então amassou o corpo moreno com o seu, a boca voou imediatamente para o pescoço longo de Craig, chupando-o, mordendo, provando.

O moreno segurou o traseiro de Tweek, amassando a carne e reunindo os corpos deles colados, a boca do loiro o devorava, Craig precisava de mais, estava insatisfeito com a quebra do contato, seu pescoço certamente já tinha uma marca de mordida, provavelmente mais do que uma, mas cada uma delas só enviava mais e mais correntes elétricas através do seu corpo.

— Tweek... Tweek... por favor... _babe_...

O loiro se afastou, ele encarou Craig debaixo dele, a boca entreaberta e a respiração acelerada, os olhos faiscaram, num cinza translúcido, o azul mal podia ser distinguido sob a luz das estrelas do quarto.

— Eu quero você, Craig... porra, eu quero tanto... — O loiro murmurou se erguendo, Craig sentou-se e ajudou o loiro a descartar a blusa escura.

— Sim... — Os olhos de Craig pareciam em um transe hipnótico, os lábios vermelhos eram tão beijáveis... mas quando Tweek se aproximou o moreno ergueu a mão entre eles. — Na última gaveta...

Foi tudo o que Craig respondeu, Tweek plantou um último beijo na boca do moreno e se afastou, com muita agilidade ele apanhou lubrificante e preservativos, quando se virou, Craig já estava no centro da cama, mas ainda sentado, parecia aturdido.

Tweek se aproximou, tirou a calça escura que ele vestia, mas manteve a boxer, Craig franziu o cenho, quando o loiro chegou sobre ele outra vez, Craig deu por conta que era o único totalmente nu ali.

Ele enroscou-se em Tweek, abraçando o loiro com sofreguidão, não querendo que Tweek o deixasse nunca mais, Craig jogou um olhar para a Estrela Polar, que pairava suavemente amarelada acima da janela, quase solitária, ele apertou os olhos, desejando secretamente que eles fossem um do outro, para sempre...

— Craig... — Tweek chamou, ele segurou o rosto de Craig, as maçãs do rosto estavam quentes ao toque. — Eu... eu quero que você... seja todo meu...

— Também quero ser todo seu... — Craig respondeu sentindo a garganta secar, a descoberta dessa verdade não era uma exata novidade, mas a emoção de dizer em voz alta, era uma experiência completamente diferente, ele segurou o lubrificante e o preservativos largados ali do lado, e entregou-os nas mãos do loiro. — Me faça seu, Tweek... agora... eu estou pronto.

O loiro moveu-se, desconfortável e tímido, mas ele se empurrou e abraçou Craig outra vez, sua voz surgiu abafada no ouvido de Craig.

— Tem certeza... eu... eu nunca fiz isso... — Craig apertou-o rente ao peito, o coração dos dois prestes a estourar. — Você não acha melhor...

— Não. — Craig o puxou, suas testas colaram e o moreno engoliu o embaraço. — Eu... eu quero você, Tweek... bem fundo, dentro de mim.

— P-Porra... Craig... — Tweek murmurou, ele sentiu o corpo aquecer todo.

Craig deitou com as costas no colchão e as pernas espalhadas, os pés dele brincaram no cós da boxer de Tweek.

— Vamos, quero ver o seu alien...

Eles riram, era tão estranho e tão certo...

— Ahhh, cara... p-para de falar disso... — Tweek resmungou, ele fez um beicinho e Craig achou decididamente adorável. — Eu meio que t-tenho vergonha desse negócio...

Craig sentou novamente, ele notou que Tweek estava começando a ficar nervoso, não que ele não estivesse também, mas os motivos deles eram diferentes.

— O quê?! Então é por isso que ainda está vestido? — As mãos correram para os ombros de Tweek. — Você não pode se envergonhar do seu pau, Tweek... ele é... é perfeito...

— Não acha que...

Craig calou-o com um beijo, ele pressionou Tweek contra si, fechando um círculo com suas pernas e retendo o outro, fazendo o loiro se acalmar.

— Eu acho que é incrível... por favor, _babe_... faça amor comigo... — Craig falou, seus olhos brilharam quando encontraram os de Tweek, o loiro piscou e voltou a encarar Craig. — Transe comigo, debaixo das estrelas, com seu pau enorme...

Tweek se afastou, os olhos arregalados.

— Oh, merda... você lembra daquilo...

— _“Seria muito foda transar debaixo de um céu assim”. —_ Craig recitou, apertando Tweek contra si. — Olha, foi impossível esquecer...

— Craig... eu não fiz esse projetor só para transar... — Tweek falou um pouco envergonhado, mas havia uma sobrancelha erguida e Craig não perdeu isso. — Não necessariamente...

O loiro então começou um novo beijo, alisando os cabelos escuros de Craig, não podia negar que a ideia sempre esteve em sua mente desde o passeio ao Planetário de Denver nas últimas férias de verão, enquanto ele e Craig colavam estrelas autoadesivas no teto, Tweek não conseguiu evitar que sua mente viajasse nas mais diversas hipóteses sobre como ele poderia dobrar Craig e possuí-lo ali mesmo.

— Estou tão decepcionado... — Craig falou sarcasticamente interrompendo a lembrança de Tweek. — Porque eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa.

A mão de Craig apertou o pênis duro de Tweek, o loiro gemeu e mordeu-lhe os lábios em resposta, Craig achou realmente que sentiu o gosto de sangue dessa vez, mas deitou-se para trás quando os olhos verdes de Tweek focaram nele, brilhantes de determinação.

Tweek fez com que Craig ficasse de bruços, e por cima do ombro o moreno viu quando o loiro apertou o lubrificante, colocando uma porção bem generosa na concha da mão, ele colheu um pouco com a outra mão e usou os dedos para espalhar na fenda de Craig, o moreno se ergueu um pouco, ele continuou olhando Tweek por cima do ombro, os olhos nos do loiro brilharam também o observando, Craig piscou, dizendo a ele que estava tudo bem quando o primeiro dedo penetrou.

— AHH... AH-AANNG...

A voz de Craig era alta e clara, a respiração dele começando a oscilar, o moreno dobrou os joelhos inclinando-se para trás e expôs-se todo, quase de quatro na cama, Tweek achou que ia desmaiar com a visão, ele apertou o lubrificante e escorregou o segundo dedo dentro do moreno, Craig se empurrou um pouco, a testa dele pressionou o travesseiro, seu pênis palpitou e Tweek notou a urgência quando viu pelo espaço entre as pernas do moreno que uma gota grossa de pré-gozo escorregava da ponta direto para o lençol.

— Merda, Craig... você é tão quente...

A boca de Tweek fechou-se na nádega direita, ele mordeu sem dó enquanto enfiava o segundo dedo o mais fundo que podia.

— NNWWWG, AHH... TWEEK...

O loiro separou os dedos e colocou um terceiro, ele apertou a outra nádega e lambeu a mordida, Tweek não era idiota e sabia que mesmo os três dedos não preparariam Craig para ele, então separou os dedos dentro de Craig uma e outra vez, e engoliu seco quando o moreno enrijeceu o corpo e apertou os dedos dele em resposta.

Quando Craig relaxou, Tweek tirou os dedos e desenrolou o preservativo com o máximo de cuidado que podia, era mais como uma ação para se acalmar, movimentos planejados sempre o ajudavam a colocar a ansiedade no controle.

O moreno se virou, as costas deitadas no colchão outra vez, eles não precisavam dizer que queriam estar olhando um no olho do outro nesta hora.

Tweek escorregou todo o preservativo e jogou um olhar para Craig que o observava ansiosamente, o peito subindo e descendo as luzes das estrelas de Tweek brilhando em todo seu corpo, as pernas longas estavam arregaçadas e a boca entreaberta respirava com sofreguidão.

Tweek apertou os olhos, e abriu-os novamente, encontrando a mesma cena, Craig todo pronto para ele... era demais para ser verdade.

Ele se instalou entre as pernas do moreno, adicionou mais lubrificante na entrada de Craig e em seu próprio pênis vestido com preservativo, brincou um pouco com as bolas do moreno e recebeu um longo gemido de entrega, o coração dele já pronto para estourar seu peito, mas Tweek sentia uma calma anormal quando os lábios de Craig se curvaram em um sorriso.

Tweek inclinou-se, Craig já tinha a pele úmida e escorregadia, o calor vinha dele e quase fizera o coração do loiro parar com a necessidade, o moreno moveu-se vagamente, e Tweek colocou a ponta do membro na entrada, ele empurrou aos poucos, com cuidado, mas nunca parando, queria apenas chegar em Craig, senti-lo.

Craig mordeu os lábios com força, seu próprio membro vibrou quando sentiu-se sendo preenchido, e ele sabia que aquilo não era tudo, então se empurrou um pouco em direção a Tweek, e ganhou mais alguns milímetros de preenchimento e o olhar assustado do loiro pairou sobre ele.

— Porra, Craig...

Tweek se deixou levar, ele empurrou-se e só parou quando não estava deslizando mais, os olhos avelãs varreram os azuis cinzentos em busca de desconforto, mas Craig mordia os lábios, os olhos azuis encapuzados e o rosto corado, ele era muito apertado, Tweek mal conseguia se mover quando inclinou-se e o beijou, os peitos colados, e Craig o abraçou, as pernas do moreno dobraram e ele se empurrou levemente em direção ao loiro, a boca de Tweek desceu dos lábios para o pescoço, e ele mordeu e beijou novamente.

Assim ele começou, Craig gemeu outra vez quando Tweek moveu-se contra ele, o ritmo começando a acelerar, Craig sabia que o loiro ainda não tinha colocado tudo, queria mais, queria apenas tudo.

— Vamos, _honey_... eu quero esse alien todinho, porra...

Tweek praticamente rosnou, os olhos verdes faiscaram quando encontraram Craig, ele se empurrou todo, rompendo qualquer obstáculo, lá no fundo da sua mente ele rezava para não estar machucando, mas os gritos de Craig não pareciam ser de sofrimento quando Tweek sentiu o pênis duro do moreno pulsar rente a sua barriga.

— Caralho, Craig...

O moreno moveu-se por baixo dele, o ritmo dos dois cresceu, selvagem, mas ainda suave e sinuoso, era como se seguissem o trajeto das estrelas que nadavam a esmo no quarto, Craig abriu os olhos e beijou Tweek, o gosto só o deixava mais ansioso pela união total.

Sob a luz das estrelas, os olhos de Craig brilharam, sempre focalizados no rosto de Tweek, enquanto o loiro mordeu os lábios e mergulhou em Craig para atender a sua própria necessidade.

— HNAH-AA CA-RALHO... NNWWWG, BABE...

Tweek afundou-se no calor de Craig, com muito menos cuidado e muito mais energia que tencionava, mas em resposta Craig não fugiu, o moreno arqueou-se o encontrando, forçando-se contra o loiro de qualquer jeito, buscando por ele, acompanhando o ritmo desesperado, eles uniram os lábios e pressionaram os peitos juntos, Craig sentia ambos os corações trovejando, e de repente ele sabia que essa era a tempestade depois da calmaria de Tweek.

— Ahhh... caralho, babe... você é tão fodidamente poderoso...

— Porra, Craig...

Tweek apertou o ritmo, mas tentou fazer movimentos longos aproveitando todo o corpo de Craig, aproveitando todos os sons que o moreno deixava escapar dos seus lábios, às vezes gritando, às vezes gemendo silenciosamente, então Craig começou a balbuciar seu nome, a voz do moreno elevando-se conforme o coito aproximava-os do clímax.

Tweek empurrou-se um pouco mais, ele penetrou mais fundo levando ambos ao delírio.

— Você vai ser todinho meu, Craig... — Tweek disse de repente, Craig abriu os olhos e o encarou, levou um segundo para os braços do moreno enrolarem-se no ombro de Tweek. — Só meu...

— Sim... só seu...

O sangue correu mais rápido nas veias deles, primitivamente, de forma constante, e Tweek arremeteu-se, tomando os lábios de Craig outra vez, ele separou-se e bombou seu quadril, sentindo Craig estremecer.

— Vamos, Tigrão, goze pra mim... só pra mim, huh?

E assim que a voz de Tweek encontrou os ouvidos de Craig o moreno derramou-se entre eles, o corpo convulsionou intensamente, ele puxou Tweek para beijá-lo, mas parecia mais estar tomando posse da boca do loiro, alimentando-se dele.

Ao sentir o corpo de Craig apertar-se rente ao seu pênis, Tweek fechou e abriu os olhos, queria ver a expressão entregue de Craig, queria vê-lo gozar, mas sua cabeça estava cheia e sua respiração intercalada, ao longe a música que ele colocara mais cedo serviu de plano de fundo quando os olhos azuis de Craig o encontraram parecia haver mil céus dentro daqueles olhos e Tweek o observou atentamente, a beira do orgasmo,

— Você... é o que de mais precioso eu jamais terei, Craig...

— Você também, _babe_... Você é todo o meu universo... você é a minha estrela completa.

E no momento que Craig falou, o orgasmo de Tweek explodiu, o próprio clímax de Craig ainda não superado, enviando calafrios em todo seu corpo moreno, eles se entreolharam, Tweek ainda se movia vagamente, em longos gestos, o céu estrelado acima deles era a única testemunha que estavam dominados por esse sentimento que cresceu junto com eles, e que ainda cresceria muito mais.

Os olhos de Tweek nublaram quando ele inclinou-se para beijar Craig, ambos respirando com muita dificuldade, mas não se importavam com isso, estavam sufocados deste sentimento que os envolvia, Craig segurou o rosto do loiro, ele viu que os olhos avelãs se iluminarem quando o loiro sorriu com olhos plissados.

Tweek saiu de dentro dele e se organizou ao lado, abraçando Craig, não querendo perder o contato, não se importando com mais nada, um momento se passou em silêncio enquanto eles se recuperavam.

— Você acha que vai demorar para fazermos de novo...? — Tweek falou de repente, Craig olhou para ele e o loiro sentiu-se corando. — Sabe... você gozou duas vezes...

Craig bufou, ele apertou mais Tweek junto a si cheirando os cabelos loiros espetados, estavam ambos se esmagando, Tweek tinha o nariz preso no pescoço do moreno e Craig já ansiava por sentir os dentes do loiro em sua pele... era tão bom e certo...

— Orgasmos são como estrelas. Você já me deu tantas, mas nunca se pode ter o suficiente.

Lá fora as nuvens cobriam e expunham a lua, mas dentro do quarto as estrelas que Tweek dera a Craig ainda brilhavam, elas eram as únicas testemunhas do sentimento que os circundou quando eles se abraçaram com força.

Os dois adormecerem, cheios de sonhos, cobertos por este sentimento que a humanidade conhece por Amor.


	27. Show Atroz

## Capítulo 27 - Show Atroz

A luz penetrava fragilmente pela fresta da janela do quarto quando Tweek abriu os olhos pesados de sono, sua cabeça ainda estava um pouco confusa por não estar no próprio quarto e um segundo de desespero rastejou em seu coração, mas o cheiro que o rodeava o acalmou instantaneamente, e o peso sobre sua cintura era agradável demais para que ele se movesse.

— Hey... você acordou...?

A voz sonolenta e por isso ainda mais profunda de Craig pairou no ar, Tweek o olhou por baixo dos cílios, a cabeça escura do moreno estava praticamente mergulhada um pouco acima do estômago de Tweek, o loiro se moveu um pouco, porém o moreno apertou o enlace em sua cintura.

— Craig... você parece um polvo... eu preciso me mover, cara...

Com um beicinho, Craig se afastou um pouco, mas puxou as costas de Tweek contra seu peito, espalhando beijos no pescoço do loiro, que se contorceu um pouco.

— Preciso ir no banheiro, Craig... — O loiro sussurrou sentindo a pressão da bexiga pesando. — Você sabe as desgraças que acontecem com pessoas que seguram muito tempo? A bexiga estoura como um balão de água, depois precisa fazer uma cirurgia e reconstituir, para nós homens que temos a uretra como caminho único para o sêmen e para a urina, pode dar uma merda absurda...

Craig ergueu os braços em sinal de rendição, mas tinha um sorriso lento se espalhando no rosto sonolento.

— Ugh, você pensa nas piores coisas... vai mijar logo...

O loiro se desvencilhou do moreno com alguma dificuldade e procurou pela boxer dele atirada em algum canto do quarto, vestiu com um sentimento de estranheza, mas seguiu para o banheiro, Craig sorria como idiota na cama.

O moreno deitou com as mãos apoiando a nuca e encarando o teto, eles haviam desligado o projetor mais cedo, no caso, ele havia desligado, pois Tweek caíra no sono desmaiado. Craig riu sozinho porque era muito óbvio que Tweek acabasse em exaustão, ninguém tem tanta energia assim, nem mesmo o loiro...

— Por que você tá rindo aí? — Tweek disse da porta, ele tinha o cenho franzido e as bochechas coradas, e Craig escondeu o sorriso que se transformara em um tipo de risadinha. — Qual é, Craig?

O moreno o recebeu na cama e puxou Tweek para o colchão, subindo sobre ele e o beijando de leve nos lábios, só uma pressão de lábios, Tweek nem tivera tempo de prová-lo com a língua.

— Você desmaiou na noite passada. — O moreno falou com voz monótona, mas seus olhos brilhavam divertidos. — Nunca pensei que alguém que tem cafeína circulando nas veias poderia ser derrubado assim!

Tweek corou mais fortemente, ele encarou o moreno acima dele, Craig também tinha as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas, o queixo descansando no alto do peito de Tweek, e o sorriso do moreno não era algo que se via todos os dias, só por isso o loiro sorriu em resposta e desviou os olhos.

— Você é um monstro sexual, cara... se continuar assim vai me matar, sabia? — Tweek respondeu petulante.

— Ah, sério? Você, por acaso, não deu conta com honra e glória? — O moreno brincou já puxando as pernas e dobrando os joelhos um de cada lado da cintura de Tweek. — Na verdade você já tá pronto pra dar conta de novo.

Tweek mordeu os lábios quando Craig se inclinou beijando o pescoço dele, o moreno se moveu acima do loiro, esfregando a ereção que crescia sem permissão de Tweek.

— Você é o culpado por ser t-tão... c-cheiroso... — Tweek atirou com a voz trêmula sentindo o corpo todo estremecer quando o moreno lambeu e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele.

Craig sentiu o ar escapar de seus pulmões quando Tweek deu uma chave de pernas nele e reverteu as posições, em uma fração de segundo o loiro estava sentado sobre suas coxas, o corpo esguio tocava o de Craig do peito até a virilha enquanto Tweek segurava as mãos de Craig acima da cabeça, para que o moreno não relutasse em se submeter.

Era tão surpreendente que mesmo sendo menor que ele, Tweek fosse tão ágil e forte, mas Craig não estava surpreso, anos assistindo o loiro treinar boxe tinha este efeito.

Tweek esticou o braço livre e puxou algo da cabeceira, Craig apertou os olhos se contorcendo de expectativa, ele puxou os joelhos os dobrando e abrindo as pernas, Tweek o libertou um pouco enquanto se ajoelhava entre as coxas do moreno, soltando seus pulsos, já que Craig não lutaria mais contra seus avanços.

Tweek sorriu com a sobrancelha erguida encarando o membro de Craig que já pulsava chamando a atenção, mas o loiro o ignorou e começou a desenhar algo no lado interno da coxa esquerda do moreno.

— _Babe_... o quê...? — Craig ergueu a cabeça observando a caneta passeando em sua coxa, os olhos azuis cinzentos encararam Tweek em choque. — Tweek...? Que porra?

O loiro sorriu de lado e encarou o moreno com os lábios apertados, mas voltou a desenhar, Craig bufou observando os traços nascendo em sua perna com caneta luminosa.

— Pronto... vi tanto essas merdas nos últimos dias que posso reproduzir mesmo em sonho. — Tweek respondeu se afastando e observando a arte que acabara de fazer na perna do moreno.

Craig encarou o desenho, tentando fortemente ignorar a própria ereção.

— Constelação de Capricórnio... — Craig observou atentamente.

Ele tomou a caneta da mão de Tweek e, como resposta, começou a tracejar na perna direita do loiro, no mesmo lado interno que Tweek escolhera.

— Eu prefiro a Constelação de Escorpião... — Craig murmurou enquanto desenhava. — Das oitenta e oito constelações essa é, não só a mais chamativa do céu, mas a minha favorita, porque o mito por trás dela é incrível...

Tweek o observou atentamente, o loiro não tinha lido sobre a mitologia das constelações, focado que estava em fazer um trabalho tecnicamente bom, ele realmente reproduziu essa constelação no projetor, porém Craig jamais havia dito que era a favorita dele, o loiro ergueu os olhos de onde surgia o desenho de Craig e observou o moreno.

— Foi interessante que você colocou Escorpião e Órion no seu Projetor.... — Craig falou voltando os olhos para Tweek, o loiro inclinou a cabeça de lado o encarando.

— “Seu” projetor, Craig... eu fiz pra “você”.

Os dois coraram, mas Craig acenou com a cabeça e continuou.

— Certo, sim... então, Escorpião e Órion são constelações opostas no céu, porque a lenda conta que Artêmis e Órion amavam caçar e eram amigos inseparáveis, mas ela nunca quis nada dele além da amizade, claro que isso frustrou o cara... — Craig ergueu os olhos para ver que Tweek o ouvia atentamente, apoiado entre suas pernas, então continuou. — Artêmis era uma grande caçadora, talvez ela tenha sentido inveja do talento de caça de Órion, mas acredito que ele, apaixonado por ela, tentou forçar alguma coisa... bem, ela se sentiu prejudicada por ele, e enviou um escorpião para matar Órion... algumas lendas contam que o escorpião nunca o matou, mas outras lendas falam que ele morreu sim, e que Zeus chegou depois da luta e presenciando a coragem de ambos, mas especialmente do escorpião por ter enfrentado um gigante guerreiro, os transformou em firmamentos, mas os colocou em locais contrários no céu, para que nunca se encontrassem.

Tweek estava tão concentrado na narrativa que não percebeu que Craig fazia trilhas com as pontas dos dedos em sua perna.

— Por isso a Constelação e Escorpião é minha favorita, ela representa a coragem, persistência e a criatividade, e de certa forma é muito fácil de achar no céu. — O moreno parou de falar e girou os olhos depois de encarar Tweek. — Bem, deixa pra lá...

Tweek arregalou os olhos e depois sorriu jogando os braços nos ombros de Craig.

— Sabe, estou começando a entender o Stan. — O loiro falou antes de beijar Craig.

O moreno apertou os braços em torno da cintura de Tweek a ereção dele começou a acordar novamente com o loiro sentado em seu colo e a língua brincando dentro da sua boca, mas antes que Tweek se aprofundasse muito no beijo, Craig se separou com a sobrancelha erguida.

— Por que caralhos você lembrou do Marsh numa hora dessas?

Tweek passou os dedos na mandíbula de Craig e tocou de leve um ponto no pescoço do moreno, Craig percebeu com um pouco de alarde que era um ponto dolorido, e só agora ele notava que tinha alguns pontos doloridos ao redor do corpo, _como ele não notara antes?_

— Stan fica com uma cara de idiota quando o Kyle tem esses acessos explicativos. — Tweek encolheu os ombros. — Acabei de descobrir que amo seus ataques de nerdice.

Craig o empurrou ficando por cima do loiro, beijando o pescoço dele enquanto Tweek ria sob seu aperto.

— Eu não sou nerd, e não me diga que agora vai ter uma coisa pelo Broflovski também! — Craig se afastou um pouco, de onde estava podia contar as sardas na ponta do nariz do loiro.

— É claro que não!! — Tweek falou, mas ele ria da expressão emburrada de Craig. — Só... eu entendo o Stan quando ele fica todo envolvido.

— Ugh, não fale naqueles cuzões numa hora dessas. — Craig falou rolando de cima do loiro e ficando de bruços na cama, ele jogou um olhar emburrado depois gemeu com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro.

Tweek sentou observando o traseiro do moreno todo à mostra, Craig pulou quando sentiu um aperto, que apesar de leve, doeu.

— Que porra? — O moreno olhou por cima do ombro, e viu Tweek massageando a carne dele. — Parece que um caminhão passou por cima de mim deixando vários pontos de dor.

Tweek sorriu um pouco sem jeito e se inclinou aplicando um beijinho na superfície da bunda do moreno.

— É... tem algumas marcas... — O loiro tinha uma expressão um pouco arrependida.

— Você me deixou todo roxo, não é, Tweek? — Craig riu um pouco quando a mão dele voou para um ponto no pescoço.

Estava dolorido, ele não ia negar, mas parecia uma lembrança da noite que tiveram, e talvez era esse tipo de dor muscular que os amigos atletas dele se orgulhavam depois de horas de treinos sem sentido, agora ele podia entender Clyde se vangloriando de mal poder mexer os braços depois de um jogo, ou Token massageando nos ombros incansavelmente depois das horas na quadra do parque.

— Não são roxos, cara... são mordidas... — Tweek apontou apertando um ponto no lado interno da coxa direita do moreno.

Craig jogou um olhar impressionado para o ponto que o loiro massageava: O desenho circular todo pontilhado que lembrava uma arcada dentária perfeitamente, o interior do círculo arroxeado, e provavelmente ficaria bem pior.

— Wow... — O moreno passou a ponta do indicador experimentando a textura e a sensação. — Eu tenho um namorado tão estranho!

Tweek riu e Craig o puxou para si, beijando-o lentamente, a língua deles agora já sabia o que fazer, ficaram bons nisso com apenas algumas horas de treino, e claro, estavam só começando quando Craig dobrou os joelhos e começou a empurrar a boxer de Tweek, o loiro se inclinou apanhando o frasco quase vazio de lubrificante, esperava que fosse o suficiente quando seus dedos brincaram na entrada de Craig.

De qualquer forma, agora o corpo de Craig já se acostumar a recebê-lo, então, tudo ficaria apenas... cada vez melhor e mais emocionante.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A neve estava macia abaixo das botas de Kenny, ele prometera que levaria Butters em casa na noite anterior, de forma segura e dentro do horário que Steve Stotch havia exigido, era um pequeno sacrifício para estarem em bons termos com os pais, e agora sabia que valera à pena, caminhando através do frio de outubro, com a mão quente do pequeno loiro presa nas suas.

— Ken... você não precisava me buscar pro jogo... é muito cedo, os espectadores só vão chegar mais tarde... Token quer fazer uma preleção longa pra nos concentrarmos.

Kenny observou Butters com a sobrancelha arqueada e um olhar arrogante, ele puxou a bolsa esportiva do outro, era nela que estavam os tênis de jogo, assim como as joelheiras de Butters, que eram as mais leves do time.

— Mas eu quero ficar com meu lindo namorado, qual é o problema?! — Kenny falou puxando o loiro para si e o beijando com intensidade, duas velhinhas passaram por eles e ficaram observando com as testas franzidas, pequenos sorrisos nos lábios enrugados, Butters afastou Kenny levemente. — Se continuar reclamando vou ficar te beijando até que sua boca fique dormente.

A ameaça saiu como um convite que Butters aceitou com tranquilidade, o pequeno Stotch sorriu e puxou Kenny para mais um beijo apertado, soltando um som estalado no final.

— Estou um pouco nervoso. — Butters falou apanhando a mão de Kenny e o levando pelas calçadas congeladas de South Park.

Kenny franziu o cenho um pouco confuso.

— Mas vocês treinaram muito... tenho certeza que a tática vai fazer o trabalho dela e você não tem motivos para se preocupar, Leo... — Kenny falou seguindo a liderança de Butters. — E eu totalmente confio no Kyle, então vai ficar tudo bem.

Butters acenou com a cabeça depois de ouvir em silêncio.

— Amanhã vou levar você em um encontro oficial, nosso primeiro, então é por isso que estou meio nervoso...

Kenny parou de chofre no meio da rua, impactado com a declaração.

— Por que caralhos uma pessoa ficaria nervosa em sair comigo e me dar comida? Metade da nossa turma faz isso desde a porra do Jardim de Infância! — Kenny disse em estado de choque. — _Você_ faz isso desde o Jardim de Infância!

Butters o encarou com um beicinho.

— Não é a mesma coisa, Ken... eu fazia isso como um amigo, mas como namorado... a situação é totalmente diferente. — Butters falou isso e continuou caminhando, ele puxou Kenny pela mão e o outro loiro se manteve no lugar. — Ken... se eu me atrasar o Kyle vai me dar um sermão.

Os olhos cerúleos de Kenny focaram-se nos árticos de Butters, o polegar calejado acariciou a bochecha rosada de frio.

— Já falei que amo você hoje? — Kenny questionou, aquecendo o corpo de Butters com um olhar, ele sorriu e juntou seus lábios ao do namorado. — Eu amo você... tanto...

Os lábios então finalmente pousaram nos de Butters e eles trocaram um beijo até que o som de um pigarro foi ouvido, e eles se afastaram um pouco à contragosto.

— Tentando atrasar o meu armador, Kenneth? — A voz suave de Kyle vibrou através deles, e ela continha aquele tom de aviso que fazia Kenny temer pelo que poderia vir, mas repentinamente Kyle sorriu calorosamente, desmanchando o clima intimidador.

Sorrindo, Kenny encarou dois pares de olhos que o observavam com sorrisos idênticos.

— Hey, caras. — Kenny cumprimentou segurando a mão de Butters na sua e o puxando pela calçada.

— Bom dia, amiguinhos! — Butters acenou, enquanto seguia Kenny na caminhada.

Stan e Kyle acenaram em reconhecimento e eles se apressaram pelo caminho nevado.

— Será que deu tudo certo ontem, para o Tweek? — Stan perguntou. — Não foi fácil segurar Craig muito tempo na casa do Token.

Kenny encolheu os ombros.

— Não recebi nenhum pedido de socorro, então acho que tudo ficou bem. — Os olhos azuis de Kenny encontraram os de Butters. — Tenho certeza que o Craig está nocauteado, só deus sabe a energia que o Tweek tem!

Butters riu com esta declaração, Stan e Kyle trocaram um olhar.

— Com alguma sorte não vou ouvir o Craig resmungando na arquibancada. — Stan declarou aliviado.

Eles chegaram em frente à escola, o carro de Token já estava no estacionamento, algo raro pois em dias de jogo o garoto geralmente vinha com um de seus pais ou motorista, Bridon chegava com David, que trazia Rebecca pela mão, e os dois acenaram para os colegas, Rebecca os observou e acenou timidamente, fora isso não havia movimento, apenas o time de basquete se reuniria tão cedo.

Kyle ajustou a mochila nos ombros e virou-se para o namorado, Stan arrumara a mochila para o ruivo às pressas enquanto Kyle secava os cabelos, os últimos dez minutos em casa foram uma loucura porque os dois se atrasaram tomando banho juntos.

— Stan, você não esqueceu da toalha extra, não é? — Kyle perguntou encarando o namorado.

Stan franziu o cenho tentando lembrar.

—Ahh... acho que sim... — Ele corou um pouco e sorriu. — Sobraram poucas depois da bagunça que você fez no banheiro, mas sim, eu coloquei uma extra.

— Cara... — O ruivo corou levemente pensando no que fizeram no banheiro antes de sua mãe acordar, ainda assim ele puxou Stan para si enquanto Kenny e Butters avançavam pelo portão, os dois se despediam longe da vista dos amigos, David alisava os cabelos volumosos de Rebecca, tocando no rosto rosado e falando ternamente com ela, Kyle olhou para Stan suspirando. — Você que começou me provocando, Stan...

O moreno jogou os braços nos ombros de Kyle, acomodando seu nariz logo abaixo da orelha do ruivo.

— E vou provocar muito mais... — O moreno enredou os dedos pela nuca, fazendo os pelos claros se arrepiarem e Kyle estremecer. — Então, vá lá e vença o jogo para comemorarmos depois.

Os lábios de Stan tocaram os dele, mas Kyle não permitiu que o beijo se aprofundasse, o que resultou em um olhar irritado de Stan.

— Nos falamos depois, certo?

Kyle acenou para o namorado e se afastou, rezando para que não tivesse deixado nenhum vestígio no banheiro, e acima de tudo, pedia mentalmente para que sua mãe não fizesse perguntas sobre a quantidade de lençóis e toalhas que ele deixou na máquina de lavar, com sorte ela nem descobriria.

Em uma corrida Kyle alcançou Butters que já ia com Bridon e David. Stan e Kenny trocaram um olhar enquanto seus namorados se afastavam em direção ao ginásio principal da escola, Stan se aproximou de Rebecca.

— Quer tomar alguma coisa na Tweek Bros? — Ele perguntou.

A menina sorriu um pouco, mas acenou com a cabeça.

— Sim, seria legal, posso continuar lendo. — Ela puxou um livro da bolsinha em formato de sapinho.

— Claro! — Stan colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para Kenny por baixo dos cílios. — Clyde vai chegar daqui a pouco. Podemos falar de algumas táticas que eu pensei pro próximo jogo.

Kenny deu de ombros.

— Comer de graça? Por que caralhos não? — Ele respondeu, e seu sorriso esticou-se em um esgar malicioso. — Ou você pode me contar sobre a bagunça no banheiro.

Stan deu um soquinho no ombro do loiro e eles se afastaram.

— Cala a boca, Kenny.

Rebecca liderou o caminho até a cafeteria, estava satisfeita por ter ficado tão amiga de Stan depois do evento em North Park.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Um tempo depois, Kenny chegou na arquibancada seguindo Stan, logo atrás dele vinha Bradley puxando Lexus pela mão, no nível acima deles Fosse McDonald fazia careta para o casal, mas Kenny reparou que a ruiva estava muito mais bonita do que ele jamais vira, os cabelos repicados balançaram quando ela virou o rosto para acenar para algumas colegas do time de vôlei, que chamavam pedindo que Lexus se juntasse a elas nos assentos degraus abaixo.

— Lexus!! Você não vai ficar com a gente? — Porshe girava uma mecha de cabelos pretos ao redor do dedo indicador, ela voltou a olhar para as outras garotas. — Combinamos que íamos assistir juntas!

— Hoje vou ficar com o meu Gatinho, tá bom, garotas? Nos falamos depois, hein! — Ela respondeu aos chamados. — Né, Gatinho?

Porche ficou muito confusa por um instante, até que ela se virou para uma das garotas que sentavam ao lado dela.

— Lexus trouxe o bichinho de estimação para assistir ao jogo? — Porshe perguntou, Mercedes girou os olhos com desdém. — Mas animais são aceitos aqui? Ai, eu deveria trazer meu cachorrinho! Ultimamente ele está tão deprimido, sabem? Pensei em fazer uma lipoaspiração nele, mas talvez não funcione.

Desviando da cena, Kenny jogou um olhar divertido para Bradley que corava ardentemente, Kenny riu quando o garoto estalou a língua e virou o rosto.

— Pare de falar desse jeito, é constrangedor. — O garoto dos cabelos cacheados rosnou.

— Awww, ele é tão tímido, não é? — Os olhos de Lexus brilharam em direção a Kenny e o loiro sorriu.

— Os tímidos são os piores. — Kenny respondeu, ele virou-se para Stan. — Mas os ruivos podem ser ainda mais demoníacos, não é, Stan?

O moreno sorriu, porém, sua atenção desviou-se quando ele observou o time adversário que fazia aquecimentos na quadra, aparentemente o time da casa havia se retirado antes que o público fosse admitido no local.

— Falta vinte e sete minutos pro início do jogo... — Stan ouviu uma voz feminina ao seu lado, e voltou os olhos para os cabelos castanhos encaracolados de Rebecca. — Eu odeio esperar... isso é uma tortura! Queria poder entrar lá e ajudar em alguma coisa.

Stan sorriu para ela.

— Você, tanto quanto eu, está muito acostumada a estes momentos na arquibancada. — Ele falou.

Rebecca bufou, depois de quase uma hora na cafeteria ela participara da conversa mais do que gostaria, Clyde e Kenny a todo o momento pediam a “opinião feminina” dela para qualquer assunto, e mesmo rodando os olhos e proferindo “quanto sexismo, vocês” ela acabava respondendo a eles.

No final a garota lera muito pouco de seu livro, decidida a mudar isso, puxou o celular da bolsinha em formato de sapinho e olhou o display, conferindo o horário.

— Mas você também é atleta, logo é muito diferente de mim. — Ela ergueu a tela no rosto de Stan. — Vinte e seis minutos! Argh, vou ler um pouco!

Stan assistiu-a empurrar o celular dentro da bolsa e puxar o livro, Stan mal conseguiu ver o título porque sua atenção foi toda capturada para a fileira de baixo onde garotas apontavam para o outro lado, cochichando e sorrindo como idiotas, ele seguiu com os olhos na direção que elas mostravam e viu a Gang de Craig chegando, eles estavam se dirigindo provavelmente para os lugares à frente de onde Stan e Kenny estavam.

— He-hey... c-caras! — Jimmy os cumprimentou se sentando no lugar exatamente à frente de Lexus.

Clyde seguiu seu amigo e sentou-se ao lado dele, no nível abaixo de Kenny, o loiro por sua vez, assim como Stan e as meninas sentadas alguns lugares mais abaixo, estavam todos prestando atenção em Tweek que vinha puxando Craig pela mão. Os dois não estiveram na cafeteria mais cedo, então Kenny analisou o moreno que caminhava com expressão vazia seguindo o loiro, mas para Kenny, as bochechas coradas de Craig falavam muito mais do que a expressão indiferente dele.

— Puta merda, temos mais um casal?! — Kenny falou alto o bastante para Tweek e Craig corarem ainda mais. — Tweek, espero que tenha pensado em mim na hora que vocês...

— Cale a boca, McCormick. — Craig falou antes que Tweek pudesse abrir a boca. — A propósito, bom trabalho retratando Betelgeuse com a cor certinha, dimensão relativa e tudo.

Kenny aprofundou as sobrancelhas.

— Wow, Craig Tucker está me agradecendo!! — Kenny colocou as duas mãos na boca teatralmente afetado. — _Twinkie_ , o que você fez com ele?

Craig se contorceu um pouco ajeitando um cachecol verde em torno do pescoço.

— N-Nada! — Tweek de repente parecia muito tímido, ele deu as costas e sentou na frente de Rebecca, Craig jogou um olhar entediado para Kenny e mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio para finalizar o assunto, em seguida acompanhou Tweek. — Falta muito pra começar? Eu detesto os caras desse time, lembra quando jogamos com eles no fundamental?

Quando Tweek falou isso, todos os garotos lembraram do verão perdido deles na época do fundamental.

— Sim, eram uns bostas. — Clyde apontou cheio de rancor. — Custava eles ganharem da gente?

— Cara, eram os caras do Beisebol. — Stan respondeu atrás de Craig. — Acho que nenhum está no Basquete.

— Por culpa deles fiquei horas no sol naquele verão. — Tweek declarou ganhando acenos em concordância de Craig. — Minha pele até caiu.

Kenny observou que as mãos de Tweek e Craig não se soltaram mesmo depois que eles sentaram quase colados, o loiro sorriu verdadeiramente feliz pelos dois amigos.

— Butters é o melhor armador que South Park já viu. — Kenny apontou orgulhosamente, o time adversário já se alinhava na quadra. — Então, não se preocupem, dessa vez eles vão perder feio.

Alguns minutos se passaram e a leitura de Rebecca foi interrompida pois o Time de Basquete entrou na quadra ao som ensurdecedor de muitos aplausos, as líderes coreografaram junto à saudação da torcida, Token caminhou direto para Nichole, na linha de frente das líderes, e plantou um beijinho nos lábios dela, uma comoção foi ouvida na plateia, e Stan notou algumas caras amarradas do Time de Fort Collins, que se alinhara com suas camisas azuis marinho e detalhes em laranja.

No entanto, toda a atenção de Stan se encaixou em Kyle, que ergueu o dedo indicador e apontou direto para Stan no meio da torcida, o ruivo piscou, o que era um acréscimo ao gestual infantil e secreto dos dois de que o ruivo estava preparado para o jogo. Kyle desviou o olhar e moveu os dedos para ajeitar uma faixa segurando a franja e os cachos presos na nuca, Kyle virou-se e esticou a mão sorrindo cordial para o adversário que devolveu o cumprimento com um olhar emburrado.

— Se depender da motivação desse time, vão perder feio mesmo! — Stan estava falando quando uma mão tocou em seu ombro.

— Stanley! Podemos fazer companhia para você? — Um sorriso ofuscante acompanhado de olhos safira reluzentes. — Jessy, você já conhece o Stanley, Capitão do Time de Futebol.

Gary Harrison sorria lindamente, seguido por sua amiga que Stan já conhecia.

— Olá, Stan!

Stan sentiu Rebecca bufar ao lado dele, o moreno deu uma olhada de relance e notou que a garota estava empurrando uma mecha de cabelos castanhos para trás da orelha quando Gary voltou a dizer.

— Hey, Rebecca! — Ele virou-se para Jessy e continuou. — Você já conheceu Rebecca também.

— Sim, do Clube de Debates, aliás, você mandou muito bem, garota! — Jessy falou se abaixando para sentar, a voz dela estava um pouco mais alta para se fazer ouvir através dos aplausos da torcida. — Todas em North Park estão fascinadas com a sua desenvoltura.

Rebecca não respondeu, Gary voltou-se para Stan.

— Veio torcer para seu melhor amigo? — O loiro falou sentando ao lado de Stan.

— Eles são namorados, você está ignorando essa informação? — Rebecca arguiu de imediato.

Kenny ao lado dela deu uma risadinha, mas a garota continuou encarando Gary com olhar inquisidor, as faces de Gary avermelharam um pouco, mas ele não perdeu a compostura.

— Mas, não deixaram de ser melhores amigos, deixaram? — Gary sorriu sedutor.

Rebecca fez uma careta para ele, Gary se empertigou e resolveu olhar para a plateia.

— Vamos todos torcer para nossos namorados hoje. — Foi Kenny quem falou, os olhos cerúleos dele voltaram-se para Jessy e, aproveitando que os aplausos pararam, o loiro completou: — Meu namorado é o camisa 1!

— Wow, um armador? Gostamos de homens com controle, huh? — Ela piscou maliciosa e Rebecca girou os olhos.

— Quem não gosta de ser levado? — Kenny balançou a sobrancelha, ele olhou para frente e viu Butters acenando para ele, Bridon ao lado de Butters ria do entusiasmo do pequeno Stotch, tudo o que Kenny fez foi colocar as mãos em forma de concha ao redor dos lábios e gritar a plenos pulmões. — VAI, LEO!!!

Na quadra os dois times se cumprimentavam, Kyle ouviu Kenny gritando o nome de Butters, e o pequeno armador corou, o Capitão do Fort Collins apertava a mão de Token e em seguida Butters esticou a mão para cumprimentá-lo também.

— Melhor amigo? — Kyle ouviu o Capitão perguntando.

— Namorado. — Butters o corrigiu com um sorriso.

Kyle sorriu um pouco contente pela animação de Butters, no intervalo entre um cumprimento e outro, enquanto David segurava a mão do Ala do time adversário, Kyle viu Stan mandando um beijo para ele e sentiu as bochechas aquecerem, mas acenou retribuiu o gesto.

O ruivo então esticou a mão para cumprimentar o jogador do outro time, e enfrentou um olhar frio em retorno.

— Você é uma vergonha pro esporte.

O camisa 3 de Fort Collins tinha os cabelos castanhos lisos, e ele apertou a mão de Kyle com força, subiu os olhos pequenos e pretos lançando uma onda de desdém no ruivo.

— O que você disse? — Kyle perguntou com calma, estava acostumado às provocações antes de partidas.

O camisa 3 puxou Kyle e falou direto no ouvido do ruivo, o Capitão do time adversário ergueu uma sobrancelha o observando enquanto ainda segurava a mão de David, ao lado de Kyle, mas ninguém pôde ouvir o que seguiu.

— Você... é um _viado_... e isso me enoja. — Ele sussurrou, Kyle sentiu David enrijecer ao lado dele. — Vou humilhar você nesse jogo... vai ser tão feio que você nunca mais vai querer sair na rua, e muito menos acenar praquele outro _viado_.

Kyle largou a mão dele imediatamente como se queimasse, seus olhos verdes estavam tão afiados que pareciam enviar facas pontiagudas direto no camisa 3.

— Vamos ver quem vai humilhar quem nesse jogo. — O ruivo falou com um sorriso arrogante, se afastando e apertando a mão do Capitão do Fort Collins na sequência.

O Capitão tinha um sorriso desajeitado nos lábios.

— Não ligue pro Max, ele é só um pouco... tradicional. — O Capitão se desculpou, Kyle lembrava dele de outros jogos ao longo do fundamental, Robyn Campbel, apertando a mão do ruivo, ele desviou o olhar para a arquibancada. — Porém como amigo e cidadão, eu aconselharia vocês a não demonstrarem tanto afeto em público, sabe, não é um show, as crianças podem ver... é _errado_.

Token, o último na fileira a ser cumprimentado, empurrou Kyle de leve e apanhou a mão do Capitão do outro time.

— Não se preocupe, o show mesmo ainda nem começou. — O negro falou sorrindo friamente. — Aqui em South Park, nós somos bons quando mostramos todo o nosso respeito ao afeto em público, mas quando mostramos o nosso desprezo e frieza, somos ainda _melhores_!

Token frisou a última palavra, os Capitães soltaram as mãos e se afastaram, Kyle estava sentindo a ira querer se espalhar, mas a mão gentil de David o apertou no ombro direito.

— Vamos mostrar pra eles o show de verdade. — David sorriu, tão simpático. — _Vamos a patear el culo!!_

Ao lado de David, Bridon gargalhou, Butters não parecia nenhum pouco afetado, Kyle não sabia se o loiro ouviu alguma coisa, mas não fazia diferença, Butters tinha uma tática em quadra e nada, extremamente nada, tirava a concentração de Butters Stotch, o mais habilidoso do time.

Os dois times se posicionaram em quadra e Kyle respirou fundo tentando se concentrar, mas assim que fechou os olhos e puxou o ar ele reconheceu o grito de Stan na arquibancada, como se fosse o único presente lá, o ruivo abriu os olhos só para ver que o moreno acenava uma bandeira do time de Basquete euforicamente.

Foi dada a saída de bola e rapidamente Bridon lançava para Butters, o pequeno armador era o mais baixo na quadra e ele sabia usar isso como vantagem, passando por dois adversários e protegendo a bola, ele desviou de um terceiro com desenvoltura de um bailarino e penetrou na área do garrafão, em um toque ligeiro e numa fração de segundo, Token enterrava a bola e Kyle corria para comemorar com os dois!

Foi um ótimo início, outras jogadas se seguiram, o time de Fort Collins também tinha suas estratégias, mas estavam longe de serem eficazes depois que o time de South Park via suas táticas na primeira vez.

Obviamente Kyle estava sendo marcado pelo camisa 3, Max Erin, que constantemente fazia jogos de corpo para enviar Kyle longe, para o azar dele Kyle não caía tão fácil assim.

— Não vai funcionar comigo, babaca — o ruivo falou cercado por Max, batendo a bola no chão da quadra enquanto via pelo canto do olho Bridon se infiltrando pela lateral —, sou namorado do Capitão do time de Futebol Americano. — Kyle fez uma finta para esquerda, porém, lançou para Bridon na direita e assistiu Max Erin amargar a finta, o ruivo abriu um sorriso gigante. — Estou mais que acostumado a ajudar os caras no treino de corpo a corpo.

— Você é mesmo uma bichinha.

Kyle se afastou para a reposição da bola, o camisa 3 no encalço dele, mas o Capitão do Fort Collins veio para acalmar seu colega.

Na arquibancada, Stan aplaudiu e comemorou a cesta de David e aprofundou as sobrancelhas, Kenny chamou sua atenção ao lado.

— Tem algo errado entre o Kyle e aquele camisa 3, não tem? — Kenny falou. — Ele tava perseguindo o Leo, o que não faz sentido, mas tem várias jogadas dele que são desnecessárias em cima do Kyle.

— Sim, mas parece que ele não está afetando o Kyle, não... Token e David que estão como demônios. — Stan respondeu.

Rebecca estava tão concentrada no namorado que quando ouviu os dois falando por cima da cabeça dela passou a observar melhor, de fato David tinha a atenção dividida entre a bola e o camisa 3 que ia atrás de Kyle não importava o sistema tático ou a posição de Kyle na quadra.

Os três na arquibancada estavam muito atentos quando Butters desviou de dois adversários e apesar de longe, enviou a bola do centro para a lateral, a bola pousou nas mãos habilidosas de Kyle que fugiu como um foguete do marcador, ele a dominou por um instante, e sem sair do lugar mandou a bola dali mesmo.

Kyle nem se deu ao trabalho de conferir se a bola tinha entrado, arrogantemente ele comemorou antes mesmo da bola cair, Token estava atento logo abaixo da cesta para aproveitar um rebote se fosse o caso, mas inevitavelmente a bola seguiu seu curso e um segundo depois Butters abraçava Kyle comemorando mais uma cesta de três pontos, que era a especialidade do ruivo.

As jogadas do time de South Park eram bastante elaboradas, Token tinha uma estratégia onde Butters gritava números que definiam para qual lado eles iriam e que tipo de jogada tentariam, isso não só se tornou uma tática eficaz, como também deixava o time adversário totalmente confuso, pois cada vez que ouviam um número sendo gritado, nunca conseguiam entender o que acontecia.

O apito do juiz sinalizou o final do segundo tempo, para alegria do time da casa o placar mostrava 45 x 16.

— O placar está tranquilo, mas porque eles estão tão tensos? — Gary perguntou. — Eu não entendo os atletas, nunca estão satisfeitos.

Stan observava Kyle se aproximar da área técnica e apanhar uma toalha e uma garrafa d’água das mãos de Bill, que era um dos reservas.

— Não se trata apenas de pontos, claro que são importantes, mas há uma tensão entre os jogadores, os nossos parecem estar lidando bem com isso... — Stan falou, ao lado dele Rebecca observava o time adversário se reunir em um círculo, trocarem palavras e em seguida se encaminharam para o vestiário, eles tinham 15 minutos de intervalo. — Porém, um time que pressiona e ao mesmo tempo provoca... isso pode ser uma péssima combinação. É perigoso para os nossos jogadores.

Kenny acenou ficando um pouco apreensivo, ele, assim como Stan, estavam tendo um péssimo pressentimento.

O time de South Park também se dirigiu para o vestiário, antes eles responderam aos aplausos da torcida, o Time de Basquete estava em sua melhor formação.

Rebecca teve tempo de girar os olhos para as meninas, as amigas de Lexus, que gritavam o nome de Bridon como se ele fosse uma estrela da NBA, mas o que mais chamou a atenção dela foi Jessy que passara o tempo todo pendurada no pescoço de Gary, apesar do Mórmon ter torcido o nariz para os pontos de Kyle, ele acolheu a morena em seus braços quando ela se jogou comemorando cestas do ruivo como se Kyle jogasse no time dela.

— South Park está mesmo na época do amor, hein? — Rebecca ouviu Jessy falar. — Aqueles lá também estão namorando! Não achei que eles realmente se entenderiam.

Rebecca observou, Jessy apontava na direção de Tweek e Craig.

— Ah, mas esses são como nosso Stan e nosso Kyle, era só uma questão e tempo até que eles começassem a se pegar. — Kenny respondeu orgulhosamente. — Todos que estão felizes por Tweek e Craig devem me agradecer.

Tweek ouvindo seu nome jogou um olhar para Kenny, Craig olhou para trás, mas apenas girou os olhos, enquanto Clyde dava soquinhos no melhor amigo.

— Oh? Não, não estou falando do loiro e do moreno — Jessy riu, seu dedo continuou apontando e Rebecca teve vontade de perguntar se a mãe da garota nunca a ensinara que apontar o dedo era feio. —, estou falando da Vice-Presidente do Clube de Debates!

— Wendy? — Stan olhou para onde ela apontava, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Todos, absolutamente todos, jogaram os olhos para alguns degraus abaixo, na mesma direção de Tweek e Craig, onde, nenhum deles havia notado, Cartman estava comendo pipocas com Wendy sentada ao lado dele.

— Bem, às vezes eles estão juntos... não acho que... — Gary começou, mas Stan o parou imediatamente.

— Sim, eles por vezes estão juntos, sim... mas é estranho o Cartman estar tão longe de onde ele possa pegar comida com mais facilidade, e por que eles estão no meio dos garotos do Clube de Xadrez?

— Atípico. — Rebecca sussurrou.

— Eu não diria. — Jessy voltou a falar. — Eles estavam juntos na Festa de North Park, lembram?

— Eu não fui convidado! — Kenny ergueu as mãos.

Ela voltou a olhar para Rebecca, mas a morena brincou com a barra da jaqueta bordô que usava, ficando muito corada.

— O que você viu, lá, Jessy querida? — Gary sondou.

A garota deu de ombros e seus cabelos lisos brilharam com a luz dos holofotes do ginásio.

— Eu já havia dito a vocês que em festas assim, coisas estranhas podem acontecer.

— Wow... — Clyde falou virando-se para frente, Craig ao lado dele não parecia nenhum pouco tocado com a revelação, e Stan logo atrás do moreno parecia tranquilo, como se soubesse de tudo. — Pensei que eu ficaria com a Wendy antes do Cartman, impressionante!

— Jesus!!! Por que você quer ficar com a Wendy, cara?? — Tweek falou para Clyde, Craig entre eles se limitou a encarar Clyde com seu melhor olhar de desprezo. — Você... não gosta mais da Bebe?

Tweek sussurrou em tom de conspiração.

— P-P-Problemas no p-paraíso? — Jimmy questionou. — S-S-Somos seus am...am...amigos, Clyde... pode contar conosco...

— Não caras, que isso... eu amo minha gatinha! — Clyde deu de ombros dentro da jaqueta com o logo da escola. — Estou colocando isso como o quão impossível eu achei que era o Cartman chegar nela.

— Escolheu uma péssima forma de “colocar isso”. — Kenny riu atrás de Clyde se inclinando para bagunçar os cabelos castanhos.

— Quem disse que foi ele que chegou nela? — Stan encolheu os ombros. — Wendy não é do tipo que espera decidirem a vida dela.

A atenção deles se voltou para a quadra quando os dois times voltavam a se agrupar para o reinício do terceiro tempo, enquanto Cartman discutia alguma coisa com a boca cheia de Cheetos.

O time adversário saiu com a posse de bola, Kyle e Token se organizaram na defesa, a bola foi lançada para a área de South Park e Max a recebeu quase em cima de Kyle, o ruivo acompanhou o adversário por um instante, o observando com calma.

Max fez uma finta e pulou para acertar a cesta, Kyle pulou uma fração de segundo antes, e foi tempo bom o bastante para tirar a bola de dentro da boca da cesta.

South Park comemorou a jogada como se fosse um ponto decisivo, o que deixou Fort Collins frustrado, o camisa 3 fuzilou Kyle com os olhos, mas correu para a reposição da bola.

O time adversário fez mais algumas tentativas frustradas de pontuar, porém a marcação de South Park não estava dando espaço, Bridon e David por algum motivo abandonaram a ideia de apenas pontuar e faziam de tudo para deixar Kyle e Token na melhor posição para marcar. Butters fazia a bola chegar neles de forma limpa, e em dois ou três lances a bola já estava na cesta.

O placar se alargou de uma forma tão incomum que as líderes resolveram fazer uma dança longa e coreografada com gritos radiantes, algo que elas usavam nos rallys muito longos do time de vôlei, e que animava a torcida de uma forma contagiante.

Na arquibancada Stan sacudia a bandeira do time de Basquete que ele lembrara de apanhar no quarto de Kyle antes de sair, Kenny já estava sem voz quando David marcou uma de suas raras cestas, o loiro virou-se para Rebecca e a pequena pulou nos braços do loiro eufórica.

— Esses caras estão com tudo hoje! — Falou Kenny por cima de Rebecca para Stan. — O que diabos está acontecendo?

— Tem algo a ver com aquele camisa 3! Ele perseguiu Kyle sem parar e agora está colhendo o que plantou.

Kenny e Stan começaram a acalmarem suas preocupações do início da partida, aparentemente, tudo ia terminar bem e com um placar muito favorável.

Na quadra Token correu da direita para a esquerda por trás da defesa e recebeu a bola de Butters numa perfeita inversão de jogada, quando os defensores tentaram parar Token, o negro protegeu a bola, passou ela por trás das costas e dali mesmo mandou para Kyle, em uma curta corrida e um pulo, Kyle acertou mais uma das cestas de 3 pontos dele.

— Puta merda! — Kenny falou assistindo Rebecca tapar os ouvidos por conta dos gritos de Stan. — Quantos pontos o Kyle já fez?!

Stan tinha as mãos em concha na boca gritando como louco, seu corpo todo cheio de adrenalina, a garganta quase sangrando e o coração acelerado de ver o namorado brilhando como se o jogo fosse uma final de campeonato.

— Nove pontos nessa segunda metade. — Stan falou sorrindo. — Mas no primeiro tempo foram vinte e cinco pontos!

A torcida gritou e Kenny, que estava olhando para Stan abobado que o moreno contasse realmente os pontos, acabou perdendo uma roubada de bola de Butters, mas ele teve tempo de ver quando Butters passou a bola para Bridon e o garoto brincou driblando três adversários e fez uma dobradinha com Butters, colocando o pequeno Stotch embaixo do garrafão.

— AHHHHH, CARALHO!!!! — Totalmente descoordenado Kenny começou a gritar e pular. — MEU NAMORADO, FILHOS DA PUTA!!!

Ele gritava quando Lexus se jogou em seus braços gritando também.

O jogo avançava e o placar esticava em favor do time da casa, Kyle pegou um rebote e lançou Token, os dois estavam mais do que afinados no jogo e o ruivo estava feliz em conseguir alargar o placar o máximo possível.

Quando a bola foi reposta pelo time adversário, Bridon tão habilidoso quanto esperto, roubou a bola e colocou direto nas mãos de Kyle, David corria pela lateral e como todos estavam atentos em Token e Butters, Kyle sentiu mais do que viu o camisa 3 emparelhar com ele.

— Esse time de vocês não cansa de ser bicha, não? — Ele falou rapidamente enquanto Kyle observava Butters. — Ah, vai escolher o putinho loiro?

— Isso tudo é inveja? — Kyle atirou enfrentando o cara sem parar de bater a bola, ele deu alguns passos tentando achar uma brecha para lançar. — Por que podemos ser quem somos, e você não?

Max rosnou e os dois olharam para Butters que tentava fugir da marcação, Kyle escolheu David, ele lançou a bola de forma certeira, mas não viu o restante da jogada, porque seus pés foram definitivamente chutados e ele caiu no chão como um boneco de pano.

— FALTA!!!! — Bridon gritou, correndo para Kyle. — Cara, você tá bem?

Token se aproximou e David já berrava com o camisa 3 do Fort Collins, o mexicano teve de ser segurado por Bridon antes de dar uma cabeçada no queixo do adversário.

— Fez de propósito sim, babaca! Kyle já tinha lançado a bola! — David vociferava na cara de Max, o camisa 3 tinha um sorriso sujo no rosto. — Eu vou limpar o chão dessa quadra com a sua cara! _Gonorrea malparido usted no sabe con quién se acaba de meter_!

O juiz deu permissão para que tirassem Kyle da quadra, faltava bem pouco para o jogo terminar, mas todo o time ficou apreensivo e não estavam satisfeitos mesmo quando o juiz levantou o cartão vermelho para Max Erin, o camisa 3 saiu da quadra com um sorriso no rosto.

Tweek olhou por cima do ombro, Stan atrás dele estava atento observando calado Kyle sendo levado para o banco.

— Francis vai entrar. — Craig falou monotonamente para Tweek, o moreno olhou na direção que seu namorado estava encarando e acrescentou alto o bastante para os bancos de trás ouvirem-no. — Broflovski vai sobreviver. Se ele aguenta namorar com o Marsh por toda a vida, ele aguenta um pouco mais de dor.

— Droga, o David vai acabar expulso também. — Rebecca falou com os dedos na boca, nervosa. — Se ele for expulso não joga no próximo jogo.

Token e Bridon puxaram David com eles, o mexicano continuava xingando o camisa 3 expulso, Francis se posicionou e com um jogador a menos Fort Colins apenas se segurou quando Butters lançou a bola para David e o mexicano a devolveu para Token.

— Ele vai ficar bem... — Stan sussurrou quando Gary jogou um olhar preocupado para o moreno. — Ele precisa ficar bem...

Token marcou de onde estava, o time apreensivo olhando toda hora para o relógio e para o banco onde o técnico apertava uma compressa no tornozelo esquerdo de Kyle.

— Kyle é durão. — Gary apertou o ombro de Stan tentando confortá-lo.

Rebecca estava muito mais nervosa do que no evento da bolada sofrida por Kyle na Educação Física um dia antes do Torneio de Debates, diferente daquela vez, qualquer um podia ver a expressão de dor de Kyle no banco de reservas.

— Precisam levar ele pro hospital! — Rebecca gemeu. — Por que não estão levando ele?!

Ela questionou já se levantando, em pânico Kenny olhou para Stan que ainda estava paralisado observando cada movimento de Kyle, nenhum deles, desde Jimmy até Jessy, ninguém comemorou quando o apito final ecoou.

A apreensão era palpável.

Stan saiu disparado, Rebecca no encalço dele e Kenny logo atrás, eles desceram os lances da arquibancada pulando, Rebecca era pequena mas tinha uma agilidade impressionante, ela se desviou duas vezes de pessoas que apareceram na frente dela e ainda pulou por cima de uma criança. Kenny estaria muito admirado se não estivesse preocupado com Kyle.

Momentos depois de darem a volta no ginásio e chegarem a porta do vestiário, Butters passou por todos e caiu nos braços de Kenny, ainda suado e com a roupa do jogo.

— Butters... — Stan o chamou imediatamente.

O loiro ergueu os olhos árticos para Stan, sua expressão era aterrorizada.

— A-Acho que ele quebrou... — Butters soluçou. — A culpa foi m-minha... Estão chamando os pais dele, Stan...

Rebecca levou as duas mãos à boca, e Kenny acolheu Butters em seus braços enquanto Stan empurrava os seguranças e entrava no vestiário à força.

— Isso vai deixar nosso encontro de amanhã bem animado. — Kenny sussurrou beijando os cabelos loiros suados de Butters. — Para que servem os amigos, afinal.


	28. Nada menos

## Capítulo 28 - Nada menos

Havia uma comoção na porta do vestiário, e Kyle mordia os lábios tentando não transparecer no rosto sua dor, a princípio pensou que seu tornozelo estava bem, mas de repente a dor irradiou para a panturrilha e ele mal conseguia se mover, queria explicar para Butters que não era nada muito grave, mas o ruivo tinha todas suas forças concentradas em não se deixar dominar pela dor lancinante.

— Kyle... cara... — Stan caiu de joelhos na frente dele e chegou tão perto que Kyle podia sentir o cheiro de pinho, ambas as mãos envolveram o rosto do ruivo. — Kyle, como você está? Butters disse...

Kyle abriu os olhos, a mão de Stan deixou seu rosto e tocou de leve no tornozelo exposto.

— Está tudo bem... — Kyle o interrompeu com a voz contida, tentando não gemer de dor. — Acho que não é nada grave... não quebrei, se é isso que você está preocupado...

— Está doendo muito? — Stan perguntou após um segundo de silêncio o avaliando.

Kyle mordeu os lábios e desviou o olhar, do outro lado do vestiário Token e David conversavam com o técnico, uma voz feminina gritava do lado de fora.

— Provavelmente vou ficar fora dos próximos jogos. — Kyle murmurou com o rosto pálido.

Stan atirou os braços sobre os ombros do ruivo e o puxou para si, Kyle deixou-se envolver pelo calor e o afeto do moreno, uma lesão agora poderia arruinar a temporada, especialmente sendo Kyle o maior cestinha do time.

— Kyle — o técnico se aproximou —, seus pais já chegaram, vamos levar você para o Hospital.

O ruivo acenou com a cabeça e Stan se posicionou ao lado dele para ajudá-lo, o técnico anuiu e dois auxiliares entraram com uma cadeira de rodas onde Kyle foi orientado a sentar, quando eles estavam começando a se aproximar da porta, Gerald entrou esbaforido.

— Kyle! Eu e sua mãe viemos assim que recebemos a ligação. — Gerald falou, do lado de fora os gritos femininos eram mais altos agora que Kyle chegara na porta, e os três homens reconheceram a voz, Gerald trocou um olhar com Stan e voltou os olhos escuros para Kyle. — Sheila não vai deixar eles se safarem, ela me pediu para cuidar de você agora, porque sua mãe precisa dizer umas boas verdades pro time do Fort Collins.

Apesar da dor, Kyle sorriu um pouco, Stan apertou a mão dele enquanto o auxiliar empurrava a cadeira de rodas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Do lado de fora do ginásio, a Gang de Craig estava reunida, Clyde tinha um olhar tenso que era incomum dele, Token conversava com Jimmy e Craig arrastava sutilmente o polegar nas costas da mão de Tweek, que estava segura entre os dedos do moreno.

— Tenho certeza que eles vão se arrepender de fazer isso com o Kyle. Homofobia é crime e não deve ser tolerada, especialmente nos esportes. — Token falou depois de ajustar a mochila do material esportivo nas costas, ele acabara de chegar aos seus amigos. — Ninguém vai segurar a Sra. Broflovski de processar o cara, a família dele, a escola, o governo...

O Capitão do Time de Basquete enumerou, e Jimmy acenou com a cabeça compreendendo, Token contara rapidamente aos amigos o que acontecera em quadra e, especialmente Clyde e Tweek estavam muito revoltados.

— D-de onde est-estávamos deu pra ver que o K-Kyle foi atingido sem b-b-b-bola. — O deficiente apontou. — N-Nunca vi nada assim.

— É cara, foi uma puta covardia. — Tweek falou com a voz seca. — Não sei como o Kyle não levantou e acertou aquele bosta no meio da cara homofóbica dele.

Aquilo que os espectadores pensavam ser apenas uma falta grave de jogo, na verdade era desfecho de uma barbárie que iniciou no aperto de mãos antes mesmo do início da partida.

— Broflovski é cria de advogado, ele sabe que se agredir o cara pode perder o processo. — Craig ofereceu. — Mas achei que o Marsh faria isso.

— Está _louco_? — Clyde se manifestou. — Ele é o Capitão do Time de Futebol, não pode se encrencar, ou fica fora do regional. Kyle sabe disso também.

— Isso vai tirar o Kyle do campeonato, não vai, Token? — Tweek questionou, a expressão de Token era de apreensão.

— Provavelmente... — O garoto negro respondeu com expressão grave. — Nunca vi o Kyle com dor assim, e ele é normalmente caçado nos jogos porque é o maior pontuador.

Clyde concordou silenciosamente, estava acostumado a jogar com Kyle tanto nos treinos recreativos do time de futebol quanto nos jogos descomprometidos do time de Token, todos ali sabiam que o ruivo não se rendia fácil.

— E aí, ô babacas. — A voz de Eric Cartman flutuou até eles. — Não fiquem aí chorando como viúvas do judeu. Vocês sabem que essa raça não morre fácil. Eu _sei_ , porque eu _tentei_.

Wendy, que vinha logo atrás com Bebe, fez uma careta para ele, mas ela observou a preocupação que se escondia abaixo da expressão estoica de Token.

— Kyle já foi encaminhado para o Hell Pass, pelo que falei com a Sra. Broflovski, ele vai fazer alguns exames. — Wendy falou enquanto Bebe se afastou da amiga e entregava a mochila com o uniforme das Líderes de Torcida para o namorado Clyde, eles estalaram um beijinho e Wendy desviou o olhar. — Kyle é forte. Vai ficar tudo bem.

A morena sorriu um pouco tentando passar confiança para Token, mas o Capitão do Time de Basquete estava sem expressão quando Nichole chegou até ele e apanhou sua mão.

— Ele é forte, sei disso. — Token falou. — Expliquei isso para o time minutos atrás. Vamos só segurar as pontas até ele ficar melhor.

— Claro que o judeu é forte! — Cartman soltou de repente, o que chamou a atenção de Tweek é que o garoto encarava Wendy um pouco contrariado. — Lembram daquela briga no refeitório quando ele socou o Clyde, ainda defendeu o Stan e bateu no Craig também?

— Por que está lembrando dessa merda? — Craig perguntou impassível, ainda segurando a mão de Tweek.

— Estou lembrando porque o judeu não é um fracote como vocês, suas bonecas. Então se acalmem. — Cartman falou com desdém. — E aqueles filhos da puta de Fort Collins vão ter o que merecem.

Wendy o observava com as duas sobrancelhas erguidas, Cartman analisou as unhas um pouco arrogantemente.

Tweek suspirou, ele notou na saída do ginásio dois loiros se aproximando de mãos dadas.

— Realmente espero que não seja nada grave, eu não teria a frieza do Kyle, se um babaca fizesse algo assim comigo...

Tweek começou, mas Craig apertou a mão dele na sua.

— Se alguém fizer algo assim com você conhecerá o Caminho do Punho. — O moreno falou calmamente. — Do meu punho, pra ser mais exato.

Craig ergueu a mão fechada em frente ao peito, Tweek arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Obrigado, Craig, sinto dizer que se algo assim acontecesse com você, eu usaria minha técnica sem tirar sangue. — Tweek contou. — É uma pancada que causa apenas danos internos, nunca provariam que estraçalhei os filhos da puta.

Tweek tinha a expressão pesada, quando uma mão pousou no seu ombro.

— Quanta violência, _Twinkie_... — Kenny apertou os dedos no ombro do loiro, ele trazia Butters visivelmente chateado a tiracolo, a mochila do pequeno Stotch segura em seus ombros. — Ensinei a fazer lento e carinhoso... não violento e agressivo...

— Cala a boca, McCormick. — Craig afastou a mão de Kenny do ombro do namorado com expressão vazia, mas os olhos tempestuosos não enganavam o loiro.

— E o Stan? — Tweek perguntou observando Butters apertar os lábios. — Vocês passaram como um foguete pela gente.

Kenny suspirou.

— Stan correu para o vestiário assim que pisamos na área privada. — Ele respondeu jogando um olhar para Token. — Mas a Sra. B. vai fazer o pessoal do Fort Collins comer as próprias roupas de baixo. Ela falou em processar desde o técnico e o Diretor da Escola até o Presidente da República.

Ele então olhou para Butters.

— Agora só nos resta esperar, pedi que Stan nos mantenha informado. — Kenny apertou a mão de Butters e o puxou para si. — Mas eu e o Leo vamos para o Hospital pra não morrermos de expectativa.

— Mande as notícias pra gente. — Token pediu.

— Pra mim também, não vou relaxar até saber o que aconteceu. — Tweek também se manifestou.

Kenny acenou com a cabeça.

— Mando mensagens para vocês se eu souber de algo. — Ele trocou um olhar com Butters que estava anormalmente quieto e começou a se afastar.

— Vocês venceram a porra da partida de lavada e estão chorando como se fossem as putas do harém do judeu. — Cartman apertou os olhinhos porcinos curvando os lábios numa expressão de descaso. — Se querem essa vida de gays, vão ter que ficar mais fortes, ôh.

Butters voltou-se apertando os olhos para Cartman, sua expressão entristecida dando lugar a um semblante sombrio.

— “Essa vida”? — Ele falou com falsa meiguice causando um arrepio na espinha de Kenny. — Por “essa vida” você quer dizer podermos demonstrar publicamente afeto para a pessoa que amamos? Você também não gostaria de poder fazer isso, Eric?

Cartman arregalou os olhos, mas rapidamente surgiu um sorriso debochado, ele balançou a cabeça como se Butters estivesse dizendo uma grande tolice.

— Eu não sou uma bicha, Butters. — Ele falou dando dois passos para trás, seus olhos correram para longe, como se ele pensasse seriamente no que o pequeno Stotch falara. — Querem saber? Fodam-se.

E ele encarou Wendy silenciosamente parada entre Nichole e Bebe, em seguida desviou o olhar dela e saiu.

Um momento depois, Wendy suspirou.

— Ele tem razão. — Ela declarou sutilmente olhando de Butters para Token, e de repente todos ficaram atentos quando a garota empurrou uma mecha de cabelos para trás da orelha. — Token, foi uma vitória impressionante, você deveria preparar uma comemoração. Espere para saber o quadro do Kyle, mas não deixe de comemorar.

Os olhos violetas dispararam para a esquina onde Cartman acabara de sumir.

— Até amanhã, pessoal! — Ela se afastou rapidamente, Bebe ainda observou as costas dela por algum tempo, intrigada.

— Nós também vamos nessa. — Kenny declarou acenando.

Ele e Butters seguiram para o caminho que levava a Hospital, era melhor ir caminhando para que Butters se acalmasse.

Todos se despediram em seguida, e Craig seguiu com Tweek para a cafeteria.

Cerca de alguns minutos depois Craig guardava o celular, seus pais mandaram mensagem avisando que chegariam à noite.

— Acha que ele vai ficar bem? — Tweek perguntou de repente apertando entre as mãos um copo de isopor, um momento antes de colocar na lixeira.

Eles pegaram alguns cupcakes e café para viagem, Craig parou na calçada e colocou o pacote pardo com o logotipo da Tweek Bros em cima de um banco, seus coturnos de neve brincaram no solo, os olhos azuis cinzentos focaram nos verde-avelãs quando ele segurou as duas mãos de Tweek nas suas.

— Tweek... — Craig desviou o olhar para uma carreira de abetos do outro lado da rua, sentindo seu rosto aquecer. — Sei que acabamos de começar isso, mas prometo que vou ser o melhor namorado que eu puder ser... Não vou deixar essas coisas acontecerem com a gente...

Tweek arregalou os olhos e apertou as mãos de Craig.

— Eu sei, Craig... — As mãos elegantes de Tweek subiram pelos braços de Craig, deslizando-as sutilmente pela jaqueta azul marinho com logo da NASA e apanhando o cachecol verde entre os dedos, brincando na margem da pele do pescoço do moreno. — Deus, eu sei disso... só estou... só estou preocupado com o Kyle... ele não merece isso...

— Ninguém merece essa merda. — O moreno sentiu seu corpo aquecendo, a realidade de haver pessoas lá fora de sua bolha pessoal que poderiam machucá-los entranhava em seu coração dolorosamente. — Cartman tem razão, vamos precisar ficar mais fortes.

Ele tentou se afastar de Tweek e não permitir que o outro notasse seu medo, mas o loiro o segurou, cruzando os dedos atrás da nuca de Craig empurrando o cachecol e formando uma gaiola rente aos cabelos escuros.

— Já somos fortes, somos crianças de South Park, Craig. E não é um grupinho de babacas que vão me fazer ter medo agora. — Tweek declarou, o hálito morno dele bateu no rosto de Craig fazendo o moreno estremecer rente a si. — Só estou preocupado com o Kyle mesmo. Tá? Não é sobre nós.

— Tá... — Craig sussurrou, sentindo a calmaria voltando para si, se derretendo sob o olhar caloroso de Tweek.

Ele nunca reparou que Tweek poderia olhá-lo dessa forma, Craig apertou os olhos querendo gravar aquele olhar de amor do loiro dentro de suas pálpebras, para toda a eternidade de sua alma.

Tweek também sorria de lado sentindo Craig relaxar, o loiro ergueu um pouco mais o rosto, quando seus olhos avelãs fecharam-se e a boca quente tocou a de Craig, o moreno separou os lábios, tentando ignorar que sua respiração acelerou e seu coração batia veloz dentro de seu peito.

Tweek manteve Craig seguro rente a si, tentando passar através do beijo a certeza de que não tinha receio de enfrentar o que fosse, ele lidaria com o que viesse, sempre amara Craig, ao menos desde que se lembra de entender a palavra “amor”... e não desistiria por nada.

— Você é precioso demais para mim, Craig. — Tweek murmurou separando os lábios rapidamente, em resposta Craig apenas fechou os braços apertando sua cintura, o moreno ainda abriu a boca permitindo que a língua do loiro o provasse por inteiro.

Tweek ficara dias envolvido em um projeto para mostrar a Craig o quanto estava comprometido, ele não daria oportunidade para nenhuma dúvida ou apreensão entre eles.

Os dedos de Tweek brincaram na nuca do moreno, fazendo trilhas descendo e subindo através dos fios sedosos, enquanto a língua tocava todos os recantos, a boca de Craig era macia contra a dele.

— Ahh... _honey_...

Craig gemeu quando os dentes de Tweek apertaram seu lábio inferior, o loiro o segurou mais um minuto, não permitindo que Craig se afastasse, pois Tweek beijaria tudo o que quisesse, tanto quanto pudesse.

Porque agora, Craig era _seu namorado_.

Nada menos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando Kenny e Butters chegaram no Hell Pass para onde Kyle fora levado, ele deu de cara com Stan na sala de espera, Gerald Broflovski estava longe de ser visto.

— Caras! — O moreno levantou-se imediatamente após ver os dois amigos. — Vocês vieram...

Kenny esticou a mão para puxar Stan, no entanto Butters se antecipou e atirou os braços na cintura do moreno, a voz dele soou abafada e pequena no tecido da jaqueta de Stan.

— Desculpa, Stan... eu não deveria ter roubado aquela bola, nem deveria ter feito aquela jogada... — Ele sussurrou. — Irritei tanto os caras de Fort Collins...

Stan segurou o pequeno Stotch pelos ombros, afastando-o gentilmente, seus olhos azuis cobalto focaram os do loiro.

— Butters, você não fez nada de errado, era o seu jogo, cara. — E quando Butters apenas se afastou, Stan apertou os dedos nos ombros do garoto. — Butters! Presta atenção, aqueles caras são uns babacas. Você ter feito aquela jogada foi apenas sensacional! Espero sinceramente que alguém tenha gravado esse jogo! Preciso rever de um ângulo diferente... e aquele jeito que você enganou os adversários, parecia muito com uma jogada do Kenny.

Kenny arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso e Butters ergueu o rosto, sua expressão mudando pela primeira vez, mas ainda era um pouco apreensiva, Stan entendia como ele se sentia.

— Você foi fantástico, o jogo foi fantástico. — Stan disse calmamente. — Kyle... ele vai ficar bem, okay?

— O que o médico disse, Stan? — Kenny questionou.

O moreno encarou os dois loiros a sua frente, ele respirou calmamente.

— Ele só teve uma entorse de tornozelo, seguido de uma distensão leve da panturrilha. — Stan voltou a encarar Butters. — Okay? Ele não quebrou nada.

O alívio passou pelo rosto de Butters e desapareceu dando lugar a uma expressão questionadora, Kenny o puxou contra seu corpo, e a pergunta pulou dos lábios do loiro.

— Quanto tempo? — Kenny inquiriu, a expectativa no rosto de Butters era sufocante.

Stan mordeu os lábios.

— O médico está com ele e o Sr. B. agora para falarem disso. — Stan deu as costas e voltou para a poltrona que ele estava. — Cara... ele estava com tanta dor até que a medicação faça efeito... o médico falou que é normal essa dor porque as lesões são de Grau II, então... vão imobilizar agora...

— Stan...

A voz de Kyle fez com que todos voltassem a cabeça para o corredor onde o ruivo vinha na cadeira de rodas empurrado por Gerald.

— Kyle... cara...

Kenny apertou a mão de Butters no exato momento que Stan correu indo ao encontro do namorado, eles se aproximaram e Kyle sorriu para Butters, não havia mais dor transparecendo no rosto dele, Stan notou, e o ruivo sorriu para ele e depois encarou cada um dos amigos, que olhavam para sua perna esquerda, estava imobilizada logo abaixo do joelho com uma tala pesada.

— Vou ficar 15 dias de molho... no mínimo 10. — Ele pontuou. — O médico falou que meus ligamentos são muito elásticos e ele está admirado que a entorse foi menos terrível do que ele esperava.

— Oh, meu deus... — Butters murmurou.

— Butters, você não teve nada com isso. — Kyle declarou automaticamente e o tom sério da voz dele ganhou a atenção de Butters. — Tenho certeza que o Kenny já disse isso, o Stan já disse isso, e qualquer pessoa sabe. Não se sinta desse jeito.

Gerald Broflovski limpou a garganta e encarou os garotos.

— E não se preocupem, porque vou chegar em casa agora, sentar no escritório e redigir o maior processo contra aquela escola e os envolvidos serão penalizados. Amanhã mesmo vamos ter um posicionamento da Justiça, porque minha maravilhosa esposa a esta hora já botou a boca nas Redes Sociais e a esta altura a denúncia já está circulando em todos os veículos de imprensa. — Ele ajeitou o kipá judaico na cabeça. —Agora se me dão licença, vou acertar a conta do atendimento, antes que eles esqueçam que eu tenho um seguro social. Stan, leve o Kyle para o carro, por favor? Vocês dois se quiserem carona, levo ambos para casa.

Gerald se dirigiu a Kenny e Butters, e em seguida se afastou sem ouvir resposta, Stan tomou o lugar dele atrás da cadeira de rodas e Kyle balançou a cabeça, mas sorria de qualquer forma.

— Ouviu, Butters? Sei que você e o Kenny têm um compromisso, então acho que não vão precisar da carona... divirtam-se. — O ruivo começou jogando um olhar travesso para o namorado. — Stan vai cuidar de mim, eu vou usar muletas, mas vou adorar ser levado por aí.

Kyle e Stan riram, o moreno corou levemente sob o olhar penetrante de Kenny, em seguida eles se despediram e foram pelo corredor em direção à saída do estacionamento.

Kenny puxou Butters juntos ao seu peito, os lábios tocaram de leve na testa do pequeno Stotch.

— Mais calmo agora? — Kenny murmurou rente aos cabelos muito claros de Butters. — Esse ruivo safado já deve ter pensado em cinco mil formas de transar com o pé imobilizado.

Isso tirou um riso de Butters e Kenny sentiu aquela risadinha escorregando dentro dele e o aquecendo, como se fosse uma calda quente em um bolo delicioso.

— Você é tão bobo, Ken... poderia ter sido pior...

— Mas não foi, certo? — Kenny respondeu puxando o rosto de Butters para si. — Então... podemos ter nosso encontro...

Butters sorriu a preocupação escoando aos poucos quando ele se inclinou na pontinha dos pés, seus lábios pairaram rente aos de Kenny.

— Você está certo, Ken... eu planejei tanto esse encontro... — Butters se empurrou contra o peito de Kenny, o puxando pelos ombros e tomando sua boca com delicadeza.

Quando Kenny se sentiu envolvido pelo abraço de Butters ele virou o rosto levemente para permitir um novo ângulo de exploração, não se importando que estavam de pé no centro de uma sala de espera do Hospital da cidade, o sabor da boca de Butters junto a sua era algo bom demais para recusar.

— Vamos... — Butters se afastou tão de repente que Kenny quase caiu ao perder o contato do corpo pequeno no seu. — Primeiro passeio, tem um lugar que quero muito levar você... depois hambúrguer, e vamos comer sorvete em um lugar muito legal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Logo ao cruzarem a porta da frente da Residência dos Broflovski, Stan já sabia que teria dias complicados pela frente.

— Stan, eu posso fazer isso sozinho. — Kyle falou irredutível intercalando olhares entre as escadas e o namorado. — Se for muito complicado, você me ajuda.

— Kyle, deixa que eu levo você... não custa nada, para de ser teimoso! — O moreno implorou, Gerald os deixara no pé da escada e fora ao encontro da esposa no escritório no primeiro andar. — Você vai fazer muito esforço até chegar ao quarto.

— Eu preciso de um banho. — Kyle decarou já colocando a muleta esquerda no primeiro degrau e usando o impulso para adicionar a outra muleta. — Você pode me ajudar com o banho? Não posso molhar a tala...

Os olhos verdes olharam de relance para o moreno, Stan sentiu algo despencar em seu estômago sob a expectativa de ajudar Kyle numa tarefa tão íntima.

— Okay. — O moreno falou seguindo o namorado. — Claro, cara.

Stan seguiu Kyle imediatamente para o banheiro, ele parou na frente do namorado, se apoiando com uma mão na parede, as muletas encostadas na porta e os olhos verdes observavam Stan um pouco divertidos.

— Cara... — Stan murmurou sentindo o rosto aquecer um pouco.

Um rubor subia levemente nas maçãs do rosto de Kyle no momento em que os dedos dele desceram para o cordão do abrigo esportivo, desamarrando e empurrando as calças com boxer e tudo para o chão.

— Vou precisar de ajuda para me livrar disso... — Kyle olhou para baixo e Stan queria pensar que o ruivo se referia a semiereção que dava as caras discretamente.

— Sente-se, Kye... — Stan falou suavemente, e Kyle escorregou a mão da parede e sentou na privada.

O moreno tirou o abrigo através da tala com um pouco de dificuldade, depois passou a boxer por ali ao mesmo tempo que Kyle se livrava da jaqueta do abrigo do Time de Basquete e a camiseta de manga comprida.

Stan ergueu os olhos para encontrar o olhar verde brilhante em expectativa, as sardas tão nítidas que ele poderia conta-las se não estivesse tão interessado em sentir o gosto de Kyle em seus lábios.

— Seus olhos são tão lindos, Stan... — Kyle falou com voz grave ancorando a mão nos cabelos do moreno e o atraindo para si.

— A sua boca é mais... — Stan respondeu e em um instante se viu devorando os lábios de Kyle.

As mãos de Stan fecharam-se em tono da cintura de Kyle e ele abriu a boca recebendo a língua e o desespero do ruivo, os dedos de Kyle em seus cabelos davam a entender o quanto Kyle o queria...

Stan sorriu dentro do beijo, eles estavam nessa fase onde um pequeno gesto poderia ser lido como um imenso desejo.

— Ahh... cara... — Kyle jogou a cabeça para trás ao sentir os dedos de Stan fechando em torno de sua ereção.

O beijo durou apenas alguns segundos, porque a perna de Kyle foi alçada por cima do ombro direito do moreno e a mão de Stan já estava tocando o membro rosado.

— Você estava tão lindo em quadra hoje, Kye... — A mão quente de Stan brincou com a extensão do ruivo, o polegar espalhando o pré-gozo na cabeça extrassensível. — Tão indomável... tão selvagem...

Kyle estremeceu ao sentir sua ereção sendo tocado pela língua de Stan, os olhos azuis cintilando por baixo da franja escura quando o pênis inteiro escorregou pela cavidade úmida, Stan fechou a boca ao redor dele, e Kyle sentiu seu corpo todo aquecer quando o namorado o chupou.

— Putamerda, cara...

Kyle mordeu os lábios para não gritar, sua família estava toda em casa e ele podia ser um adolescente cheio de tesão, mas não poderia correr nenhum risco de que os pais tirassem qualquer privilégio que Stan conquistara com os Broflovski em uma vida inteira de amizade com o primogênito.

Stan observou o namorado, o pescoço pálido exposto quando Kyle jogou a cabeça para trás, em êxtase, o moreno se orgulhava pois já sabia tão bem como fazer Kyle ter prazer... ele simplesmente mordeu de leve a ponta circuncisada do membro necessitado e lambeu em seguida.

Kyle apertou os dedos nos cabelos dele, o tornozelo machucado pairando sobre o ombro de Stan e o orgasmo já tão perto que ele não conseguia respirar direito, ele empurrou a virilha em direção a boca do namorado, inconscientemente e quando achou que era demais, Stan acelerou as investidas empurrando a cabeça do pênis contra o céu da boca.

— Caralho, Stan... ahhh... porra, Amor...

Kyle sussurrou quase sem ar, acariciando os dedos no couro cabeludo de Stan, ele mordeu as costas da mão para aplacar a vontade de gritar, sua boca salivava de vontade de beijar o namorado, os orgasmos quase não eram os mesmos sem a boca de Stan junto a dele.

O clímax recaiu sobre o ruivo como um choque de calor, e Stan não se afastou nenhum momento enquanto o corpo de Kyle ondulava e as coxas tremiam, o moreno segurou-o firme, tentando reunir coerência para não deixar a perna machucada oscilar sobre seu ombro direito.

Quando a onda do orgasmo acalmou, Kyle abriu os olhos cintilantes e encarou Stan com um sorriso preguiçoso, o moreno colocou o tornozelo de Kyle para baixo e acariciou os cachos ruivos, ele o puxou para si, tomando sua boca.

Ele queria tudo de Kyle, amá-lo, cuidá-lo, tê-lo junto a si...

Nada menos

Em seguida ajudou Kyle a sentar no box com a ajuda de uma banqueta que havia debaixo da pia, acomodando o ruivo abaixo da ducha e ligando o chuveirinho, testando a temperatura da água com as costas da mão.

— Vamos nos apressar aqui... tenho certeza que sua mãe só está ocupada demais, e ainda vamos responder por nossos crimes no banheiro esta manhã...

Kyle arregalou os olhos e ficou muito desperto de repente.

— Merda...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luzes multicoloridas brilhavam no rosto sardento do McCormick do meio, a noite já caía lentamente e alguns poucos raios róseo-avermelhados podiam ser vistos no céu.

Kenny tinha o cotovelo direito escorado na parede da barraca de tiro ao alvo quando Butters empurrou para ele uma pelúcia grande, fofa e amarela, e o rosto sardento doía de tanto que ele sorrira nos últimos minutos.

— Okay, então isso é um cachorro? — Ele questionou mais uma vez, só para ter certeza. — Um Golden Retriever, com uma boina marrom.

Butters girou os olhos pela milionésima vez, desde que chegaram ao Parque de Diversões que abrira recentemente, ele tentava explicar para Kenny as nuances dos personagens que estavam expostos como brindes no estande de tiro ao alvo, todos da coleção da Sanrio, e o pequeno Stotch se esforçava para que Kenny compreendesse que nem todos eram _iguais_ a Hello Kitty.

— Sim, Ken... ele é um cachorro, e o nome dele é “Pom Pom Purin”. — Butters puxou um pouco de algodão doce e pacientemente colocou direto na boca de Kenny. — Assim, com a boininha, ele parece um pudinzinho.

— Mas ele é enorme!! — Kenny protestou, lambendo os lábios mastigando o algodão doce. — Parece mais um pudim gigante!

A pelúcia era mais ou menos do tamanho da mochila que eles haviam deixado no guarda-volumes do Parque.

— Acho que ele é parecido com você, Ken... sempre quis dar um desses para você por isso. — Butters colocou um dedo no focinho da pelúcia. — Olha só essa boquinha dele! Não é fofa? Igual a sua.

O loiro abriu a boca para protestar, mas sua garganta apertou e ele puxou o ar devagar, seu peito aquecendo quando ele voltou os olhos encarando a boca em formato de número “3” deitado, que o bichinho de pelúcia ostentava.

Kenny McCormick nunca pensaria que alguém no Universo o achasse tão... cativante assim.

Butters se afastou indiferente ao processo de aceitação de Kenny, ele dispensou o palito do algodão doce no lixo e voltou para apanhar a mão do namorado, em seguida o levou a caminho da Roda Gigante.

— Você nunca quis ter um desses? — Kenny perguntou encarando a pelúcia.

Ele achava aquele sorriso do "cachorro" muito mais matreiro do que “fofo”, mas não podia negar que o conjunto da obra era adorável.

Butters juntou as sobrancelhas passando o cartão na roleta de entrada para Roda Gigante, depois de todo o stress com o desfecho do jogo ele finalmente conseguira relaxar com Kenny no Parque que tanto quisera visitar.

— Sempre quis... você... — Butters falou calmamente. — Nada menos.

Kenny respirou fundo tentando engolir o embaraço, ele desviou os olhos cerúleos para a pelúcia, depois voltou para Butters, que era o único ser vivo que o fazia sentir assim... tão exposto... tão importante.

— Leo...

— Eu tenho uma boxer... só uso ela quando estou pensando em você.

Butters sorriu e o sinal sonoro da roleta ecoou liberando a passagem deles, o responsável pelo brinquedo abriu a porta para eles e Butters seguiu na frente entrando em uma cabine do brinquedo e sentando-se, Kenny o acompanhou, a porta da Roda Gigante foi fechada, e Kenny se acomodou ao lado de Butters e o puxou para si.

— Você não espera dizer um negócio desses e sair assim, né? — A voz grave dele fez um arrepio correr pela espinha do outro. — Leo, eu juro por deus...

Butters se impulsionou na mesma hora que o brinquedo entrou em movimento, Pom Pom Purin caiu no chão da cabine assim que os lábios dos dois namorados se uniram em um beijo caloroso, as bocas se provando e Kenny amou tocar a língua de Butters, a doçura ali presente estava longe de ser parecida com o gosto artificial de algodão doce que o loiro comera instantes atrás, era uma doçura acalorada que instigava Kenny mais e mais, puxando-o para dentro do beijo, perseguindo esta emoção.

Eles sentiram a cabine balançar e parar, e ambos abriram os olhos muito devagar, as pupilas dilatadas, corações acelerados e os rostos rosados, Butters virou o rosto acomodando o beijo de Kenny, ele afastou os lábios apenas um pouco para empurrar a língua sobre todo a superfície dos lábios carnudos que ele tanto quisera provar.

A boca de Kenny era quente e exigente, Butters moveu a língua através dela, provando tudo, dando tudo ao namorado... tanto quanto pudesse, mais do que sabia que podia...

O brinquedo voltou a andar e Butters escorregou a mão dos ombros de Kenny para a cintura, apertando-o, seu peito pressionado contra o outro, ambos corações em sincronia, as mãos de Kenny de repente estavam em seus cabelos e Butters achou que morreria de necessidade quando Kenny se afastou, mas um instante confuso se passou e ele sentiu o peso do McCormick em suas coxas.

— Oh... Ken... — Butters sussurrou, e os dedos de Kenny estavam em seu zíper, puxando o membro já duro para fora. — Não faz assim, Ken...

O brinquedo começara a subir novamente quando os lábios de Kenny tocaram os de Butters outra vez, ele moveu-se contra a ereção exposta, abrindo a própria calça e revelando um membro duro e exigente, os dedos ágeis de Butters encontraram-no e ele passou o polegar na cabeça úmida.

As mãos de Kenny se apoiaram nos ombros de Butters, o brinquedo se aproximava do topo quando Butters golpeou preguiçosamente os dois membros entre seus dedos, a outra mão firme nas costas de Kenny.

— Vamos voltar aqui outra vez e fazer o serviço completo... — Kenny determinou. — Mas por agora, porra, Leo...

Ele baixou os lábios tomando a boca de Butters na sua, o beijo doce de antes agora era cheio de necessidade e urgência, as línguas se tocando freneticamente no interior da boca de cada um deles.

— Alguém pode nos ver, Ken... — Butters ainda se afastou levemente quando sua mão acelerou a investida, o brinquedo parou e voltou a se mover.

— Que aproveitem a porra do show.

Nenhum deles estava tão preocupado em ser discreto, não de verdade, mas por algum motivo ambos acabaram se derramando antes da terceira e última volta começar.

Quando saíram, Butters ostentava uma expressão pacífica e angelical, Kenny tinha um sorriso idiota no rosto, Pom Pom Purin preso ao peito e a mão de Butters segura na sua.

— Esperamos que tenham se divertido! — O responsável pela segurança do brinquedo falou. — Voltem sempre!

— Não sabe o quanto! Vamos voltar muito em breve! — Kenny respondeu radiante, o homem acenou com a cabeça. — Nos aguarde!

Ele balançou as sobrancelhas, mas o homem apenas balançou a mão em despedida, Butters olhava para Kenny por baixo de cílios muito claros.

— Você é impossível, Ken.

Os olhos árticos brilhavam, Kenny ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Eu?!

Butters deu de ombros.

— Espero que tenha gostado mais deste passeio, do que daquele não oficial ao Planetário de Denver.

— Pffff... Quer dizer, foi legal, e me lembre de agradecer ao Tweek pela oportunidade — Kenny respondeu —, mas transar em uma Roda Gigante? Sem precedentes!

Butters sorriu.

— Bem, Ken... só estamos começando...

Eles andaram em direção à saída, mas Butters desviou, levando Kenny consigo, ele parou na frente de uma lojinha do parque, havia várias pelúcias menores, Butters lançou mão de um coelhinho branco com capuz de orelhas cor de rosa, com uma florzinha branca na lateral.

Ele ergueu a bonequinha na frente do rosto curioso de Kenny, sorrindo.

— Vamos levar essa para a Karen! — Butters declarou e quando Kenny ergueu as sobrancelhas, explicou. — O nome dela é My Melody... ela é a melhor amiga da Hello Kitty.

Kenny observava a pelúcia calado, era um pouco maior que palma da mão, e Butters o encarou, tentando entender o que significava essa expressão intensa que o loiro mais alto revelava.

— Acha que ela está muito grandinha para pelúcias? — Butters perguntou pagando a pelúcia de qualquer maneira. — Eu posso ficar com ela se a Karen não quiser...

O pequeno Stotch pediu que embrulhassem My Melody, e quando ele recebeu a pelúcia de volta Kenny ainda estava calado, pensando.

— Leo... isso... isso é um pouco demais, não acha...?

Butters continuou liderando o caminho e para o guarda-volumes onde apanhou a mochila que Kenny tomou dele e colocou nas próprias costas.

Butters sorriu, um sorriso quente que deixou as pernas de Kenny muito mais bambas do que o orgasmo da Roda Gigante.

— Não. — O pequeno Stotch falou resoluto encarando Kenny com tanto afeto... — Isso sou eu, cuidando de você, Ken.

Kenny olhou para o embrulho nos braços de Butters, e o abraçou, Pom Pom Purin e My Melody seguros nas mãos deles.

— Obrigado, Leo...

Butters sacudiu a cabeça enlaçando os dedos de Kenny, o contraste da aspereza contra suas mãos era simplesmente certo.

— Agora vamos jantar! — Ele falou comandando o caminho para a saída do parque, a noite caindo rapidamente e as luzes da rua acendendo enquanto eles deixavam o Parque para trás. — Hambúrguer e depois vamos comer sobremesa em outro lugar. Hoje, você é todinho meu, Ken.

— Wow... eu sou sempre todinho seu, Leo...

— É verdade, não é?

Butters sorriu com olhos brilhantes e Kenny apertou os dedos dele nos seus.

Era verdade e ele mal podia acreditar...


	29. Desejo Atendido

## Capítulo 29 - Desejo Atendido

O céu mostrava as nuances de azul escuro da noite que já caía visivelmente, através da janela dava para ver que pequenos flocos de neve flutuavam esvoaçando um pouco com o vento, o frio era tão certo quanto os dedos frios que subiam através de seus cabelos.

Tweek suspirou com a sensação, Craig tinha as mãos presas à nuca dele, beijando o pescoço do loiro enquanto Tweek apertava sua cintura, movendo Craig em seu colo, apesar do moreno ser mais alto e ter lindas e longas pernas, Tweek estava satisfeito em tê-lo mole e ansioso em seus braços. Uma novidade que não ficava velha e era cada vez mais desesperadoramente maravilhosa.

Craig deixara de lado a apatia corriqueira e de alguma forma acabou atraído para o colo do namorado, seu corpo esguio era como uma tela em branco que Tweek aos poucos coloria de sensações, espalhando-as, misturando-as, cobrindo Craig com seus desejos e proveito.

— Ah, _babe_... — Craig sussurrou se empurrando para frente conforme Tweek o puxava, a virilha pressionada na parte de baixo da barriga de Tweek.

— Merda, Craig...

Tweek baixou o rosto, estavam na casa dos Tweaks, e o loiro poderia fazer Craig gritar tanto quanto quisesse, pois seus pais estavam na cafeteria, e os dois namorados estavam longe de serem ouvidos.

A ereção do moreno estava presa no aperto da calça jeans que Tweek não abrira para ele, ambos se esfregavam e Craig queria mais do que tudo poder se livrar da barreira que os afastava.

— Por favor, _honey_...

Tudo o que ele precisava era tocar a pele quente do loiro com a sua, tê-lo em seus lábios, se afogar nele... não sabia que precisava tanto disso até que experimentou, pouco menos de 24 horas antes, e agora não conseguia pensar em viver sem o corpo de Tweek junto ao seu.

— Seus pais estão esperando, homem.

Com os olhos totalmente encapuzados e o fôlego desequilibrado, Tweek parou de mover Craig, depositando os lábios nos dele com cuidado.

— Eu preciso ir lá... — Tweek murmurou. — Fazer um pedido formal...

Craig então parou, seu coração martelando no peito por conta da excitação, mas um motivo totalmente diferente se agigantou dentro dele.

— Vai... _o quê_?

Os olhos cinzentos de Craig estavam arregalados em surpresa, seus lábios vermelhos, macerados dos beijos trocados estremeceram quando ele se afastou do loiro, que continuou segurando na cintura cálida do namorado.

— Um... um pedido formal... — Tweek disse sentindo o rosto arder mais do que nunca. — Sua mãe falou que era para eu aparecer lá só quando fosse... um... nah... namorado oficial...

Dizendo assim, em voz alta parecia muito mais importante e grandioso do que era, e com o peso bem-vindo de Craig em seu colo, Tweek sabia que era real... ele afundou o rosto no pescoço de Craig, respirando o cheiro reconfortante, rezando para que as batidas do coração do moreno fizessem com que o próprio coração entrasse em um ritmo menos louco.

— O que... que quer dizer com isso...? — Craig falou tentando se afastar, mas Tweek segurou-lhe as costas, mantendo-o rente a si. — Meus pais não têm nada com isso... é só... é entre a gente.

Tweek afastou o rosto do pescoço do moreno e o encarou nos olhos, havia um alarme exposto ali, e Tweek levou um momento para conseguir reunir suas próprias palavras.

— Quero fazer isso sério, Craig. — Ele falou, tentando manter seu próprio nervosismo sob controle. — Eu já tinha falado com meus pais... por cima... sobre... sobre nós...

— Isso é sério pra nós, mesmo que nossos pais não se metam! — Craig se remexeu no colo de Tweek, mas o loiro continuou prendendo-o, os dedos longos do loiro rodeavam e apertavam as costas de Craig. — Meus pais vão começar a fazer proibições idiotas.

— Eles não vão... — Tweek sentiu o coração despencar, não era isso que ele queria. — Se fizerem... então tentamos negociar.

Craig suspirou deitando a cabeça no ombro de Tweek.

— Tudo bem... vamos fazer como você quer, eu não me importo.

Um sorriso brilhou no rosto corado de Tweek, e ele puxou o namorado para si outra vez, agora seus dedos escorregaram através da cintura estreita do moreno, e ele encontrou a ponta úmida de um membro exigente.

Dobrar Craig na cama se provou uma atividade muito mais fácil do que Tweek jamais imaginara nem em seus mais loucos sonhos, e não foi menos maravilhosamente delicioso quando a boca faminta de Tweek fechou-se no maxilar de Craig.

— Nosso namoro vai ser feito de você me deixar fazer o que eu quiser, Craig...?

Tweek questionou, sua voz abafada com os lábios colados à pele de Craig, que estremecia abaixo dele, os dedos quentes de Tweek brincavam com a umidade que saía da ereção do moreno. O peso de Tweek era tão bem-vindo que Craig achou que entraria em combustão instantânea sentindo aquela trilha de fogo que o loiro fazia beijando toda sua extensão de pele ao alcance do namorado.

— Você dá conta, _honey_... — Craig murmurou entregue, o rosto corando gradualmente, e Tweek estava amando tanto aquela expressão... — Você é mais forte do que você pensa.

Os olhos azuis cinzentos espiaram por baixo dos cílios escuros e tudo o que Tweek queria era se perder naquele olhar, ele reuniu seus lábios, beijando Craig até quase perder a razão. O outro se remexia abaixo dele, buscando desesperadoramente o contato que poderia aliviá-lo.

Então, após minutos devastadores de beijos ardorosos e toques ardentes, eles se afastaram, sorrindo, obrigados a interromper a nova atividade incandescente e favorita.

Eles se arrumaram e deixaram a cama bagunçada para trás, indo direto para a residência dos Tucker, onde Laura, obviamente, já esperava por eles sentada na sala, com uma xícara de chá entre as mãos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

O sol já se punha quando Stan tentava empurrar algo entre os lábios de Kyle, seu rosto estava corado com o esforço que fizera, e a mão trêmula erguida em direção ao ruivo.

— Só mais um pouquinho... Kye... por favor...

O rosto afogueado do ruivo se virou, os cachos vermelhos mais fofos depois de serem secos com o ar quente do secador, ele voltou os olhos verdes para o lado oposto do quarto.

— Não.

Stan largou o prato de sopa na mesinha de centro, cansado das birras do namorado.

— Você não comeu nada desde o jogo, Kyle. — Ele disse severamente. — Não vai melhorar se continuar assim. Cara, o antiinflamatório não vai nem funcionar!

— Só se você dormir aqui. — Kyle disse contundente. — Estou incapacitado, preciso de cuidados extra...

O ruivo tinha um olhar suplicante, Stan mordeu os lábios, ele mais do que ninguém queria dizer _sim_ , mas duvidava que os pais fossem permitir.

Quando Stan abriu a boca para dizer algo, a porta do quarto se escancarou e pela primeira vez no dia Kyle realmente colocou os olhos em sua mãe.

— Oh, _Bubbeh_! — Ela foi até o filho, mal o vira devido à maratona de iniciativas para cobrar das autoridades um posicionamento justo sobre o comportamento monstruoso de estranhos contra seu filho. — Perdoe a mamãe, estive tão envolvida em outras coisas! Mas, não se preocupe, _Bubbeh_ , eles vão pagar muito caro pelo que fizeram com meu bebê!

Stan se afastou dando lugar a mulher que explodiu entre eles, ela se agarrava ao filho empurrando o rosto dele contra o colo, e Stan não podia fazer nada além de sorrir. Kyle parecia um pouco feliz, sorrindo um tanto desajeitado, os olhos brilhantes de umidade quando a Sra. B. se afastou um pouco para acariciar-lhe a face sardenta.

— Mamãe ficou tão preocupada, meu amor... quando recebi a ligação simplesmente saí correndo, seu pai teve que ir no próprio carro, porque deixei para trás... o que eles fizeram com você foi... — As mãos macias corriam pelas bochechas do ruivo, dois pares de olhos verdes esmeralda se encaravam, tão parecidos que o peito de Stan inflava pela ternura.

— Eu sei, mamãe... me desculpe por isso... — Kyle começou com a voz sufocada no pescoço de Sheila.

— Não se desculpe, _Bubbeh_... — Ela acariciou os cachos ruivos que estavam muito macios ao toque, em seguida se afastou um pouco, já quase voltando a face austera normal, observando o primogênito com olhar afiado. — Já tomou banho? Comeu direitinho? Você precisa descansar agora, Kyle, foi um dia terrível.

— Já tomei banho e comi... — Kyle começou com olhar doce, ele manteve a mão de Sheila segura entre seus dedos, e Stan notou que as maçãs do rosto do ruivo coraram suavemente antes dele continuar, sua voz veio cheia de melodia e ternura. — _Mah_... eu estava pensando... será que não daria pro Stan ficar aqui hoje? Sabe, para o caso de eu acordar no meio da noite...

Sheila lançou um olhar para Stan que parecia tentar se misturar com a parede, o moreno corajosamente sorriu para ela, mas era um sorriso vacilante, e Kyle puxou a mão da mulher novamente.

— Isso realmente me faria sentir melhor... depois de tudo... seria bom ter o Stan aqui comigo... me sentir querido... — Ele ergueu os olhos esmeraldas para a mãe, e Sheila ainda o encarava, pensando. — Por favor, _mah_...

Stan já estava acostumado a ver Kyle seduzindo as pessoas com seu olhar e seus sorrisos, mas Sheila sempre foi a mais dura, e raríssimas vezes caíra na lábia do ruivo.

— Todos nós amamos você, Kyle. — Ela falou calmamente. — E Stan também precisa descansar, ele esteve ao seu lado o tempo todo, ajudou-o com o banho, com a roupa, com o quarto... e até tentou alimentar você.

Os olhos de Kyle brilharam e lágrimas encheram seus olhos, quando ele ergueu o rosto para a mãe que se afastou dele, Stan pôde ver que ele mordia os lábios. Stan sentiu o coração apertar.

— Sra. B., eu posso ficar... se não se importar. — Stan falou rapidamente, e havia dois pares de olhos verdes pousados nele. — Não vou conseguir dormir de qualquer forma... preocupado se o Kyle comeu algo, se ele conseguiu ir até o banheiro, se ele está dormindo... Vai ser uma noite acordado, cheio de perguntas na minha cabeça.

Sheila olhou de um para o outro, já de pé ela colocou a mão na cintura, parecendo muito mais alta e imponente que os dois garotos.

— Ainda não esqueci a bagunça que vocês fizeram no banheiro esta manhã, Kyle Broflovski. — Ela ergueu o dedo indicador o apontando direto no nariz aquilino de Kyle. — Aquelas toalhas e a molhaçada! E eu teria uma briga muito maior, se não fosse esse acontecimento grotesco no seu jogo! 

— Desculpe, _mah_... as coisas... ficaram um pouco... — Kyle começou, mas aparentemente não encontrava palavras.

— Isso não vai mais acontecer, Sra B....! — Stan se posicionou sentando ao lado de Kyle na cama, apanhou a mão do namorado na dele e ainda encarava a mulher ruiva a sua frente. — Nós... só estávamos tão felizes... Prometo que não vamos fazer bagunça, e me responsabilizo pelo bem-estar do Kyle... ele é... muito importante para mim... sempre foi...

Os olhos verdes de Sheila cintilaram um segundo antes de lágrimas caírem deixando um rastro úmido manchando o blush que coloria suas faces macias. Ela se adiantou e apanhou o moreno em seus braços, o apertando.

— Oh, Stanley... — Disse abraçada ao menino. — Você sempre foi como um filho para mim, eu o vi crescendo e estou tão feliz que você é o escolhido do Kyle...

Stan sentia as lágrimas quentes caindo de seu rosto no ombro da mulher, ele não ousou olhar para Kyle, que segurara o choro por um bom tempo, porque sabia que se ambos trocassem um olhar agora, ele acabaria soluçando.

— Você pode ficar aqui esta noite... vou pedir que alguém busque roupas para você...

Ela se afastou levemente, dando suaves batidinhas nas maçãs do rosto para remover a trilha molhada que as lágrimas deixaram, Kyle limpou a garganta e ergueu o rosto para a mulher.

— Não precisa, _mah_ , Stan sempre usou as minhas. — O filho falou de repente, Sheila voltou-se para ele, se afastando de Stan e tocando os cachos do filho. — Nós vamos nos comportar... prometo.

E lá estava o sorriso de Kyle, encimado por olhos verdes brilhantes e as faces coradas, seus dedos procuraram os de Stan e ele lançou um olhar excepcionalmente agradecido para Sheila.

A visão era demais para qualquer um.

— Tudo bem... vou confiar nos dois. — Ela continuou limpando as lágrimas com a pontinha dos dedos e piscou algumas vezes para não borrar o rímel. — Não traíam a minha confiança. Vou avisar seus pais, Stanley.

Sheila ajeitou um pouco o coque para ter certeza que ninguém veria que a fortaleza ruíra temporariamente por conta de seu _Bubbeh,_ que estava tão perdidamente apaixonado e, mais maravilhoso que qualquer outra coisa, era amplamente correspondido.

— Nós não vamos decepcioná-la, _mah_. — Kyle sorriu.

— Pode confiar em nós, Sra. B.!

Stan ainda se ergueu do lado do namorado e estalou um beijo sonoro no rosto da ruiva, ela sorriu segurando o brinco de esmeralda e se dirigiu à porta.

— Vou trazer uma comidinha melhor e quentinha. — Ela falou debaixo do arco da porta. — Você precisa comer direito, Kyle.

Kyle acenou com a cabeça e assim que a mãe fechou a porta e seus passos sumiram no corredor, ele puxou a mão de Stan, fazendo o moreno sentar-se ao lado dele, puxou-o para si, quase deitando a cabeça do moreno na cama, pairando sobre ele.

— Obrigado, Stan... — Ele disse rente a boca do namorado. — Estou muito feliz que você está aqui comigo...

— Apenas atendendo os desejos do meu namorado! — Stan respondeu sorrindo, estava tão corado que era embaraçoso por si só.

Kyle se empurrou contra ele, para se esfregar sobre o namorado seu pé machucado não interferia.

— Não diga isso tão despreocupadamente...

Sem debate, Kyle deixou que seus lábios tomassem a boca do moreno, e seu corpo moveu-se acima de Stan, que o observava com expectativa, um sorriso convidativo nos lábios rosados.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Assim que abriu a porta da sua casa, Craig sentiu que o clima era totalmente diferente do que estava acostumado.

Seus pais haviam chegado havia poucas horas de uma viagem de fim de semana para Denver, e ele sabia do fato porque as malas ainda estavam no carro que ele passou na garagem. Mas isso era só o começo, porque o fato de toda sua família estar sentada e reunida na sala de estar era ainda mais assustador.

Thomas Tucker parecia exausto, sua testa enrugava-se enquanto ele gemia de dor com as mãos na lombar, provavelmente resultado de ter dirigido por horas. Ele pedia massagens ao que Ruby respondia com soquinhos na área dolorida, fazendo o pai reclamar com caretas doloridas.

— Hey. — Craig falou assim que entrou, Tweek logo atrás dele.

A família observou os dois garotos, e Ruby tinha um sorrisinho debochado nos lábios.

— Hey, maninho, finalmente o Tweek conseguiu fazer você ver o óbvio — a ruiva se levantou deixando o pai para trás massageando os próprios ombros —, ou a mamãe e o papai precisarão ir em umas férias no Alaska pra você ter tempo pra processar?

— Cale a boca, garota. — Craig ergueu o dedo do meio para a irmã que atirou a língua para ele.

— Sr. T., Sra. T., eu vim... — Tweek se adiantou, saindo detrás de Craig, ele olhou para os pais de Craig sentados no sofá, Laura retribuiu com indiferença elegante. — Eu e o Craig... nós...

Os olhos verde-avelã desviaram para os pés, Tweek ainda mexeu os dedos dos pés observando as meias escuras moverem-se contra o tapete felpudo da sala dos Tucker.

— Não precisa fazer isso, Tweek. — Craig disse seriamente.

O outro balançou a cabeça, decidido, ele apertou as mãos em punhos e ergueu o rosto, Thomas tinha uma expressão de curiosidade.

— Eu e o Craig estamos namorando sério. — Ele falou de uma vez, e assim que a declaração saiu pareceu muito mais fácil para continuar. — Gostaria que me tratassem de agora em diante como namorado oficial dele.

— _Babe_...

Craig começou a se virar, mas em um instante uma massa de cabelos loiros sufocou Tweek em um abraço.

— Graças a deus... — Laura falou puxando Tweek para si, ele ficou desnorteado quando os dedos longos dela amassaram seus cabelos espetados. — Meu filho idiota finalmente fez algo que preste aceitando você!

— Eu nunca disse que não aceitaria! — Craig parecia ofendido, mas Tweek começara a sorrir por cima do ombro de Laura e a cena foi um pouco tocante até para o primogênito dos Tucker. — Vamos lá, mãe, está sufocando o cara.

Laura apertou os olhos, e Ruby ergueu a sobrancelha quando viu sua mãe limpar uma lágrima discretamente por trás de uma mecha loira.

— Cale a boca, filho idiota, vou abraçar meu genro tanto quanto eu quiser.

E eventualmente, perante uma família um tanto silente e um pouco atordoada depois da reação de Laura, a mulher se afastou de Tweek e encarava Craig, como se o desafiasse a falar mais alguma coisa. O moreno estava corado demais, e Tweek seguia o exemplo, com o rosto em chamas e os olhos cravados no tapete que era o objeto mais interessante da sala.

— Certo, certo. — Thomas rodou o braço direito tentando se livrar da dor incômoda. — Tweek, sente aqui, vamos agora decidir as regras de um namoro decente nessa casa de família.

Ruby riu sonoramente, e seguiu sua mãe que se dirigiu para a cozinha. Elas voltaram um pouco antes de ver Craig puxando a mão de Tweek para a sua, e apertando-a.

— Eu não quero que nada mude. — Craig falou contundente, a arrogância fria do filho sempre deixava o pai um pouco irritado, mas era muito parecido com Laura, então só restava a Thomas acenar. — Eu e o Tweek vamos passar mais um pouco de tempo juntos...

— É agora que o Craig vai dizer que quer transar no quarto dele.

— TRÍCIA! — Thomas olhou para a filha com olhos arregalados.

— O que é, papai? Por favor, não está achando que eles vão brincar de lego, não é? — Ela deu uma risadinha apontando para o irmão. — Só se fosse encaixando outras coisas. Olha o pescoço do Craig.

Thomas evitou olhar, mas atirou os olhos para a esposa pedindo socorro, a loira jogou os cabelos compridos para trás dos ombros e puxou uma xícara de chá da mesinha, Craig e Tweek pegaram suas respectivas xícaras também, e Thomas derrubou goela abaixo o líquido fervente.

— O que eu quero dizer é... — Thomas soltou a xícara pela metade e voltou-se para os meninos, parecia se esforçar para dizer algo. — Ainda prefiro que fiquem por aqui ou na casa dos Tweak. Não quero meu filho por aí se esfregando... nas vistas públicas.

Thomas Tucker conseguiu dizer, ainda demonstrando alguma dificuldade, ele observou Craig aguardando o filho responder de forma impávida.

— No quarto pode? — Foi Ruby quem perguntou com pose petulante.

— Sim. — Laura falou finalmente, encarando Ruby. — Não há motivos para ser hipócrita, eles vão fazer o que querem fazer, seu pai proíba ou não.

— Prático. — Ruby se atirou para trás batendo as costas no sofá, perderia toda a diversão em incomodar Craig, uma vez que o irmão tinha permissão para estar com o namorado em privacidade, sua voz tomou um timbre totalmente frio. — Não esperava que nossa família fosse _tão moderna_ , mas gosto disso.

Por fim, ela sorriu, Craig encarava a mesinha, mas também tinha um sorriso abrindo em seu rosto inexpressivo quando largou a xícara de chá e olhou por baixo dos cílios para a irmã.

— Você pode contar para eles sobre seu namoro com aqueles dois garotos. — O moreno falou como quem comenta algo interessante que viu no noticiário. — Ou será que você está mais interessada na sua amiguinha...

Corada Ruby se ergueu de imediato do sofá e Craig teve um reflexo inacreditável de se afastar de Tweek antes que a almofada o acertasse em cheio no rosto.

E assim que eles foram dispensados, Craig puxou Tweek pela mão, adorando subir as escadas arrastando seu namorado. Ele abriu a porta do quarto e o espaço estava exatamente como havia deixado ao sair para o Jogo com Tweek.

O loiro sentou na beirada da cama, estava silencioso desde o momento que Laura o abraçara, e Craig foi até o projetor e ligara-o, ele desligou o interruptor e imediatamente as estrelas banharam o quarto, nadando a esmo pelo teto e nas paredes de Craig.

— É incrível... — O moreno se acomodou ao lado de Tweek, os olhos azuis cinzentos focaram no perfil de Tweek.

— É sim... Tweek falou calmamente. — É como se o pedido que eu fiz naquela noite da Chuva de Meteoros tivesse finalmente se tornado realidade...

Craig puxou Tweek para se deitar ao lado dele, ambos caíram na cama, olhando um para o outro na pouca luz do quarto, apenas as estrelas fazendo o rosto de Tweek parecer ainda mais sardento.

— Você fez um pedido para os meteoros? Você é impressionante, sabia? — Craig ergueu a mão tocando o rosto de Tweek. — O que pediu?

Tweek riu, o rosto aquecendo com o toque de Craig.

— Que você ficasse comigo... pedi logo em uma Chuva de Meteoros onde havia vários deles pra me atender, com oito anos eu pensei ter mais chance dessa forma... e ainda assim, levou mais de oito anos pra acontecer... — Ele respondeu sua mão subia pelo queixo e brincava rente aos lábios de Craig.

O moreno acenou com a cabeça, Tweek estava amando ver o quanto o moreno poderia ser tão sorridente, claro, já sabia disso, mas ver assim, o tempo inteiro, era uma dádiva que ele não esperava vir a ser agraciado.

— A estrela mais próxima está 4.25 anos-luz da Terra. — Craig falou observando atentamente os olhos de Tweek. — Por isso, a maioria dos desejos leva, pelo menos, nove anos para se tornar realidade.

Assim, ele rolou o corpo, ficando por cima de Tweek, sua boca provou a do namorado, pois não podia se dar ao luxo de vê-lo e não beijá-lo.

Tweek correspondeu ao beijo, as mãos brincando nas costas e deslizando para o traseiro de Craig o apertando. Não via a hora de ter Craig só para si, amando-o debaixo das estrelas, como sempre quisera fazer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Uma hora havia se passado_ e Kenny estava um pouco maravilhado demais para falar, ele lambia uma colher descartável encarando Butters que sorria para ele, e o sorriso era tão ou mais lindo que o céu anormalmente estrelado que pairava sobre eles.

Eles comeram sorvete, mas Butters insistiu que havia mais uma sobremesa que ele queria comprar, e Kenny não podia estar mais surpreso com isso.

— Como você sabia que pudim de caramelo é o meu favorito? — Kenny perguntou, ainda sentia as bochechas doloridas de tanto sorrir. — Eu nem mesmo nomeio minhas comidas favoritas! É como se qualquer coisa estivesse ótima pra mim.

Butters girou os olhos e enfiou a própria colher cheia entre os lábios entreabertos de Kenny, ambos estavam sentados nas escadas de um Coreto, localizado no centro de uma praça. Era diferente de onde os casais costumavam ir, mas era coberto, ao ar livre, protegido do frio, e Butters tinha boas lembranças daquele lugar, onde já se apresentara em suas audições da banda da escola, quando tocava flauta e seus amigos lidavam com outros instrumentos.

— Não me subestime, Ken. — Butters falou. — Ver os detalhes é algo que sempre fiz.

O pequeno Stotch encolheu os ombros encarando Kenny que tinha uma gota de caramelo escorrendo no lábio inferior.

— Mas eu nunca deixei isso transparecer! — Kenny insistiu, ele passou a língua nos lábios incapaz de pegar a gota que escorria pelo queixo. — Não é algo que tem na casa dos meus amigos!

— Eu sei que não. — Butters falou. — Mas uma vez, no Jardim de infância, a professora trouxe um pudim e seus olhos brilharam tanto... eu nunca tinha reparado que eles eram azuis!

Kenny aprofundou a sobrancelha, e os dedos de Butters voaram para o queixo dele, limpando o caramelo.

— Depois, no aniversário da Wendy na terceira série, a mãe dela fez um pudim, e você praticamente chorou quando comeu. — Butters lambeu o caramelo que apanhara do queixo de Kenny. — Na quinta série o Kyle comemorou o aniversário dele naquele restaurante em Denver, e o Stan pediu o pudim e não comeu, então ele deu para você.

— Todo mundo dava suas comidas para mim! — Kenny protestou. — E verdade seja dita, o Stan só me deu porque não podia dar para o Kyle.

— Porque o Kyle tinha crises sérias de diabetes naquele tempo! — Butters lembrou. — Mas você comeu aquele pudim como se fosse a maior delícia do mundo, e tinha outras coisas legais lá, eu mesmo repeti o bolo de morango umas três vezes.

Kenny franziu as sobrancelhas, pensando.

— Uma vez, você foi na minha casa, fazer um trabalho de Geografia na oitava série. — Butters começou a falar muito baixo. — E eu fiz um pudim desses... eu tinha visto como fazia em um livro... mas parecia que não ia dar certo. Ele cresceu e murchou. Eu deixei tempo demais no forno, e queimou a calda...

— Eu lembro desse pudim, era delicioso! — Kenny disse de repente.

— ...E você comeu praticamente tudo! — Butters apontou. — E falou que poderia comer pudins para sempre.

— Bem, eu digo esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo!

— Daquela vez foi diferente, Ken... — Butters continuou. — Eu comecei a comprar pudins prontos e plantar eles em festas e coisas assim, para ver você comendo, e era muito legal... Você sempre comia muito feliz... Então, em algum ponto comecei a associar você ao Pom Pom Purin.

Kenny lançou um olhar para a pelúcia gigante sentada ao lado da mochila de Butters, ele sentiu um nó na garganta observando o sorriso em forma de 3 deitado do bichinho.

Ao ver o silêncio do namorado, Butters se inclinou, apanhando o maxilar do loiro entre os dedos, acariciando o rosto.

— Está ficando frio... vamos embora...? — Os lábios quentes de Butters deslizaram em direção à boca de Kenny, o beijo foi amoroso, até que ele se afastou. — Tem mais uma coisa antes de terminar nosso encontro oficial.

Kenny sentiu o peito aquecer, uma bola de calor que teimava em crescer dentro dele cada vez que seus olhos cerúleos observavam os árticos de Butters.

— São pouco mais de nove da noite... —Kenny engoliu o nó na garganta. —Eu posso ficar mais um pouco na rua... só preciso avisar a Kah, se eu for chegar mais tarde.

Butters sorriu devagar, puxando Kenny do banco que eles estavam sentados.

— Empresta seu celular? — Ele pediu, e Kenny puxou o aparelho do bolso, entregando. — Vou mandar uma mensagem para ela.

— Para minha irmã?— Kenny questionou confuso. — Por quê?

Kenny observou os dedos de Butters deslizando rapidamente pelo teclado, e depois de um instante esperando a mensagem ser enviada, então desligou o aparelho e o devolveu para McCormick.

— Vamos...

Butters puxou Kenny pela rua, fora da proteção do Coreto estava frio, e havia nevado um pouco antes, mas eles mal perceberam, comeram hambúrguer de uma lancheria perto do parque e sobremesa foi pega em uma confeitaria, embrulhada para a viagem e consumida no calor da companhia um do outro.

A felicidade era muito óbvia nos dois rostos, mas Kenny não tinha certeza do que fazer com ela, ele segurava a mão deste menino que sempre fora muito importante para ele, incapaz de reconhecer que estava sendo tão amado e cuidado.

O sentimento era simplesmente um estrangeiro desbravando seu coração, seus amigos eram pessoas maravilhosas, e mesmo que ele soubesse que era querido pelos caras, o que estava acontecendo com Butters era absolutamente fora da realidade para ele. Era como se fosse um sonho distante, uma vida pós-morte da qual ele jamais gozou o bastante para se apegar.

Era como um daqueles desejos que se faz quando ao morrer... aqueles que nunca serão concedidos...

O coração de Butters batia descompassado, ele estava se dirigindo para o momento alto do encontro, ele planejara com cuidado e sem ajuda de ninguém. Embora apreciasse a prestatividade dos amigos, não se sentia à vontade em ter dedo de outra pessoa neste momento que pertencia apenas a ele e Kenny.

As mãos dadas ao longo do caminho estavam quentes e Butters apertava os dedos de Kenny para ter certeza que era real... ele não fora arrojado e criativo como Tweek em elaborar um grande negócio, e também não tinha a coragem e intrepidez de Kyle para pular em uma declaração depois de anos confortável de amizade...

Nem mesmo com Rebecca ele podia se identificar, ela estivera timidamente encantada por meses, incapaz de ter força sozinha para fazer algo... Butters olhou para o lado, o perfil de Kenny era sorridente e o loiro mais alto parecia perdido em pensamentos enquanto venciam as calçadas geladas.

Kenny aqui era a variante preciosa nesta equação. Ele era o fator que predeterminou a forma como Butters fez suas apostas, como ele investiu.

E era a incógnita mais extraordinária e perfeita que Butters jamais encontraria.

— Onde estamos indo agora? — O loiro mais alto perguntou, a mão áspera brincando com a pele delicada de Butters.

Kenny que sempre estava lá para os amigos. Kenny que gostava de brincar com todos, deixando suas reais fraquezas camufladas sob um véu de piadas e comportamento travessos... Kenny que só precisava ser convencido de que era alguém para ser amado.

— Em um lugar legal. — Butters sorriu. — Onde vou poder cuidar de você como merece.

Kenny voltou-se para ele, sorria e as maçãs do rosto avermelharam. Esta era a imagem que Butters queria guardar para sempre. O sorriso que todas as vezes acelerava seu coração e fazia o mundo ser algo melhor para se viver.

Butters sempre achou que Kenny era uma paixonite temporária, talvez um pouco mais duradoura do que um crush qualquer... nunca esperava que seu coração fosse ficar tão repleto assim que fosse correspondido.

— Eu não mereço você, Leo.

A voz grave de Kenny tirou Butters de seus pensamentos, o loiro mais alto parou de caminhar, e seus olhos brilhavam. Já passava das 21h30min quando Butters deu um passo ficando abaixo do rosto de Kenny, o encarando com intensidade.

— Você merece o mundo e tudo o que há de bom nele, Ken. — Falou sem rodeios. — Mas... por enquanto... só posso oferecer o meu amor...

Kenny alisou as bochechas alvas, a cicatriz quase invisível abaixo do olho esquerdo, imperceptível para quem a desconhecia.

— Então... sou o cara mais feliz da porra do mundo... porque você é tudo o que há de bom no universo, e o seu amor é muito mais do que isso...

O nariz gelado de Kenny deslizou brincando no pescoço de Butters e o pequeno Stotch deu uma risadinha se encolhendo quando um calafrio trespassou seu corpo.

— Você é precioso, Ken. — Butters sussurrou, a testa colada na de Kenny. — Amo você.

— Eu também, porra... muito...

Eles caminharam mais uma quadra, e então dobraram a esquina e Kenny viu a placa de um motel adiante, era como um pequeno vilarejo de chalés, parecia um condomínio fechado quando Butters apertou seus dedos e avançou direto à portaria.

Ele pediu um quarto, e Kenny percebeu que estava reservado, Butters apanhou a chave e puxou o namorado pela porta eletrônica que abriu.

Assim que Butters girou a chave, Kenny sentiu aquele ponto de calor em seu peito aumentar. O local era simples, mas havia calor e aconchego, um frigobar e uma televisão, ele percebeu que uma porta extra estava aberta com um pedaço de uma banheira rústica aparecendo.

— Leo... eu não... você não precisava fazer isso... deve ter custado uma fortuna...

Butters largou a mochila em uma poltrona, seus olhos alcançaram Kenny.

— Então, vamos fazer bom-proveito, sim...? — Ele jogou os braços por cima dos ombros do outro loiro. — Não permita que seja em vão...

Kenny ainda estava estático demais para raciocinar, mas havia pontas soltas demais ali, impedindo-o de aproveitar o momento.

— Seus pais...

— Eu disse que dormiria no Bradders. — Butters cortou. — Os pais dele estão em uma viagem. E os seus pais... não creio que eles notarão a sua falta... mas Karen dirá alguma coisa..

E assim, Kenny sorriu, satisfeito por Butters ter pensado em tantas coisas. Ele se deixou beijar, o corpo expandindo calor, independente do aquecedor do quarto.

Na casa dos McCormick, Karen terminava de secar cabelo com a última toalha seca. Ela notou a tela do celular ligada, e viu que tinha uma mensagem, ainda pensando na tarde que tivera com seus amigos, correu e se atirou na cama, mas a mensagem não era de nenhuma das pessoas que estivera com ela mais cedo.

_“Oi, aqui é o Butters! Ken ficará comigo esta noite, entrego ele para você pela manhã!_

_A propósito, você ainda gosta de pelúcias?_

_Beijinhos, Butters”_

Um emoji de lábios pressionados e um coração terminavam a frase, Karen não pôde evitar de sorrir.


	30. A Evolução da Paixonite

## Capítulo 30 - A Evolução da Paixonite

O vento sussurrava seus segredos através das árvores do lado de fora, ali, envolvidos pelo calor do quarto, Kenny e Butters separavam-se, depois de um longo beijo assim que entraram pela porta.

Os lábios de Butters mal deixaram a boca de Kenny e agora estavam em seu pescoço, deslizando para sua mandíbula, a luz era branca e brilhante destacando cada parte da pele que as mãos delicadas descobriam empurrando discretamente as peças de roupas de Kenny.

O loiro mais alto não percebia que seus ombros e peito acabavam de ser expostos sutilmente, envolvido que estava pelas sensações cada vez mais imensas que o outro causava nele.

Kenny caiu para frente, a testa descansando no espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro o namorado, o mais novo era exigente como Butters sabia que ele seria, atencioso, mas faminto, se afastou e erguia o pescoço esperando que os dentes de Butters se cravassem ali, aos poucos, devagar, para então descerem raspando a pele sardenta, Butters sentiu-o estremecer rente a si, e o envolveu em seus braços.

A noite ainda mal havia começado e Butters já se sentia tão feliz, tão completo sem nem ter chegado nem na metade do que planejara, ter Kenny junto a ele, vibrando sob seu toque, sendo capaz de causar esse tipo de reação... Isso era o que mais fascinava Butters.

— Ahh... Leo...

Essa nova emoção, esse poder que ele não sabia que tinha... a sanidade o deixava aos poucos, mas não era a loucura do fogo adolescente que tomava conta do pequeno Stotch, e sim, a delirante paixão que o fazia ansiar pelos próximos suspiros de Kenny.

Vestindo apenas os jeans, as blusas atiradas ao chão, Kenny dava passos para trás, ele abria e fechava os olhos, não consegui se manter focado, Butters estava em toda parte e o máximo que McCormick conseguiu, quando suas costas bateram na cama macia do motel, foi deixar-se cair e encarar o rosto meigo acima dele.

— Ken, você é tão lindo...

Os dedos de Butters varreram a franja loiro-escura para trás, ali com a luz forte do quarto o pequeno Stotch notou que os cílios caramelo de Kenny eram perfeitos e ele tinha uma manchinha escura dentro da íris azul, Butters queria catalogar cada coisa nova que ele descobria, porque tudo era tão familiar e novo, tão perfeito e contundente que sentia seu coração apertar.

Kenny pressionou os dentes contra os lábios quando sentiu as costas baterem no colchão macio, o tecido do lençol fez uma carícia em sua pele que só perdia em sutileza para os dedos delicados de Butters brincando através de seu peito.

Butters o encarava com olhar de veneração, Kenny não se achava digno de receber tal atenção, o ponto de calor em seu peito expandiu e ele achou que flutuaria quando a boca rosada fechou-se em seu pescoço novamente.

Até hoje ele sempre foi “apenas Kenny”. O McCormick do meio, nem bonito nem tão feio a ponto de ser citado; não tão inteligente, nem atlético; não era nem talentoso em coisa alguma, tampouco um desastre significativo.

Era apenas alguém sem destaque passando pelo mundo, sem nem mesmo querer chamar a atenção, por vezes era derrubado pela vida, e outras a ludibriava desafiando suas regras. Mas ainda, não tinha nada demais que valesse a pena destacar.

Definitivamente, nenhuma qualidade que o fizesse merecedor dos olhos árticos sobre ele, brilhantes como um cristal ao sol.

— Vamos sair dessas calças? — Kenny murmurou rente à boca de Butters.

O pequeno Stotch se afastou e, surpreendendo Kenny, começou a tirar as próprias blusas, um arrepio percorreu a pele imaculada quando os pelos clarinhos eriçaram-se, com agilidade que sempre impressionava o mais novo, Butters despiu as calças também, e então ele pairava por cima, nu e sorridente.

— Melhor agora? — A voz angelical soou baixinha.

— Pra caralho. — Kenny empurrou a mão no ombro do outro e o puxou para seus lábios.

O atrito dos corpos era tão bom quanto Kenny achou que pudesse ser, eles agora não tinham pressa, nenhum lugar para voltar, ou horário para cumprirem. As mãos desceram da nuca para a cintura e então Butters sentia intensamente cada polegada que os dedos calejados de Kenny tocavam, em resposta ele separou os lábios e permitiu que a língua de Kenny o sondasse mais profundamente, provando e se deixando provar.

O incômodo de estar ainda com uma camada de jeans o separando de Butters era uma frustração doce e manipuladora, Kenny queria se desfazer da última peça o mais rápido possível, porém, ao mesmo tempo precisava desesperadamente aproveitar o toque gentil e o cheiro doce que o rodeava.

Intrépido, Butters deslizou a mão entre eles e abriu a calça de Kenny, seus dedos delicados escorregaram sutilmente de encontro à virilha, tocando a ponta úmida do pênis que já estava ereto, o beijo se intensificou e Kenny gritou quando Butters o apertou com um pouco mais de força.

— AHH... AH... Porra, Leo...

Foi tudo o que Kenny conseguiu falar, seu corpo enfraqueceu e ele sabia que estava tão perdido... logo, Butters se aproveitou dessa distração e rastejou pela pele sardenta, espalhando beijos nos mamilos de Kenny, e descendo corajosamente.

Porém, Kenny não queria ficar ali parado, apenas assistindo Butters sempre tomar todas as iniciativas, o pequeno loiro era o único inteiramente nu entre eles, e Kenny já estava salivando de tanto sentir o membro duro e quente contra sua própria virilha e barriga.

— Ahh... Ken...

Butters murmurou quando Kenny mudou as posições, os joelhos um de cada lado das coxas de Butters o mantendo no lugar quando a ponta da língua de Kenny tocou a cabeça rosada.

Um leve ondular do corpo esguio foi tudo o que Kenny sentiu, Butters tinha os olhos encapuzados, espiando-o por baixo de cílios muito claros, os dedos de Kenny se fecharam em torno do cumprimento e ele massageou assistindo o corpo de Butters corar gradualmente.

Era uma expressão tão familiar já, e ao mesmo tempo era como algo excepcionalmente novo, Kenny já vira o rosto entregue de Butters e fizeram coisas juntos mais vezes do que seria legal em 20 estados do país, mas, ele estava sempre tão disposto a ver expressões novas que raspou os dentes de leve sob a superfície sensível.

— A-AHH... K-EN~!!

As mãos de Butters voaram para seus cabelos e Kenny sorriu ao redor do pênis que pulsava, os dedos outrora gentis rastejaram em seu couro cabeludo e McCormick sentiu a ponta das unhas raspando a pele de sua nuca e subindo de volta, apanhando uma mecha generosa.

Kenny agora sabia que as camadas de inocência de Butters eram apenas coisa da cabeça dele, levou algum tempo, muita aproximação e uma tonelada de entusiasmo para que ele entendesse e aceitasse que ele e Butters não eram tão diferentes como ele pensava.

Aqui, em um quarto de motel eles estavam muito mais equiparados do que jamais estiveram em suas vidas, não haviam pais opressores, nem diferenças financeiras discrepantes, e acima de tudo, eles eram apenas um do outro. Como Kenny jamais esperou.

O membro de Butters deslizou através da língua até tocar o fundo da garganta de Kenny, ele ergueu os olhos cerúleos e Butters pôde ver o sorriso formado nos lábios que o rodeavam, os dedos de Kenny apertavam-lhe a carne branca da coxa e o loiro mais velho achou que poderia gozar apenas assistindo Kenny que era tão bom nisso...

Sem pressa, Kenny desceu os lábios no comprimento, deixando que o gosto e o cheiro de Butters o inebriasse, ele apertou os olhos tentando manter a concentração enquanto o pênis inchado escorregava rente a sua língua, tocando o fundo da garganta.

Os dedos de Butters deslizaram dos ombros para os cabelos de Kenny, apertando as mechas loiras quando ele fechou os dedos, tentando não manipular a cabeça do namorado, porque Kenny sozinho já fazia um ótimo trabalho. Os lábios esticados rente a ereção podiam ser vistos se Butters conseguisse levantar o pescoço só um pouquinho.

Os olhos cerúleos tocaram os árticos quando Kenny notou o tronco do outro se esforçando para que apenas a cabeça se erguesse sem mover o resto do corpo. O sorriso que Kenny deixou transparecer era mais de orgulho do que de desejo, ele estava tão contente e admiração por fazer Butters se sentir tão bem, que seu coração começava a acelerar a níveis absurdos.

Não era algo que Kenny acreditaria ser possível meses atrás, talvez nem mesmo semanas antes teria pensado que um dia pudesse sentir-se tão tomado de afeto, nunca enxergou a questão sexual como algo precioso... mas aqui, neste quarto estranho aos dois, era como se _tudo_ o que sentiam um pelo outro tivesse conjurado uma redoma os protegendo.

Os dedos de Kenny encaixaram nos testículos de Butters e ele usou a outra mão para empurrar a virilha do pequeno Stotch de encontro ao colchão, porque Butters ameaçava pular e seus pés fecharam-se ao redor das costas de Kenny, prendendo McCormick junto a ele.

O céu era algo palpável quando Butters atirou a cabeça para trás, os lábios quentes de Kenny subiam e desciam prontos para fazê-lo se derramar, mas com a mesma determinação Kenny desacelerava e mudava o ritmo, o enlouquecendo e torturando.

Butters descobriu que gostava daquilo mais do que poderia ser permitir admitir, Kenny chupou de uma forma mais intensa e raspou os dentes na cabeça, o corpo esguio estremeceu, mas heroicamente, Butters não gozou.

Sorrindo Kenny se afastou, quando a boca dele abandonou o pênis e Butters precisou rir, porque imediatamente o loiro mais novo descartou o que sobrou de suas roupas e esticou os braços para ser puxado, o beijo entre eles aconteceu desleixado e com o gosto e o lembrete que ainda estavam em plena ação.

Por mais paciente que estivesse sendo, e tanto quanto Butters quisesse tornar tudo tão especial, seu corpo estava praticamente implorando por mais ações, ao que ele rodopiou movendo-se ao encontro de Kenny, os dois membros estavam úmidos e o deslizar foi insanamente delicioso.

As bocas se uniram em um beijo molhado, Kenny mal conseguia mover sua mandíbula depois da aventura entre as coxas pálidas de Butters, e agora apenas se deixava levar pela língua brincalhona do Stotch.

O beijo de Butters era tão característico, e Kenny já decidira desde o primeiro momento que esta era a melhor boca que beijara, as carícias molhadas da língua deslizavam pelo interior quente de Kenny.

Calor crescia dentro do peito dele e certa vez, em um tempo que parecia outra vida, McCormick ficara desesperado em reconhecer as carícias gentis e o toque de amor, mas hoje, neste exato momento, não cabia em si de felicidade e exaltação em saber que essa devoção era toda _para ele_.

Os lábios de Butters escorregaram da boca e passaram pela orelha e pescoço, ele provou a pele sardenta de Kenny sentindo o suave tremor quando apertou e moveu-se rente ao corpo do outro.

Butters se inclinou e puxou de um cesto ornamentado ao lado da cama uma tira de preservativos, ele ergueu o rosto corado encarando Kenny com olhos brilhantes.

— Seria muito apressado se eu quisesse...

— Tarde pra caralho agora! — Kenny nem deixou que ele terminasse, tomou o preservativo da mão do namorado e sorriu. — Vamos logo, eu mesmo coloco essa porra em você.

Butters ficou de joelhos na cama, Kenny sentou-se, um sorriso sacana enfeitava seus lábios, e Butters respondia com seu olhar suave ao observar os dedos de Kenny deslizando o preservativo ao redor da ereção, com uma camada de lubrificante já envolvendo o pênis, o loiro mais novo ergueu os olhos cerúleos divertidos.

— Ken... sonhei tanto com isso... — Butters se viu falando ao pegar o tubo de lubrificante das mãos de Kenny, acariciando seu rosto sardento. — Eu quero te amar tanto... tanto que não vai caber em você todo o meu amor...

Kenny sentiu o rosto corar, ele mordeu os lábios com força, Butters segurou o rosto dele quando tentou se esconder, mas era impossível.

— Você é perfeito pra caralho, Leo... — Os olhos deslizaram do rosto para o pênis besuntado de lubrificante, ereto e pronto. — E espero que caiba tudo...

Eles riram e Butters beijou as faces gloriosamente avermelhadas de Kenny, as sardas misturadas em meio ao rubor que escorregava até seu pescoço enquanto Butters o empurrava com carinho de encontro à cama.

— Vamos provar que cabemos direitinho um ao outro, somos muito mais parecidos do que diferentes...

O olhar de Butters era escaldante, todo o afeto que tinha dentro dele transbordava em ondas de amor na direção de Kenny e o loiro mais novo recebia isso com uma humildade que surpreendeu o garoto Stotch.

Butters ia derramar lubrificante nos dedos, mas Kenny segurou suas mãos.

— Porra, não quero os dedos. — Ele apertou os olhos mordendo os lábios e Butters inclinou a cabeça, preocupado. — A primeira coisa que quero sentir, é você, Leo. Inteiro, todinho...

Eles se entenderam com um olhar, e sem discussão, Butters derrubou mais uma generosa camada na ponta do pênis revestido, ele se posicionou entre as pernas abertas de Kenny, o outro dobrava os joelhos.

— Ken... eu amo você tanto... tanto, tanto, tanto...

Ele tocou a ponta do membro na entrada de Kenny, espalhando o lubrificante ali, era verdade que esse era um produto super-deslizante, e Butters não negaria o capricho de Kenny de não ser esticado, mas ainda assim tomou três vezes mais cuidado para não machucá-lo.

— Caralho, Leo... eu não mereço você...

E antes que Butters respondesse, Kenny jogou os braços em volta do pescoço do loiro, que era menor que ele, mas imparável, decidido, tão determinado...

Ele deslizou para dentro de Kenny, e o outro o recebeu de peito aberto e uma picada de desconforto, uma fileira de pelos se arrepiaram nas costas de Kenny e ele abriu a boca deixando esse prazer tomá-lo. Butters o assistia, fascinado demais para parar, ele continuou empurrando, pouco a pouco, quase sem encontrar resistência por conta do lubrificante especial.

— Ca-ralho... O que... você fez comigo, Leo...?

Os olhos de Kenny brilharam e Butters estava feliz de mais em não ter desligado as luzes, porque assim podia ver todas as expressões que Kenny fazia, e o próprio Stotch estava aproveitando esse tamanho poder que lhe fora concedido, em assistir e administrar o prazer que o namorado sentia.

Era não apenas _bom_ , e dizer que era _emocional_ parecia pouco frente ao que irrompia em seu peito, Butters olhava para a conexão deles, maravilhado em saber que eram um só, ele se inclinou e tomou os lábios de Kenny, então seu corpo ondulava de encontro ao outro.

A paixão deles que queimou aos poucos, lenta e observadora, durante anos, ignorada como uma simples paixonite infantil, em seguida apenas uma curiosidade do fogo adolescente, como Butetrs tentara explicar a si mesmo por anos, essa paixão crescera a níveis inimagináveis e agora latejava e ardia, pronta para explodir.

— Ken, você é tão incrível...

Kenny sentiu que Butters se empurrava erraticamente ao seu encontro, e ele já brincara consigo mesmo muitas vezes, a autodescoberta sexual de Kenny começou cedo demais, então, não era a primeira vez que tinha algo em seu traseiro, mas as experiências de dedos ou dildos jamais poderiam ser meramente comparadas a ter o corpo maleável de Butters rente a si, dançando em busca do prazer.

O pequeno Stotch era notório anjo, gentil e delicado ele tocava todas as partes dentro de Kenny, o pênis era muito superior ao que McCormick esperava, e ceder a este controle, permitir que Butters fizesse o que bem entendesse, era o que mais estava deixando Kenny à deriva de um orgasmo que, infelizmente não demoraria.

E dedicado, Butters rodava os quadris, os lábios rosados desciam ao encontro da boca de Kenny, o loiro mais alto o envolvia em seus braços, mas Stotch estava tão determinado que se afastava, ancorando as mãos ao lado do corpo suado de Kenny, e arremetia.

Os olhos árticos se ergueram quando Kenny gemeu alto, a movimentação de Butters ofereceu um ângulo que fez McCormick estremecer, algo quente escorria de sua barriga e ele não conseguia abrir os olhos para ver, porque uma absoluta chuva de fogos de artifício explodiu por trás de suas pálpebras e Kenny não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada.

A mão delicada de Butters escorregou rente a pele de Kenny, ele passou o indicador na poça leitosa e trouxe a ponta do dedo até os lábios, provando o sêmen que se atirava da ponta corada em direção ao abdômen, o corpo de Kenny tremia e ele se apertava ao redor de Butters com uma força latejante que era quente e erótica, mas acima de tudo, irresistível.

— Ken... você está gozando...

Kenny sabia, aceitara o clímax que o incendiou e o fez perder a conexão com o corpo por alguns momentos, ele sentia que estava prestes a explodir novamente.

— Ahh... Continue... porra, eu hnng...vou... vou gozar outra vez... caralho, Leo... A-Ahh...

A plenitude era maravilhosa, Butters sorria meigamente, eles eram como um só quando ele começou a se empurrar com mais força, menos gentil e mais profundamente, Kenny arqueava o corpo buscando o contato, e Butters o encontrava no meio do caminho, eles uniram os lábios e Kenny não sabia o que queria de fato, mas precisava beber da boca do namorado enquanto compartilhavam dessa conexão tão intensa.

Butters o penetrava com gentileza, uma graça que se mantinha mesmo durante o mais alto momento do coito, Kenny observou o corpo perfeito de Butters em meio ao transe, incrivelmente maleável, branco imaculado, flexível, esguio, inacreditavelmente forte para alguém tão pequeno.

— Você é tão espetacular...

Kenny se viu falando, o rosto vermelho de Butters o encarou, um sorriso coloriu os lábios que pareciam morangos maduros prontos para serem devorados. Os músculos suaves ondularam em uma investida mais intensa, e Kenny atirou os braços em torno dos ombros estreitos, mas ainda viris...

Kenny abriu os olhos encarando Butters abertamente, queria para sempre lembrar-se deste momento impecável que estavam vivendo.

— Eu vou te foder tão forte Ken... deus, eu te amo tanto...

E Kenny teria rido pela expressão doce que Butters ostentava contrastando com os gestos e as palavras, mas as investidas foram tão fortes que ele achou que poderia explodir novamente, o que não aconteceu, porque de repente Butters vibrou rente ao seu corpo, sentindo seu pênis pressionado pelas paredes de Kenny, o pequeno Stotch apenas se deixou afundar no calor que o outro lhe oferecia.

E esse mesmo calor o inundou, Butters estremeceu e seu corpo ardeu, todos seus poros exigiam que ele se permitisse derramar dentro de Kenny, e por isso continuou se movendo.

— Tão... Ahhh, tão quente, Ken...

Kenny sentia seu coração lotado de Butters, aquecido e repleto, ele murmurou frases de apoio, todas desconexas, todas cheias de afeto. E Butters ouvia, o fitando, beijando e empurrando enquanto sabia que seu pênis se esvaziava, ondas de prazer que eles não tentavam dominar. O peito de Butters parecia apertado demais quando seu coração inflou e seus olhos focaram em Kenny.

Murmúrios de prazer caíram dos lábios de Butters um momento antes dele tocar a boca de Kenny com a sua, a umidade os alimentou por alguns instantes em que não foram capazes de se separar, respirando com dificuldade, bebendo dos lábios um do outro sem pensar no momento seguinte, era como se tudo o que eles tinham, tudo o que eles eram dependesse apenas desse instante tão precioso em que Butters sentia-se escoando todo o amor que possuía em si, derramando em Kenny como uma cachoeira.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos abraçados, mas Butters se afastou desprezando o preservativo na lixeira, e quando ele fez esse movimento, Kenny rapidamente usou seus braços fortes para puxar o namorado para a cama.

Ainda enfraquecido do recente clímax, Kenny deitou o corpo inteiro rente ao de Butters, nenhum dos dois reclamou que estavam sujos, com esperma cobrindo a barriga de ambos agora, porque aparentemente, eles tinham preocupações maiores.

— Acho que é minha vez de tentar mostrar algum serviço.

Kenny desceu os lábios no corpo de Butters, a pele imaculada continuaria assim se dependesse dele, porque a última coisa que ele queria era marcar o namorado fisicamente.

Butters suspirou, seu pênis ainda inchado, porém amolecido, se enchia rapidamente, o toque de Kenny era sutil e isso na verdade não surpreendeu Butters, ele não via Kenny como essa força sexual selvagem que outros esperavam, ao contrário disso, seus lábios eram como borboletas pousando na pele sensível.

— Ken... você é tão, tão bom com a boca...

O sorriso lascivo surgiu por baixo de cílios espessos quando Kenny o observou.

— Só para o que for delicioso...

E a boca dele cobriu um mamilo, Butters estremeceu, mas acolheu-o em seu peito, o avanço dos lábios de Kenny continuavam e quando ele finalmente chegou à coxa branca pela segunda vez nesta noite, a ereção de Butters já era absolutamente considerável, como se o orgasmo anterior fosse coisa da uma vida distante.

Sem tirar os olhos de Butters, Kenny vestiu um preservativo, o lubrificante foi derrubado generosamente nos dedos dele, e apenas o toque na entrada de Butters para espalhar a umidade foi o suficiente para fazer o pequeno Stotch atirar os quadris para cima.

Kenny o segurou no lugar e continuou espalhando lubrificante, não queria colocar mais do que a ponta do dedo ali, porque, o seu único pecado, era querer ser o primeiro a estar ali, o primeiro a oferecer-se inteiro, tudo o que pudesse fazer para Butters seria completo e sem preâmbulos.

Ele afastou os dedos e Butters mordeu os lábios, mas seu olhar era tão erótico que Kenny queria apenas se afundar nele o quanto antes. Deslizando o corpo rente ao do outro loiro, Kenny resfolegou um pouco ao sentir a textura da entrada do namorado.

— Você está bem? — Ele mordeu os lábios perguntando.

Butters se ergueu sobre os cotovelos.

— Estou incrível!

Ele puxou Kenny em seus braços e colou seus lábios, esse movimento fez com que a ponta da ereção de Kenny escorregasse dentro de Butters, que encorajou o namorado a continuar.

E assim Kenny deslizou dentro de Butters e esperava que tivesse proporcionado a mesma maravilhosa experiência, porque mal havia barreiras, era como se Kenny estivesse apenas entrando em sua própria morada, era como se ele sempre pertencesse àquele lugar, da mesma forma que sentiu que Butters deveria ficar dentro dele para sempre.

Então, em alguns instantes entre beijos e palavras de incentivo e amor, Kenny se perdeu no calor doce de Butters, sua cabeça estava tão repleta e seu coração tão sobrecarregado que ele transbordaria a qualquer instante.

Butters deslizava os dedos pelas costas dele, e Kenny se inclinou em um ato de desespero, o afeto era tão excessivo que ele ondulou o corpo e puxou Butters mais para baixo, encontrando um novo ângulo que fez o namorado gritar de desejo.

Seus corpos atiraram-se em um penhasco de braços abertos para receber o prazer que se unia a eles, uma chuva de fogo não os teria deixados mais quentes do que esse momento, em que juntos encontravam o clímax.

Aquele ponto de calor que morava no peito de Kenny expandiu até que os dois pareciam estar dentro de uma bola de quentura, e de repente tudo era calmaria.

Kenny desabou e Butters o manteve em seus braços, o único lugar que Kenny não deveria nunca se afastar, o pequeno Stotch sentiu algo úmido em seu peito e acariciou os cabelos loiros do namorado, o cheiro de Kenny era tão intenso agora que Butters poderia ficar entorpecido dele.

Kenny se afastou um pouco e passou o antebraço no rosto, Butters o segurou com o coração apertado ao ver que lágrimas desciam em trilhas silenciosas pelas faces quentes.

— Ken...

— Você... você é a coisa mais maravilhosa que já me aconteceu, Leo... — Mais e mais lágrimas caíam e o coração de Butters inflou. — Eu... quero... quero ser o melhor que eu conseguir para você também...

Kenny estava se achando tão tolo, mas ele não conseguia pensar direito, seus olhos apenas se derramavam e seu coração estava transbordando dessa estranha emoção que ele não sabia controlar, sentia-se exposto, vulnerável e queria apertar Butters junto a si e fazê-lo a pessoa mais feliz do universo.

— Você é maravilhoso do jeitinho que você é, Ken... — Butters o puxou para si, as testas coladas e os peitos unidos, as lágrimas de Kenny não paravam, mas Butters não podia deixar de se sentir tocado por ver essa emoção toda. — Prometo que vou cuidar e amar você tanto quanto puder.

Kenny sorriu, Butters esfregava os polegares em suas faces sardentas e o beijava nas pálpebras.

— Parece a porra de uma jura de amor. — Ele riu, mas Butters tinha um olhar meigo.

— Um pedido para continuar amando você, sim... — Buters o beijou. — Porque tudo o que eu quero é fazer você feliz. Cuidar de você.

Kenny sentia a felicidade reverberando junto ao orgasmo, aqui, neste quarto de motel, que deveria ser frio e hostil, ele e Butters estavam tão próximos e misturados que os corações batiam em um ritmo só.

Os olhos árticos deslizaram em seu rosto, e Butters apertou os lábios úmidos e inchados nos dele.

— Eu não sabia que você poderia ficar tão vermelho, Ken...

— Nós precisamos é de um bom banho...

Com um sorriso, Butters colocou o corpo suado e melado do namorado ao seu lado e começou a distribuir beijos na clavícula de Kenny, e o loiro mais novo entendeu, que apesar da vida amaldiçoada que vivera, ainda podia ser assim, tão amado como jamais esperou.


	31. Algo Trivial

## Capítulo 31 - Algo Trivial

Passava das oito da noite de sábado quando Tweek observava o céu anormalmente estrelado por uma fresta da janela, ele vestia uma camiseta de Craig e uma calça de pijama antiga, também pertencente ao namorado. Eles já haviam jantado com a família algumas horas atrás, porém Tweek mal comera, nervoso por ser observado pelos Tucker.

Craig, percebendo isso, surpreendeu a família se oferecendo para tirar a mesa e lavar a louça, isso fez com que Tweek obviamente o ajudasse e, por consequência, se distraísse da pressão com um pouco de atividade rotineira.

No entanto, depois de algum tempo jogando o game abandonado dias antes, e por mais que Tweek estivesse interessado em passar as fases quase impossíveis do jogo, Craig ao seu lado era uma distração.

O loiro se afastou da janela sorrindo, seu rosto aqueceu com o pensamento de que ele não entendia como era possível se sentir tão feliz apenas em encarar os dedos longos de Craig correndo pelo controle do videogame, igualmente Tweek ficava fascinado observando os olhos de Craig brilhantes refletindo a luz da tela.

Passando a mão no rosto Tweek sentou na beirada da cama, estava sozinho no quarto porque Craig fora buscar algo na cozinha. O moreno estava demorando e isso abria precedentes para Tweek se perder em pensamentos. Ele apanhou o controle nas mãos deslizando o dedo naquela superfície, sentindo o rosto aquecer ao pensar nas vezes que não resistiu e colou sua boca na de Craig sem pestanejar.

Sentir os lábios de Craig contra os seus era uma novidade que ele não conseguia se cansar, quanto mais perto estava, mais queria tocá-lo. E quanto mais o tocava, mais dele queria...

Então, um som ecoou no quarto e Tweek virou a cabeça, encarando a porta recém escancarada em um ato nada discreto, tampouco delicado.

Craig chutou a porta, uma bandeja com cupcakes, uma térmica e biscoitos fazia parecer uma cena de filme, Tweek foi arrancado de seus pensamentos e largou o controle, totalmente interessado na cena que se iniciava quando o moreno se inclinou brevemente, colocando tudo sobre a escrivaninha.

— Minha mãe fez os cupcakes, então, escolha o que quiser.

A franja escura cobria um pouco dos olhos cinzentos quando Craig se atirou no assento em frente a escrivaninha, a cadeira rodou levemente com seu impulso, ele parecia exausto, o loiro notou.

— O que eu quiser? — Tweek questionou com um mínimo sorriso, na televisão o personagem dos anos trinta os observava irrequieto em uma pausa forçada.

— Sim, pode escolher o que quiser. — Craig voltou a dizer como se fosse óbvio. — Se ainda estiver com fome pego algo depois.

Tweek encarou a bandeja um momento, os cupcakes de baunilha com chantili se destacavam com confeitos de chocolate colorido, havia também uma lata de refrigerante, provavelmente o moreno trouxera para si mesmo.

Tweek ergueu os olhos para Craig e esticou os braços em direção ao moreno que o observou com a sobrancelha erguida.

— O que eu quiser...

Sem titubear, Tweek passou a mão por baixo dos joelhos de Craig e a outra deslizou pelo pescoço apoiando a nuca do moreno na dobra do seu cotovelo, apanhando-o em seus braços.

— Tweek... — Craig murmurou, ele rodeou os braços no pescoço do namorado enquanto o loiro o levava para a cama. — Você não pode ficar fazendo isso.

Craig sentiu o rosto aquecer, era uma coisa que não acontecia tanto com ele, mas aparentemente Tweek desbloqueara nele esse novo poder de corar e sentir o coração acelerado.

O moreno escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do namorado enquanto Tweek dava alguns passos largos pelo quarto, o cheiro do loiro era suave e Craig esfregou o nariz ali, apenas para tentar inibir o outro, mas o que ele recebeu em troca foi um olhar escaldante.

Quando o loiro o soltou, ambos estavam tão corados que o calor de seus rostos era palpável, Tweek depositou-o na cama com cuidado e alisou a franja de Craig.

— Você... é tudo o que eu quero.

Craig arregalou os olhos, mas não teve tempo de responder, porque seus lábios foram calados por seu namorado, o jogo totalmente esquecido na televisão, por sorte a térmica manteria a temperatura do café que Craig se deu ao trabalho de fazer ele mesmo.

As mãos de Tweek brincaram na bainha da camiseta de Craig, mas o moreno gemeu quando os dedos deslizaram para cima ao mesmo tempo que seus lábios foram abandonados.

Tweek o observava de cima, havia um sorriso tímido ali e Craig sentia-se tonto, amortecido apenas com aquele olhar. Os dedos do loiro continuaram brincando na estampa de sua camiseta, era um desenho com traços infantis e o moreno jamais estivera tão consciente; tanto da sua roupa quanto do toque quente de Tweek através de seu tórax.

Com um joelho de cada lado do corpo de Craig, Tweek seguia o padrão estampado na frente da roupa do namorado, ele manteve os olhos ligados aos do cara abaixo dele, que não sorria, apenas o observava.

O toque escorregou para a bainha da camiseta e começou a desbravar abaixo do tecido, as pontas dos dedos longos eram cálidas e Craig sentiu seu corpo arrepiar, ele queria puxar Tweek para si e beijá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria apenas ficar parado o observando.

Uma luz brilhou em cima da escrivaninha e iluminou os olhos cintilantes de Tweek, sem olhar Craig sabia que era um dos celulares, talvez ambos, já sabiam do estado de Kyle Broflovski, então não havia nada que pudesse puxar a atenção deles agora. Por isso a luz continuou acesa por um momento e então se apagou.

A mão que Tweek depositou ao lado da cabeça de Craig servia para apoiá-lo, mas ele não suportava olhar os cabelos escuros sem tocar, e seus dedos foram atraídos para os fios sedosos.

Os dedos de Tweek continuaram subindo e alcançaram um mamilo que já estava arrepiado, mas quando Craig sentiu o toque, seu corpo se moveu sozinho de encontro à mão do namorado, ele ergueu os braços e puxou Tweek contra si, o corpo dos dois se alinhou do peito até a virilha, e as mãos grandes de Craig se enredam pelo maxilar do loiro, deslizando até a nuca, o beijando apaixonadamente.

A mão de Tweek desceu pelo abdômen, e Craig gemeu dentro do beijo quando seu pênis foi tocado pelos dedos ágeis, o moreno se contorceu ao ter sua boca é abandonada, porque os lábios de Tweek se aproximavam perigosamente de sua virilha.

— Tweek... _babe_...

Craig sentiu o corpo todo aquecer, porque o loiro parecia estar literalmente o cheirando, o nariz escorregando do osso ilíaco em direção ao triângulo da virilha e Craig queria se contorcer e ronronar.

— Hum...?

E esse foi o som que Tweek fez um segundo antes de expor a ereção do namorado, ambos estavam realmente fascinados pelo fato de que "estar duro" era um estado normal agora, bastava que um se aproximasse do outro e seus pênis loucos já estavam prontos para _qualquer_ coisa.

Então, a boca de Tweek finalmente alcançou a ponta úmida, eles brincaram mais cedo na casa do loiro, mas não chegaram muito longe, nada além de beijos acalourados e toques incandescentes, mas agora Tweek estava determinado a levar isso até o fim, Craig percebeu, e definitivamente não podia _discutir_.

E talvez Craig tenha murmurado alguma coisa desconexa, estava se contendo porque seus pais estavam assistindo TV no quarto, mas só o que passava pela cabeça dele era que com a língua de Tweek lambendo a extensão de seu pau e varrendo seus pensamentos, ele não conseguia manter a boca fechada por muito tempo, os sons simplesmente saíam, como uma torrente de emoções.

— Merda, Craig...

O som cru quase assustou Craig, e teria assustado se ele não estivesse tão entorpecido depois dos minutos de atenção que recebera, mas, de repente ele sentiu-se sendo esmagado pelo corpo magro do namorado, Tweek de alguma forma empurrara as próprias calças de pijama para baixo em algum ponto no alto das coxas, expondo apenas aquele membro lindo e corado que Craig salivou de vontade de provar.

Assim, em um segundo a boca de Craig foi esmagada outra vez, Tweek o encarou por um momento antes de se empurrar para o moreno, havia uma urgência selvagem que nenhum deles podia explicar, mas também nenhum se importou quando suas mentes afogaram-se em calor e desejo.

Tweek gostaria de não se envergonhar, mas estava totalmente em cima de Craig, seu corpo agia por conta própria e cada vez mais atos estranhos se somavam. Craig o incentivando era uma sentença de morte, porque em alguns instantes ele estava movendo-se contra a virilha de Craig, os dois pênis esfregavam-se e Tweek não sabia bem se isso iria a algum lugar.

Estava satisfeito em apenas ter Craig em seus lábios, mas havia uma pequena voz racional falando no ouvido do loiro, avisando que os sons que Craig fazia eram deliciosos, mas desesperadoramente comprometedores, e Tweek já descobrira que seu namorado era tão vocal durante o prazer que era uma surpresa absoluta.

_Entre tantas outras_.

Craig desceu as mãos que estavam nos ombros de Tweek e espalmaram o traseiro exposto, ele apertou a carne movendo o loiro contra si, o moreno tentou impor um ritmo mais acelerado, mas Tweek mudava o padrão o tempo todo. Era enlouquecedor, toda vez que Craig achava que explodiria, Tweek o parava e começava tudo de novo.

Então, de alguma maneira, aparentemente para alívio de Craig, Tweek resolvera que já tiveram o bastante dessa brincadeira, e então, lá estava aquele frenesi pelo qual o moreno se descobriu cativado.

Tweek perdia o controle, ele manteve-se beijando Craig, mas era um ato calculado, o único, para manter seus pensamentos a salvo de escaparem, na sua mente muitas coisas corriam: O fato de poderem ser ouvidos; as mãos de Craig em sua bunda, a facilidade que ele teria em apenas se afastar e achar um preservativo para terminar isso do jeito mais satisfatório; a urgência do orgasmo; e por fim, o insano pensamento de que ele tinha Craig rente a si, se derretendo sob seus encantos. Craig Tucker, estoico e frio, era, na versão “namorado de Tweek” alguém flexível e receptivo.

Foi com uma tormenta de pensamentos que Tweek sentiu Craig murmurar rente aos seus lábios, as mãos do moreno alcançaram seu ombro, a testa do outro tocou a de Tweek, e ele encarou Craig, seu corpo já sentia todos os avisos do orgasmo, mas quando sentiu que estava muito perto, seu rosto caiu na clavícula de Craig, e deslizando a língua pra cima, Tweek ainda rodou o quadril uma ou duas vezes antes de cravar os dentes no pescoço do namorado e sentir finalmente algo quente e derramar-se ente eles.

Craig sentiu seus lábios sendo tomados outra vez, o orgasmo era tão arrebatador que ele sentia como um pequeno terremoto pelo corpo, era poderoso mesmo que fosse apenas esfregar de peles, ele estava tenso a impressão que tudo com Tweek o deixava fraco e fora de controle, ele sentiu o loiro acelerar seus movimentos, o pênis de Tweek era absurdamente duro contra o dele, e não demorou muito o loiro também se derramou.

Tweek tombou sobre Craig, parecia agora incapaz de se manter lúcido, Craig o segurou, girando depositou Tweek na cama, e ambos ficaram s encarando deitados de lado, Craig beijou a têmpora de Tweek, sentindo-a pulsar, ele mesmo parecia tonto e com o coração acelerado a beira da irracionalidade.

— Você está bem...? — Tweek questionou, havia um tipo de pânico na voz dele, mas Craig o puxou, beijando-o tanto quanto pudesse. — Porra, cara, eu meio que perdi o controle no fim...

— Estou bem. — Craig respondeu abarcando o rosto do loiro com as mãos em conchas. — Você foi incrível, mas eu ainda queria ver o alien.

— Cala a b-boca, Craig.

Tweek gemeu, seu rosto ainda estava vermelho, o sêmen esfriava em sua virilha, mas o corpo ainda parecia uma bola de calor, e não parecia que esfriaria.

— Eu amo você...

Craig sentiu o corpo esgotado, se um dia dissessem a ele que um orgasmo deixava alguém tão fraco assim teria dado boas gargalhadas, porque era apenas absurdo, eles não fizeram muito e aqui estava ele, com certeza sem nem poder se mover para abraçar seu namorado de forma decente.

— Tem certeza? — Tweek parecia sério de repente, ele atirou os olhos para o espaço entre eles. — Isso parece nojento, não sei como aconteceu.

Craig riu levemente, seus olhos pareciam querer fechar.

— Posso mostrar como foi...

Ele beijou a ponta do nariz de Tweek e o loiro teve a presença de espírito de dar um soco no ombro dele, ambos riram, a luz do quarto tornava as nuances dos olhos de Tweek ainda mais bonitas, Craig notou.

— Eu também amo você, Craig.

Tweek disse de repente, e então, Craig sentiu seu coração prestes a explodir, ele puxou o loiro em seus braços e o apertou.

— Mas precisamos limpar essa merda, Craig, eu to falando sério.

O moreno riu e retirou os braços, Tweek se ergueu evitando claramente de olhar para a bagunça, ele foi até uma gaveta e apanhou lenços de papel, atirando para Craig que nem mesmo se moveu.

Depois de se limpar, Tweek desprezou tudo no lixo, com um mínimo sorriso Tweek observou Craig, ele limpou o namorado letárgico que continuava o observando por baixo de cílios escuros.

— Nunca fui tão feliz.

Craig falou subitamente, e quando Tweek ergueu a cabeça, o namorado estava com os olhos fechados, sorrindo, e era tão lindo e tão puro que Tweek gostaria de guardar a imagem.

Se não fosse pela bagunça de esperma e calças arriadas, talvez ele tivesse feito isso.

Feliz, ele se afastou colocando mais lenços de papel no lixo, desligou a luz e então ligou o projetor, puxou o edredom e cobriu Craig, em seguida entrou debaixo das cobertas e puxou o moreno em seus braços, beijando o topo dos cabelos escuros e cheirosos.

Mais tarde comeriam o lanche que Craig trouxera, agora, tudo o que Tweek queria, estava em seus braços, bem junto a ele, e jamais queria perder isso.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

O domingo amanhecera na casa dos Broflovski com um ruivo emburrado sentado na cadeira observando seu namorado dorminhoco, os cabelos escuros espiavam para fora do edredom, e o moreno se moveu ondulando as costas. Kyle sentiu seu coração acelerar reagindo a este pequeno movimento, desconfortável ele ergueu sua perna esquerda apoiando-a numa banqueta que Ike trouxera na noite anterior.

Com um som contrariado incapaz de ser contido na garganta, Kyle desviou o olhar do corpo lânguido espalhado em sua cama, o tornozelo não doía graças ao anti-inflamatório administrado por Stan quatro horas atrás, após receber a medicação, Kyle usou todos seus artifícios de anos de amizade e conhecimento para enredar Stan em alguma atividade interessante, mas o moreno — por algum motivo insensível — não cedia aos avanços do ruivo.

Era um ultraje e tudo o que Kyle sentia agora era uma sensação de frustração azedando em seu estômago, seus pais permitiram que ele ficasse em casa de repouso e não comparecesse a Sinagoga, mas ao invés de se divertir com seu namorado, tudo o que ele podia fazer era observá-lo dormir.

— Por Abraão... — Kyle murmurou para o quarto silencioso, um bufo insatisfeito ecoou no quarto.

Stan se mexeu na cama outra vez, talvez por ter ouvido a voz de Kyle ele acabou virando-se de lado, o edredom escorregou revelando o contorno de sua cintura e coxas quando o moreno atirou o edredom para o lado, se livrando da coberta. Sonolento ergueu os olhos azuis letárgicos e os pousou em Kyle, a mão correu para esfregar o rosto e em seguida escorregou arrumando os cabelos bagunçados.

— Kye... por que não está dormindo? — Stan falou, a voz rouca de sono. — Cara, vem pra cá, tá frio aí...

Kyle cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, e só por este gesto Stan sentiu-se totalmente alerta, ele sentou-se na cama imediatamente como se tivesse uma mola, os pés tocaram o chão frio e ele aprofundou as sobrancelhas.

— O que houve...?

Quando Stan esticou os dedos para puxar o ruivo, Kyle não aceitou a mão dele, Stan ficou consciente de que teriam alguma outra discussão inútil, mas ele não era o Super Melhor Amigo de Kyle há anos à toa, sabia bem como lidar com isso.

— Não quero voltar pra cama. — Kyle atirou um olhar irritado para Stan. — Você ficou fugindo de mim a noite toda, se é pra ser ignorado, vou ser ignorado daqui mesmo.

_Oh._

Sim, e lá estava, Kyle apertou os braços rente ao peito, Stan imediatamente pulou da cama e pairou sobre ele na cadeira, beijando o topo dos cabelos encaracolados, ele brincou com um cacho ruivo entre os dedos e se agachou encarando Kyle agora por baixo, de forma que o outro não poderia ignorá-lo.

— Não fiquei “fugindo”. — Stan disse acariciando o joelho de Kyle através da flanela macia da calça de pijama do ruivo. — Só preciso que você se recupere... ontem foi... um pouco demais.

Kyle apertou os lábios em um beicinho, estava acostumado a ter praticamente tudo o que queria de Stan, mas aqui estava ele, tentando ignorar a boca bege-rosada que era tão beijável mesmo que Stan não tivesse escovado os dentes ainda.

— Vamos lá, Kye... volta pra cama... — Stan se ergueu e o abraçou. — Está com fome? Posso pegar algo para comermos... eu amo você, sabia?

Stan sentiu que o ruivo relaxou o corpo quando o envolveu em seus braços, Kyle tinha as bochechas frias mesmo que a temperatura do quarto fosse razoável, então o moreno o soltou e apanhou apenas a mão dele.

Os olhos verdes esmeraldas não encontraram os azuis de imediato.

— Mamãe deixou chocolate quente na cozinha, mas precisa esquentar no micro-ondas. — Kyle disse com a voz mais macia e menos acusatória. — Eles foram na Sinagoga, só voltam daqui duas horas.

Stan pousou os lábios na têmpora de Kyle e de alguma forma conseguiu arrastá-lo para a cama, foram apenas três passos, mas parecia uma eternidade por conta da pirraça e a perna imobilizada do ruivo, mas o moreno conseguiu, e quando Kyle finalmente se sentou na cama, com as costas coladas à guarda e os pés esticados, Stan colocou um travesseiro embaixo do tornozelo e assim voltou para Kyle, beijando-o.

Os lábios de Kyle eram tão bons contra os dele que Stan se viu perdido o provando, era óbvio que o ruivo já tinha se aventurado até o banheiro e escovado os dentes mesmo sem ajuda dele, Stan não tinha lembranças em sua vida de alguma vez ter encontrado Kyle acordado sem que ele já tivesse escovado os dentes.

— Vou até lá pegar algo para você comer... não dá pra administrar anti-inflamatório e analgésico de estômago vazio. — Stan disse enquanto cobria Kyle fazendo dele um pacotinho de cobertores, o ruivo voltara a ter uma expressão séria. — Já volto, fique quentinho... se você se comportar podemos jogar um pouco!

Kyle sentia a irritação escoando dele, mas se agarrava a ela outra vez porque não queria simplesmente dar o braço a torcer... no entanto, Stan era seu maior obstáculo, porque lá estava o moreno, olhos azuis brilhantes, cabelos escuros bagunçados e sorriso encantador...

— Odeio você.

Kyle gemeu ao declarar isso com voz opaca, Stan riu e beijou-o outra vez, Kyle já sentia seu corpo aquecer, mas o moreno apartou seus lábios e acariciou a face sardenta, ele apertou as cobertas rente ao corpo de Kyle e o ruivo sentiu-se mais aquecido, parecendo um tipo de lagarta em um casulo, até mesmo a perna imobilizada parecia confortável em cima de um travesseiro.

— Já volto.

E Stan saiu do quarto, ele fechou a porta deixando um Kyle emburrado para trás, era meio fofo, mas o moreno sabia que não podia brincar muito disso, em algum ponto Kyle poderia passar de “adoravelmente irritado”, para “exageradamente enraivecido”.

E definitivamente Stan preferia não ver isso.

A noite não tinha sido um passeio no parque para ele também, Stan entrou no banheiro sem se importar com a porta aberta, ele apertou a pasta de dente e começou a escovação matinal se encarando no espelho.

Com Kyle o provocando o tempo inteiro era fácil se deixar levar e cair em amassos incendiários, mas Stan não queria ir tão longe, já se deixara levar quando chegaram no fim da tarde anterior, quando ele cedeu aos seus próprios impulsos e chupou Kyle neste mesmo banheiro.

Porém, agora ele sabia que a perna imobilizada e todo o desgaste eram demais para eles, para Kyle, principalmente.

A privação tornava o ruivo entediado, mesmo que ele parecesse resignado, a verdade era que Kyle estava agitado e descontente, e Stan não queria desgastá-lo com muitas atividades extenuantes...

Porém, seria mentir dizer que ele não queria ceder aos avanços.

Stan terminou de escovar os dentes e fazer tudo o que precisava no banheiro, ficou um instante a mais se encarando no espelho, não tinha olheiras e sabia que dormira bem, ele descobriu que o sexo fornecia um júbilo absurdo, mas a exaustão que a atividade propunha era algo que Stan ainda estava impressionado ao descobrir, seu corpo ficava totalmente liquidado depois de uma rodada de orgasmos, Kyle adormecia quase que imediatamente.

E tudo o que ele precisava agora era que o organismo de Kyle se concentrasse em recuperar a lesão, e não de uma série de clímaces absurdos!

O chocolate quente estava sobre o fogão, Stan descobriu assim que chegou na cozinha, ele despejou nas duas canecas que ele e Kyle usavam, e levou tudo ao micro-ondas, apanhou um pote de biscoitos e puxou da geladeira um pratinho com morangos, assim que ecoou o sinal sonoro do micro-ondas, Stan arrumou tudo sobre uma bandeja e subiu as escadas.

Quando ele abriu a porta, Kyle estava na mesma posição que ele deixou, exceto que agora as bochechas ganharam uma cor rosa-pálido, parecia mais aquecido quando encarou Stan, com os cachos vermelhos caindo sobre os olhos.

— Tem cheiro bom. — Kyle falou, e Stan soltou a bandeja sobre o colo do ruivo e esmagou a boca dele, atirando os braços nos ombros do namorado.

— Você também. — Stan declarou se desvencilhando rapidamente e empurrando um morango na boca do outro, Kyle sorriu de lado, mas aceitou a fruta, um pouco do suco escorreu no lábio dele e Stan desceu a língua para provar. — E tem gosto bom também.

— Cala boca, idiota...

Stan riu e Kyle voltou a mastigar o morango, ele engoliu e apanhou a caneca, Stan continuava o encarando com grandes olhos de filhote de cachorro, e um sorriso mínimo entortando o canto dos lábios.

Eles comeram em silêncio, era aconchegante para dizer o mínimo, Kyle estava acostumado com a presença de Stan por toda sua vida, mas essa novidade de tê-lo ali, podendo abraçá-lo e tocá-lo era tão bom que era ilegal sentir-se tão feliz desse jeito.

Ele assistiu Stan mordendo os cookies, o moreno inconscientemente escolhia aqueles que tinham as maiores gotas de chocolate, Kyle queria rir disso, mas estava ainda posando de namorado irritado, embora mal conseguisse se manter por muito tempo com uma carranca.

— Você quer jogar alguma coisa? Ou podemos terminar aquela série... — Stan falou depois que eles comeram.

Kyle observou a janela, pela fresta da cortina podia ver que estava claro lá fora, ventava, mas não havia flocos de neve se chocando com o vidro, ele queria aproveitar a ausência dos pais para rolar na cama com Stan.

O moreno depositou a bandeja com as canecas vazias sobre a escrivaninha de Kyle, os celulares de ambos tinham uma luz intermitente piscando para avisar que havia notificações de alguma rede social, mas Kyle já havia ignorado isso na noite anterior, e Stan não estava interessado em ver agora.

Ele entregou ao ruivo uma garrafa de água que havia ali, Kyle tomou, porque Stan fizera uma pequena palestra sobre os anti-inflamatórios e a absorção do corpo, e por algum motivo isso não incomodou Kyle, era de se esperar que Stan soubesse tanto sobre recuperação de lesões, sendo o Capitão do Time de Futebol Americano.

— Não to animado para assistir nada... — Kyle respondeu entregando a garrafa, Stan apanhou e colocou-a na escrivaninha junto com a bandeja.

O moreno sentou na cama novamente, os dedos pentearam os cabelos do namorado, ele expôs a testa quando empurrou os cachos ruivos para trás.

— E se nós só ficássemos deitados para que eu pudesse te beijar para sempre? — Stan ofereceu se abaixando rente aos lábios do namorado. — Se você prometer que não vai se exaurir muito...

Kyle girou os olhos, mas seus braços de qualquer forma se enredaram no pescoço de Stan, ele puxou o namorado para si e o moreno pousou ao seu lado, o abraçando até que Kyle quase perdeu o fôlego.

Os lábios deles se reuniram em algum ponto e Kyle só sabia que era a coisa certa a fazer quando segurou o rosto de Stan, o moreno embrenhou os dedos na nuca do ruivo, enquanto a língua tocava cada parte secreta dentro da boca do namorado, Stan segurava nos cabelos macios, o corpo tão consciente da presença um do outro que era quase impossível ignorar o calor que crescia entre eles, a necessidade do corpo era quase como uma força que se impunha.

Kyle foi quem separou os lábios, ele reuniu as testas e Stan eventualmente escorregou, depositando o rosto no peito do ruivo, o cheiro de Kyle era fresco e convidativo, picante e ao mesmo tempo doce, Stan queria se perder naquilo. Ele abraçou Kyle pela cintura, esfregando a ponta no nariz no ombro do ruivo.

Kyle sentia-se relaxado, a frustração de horas atrás um pouco esquecida apesar do desejo ainda reverberar na pele dele. Porque agora, alimentado e aquecido, tudo o que ele sentia era o coração repleto de amor pelo namorado que prendia em seus braços.

— Droga, Stan... — Kyle falou de repente.

Stan ergueu os olhos azuis cobalto para ele, estavam reluzindo com aquela expressão tão própria que Kyle acostumara a ver todos esses anos quando eles acordavam.

— O quê...? — Stan sentia-se tão confortável que poderia cair no sono novamente.

Ele não estava dando atenção para a própria ereção que esfregava discretamente na coxa de Kyle, a mão escorregava da cintura do ruivo e tocava de forma distraída o volume que havia na calça de pijama do namorado.

Estar excitado era uma constante que eles aprenderam a relevar nas últimas semanas, era um estado físico que apontava o quanto se queriam, e Stan não podia deixar de pensar que seu peito estava tão cheio quanto seu pênis, mas não podia dizer isso em voz alta, por mais que quisesse... senão Kyle usaria o estado para tentar seduzi-lo novamente.

Kyle o encarava, tinha um sorriso lento no rosto, olhos verdes pousaram nele quando Stan o encarou, as faces do rosto do ruivo rosadas e o moreno torcia para que isso significasse que Kyle estava aquecido em seus braços, debaixo do edredom.

— Eu amo tanto você...

A declaração dita sem preâmbulo era uma marca registrada de Kyle, falando de repente e justo quando Stan se encontrava amortecido de sono.

— Eu também...

E assim Kyle pousou os lábios nos cabelos escuros de Stan e sentiu-se deslizar para o sono, não mais frustrado, mas sim feliz em sentir o corpo quente em todos os lugares, a carência sexual totalmente alimentada com esse novo sentimento de plenitude que ele experimentava ao ter o namorado protegido em seus braços.

Antes de adormecer, Stan se questionou que tipo de sentimento absurdo era esse, que o fazia repleto de prazer, só de estar aqui com Kyle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A porta do Hummer bateu, era quase meio-dia, a viagem da noite anterior fora proveitosa, mas ao mesmo tempo fatigante, ele moveu o braço direito, exercitando os músculos doloridos das horas dirigindo na noite anterior.

Não podia ficar simplesmente parado depois do que acontecera, uma manhã de domingo trivial não era pra ele e obviamente tinha um plano e não deixaria que nada o atrapalhasse. Depositou as sacolas no banco de trás do carro que mais parecia um tanque de guerra, ele gostava assim, o carro impunha respeito por onde ia, e especialmente, empunharia respeito onde estava indo, agora mesmo.

Ele atirou um saco de papel pardo no banco do passageiro, ali havia um lanche para a viagem, talvez precisasse pegar mais alguma coisa no caminho, mas ele tinha dinheiro para isso. Pensando no caminho que seguiria ele observou as correntes nas rodas do carro, estavam prontas para descer as Montanhas Rochosas, satisfeito entrou no banco do motorista, mas antes de dar a partida puxou o celular do bolso, os dedos grossos passearam pela tela observando as respostas ao vídeo que publicara em uma conta anônima no twitter.

O resultado era exatamente o que ele esperava, o mundo é bastante previsível se você apertar os botões certos, e ele sabia muito bem como fazer isso.

Quando desligou a tela do celular e ergueu os olhos, viu ela se aproximando pelo espelho retrovisor, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela viria atrás dele, a maldita piranha era esperta afinal, ele detestava gostar tanto dela.

Quando o motor do carro rugiu e as rodas empurraram a neve da rua em frente à sua casa, ele ainda deu uma olhada para vê-la parar nos trilhos, talvez desapontada por não chegar até ele e obter algumas explicações.

Sorrindo satisfeito ele dobrou na esquina ainda em tempo de ver o novo casal repugnante trocando um beijo, ignorando a visão para que seu dia não fosse prejudicado por algo tão trivial, ele dirigiu com uma mão só, a outra puxou uma rosquinha de dentro do saco de papel, seu único passageiro nessa viagem para uma atitude sem volta.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Butters caminhava calmamente pela neve, não queria se despedir, era verdade, preferia levar Kenny até sua casa e deixá-lo lá em segurança, a neve que começava a cair não era mais fria que suas mãos agora que Kenny as soltara.

Kenny tinha o rosto franzido encarando o caderno de anotações de um trabalho que eles tinham que entregar no dia seguinte.

— Vamos precisar rever essa parte dos colchetes, parênteses e... traços... tem vários tipos de traços. — Kenny declarou riscando cada ponto de suas dúvidas com a caneta laranja florescente no caderno de anotações. — E a “hifenização com palavras terminadas em _-ly_ "?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou Butters, que levantou sua própria caneta marca-texto azul florescente.

— Ken, já falei que essas canetas você usa só para marcar as coisas importantes. — Butters disse assinalando o texto que dizia _“ hifenize se a palavra **-ly** atuar como uma ideia”_. — Entendeu? Se sair marcando tudo não vai saber o que é de fato importante.

Os olhos azuis celestes de Kenny brilharam quando ele ergueu o marca-texto laranja e fez um traçado na ponta do nariz de Butters, o loiro menor sorriu franzindo o cenho.

— O que é isso? — Butters perguntou envesgando os olhos como se pudesse ver o traçado.

— Marquei o que é importante pra mim! — Kenny sorriu e Butters amou vê-lo plissar os olhos.

— Não seja bobo, Ken...

Kenny se inclinou pousando os lábios na testa do namorado, Butters soltou uma risadinha, e quando Kenny se afastou colocando o caderno de anotações na própria mochila, o pequeno Stotch sabia que estavam se despedindo.

— Vamos nos falar mais tarde para terminar esse trabalho de Inglês. — Kenny disse, ele também não queria se despedir. — Sei que você já deve ter terminado a sua parte, mas... porra, esse ano tem tanta coisa pra ler que Inglês vai me foder sem lubrificante... nada do cuidado e do carinho que você teve!

Butters o puxou beijando-o apenas por sentir seu coração acelerar com as lembranças, ele levou alguns segundos para se afastar quando ouviu um carro passando por eles.

— Tudo bem, Ken, meu pai sabe que temos esse trabalho, ele tem a minha planilha de tarefas a entregar colada no escritório dele, lá tem o seu nome como minha dupla, por isso ele não vai estranhar a sua presença na nossa casa.

Kenny acenou com a cabeça, era o esperado de um pai tão controlador como Stephen, mas de alguma forma os dois estavam indo bem com o namoro "regrado", mesmo com o cerco do pai de Butters.

Quando se separaram, Butters chegou em casa, seus pais ainda estavam na missa, Padre Maxi era o pároco e falava muito nas homilias, o que com certeza hoje era um trunfo para o pequeno Stotch, que ainda adorava conversar com o religioso, assim como seus pais.

Isso provavelmente atrasaria o Sr. E a Srª Stotch para o almoço que seu filho único nem mesmo começara a preparar.

Butters soltou sua mochila no quarto, trocou de roupa e apanhou o celular morto e seu carregador. Ele tomara banho com Kenny horas atrás e seu corpo ainda reluzia dos toques que eles trocaram, era algo que provavelmente sentiria em sua pele por muito tempo.

Pensando nisso, desceu para a cozinha, colocou o celular para carregar no balcão e começou a fazer o almoço. Enquanto lavava legumes na pia, o celular ligava e imediatamente uma chuva de notificações explodiu na tela, Butters franziu as sobrancelhas, não era comum tantas notificações exceto se o mundo estivesse acabando, por isso secou as mãos em um pano de prato, e em seguida puxou o celular ainda preso ao fio do carregador.

Quando tocou na primeira notificação, uma _mention_ no twitter, não pôde acreditar no vídeo que começou a rolar na tela.

— Santo Deus dos Biscoitos! — Ele sentiu o celular vibrar recebendo mais notificações. — Preciso ligar para eles...

Na casa dos Broflovski, Stan acordara de outra soneca, seu corpo parecia revigorado e ele já até convencera Kyle a tomar uma sopa para acompanhar a dose da medicação, ele descia as escadas enquanto ouvia o telefone residencial tocar, Sheila estava preparando algo na cozinha e a casa toda tinha esse cheiro de assado maravilhoso.

— Alguém por favor atenda esse telefone! — A voz de Sheila ecoou, Stan chegou ao patamar e não vendo ninguém por perto, caminhou para o telefone, antes de apanhar o aparelho, Sheila virou a cabeça largando um assado em cima da bancada ao lado do fogão. — Ah, graças a Jeová, Stanley, por favor, atenda para mim!

Stan puxou o aparelho e pressionou o botão verde.

— Residência dos Broflovski.

— Ah, Stan, graças a deus, você e o Kyle não estão com os celulares ligados? — Era a voz de Butters e ele parecia frenético. — Por favor, prepare o Kyle primeiro, ele vai ficar tão bravo...

— Butters, se acalme! — Stan ordenou e imediatamente a falação de Butters parou. — Que porra está acontecendo afinal?

— Um vídeo... — Buters puxou o ar e começou a explicar.

Stan ouviu atentamente, sua expressão ficando cansada conforme o resumo de Butters avançava.

— Anônimo? — Ele perguntou e assim que Butters confirmou, Stan apertou a ponte do nariz. — Vou tentar chegar nisso antes dele.

Stan afastou o aparelho do ouvido, mas quando ergueu os olhos na escada, Kyle estava lá em cima, em sua glória total e descabelada, seus olhos eram como fogo verde, líquidos e assassinos.

— Stan, acabei de ver isso — o ruivo erguia o celular com a mesma mão que segurava as muletas —, “anônimo” minha bunda! Eu e todos nós sabemos muito bem quem fez isso!

— Kyle... calma... vamos ver o que podemos fazer...

Mas naquela mesma tarde, algumas horas depois, um novo vídeo foi postado naquele mesmo perfil, e era muito pior que o primeiro.


	32. Justiça Punitiva

## Capítulo 32 - Justiça Punitiva

Quando Wendy deixou Bebe e os garotos para trás ela seguiu Cartman, e a discussão dos dois não levou nada a lugar nenhum, teimoso como ele era, ela lembrava fazendo uma massagem nas têmporas.

_“— Cartman, o que você está tramando? — Ela questionou assim que o encontrou no estacionamento da escola. — Você não vai fazer nada contra aquelas pessoas, não é?_

_Os olhos castanhos voltaram-se devagar para ela, Eric Cartman destravou o carro e o som do alarme ecoou no estacionamento quase vazio._

_— Não, eu vou deixar aqueles cuzões virem na minha cidade e mexerem com os meus amigos. — Ele disse com um sorriso gentil. — Porque obviamente é o que você quer que eu faça._

_— Eric..._

_— Não, melhor, espera! — Ele falou com falsa animação. — Eu vou até lá e me entregar como uma oferenda para que eles tenham mais algum material de preconceito. Quem sabe ‘Olá, eu sou um gordo racista, vocês poderiam por favor me difamar? Não acredito que vocês escolheram meus amigos e me deixaram de fora da festa da difamação! COMO ASSIM?’._

_— Não faça nada, Eric... a Sra. B. vai cuidar disso, você não precisa se envolver._

_Cartman sorriu de lado encarou os pés e deu as costas para ela, ele abriu a porta do Hummer e entrou._

_Wendy não pensou duas vezes antes erguer a mão para a maçaneta e entrar no carro também._

_— Os outros podem ver você no carro do gordo racista, Wendy... a aluna exemplar com uma provável carta para Havard não quer isso._

_Ela apertou o cinto enquanto ele dava a partida no carro, quando saíram do estacionamento viram pelo espelho retrovisor enquanto Kenny e Butters se afastavam de mãos dadas da escola._

_— Cartman, você não vai fazer nenhuma idiotice, não é?_

_— Não vou fazer nenhuma idiotice, porque eu não sou idiota, Wendy._

_Ele respondeu friamente, fazendo a curva paras a avenida principal, seus olhos não fizeram contato com os dela e Wendy tentou empurrar os dedos para segurar os dele no volante, mas desistiu no último momento._

_— Você precisa de ajuda, Eric... Uma pessoa não pode viver assim._

_— “Assim”, como? — Ele respondeu com gentileza. — “Assim” como, exatamente, cadela? Eu sou o que sou. E você gosta de mim assim._

_As palavras dele doeram nela._

_— Eu não gosto de você assim! — Ela virou para ele, os olhos violetas faiscando. — Gosto de estar com você, não sei porquê! Meu corpo só reage, eu não vou negar que me sinto atraída por você, pela sua inteligência, e... e pelos seus carinhos..._

_Um silêncio chocado caiu no carro, Cartman continuou dirigindo, mas seu coração despencou, porque Wendy jamais havia dito tanto sobre como se sentia a respeito dele, não com palavras, e jamais de forma tão sincera._

_— Eu... eu acho que você poderia ser alguém melhor, mas não sou eu quem vai resolver isso... — Ela falou com ar derrotado. — Não acho que sou sua heroína... não sou eu quem vai salvar você, Eric..._

_— Eu não preciso de salvação! — Ele respondeu, mais algumas quadras e se livraria dela. — Não preciso de nada, eu sou ótimo assim, só porque não enfeito minhas palavras? Só porque não perco meu tempo dando outro nome para as coisas? Só porque não deixo nada barato?_

_— Não é sobre os nomes, Eric... é sobre não ter sensibilidade, é sobre não respeitar as pessoas, seus credos, suas individualidades... — Ela enumerou, e Cartman odiava o tom leve e dolorido na voz dela, preferia que ela gritasse com ele, talvez até um tapa bem dado no meio da cara dele doeria muito menos do que os olhos violetas marejados. — É sobre sua síndrome de inferioridade e insegurança, você sofreu certas coisas que o trouxeram até aqui, eu sei..._

_— Você não sabe nada, cadela! — Ele disse entredentes. — Só porque te dei meu pau não significa que você sabe muito sobre minha vida._

_Ele estacionou o carro em frente ao jardim com gardênias e amores-perfeitos que Cartman lembrava de comer quando era criança, só para implicar com Wendy._

_Ela lançou um olhar frio para ele, neste momento toda a vulnerabilidade e sensibilidade de um segundo atrás se fora, evaporando, como neve no calor._

_— Pensei que hoje nós tínhamos dados um passo à frente, mas parece que foram dez passos para trás. — Wendy disse silenciosamente enquanto desafivelava o cinto. — Pelos meninos, eu peço, se você realmente se importa com eles: Não faça besteira.”_

Naquela mesma noite quando Wendy recebeu uma notificação de uma conta anônima do Twitter, ela _sabia_ que Cartman estava envolvido.

Não precisava ser um gênio para saber isso, afinal.

Quando o domingo chegou, Wendy não pôde deixar de acompanhar a mãe e o pai nas atividades matinais em família, ela não tinha muito mais do que esse tipo de interação com os pais que eram ocupados demais, tanto quanto ela.

Por isso, foi à igreja, era uma das poucas pessoas na sua faixa etária que ainda fazia isso, Padre Max sorriu para ela, e com os olhos ele procurou o outro jovem fiel que sempre estava lá, mas hoje, não aparecera. Wendy imaginou que Butters não viria, e isso a tranquilizou um pouco, com sorte ele não havia visto o vídeo ainda, mesmo que milhares de pessoas já tivessem assistido e compartilhado a gravação.

Com o final da missa, Wendy foi levada para casa pelos pais, tomou café da manhã com eles, e ajudou a mãe nos principais detalhes para o almoço, então educadamente se desculpou por ter um compromisso, sob o olhar atento de sua mãe, Wendy calçou as botas de neve, acenou distraidamente em uma despedida de sorriso forçado, e se dirigiu até a casa _dele_ , mas infelizmente, sua atenção à família custou caro quando ela viu o Hummer se afastando na rua de paralelepípedos.

Por que ela se sentia tão culpada por algo que não fez?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando Craig abriu os olhos naquela manhã, tudo o que viu foram as costas de Tweek, os ombros estavam tensos quando Craig tentou massageá-los, o moreno se levantou passando os dedos nos cabelos que caíam em seus olhos, a franja estava muito comprida e precisava de um corte, mas Craig não costumava pensar nisso.

— Jesus... por que ele fez isso? — A voz de Tweek soava contida quando se espalhou no quarto silencioso, e isso acionou os alarmes dentro da cabeça de Craig. — Por que diabos ele _me_ marcou, merda? Eu nem sou desse time!

Craig girou as pernas longas e tocou o tapete no chão com a planta dos pés desnudos.

— O que houve, _babe_? — Ele perguntou com a voz ainda grave da falta de uso. — Por que está irritado?

Craig tinha os olhos acinzentados tão límpidos e sonolentos que não tentou ver o que havia nas mãos do namorado, Tweek atirou um olhar contrariado para o moreno e mostrou a tela do celular.

— Nos marcaram nesse vídeo. — O loiro pressionou o _play_ e quanto mais a cena rolava na tela, menos Craig entendia porque fora marcado no vídeo. — Tem milhares de compartilhamentos nas redes sociais, poderíamos tentar derrubar a conta, mas muita gente já viu isso, já está em outros perfis.

— Definitivamente não estamos nesse vídeo. — Craig falou assim que a gravação terminou. — Mas Token sim, e quem postou queria que esse vídeo chegasse nele, mas, mais importante...

— Queria que chegasse no Kyle, ou em qualquer pessoa com um relacionamento que corre risco de ataque... — Tweek completou empurrando os cabelos espetados para trás, as mechas voltaram para o lugar imediatamente.

Do outro lado da cidade Token tinha o notebook sobre a escrivaninha do quarto, na tela um vídeo rodava automaticamente e sem som. A gravação de celular, provavelmente feita de alguém que sentara na primeira fileira da arquibancada do ginásio da escola, mostrava os segundos exatos em que Kyle era levantado do chão por um chute que o fez cair no piso da quadra como um boneco de pano.

A legenda era: “Time de Basquete da Fort Collins High School, agressores e homofóbicos, até quando pessoas precisarão passar por isso?” e seguia uma thread com relatos embasando a atitude homofóbica por trás da agressão sem bola, a riqueza de detalhes era tanta que Token sabia que tinha que ser de alguém muito próximo da quadra, alguém que inclusive conseguiu ouvir as provocações do camisa 3 direcionadas a Kyle.

Token desviou os olhos da tela enquanto ainda falava ao telefone, Nichole apertava os dedos nos ombros tensos dele tentando distraí-lo.

— Clyde, já conversei com o Kyle, se acalme, cara. — Token suspirou. — Não, Kyle _não_ está querendo matar ninguém e _não_ , isso não vai afetar o time... o seu também não, Clyde, por favor, pense! Cadê a Bebe?

Um silêncio seguiu e Nichole podia ouvir o choro indignado de Clyde do outro lado da linha.

— Tudo bem, então fique calmo e escute ela, okay? — O Capitão do time de Basquete via o número de RTs daquele tweet subindo vertiginosamente. — Preciso desligar agora.

— Ainda não tive resposta da denúncia que eu fiz. — Nichole respondeu com pesar. — Mas todos nossos amigos estão denunciando, a conta pode cair a qualquer momento.

Token fechou o notebook e deixou o celular de lado, ele se deixou envolver no abraço de Nichole quando ela o apertou rente ao peito.

— Ninguém quer esse tipo de exposição. — Nichole murmurou rente ao cabelo do namorado. — Quem postou isso fez com a intenção distorcida.

Token acenou dentro dos braços dela, silenciosamente, desde ontem ele precisava se reorganizar a todo momento.

Na casa dos Broflovski, Kyle mal tinha tocado no almoço quando foi levado para o quarto, ele trocava mensagens com Butters no próprio celular, Stan a esta altura já havia já tinha falado com todo o time de Futebol pelo telefone, estava tentando esclarecer a todos que aquilo não afetaria ninguém, que Kyle estava bem, que ele estava bem.

— Jason, a intenção do vídeo era expor os agressores, não as vítimas... — Uma pausa seguiu enquanto Stan suspirava ouvindo mais das reclamações do _Offensive Tackle_ do time. — Sim, eu sei que a visibilidade é negativa para todos... sim, estamos denunciando a conta. Olha, eu falo com você em breve, certo? Valeu, cara.

Quando Stan se virou viu Kyle com o notebook no colo, ele mordia os lábios e digitava alguma coisa.

— Minhas notificações estão cheias de pessoas mandando mensagens de apoio. — Kyle contou. — Por Abraão, eu não queria nada disso! Por que diabos o Cartman postou esse vídeo? Ele queria comover a internet chamando a atenção pra nossa escola? Ele é idiota?

Stan sentou puxando Kyle para si pelo ombro, o ruivo se virou levemente e deitou a cabeça recebendo um carinho que o namorado fazia em seus cabelos.

— Ele pensou em fazer justiça expondo os agressores, colocando esses caras para julgamento nas mídias. — Stan apertou a ponte do nariz. — Por que eu não vi isso vindo? É a cara do Cartman fazer esse tipo de coisa.

— A gente teve tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo ontem, como iríamos nos preocupar com o maldito gordo? — Kyle argumentou, a pior parte da ira dele já havia se esvaído. — E depois de tudo ele ainda some da cidade... Alguém conseguiu falar com ele?

— Não, mas Butters e Kenny viram o carro dele saindo.

— E estou com um péssimo pressentimento sobre isso.

Alguns momentos depois, Kyle atualizou a página e descobriu que o vídeo sumira, ou foi deletado pelo próprio autor, ou pelas denúncias, o fato é que não havia mais o vídeo naquele perfil.

Enquanto Gerald tratava de contatar cada local onde o vídeo estava e tinha um a um excluído, inclusive de um canal no youtube e páginas de facebook, ao longo da tarde um novo vídeo foi postado no perfil que ninguém conseguiu derrubar.

E esse vídeo era mesmo muito pior que o primeiro.

O camisa 3 do time de Fort Collins, Max Erin, mal podia ser reconhecido por baixo de uma camada de glitter, pedia perdão por seu péssimo comportamento, ao lado dele o Capitão do Time, Robyn Campbell, dizia que sentia muito, e que nunca mais permitiria que um jogador sob sua liderança viesse a agir daquela forma novamente.

Max Erin não lembrava em nada o cara que perseguiu Kyle incansavelmente na quadra, e mesmo agora, Kyle ainda sentia raiva dele, mas a humilhação que o outro estava sentindo era algo palpável até mesmo do outro lado da tela.

_“Não pensei em meus atos hom… homofóbicos… peço perdão à sociedade pela minha existência, peço perdão por ter machucado física e... e-mocionalmente alguém…”_

As palavras dele eram ditas com a garganta apertada e de forma contida, ele tinha glitter entrando na boca e as mãos estavam para trás, mesmo o cabelo escuro estava coberto de brilhos que cintilavam como se ele fosse uma alegoria viva.

Kyle assistia horrorizado.

_“E... e esses brilhos no meu corpo são... b-biodegradáveis... eles não farão mal a m-minha pele nem ao m-meio ambiente.”_

Ele acrescentou por fim.

A quadras de distância, Wendy apertava o celular nas mãos assistindo o vídeo, que imediatamente começou a receber compartilhamentos e atenção da rede social.

Kenny e Butters estavam sentados na frente da casa dos Stotchs tirando a neve da garagem quando Butters ouviu a notificação no celular, e assim que juntaram as cabeças e assistiram ao vídeo, Butters ergueu os olhos para Kenny que suspirou.

— Se eu tinha um pouquinho de dúvida, agora sim tenho certeza de quem fez isso.

— Devemos ir atrás deles? — Butters questionou guardando as pás que usaram para tirar a neve.

— Devemos pra caralho, Kyle deve estar uma fera agora, muito mais do que já estava.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Um tempo antes..._

Parado no posto de gasolina, ele observava a placa do Hummer coberta com lama “acidental” que escondia sua identificação, seus olhos vagaram pelo movimento da Fort Collins High School, os times tinham uma rotina de fazer uma reunião de revisão no dia posterior ao jogo, e ele descobriu isso conversando descompromissadamente com um reserva que mal fora substituído por cinco minutos no primeiro tempo do jogo do dia anterior.

Foi fácil chegar até o cara e derrubar meia dúzia de falsos elogios quando o ônibus estava prestes a sair levando um time de cabeça quente, e ele sabia que enaltecer um iniciante era sempre como uma isca apetitosa na ponta de um anzol, pronta para pegar o peixe mais faminto por atenção.

Ele considerou entrar na escola se passando por alguém conhecedor do escândalo que já corria a internet, mas chamaria muito a atenção e afugentaria seus alvos.

Também refletiu sobre usar a força, mas apesar de ser um lutador, sempre se orgulhara de seu cérebro mais do que de seus músculos, por isso enfiou o celular no bolso depois de deletar o vídeo que já tinha alcançado o seu intuito, tirou a jaqueta vermelha, jogou-a no banco de trás e vestiu um casaco preto de couro sintético e uma máscara de guaxinim, apanhou as sacolas e se dirigiu para o beco lateral à escola.

As latas de lixo foram reorganizadas, e ele sentou e esperou enquanto sorrindo alegremente ignorava ligações e mensagens que pipocavam em seu celular desde cedo.

_“De repente estou tão popular não é mesmo, ô seus cuzões? Me agradeçam depois, otários.”_ Pensou animado enquanto achava graça da temperatura ridícula daquela cidade.

Alguns minutos depois os primeiros alunos saíam em grupinhos, ele os observou silenciosamente no canto cego do beco, imperceptível para quem passava. Os coitados andavam a pé, e como a sorte sempre estava ao seu lado, percebeu feliz que levou algum tempo para ver seus alvos, que deixaram a escola por último e sozinhos.

É uma crença comum que a sorte anda com os bons.

Com o corpo todo fervendo de animação avançou assim que viu o mais alto e loiro dos atletas, um frenesi se espalhou quando percebeu que o loiro estava com o capitão do time, e ambos não o viram se aproximar.

Quando Robyn Campbell o notou, seu rosto já estava coberto, ao lado o colega Max Erin mal teve tempo de reagir antes de perceber que seu corpo inteiro brilhava multicolorido sob o sol pálido do meio da tarde.

Então eles o viram e passado o choque, correram atrás dele, exatamente como Cartman previra que fariam, e ele sorria em sua disparada.

Com a adrenalina se espalhando pela corrente sanguínea, Eric correu através do beco, logo se achatou atrás de um container de lixo e assistiu quando os dois atletas passaram por ele numa corrida, parando de supetão no final do beco, ambos encarando a parede como se alguém simplesmente fosse sair dali.

Com um sorriso inevitável rasgando seu rosto, ele puxou o cano frio que já havia deixado ao lado do container, e se levantou, o som da arma sendo engatilhada foi o suficiente para que os dois que antes o perseguiam, se tornassem nada mais do que suas presas.

— E aí, ô seus enrustidos. — Ele falou distintamente. — Ninguém dá um pio, ou eu estouro a cabeça dos dois.

Os dois se entreolharam, Max já tinha os olhos vermelhos de tanto ter esfregado ao longo da bronca que recebia desde ontem, Robyn ergueu as mãos e acenou para o colega fazer a mesma coisa, ele era o Capitão, afinal.

— O que você quer?

Robyn disse com a voz plana, e Eric Cartman teria gargalhado olhando para o sujeito, mas se o fizesse chamaria a atenção.

— Eu vim aqui para dar uma chance a vocês enrustidos de se retratarem. — Ele falou apontando o rifle de caça, era uma das suas relíquias mais preciosas, ganhara de Jimbo no seu aniversário de 14 anos, e era uma arma legalmente registrada para caçar nas Montanhas Rochosas, coisa que fizera mesmo muitas vezes. — Tão vendo aquelas latas de lixo ali formando uma bancada? Vocês vão sentar ali, e eu vou filmar um pedido de desculpas adequado, como uma maldita coletiva no lixo, do próprio lixo.

Eric sorriu como se a piada fosse muito engraçada, porque na mente dele, era mesmo.

— Não precisa disso... — Robyn abriu a boca, e Cartman caminhou a passos extraordinariamente leves na direção dele, nunca deixando de apontar o rifle. — Nossa escola já formulou um pedido de desculpas... e... e... existe uma comissão formada para j-julgar... o Conselho Tutelar e...

Ele gaguejou, e Cartman abriu um esgar malicioso e soberbo.

— Eu determino o que _precisa_ , e estou determinando que _quero_ um pedido de desculpas formal. — Cartman voltou a dizer, ele apontou a arma para Max. — Ninguém vai na minha cidade, mexe com os bichas de lá e sai impune.

Ele balançou o rifle e os caras sentaram com as mãos ainda erguidas, Cartman estava feliz por eles estarem tão abalados emocionalmente como era esperado de adolescentes frágeis de 16~17 anos.

_“Há! Nem todos crescem envoltos nas merdas de South Park”_ , graças a deus Eric estava totalmente a par disso.

— Nós vamos fazer isso... — Max Erin falou, e foi para ele que Cartman dirigiu seu mais suave sorriso. — Eu... eu vou fazer isso.

— Inteligente da sua parte. — Eric cantarolou meigamente, ele ergueu o celular e ainda com o rifle mirando entre os dois, uma destreza que adquiriu ao filmar suas longas horas de caça. — Essa arma tem silenciador, portanto não vai ser nada legal se vocês tentarem fazer qualquer coisa, porque eu ganhei três vezes seguidas o campeonato de tiro ao alvo estadual.

Os olhos castanhos brilhavam de orgulho por baixo da máscara de guaxinim, a luz entrava pela fresta entre os prédios e incidia indiretamente sobre os dois atletas.

— Você, Capitão, vai pedir perdão por não ter controle de seus jogadores, vai assegurar a audiência deste vídeo de que jamais, sob sua liderança, esse tipo de comportamento abominável vai se repetir. Entendeu?

Robyn Campbell acenou com a cabeça, ele tinha os ombros trêmulos e quando moveu a cabeça, uma chuva cintilante caiu em seu colo.

— E você... vai pedir perdão por existir, pelos seus atos homofóbicos, e por ter machucado alguém física e emocionalmente. — Eric Cartman explicou com tom professoral. — E também, vai avisar que esse glitter todo é biodegradável — Cartman apontou com o cano do rifle para o borrifo cintilante que caía como uma névoa nas pernas dos atletas — e que não fará mal a sua pele, nem ao meio-ambiente e essa merda toda... se não falar isso aqueles bichas certinhos vão ficar no meu pé... e aquela vadia também.

Cartman não desviou o olhar e Max afundou as sobrancelhas estranhando o acréscimo da última parte que seu carrasco disse quase como uma nota mental, mas acenou de qualquer forma, a humilhação congelava o sangue em suas veias, mesmo que seu rosto ardesse em vermelho frio debaixo de todo o glitter multicolorido que cobria seu corpo, ele achou que talvez tinha engolido um pouco daqueles brilhos.

— Depois disso eu deixo as bichas enrustidas irem embora.

Cartman finalizou com um olhar de quem estava sentindo-se extremamente bondoso hoje.

— Tudo bem. — Max respondeu humildemente. — Vamos fazer isso... eu vou fazer isso.

— Fico feliz com a sua colaboração. — O garoto de South Park ergueu o queixo, a arma ainda orgulhosamente apontando direto para os dois. — Depois disso os enrustidos podem ir embora, mas não se esqueçam, eu sou tricampeão estadual de tiro, estou acostumado a abater veados, posso acertar o alvo que eu quiser, e ninguém vai saber que fui eu.

Cartman se orgulhou de ter escolhido tão cuidadosamente aquele local quando a gravação começou.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A neve tinha dado uma trégua, mesmo que o Halloween estivesse batendo na porta, na frente da casa dos Broflovski ainda não havia nenhuma decoração, Kenny imaginava que todos andaram muito ocupados nos últimos tempos e geralmente, o final de semana antes do feriado era a data limite para que os morcegos, covas e caveiras tomassem os jardins de South Park.

— Você precisa pensar como ele pensa, Kyle, não é difícil pra caralho. — Kenny falou observando a janela, os passos de Butters se afastavam na neve porque o McCormick havia se voluntariado para ficar com Kyle, como um mártir. — Dava pra imaginar que ele faria algo assim.

— Mas, é estúpido, é ridículo... é injusto! — Kyle refutou, como fizera o dia todo. — Ele mais expôs a nós todos do que... sei lá qual era a intenção dele!

Kenny deitou na cama confortavelmente, Kyle tinha os cabelos ruivos muito mais brilhantes do que vira da última vez, e os cachos estavam apertados em anéis bem definidos.

— Ele queria mostrar que ninguém mexe com os amigos dele. — Kenny falou com a voz cansada.

— Kenny!

— Não estou dizendo que concordo com essa atitude. — O loiro falou virando-se de lado e observando o perfil de Kyle, sentia-se incrivelmente relaxado ali, mesmo que o ruivo estivesse emanando uma aura de ira. — Só estou lembrando você como ele pensa.

Kyle bufou apertando a ponte do nariz.

— Ele destruiu a vida desses garotos. — Kyle apontou. — Ter uma atitude homofóbica é diferente de ser homofóbico, no geral essas pessoas precisam de educação, desconstrução. Cartman está tirando isso deles, os punindo.

— Bem, existe a Justiça Punitiva, não é? — Kenny deu de ombros. — A favorita do Cartman.

— Isso é ridículo. — Kyle largou o notebook, não queria mais ver nada relacionado, queria esquecer aquele pesadelo, seu tornozelo ainda estava amortecido da última dose do analgésico e ele sentia-se sonolento e irritadiço. — Por que você está sendo o advogado de defesa dele?

Kenny apanhou a mão de Kyle na sua.

— Escuta. — Ele encarou quando Kyle o observou com olhos verdes cansados. — Cartman precisa aprender sozinho algumas coisas. Como eu e você e outros de nós. E ele não vai se não cometer os erros dele.

— Já foram erros demais, Kenny. — Kyle desviou o olhar, estava ardendo de raiva, mas de certa forma não discordava essencialmente de Kenny. — Ele comete erros desde que o conheço, todos nós pagamos pelos erros dele.

— Sim. — Kenny falou. — E de alguma forma, dessa vez ele foi longe demais.

O loiro bocejou, estava cansado de toda a agitação, não tivera tempo nem para cochilar antes que Butters enviasse mensagens o chamando.

— Se ele não for pego, vai ser como se nada tivesse acontecido. — Kyle falou apertando os punhos.

Kenny abriu um olho, estava mais interessado em se deixar adormecer nos travesseiros que tinham essa agradável convidatividade da infância, das festas do pijama e dos biscoitos com leite que a Sra B. servia aos meninos quando eram pequenos.

— Talvez alguém acabe trazendo ele a razão. — Kenny murmurou e Kyle o assistiu bocejar. — Não abuse de mim enquanto eu durmo, hein, seu ruivo tarado.

Kyle escarneceu, ele puxou o celular para ver uma mensagem de Stan.

Quando Cartman entrou com seu Hummer na frente de casa não ficou surpreso ao ver Stan Marsh surgindo do canto da garagem, a única surpresa foi ter Butters ao lado dele e não Kyle, que deveria estar em casa choramingando por estar _machucadinho_.

Ele pressionou o alarme sorrindo, e abriu o portão da garagem, estacionou calmamente, adorando ver os lábios de Stan pressionados com algum tipo de fúria silenciosa.

— E aí? O que os viados estão fazendo na minha casa? — Cartman disse displicentemente, no bolso da jaqueta vermelha o celular vibrava com as notificações do vídeo que ele pretendia deletar em breve. — Não adianta quererem me recrutar pro time de vocês, já disse que só monto buce—

— Cartman, o que você _pensa_ que estava fazendo? — Stan questionou, e Cartman deu um voto de confiança porque o moreno parecia realmente bravo, isso o fez sorrir. — Por que diabos você foi expor aqueles caras?

Eric encolheu os ombros enquanto fechava a garagem com uma sutil pressão no alarme.

— Fiz o que vocês otários não tem bolas pra fazer. — Cartman respondeu como um herói incompreendido. — Eu sou de ação, não consigo ficar parado.

— Você nem mesmo está negando. — Stan apontou, não precisava ser um gênio para saber que os vídeos tinham sido obra dele, mas ninguém esperaria uma confissão imediata.

— Felizmente sei que ando com bichas espertas. — Cartman ergueu as sobrancelhas porque não tentou exatamente cobrir seus passos, não _de verdade_. — Ou acha que esses perdedores viriam aqui na minha cidade e mexeriam com os bichas daqui, e eu ia ficar como você?

— “Como eu”? — Stanley respondeu friamente, de seus olhos azuis emanavam certo desprezo que mesmo Cartman se encontrava deliciado em ver. — O que isso quer dizer?

Butters que se encontrava silencioso até agora apenas moveu-se de onde estava e ficou ao lado de Stan, provavelmente orientado por Kyle para que Stan não perdesse as estribeiras.

— Ora, vamos, você fez o que pela integridade do seu _namorado_? — Cartman questionou com uma pitada de sarcasmo porque a palavra agora nem era mais um insulto, na verdade, nunca fora. — Foi para casa e ajudou ele a subir as escadas? Administrou analgésicos? _Chupou o pau judeu dele_?

Cartman gargalhou e Stan não sabia porque estava tão irritado, era normal que o outro falasse esse tipo de coisa, e o moreno era o primeiro a segurar Kyle que sempre queria pular no pescoço roliço nessas horas.

— E você acha que ir até outra cidade e expor pessoas ao julgamento popular é a coisa certa a se fazer? — Stan apontou. — Você não é melhor do que eles ao fazer isso.

Cartman escarneceu da resposta de Stanley.

— Eric, os pais do Kyle estão cuidando de tudo, essas pessoas serão punidas, você não precisava sujar suas mãos com isso. — Butters ofereceu, e a tranquilidade dele era antagônica à irritação fria do moreno ao seu lado, e não menos assustadora. — Esse tipo de coisa só dá trabalho, porque agora alguém terá de defender você também, que acaba de se tornar um agressor da mesma forma.

Cartman pensou que não era um amador, se era o que estavam pensando, e antes de entrar em casa lançou um olhar soberbo aos dois amigos.

— Vejo vocês amanhã na escola. — Ele falou girando a chave na fechadura, com um olhar de soslaio ele suspirou. — E Stannie-boy, fique sabendo que eu não machuquei ninguém... Só atordoei gravemente. Não é muita coisa, vai... fui bem gentil e educado, okay?

Ele virou as costas e deixou-os com a neve os rodeando e um sentimento de impotência, do lado de dentro ele sorriu encarando os sapatos que começava a tirar, até que seu sorriso morreu quando notou um par de botas pequenas, simples de vinil, que não pertenciam a sua mãe.

— A Sra. Cartman me deixou entrar e esperar você aqui. — A voz tinha um toque gracioso de aviso. — Pensei então, que se esperasse no seu quarto você poderia fugir.

Cartman se levantou depois de guardar os sapatos, os olhos castanhos encontraram os violetas e pela primeira vez no dia ele sentiu o estômago contorcer, _esperançosamente_ pensou que poderia ser fome.

— Estou cansado, ô, não tenho tempo pra brincar com você hoje. — Ele declarou enquanto se dirigiu às escadas e venceu os degraus um a um. — Volta pra casa.

Wendy obviamente esperava por isso e o seguiu calmamente, quando ela chegou à porta do quarto, notou que ele não fechou, outra ação que não a surpreendeu.

— Eric... você não devia ter feito isso. — Ela disse fechando a porta assim que entrou, o garoto andava pelo quarto tirando a jaqueta vermelha e pendurando em um cabideiro, ele desligou o celular e colocou no carregador. — Foi estúpido. Foi irresponsável.

Wendy sentou na beirada da cama, os lençóis escuros e sóbrios eram o oposto dos dela, sempre em cores róseas e lilases, Cartman continuava como se ela não estivesse ali, ele provavelmente esperava que todos seus amigos soubessem que ele era o autor dos vídeos.

— Esse tipo de vingança... não é correto, é o pior caminho. — Ela continuou falando. — Só embaça a ideia de justiça punitiva e não é isso que esses garotos precisam, eles precisam de orientação, precisam se desconstruir, se informar...

— Ora, Wendy, por favor! — Eric explodiu, seus olhos castanhos estavam brilhantes e Wendy agora tinha toda a atenção dele. — Orientação? Desconstruir? Pelo amor de deus, você não acha que eles têm acesso às mesmas informações que eu e você? Esse tipo de gente só aprende na porrada!

— Você não...?

Ela sentiu seu peito apertar com a possibilidade e Cartman desdenhou a reação dela, vendo-a ficar pálida repentinamente.

— É claro que não, ô. — Respondeu com nojo. — Você viu o vídeo, eu não toquei nos enrustidos, só dei a oportunidade a eles de se redimirem.

— Mas não foi uma atitude sincera, foi um ato coagido! — Wendy assistiu Cartman despudoradamente tirando as calças jeans e puxando um moletom, ambos coraram, mas ignoraram o constrangimento que julgaram tão infantil. — Eles podem reconhecer você, delatar na polícia, e ainda vamos ter mais problemas com o nome da cidade.

Cartman virou de costas para ela enquanto encaixava a calça de moletom amarrando o cordão da cintura, ela observou o traseiro redondo dele, incapaz de desviar os olhos da cueca cor de beringela.

— Você acha que eu sou um amador? — Ele virou de frente para ela, o ar soberbo estava lá novamente. — Só quis dar uma lição neles, não é grande coisa, porque vocês fazem parecer que estou estuprando filhotes de panda.

— Meu deus, Eric! — Wendy falou horrorizada. — Estou dizendo que você não devia ter feito nada!

— Sim, eu sei! Já ouvi sobre essa merda! — Ele estourou. — Eu deveria ficar aqui, na minha cama, deixando você me foder enquanto meus amigos sofrem atentados homofóbicos pela vida afora? Eu deveria ficar quieto e deixar esse tipo de gente se espalhar como o cheiro podre de carniça que eles são?

Wendy se levantou e agora tinha o dedo no meio do peito dele.

— Você deveria não perpetuar discursos homofóbicos, chamando seus amigos por nomes... — Ela começou, mas a voz de Cartman ficou mais alta.

— EU. NÃO. SOU. HOMOFÓBICO! — Ele gritou, e Wendy não se moveu um milímetro, seus rostos muito próximos. — Eles são meus amigos, eu os chamo como quiser! Respeito quem eles são, só não tenho paciência pra merda deles, não vou ficar aqui passando a mão! “Tadinhos, precisam de respeito... nhe nhe nhe” Não fode! Cresci com essas bichas e sei que eles podem lidar com a merda deles.

— Então por que foi até outra cidade para bancar o justiceiro?

Wendy atirou, corada, porque a discussão estava chegando no ponto que ela sabia que chegaria.

— Porque eles são meus amigos, e ninguém vai aqui tirar com a cara deles.

— Sim, porque só você pode!

— Eu não... eu só não fico aliviando e lambendo a bunda deles a cada merda. — Cartman agora estava pálido, e Wendy o empurrou fazendo com que ele se sentasse onde ela estava antes. — Eu estou... estou prote...

— Oh, não me diga que está _protegendo_ eles! Fazendo justiça, tirando as caras... ME POUPE, ERIC THEODORE CARTMAN! — Ela colocou o dedo no rosto dele e Cartman se amaldiçoou por sentir o rosto arder, o cheiro de lavanda dela era sufocante nessa distância. — Você é doente! Precisa fazer uma terapia urgente, ou vai estragar sua vida de uma forma irreversível.

Ele se atirou para trás, deitando na cama, os braços doloridos de dirigir por horas, o corpo exausto e o estômago precisando de uma refeição quente, mas além de tudo, queria dormir.

— Sinceramente, não sei o que vocês querem de mim. — Ele murmurou, e sabia que não fugiria de Wendy, porque ela sentou-se sobre seu estômago. — Esse papo de terapia de novo... não tenho tempo pra essa merda, não sei porque eu precisaria de ajuda, estou ótimo.

— Pois você precisa. — Wendy respondeu inabalável, e Cartman estava ignorando firmemente o contorno do traseiro dela encima dele. — Precisa, para se entender, para colocar seus pensamentos no lugar... admita, Eric, sua mente é tumultuada.

Não era a primeira vez que ela dizia isso e muito menos era a primeira vez que ele ficava quieto a respeito, não podia negar, seus pensamentos às vezes tomavam rumos que ele não tinha controle.

— Isso prejudica os estudos, prejudica o seu entendimento de entorno, o discernimento de certo e errado toma proporções incoerentes.

— O que você é agora? — Ele virou o rosto com olhar de tédio. — Um tipo de analista hiponga? Cai fora, Wendy, eu não sou sua cobaia de pesquisa.

— Não posso continuar assim, já falei. — Wendy declarou cansada. — Não estou pronta para um relacionamento com alguém tão... **_você_**...

— Vá embora e me deixe em paz então, Wendy.

Ele não a chamou por nomes e parecia chateado de verdade, algo realmente incomum de se ver, no entanto Wendy não se moveu um milímetro sequer, encarando Cartman de cima.

Ele encontrou os olhos violetas dela e sentiu o coração apertar novamente, a dor filha da puta que estava acostumado a sentir toda vez que ela o olhava dessa forma.

Quando ela não a moveu dali, e não falou mais nada, eles sabiam que era uma trégua, Cartman tentou não deixar sua mente vagar para terapias insignificantes que nunca o ajudaram em nada antes.


	33. Merecimento

## Capítulo 33 - Merecimento

Naquela segunda-feira, Kyle chegou na escola trazido por sua mãe, ela não abriria mão de entregar o filho em total segurança e por mais que Kyle não estivesse exatamente feliz com a situação, de alguma forma Stan ao seu lado fazia valer a pena todo o cenário de “inválido” que se apresentava.

— Eu ajudo você! — Stan pulou do carro assim que Sheila desligou o motor.

—Stan, eu consigo andar...

Kyle começou, mas o namorado já o puxava pela mão, as muletas foram reorganizadas abaixo das axilas dele e Kyle girou os olhos enquanto se aprumava com o pé imobilizado suspenso e coberto por uma botinha de lã que sua mão trouxera de sua viagem a Fort Collins no sábado.

Os meninos acenaram para Sheila que ainda assistiu-os subindo a rampa de acesso, Kyle estava um pouco emburrado, mas Sheila pensou que se ela mesma estivesse em uma condição assim também teria ficado, lembrou da gravidez avançada que a deixara inchada e se arrastando e lembrou também o quanto Gerald fora paciente com ela e seu terrível humor naquela época.

Para Sheila que fora uma jogadora de vôlei no ensino médio, era muito frustrante não ter um total controle do próprio corpo, desta forma ela sabia bem qual era a sensação que Kyle vivia agora, e estava fazendo o máximo para ser paciente, admirava Stanley cada dia mais por isso também, o menino se mostrara ainda mais devotado ao filho dela, e Sheila fez uma nota mental de dar um belo presente a ele no futuro.

Assim que o carro vermelho da mãe arrancou, Kyle suspirou aliviado, caminhou calmamente pela entrada da escola, já chegara ao patamar que estava todo enfeitado para o Halloween e agora enfrentava o corredor, seria desconfortável se dirigir a diferentes salas de aula ao longo do dia, e especialmente não participar efetivamente do treino de Basquete.

Ainda teria de convencer Token de permitir que pelo menos pudesse assistir aos treinos táticos.

Mas acima de tudo, Kyle tinha um encontro mais desagradável em vista, queria deparar-se com Cartman e obter dele mesmo todas as explicações que o próprio poupara de dar a Stan e Butters no dia anterior.

Kyle ainda estava bufando com a atitude extrema que Cartman tomara, a conversa com Kenny fizera o ruivo perceber que algumas pessoas concordavam com Cartman, o que era, de alguma forma, um gesto preocupante e crescente na sociedade.

Sua mãe saíra hoje em direção a Fort Collins com uma proposta para a equipe pedagógica da escola dos agressores, palestras, seminários e dinâmicas de grupo estavam nas dezenas de pautas que Sheila Broflovski fez meio que às pressas reunida com um grupo de mães e docentes da South Park High School no domingo à tarde.

A ideia principal que era sugerida se baseava em educação e esclarecimento, conscientização das diferenças em uma sociedade onde cada vez o ser humano se apresenta mais individual e único e o respeito ao próximo se torna mais imprescindível.

— Kye... sabe que se ficar cansado eu posso carregar você, não sabe? — A voz de Stan irrompeu através dos pensamentos de Kyle o despertando de sua introspecção. — Não quero que force demais a perna boa ou seus braços.

O ruivo o encarou, tinha um cacho caindo em seus olhos e não conseguia empurrá-lo para dentro da _ushanka_ porque suas mãos estavam ocupadas equilibrando-o sobre as muletas.

No corredor algumas pessoas o encaravam, e alguns colegas do time de Basquete vieram para oferecer felicitações ou palavras sobre a vitória do time, porém a carranca de Kyle os mantinham afastados, e provavelmente alguém apareceria para fazer perguntas sobre a experiência dele.

— Sei disso, Stan. — Ele suspirou, não havia caminhado tanto assim antes, e mentiria se dissesse que não estava achando tudo aquilo muito incômodo. — Mas vai ficar mais constrangedor ter você me carregando pela escola no “estilo princesa”.

Stan pareceu murchar, decepcionado com essa declaração, e pela primeira vez no dia Kyle sorriu, estava adorando ter Stan o cuidando e fazendo tudo pelo seu bem-estar, era a única coisa que podia tirar de bom dessa situação toda.

Depois de passar por esqueletos, morcegos e falsas teias de aranha, alguns colegas do time de Basquete e curiosos, Kyle e Stan finalmente chegaram para ter a primeira aula.

Kyle tentou ignorar todos os olhares sobre ele quando sorriu amigavelmente para Wendy sentada algumas fileiras adiante, ele se organizou sentando em seu lugar de costume, Stan deixou um beijinho na testa do namorado antes de sentar-se atrás do ruivo e começar a apanhar o material, o moreno trocou um longo olhar com Wendy antes de se virar para frente e encarar os ombros do namorado.

Quando o professor de Inglês começou a aula, Kyle relaxou, pelo menos sentado fazendo anotações sobre regras de gramática e pontuação poderia se sentir mais normal, mesmo que os hifens por vezes tirassem o sono dele.

Mas, a estranha ausência de Eric Cartman estava incomodando-o demais, Kyle já o procurara na sala, geralmente após os jogos Cartman os esperava na porta da sala para fazer comentários irritantes, na semana passada ele descobrira que Stan e Kyle estavam namorando e a reação dele não fora nada surpreendente.

Atirando um olhar para o lugar vazio atrás de Wendy, Kyle se perguntou o que mais Cartman estaria aprontando, o olhar perdido de Wendy, observando a janela deveria significar algo que o ruivo não conseguia decifrar.

Antes que as preocupações do ruivo tomassem mais espaço em sua mente, o Diretor PC e a Vice Strong Woman entraram na sala pedindo licença para conversar com a turma.

Stan automaticamente ficou em alerta, ele trocou um olhar com Kyle que o encarou por cima do ombro com os olhos verdes preocupados.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tweek estava sentado na aula de Geografia, o final de semana fora praticamente como um daqueles sonhos acordado que ele não se dava ao trabalho de deixar continuar, mas terminara de um jeito meio trágico se ele focasse na comoção da internet com os vídeos protagonizados por alguns de seus colegas.

Craig dissera incansavelmente que todos ficariam bem, e Tweek não estava necessariamente duvidando disso, mas a experiência ainda fazia suas mãos suarem.

Os vídeos atualmente foram tirados da internet, Tweek ouvira de seu pai no jantar da noite anterior que Gerald Broflovski tivera um pouco de “diversão” fazendo coisas suspeitas na internet para derrubar algumas das postagens contendo as cenas da escola ou dos meninos cobertos de glitter biodegradável.

O loiro não sabia de onde o pai de Kyle ficara tão bom com computadores e internet, mas lembrou que na escola Kyle e Butters poderiam até mesmo hackear sistemas complexos do governo aos dez anos, não deveria ser tão suspeito que alguém dedicado pudesse derrubar vídeos com adolescentes sendo expostos.

— Tweek... — Enquanto o loiro estava distraído, seu capuz foi puxado de leve e uma mão suave apertou o ombro dele.

— Hum? — Tweek se virou encarando os olhos árticos atrás dele.

— Você recebeu o e-mail da comissão do Halloween?

Butters se ofereceu como voluntário na Exposição da Classe Especial, que aparentemente era precedido por um dia de atividades, no caso, seria na tarde de hoje segundo o e-mail de aviso.

— Sim, recebi. — Tweek passou as mãos nos cabelos espetados que imediatamente voltaram a se espigar. — Já falei com o Jimmy, ele vai liderar tudo, só precisamos orientar o pessoal para que achem a melhor forma de se expressar.

Jimmy ficara responsável sozinho de toda a organização, especialmente porque Tweek não se oferecera, ele tinha algo importante para fazer na semana passada, e por algum motivo isso ainda parecia errado na concepção do loiro.

— Falei com o Token e vou ajudar vocês hoje, o time vai fazer apenas um treino livre, então não é como se eu fosse fazer falta lá. — Butters notou a sobrancelha erguida de Tweek e se apressou a emendar: — Vou dar uma passada lá no final para ajudar com o treino tático, de qualquer forma.

Tirando Kyle que estava afastado, o time estava todo íntegro, e Token precisaria conversar com o reserva do ruivo e adaptá-lo a jogar com Butters, no entanto, Bradley Biggle (o reserva) estava acostumado a jogar com Brindon, logo, taticamente, Butters sabia que Token não teria tanta dificuldade.

— Tudo bem, Jimmy e os caras da Classe Especial adiantaram muita coisa na semana passada e no domingo, estou seguro que não vamos ter dificuldades. — Tweek voltou-se para frente.

Atrás dele Butters sorria satisfeito, teria aula mais tarde com Kenny e ainda poderia almoçar com o _namorado_ no refeitório... Pensar em Kenny como “namorado” estava fazendo o estômago de Butters dar cambalhotas, ele não sabia que as pessoas podiam se sentir assim...

O final de semana tinha sido muito bom apesar da loucura que Eric tinha feito, não vira o amigo depois de ter falado com ele no domingo à tarde, mas se tranquilizou ao ver Kyle chegar na escola tão altivo como sempre.

Achou que depois de tudo o ruivo poderia se abalar, mas Kyle era invejável em sua capacidade de superação, e atravessara o corredor incapaz de vacilar sobre as muletas, o próprio Butters como um dançarino não tinha certeza se teria tanto desembaraço.

Butters olhou pelo lado do braço de seu colega da frente e viu que Tweek fazia anotações quando a professora de Geografia falava dos Relevos do Colorado, Tweek odiava a parte física da matéria e preferia toda a questão humana, por isso milhares de anotações confusas surgiam no caderno do loiro diante dele.

Ele e Tweek teriam um dia longo pela frente porque ainda precisariam ajudar o pessoal da Classe Especial, mas por vários motivos, Butters estava bem animado.

Ele sorriu quando a professora começou a explicar sobre o deserto do Colorado e seus relevos que se estendiam em um planalto imenso, mas o sorriso se transformou em um olhar de curiosidade quando o Diretor PC entrou na sala seguindo Strong Woman, os dois raramente apareciam em pessoa para dar qualquer aviso, e isso era o motivo responsável por Tweek sentir um estranho incômodo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenny McCormick estava lançando olhares sacanas para Craig a manhã inteira, ele definitivamente teria se aproximado e falado bobagens se Craig não tivesse fugido dele com tanta dedicação.

Desde que Craig atravessara o ginásio da escola no sábado, parecia que a atração não era mais o Jogo de Basquete liderado por Token, mas sim ele e o namorado. Com a mão puxada por Tweek, Craig desviou os olhares de quem pôde, mas McCormick agia como se fosse o próprio cupido encarnado, e Craig mentiria se dissesse que não era grato pela ajuda que o loiro ofereceu ao namorado, porém ele já agradecera e até, a contragosto, fizera um elogio.

Hoje especialmente Craig não se encontrava em seu melhor humor, depois da comoção toda com os vídeos nas redes sociais, Tweek ficara agitado, demorou um tempo para que o loiro se desprendesse das teorias que surgiam em sua mente.

Mas, Craig conhecia Tweek muito bem e não se demorou rebatendo os temores do namorado com suas retóricas racionais, ele aprendeu mais cedo que era mais fácil deixar que Tweek sozinho encontrasse um caminho para seguir.

— Hey, Craig... — McCormick se virou para ele, Craig tentara fugir dele, mas o loiro trocou de lugar com quem estava na frente e os olhares sacanas enviados por cima dos ombros agora estavam dirigidos diretamente a ele. — Tweek e Butters vão estar ocupados essa tarde, não é?

Craig fez de conta que não estavam falando com ele, continuou anotando alguma coisa sobre as Ondas Eletromagnéticas que a professora de Física explicava no quadro branco.

— Você pensou em ir até lá ajudar o Tweek? — McCormick continuou falando como se Craig tivesse respondido a primeira pergunta com um sorriso no rosto.

O que obviamente não aconteceu.

— Eu vou até lá, porque talvez tenha a atenção deles. — O loiro disse tirando o capuz laranja e expondo o rosto sardento que tinha um sorriso que estava irritando Craig. — Pensei que você poderia querer ir até lá também.

— Não preciso de você me dando ideias de como encontrar meu namorado, McCormick. — Craig falou desenhando uma torre que enviava ondas, seu desenho era bem ruim, mas o importante mesmo eram as anotações que ele fazia enquanto a professara continuava falando.

E já estava se considerando um Super Herói em conseguir manter suas anotações com a tagarelice de McCormick na frente dele.

— Claro que não, sou eu quem precisa da sua! — Kenny se virou totalmente de frente para Craig, o encarando direto no rosto, os olhos cinzentos se ergueram o encarando, vazios como sempre, mas desta vez Kenny percebia que havia alguma atenção lá no fundo. — Você poderia falar com o Jimmy para nos deixar assistir aos preparativos da Classe Especial.

— Hum.

Foi tudo o que Craig respondeu, porque na verdade não tinha feito planos para depois da hora do almoço, queria apenas sentar com Tweek em algum lugar e comer em silêncio, talvez se pudesse receber alguns dos beijos quentes ou talvez rastejar para o colo dele, as ondas de prazer que percorreriam seu corpo seriam muito mais fáceis de imaginar do que as ondas saindo da torre que ele acabara de traçar em seu caderno...

— Este vermelho nas suas bochechas prova que você não está tão avesso a ideia, ou pelo menos que tem algum plano. — Kenny erguia uma sobrancelha e tinha um sorriso debochado. — Vamos lá, Tucker.

Craig apenas girou os olhos, tudo o que ele queria era calar a voz irritante que ficava invadindo e destruindo a imagem que seu cérebro continuava criando, mas foi salvo de responder porquê de repente Strong Woman atravessou a porta seguida do Diretor PC.

Eles trocaram algumas palavras com a professora que acenou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso e sentou-se em sua mesa, olhando para a turma com olhos brilhantes.

— Estamos passando nas salas dos segundos anos para avisar a todos que nos encontramos na época do ano de começar os preparativos para a formatura do ano que vem. — Strong começou, ela trocou um olhar com PC e ele colocou uma mão na cintura enquanto encarava os alunos. — Para aqueles que não sabem nós vamos explicar como isso vai funcionar: Primeiramente, precisamos planejar o 1º Baile Anual de Formatura de vocês.

Ela olhou novamente para PC e ele deu um passo à frente e continuou.

— Este 1º Baile acontece no segundo ano, logo na Primavera, mas antes do Baile Oficial pouco antes da formatura, teremos alguns eventos para arrecadar fundos para que o Baile seja inclusivo para todos. — Ele fez uma pausa porque a turma começara a reagir verbalmente, com cochichos flutuando pela sala de aula.

Lexus ergueu o dedo e Craig tinha esquecido que ela existia ou que estava na mesma aula de Física que ele.

— Diretor, nós não precisamos antes decidir o tema do Baile?

Todos os olhos dispararam da ruiva para o Diretor, e ele trocou um olhar com Strong, ela mesma respondeu.

— Vocês deverão fazer uma votação sobre o tema do Baile, mas até lá o mais importante serão os eventos para arrecadar dinheiro. — Ela respondeu rapidamente. — E, já avisamos em outras turmas, a escola tem uma parceria com o Parque de Diversões de South Park, por isso, o proprietário abrirá o estabelecimento para que a escola promova um evento e todo o lucro será empregado no planejamento do Baile de Formatura de vocês. Alimentação, decoração, suprimentos, manutenção, despesas emergenciais...

Um novo burburinho começou e Craig olhou o relógio no alto da parede calculando mentalmente quanto tempo faltava para que ele encontrasse Tweek.

— Uma comissão será liderada por mim. — Disse o Diretor PC. — E essa comissão será a responsável pela organização e arrecadação durante o evento no parque que nos foi cedido.

Mais algumas coisas foram ditas, mas Craig não estava mais prestando atenção, porque seu celular vibrou no bolso da jaqueta, ele puxou rapidamente para baixo da mesa e liberou a tela para ver uma mensagem de Tweek pedindo para que eles se encontrassem no refeitório.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Por mais irônico que fosse, o que “salvou” Kyle de fazer parte da Comissão Organizadora foi o fato de que ele tinha uma tala no tornozelo, aparentemente o Diretor PC ainda debateu com a Vice Strong por alguns minutos antes de desistir, alegando que Kyle era “ótimo com planilhas de gastos”, mas Strong foi firme em manter o garoto de fora da comissão.

— Não consigo achar que isso vai ser meramente divertido. — Kyle falou brincando com o espaguete com almôndegas que Stan trouxe para ele. — Parques de Diversões são legais se você pode andar por aí e comer algodão doce, ou jogar tiro ao alvo. Como eu não posso fazer nem uma coisa nem outra, não vejo o apelo.

— Não reclame assim, Kyle, vai tirar a diversão dos outros... — Butters disse um pouco arrogantemente, Kyle o observou parecendo quase arrependido. — Talvez quando acontecer o evento você já possa caminhar sem ajuda!

Stan acenava com a cabeça concordando com Butters enquanto Kenny roubava o refrigerante de Kyle, o ruivo suspirou.

Na mesa ao lado as meninas conversavam animadas, Bebe fora nomeada para a Comissão, ela e Annie Knitts, com Francis e Thomas (que surpreendeu aceitando a missão) conversavam sobre os preços dos variados itens do Parque.

E Kyle não podia se interessar menos, estava entediado e chateado por não poder participar do treino de aquecimento de hoje, Token já avisara que seria uma atividade simples, e ainda assim Kyle sentira-se deixado de lado.

Mas, insistente, Kyle ainda estava persuadindo Token a permitir que ele estivesse presente durante o treino pelo menos como telespectador.

— Tem muitas coisas legais que se pode fazer nesse parque, Kyle. — Kenny apontou com uma batata frita depois de beber todo o refrigerante roubado do ruivo. — Estivemos lá nesse final de semana e garanto a você, o melhor lugar é a Roda-Gigante, sei que você não gosta muito, mas deveria experimentar.

Butters deu uma risadinha e Stan na frente dele ergueu uma sobrancelha porque Kenny dissera isso com o rosto avermelhando, coisa muito rara de se ver.

— Pelo menos vamos poder fazer isso juntos — Stan disse, seus olhos voltaram para Kyle e depois focaram em Kenny. — Adoro o barco Viking e o Mistral.

Kyle riu de alguma memória compartilhada e Kenny balançou a cabeça, em um tipo de desespero cômico.

— Você quer dizer aquele pêndulo que fica de cabeça pra baixo enquanto gira sobre o próprio eixo? — Butters perguntou surpreso.

— Sim! Todos esses brinquedos que balançam e giram! — Stan riu por fim e Kenny se encolheu.

— Não fomos nesses, Ken!

Kenny empurrou um pouco de panqueca para a boca e respondeu ainda mastigando.

— Graças a porra, não fomos.

— Você não contou a ele ainda, Kenny? — Kyle questionou engolindo a almôndega que Stan empurrava em seus lábios. — Sobre aquela vez...

Kenny se levantou e ficou atrás de Kyle, pronto para pular nos ombros dele para calá-lo quando o ruivo começou a falar.

Kyle e Stan estouraram uma risada e Butters riu por acabar de descobrir que seu namorado tinha medo desses brinquedos que balançam e ganham altura, mas ainda era capaz de fazer coisas extremas em uma cabine de Roda Gigante.

— Vai ser divertido só para estar ao lado da minha gatinha. — Clyde declarou na outra mesa, Token ergueu os olhos de suas panquecas enquanto assistia Clyde desfazendo o bico apenas para comer mais batatas. — Espero que ela tenha um intervalo para passear comigo.

— Você pode ir com ela outro dia, não acredito que vocês nunca foram no Parque de Diversões! — Tweek falou comendo as almôndegas. — Quer dizer, é um local de encontro clichê de casais!

Ainda um pouco emburrado Clyde encarou Tweek.

— Não faço muitos encontros clichês, parceiro. — Clyde parecia arrependido, Token suspirou.

— Então talvez seja hora de tentar, você e a Bebe ainda não cansaram de aparecer na casa dos outros e mudar toda a decoração? Isso não é bem um encontro, Clyde.

— Mas é divertido! — O moreno soou ofendido, ao seu lado Craig franziu o cenho. — Nos divertimos fazendo coisas inesperadas... às vezes vamos comer em algum lugar legal, mas ainda assim a ideia é sair de lá e avançar pela autoestrada — Clyde gesticulava como se estivesse mesmo em um carro, seus amigos o observaram ficar de pé ao lado de mesa atuando com um volante imaginário —, dirigindo até a hora do sol nascer, daí paramos o carro e fazemos um piquenique, e, vocês sabem, beijos ao nascer do sol tem outro gosto!!

— Meu deus. — Craig resmungou. — Que trabalheira só pra beijar.

— Você deveria ser um jovem, parceiro, mas age como um velho! Espero que o Tweek dê um pouco de emoção na sua vida chata. — Clyde piscou para o melhor amigo. — Aposto que o máximo que você fez foi levar o Tweek naquela exposição de porquinhos da índia.

— Não é tão ruim. — Tweek riu enquanto enrolava uma porção de espaguete. — Mas vou pegar umas dicas com você, Clyde, afinal, você é o melhor namorado que eu já conheci.

Craig queria ficar ofendido com a parte “não é tão ruim”, mas Clyde estava tão barulhento hoje...

— Sou mesmo! — Clyde respondeu arrogante. — Poderíamos fazer um encontro duplo muito legal, hein, Tweek! Minha animação e sua criatividade!

Ele ergueu o punho e sorrindo Tweek deu um soquinho, ao lado o namorado dele bufou audivelmente.

— Vamos pensar nisso, homem! — Tweek riu e Clyde parecia orgulhoso demais para ser contido.

— Cala a boca, Clyde. — Craig virou o rosto vazio. — Pra você até uma exposição de fanarts yaoi é divertida.

— Bem, é divertido mesmo, parceiro... nunca tinha me divertido tanto na vida até aquele dia! — Clyde declarou cheio de razão.

Ele sorriu e Token não podia dizer que estava irritado com a última lembrança de uma manhã inteira ajudando sua mãe a arrumar a decoração da casa que Clyde e Bebe haviam trocado, a pior parte foi tirar as peles sintéticas de animais da parede e o tapete safari, e colocar de volta os quadros — que Token levou horas para encontrar no porão — mesmo que sua mãe achasse a atividade rejuvenescedora.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stan se despedira de Kyle que conseguira assistir ao treino recreativo do Time de Basquete, da arquibancada ele dava orientações sobre como Bradley Biggle deveria se mover na quadra, eles teriam outro jogo em breve e era melhor que o reserva estivesse bem para uma partida inteira.

Ao sair do ginásio onde o Time de Basquete treinava, Stan viu Wendy saindo da sala do Orientador, ele se apressou e alcançou a garota no meio do corredor.

— Wendy! — Ele gritou, a menina parou de caminhar e se virou o observando. — Eu... queria mesmo falar com você. Tem um tempinho?

Wendy parecia um pouco nervosa olhando para os lados, mas ainda assim acenou com a cabeça.

— Sim, tudo bem, quer sentar em algum lugar? — Ela ofereceu, e Stan concordou, era melhor ter essa conversa em um lugar calmo.

Stan caminhou ao lado dela, já pedira que Clyde iniciasse os treinos sem ele, porque planejava encontrar Wendy, então não estava com pressa, Wendy liderou o percurso até que Stan notou que eles estavam na frente da sala do Clube de Debates.

Tweek e Butters viram quando Stan passou com Wendy pelo outro corredor, eles se dirigiam para o Clude de Artes onde prestariam alguma ajuda a Jimmy, a Exposição de Halloween começaria no dia posterior.

Craig se despedira de Tweek um momento antes, o moreno foi arrastado por Clyde para ajudar no treino do Time de Futebol novamente, e ele só concordou porque Tweek estava ocupado e o treino seria parecido com o da semana anterior.

Ainda assim, Craig falou com Jimmy na hora do almoço sobre assistir as preparações da Classe Especial, coisa que Jimmy concordou em meio à comoção dos amigos sobre Clyde ser o “Campeão Mundial de Encontros Divertidos”.

Craig obviamente não contara nada a McCormick que estava tentando achar um jeito de se esgueirar para sequestrar o namorado dele, mas Craig não podia se importar menos sobre as intenções maldosas de McCormick ou Stotch...

Especialmente porque ele tinha suas próprias e isso aquecia seu peito.

— Assustador. — Uma voz feminina foi ouvida de repente tirando Craig de seus pensamentos. — Apavorante ver você sorrindo assim, sério, pare já.

Craig escarneceu quando se deparou com olhos verdes cinzentos o encarando.

— Eu não estava sorrindo. — Ele falou, mas a prima não ignorou a coloração rosada que subia nas altas maçãs do rosto do primo.

— Você é inacreditável. — Ela declarou sem emoção. — Estou feliz que o Tweek conseguiu fazer seu coração inexistente bater mais forte.

— Não enche. — Craig tentou passar por ela, mas Red se posicionou na frente dele.

— Espero que seja muito feliz, priminho. — Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso. — Tweek merecia algo melhor, mas... se é o que ele quer, eu apoio.

Ela encolheu os ombros e Craig girou os olhos e se afastou, mas antes parou atirando um olhar frio por cima do ombro.

— Obrigado por ter encorajado ele. — Craig falou silenciosamente, Red assistiu a nuca dele colorindo em vermelho. — E... por tudo o mais.

Red nada falou, ver seu primo corando e sorrindo era demais para ela lidar em uma única manhã, agora precisava pensar em como surpreenderia Kevin na festinha de Halloween e no Evento no Parque de Diversões, o final do ano em South Park era sempre meio cansativo para casaiszinhos e parecia que esse ano o nível tinha aumentado juntamente com o número de casais.

Na sala do Clube de Debates, Wendy abriu a porta e Stan a seguiu para dentro, ela trancou e o som de conversas no corredor desapareceu atrás deles.

— Aqui é bem quieto. — Ela sorriu para ele e Stan sorriu de volta, eles entraram e Wendy puxou uma cadeira aproximando-a de outra onde se acomodou. — Quer sentar?

Stan apenas meneou a cabeça e sentou na frente dela, ele suspirou antes de falar.

— Você sabe onde está o Cartman? — A pergunta foi direta, Stan não tinha tempo para fazer rodeios. — Sei que você esteve na casa dele ontem, sei que ouviu minha discussão antes dele entrar.

— Então você sabe de tudo, uh. — Ela deu uma risadinha sem humor desviando o olhar. — Às vezes me esqueço o quanto você é sensível e observador...

Stan ficou em silêncio porque Wendy travava uma batalha interna, os olhos violetas dela voltaram-se para ele.

— Não tenho certeza, mas com sorte o Cartman resolveu procurar ajuda... ajuda profissional, eu quero dizer. — Ela apertou as mãos no colo, e Stan sentiu vontade de segurá-las. — Eu... não consigo não gostar dele... isso é... deus, é ridículo... é tão vergonhoso...

Ela ergueu as mãos e colocou-as no rosto, escondendo-se do olhar do amigo, Stan se inclinou e passou os dedos nos cabelos dela.

— Gostar de alguém... não é ridículo... — Stan falou com a voz nivelada, ele assistiu Wendy limpando as lágrimas e desviou o olhar para os joelhos dela. — Não deve se envergonhar.

— Mesmo sendo o Cartman...? — Ela respondeu em um fio de voz, Stan sentiu a dor dela. — Parece que conversa não funciona com ele, Stanley...

— Mesmo sendo ele... Cartman tem seus momentos... ele não é de todo ruim... Ele só... ele faz a coisa certa do jeito errado, ou algo assim... — Stan sabia que era verdade, mas acima de tudo não suportava ver Wendy, que era tão forte, chorar por se sentir incapaz. — E se ele agora está procurando ajuda... podemos ter esperanças... não é?

— Não sei... — Wendy esfregou as mãos na barra do pulôver roxo e encarou Stan novamente. — Estou feliz por você e o Kyle. Tweek e o Craig, Kenny e o Butters... é lindo ver todos esses casais juntos, sorrindo. Vocês merecem ser felizes, especialmente você e o Kyle, já que sempre se amaram tanto.

— Você também merece, Wends. — Stan cedeu a vontade e apanhou as mãos frias dela nas dele. — E o Cartman é um idiota, e acredito que ele gosta de você...mas se ele a magoar...

Wendy balançou a cabeça.

— Eu nunca quis assumir nada. — Ela disse soturna. — Pode acreditar que magoei ele mais do que ele admitiria que foi machucado por uma garota.

— Às vezes é impossível não se machucar no processo do amor. — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Wendy o observou. — Não devia ser assim.

— Não. Não devia.

— Talvez o Cartman procure ajuda e passe a se entender, ele mesmo não deve entender como a mente dele funciona.

Wendy acenou porque ela pensava exatamente a mesma coisa.

— Eu não queria te deixar triste, só... precisava saber se tinha chance de ele estar fazendo mais alguma merda. — Stan declarou.

— Não... acho que ele recebeu e-mails do Kyle. — Wendy apontou, rindo um pouco.

— Com certeza ele recebeu e leu, assim como ouviu as mensagens de voz desaforadas que o Kyle mandou.

Os dois riram e o clima amenizou, Stan soltou a mão de Wendy e alisou os cabelos longos dela.

— Sei que parece vago, mas vai ficar tudo bem, ainda somos muito jovens para achar que qualquer coisa é o fim do mundo... mesmo que o Cartman esteja por trás disso.

— Sim, eu sei. — Wendy sorriu. — Obrigada por ser meu amigo, Stanley... eu não tive coragem de dizer a ninguém sobre... sobre mim e ele...

— Tudo bem, se precisar conversar sabe que pode contar comigo.

— Significa muito para mim.

Ele se despediu dela, deixando-a na sala vazia para que pudesse colocar os sentimentos em ordem, alguns momentos depois Wendy recebeu uma mensagem no celular, algo que por algum motivo a deixou feliz e aliviada, e de alguma forma a segunda mensagem era ainda mais gratificante.

_“Vai se foder, vadia, não estou fazendo isso por você.”_

Stanley dissera a verdade, eles eram muito jovens... havia tantas coisas para viver ainda...


	34. Eu sempre soube

## Capítulo 34 - Eu sempre soube

Os dias passaram muito rápido, os tempos em que se sentia inseguro com um plano estúpido — de como confessar seu amor para seu super melhor amigo — pareciam longínquos quando o ruivo olhava seu celular apenas para encontrar as inúmeras mensagens amorosas de Stan.

Kyle se livrou da Comissão de Organização da Formatura, mas ainda corria riscos, uma vez que ele já estava livre da tala, seu pé recém liberto balançava no banco alto e ele ainda sentia um alívio percorrer seu corpo ao ver o tênis de lona onde antes havia uma tala. Seus olhos verdes correram para a pessoa estoica ao seu lado, e o jogador de basquete não poderia estar mais aborrecido naquele final de tarde de domingo.

O som de um tiro de borracha acertou o prato enumerado, Kyle desceu do banco para apanhar o item correspondente ao número do prato, seu pé pisou firme no chão, como forma de autoconsciência ele sentia sempre alguma apreensão, a dor não foi uma boa experiência para Kyle, afinal.

— Você poderia me ajudar pelo menos a entregar os prêmios, cara. — Kyle apontou enquanto entregava um alce de pelúcia para um casal de namoradas, as duas garotas trocaram um beijinho e Kyle desviou o olhar, focando aborrecido no seu “parceiro”. — Ele vai estar aqui daqui a pouco.

Na banca do “Tiro ao Alvo” tudo o que Kyle tinha que fazer era pegar o pagamento e controlar o caixa, seu parceiro fora definido para entregar os prêmios, no entanto, com a desculpa que estava “vendo algo no celular”, Craig Tucker se afastou de sua tarefa continuamente ao longo do tempo que eles estavam ali enquanto comia algodão doce que pegou duas bancas ao lado, local onde Kyle não queria nem chegar perto.

O moreno estoico já estava no terceiro doce, e era verde-limão agora.

O moreno sorriu para a tela do aparelho e seus dedos longos voaram pelo teclado, Kyle ergueu as sobrancelhas e não segurou uma risadinha.

— Por Abraão, cara, você tá tão apaixonado! — Kyle cobriu os lábios apertando os olhos que brilharam em zombaria. — É constrangedor ficar assistindo.

Craig olhou para ele com olhos azuis-cinzentos mortos.

— Cuide da sua vida, Broflovski. — Ele empurrou o aparelho no bolso da jaqueta da Nasa, sua nova favorita, aparentemente. — Você nem mesmo parece constrangido.

O moreno deu as costas para o ruivo e Kyle ergueu o queixo orgulhoso e arrogante.

— Eu estaria se não estivesse amortecido com as suas exibições de afeto. — Kyle soltou, sarcasmo escorrendo de suas palavras.

Craig se virou lentamente, os olhos cinzentos adquirindo um brilho quando ruguinhas surgiram em torno deles.

— Você falando de exibições de afeto é engraçado. — Craig esticou as costas encarando friamente Kyle por cima, deixando muito claro que sua altura não era mais “quase” 180cm e sim, talvez, um pouco mais. — Especialmente quando você e o Marsh são vistos como se um quisesse sugar a vida do outro pela boca, em cada oportunidade.

Mesmo sem estar acostumado a ouvir tantas palavras juntas saindo da boca de Craig, Kyle não se encolheu, ao contrário disso, um sorriso começou a surgir no rosto sardento.

— Sua língua ficou afiada depois que começou a namorar com o Tweek, huh? — Kyle riu se virando para atender um casalzinho do ensino fundamental que pairava esperando sua vez.

Craig mostrou o dedo do meio para ele e voltou ao celular, o aparelho vibrou continuamente em seus dedos, ele olhou sorrindo e depois voltou a apanhar pedaços de algodão doce com as pontas dos dedos.

Clyde apareceu com Bebe, a loira imediatamente apanhou a espingarda de brinquedo que Kyle entregava a ela.

— E ae, parças, estão se divertindo? — Clyde colocou o cotovelo no ombro de Kyle com alguma dificuldade pela pequena diferença de altura. — Eu mal consegui uma horinha com a minha gata.

Ele apontou para Bebe que mirava em um dos pratos enumerados, ela acertou o primeiro tiro.

— Seria mais divertido se não estivesse trabalhando. — Kyle deslizou os olhos para Craig que sorria minimamente para o celular. — Não consigo me acostumar com isso, cara.

O ruivo voltou-se para Clyde e o garoto de cabelos castanhos riu.

— Olha, parceiro, eu vi isso tanto durante toda a minha vida que já estou calejado. — Ele disse para espanto de Kyle, os olhos castanhos brilhando. — Mas admito que to muito mais feliz agora que nosso Craigzinho ali pode sorrir todo meloso abertamente pro namorado dele, sabe?

— Sei... — Kyle encarou a ponta dos tênis de lona, a neve tinha dado uma trégua e no chão a terra batida podia ser vista como raras vezes, o ruivo pensou em Stan e seu olhar brilhante e magnífico, também pensou em Kenny e Butters sempre espelhando bochechas claras e coradas. — Entendo o que você quer dizer.

Clyde o encarou vasculhando as reações do ruivo.

— É legal ver você assim também.

— A-Assim como? — Kyle perguntou e Clyde soltou uma risada sonora se afastando quando Bebe recebia de Craig uma pelúcia de um _emoji_.

— Feliz, seguro. — Clyde ponderou. — É bom ver Stan mais decidido também. Não acontece com todos, mas não vou negar que o amor deixa as pessoas melhores.

— Ah, tá. — Kyle zombou, mas contra o sacudir de ombros dele, as pontas das orelhas avermelharam.

— Gatinho. — Bebe chamou e Clyde se afastou de Kyle piscando para o ruivo. — Pra você!

Ela esticou o presente e Clyde apanhou deliciado, ele se atirou em direção a ela, afundando o rosto nos cabelos cacheados, aspirando o cheiro dela e gorjeando como um passarinho.

O ruivo deu um passo para trás se alinhando com Craig que observava a cena sem a menor emoção.

— É um emoji “chorando de rir”? — Kyle perguntou a Craig com a voz entediada.

— Sim. — Craig deu de ombros, mas tão indiferente quanto Kyle completou: — Combina com ele.

Clyde levou Bebe, os dois arrulhando como pombinhos sobre o que fariam em seguida.

Craig voltou os olhos para o celular, seu tempo naquela maldita barraca já estava perto do fim quando ele lambeu os dedos sujos de algodão doce verde-limão, até que uma voz irritante aos ouvidos dele se fez presente.

— Meu irmão inútil está trabalhando? Chocada!

Kyle trocava um olhar com Ike que recém chegara à banca com a irmã de Craig, a ruiva-morango exigia jogar encarando seu irmão debaixo do queixo dele.

— Eu quero essa espingarda, Babacão, tenho um bilhete e vou jogar.

— Você nem deveria estar aqui, volte para o Carrossel.

Kyle ouviu Craig suspirar e encarou seu irmão mais novo.

— E o Filmore? — O ruivo perguntou. — Pensei que você viria com ele hoje.

— Eu vim! — Ike respondeu alegremente, Kyle olhou para a irmã de Craig novamente. — Mas encontrei ela e o Firkle e...

Só então Kyle notou o garoto gótico logo atrás, girando uma faca entre os dedos como se fosse um fidget spinner.

— Pensei que ele tinha vindo com a irmã do Kenny... — Kyle se esforçou para puxar da memória os grupinhos das crianças mais novas. — Vi eles mais cedo...

— Oh, Kyle... não esforce seu cérebro gigante com esse tipo de informação.

A voz de Ike era divertida quando seus olhos azuis encontraram os esmeraldas do irmão mais velho.

Quando finalmente a irmã de Craig venceu a disputa e apontava para um prêmio, Ike se afastou de Kyle e se aproximou de Firkle, aproveitando de sua altura acariciou o alto dos cabelos negros do garoto, que desviou os olhos com expressão chocantemente enojada, apesar de que Kyle não perdeu a sombra carmim que inundou as faces pálidas do gótico.

— Melhor não me esforçar mesmo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tweek empurrou o celular no bolso da calça, tirou o avental e encarou Butters, sua expressão controlada não fugiu da percepção do Stotch.

— Cara, estou indo, você vai esperar as meninas?

Butters segurou o olhar da garota especial que ele acabara de fazer a maquiagem artística, ele espalhou um pouco de glitter no morcego negro da bochecha dela, a ponta da asa se misturava com o olho esquerdo da menina que era azul como um outro par que ele conhecia muito bem.

— Está lindo, Kah. — A menina sorriu para Butters, mas muito sutilmente, ela ainda ostentava certa severidade sombria de uma típica vampira de 12 anos, ainda assim se levantou e foi embora acenando. Butters voltou-se para Tweek. — Vou esperar sim, pode ir. Craig deve estar ansioso para passear com você.

— Bem, claro. — Tweek girou os olhos, aparentemente não havia novos clientes na banca de Maquiagem Artística. — Mas, não sei se é para estar comigo, ou se é para se livrar do Kyle.

— Kyle é muito chato, às vezes, eu não posso discordar do Craig.

Tweek pareceu ofendido.

— Kyle é uma ótima companhia, Craig só sabe reclamar, se ele desse uma chance veria que ele e o Kyle tem muito em comum. — Tweek fechou o casaco e ajustou os punhos puxando o celular do bolso sem poder ignorar quando uma nova mensagem o fez vibrar. — Mas eu entendo, o Kyle fala muito às vezes e o Craig não é muito fã de pessoas tão tagarelas ou exageradas.

Butters riu.

— O que é estranho, porque ele está desesperadamente apaixonado por você.

O rosto de Tweek corou ardentemente.

— Butters...

O loiro riu dando um passo à frente, seus braços se ergueram enrolando-se nos ombros do loiro um pouco mais alto que ele.

— É verdade!

Tweek sabia que sim, e mesmo que todos falassem sobre isso sem parar, ainda parecia uma ilusão coletiva.

Uma tossezinha fingida foi ouvida no momento em que Tweek fechou as mãos nas costas de Butters, alisando o tecido da blusa dele.

— Wow, o que temos _aqui_! — Kenny entrou no plano de vista de Tweek quando deu uma voltinha em torno deles observando os dois loiros, era como se estivesse avaliando uma escultura em alguma galeria. — Então é isso que chamam de “Arte”?

Os olhos cerúleos brilharam deslizando pela cena e ele erguia uma sobrancelha sugestivamente, adorava fazer as piadas “artísticas” com os dois loiros do Clube de Artes, atrás de Kenny um par de olhos azuis cobalto rodopiaram entediados.

Butters deixou Tweek se afastar dele, se virou atirando-se nos braços de Kenny enquanto o outro loiro trocava um olhar desinteressado com o moreno que chegara com o McCormick.

— Hey — Butters perguntou rente ao pescoço de Kenny, a pouca diferença de altura era muito adequada para que seus lábios alcançassem os do namorado — sentiu minha falta?

Kenny abriu a boca se deixando tomar pela fome de Butters, o gosto do outro eclipsou todos seus pensamentos, o cheiro doce inundou seu corpo e sua mente estava tomada de Butters em toda parte, ele sentia como se o coração pudesse se romper em seu peito enquanto a língua do namorado explorava o interior de sua boca.

— Caras!! — A voz levemente irritada de Stan ecoou, ele e Tweek trocaram um olhar. — Podem deixar isso para depois? Kyle está me esperando!

Kenny deixou a boca de Butters a contragosto.

— Nós vamos encontrar ele na barraca do Algodão Doce, então se acalme, Stan.

Kenny girou os olhos e deu mais uma bicadinha nos lábios de Butters.

— A barraca é do “Tiro ao Alvo”, cara! Fica do lado do Algodão Doce. E estou calmo! — Stan disse consultando o celular, fazia alguns minutos que enviou a última mensagem e Kyle nem visualizara ainda. — O tornozelo dele ainda não está bem, e o Craig não parece que está ajudando muito!

Tweek suspirou e foi a vez de Butters girar os olhos e se afastar do peito de Kenny.

— Ele está ótimo, Stan. — Butters se preparou para um novo cliente que chegava e já era escoltado pelo loiro para a cadeira de maquiagem! — Ele estava bem o bastante para chutar o Eric ainda ontem.

— Cartman mereceu. — Stan falou e Tweek acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

O celular de Stan vibrou e ele leu a tela com uma mensagem de Kyle, ao seu lado Tweek também recebia uma mensagem de Craig. Kenny deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz de Butters e assistiu enquanto seu namorado ajustava o espelho para o novo cliente.

— Vamos indo, Stan, isso aí não vai terminar hoje. — Tweek deu as costas liderando, Stan ainda lançou um olhar irritado para Kenny e Butters, mas seguiu o loiro de cabelos espetados.

Sem poder ignorar os amigos, Kenny puxou Butters outra vez.

— Nos encontramos depois? — Ele questionou, os olhos cerúleos brilhavam encarando Butters.

— Claro, Ken, assim que Lexus e Porsche chegarem eu vou até vocês! — Butters alcançou a orelha de Kenny. — Ainda quero levar você no Barco Viking.

As maçãs do rosto de Kenny coraram e ele gemeu.

— Awww, Leo... eu não quero... — Ele fez beicinho, os lábios carnudos a um milímetro de distância que Butters não quebrou. — Você prometeu que faríamos coisas emocionantes...

Butters sorriu, Kenny se acostumara em bem pouco tempo a ser mimado pelo namorado, de alguma forma era uma emoção absolutamente nova a qual o McCormick jamais experimentara e nem achava que era possível.

— Tenho uma coisa pra você! — Butters se afastou indo em direção novo cliente sentado calmamente na cadeira folheando um catálogo com maquiagens artísticas de vários estilos. — Mas vou entregar na hora do nosso passeio.

— Cara! — Stan chamou ainda mais longe deles, seguindo Tweek, ele olhou para o loiro de cabelos espetados e declarou derrotado: — Como conseguiu que eles ajudassem você naquele plano? Não consigo imaginar esses dois dividindo o mesmo ambiente sem estarem colados um ao outro e flertando.

— E quem disse que eles não ficavam flertando no meu quarto? — Tweek tinha a expressão de absoluto tédio. — Uma vez entrei e Butters estava no colo do Kenny.

Stan acenou com a cabeça em um silencioso entendimento.

Kenny, correu logo atrás alcançando Stan e Tweek, ele se contentou em acenar para Butters, a distância o fazendo cada vez mais ansioso para se verem outra vez e finalmente poderem passear juntos...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rebecca olhava atravessado para o loiro ao lado dela, nunca fora a maior fã de pessoas perfeitas com sorrisos perfeitos e discursos moderados. Especialmente aqueles que mal pareciam ter uma personalidade real.

— Não nego seus apontamentos, mas a essência humana vai além do explicado e do inexplicado. — A voz animada dele também era um pouco irritante. — Hoje, por exemplo, como pode ser explicado esse clima maravilhoso se estamos em plena estação de altas nevascas? Isso não é nada além de apreço divino.

Eles estavam trabalhando juntos em uma banca de doces, a escolha da dupla foi feita por sorteio, e Rebecca continuava se questionando sobre quão “sortuda” ela poderia se considerar.

Nesse caso, nem um pouco.

Gary sorria como se sua declaração fosse um xeque-mate na colega, Rebecca ergueu as sobrancelhas e se virou inteiramente para ele, o vento fez a saia dela rodopiar e os cabelos crespos se sacudirem.

— Na verdade isso tem uma explicação absolutamente científica segundo os dados das queimadas na Califórnia e em outros locais: O calor se dissipou até atingir a atmosfera e causar bolsões de calor. — Ela declarou calmamente, com expressão vazia enrolava os fios de açúcar enquanto uma criança aguardava seu algodão-doce totalmente azul neon. — A temperatura subiu em todos os estados, derretendo o gelo do pico das montanhas e causando o atraso da temporada das nevascas.

Rebecca entregou o doce para o menininho e olhou para frente avistando David e Jessy vindo até eles, o estômago de Rebecca transbordou de borboletas de debatendo, David e Jessy conversavam descontraidamente, o namorado acenou para Rebecca enquanto Jessy sorriu olhando para Gary.

— E eu não discordo de você. — Gary apontou se virando para atender uma menininha que indicava um algodão doce com uma máscara de gatinho.

Os dois se encaravam e Gary estampava seu melhor sorriso, Rebecca não perdia a paciência com ele, pelo contrário, ela nunca viu alguém tão esclarecido e tão negacionista.

Era como um quebra-cabeça que ela jogava com seus pais e seu irmão na infância, queria entender, embora detestasse.

— _Hola_ , como estão? — David finalmente os alcançou, Rebecca se deixou abraçar enquanto o cheiro agradável dele se impregnava nas narinas dela. — Quando termina o turno de vocês?

Gary olhou o relógio e Rebecca achava-o muito idiota por não dar atenção a Jessy que o observava com olhar divertido e ansioso.

— Em cinco minutos! — O loiro falou passando os dedos nos cabelos ondulados, o avental com temática infantil ficou tão bem nele que era nojento. — Stanley e Kenneth devem estar chegando para nos cobrir!

— Ainda estou um pouco chateado que ele e o Kyle tenham ficado em escalas tão diferentes. — David declarou, recebendo um aceno de Rebecca. — Mas o Stan não quis trocar comigo...

Uma suave ruguinha surgiu no alto do nariz de Gary, mas foi tão rápido que Rebecca poderia dizer que imaginou.

— Stanley sabe levar o trabalho a sério. — Gary desamarrou o avental, Rebecca já desfizera o nó dela e penteava os cabelos volumosos com os dedos. — Kyle também, assim que a perna dele ficou boa, tudo o que ele queria era cumprir todas as suas obrigações.

Não demorou muito e Stan apareceu com Kenny, Tweek estava com eles, mas os olhos avelãs buscavam o outro lado da banca, Stan tinha os cantos dos lábios se erguendo assim que seus olhos pousaram em Rebecca que era pega nos braços de David.

Notando o olhar, David o cumprimentou.

— Como você está? — Ele se dirigiu para o moreno. — Kyle parecia bem melhor quando vi ele dois minutos atrás. O humor, eu quero dizer.

David complementou olhando de Stan para Rebecca e os três riram, Stan mal recordava que um dia sentira ciúmes daqueles dois interagindo com Kyle, era tão óbvio que David e Rebecca se gostavam, como ele esteve tão cego que não notou?

Aquela insegurança que ele sentia em relação a Kyle parecia algo pertencente a outra vida.

— Ele está bem melhor mesmo, cara. — Stan riu. — E vocês? Fico feliz que estejam tão... juntos.

Não tinha outra palavra para usar aqui, Stan só via os dois juntos nas últimas semanas, e se fosse buscar em sua mente, ele via os dois juntos o tempo todo mesmo antes de serem um casal.

— Graças a você! — Rebecca falou animadamente, David a abraçava por trás e beijou o topo da cabeça dela, eles se entreolharam tão amorosamente...

O rosto de Stan aqueceu e seu coração também, vendo Rebecca segura nos braços de David, ele não podia deixar de se orgulhar de tê-la ajudado a chegar até o namorado naquela festa em North Park, onde rompeu a multidão e a colocou direto em cima de um balcão para que ela se declarasse.

— Só ajudei na sua determinação. — Stan pontuou, e era verdade, ainda assim ele estava excepcionalmente feliz hoje.

Tweek observou a interação sem real interesse, seus olhos avelãs vasculhavam o outro lado da banca em busca de algo, e mal se ergueram quando David e Rebecca se despediram.

— Então, Gary, pode ir passear com a sua mina! — Kenny falou dando uma boa olhada em Jessy, a morena riu abertamente, as duas mãos na cintura, os cabelos negros esvoaçando atrás dela. — Aposto que vocês querem aproveitar o final da tarde, eu sugiro a Roda Gigante.

De fato, o sol já se punha e Stan sorriu quando notou uma massa de cabelos alaranjados se fundindo com o pôr do sol e — melhor ainda — vindo ao encontro dele!

Um pouco na frente de Kyle vinha Craig, ele tinha os lábios apertados em um sorriso contido, seus olhos cinzentos nunca deixando Tweek que baixou o celular o empurrando no bolso da calça jeans, sem quebrar o contato visual com o namorado.

— Ela não é “minha”, McCormick. — Gary resmungou e era tão fora do personagem dele que Jessy riu ao lado. — Que forma sexista de se sugerir um... um...

— _Relacionamento_? — Jessy falou trocando um olhar com Kenny, ela se abaixou levemente ficando diretamente abaixo do rosto bonito de Gary. — Flerte? _Pe-ga-ção_?

Gary parecia desoladamente vermelho.

— Nós... nós não estamos...

Stan desviou os olhos de um Gary gaguejante e encarou o namorado que acabava de chegar ao seu lado.

— Nosso mórmon favorito está crescendo. — Kenny disse parecendo um pai orgulhoso. — Não acredito que outro dia você estava ajudando o Stan e o Kyle a ficarem juntos.

— Não precisávamos da ajuda dele. — Kyle atirou, apesar do olhar neutro, ele soou rancoroso.

— Eles ficariam juntos sem isso. — Gary declarou com sinceridade observando a reação de Kyle. — Espero não ter causado problemas.

— Esquece, cara. — Stan ouviu Kyle dizer, a mão do ruivo encontrando a de Stan, imediatamente o calor o cobriu, mesmo que os dedos do ruivo estivessem gelados. — Nós todos somos adolescentes idiotas com sentimentos conflituosos.

Gary acenou com a cabeça, e ele teria dito alguma coisa, mas Jessy se despediu rapidamente de Stan e Kyle, puxando o loiro de cabelos ondulados na direção da Roda Gigante, os olhos azuis safiras ainda brilharam por cima do ombro quando ele lançou um olhar de desculpas para os dois rapazes.

— Sempre falei que ele era legal. — Kyle disse de repente, as palavras dele pegaram Stan e Kenny de surpresa, mesmo Tweek parecia prestes a concordar.

— Disse? Haahahahaha... — Uma risadinha debochada e excepcionalmente fria ecoou, e era como um balde de água gelada no calor das palavras de Kyle.

— Cala a boca, Craig. — Stan saiu em defesa.

— Ele _é_ legal. — Tweek falou para espanto de Craig, a risadinha morreu nos lábios dele. — Legal até demais para ser de verdade.

Tweek franziu o cenho assistindo Gary se afastar com Jessy pendurada em seu braço, rindo e jogando os cabelos para trás, parecendo muito feliz.

— Sim. — Kyle vincou a testa.

Stan sentiu a mão de Kyle enrolando em sua cintura e fez o mesmo com o ruivo, os dedos do moreno escorregaram no bolso traseiro do namorado.

Kenny encarou os dois casais na frente dele, Craig se enroscava em Tweek como se fosse uma planta trepadeira.

— Eu reuni os Creek, Stan reuniu os “Davicca”, e o Gary juntou os Style, a porra toda como deveria ser.

Craig arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Que caralho é “Davicca”? — O moreno perguntou, a voz anasalada percorreu no pescoço de Tweek e ele ignorou o calor que avançou em seu rosto ao ouvir “Creek”, que era como os colegas estavam se referindo a ele e Tweek como uma coisa só...

Craig queria morrer de surto toda vez que ouvia alguém dizer isso, mas se obrigava a cuspir alguma coisa sarcástica para encobrir o calor de suas faces.

— David e Rebecca. — Kenny entregou alegremente já se encaminhando para trás do balcão para atender um menino que apontava um algodão doce cor de rosa. — Stan quem deu o nome!

Kyle e Craig encararam o moreno de olhos azuis cobalto que deu os ombros.

— Coloquei naqueles sites de _“couple name generator”_ , afinal, quem teria pensado neles como um casal antes?

— Eu teria! — Kyle defendeu. — Rebecca falava por horas a fio sobre como o David era compreensivo e adorável, e como ele estava ficando melhor no basquete, como ele era doce e incrível...

— Já entendemos. — Stan completou beijando a têmpora do namorado. — Você é bem simpático às causas dos outros.

Craig afundou o nariz no pescoço de Tweek, ignorando totalmente a resposta de Broflovski para Marsh.

— Podemos ir? — Ele murmurou encarando os olhos de Tweek, sua boca desceu bicando beijinhos nas sardas na ponta do nariz do namorado, e na mesma hora a conversa de Kenny, Stan e Kyle foi sufocada. — Quero ficar com você.

A voz indiferente contradizia as maçãs do rosto de Craig, altas e vermelhas, Tweek o puxou para seus lábios e o universo todo desapareceu, seus corações se uniram em uma batida que ecoava entre eles, o afeto latejando, toda emoção transbordando quando a língua de Tweek resvalou rente aos lábios de Craig, o moreno abriu-os comportando o gosto do namorado que imediatamente o dominou.

— Bem, não tenho nada melhor para fazer senão ficar com meu namorado alto e moreno por aí. — Tweek respondeu.

Sorrindo eles saíram, a primeira coisa que o loiro fez foi pegar uma maçã do amor e entregar para Craig, os olhos azuis acinzentados brilharam.

— Como sabia que eu queria uma dessas?

Tweek ouviu o namorado aguardando sua resposta, no fundo da cena ele notou os cabelos espigados de Thomas, o loiro estava sofrendo com perguntas que Porsche conferia a ele, aparentemente a morena amiga de Lexus estava loucamente interessada naquele menino.

Craig deu uma primeira mordida na maçã, a superfície vitrificada quebrou com os dentes dele, Tweek tentou desviar os pensamentos que surgiram em sua mente sobre enterrar os próprios dentes em alguma parte macia de Craig... talvez mais tarde.

— Seu rosto.

O loiro apontou tocando com o indicador na bochecha do moreno e então deslizando o polegar por ali, subindo em direção a parte inferior do olho azul cinzento, tocando os cílios escuros, adorava saber o quanto Craig amava doces e era algo que não estava tão claro sobre ele, não para quem não o observava tão atentamente.

Craig riu, o som anasalado era íntimo e quente, totalmente diferente do tom desapegado dele, Craig fazia muito disso quando estava com Tweek.

— Bem, você ainda quer montar nos cavalinhos do Carrossel? — Craig brincou lembrando de uma conversa dias anteriores onde Tweek respondeu que Carrossel era o favorito dele quando criança.

Mas os olhos avelãs brilharam maliciosos quando se voltaram para Craig.

— Não... talvez eu ache algo melhor para montar hoje... ou talvez você monte melhor que eu... — Ele segurou a mão do namorado, assistindo quando os olhos do moreno se arregalaram. — Por enquanto vamos na Montanha Russa.

Tweek desviou o olhar, Craig tinha despertado um lado dele que nem mesmo sabia que existia, estava feliz por hoje poder se olhar no espelho e ver um Tweek totalmente diferente de quem ele era algumas semanas atrás.

Quando pensava em quem ele era antes, parecia uma outra vida.

Com o coração acelerado, Craig puxou Tweek em direção a Montanha Russa que ficava do outro lado do parque, ele conseguiu terminar a maçã do amor antes de chegar lá, ainda passou por Red e Kevin que riam com Annie e Francis, os dois meninos cumprimentaram Craig e Tweek, Red ondulou os dedos para o primo, piscando descaradamente, ele a ignorou, é claro.

Era tão bom ter Tweek com ele, quando se sentaram na Montanha Russa Craig pensou que mesmo sendo um brinquedo emocionante, não tinha a menor chance de fazer o coração dele acelerar mais do que o aperto dos dedos de Tweek rente aos seus.

E mais tarde naquela noite, quando um se afundou no calor do outro, eles sabiam, mesmo jovens como eram, que fariam o possível para preservar esse sentimento avassalador que crescia entre eles, o futuro que os aguardava poderia ser incerto, mas o amor que os unia, nunca fora mais incontestável.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenny entregou um último doce para um casal de senhoras idosas e correu para encontrar a mão de seu namorado esticada para ele.

Atrás _Bradders_ acenava para Butters, Lexus agarrada a ele e o garoto se deixando ter os cabelos encaracolados acariciados pela namorada, Kenny lembrou vagamente que não suportava a garota a um tempo atrás, incomum dele que se dava com todos. Pensava que Lexus se aproveitava de Butters, mas era apenas o jeito dela, Kenny era quem estava cego de inveja, hoje ele entendia.

Um casal de motoqueiros passou por eles e cumprimentaram Butters, deveriam se conhecer de algum lugar, Kenny adorou ver as mãos dos dois homens ligadas, as bandanas na cabeça deles combinavam tanto quanto as pulseiras espinhosas que eles usavam.

Era muito bonito saber que agora em South Park todos estavam sentindo-se mais livres para demonstrar seus afetos, o evento da escola era inicialmente apenas para arrecadar fundos para o Baile de Formatura deles no ano seguinte, mas chamou muito a atenção por causa do que aconteceu no jogo de Basquete um mês atrás.

A Banca de Algodão Doce ganhou muito dinheiro, Kenny podia garantir, talvez porque fora erguida por Gary e seu sorriso estonteante, mas Stan estava lá em seguida e ele era o famoso Capitão do Time de Futebol, o Quarterback, o Atleta Iluminado... e claro, o Namorado de Kyle Broflovski, o Nerd Presidente do Clube de Debates, Vice-Capitão e cestinha do Time de Basquete...

E sim, a banca deles vendeu muito, embora há quem diga que a banca mais popular era a de Maquiagem Artística, obviamente porque era liderada pelo Armador do Time de Basquete e pelo Presidente do Clube de Artes.

A escola realmente sabia escolher os ídolos, Kenny estava agradavelmente satisfeito com isso!

— Finalmente, não acredito que estamos aqui!

Kenny disse e Butters o puxou para a Casa dos Espelhos, o pequeno Stoth parecia ter crescido nas últimas semanas e agora estava pelo menos alguns centímetros mais alto que o namorado, ele ainda queria arrastar Kenny para o Barco Viking, mas o distrairia com os Carrinhos Bate-Bate antes disso.

— Foi um dia bem cansativo. — Butters abraçou Kenny por trás enquanto paravam na frente de um espelho, o reflexo distorcido e ovalado de Kenny sorria para ele.

— Você cresceu, Leo. — Kenny falou segurando as mãos de Butters que se uniam na clavícula dele. — Está mais bonito do que nunca, eu não consigo parar de pensar no quanto sou sortudo.

Os olhos azuis cerúleos brilharam úmidos e Butters imediatamente virou Kenny para si.

— Ken... eu amo tanto você... — Ele disse espalhando beijinhos nas faces sardentas. — Tanto... às vezes acho que vou explodir...

— Eu também... — Kenny murmurou rente aos lábios dele. — Deus abençoe o Tweek por ter chamado nós dois pra ajudar ele, eu não sabia mais como chegar até você.

— Não fale assim... você era um enigma pra mim, nunca pensei que realmente me quisesse...

— Não lembro de querer nada tanto quanto quis você. — Kenny murmurou rente aos lábios de Butters, e apesar da semiescuridão da sala, ele notou o brilho nos olhos árticos.

— Ken... — Butters puxou algo do bolso da jaqueta roxa, ele pegou a mão de Kenny e depositou ali uma correntinha. — Eu comprei isso para você.

Kenny ergueu a corrente prateada na frente dos olhos, não era extremamente longa e os elos eram um pouco grosseiros, muito única em sua aparência, mas o que chamou a atenção mesmo era o pingente.

— Isso é um... coelhinho? — Kenny analisou.

— Sim... — Butters riu. — Eu tenho um também, comprei combinando.

Kenny viu Butters puxando de dentro da rua roupa uma corrente igual, onde havia um idêntico coelhinho bebê pendurado.

— Combinar coisas é algo muito fofo.

Butters lambeu os lábios.

— Eu sei.

Ele declarou fechando a corrente no pescoço de Kenny e encarando a imagem feliz do namorado no espelho.

O pequeno Stotch não podia mais ser classificado dessa forma já que ele parecia alguns centímetros mais alto que o namorado agora, e ele não pesou muito suas ações, sempre se deixava guiar pelo coração quando estava com Kenny, adorando o mimar, amando ver como Kenny mudara nas últimas semanas, decididamente sendo a pessoa que faz o rosto do loiro corar e o deixar sem palavras.

Os cílios clarinhos de Butters estavam parcialmente encobrindo os orbes dele quando fechou a distância e lambeu a boca de Kenny.

Foi fugaz, quente e letal, Kenny de desmanchou nos braços de Butters e separou os lábios recebendo a língua do namorado, os milhares de reflexos nos espelhos espalhados pela sala exponenciavam a emoção que os envolvia.

Kenny nem notou quando suas costas tocaram a superfície fria de um dos espelhos da parede, porque seus sentidos foram cegados quando os dedos quentes de Butters apanharam sua ereção.

O namoro deles era cheio de emoções, e Kenny nunca na vida se sentiu tão completo, tão desesperadamente apaixonado, e nunca mais queria sentir outra coisa, repleto, alimentado... do amor que sentia e do amor que recebia incondicionalmente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Longe dali o som de neve esmagada flutuou pelo espaço vazio quando Hummer parou lentamente, o farol desligou e agora era mais fácil ver as luzes do Parque de Diversões destacadas lá embaixo na cidade.

Era o anoitecer do domingo, as estrelas já surgiam no céu mesmo que um lado dele ainda apresentasse uma faixa violeta rente ao horizonte.

— Eu gosto daqui. — Ele falou largando o volante e desligando o aquecimento do carro, sabia que o calor se preservaria ali pelo tempo que precisava. — Essa porra vai gelar daqui a pouco, então a gente não tem muito tempo até que eu tenha que te levar pra sua casa.

Os olhos castanhos alcançaram de soslaio seu alvo ao lado, um suspiro foi ouvido e então o calor violeta o cobriu, fazendo-o estremecer de temor e antecipação.

Saudades também, mas ele jamais admitiria isso.

— Não precisávamos vir até aqui. — Ela respondeu desanimada, as mãos brincaram no colo. — Como você está indo?

Eric Cartman começara o maldito tratamento fazia pouco mais de duas semanas, e em quatro sessões não poderia dizer que estava exatamente _feliz_ , mas de alguma forma aprendera muito mais sobre ele mesmo do que tinha sido capaz de fazer sozinho.

Ele tentara apavorar o terapeuta contando seus sonhos e pensamentos mais escabrosos, coisas que nem ele mesmo tinha coragem de formular em voz alta, mas aparentemente isso só deixou aquele profissional mais interessado, para sua absoluta surpresa.

Parecia estranhamente reconfortante que outra pessoa o fizesse pensar sobre si mesmo, não apontando seus erros — como fizeram com ele toda sua vida —, mas induzindo-o a fazer questionamentos sobre si mesmo, suas atitudes e escolhas.

Era como se alguém o ensinasse a ser seu maior conselheiro, e isso era egoísta e muito apropriado, Cartman começava a aproveitar o tal acompanhamento, e estava tirando boas lições disso.

— Uma merda. — Ele respondeu com desdém. — É irritante, mas estou fazendo isso porque sou uma pessoa boa e única demais.

Wendy revirou os olhos, como esperado ele era arrogante e presunçoso, mas ela não sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele nos últimos dias, eles não se falaram na escola, nem na Festa de Halloween... Cartman mal apareceu no Clube de Debates.

— Não parece que está fazendo efeito. — Wendy respondeu virando o rosto completamente para ele. — Mas não teria como eu saber, não costumamos conversar.

Isso doeu um pouco, aquela sensação de que ele nunca fora realmente importante para ela, nem para ninguém.

— Nós não costumávamos conversar antes, Wendy. — Cartman disse friamente, tentando omitir o descontentamento em sua voz. — Nunca fomos amigos, por que caralhos seríamos agora?

Ela não respondeu e ele experimentou essa pequena e mesquinha vitória, era uma sensação muito boa essa de estar certo.

O silêncio se estendeu entre eles assim como a noite lá fora, Cartman não queria prolongar nada, e ele sabia que se dependesse dela, as coisas não mudariam.

— Me inscrevi para faculdades na Costa Leste. — Ele disse e isso a trouxe de volta para ele. — Quero ir para longe de todos, quem sabe eu volto depois? Uma volta triunfante como um grande advogado de uma multinacional?

Wendy o encarou, um sorriso se formando aos poucos nos lábios dela.

— Sim, você faria isso. — Faltava um ano ainda para uma possível separação, eles não estavam prontos para isso. — Vou torcer por você.

— Não preciso que torçam por mim, ôh, eu já sou bom o suficiente. — Eric respondeu em uma bravata, então se virou para ela. — Trouxe você aqui para dizer que o que tínhamos, fosse o que fosse, acabou Wendy. Não quero mais, não quero nem estudar junto, nós dois não precisamos disso. Você sabe que eu estou certo.

A voz dele era muito mais plácida do que Wendy já ouvira, os dedos dela relaxaram e ela os esticou rente à borda do casaco que cobria suas coxas, seus olhos finalmente encararam os dele.

Por algum motivo que eles não sabiam explicar, não havia dor, mas sim alívio, esperança.

— Sim, eu sei que você está certo. — Ela respondeu seriamente. — Nenhum de nós precisa disso.

O silêncio reiniciou, e Cartman começava a sentir o frio penetrar seu peito, ele não tinha certeza se era mesmo a falta de aquecimento no carro.

— Eu deixo você na sua casa.

Ele se virou de frente para o painel e ligou o carro, nenhuma palavra foi dita até que ela saiu do carro e olhou para ele, sumindo dentro de casa.

Sem despedidas, sem promessas.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyle seguia Stan pelas calçadas geladas, a noite já havia caído completamente e a lua estava alta no céu, era uma perfeita noite de inverno, a respiração deles espiralando ao sair de seus lábios.

— Pensei que seria muito mais trabalhoso. — Stan falou de repente, a voz dele capturando imediatamente a atenção do namorado. — Mas foi bem calmo apesar de todas as pessoas que resolveram comer algodão doce.

O ruivo riu, a mão apertando a de Stan.

— Nunca soube que poderia caber tanta gente em um Parque de Diversões como aquele. — Kyle declarou. — Quando eu e o Craig estávamos na banca do Tiro ao Alvo teve tanta procura que os brindes acabaram duas vezes.

— Acho que a Bebe não contava com isso, hein? — Stan confabulou. — Você teria previsto!

Os ombros de Kyle subiram, ele tinha aquele olhar arrogante de sabe-tudo que Stan definitivamente amava.

— Não posso negar que depois do que o Cartman fez, South Park virou centro de atenções, com certeza muita gente teria curiosidade. — Ele declarou, os olhos esmeraldas vasculhando as feições de Stan, se banqueteando com a imagem. — Mas o sucesso da sua banca foi todo graças a você que é tão charmoso.

Stan sentiu o calor carmim cobrir sua face.

— Kenny que é um chamariz.

Kyle então parou de caminhar, os dedos soltaram da mão de Stan e escorregaram pelo pulso, tocando o relógio dos Broncos que dera ao moreno quando ele completara 13 anos, hoje os olhos azuis cobalto que se voltaram para Kyle tinham o mesmo brilho de quatro anos atrás.

Ele parou sua caminhada e encarou o namorado, a lua lançava nuances de sombras e luz prateada, atrás de Stan os pinheiros balançavam levemente com a brisa noturna, Kyle não poderia se sentir mais feliz do que estava nesse exato momento.

— O que foi, cara? — A sobrancelha de Stan ergueu-se um pouco preocupado, ele notou que Kyle olhara para trás, logo acima dele e olhou para lá também. — Tem algo ali?

Mas quando seu olhar se voltou para o namorado, Kyle erguia o queixo orgulhosamente e Stan sentiu o peito transbordar em calor e afeto.

— Stan... — Ele começou, a voz grave e o rosto sardento rosado. — Eu sempre amei você!

O coração de Stan acelerou, ele virou-se totalmente de frente encarando Kyle, as batidas em seu peito ecoando em seus ouvidos como um tambor, aumentando o ritmo, em contrapartida um sorriso tranquilo surgiu em seus lábios.

_“Eu sempre soube”_ ele pensou, mas sua garganta estava apertada e lágrimas picavam seus olhos, ele não queria chorar...

— Cara, fala alguma coisa... — Kyle parecia que poderia estourar com o rosto avermelhando-se gradual e desesperadamente, lendo através de Stan, sentindo que o namorado poderia chorar. — Que porra é essa? Não fui convincente, cara?

Um biquinho surgia na expressão do ruivo e Stan o puxou em seus braços, apertando-o, era difícil saber qual deles tinha o coração mais barulhento.

— Você foi convincente... sempre foi... tanto que eu quase morri agora mesmo de tão lindo que você é Kyle, puta merda, cara.

Ele puxou o ruivo para si, as respirações deles se misturando na noite gelada, não nevava hoje, Stan se sentia tão arrebatado dessa emoção que Kyle causava nele toda vez que se declarava, sutil ou extravagantemente...

— E você...? — Kyle perguntou, os lábios bem perto da orelha de Stan. — Você me ama?

Stan se afastou um pouco, os narizes deles colados, ambos andaram crescendo nos últimos meses, e de alguma forma nenhum deles passou o outro, se possível estavam ainda mais emparelhados, igual, equiparados.

Em afeto, amor e paixão também.

— É claro que eu amo você.

Kyle encarou os lábios bege-rosados e Stan cobriu a boca vermelha do ruivo, a fome idêntica de paixão equivalente reverberava entre eles quando Kyle abriu a boca e permitiu que a língua de Stan o preenchesse, com sua doce devoção.

— Me leve pra casa então, e mostre o quanto me ama...

Kyle murmurou, e não era uma declaração de insegurança, mas sim um pedido, que Stan imediatamente, e sem debates, atendeu.

Naquela noite Stan se perdeu em Kyle, alegremente se intoxicando com o cheiro cítrico e picante do ruivo, a queima da paixão deles não era em nada lenta, nunca fora, eles eram estupidamente explosivos em seu ardor, e Stan amava isso, amava Kyle mais do que poderia expressar, mesmo se tentasse.

Ele se afundou em Kyle, rápido, pungente, rígido, pulsante...

Stan se perdeu tanto que não sabia mais onde Kyle começava e onde sua próprias existência terminava, eles eram um só e isso o fazia ter cada vez mais certeza que Kyle era mais do que quente, era como fogo em torno dele.

Stan amava os sons que Kyle liberava, amava os gemidos e o tremor do namorado em seus braços, a pele branca sarapintada que ondulava embaixo dele, as ondas de paixão que atravessavam seu corpo alcançando o de Kyle, gerando uma combustão de afeto e calor enquanto ele repetia o quanto amava o ruivo, de novo, e outra vez...

Nos momentos que Kyle o observava por baixo dos cachos ruivos, Stan sabia que o namorado estava sentindo as vibrações do amor deles, ambos estremecendo, o prazer de Kyle torna-se dele, o calor construído os envolvendo como um cobertor quente naquela noite fria.

Era como se houvesse uma fogueira em seus peitos e eles poderiam ter certeza disso quando se balançaram nos braços um do outro até as chamas da paixão transformaram-se em lava, banhando-os...

O incêndio se espalhou, as fagulhas respingando, se esparramando entre eles enquanto Stan deitou-se sobre Kyle, o embalando em seu peito, os braços de Kyle fecharam-se rente aos ombros de Stan, e ambos relaxaram em um brilho de brasas ferozes, que gradativamente se desbotavam, deixando para trás seu rastro de desejo e satisfação.

Eles dormiram abraçados, cada um ainda sendo parte do outro, ainda fundidos enquanto adormeciam, dois amantes entrelaçados e conectados que desejam nunca se separar.

Pela manhã Kyle abriu os olhos para deparar-se com Stan o observando, olhos azuis escuros de desejo e amor.

— Como se sente?

Kyle sorriu brilhantemente.

— Apaixonado. — Kyle respondeu. — E você?

O ruivo puxou o namorado para seus lábios, Stan aceitou o beijo e então se afastou levemente, um brilho em seus olhos.

— Acabei de acordar e ainda te amo. — Stan murmurou. — Não estou surpreso.

— Somos muito jovens ainda, tenho muitas formas de surpreender você, Stan!

— Tenho certeza que sim.

Ele estava escandalosamente feliz por Kyle ter se apaixonado por ele, tanto que não cabia em si, e não podia esperar pelos próximos anos que ficariam um ao lado do outro, quem sabe casassem e adotassem um cachorro?

— Heey... — Kyle despertou Stan de seus sonhos acordados. — Quero que você saiba...

— Eu sempre soube... — Stan o calou com um beijo. — Amo você, Kyle...

Stan só conseguia sorrir, feliz e completo, ele beijou os cachos ruivos, e desejou que ficassem assim para sempre ou tanto quanto possível, porque como Kyle dissera: Eles eram muito jovens ainda, havia tantas coisas para descobrir, e o tempo estava ao lado deles.


End file.
